


Float Like a Butterfly...Sting Like a Bee

by Bookmonkey



Series: Sting Like a Bee [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Convoluted plans, Emotional Manipulation, Friendship, Gen, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Learning curve, Mentioned Kagami Tsurugi, Mentions Suicide, Mentions WWII era, Minor to Moderate violence, Mistaken Identity, Original Character Death(s), Pregnancy Scares, Press and Tabloids, Redemption, Swearing, Trust, angry Tikki, ends justify the means?, even Chloe knows where to draw the line, its in the past, what is right, yeah you guessed it...active Kwamis during the Holocaust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 183,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookmonkey/pseuds/Bookmonkey
Summary: Chloé Bourgeois has gotten used to doing what Gabriel Agreste has asked of her. For months she uses her words to hurt everyone and anyone around her (except of course, the sunshine child and her best friend Adrien). What is the girl full of venom supposed to do when someone thinks she has potential for something more?*Will be adding tags as needed*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I got a lot of wonderful comments on my work "Venom is Used to Protect" (thanks sooo much!), which I've decided is the prologue to this fiction. I've been planning this one for a while, and have decided I've got it outlined and enough written to start posting! For now I think I'll update this fic on Thursdays, so I don't outpace myself and give myself time to catch any plot holes or other problems I missed in my outline. Hope you enjoy!

Chloé Bourgeois threw herself down face first onto her bed. It had been another long day of using sharpened words to make her classmates vulnerable to manipulation. Though she hadn't actually had any results in nearly a month. She sighed into her pillow, frustrated.

She had been worried this would happen. People could become immune to words eventually, especially those that were repeated and hammered into them. Chloé had tried, kept trying, but her classmates had heard it all before, they knew what she was going to say, and they had walls up against her. She didn't want to admit, but she was running out of ways to hurt people.

Chloé had tried being extra nasty with the people she would run into during her shopping, or going out to fancy restaurants, but those people were harder to make upset, because Chloé didn't know what made them tick, what fears or weaknesses to attack. Sometimes she hit the nail on the head, but usually they would just huff at her and then ignore her attempts to make them upset.

Chloé's phone dinged, a deep ominous gong sound. She reached over, pulling it out of her purse stuffed with various tubes of eyeliner and lip gloss. She didn't want to look at it, but she did, looking at the message and sighing. She could guess what was coming.

#

Chloé stood outside the gates to the Agreste mansion. She hit the buzzer, and she didn't bother answering the question of who was there. She just cocked an eyebrow at the camera, with her arms crossed in front of her chest. The gate buzzed opened and she walked right up to the front door. She pushed open the heavy doors and walked straight to the office of Gabriel Agreste.

She didn't bother knocking, Chloé had an appointment.

“Punctual as usual Miss Bourgeois.” Gabriel was standing, arms clasped behind his back, he was facing the back of his office, where a large portrait of his wife hung.

“Punctuality is my strong suit.” Chloé plopped into a chair, putting her feet up on Mr. Agreste's desk. She smirked slightly at his annoyed face when he turned around. She didn't move her feet. Mr. Agreste hadn't put in being polite to him as part of the deal, and since Chloé was pretty sure she knew his secret, she decided annoying him was the least she could do to show her disapproval of his actions.

“Except when you use tardiness to drive people mad.” Chloé shrugged.

“The deal was to be a horrible person, so if being tardy gets on people's nerves all the better for you right?”

“Except you haven't been upholding your end of the deal lately.” Chloé pulled her nail file out of her pocket. She tried to act like she didn't care, but her heart was pounding and she wished she had left her yellow jacket at home, since his office was always on the warm side.

“Well,” Chloé looked at her nails, knowing she couldn't look at Gabriel Agreste without losing her composure. “All the deal was that I maintain being a horrible person to my classmates. You can ask anyone, including your son, that I am still quite a horrible person to all my classmates. And almost anyone I come in contact with.” She risked a glance at the fashion designer, before turning back to her nails. “I mean, it was thanks to my horrible attitude the waiter was akumatized.”

“That was nearly a month ago.”

“The original deal never had a timeline. Nor did you mention that the people I was horrible too were to become victims of Hawk Moth.”

“You do not understand-”

“Don't push it. I've been upholding my end of the deal, it is not my fault that people are used to me being horrible and are ignoring me.” Chloé blew the nail dust away.

Gabriel Agreste pushed Chloé's feet off his desk. “Shut up you spoiled little brat!” Chloé sat up, pursing her lips. “Up your game or I am pulling my son out of school and I will keep him in this mansion until I have the two Miraculous I need.” Chloé narrowed her eyes, waiting three heartbeats before she spoke again.

“Spoiled little brat is a compliment, considering being just that was the original deal.”

“Well, now the deal is getting an amendment. Get me people vulnerable for akumas, or Adrien will be staying home.” Chloé huffed.

“I'll try my best.” Chloé stood up. “Goodbye Hawk Moth.” The man narrowed his eyes at her. She smirked a little. She knew the information she had wasn't worth much, as no one would actually believe her, but to see the man hesitate as to whether to reprimand her or to contradict her, was the only enjoyment she had from the meeting.

#

Chloé pulled off her jacket, slinging it over her shoulder as she strut down the streets of Paris like she was a model. Her eyes were hidden by dark sunglasses, her mouth a scowl. Chloé watched the people she passed, wondering if she could 'up her game' on the way home and give Hawk Moth something to do to get him off her back, and to protect Adrien's freedom.

Chloé wondered if she could do something to find fresh bait, people who weren't used to her, people who, when she stung, it would actually still hurt. She wasn't paying that much attention to where she was going, and so when she bumped into someone, causing her and the other person to hit their knees on the ground, she snapped.

“Watch where you're going!” She glared over at the little man with the wispy white hair and the red Hawaiian shirt. “Are you so old you are blind or can't walk in a straight line you stupid careless person.” Chloé stood up, glancing at her knees. She wasn't injured, but she rolled her eyes. “You're lucky I didn't break a leg you old coot!” She flicked her ponytail over shoulder and stalked away.

She glanced over her shoulder, looking for signs her language and rudeness had been enough to push the old man over the edge, not that such a target would be able to do much against Ladybug and Chat Noir.

_What would his powers even entail? Tripping people?_

Chloé almost laughed to herself, only to remember she had to do something or be forced to watch her best friend loose everything he had longed for.

#

Chloé tossed her purse onto a chair, missing and the clasp popped open and the contents ended up spilling on the floor. “You have got to be kidding me.” Chloé grumbled. This day wasn't going well at all. Chloe started shoving her makeup back in her purse, cursing to herself. She cursed the purse too, and the clasp, and the chair that had caused the purse to open.

_Too bad inanimate objects can't get akumatized. I could just curse at them all day and he could have himself an army of moving furniture._

Chloé's fingers picked up something unfamiliar to her. She looked down, in her hand, was a small box. She tilted her head, pursing her lips at the unfamiliar symbol on the top of the box.

_Guess I bought some new jewelry and forgot about it._

She opened the box, looking down. She pulled out the decorative hair comb, a black and yellow jeweled bee on the handle. She carefully put the hair comb back. She snapped the lid shut.

_Why did I even buy something so tacky?_

She tossed the box onto her vanity. Chloé grabbed her phone, texting Sabrina to see if the girl was done doing her homework yet.

#

Chloé woke up late, because she had trouble falling asleep in the first place. She swept a few random items from her vanity into her backpack, things she would give Sabrina for doing her homework. Chloé didn't notice she had also swept the box with the jeweled hair comb into her backpack.

Chloé walked to school, wanting to delay getting to school. She once again hid her eyes behind dark designer glasses as she strut down the street.

_I am a rich spoiled brat. I am a horrible person. I will make someone vulnerable today._

Her shoes slapped the pavement.

_I will protect my best friend._

Chloé thought about her classmates, wondering if there was anything coming up that she could use to her advantage, something she could sabotage to hurt someone. Chloé sighed. Even if there had been something coming up, none of her classmates would let her anyway near it.

_I am smart. I will figure something out._

Chloé saw the school building and she felt her scowl deepen. Another day sitting in class with people who hated her. She hated school. She had always hated school. She thought that if Adrien could join her, she would like it, but then she shook hands with a villain.

“Adrikins!” It was an impulse, the shout, the wave, the pumping legs, running faster the last half block to throw her arms around her best friend. He pushed her away; he did that more and more recently. He used to tolerate her physical touches, he used to show her his real smile, but for a while now, all she saw the model smile. The smile the world saw.

“Hi Chloé .” His voice was strained. She pretended not to notice, she pretended she was still close to him, that he was still her best friend, but she knew she was losing him. It was only a matter of time before he stopped talking to her entirely.

_But he'll be free._

“Adrien, I saw the photos from your latest photo shoot. And if I did any kind of sports, I'd buy dozens of those flashy memory form shoes.” Adrien rolled his eyes, and there was a quirk in his upper lips, a slight movement, a shift from model smile to real smile. But it was a moment, a slip up, something he didn't want her to see, but of course she saw it. Adrien was her best friend, even if he didn't like her back anymore.

“Sure you would.” Adrien mumbled. He looked away from Chloé, past her, toward the school. Chloé smiled to herself, seeing the spark in his eyes, something about coming to school gave him that spark and Chloé was going to make sure that spark was never taken away. “Hey Nino!” Adrien quickly walked off, waving to his new best friend.

Chloé watched the two of them talk on the steps of the school. The boy with the head phones hanging on his neck, the boy who, like her, seemed to just want was was best for Adrien. He had been akumatized after trying to throw Adrien a birthday party. Nino was the friend Adrien deserved, not her.

_He'll be free with the people he deserves to have in his life._

Chloé just had to hurt people in order to do it.

#

“Late again Marinette. Can't you just get yourself together.” Chloé said, glaring at the girl who had taken her seat, the girl who got to sit behind Adrien every single day. Marinette barely even glanced her way; the teacher didn't even bother reprimanding her.

Even boring, cowardly, klutzy, scatterbrained Marinette was immune to Chloé's venom now. What chance did she have to hurt anyone in her class?

Chloé heard Adrien's sigh. Or maybe she imagined the sound because she noticed the slight movement in his shoulders. Adrien at least cared a little. Only due to their history, of once being all the other had outside family. He wanted her to be nicer. He knew, they both knew, the venomous words were an act, a way of lashing out, that she hadn't started out wanting to come off as mean.

Adrien knew nothing of Chloé's deal with his father. She doubted he suspected he was Hawk Moth. And as far as Chloe was concerned, Adrien would never know.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé is determined to fulfill her end of the bargain, even if she's not happy about it. She has gotten pretty good at it, though it's not something she is proud of (though some may be fooled into thinking she is proud). Stuck as a damsel in distress, Chloé turns to the strange hair comb for (hollow) comfort. A talking magical bee isn't what she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I am writing this before anything about the bee Kwami or the powers she grants her Chosen, these will probably turn out not to be cannon. Enjoy!

Chloé found today might just be her lucky day. She was walking past the teachers lounge, when she heard crying from inside. She leaned against the wall, next to the door. She pulled out her nail file, tilting her head towards the door. She put one foot flat against the wall while she filed her nails. Her backpack was slung over one shoulder. Not that her nails needed it, but she had perfected looking so focused wile doing it, her classmates would ignore her. Even more so now they were tired of her stinging words.

She listened to the crying, wondering when the person would come out, hoping she would be able to figure out why they were crying. She was hoping she could use the right words to twist whichever innocent person walked out that door.

Out walked a new teacher. She was young, fresh out of University, hired to replace the aging old lady who had just announced her retirement. Chloé watched the woman try to straighten her posture, noticing the diamond earrings were gone, and the fact the woman hadn't bothered to try to hide the tear stained cheeks.

Chloé smirked to herself. People thought she didn't listen to anyone, because she didn't care about their lives. But if they knew how many details she actually kept straight, each detail being stored away as a possible bullet to be used later. Like the knowledge the diamond earrings the woman usually wore were a two year dating anniversary gift from the teacher's University sweetheart. The fact they were gone was all the information Chloe needed to line up her stinger.

“Miss Lester?” Chloé slipped her nail file back into her pocket, looking up at the young woman. “You know, I thought you went and got a fancy art degree so you could afford the kind of foundation which wouldn't streak when you cried.” The woman blinked at her, and Chloé smirked, glad she had shocked the woman into silence. It was so much easier to pull out the big guns when the person didn't try to interrupt her. “Guess your boyfriend changed his mind did he? Did he ask for those teeny tiny diamonds back? We'll you shouldn't have given them back. You should have pawned them, then you could buy better makeup to better hide your heartbreak from your students. They'll see it you know, with your streaked mascara and the red nose and puffy eyes. You'll be the talk of the school for a while.” Chloé smiled like she was enjoying it, hiding her clenched fists behind her back.

“I'm not surprised he broke up with you. You talk to your paintbrushes as if they were pets and your voice is high pitched enough to make dogs howl in horror. You baby talk the canvas and are an embarrassment, even for us students who have only known you two weeks. How on earth that man put up with you for over two years will be the mystery confounding art historians more than your oddly shaped blobs you call art.”

The high pitched sob, one which shook the woman's whole body, and the trembling as she retreated back into the teachers lounge let Chloé know she hit the nail on the head. Chloé pushed away from the wall, continuing her journey to the bathroom. She held her breath as she walked. She waited for the next sign of her success, she hoped to see the little black butterfly, or to hear the door slam open again behind her, Miss Lester targeting her or her ex-boyfriend. Chloé's throat burned, her lungs ached, and the edges of her vision went dark before Chloé got the sign she was looking for.

“Chloé Bourgeois!” And the door to the teacher's lounge behind her slammed open. Chloé breathed a sigh of relief. She had managed it. Chloé didn't bother turning around, she kept walking, as if she couldn't hear the heartbroken teacher screaming her name. When Chloé heard footsteps she started running, but she was soon overtaken, her path cut off by a collection of paintbrushes. Chloé blinked, involuntarily taking a step backward.

The paintbrushes started painting, blobs of various colors appearing on the landing in front of Chloé. These blobs had a slightly humanoid shape, but were lopsided, missing pieces, a single color of ugly in Chloé's mind. She didn't want to know what the blobs would do to her, so she turned, to face what Miss Lester had become.

She wasn't nearly as ugly as her art. Miss Lester was now in an art smock, with splashes of the colors of the blobs all over. She held paintbrushes and an artist's palette in her hands. Chloe was trapped between the woman and her artwork. Chloé sighed. “Well, what are you going to do to me? Paint me an ugly color?” Chloé had noticed a trend, the more hurt the person, the stronger they were when akumatized. Maybe, if Hawk Moth just got what he wanted, he would be happy, and let Adrien go to school forever and let Chloé out of the twisted deal.

It was a long shot, considering how capable Ladybug and Chat Noir were. And punctual, since before Miss Lester could react to Chloé's words, Ladybug had landed in front of Chloe, and she felt the presence of Chat Noir at her back.

“Who did you upset this time Chloé?” Ladybug was by far fed up with Chloé. The young blond could hear it in her voice, could see it in the way the hero almost lazily reached for her magical yo-yo. It was a kind of routine. The heroes would save Chloé, because that was what they were. And while they knew her words and actions usually weren't that innocent, they had no idea just how deep Chloé was ingrained into the appearance of akumas. Chloé didn't deserve to be saved. In fact, she would eagerly try to help the heroes face the akumatized, in an attempt to make herself feel better for what she had done by helping stop it, or for the blissful minutes she might spend under the influence of the akuma where she didn't remember anything, didn't feel anything, wasn't horrible by choice, but was rather forced to.

“Shouldn't we get her to safety first M'lady?” Chat's voice brushed past Chloé's ears, familiar from all the times the two of them had come to her rescue. He was slightly more tolerant of Chloé, not quite on the line of hostile as Ladybug danced on, but Chloé knew she could only push his buttons so far before he too would stop being cordial for the damsel getting herself in distress through her mean spirited attitude.

“Miss Lester.” Chloé grumbled, crossing her arms. She couldn't bring herself to glare at the heroes, but she was also slightly fed up. If they were just a little less competent, Hawk Moth's game could have ended months ago. Or, if they were slightly more proactive, the man behind the akumas could have been stopped months ago.

Didn't they see the little white butterflies fly away after Ladybug purified them? Couldn't they follow it, have it lead them back to the man Chloé had naively made a deal with? If Chloé was a hero, that was the first thing she would have done. Purifying the butterflies didn't seems to stop Hawk Moth.

Chloé's breath caught as Chat Noir lifted her in his arms. “I'll be back Bugaboo.” Chloé wrapped her arms around Chat Noir's neck and turned away from the scene of Ladybug trying to wrangle the paintbrushes and the blobs with her yo-yo. Chat Noir didn't take her far, dropping her off on a roof, probably of some apartment building. “Stay here, we'll take care of Miss Lester.” Chloé only nodded, watching as Chat Noir headed back to the school, using his staff to help launch him through the air.

“Superheros,” she mumbled, “and villains.” Chloé dropped her backpack to the ground. “What a mess.” She stared at the roof of the school, wondering how the heroes were doing. She wasn't sure if she hoped the heroes would fail, or if she hoped they would stop Hawk Moth. She just wanted it to end. Chloé sat down, spinning her nail file between her fingers.

She wondered how the fight was going. Chloé pursed her lips. Another person to hate her at a school full of people that hated her: Miss Lester. Chloé reached for her backpack, pulling her phone out. Surprised to see the little box sitting in her backpack as well. She pulled out the box, looking again at the little hair comb.

_Might as well celebrate my accomplishment._

Chloé picked up the comb. “Yay to my first akuma in a month.” Chloé grumbled, putting the hair comb in her hair, right next to where the hair tie held up her pretty blond hair. Chloé reached for her bag, planning on looking for her compact mirror, but her hand froze when something small, yellow, and black appeared in front of her eyes. Chloé screamed, swiping at the creature with her hands. She scurried backward, “Get away from me you stupid bee!”

“I'm not just a bee.” Chloé snapped her mouth shut, taking another look at the creature that had come closer even as Chloe scrambled away. “I am Pollen, a Kwami gifted to you.” Chloé, strange as it was, was at a loss for words. “You did put on the Bee Miraculous, did you not?”

“T-the hair comb?” Chloé reached a trembling hand up to her head.

“Don't remove it!” Pollen reached out, landing on Chloé's hand. “We have much to discuss.” Chloé blinked, lowering her hands in her lap.

“W-why?” Chloe knew the term Miraculous, she already had a vague idea of what Pollen was going to tell her.

“You have been chosen for a great responsibility. Together we become Queen Bee, and you can help protect Paris.”

“Me? A superhero.” Chloé closed her eyes, fighting back tears and protests.

_Somebody screwed up._

“Yes you.” There were screams in the distance, coming from the school. “Oooh, we should investigate! Our first mission together!” The little bee Kwami clapped her tiny hands together.

_Somebody screwed up big time._

“It's probably nothing.” Chloé spoke quickly, rolling her eyes. “Or, well, Paris already has two superheros, Ladybug and Chat Noir, who I'm sure have everything under control if it isn't nothing.”

_I'm no hero._

“If I'm out here, than that means we should help your new teammates!” The little Kwami flew closer to Chloé's face. “Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be happy for the help.”

_Not if they knew who was behind the mask._

Chloé blinked.

_Mask. Hero. Hawk Moth. Adrien. Freedom._

“I can be a hero?” Chloé's voice was quiet, tentative in such a way that even she didn't recognize it.

“Only you can be Queen Bee.”

_Only I can fix my own mistakes. Only I know how badly I screwed up._

Chloé stood up, brushing the dust from her pants. “Then what do I have to do?”

“Say 'stinger out' to transform and 'stinger in' to return to normal.”

“Is there some kind of time limit or something? Cos Ladybug and Chat Noir seem to have something like that.”

“Only if you use your stinger. Which has a powerful neuro-toxin used to stop villains in their tracks. Then you will have minutes before I can no longer hold the transformation.” There were more ear splitting screams, Chat Noir's screams.

“Stinger out.”

_Sorry Miss Lester, but if I have anything to say about it, you will be my last akuma._

Chloé felt infused by warmth, spinning around and finally landing on her feet again on the roof. Chloé looked down, seeing the yellow suit, the black stripes. She glanced at her back, seeing the stinger on her butt and wings on her back. She narrowed her eyes slightly at her wings, wondering if they worked, if she could really fly.

The wings fluttered, no they buzzed, vibrating as they lifted Chloé off the rooftop. “Chasing the butterfly will be easy!” Chloé did a flip mid air. She laughed, the laughter bubbling out of her. She stretched out her arms, feeling the warm sunlight for what felt like the first times in months. Chloé closed her eyes, smiling for the first time a real smile in what felt like forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! (Bit of a cliffhanger, I know. I will try my best to make the battle next week worth it.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akuma battle! And the start of bonding with Pollen! Enjoy!

Screams woke Queen Bee out of her celebration of feeling once more like an actual human being instead of a walking pawn. She opened her eyes, turning and flying right back to the school. She paused on the roof, looking down at the situation below. The fight was now in the courtyard. Miss Lester stood in the middle, surrounded by her paint brushes and blobs, though, now there were more blobs than Queen Bee remembered. Blobs with faces, familiar faces, Chloé's classmates, and one very disgruntled looking Chat Noir, in the ugliest shade of bubblegum pink Queen Bee could imagine.

Queen Bee saw Ladybug standing at the edge of the courtyard, holding something red with black spots in her arms. She already called her Lucky Charm, which meant Queen Bee better hurry up.

“Hey Ladybug!” She called out, waving. “Need a hand?” Ladybug looked up at her. “Queen Bee at your service.” Queen Bee bowed, “What's your Lucky Charm this time?”

“Queen Bee?” Ladybug tilted her head, glancing at the object in her arms. “Know what a beehive has to do with paint blobs?” Queen Bee tilted her head, only knowing about the use of her stinger. Several paint blobs noticed Ladybug was distracted and they lunged forward. Ladybug shifted the hive, freeing a hand to fling her yo-yo, but it passed straight through the blob. The blob didn't slow down at all, and when the yo-yo retracted, there wasn't even a mark left in the blob's abdomen. Queen Bee took flight.

_Bee hive. Bees. Flowers. Bees. Honey. HONEY!_

Queen Bee raised an arm as she dived toward Ladybug. A raised bit of honeycomb grew under Ladybug's feet, and around her a supersized honeycomb formed, filled to the brim with honey. The paint blobs trying to reach Ladybug were stuck in the honey, arms flailing, and some even landing face first in the sticky substance. Queen Bee hovered next to Ladybug in the middle of her Honey Trap. Queen Bee grinned at Ladybug, her fellow hero, her idol. “Any idea where the akuma is hiding?”

“I wish. One of the paintbrushes? The palette? She's an artist.” Miss Lester called her beings in closer to her, effectively blocking any ground approach the superheroes could make towards her. Queen Bee pursed her lips.

“A heartbroken artist.” Queen Bee mumbled. She looked past the blobs, past the paintbrushes, looking at Miss Lester. This time Queen Bee really observed everything about the akumatized teacher. The hero had avoided looking at the face, always feeling most guilty when seeing the strange look in their eyes. Queen Bee blinked, noticing one, or rather two, differences between when she had yelled at Miss Lester and the akumatized version of her now. “The earrings.”

“What? Those has nothing to do with art.”

“She's more than an artist. Something else upset her, she just uses art to express herself. Isn't that what artists do?” Ladybug narrowed her eyes slightly.

“How do you know what really upset her?” Queen Bee blinked, fighting the urge to fold her arms across her chest, biting her tongue so she didn't retort harshly. She had to stay calm, she couldn't snap, she couldn't let anything slip on the matter of how she knew what was happening.

“I don't know,” Queen Bee glanced at the akumatized teacher. It was time to put lectures from Adrien's art tutor to good use. “But since she is capturing people as art, it is like she is trying to, you know, preserve them since art lasts longer than people.” Queen Bee shrugged. In case that wasn't convincing enough, she pulled on her knowledge of jewelry. “And as an artist, she probably couldn't afford those earrings by herself, they had to have been a gift. And no real diamond earrings come as one giant pyramid with a strange purple tint to them. Don't items possessed by an akuma look abnormal?”

“Not always,” Ladybug sighed, tearing her gaze away from Queen Bee. A few paintbrushes were approaching the edge of the honeycomb. Ladybug threw the beehive at them, and they scattered.

Queen Bee looked at Ladybug, waiting to see if she would argue with her. The other hero, the veteran hero, looked down at honey surrounding them. “If the akuma is in the earrings, how do you suppose we get to them? She controls the brushes and blobs. We won't be able to get close.”

“One, I can fly.” Queen Bee reached behind her, wrapping her fingers around her stinger and pulling, “And two, I have one more trick up my sleeve.” Queen Bee just hoped that by freezing Miss Lester, it meant her blobs and her paintbrushes would stop too. “I'll get you the akuma.”

_I started it and I will end it. I promise Ladybug._

“Go then.” With practiced ease, Ladybug lassoed the brushes. “Don't let the blobs or her paintbrush get you. Or you'll end up like Chat over there.” Ladybug nodded towards her blobbed partner. Queen Bee glanced at the disgruntled looking pink form, one ear missing, one leg longer than the other. Queen Bee turned away as she heard Miss Lester send a group of her minions out towards the lassoed brushes. Queen Bee launched into the air.

Miss Lester kept some blobs around her, but it didn't matter to the superhero that could fly. Really fly. Queen Bee held her stinger in her fist, aiming herself right at Miss Lester. Queen Bee had a feeling her stinger would hurt, but she really needed to get Miss Lester's earrings. Miss Lester swung a paintbrush coated with an off green color reminding Queen Bee of vomit. Queen Bee barrel rolled, Miss Lester knocked her shoulder with her artist's palette, throwing Queen Bee off balance. The hero's knees slid along the rough concrete. Queen Bee ducked under the gross paintbrush again, stretching her arm out so she could jab her stinger right in Miss Lester's leg.

The scream was cut off as Queen Bee pushed her thumb down on the bottom of the stinger, reminding her of doctors and healing, and well, good things. Miss Lester froze, and so did the paint brushes. The blobs continued to lurch forward, some still trying to get to Ladybug, safe in the middle of the Honey Trap. A few lurched toward Queen Bee. She removed her stinger, strapping it to her behind. Queen Bee carefully took out the earrings, feeling the weight, the importance of the tiny diamonds becoming apparent to Chloe. Queen Bee flit over to the second floor behind her honey trap, holding the diamonds in her hands. She glanced at Ladybug, who retracted her yo-yo from the limp paintbrushes, looking up at Queen Bee. Queen Bee dropped the earrings, jumping up and stomping on them with both feet.

The black butterfly popped out, and Queen Bee smiled, proud she actually managed to do something right.

“No more evil doing for you little butterfly.” Queen Bee craned her neck back, watching as the Miracle Cure fixed Chloé's mistake, at least, this mistake. The venomous words of that day.

Queen Bee didn't stick around for the mini superhero celebration. Queen Bee flew up before she could loose sight of the butterfly. She eyed the butterfly, grimacing as its initial direction was heading straight towards the Agreste mansion, but then remembered Chat Noir had left her on a rooftop. Her secret identity was worth more than confirming something she had a hunch on. “Not today I suppose.” Chloé sighed, changing course to wait for one of the heroes to retrieve her.

#

“Is everything back to normal?” Pollen sat on Chloé's shoulder. Chloé shrugged.

“As normal as it gets around here with Hawk Moth running around akumatizing people.” Well, more like hiding and letting Chloé do the dirtiest part of the work. But that was a secret, just another secret to add to her newest addition; her superhero identity.

“Congratulations!” Pollen jumped around, flying around Chloé's head. “Our first mission, yay! How are Ladybug and Chat Noir? Ooh, did you have to use Honey Trap? Or the Stinger? Or both?” Pollen paused right in front of Chloé's face. Chloé didn't like the feeling of her eyes crossing looking at the little Kwami. She gently brushed Pollen back a little, in time to see a shadow jumping across the rooftops: Chat Noir.

“We'll talk later, just get in the backpack. Chat Noir has come to take me back to school.” Pollen practically skipped though the air, somehow possible while flying Chloé realized. Pollen settled in the backpack and Chloé zipped it up, gently shrugging her backpack carefully on her shoulders as she stood up.

“Here to take me back?” Chat's eyes narrowed slightly.

“Sit.” Chloé rolled her eyes, and didn't sit.

“You're just going to ask me what I did, why I did it, and why I can't just keep my stupid big fat mean mouth shut. And I'm not going to say anything, just like all those other times. Just take me back to school so I can sit through the judgmental stares of my classmates and then go buy myself something new after school to try to make myself feel better.”

_A very hollow empty better._

“Fine.” Chat somewhat growled out the word.

_Go ahead and hate me Chat. Everyone else does._

Chat carried Chloé back to school. It wasn't as cool as it used to be. The wind on her face didn't feel as nice as it did when Chloé had flown herself, had done the right thing for once.

“Please try to keep your mouth shut.”

“I make no promises.”

_Not anymore. Not to anyone except myself. And I promise you won't have to 'save' me much longer Chat Noir. I'm doing the saving from now on._

Chat sighed as he turned away, leaping across the rooftops of Paris.

_First I'll save my best friend. And by saving him, I'll also save Paris._

Chloé went to school. She passed Miss Lester in the hall once. An apology was on Chloé's tongue but the teacher just walked away without sparing Chloé a second glance.

_Just like everybody else. Hate me. Go ahead. All your hate doesn't hurt me. Hate me all you want. I'm immune to outside hate by now._

Or so the young teen told herself.

Chloé heard it wasn't a breakup. She heard it was death, a car accident, since Miss Lester's boyfriend was coming to surprise her. She filed away this information, hoping she wouldn't have to make use of it again.

_Can I stop now? Dare I stop now?_

Chloé walked home, hiding her face behind the dark sunglasses. Trying to hide her face, not wanting people to give her evil glares. As much as she deserved them, she used the glasses to give herself a reprieve from the looks.

#

Chloé flopped onto her bed, pulling her laptop out of her bag, smiling at Pollen. “The Ladyblog might have an update by now about what happened, if you want to know.”

“I wanna know!” Pollen settled on Chloé's shoulder, asking about the Ladyblog. Chloé gave a brief explanation before she read aloud the short blurb about the attack that day. “So you did use your Stinger, nice work!” Chloé felt Pollen's tiny wings brush against her neck. She chuckled at the ticklish feeling.

“Yeah, and Honey Trap if that's what you call it.”

“So, what's your name?” Chloé shut her laptop.

“Chloé Bourgeois, sorry for not properly introducing myself.” Chloé watched as the little being flew about her room, peering at everything.

“It's okay, we had a mission, and missions always come first!” There was a knock at Chloé's door, she walked over, scooping Pollen into her hand.

“Your snack Miss Bourgeois,” Her butler pushed a little cart into the room and then left.

Chloé smiled at the two plates. One was the healthy portion, some veggies with a blue cheese dip, and on the other plate was a small slice of lemon cake. Chloé opened her hand, holding Pollen near the plates, “Are you hungry?”

“Yes, but do you have any flowers? Daisy nectar is my favorite.”

“I'll call and have my butler bring up some daisies.” Chloé pulled out her phone.

“How about we go after your snack and we get them? The fresh air and the sunlight will be good for you.” Chloé's fingers hovered over the call button. She pursed her lips. She didn't really feel like dealing with anymore people that day, but Chloé was willing to stake her luxuries that refusing requests of her Kwami might not be so good if she hoped to stay Queen Bee.

“Okay, sure.” Chloé stuck her phone back in her pocket, reaching for a carrot. “I know an awesome florist.” Pollen continued her exploration of the rooms in Chloé's suite while Chloé ate her snack. She hadn't had anybody besides the servants in her rooms for a long time. Chloé was about to eat the last bite of cake, when she heard Pollen scream from the bathroom.

Chloé dropped her fork and ran to the bathroom. She found Pollen pressed up against the inside of the sink, dripping wet. Pollen was trembling and was emitting a louder buzzing sound than Chloé could recall hearing earlier. “Pollen?”

“The waterfall got me wet. But it stopped now.” Pollen blinked up at Chloé, holding up her tiny little arms, just like a small child wanting to be held. Chloé managed to not laugh at the adorable comparison, scooping Pollen into her hand.

“You must have flown past the motion sensor which turns on the water.” Chloé used her other hand to demonstrate how the faucet worked. Pollen crossed her arms, pouting.

“Stupid water. Now my wings are wet. I can't fly with my wings wet.” Pollen sat in Chloé's palm.

“Well we can fix that,” Chloé started to reach for her hair dryer and then stopped. She tilted her head at Pollen, deciding that blowing the Kwami off her hand or against a wall wouldn't be such a good idea. The last thing Chloé wanted to do was hurt her Kwami. She brought her Kwami out of the bathroom, setting the damp little bee down in front of a window with lots of sunlight. Pollen stretched her wings out and then Chloé went back to the cart, eating that last bite of cake, bringing the napkin back with her. “Here,” Chloé held out the napkin, “You can use this to dry off too.” Pollen jumped into Chloé's palm, rolling around on the napkin before she sat in the sunlight again.

“Almost dry. Thanks.”

“Good,” Chloé sat down on the couch under the window. She watched Pollen hold her wings out, and press her face against the window. “So, uh, if my wings get wet as Queen Bee, will I also not be able to fly?”

“Unfortunately.” Pollen's wings and antenna twitched. “Wow, the things you humans have built are so much bigger now! What's that? The tall pointy building?” Chloé didn't even have to glance where Pollen was pointing.

“The Eiffel Tower. There's two restaurants and an observation deck. Ladybug and Chat Noir have had a few battles around there.”

“How do you humans manage to build something so tall without being able to fly?” Chloé chuckled.

“Lots of machines. And we can fly.” Pollen turned around, her all black eyes blinking at Chloé.

“You can? Then where's your wings? And how come I don't see people flying out there?” Chloé held her hand out.

“First, we'll get you something to eat. Then I'll show you how we fly.” Pollen shook her wings, then fluttered in the air before she landed again in Chloé's palm.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!” Chloé cleaned out her purse, leaving all her make up behind so Pollen could safely travel with her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> It is canon that recording devices don't pick up the Kwami's movements, but the motion detector on the sink isn't a recording device, also, it is something that Pollen wouldn't know to shield her movements from. My head cannon is she doesn't come out too often, and a small detail like motion detectors on sinks is something other Kwamis might have forgotten to warn Pollen about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé and Pollen have some bonding time!

First stop, the florist. Jean smiled when Chloé walked in, but Chloé knew he probably would have rather dealt with her butler. “Miss Bourgeois,” Jean opened his arms in welcome, “What can I help you with today?”

“Daisies.” Chloé decided the best way to be more polite than usual, was to say as little as possible.

“How many? I currently have only a dozen, perfect for a centerpiece, but if you would like more I can get more within two hours.”

“Er...Um...” Chloé glanced around, realizing with a start, all the flowers at the florist, were technically on their way to dying. “Umm, the dozen will be fine. And, um, how long to daisies take to grow?”

“Three weeks from seeds to a flowering plant. Planning on staring a garden Miss Bourgeois?”

“Kinda, I guess.” Jean wrapped the dozen daisies into a bouquet and handed it to Chloé. He also handed Chloé a business card.

“Flower Fields, great garden store just outside Paris, I get a lot of my stock from them, and they sell everything you would need for whatever kind of garden you want to plant.”

“Thanks,” Chloé mumbled before she turned to walk away, “you know where to charge for the daisies.” She called over her shoulder before she went back home.

Chloé put the flowers in a small vase and set it on the coffee table in her little living room. Pollen was floating around the flowers, sticking her face into the flowers. “I thought bees ate honey.” Pollen looked over at Chloé.

“We do. I just prefer making my own honey. The last time I was out, the honey you guys eat from jars...just, well, I didn't like it.” Chloé smirked, at least she seemed to have one thing in common with Pollen: high standards.

“Okay, is there anything else you need to make your own honey? Do you need some from a jar just to tide you over until you can make your own?” Pollen sat on one of the flowers, pondering.

“I should probably keep my strength up in case we have another mission, so jar honey will have to do for now. And I'll need somewhere kinda dark to keep my honey, I can make my own honey combs.” Chloé went over to her desk, pulling open a drawer. She removed the handful of pencils and pens and looked over at Pollen.

“Will this work?” The drawer was wood, and it seemed to Chloé a good size for her Kwami. Pollen flew over, nodding. “Do we need to, like, make a door or something?” Chloé tilted her head, not sure how she would explain the whim to create a tiny door or opening on her drawer.

“No, we can travel through solid substances.”

“Good. When you are ready, I can show you how humans fly. But it is a little too far to walk, so I'll make sure my driver has the car ready.” Pollen nodded before flying into the drawer. “And on the way back we'll get supplies so I can grow you some fresh daisies.” Chloé let her fingers trail on the daisy petals as she talked to her driver. She hadn't realized how much a dozen flowers changed the atmosphere of the room, even simple ones like daisies.

“I'm ready when you are Chloé!” Pollen fluttered in front of Chloé's face, humming happily.

#

Chloé walked into her father's hanger, for their own private jet. It wasn't used too often, only when Chloé had time off from school and she wanted to go somewhere, so it was small, and Chloé knew there were more expensive, luxurious models out there, but even she knew having one at all was a little much. And she guessed technically, it was used by other government officials, but on school breaks, she had first dibs.

“Miss Bourgeois,” Frank, the wide-eyed pilot, bowed slightly as Chloé walked up to the side of the jet. “I was not informed you would be using the jet today. I can make the necessary preparations in an hour if you tell me where we are going.”

“Nowhere today Frank. I just want to look around, er, alone, in the hanger.”

“You, just want to...er...look at the plane Miss Bourgeois?” Chloé pulled off her sunglasses, sighing.

“Yes. If you have to know, I have a report for school about planes so I need some pictures.”

“Well if you have any questions-” Chloé sent the man a withering look. She needed him to leave so she can let Pollen look around. “Ah, I'll be in my office.” Frank quickly left the hanger and Chloé opened her purse.

“Here is an example of our wings.” Pollen flew up, and up and whizzed around the plane so fast she was nothing but a yellow and black blur. Chloé chuckled, Frank probably would have mistaken Pollen for an actual bee if he didn't hear her talk or get a good look at her face.

“It's huge! How does it work? How many does it take to fly? Do the wings flap like a bird? Or vibrate like mine?”

“Uh...there are usually two pilots. The wings don't move, as the engines push the plane forward the wings act more like, the wings of birds when they glide.” Chloé knew it was more complicated than that, there was thrust, friction, airflow, and gravity, but she didn't come here to give Pollen a physics lesson.

“Wow! That's so cool! How do the people not fall off?” Chloé laughed, gesturing for Pollen to follow her up the stairs to the door.

“We don't sit on top,” Chloé walked into the plane, “we sit inside.” Chloé watched Pollen buzz around the plane, bursting with comments and questions. Chloé gave answers, even showing Pollen the cockpit, admitting she didn't know much about flying the plane. “All I really know, is that pushing the yolk forward, points the nose of the plane down, and pulling it back brings the nose of the plane up.”

“So cool!” Pollen walked around the cockpit, tip-toeing around all the buttons. “No wonder you were such a natural flier.” Chloé tilted her head. “You weren't afraid, probably cos you've been in the air before. One of my last Chosens nearly fainted when her feet first left the ground, thinking that flight was only for witches and thinking she might have sold her soul to the devil instead of becoming a hero.”

“Ummm...when was the last time you were out?” Chloé sat in the pilot's chair, or maybe it was the co-pilot's, she wasn't sure.

“Ummm... which happened more recently, the Salem Witch Trials, or Ford making the automobile?”

“Ford. But wait, were you in Salem during the witch trials?”

“Just after I think. Though my Chosen remembered them, and cried a lot when I first granted her powers.” Pollen sat on Chloé's knee, her antenna drooping a little. “I think she had a hand in it, or felt bad for not trying to stop them. Not sure, she wouldn't talk about them.”

“Oh. I'm sorry.” Chloé reached out her hand, patting Pollen's head with her pointer finger.

“It's okay. Not your fault.” Pollen looked up, her black eyes studying Chloé. Chloé looked away, fearing the little being could see into her soul.

_I'm not as bad as a lying witch hunter...right?_

“Well, let's go. We need to get seeds and stuff before the store closes and I have homework.”

_I'm just trying to protect my friend._

Pollen snuggled Chloé's cheek before she jumped back into the purse.

_Some of those people hanging 'witches' probably thought the same thing._

Chloé shook her head.

_I haven't killed anyone._

Though the thought wasn't nearly as comforting as Chloé wished it was.

#

Chloé planted the daisy seeds, setting out the little pots by her windows, did her homework, actually did it herself this time since she had already mentioned it to Pollen and the little Kwami wanted to see what Chloé was learning. It wasn't too difficult, and it didn't take Chloé that long. Chloé didn't have Sabrina do her homework because she couldn't; Chloé just would rather do other things.

_Guess that summer with Adrien's tutors will be worth it after all. Can't just pawn all my homework on Sabrina with Pollen around._

Chloé lay in bed, watching the moon slowly move across her window. Pollen was sleeping in her drawer hive. Chloé couldn't sleep. The Miraculous, probably due to some magic, wasn't uncomfortable as Chloé lay on it. It was uncomfortable because Chloé knew she didn't deserve it.

_What if someone comes to take Pollen back?_

Chloé looked over at her new flowerpots, silhouetted against the dark sky.

_What if Pollen leaves when she realizes what I'm really like?_

Chloé rolled over, turning her back to the windows. She curled up into a small ball, bringing her hands close to her chest.

_Miss Lester was akumatized today, that should buy me some time before Hawk Moth demands I get him more victims._

Chloé's lower lip trembled, but the girl held back tears.

_I'll just keep my big fat stupid mean mouth shut for a few days._

Chloé clenched her jaw shut, squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as she could. She willed sleep to come, to free her from her own thoughts.

_Yeah right. Gabriel Agreste would wear a bright pink tutu before I keep my mouth shut at school._

She wanted to giggle about the tutu, but it had been a long day, and she was just drifting off to sleep.

#

Chloé was greeted with a cheerful good morning from Pollen...at sunrise. Chloé held a pillow over her head, groaning. “I'm still sleeping. Breakfast isn't for like, another couple hours.”

“Do they bring you your breakfast on a tray like they did for snack, or do you join your father for breakfast like you did dinner?”

“Today's Friday. We have breakfast together on Friday. Now let me sleep.” Chloé waved her arm around, hoping to shoo Pollen away without actually slapping the little bee. Pollen chuckled.

“Okay. I guess you aren't a morning person.” Chloé heard Pollen buzz away, and Chloé drifted back into her uneasy sleep.

_Somebody screwed up._

Chloé tightened her grip on the pillow.

_Pollen's going to hate me too._

The look of heartbreaking sadness on Pollen's face when she mentioned the Salem Witch Trials and her previous Chosen flashed through Chloé's mind.

_She'll be that disappointed in me too._

Chloé threw her pillow at the closet door before she rolled over to her other pillow and forced herself to stop thinking, focusing on her breathing and trying to trick her brain into dreaming again.

#

Chloé didn't actually fall back asleep, so when breakfast rolled around, she was tired. She was used to sleeping later. She wasn't used to fielding a bunch of questions while trying to get ready for school. She was used to carrying around assorted make up and her phone inside her purse. She wasn't used to having to talk herself into getting in the shower, since she suddenly wanted to avoid 'waterfalls'.

A lot of things were changing in Chloé's life, and she wasn't quite sure she was prepared to take them on with everything else she dealt with on a normal basis.

Chloé was glad Pollen had to stay in her little purse during her walk to school. She needed the time to herself to, well, think of what she was going to do.

Gabriel Agreste wanted more people to akumatize. Pollen would not be happy if she realized Chloé was especially mean to anyone on purpose. Pollen was a hero. But Chloé wouldn't have to turn into Queen Bee that often, unless she was cruel and nasty to the people around her.

_Great. Another Catch 22._

Chloé approached the school slowly, dragging her feet. She watched Adrien get out of his limo. She was tempted to run to him, to throw her arms around him for the moment of warmth and comfort she would receive from being near her best friend, but this day she couldn't bring herself to move her feet.

Chloé was frozen, her feet stuck on the pavement, as if stuck in her Honey Trap. Her best friend, well, Chloé didn't want to admit it, but it was probably long overdue she called him her ex-best friend, glanced at her. She watched him pause, and the two of them stared at each other for a moment. Chloé watched the boy tense, as if preparing himself for her to launch herself at him. When it was clear Chloé wasn't going to move, Adrien walked up the stairs of the school, glancing back once, but never stopping.

_I'm sorry!_

Chloé wanted to shout. She wanted to explain, but knew she had to keep her mouth shut about the deal, about her suspicions of his father, and she had to keep quiet about Pollen.

_Will I ever have a best friend again?_

Chloé rolled her eyes, quickly walking the last few yards to school so she wouldn't be late.

_I burned all my bridges here a long time ago._

Chloé saw Adrien talking with Nino and a few of the other boys in the courtyard, saw the real smile light up his whole face. Saw the concern flash in his eyes when he caught sight of her again, but he quickly looked away.

_But I don't regret giving Adrien his smile back._

Chloé spent most of class time imagining the perky little bee buzzing with question after question. That kept Chloé from being driven insane by the boring lectures over subjects she had already studied with Adrien. She glanced over at the boy, with his bright green eyes focused on the teacher, actually writing notes.

_How does he do it? I know you know this better than I do. How are you not bored out of your mind?_

She had asked, before Adrien started distancing himself from her. "Because everyone explains things in a different way. Everyone sees things differently, and I want to know it all. I've spent years behind the same walls, and now I get a chance to absorb as much as I can from everyone I meet."

Chloé turned her gaze back to the teacher. She didn't really care about Chemistry, or History, or Math that day. The school represented Adrien's freedom as much as it represented Chloé's prison. Full of enemies she had made herself, filled with her venom, so much that with Pollen in her purse, it felt like she was drowning in it.

#

Chloé didn't talk much that morning, figuring the best way to not come off as mean, was to keep her mouth shut. She handed in the homework Pollen had watched her complete, fascinated by the numbers and the graph, claiming it was just as much magic as she was. Chloé smiled again at the thought. Sabrina gasped to see Chloé pass her own homework in, instead of the packet she had done.

Chloé ignored the gasp, or rather, didn't really hear the gasp, or understand what it meant, because she was too busy remembering her fun times with Pollen the night before.

_How long will that last?_

Chloé went to her usual table for lunch, again, kinda ignoring Sabrina as the girl tried to ask her questions. Chloé wasn't in the mood to talk, she was tired and stressed. The last thing she wanted to do was interact with people, and yet, she was required to, and now all the apprehension and the regret of even agreeing to the deal was settling in Chloé's mind, dragging her down and leaving her gasping for air.

“Chloé,” Sabrina leaned across the table, getting in Chloé's face, which meant Chloé couldn't ignore the bright orange hair, or the glasses anymore. “Why did you hand in your own homework when I gave you a packet in the locker room?” Chloé blinked, remembering the girl had done that, but only now realizing, of course Sabrina would notice if she turned in something else. “Was my work unsatisfactory?” Her voice was becoming a high pitch whine that grated on Chloé's tired ears. “Do you know how hard I worked to complete two packets of graphing homework?”

_Keep your mouth shut._

“Why didn't you at least tell me you were going to do it yourself?”

_Mouth. Shut. Easy._

“Do you also already have the history homework? Because I didn't even finish my own trying to perfect your handwriting for our short essay on the Crusades.”

_Just shut up._

“I mean, for the whole year you do nothing, and then today, of all days you hand in your own homework? I've barely gotten any sleep this week since I've been fielding double the essays in four different subjects!”

“Just shut up!” Sabrina shut up. So did the entire courtyard. Chloé realized she hadn't kept her mouth closed. But it was too late, out of habit, out of spite, out of her own exhaustion and twisted desire to fulfill the devil's handshake, words continued to fly out of Chloé's mouth. “Shut up! Can't you tell when a person would rather be left alone! And if you weren't such a dunce in math you probably would have been able to finish your own essay! Not to mention what kind of idiot are you to do the other person's homework first! If your such a nerd you should care about your own grades more than mine or any stupid bribes I hand out for you to do my homework!”

_One job..._

Chloe shoved her lunch into her backpack, stalking out of the silent courtyard and into the bathroom.

_Hero? Or Villain?_

Chloé slammed the door to the bathroom stall, sitting on top of the toilette lid. She felt Pollen sit on her shoulder. Thankfully, the normally chatty, enthusiastic bee stayed quiet. Chloé glanced at Pollen, seeing the black eyes looking at her, and Chloé quickly looked away. It was a futile attempt to hide the guilt, hoping she could keep the truth hidden, that she could pretend to be the happy, bubbly, kind kid she once remembered she was.

“So...that's why you spent nearly the whole day with me and not with any other humans your age? And that explains the back talk you gave to Chat Noir.”

“Ding ding we have a winner.” Chloé sighed. “Guess I should return you to wherever you came from.”

“No.” Pollen moved to Chloé's other shoulder, looking right into Chloe's sky blue eyes.

“What do you mean no?” Chloé shrugged her shoulders, trying to shake the Kwami away. “You heard me out there or are you deaf?”

_Great. Now I"m insulting the only friend I've had in months. Definitely villain._

“You are my Chosen. There isn't such a thing as a do-over.”

“Well then somebody messed up. And maybe I should be an exception.” Chloé's hands reached up to the hair comb. Pollen moved like a little blur, and Chloé felt a stinging sensation in both palms. “Ow! You stung me!” Chloé blinked at Pollen, who was buzzing in front of her face now.

“I chose you. You are Queen Bee.” The little Kwami put her tiny hands on the sides of Chloé's nose. “Bees always sting when threatened. When they have something important to protect. Their home, their family, their lives. Honey Trap lures with the sweet smell, and we have paralyzing neuro-toxin in our Stinger, Queen Bee has to be able to wield both. Sweetness and venom all in one package.”

_Soo...both? Villainous hero, heroic villain, something in between?_

“Sounds like you are quoting some motivational poster about Ying and Yang or something.” Pollen chuckled.

“Something like that.”

“Soo...you're not mad? Disappointed?” Pollen shook her head.

“Mostly confused, since I am unsure how the girl asking you questions was threatening enough for that much venom.”

“That's a long story...” Chloé swallowed, unsure how to break the news to Pollen, or even if she should. She was saved that debate by screaming and the amplified sounds of sobbing.

“Sounds like we have a mission first!” Pollen flew in a quick circle around Chloé's head. “Let's go!” She pumped a tiny fist into the air.

“Stinger out.” Chloé stood up. At least now she would help undo her own venomous words.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé didn't keep her mouth shut, so Queen Been has to clean up her mess.

Queen Bee opened the door to the bathroom, shrieking and flying up to the ceiling as water poured in from the courtyard. She peaked through the top of the doorway, seeing the courtyard covered with nearly three inches of water, and rising. She carefully flew out of the bathroom, eyes on where all the water was coming from.

Smack dab in the middle of the courtyard, where Chloé's favorite lunch table usually was, sat, or maybe stood, Sabrina, or what was now Sabrina. This akumatized Sabrina was a giant tree with long red leaves hanging on vines from the top of the tree, with two streams of tears cascading down the bark and onto the ground of the courtyard.

_How is a tree supposed to grab the Miraculous?_

Queen Bee didn't have to wait long to find out. Alya was wading through the water, holding her phone up, no doubt filming for her Ladyblog. Apparently she got too close and the tree hurled a seven foot wave of water in Alya's direction, soaking and making her stumble back. Queen Bee watched as Ladybug's yo-yo pulled Alya to the safety of the roof before the long vines grabbed Alya.

Queen Bee, keeping to the edges of the courtyard, eventually flew up to the roof, where Ladybug and Chat Noir were, as well as most of the kids from school. A few were soaked like Alya, and Kim was sitting in the corner, his red sweatshirt a bit tattered with tiny cuts all over his arms and torso.

“Okay, Weeping Willow with a hair day worse than Medusa's, what's the plan?” Queen Bee looked at Ladybug, who was staring down at the villain with a look of intense concentration.

“You must be Queen Bee.” Chat turned to look at her. “We didn't have the pleasure of meeting yesterday.” Queen Bee rolled her eyes as Chat reached out to kiss her hand. It was a stuffy formality, and oddly, more familiar now as Queen Bee than it had been as Chloe.

“Sure we did. I was the beautiful yellow and black blur who flew over your lopsided bubblegum pink blob form.”

“You didn't stick around to see me at my best.”

“What do you expect. I'm a bee, very busy you know.”

_Being the damsel, villain sidekick, and the hero is complicated don't you know?_

“Great, more puns.” Ladybug grumbled, but she didn't take her eyes off the scene below.

“Good one. Have you seen our Weeping Willow friend in action?”

“Yep, so I ask again, what's the plan?”

“Are you faster than hundreds of vines with leaves like tiny knives?” Ladybug looked over her shoulder.

“Umm...I doubt it. Also, I get too low, or she throws her water higher trying to hit me, and I'll fall out of the sky.” The two other heroes looked at her with wider eyes. “What, my wings are delicate!”

_Can I sound like any more like a whiny bitch?_

“Great. Water. Easy to deal with for two insects and a kitty cat.” Ladybug turned to scowl at the scene below again. Queen Bee stood next to Chat Noir to look down at the scene as well.

“What if, one of us distracts the tree long enough for Queen Bee to paralyze it?” Chat leaned on his staff. “Seemed to work yesterday.”

“Its a plant. I have nero-toxin. I don't think it will work.”

“It's a plant-human hybrid, of course it will have nerves.” Chat turned to face Queen Bee.

“Okay, but my stinger is made to piece soft flesh not go through centimeters of tough bark designed to protect the soft wood inside.”

“What if you aim for the parts that aren't covered in bark?” Chat raised an eyebrow at her, it was a challenge for her to come up with something to contradict that idea. Queen Bee wasn't about to back down from a challenge. She studied the tree again, determining the only part, or parts, which weren't covered in bark.

“You want me to stab the victim in the eye and inject my venom?” Queen Bee looked at Ladybug. “Is Chat always this crazy?”

“Yeah. But would it work?” Queen Bee thought for a moment.

“If I can somehow get close enough and if I manage to stab an eye while it is open, then yeah, if it has nerves because it is a hybrid I don't see why it wouldn't. Scientifically speaking.”

“Umm, where's the science that explains how this happens in the first place?” Chat playfully punched Queen Bee's shoulder.

“That's called magic.” Chloe ran a hand through Chat's hair, a quick little scratch before Chat swatted her hand away.

“Will you two stop fooling around. We have work to do.” Ladybug stepped in between her two sidekicks.

_Why do they both seem more familiar now? I can't actually...know them...can I?_

“Well, how's about a Lucky Charm then Ladybug?” Queen Bee asked, while she studied the Sabrina Weeping Willow once more.

_Where are you hiding little akuma?_

Queen Bee didn't bother looking up as Ladybug called for her charm. Something was odd about the weeping tree, other than the obvious, and she needed to figure out what it was.

“A blowtorch?” Ladybug's voice sounded more distant than it should, because Queen Bee was focused on the tree.

Perpetually crying eyes blinking haphazardly, but there was no sign of Sabrina's glasses. Though, something was strange about her eyes besides the lack of glasses and having bark for eyelids.

_Mascara?_

“Maybe we can set the vine hair on fire to give Queen Bee an opening from above to attack.” Chat reached over to poke Queen Bee's side. She brushed his hand away, before she turned and grabbed his baton. “Hey-” Queen Bee threw the baton, just to the left of Sabrina's face etched in the tree bark. The vine hair moved out of the way, revealing a knot in the tree where an ear should be, and balancing on top was a tube of mascara.

“Willow's newest mascara, so waterproof you could weep all day in it and be fine.” Queen Bee pointed, “that's where the akuma is.”

“She started crying over an argument about homework, what does mascara have to do with that?” Ladybug protested.

“How do you know what she started crying about?” Chat asked, leaning slightly closer to Ladybug, green eyes bright, hopeful, lovesick.

_He's got it bad for Ladybug._

“Ask anyone here?” Ladybug stumbled over the words. “Or have you guys not heard the kids gossiping since we brought them to safety?” Queen Bee looked around at her classmates, huddled farther away from the edge, whispering to each other while the superheroes, well, weren't being very super standing around arguing with each other.

“You,” Queen Bee pointed to Alya, figuring she would know, if anybody knew. “Where did she get the mascara?”

“From Chloé Bourgeois,” Queen Bee ignored the sting in Alya's voice at her name, she expected it. “The girl she had the argument with.”

“I rest my case.” Queen Bee reached for her stinger. “Now, how is a blow torch going to help us get close enough to grab it?”

“Wait,” Ladybug held up a hand, eyes darting all around the courtyard and rooftop. “We might not need your venom after all.” Queen Bee shrugged, waiting for Ladybug to elaborate.

#

“Ugh, how much do you weigh Chat?” Queen Been held the other hero under his arms, pulling him into the air with her. Her fingers slipped, just a little, and Chat giggled.

_Stupid brain, why is that laugh familiar?_

“I'll have you know I am at the purr-fect BMI.”

“The 'purr-fect' pun is old, and I've only heard it once. Ladybug must be sick of it.” Queen Bee grunted, hoping she could fly Chat all the way over to the tree.

“And your wings are two small to fly you, much less me, so how does that work again?” Queen Bee grunted again, saving her breath for the task at hand. “Exactly. Magic. Puns are a magical form of humor, Ladybug isn't tired of them.” Queen Bee lined up just above the tree.

“Are you sure your belt tail is secure?” She gasped out.

“Sounds like you are about to drop me anyway, so I don't think it matters.” Chat was right about one thing, Queen Bee let go. “Cannonball!” Queen Bee rolled her eyes, diving down after him.

He stretched out, blowtorch in hand. All the vines reached up to the two invaders dropping from the sky. Queen Bee wrapped her hands around the belt, feeling the magical leather slip through her hands, leaving behind a burning sensation. Chat swung like a pendulum as Queen Bee held on for dear life. He used to blowtorch to keep the vines from getting too close. Queen Bee grunted, straining her muscles to hold Chat suspended, but they were sinking, slowly. The vines knocked the blowtorch from Chat's hands. Queen Bee looked over to the roof, where Ladybug was snapping the mascara tube in two.

_Thank God._

Queen Bee turned away from Ladybug doing her job, doing her best to make her and Chat's fall from the sky, graceful and controlled. She would have settled for controlled, but her wings gave out when they were still ten feet from the ground and they dropped straight down.

Queen Bee closed her eyes, expecting her face to smack against the ground, wondering just how much damage the suit would protect her from. Instead, she felt arms wrap around her waist and toss her back into the air before she was caught princess style, in Chat Noir's arms.

“If there's one thing I can do, it is land on feet.”

_How do I know you?_

“Uh, can I have my tail back?” Queen Bee quickly released the belt, pushing off of Chat Noir and shaking her wings out. They hurt. She wondered if it was possible to break her wings.

“I'm never carrying either of you again.” She grumbled. Ladybug landed next to the heroes.

“Everything good?”

“Perfectly fine M'Lady.” Chat bowed.

“Says the one who didn't do any of the actual work.” Queen Bee rolled her shoulders, the pain slowly abating.

“I caught you didn't I? After you let us drop?”

“Thanks for that.” Queen Bee didn't feel like arguing anymore, instead turning to see Sabrina, sitting on top of the picnic table she usually shared with Chloé.

“Hey, at least if this Chloé girl is going to start doing her own homework, you'll have more free time on your hands.” Ladybug was comforting Sabrina. Queen Bee sighed. She felt Chat's fist nudge her arm as Ladybug walked back over.

“You're staying for the pound it this time?” Queen Bee made a fist, bumping knuckles with Ladybug and Chat Noir before they all went their separate ways.

_Do I know you two?_

Queen Bee's wings were still sore enough, that she had to run, around the school building, hide in some bushes, transform back, and then sneak back to the bathroom through the back of the school.

_There goes another chance to follow the butterfly...not that I really need to anymore.  
_

Chloé grabbed her bag from the stall she had left it in. Pollen landed on her shoulder. “Good job! Another mission complete!” Chloé chuckled at the bee's enthusiasm.

“Is your honey at home ready, or do you need some of the other honey?” Pollen pursed her lips.

“I guess your honey. My honey won't be ready for a few days.” Chloé pulled out the bear squeeze bottle honey, putting a drop the size of a penny on her finger. Pollen licked it up quickly, sticking out her tongue. “Can't wait til I have my own honey.” Chloé thought about asking what was so wrong with the honey, but figured if Pollen was anything like her, the only reason would be because she just didn't like it. “So, what are you going to do about the girl you yelled at?”

“Sabrina?” Chloé shrugged her shoulders, watching as Pollen settled down in her purse. “I don't know.” Usually she ignored the problem, but Chloé figured she couldn't ignore Pollen. Chloé reached into her bag, pulling out the packet of all the homework Sabrina worked on. Chloé glanced at the essay Sabrina said she didn't have time to finish her own, and Chloé had an idea.

Chloé ripped a page from her notebook, using the bathroom stall wall as a hard writing surface, and wrote a quick apology and suggestion to use any of Chloé's homework as her own if she needed it.

_She deserves it...but...Hawk Moth wouldn't approve._

Chloé sighed, squaring her shoulders and deciding, that since she just gave him two people in as many days, she earned herself one good deed. It certainly wouldn't change anybody's opinion of her being a mean spoiled brat.

Chloé snuck around the edges of the courtyard, slipping into the classroom before anyone else. She put the packet and note on Sabrina's desk before she headed back out to find a quiet place to eat her lunch alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé has to make another trip to the Agreste mansion. Pollen wants to go with. Can Chloé keep her Kwami from finding out she has been working with Hawk Moth this whole time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where the minor violence, and the swearing gets a little worse too, warning kicks in. I don't think it is too graphic, but it is a step up from the show, considering it is a children's show. Or at least, since it is also a superhero show, any violence is saved for when involved characters are transformed. (I'm probably being a little...over dramatic or paranoid, but I would rather say it and not be a big deal, then find out what I think isn't all that violent turns out to be a big deal to some.)

Chloé waited until the last possible second to walk back to class, actually following Marinette and Alya into the room. She was surprised when the best friend duo was shoved aside by a smiling Sabrina and she wrapped Chloé up in a hug.

“Thank you!” Sabrina tightened her grip on Chloé repeating the words a few times in an ecstatic tone. Chloé felt the surprised look on her face relax, as she was wrapped in the warmth of forgiveness.

_One._

Chloé moved her hands up, placing them on Sabrina's shoulders, planning to push her away.

_Two._

Warm, friendly, and kind words just kept coming from Sabrina's mouth as she also apologized for yelling at Chloé.

_Three._

Chloé knew she should push her away, she knew the hug didn't fit in at all with her image, with her deal, but she had forgotten what a hug from a friend felt like.

_Four._

Chloé pushed Sabrina away slightly. “Let's not get too mushy.” She said as she rolled her eyes and walked back to her seat. Though her voice wasn't nearly as harsh as she usually made it.

_Did I linger too long?_

Chloé missed the hug already, but was comforted by the fact Sabrina didn't seem to have hard feelings. Chloé was less comforted by the fact, that as her classmates asked Sabrina what brought on the sudden hug and forgiveness, the girl readily answered by waving around Chloé's apology note. Chloé didn't doubt the girl would have read it aloud had the teacher's arrival not prompted everyone to return to their seats and start taking notes.

#

Chloé was in the middle of one of her essays after school, when the deep gong alert on her phone went off. Pollen floated over to the phone instantly. “Who is it?”

Chloé snatched the phone away, dreading actually reading the message, but pulling it up anyway. Chloé breathed a tiny sigh of relief, only a time was there, like usual, so she wouldn't have to explain much to Pollen yet.

“Just an appointment I have. Which, you'll be staying here while I go.” Chloé went back to her desk, feeling Pollen land on her shoulder again.

“No. We stick together, just in case you have to transform again.”

“There won't be any more akumas today.”

“How do you know?”

_Hawk Moth will be busy talking to me._

“I haven't seen more than one akuma a day, ever.”

“Doesn't mean it won't happen.”

“I'm not taking you with me.”

“I'm going whether you want me to or not!” Chloé turned her head, seeing the little bee cross her arms and stare right back at her. She was buzzing, which Chloé was guessing was the sound she made when she was angry.

_Stubborn little bee..._

“What if I take out the comb?” Pollen gasped at the suggestion. “I'll put it back in after my meeting.”

“But...all my honey progress would be lost...” Pollen's voice was choked. Chloé sighed, knowing if she resorted to taking out the hair comb every time Gabriel Agreste set up a meeting, then Pollen might never have her honey. Chloé tapped her eraser against her desk. She didn't have another way of stopping her Kwami, so Chloé resigned herself to having a long discussion afterward, depending on what was said during the meeting anyway.

“Fine. But you have to stay in my purse.” Pollen nodded and she grabbed Chloé's ponytail, using it like a swing while Chloé tried to write her essay on conservation of water.

#

Chloé wasn't completely satisfied with her essay by the time she had to leave in order to be punctual for her meeting. Her conclusion was pushed to the back of her mind as she walked into Gabriel Agreste's office, this time to him sitting at his desk, eyes on his computer.

She sat down across from him, and his steel gray eyes looked her over, before he nodded. “Two akumas in two days, very impressive.” Chloé shrugged. “Have you just been holding back this whole time?”

“I got lucky.” Chloé quickly said.

“Well, we are unlucky.” Gabriel turned the monitor around, and Chloé saw he was on the Ladyblog, with the brand new bio for Queen Bee on the screen. “A new hero in Paris. I thought she would be a one time thing, like Rena Rogue, but after she appeared again today, it seems she will be sticking around.”

“And what do you expect me to do about it?” Chloé crossed her arms.

“Nothing. I'm just showing you the evidence that we'll be working together for a bit longer. Queen Bee will make things more difficult to get to Chat Noir's and Ladybug's Miraculous.”

“Fine, whatever. You didn't have to drag me down here to tell me something I already know.” Chloé stood up, turning around, “My time is precious you know. I have a ton of homework tonight.” Chloé was reaching for the doorknob, when her head was pulled back sharply by her ponytail and her body was shoved against the door. She found the steel gray eyes staring down at her, sharper than she had ever seen them. Chloé gasped for breath, his weight against her making it hard to breathe, the doorknob digging sharply into the flesh of her abdomen.

_He knows about the apology, the hug. I knew I shouldn't have let it last so long!_

“Cocky little bitch.” The man seethed. “You waltz in here with the trouble making Miraculous thinking you can deceive me!” Chloé didn't have enough breath to respond, but she felt her eyes widen. Cruel laughter danced out of his lips. “I know what every Miraculous looks like, each one unique, so imagine my surprise when my unofficial sidekick starts to walk out with none other than the bee hair comb sitting in her ponytail.” Gabriel twisted Chloé's ponytail in his hand, pulling it tighter, wrenching her neck backward to its limit.

_He...knows. Oh God, he knows about Pollen!_

Chloé tried to form words, wanting to lie her way out of it, but all she could do was gasp for air, suffocating in trouble of her own making. “I'll tell you what I want you to do about it, now that you can do something useful.” Gabriel's smile was twisted, evil, corrupt, frightening in a way Chloé hadn't actually expected to see from a man who gazed so kindly, lovingly, at the portrait of his wife hanging behind his desk. “You are going to get me those Miraculous, or else-”

“No!” Pollen's voice, and the buzzing shook Chloé from the trance the steel eyes had on her. Chloé tried to wiggle free, tried to push back so she could get her voice back. “You can't wield both the Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculous! With a great wish also comes a great loss, to put the universe in balance again!”

“Nice of you to join us little bee.” Gabriel snarled, his eyes glancing away, “but you can just stay out of this. This deal is something between us, from long before you showed up.” The stormy eyes locked on Chloé's again. “Get me the Miraculous or else!” Tears stung Chloé's eyes as she managed, barely, to shake her head no.

_Being a bitch for you is one thing...being evil for you is another._

“Really? You would rather loose both Adrien's freedom and your new Kwami friend?” The voice was sickly sweet as Chloé felt the man's long fingers reach under the comb. “I could always add this to my collection, another Miraculous that can't get in my way.” Pollen's buzzing was getting louder, and Chloé felt every muscle in her body tighten, she managed to push back, giving her a split second of air.

“Fine.” Gabriel Agreste stepped back, allowing Chloé to breath, and rub her stomach.

_You jerk._

Chloé saw Pollen, hovering near her, looking at her sadly.

_There's that Salem witch hunter look._

“I'll get you their Miraculous.” Chloé slowly said, chest heaving trying to make up for the lack of oxygen, blinking away the angry and sad tears mixing together for her own little tiny waterfall.

_I've lost everyone else, I can't loose you too Pollen. Not like this._

“Glad to see we've come to an understanding.” Gabriel Agreste held out a hand, with a business card. It was a simple white card, with a tornado watermark in the corner. The name on the card was Victor Barnes. “Mixed Martial Arts, I want to hear you going at least three times a week. That, the fact the heroes think you are one of them, and your stinger, should allow you to get close enough to get the two Miraculous.” Chloé glared, but she took the card. Gabriel looked at the clock, “You better head out. Adrien is supposed to be home soon.”

_Stupid cold hearted asshole._

Chloé didn't say another word, just scooped up Pollen and stalked out, quickly covering her watery eyes with her sunglasses.

#

Chloé couldn't quite stop crying, glad her sunglasses hid the worst of it as she quickly walked the blocks back home.

_Stupid._

She nearly walked in front of a car.

_Idiot._

She bumped into someone, and just quickly walked away.

_Mean._

Her foot crushed an ant.

_Evil._

Chloé ran up to her room, holding back the sobs until she flung herself onto her bed. She buried her head in her arms. Then they wracked her body, her pillowcases being almost instantly soaked as she cried.

_Crybaby._

She hadn't cried in years. And she couldn't stop the tears now. She didn't want to cry, hated feeling like the world, like Hawk Moth pulled one over on her, hated to be weak, but she couldn't stop crying.

“Chloé?” Pollen's voice was tentative. “Chloé?” The girl couldn't answer. She knew she needed to explain, she owed her Kwami at least that much for sticking up for her, but Chloé couldn't get a word out. She felt Pollen curl up in the crook of her elbow.

_I'm sorry._

Chloé wasn't worthy and she didn't deserve to be a hero. She didn't deserve Adrien, Pollen, the hotel suite, or anything else she had. Chloé sobbed, not even responding when the butler came to tell her dinner was ready and her father was waiting. He crept into her room, trying to ask what was wrong, but since the only response was more sobbing, he left the room.

Eventually a different set of footsteps approached. “Chloé?” A familiar voice rang out as it came closer to her bedroom. “Chloé dear,” she heard the man suck in a breath as the door to her bedroom squeaked open. “Chloé?” A voice full of concern washed over her, same with a comforting hand, rubbing her back as she choked on her sobs.

“Chloé what happened? What has made you so upset?”

_It's all my fault. I don't deserve your sympathy._

“Chloé, what's wrong child?”

_In what twisted universe did I, with my walled off, thorn covered heart, get the loving father? Oh yeah..._

Chloé rolled over, throwing herself into her father's arms where he sat on the edge of her bed. She buried her head into his broad shoulder, crying into his sash.

_This one._

His arms wrapped around her back and held her close. “Shh, shh. Calm down sweetie and tell me what happened.”

_I'm no sweetie._

Chloé pulled herself closer, feeling the warmth of her father's chest, soothing the ache in her stomach and the pain in her head. “Did something happen at school? Does it have to do with the akuma? Did somebody hurt you?”

_Yes. Yes. Yes._

Chloé sucked in a long breath, pulling herself together.

_Secrets and lies and masks._

“No.” She did her best to blink away the tears. She could tell her father wasn't convinced, his eyebrows creased together and the wrinkles around his eyes were always more prominent when he was worried about her. “No.” Chloé said again, more forcefully. Her father moved his hands from her back, cupping her cheeks. “No,” Chloé wanted to say it with more conviction, but it came out a strained whisper.

“Then tell me what did happen. And we'll fix it.”

_No. This isn't something your money or power can fix._

Chloé looked down, shaking her head. She heard her father sigh as he pulled his hands away from her cheeks. “Is this...a...er...feminine problem?” Chloé couldn't help but snort at the tentative voice and the stutter of her father, the mayor, asking about feminine issues. “Good, well,” Chloé's father put a hand on her head. “Even if it is, or anything else, you know you can talk to me, right?”

_Not this._

Chloé slowly nodded.

“I'll have the butler bring our dinner up here and we'll eat. Food always soothes the soul.” Chloé glanced at the clock, seeing that it was almost time for her father to get back to work. He followed her gaze. “And I'm pushing back all meetings until Monday, well, there is one on Sunday I can't push back, but...” He put a hand on Chloé's head, “how about on Saturday, we have a daddy daughter date? The new Asian Fusion place has offered me a free meal and I would be honored for you to join me.”

Chloé looked up, seeing warmth and love in her father's eyes. She wiped her tears away. “Okay.” How could she turn down her father? One who was willing to try, willing to console her even when he didn't know her problems were of her own making, getting trapped in a web she herself had made.

Her father made the arrangements to have dinner brought to Chloé's rooms, and he took her by the hand to lead her to the table. “Nice daisies, it was like you knew we'd eat in here.” Chloé numbly nodded, sitting down next to her father. “The flowerpots by the windows are new. What are you growing?”

“More daisies.” Chloé mumbled, feeling Pollen stir in her jacket pocket.

“They'll be lovely when they bloom.” Chloé's father smiled at her, and out of habit, she gave a small smile in return. “You know, when I met your mother, she was knee deep in a garden.” Chloé looked up with a start. They hadn't spoken of her mother in years. “Digging a trench to test out an irrigation system. I had come to help with the inspection, make sure they had the proper permits for it and their bee colony.”

“Bees?” Chloé whispered. She watched as her father got a far away look in his eyes, lost to the past, but willing to comply to Chloé's comment.

“Your grandfather had eccentric hobbies and when I met your mother he was testing out bee keeping as one of them. Fascinating really, how it works.” Chloé put a finger in her pocket, feeling Pollen's antenna brush against them.

“Did he ever hear from her?” Chloé was just curious, it didn't matter much what the answer was, her mother had left without a word, and Chloé had gotten over, was over it, but she was curious if her mother had abandoned the family she was born into as readily as the one she had created.

“Not that I know of. Though he wasn't in the best of health by then, and passed a few months later.” Chloé nodded, remembering the funeral, not sure then why she had been dragged to say goodbye to a man she hadn't known. “I wish you had gotten to know him, he was a great man, if eccentric, but your mother was worried about the bees, she didn't want you traumatized by the insects before you could understand them.”

Chloé didn't really notice when the butler laid their dinners out on the table, both a testament to how well he did his job, and how absorbed Chloé was in hearing about a past she should have known about.

“So, he kept beekeeping?” The question felt weird in Chloé's mouth, the irony sitting oddly in her mind.

“Yes, it was quite a booming business, still is really.” Her father began to eat and Chloé followed suit, though she kept looking at him, curiosity baited. “He left some stocks for your mother, but she hasn't claimed them. Left a trust for you, on the condition of you having the freedom a child should have, and if your mother doesn't claim her stocks before you turn eighteen, they will be yours, honey.” Chloé's father winked and Chloé felt a giggle come out, unexpectedly, but one that was needed.

“How come you never told me any of this before?” Chloé watched as her father cut the steak on his plate into small pieces. She waited for his answer, knowing he was choosing his words carefully, seeing the way he chewed his upper lip.

“Well, you were frustrated at being at a funeral of a man you didn't know, and any mention of your mother at that point only upset you. So, I decided to wait. I was waiting for the pain of your mother leaving to abate, and then I was waiting until you could understand what exactly was left for you, and then I was waiting to see if you ever asked about her, since you haven't in nearly nine years.”

“Oh,” Chloé turned away and put some food in her mouth so she had an excuse not to say anything.

“And I probably should have just kept waiting, you were already upset, and I brought up her and-”

“It's fine.” Chloé blurted out. “I mean, I'm not upset about what you told me about mom and my grandfather...it's actually, kinda nice to hear.”

_Compared to what I'm actually upset at, I could listen to my mother's past all day._

“Well, now you know.” Chloé watched as her father's eyes drifted to the daisies on the table, saw them enter with sad nostalgia into the past.

_You hurt too, but you still put me first. Why is Gabriel Agreste so different?_

Chloé removed her hand from her pocket, pressing gently at the spot where the doorknob had dug into her abdomen. She winced at the jolt of pain.

“You okay Chloé?” Her father's concerned eyes were back on her, probably where they should be, on his daughter, the present, the future, not continually stuck in the past.

“Yeah.” Chloé pulled her hand away from her stomach. “Just bit my tongue.”

They didn't talk much the rest of the meal, but that was okay. They had talked more already than they had in a while. It was more than enough for Chloé, knowing he had stayed to eat with her when she knew he could be doing paperwork or dealing with phone calls or other things. Just his presence was a comfort to the girl, when she needed him the most.

“Don't stay up too late sweetie.” Chloé's father brushed back a stray strand of blond hair before he kissed her forehead. He hadn't done that in a while, usually too rushed to get back to work.

“Okay dad.” Chloé watched him go, tempted to grab his arm and ask him to stay in her room, irrationally afraid to be alone. But she let him walk away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> (I can see where some Miraculous fanfics allude to Gabriel being violent towards Adrien, but even understanding this, I surprised myself a little with the scene between Gabriel and Chloe in this chapter.)
> 
> And yeah, a bee connection to a girl who ends up with the powers of a bee, maybe a little odd, but mostly I just wanted to give Adré Bourgeois a reason to use "honey" as an endearment term, knowing it is a pun to some extent. (And I will probably use it in every chapter he is in. Corney puns just seem to belong in Miraculous.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pollen gets the whole story. Chloé and André have their daddy daughter date.

“I can't believe it!” Pollen was sitting on Chloé's head, looking in the mirror with Chloé in her bathroom. Chloé had pulled her shirt up, to look at her abdomen, finding the tender spot was bruised, horribly bruised. It was the ugliest mixture of blue, purple, and black Chloé had ever seen, stark against her otherwise pale skin. “Look what he did to you!” Pollen buzzed loudly, obsidian eyes narrowed as Chloé continued to stand in silence. Chloé couldn't help but stare at the bruise. It held her gaze captive, like his fist had held her hair, and the deal held her captive. A trap she had willingly walked into, and willingly stayed. “Are you really going to give him what he wants?” Pollen's voice was quieter this time.

“Yeah,” Chloé mumbled, looking down at her feet, not daring to look Pollen in the eye.

_I have too._

“But he's the bad guy!”

“Yeah I shouldn't...” Chloé looked up. “But if I don't...he'll lock my best friend away forever. Maybe, if he just gets what he wants, it'll be over.” Pollen's face got into Chloé's gaze, the completely black eyes staring at her. Chloé held her breath, waiting for Pollen's refusal to help.

“Start from the beginning.” Chloé rolled her shirt back down, taking Pollen to the bed with her, talking, slowly, about how she found herself agreeing to turn on her allies. She told Pollen about her mother, about Adrien, about his mother, and the black cloud of depression that hung over him as he was kept in that house day after day after day. She told Pollen how she asked Gabriel Agreste to let Adrien go to public school, and that was when he struck a deal with her, one that hadn't seemed too bad, considering she was already a bit standoffish and mean anyway.

“That mansion will suck the life out of Adrien if he goes back.” Chloé sighed, sprawled out on her bed. “I won't let that happen.”

“If he is your best friend, how come I haven't heard you talk to him?”

“He probably hates the mean spirited girl I've become. Well, I know he hates my actions, and doesn't want to be seen associating with me, or condoning my actions.” Chloé looked over at Pollen, the little yellow and black body sitting on the pillow next to Chloé's face. “I'm sorry Pollen. But I can't give up now.”

“I know.” Pollen looked up, smiling a little. “If you were to consider giving up, I wouldn't have chosen you.” Chloé blinked at Pollen. “Bees are willing to die to protect who or what they care about most. So, your devotion to the boy only makes me more sure you are Queen Bee, not less.” Chloé felt her eyes get watery again, but this time managed to keep her tears at bay. “Though I can't say I approve of trying to get the other Miraculous, but if you really think there isn't another way, when you are deemed good enough at your Martial Arts training to go after Ladybug and Chat Noir, I won't stop you. I just ask, that you don't burn your bridges with them until you have too. Maybe, before your training is done, you might think of another way to protect your friend.”

“Okay.”

_So, basically, stay on their good side so when the time comes I can get close enough to take the Miraculous. That I can do._

“Are you willing to talk to them about this? Maybe we can just, stop him, instead of giving in.”

“Pollen,” Chloé sighed, “stopping Hawk Moth's quest for the Miraculous in no way guarantees Adrien's freedom. And I am not compromising on that.” Pollen chuckled.

“You're stubborn.”

_People tell me that all the time._

“Fair enough.” Pollen shrugged. “Protecting is what we do.”

“Hey, umm...” Chloé thought back to her interactions with the other heroes. “Is there any particular reason why it almost felt like I knew Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

“Besides the obvious that they have saved you from the akumas you agreed to make?” Pollen's antenna twitched. Chloé nodded. “Yeah. You are Queen Bee, with a desire to protect her subjects, so you wish to do that both with their superhero and normal identities. So for you, the glamour is weakened, and you'll be able to pick up on things that might lead you to knowing who's behind the mask, especially if you've met them even once in real life, they will feel familiar.”

“So...I'm not crazy?”

"Besides the fact you agreed to hand over the two most powerful Miraculous over to Hawk Moth."

_Yeah, crazy._

“I'm surprised you aren't more, mad at me. And thanks, for sticking up for me, even when I told you to stay in my purse.” Pollen began buzzing.

“Of course I would stand up for you! Especially against someone hurting you! And I get that you had secrets before I got here, but now I'm here, and we'll work through your problems together!”

_Together._

A word Chloe hadn't heard in a good way since she made the deal with Gabriel Agreste. “All right, don't get yourself all worked up.” Chloé put a finger on Pollen's head, and the Kwami stopped buzzing.

“He's lucky. Had you thought of transforming, we could have ended the whole thing right then and there.”

“But then Adrien would have been taken out of school.” Pollen blinked, and Chloé wasn't quite sure if the bee was looking at her, or somewhere past her, since she had no discernible pupil. “Pollen?” Chloé slowly moved her finger from Pollen's head, to the little belly of the Kwami. Pollen giggled, gently pushing her finger away.

“That tickles!” She giggled a little louder, smiling up at Chloé. Chloé smiled back.

“That's what you get for suddenly going silent on me. What were you thinking about?”

“Just...something.” Pollen looked away.

“I thought we were in this together.” Chloé gently teased. Pollen stuck her tiny pink tongue out.

“I'll tell you if we ever need to use desperate measures.”

_So even you have your secrets._

“Okay.” Chloé shrugged her shoulders, rolling so she was flat on her back again. She brought one hand to her stomach, feeling the warmth of the bruise under her striped tank top.

“Are you sure you're okay?” Pollen spoke from her place on the pillow. Chloé glanced at her out of the corner of her eyes.

_Physically? I'm not incapacitated. Mentally? Could be worse. Emotionally? Messed up. And don't get me started on Spiritually...I'm talking to one of many mini Gods when I wasn't even sure I believed in the idea of one..._

“I'm probably about as okay as I can be considering the mess I've gotten us into.” Chloé sighed.

“Your father seems nice.”

“Yeah.”

“What are you guys going to talk about on your daddy daughter date?”

“Hopefully nothing. Or at least, something that I can actually talk about without worrying him.”

“You just cried for nearly a half hour on him, I think he's worried.” Chloé narrowed her eyes slightly at the Kwami.

“Just let me worry about dealing with my father. You can help me worry about Hawk Moth and the Miraculous.” Pollen shrugged before flying over to her drawer hive. Chloé didn't move much the rest of the night, only changing into something more comfortable to sleep, glaring at the bruise as she changed.

#

Chloé spent most of the next day doing homework. She did notice though, her father, while having no meetings still had paperwork, but he was present for breakfast, lunch, and her afternoon snack. They didn't say much, except he reminded her about their daddy daughter date.

Chloé knew he was checking in on her, watching to see if she was going to break down again. But Chloé was stubborn, and strong, and she wasn't going to give the world or Hawk Moth the satisfaction of knowing she would give up just because of a little bruise. Even if it was a bit painful.

Chloé pulled the zipper up on her blue dress, the one that matched her eyes. It was supposed to be form fitting, but while normally Chloé liked the way it looked and felt, it didn't quite feel so good to have the fabric cinched at her waist, pinching the tender area in her abdomen.

_Great. Another thing Hawk Moth has ruined for me...my favorite dress._

Chloé quickly put on a different dress, a looser one, black with pink and purple flowers embroidered on it. She let her hair down, adjusting the comb to just behind her left ear. Chloé grabbed her black clutch, which was a little smaller than her usual purse, but Pollen insisted she didn't mind. Chloé didn't even pack backup lipstick just so Pollen had the entire purse to herself. Chloé left her rooms, passing her father's office, and heard him inside. Chloé checked her watch.

_Shouldn't he be getting ready?_

Chloé found herself pausing outside the door, straining her ears.

“Just tell me the truth Mr. Damocles.” Chloé found herself leaning against the wall. “No, I won't get you fired. I just want to hear the truth.” Chloé tilted her head. “She's been what now?” Chloé heard a bite to his voice.

_His papa bear voice._

Chloé walked back to her room.

_I am so busted...._

Chloé picked up a pillow and threw it across the room. She then rolled her eyes and smoothed her dress.

_I guess dad will have something to say to me at dinner after all._

Chloé stalled for time by pacing in her room until she was pretty sure her father would be in the lobby. She was surprised Pollen didn't say anything, though, maybe after a few days with Chloé, the Kwami knew when to let Chloé stew in her own thoughts.

#

“You look great honey.” Her father winked at her as she joined him in the hotel lobby. Chloé did her best not to roll her eyes.

“Thanks dad.”

They didn't really say much until their food arrived. They were tucked into a quiet corner of the restaurant, and Chloé was counting the minutes until her father would say something.

“So, Chloé,” Chloé looked up, trying to keep her eyes wide open and innocent. “How's school?”

“School is school. I find it boring, but hey, I don't really get a choice there.” Her father's eyes narrowed slightly, and Chloé prepared herself for a lecture about the assets of public school, hoping that would derail her dad from what he was going to say about school.

“I hear you've been a little...hard on your classmates.”

_How sweet to try to lessen what a bitch I've been._

“So?” Chloé felt herself tense up, finding herself putting up her walls again.

“I've also noticed you don't go out with friends, and you aren't texting or calling people, and I haven't seen or heard you talking about Adrien in months.”

_Is that all?_

“Can't help it if people can't get past my hard truths.”

_Or general bitchiness._

“Chloé, I know you can do better than this. I know you know the difference between a harsh truth and harsh comments that don't need to be said.” Chloé looked up and blinked. “So, why have you been acting out?”

_What do I say?_

Chloé bit her lip looking away. Again she turned to putting food in her mouth to delay answering. “Is this about your mother? A classmate? A teacher? Lizzie? M-?” Chloé nearly choked when her father mentioned Lizzie, cutting the last question, practically a whisper short. “So it goes back to Lizzie?” Her father reached a hand out, but Chloé pulled her hands back, balling them into her napkin in her lap.

_Deflect!_

“What do you know about Lizzie?” Her father chuckled.

“The day of the art show, I was there remember? I was looking forward to seeing your painting and Lizzie's considering how long she stood in my lobby painting it. When I didn't see it, I asked her parents about it. They told me, in a very disrespectful and upset tone, mind you, about what you did.”

_How many times I am going to get busted?_

“Yeah well, she turned on me.”

“I know.” Chloé raised her eyebrows. “After talking to them, I talked to the principal, finding out you had used my name to avoid detention, but I also heard, that someone, after the fact, had left him an anonymous note saying that Lizzie had said some things that you must have over heard for you to feel the need to take vengeance on her painting.”

“She manipulated me into buying her stuff and then called me mean and spoiled.” Chloé made sure to add a lot of bite into that sentence, pushing her anger through those words over everything else she was angry about.

“Well I can't change what she said, but how do we make this better? You tell me Chloé and let me help you.”

_Guess this might be an easier sell than I thought._

“Can I train in mixed martial arts?” Her father's eyebrows shot up. “I mean, to work out my anger, it would be a positive outlet for my anger issues.”

“Well...”

“Please daddy?” Chloé fluttered her eyelashes, knowing he had taken the bait and he just needed to say yes.

“If you really think it will help.”

“Thanks daddy! I have a business card at home for a place recommended to me, and you can set me up to start with three lessons a week. Oh, as soon as possible please.” Her dad smiled.

“Okay sweetie.”

_Sometimes being daddy's little girl really pays off._

Chloé turned back to her dinner in a slightly better mood. She was going to be good to go for martial arts and her father was a fairly patient man, buying her time before he started asking her if she felt better from the training. Hopefully enough time for her to get good, take the Miraculous, and give them to Hawk Moth, securing Adrien's freedom.

_Sorry dad. I'm going to be angry for a little while longer._

#

Chloé was in her father's office while he set her up with the mixed martial arts training, she would be having private lessons, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Chloé was satisfied, making sure to hug her father, even kissing him on the cheek before she retired to her room.

_Thank you for listening...even if all I do is lie._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé hangs with heroes and starts her Mixed Martial Arts training.

Chloé sat on her bed, watching Pollen as she aimlessly drifted from flowerpot to flowerpot. “This is really happening.” She muttered.

“Yeah.” Chloé rolled her eyes, unsure what her Kwami actually expected from her.

“You are going to do this?”

“At this point I don't see another choice. Unless you have another way out?” Pollen shook her head. Chloé felt the hair comb buzz, and she reached up and adjusted it slightly.

“Ladybug or Chat Noir want to get a hold of you. Transform and you can use your stinger as a kind of communicator as well.”

“Interesting. Stinger out!” Chloé transformed, grateful the magic seemed to protect her tender abdomen from feeling pain even in the skin tight suit. Queen Bee listened to the message, and headed out to meet her new friends.

“So,” Queen Bee strolled between the two heroes, feeling the lovesick tension ebbing from Chat Nor, “you guys always patrol on Saturday night?” She fluttered between buildings when her companions jumped, and she smiled. She felt better as Queen Bee than as she did as Chloe, even though Queen Bee had the same problems, there was just, more confidence, more strength when infused with the magic of the hero.

“Usually.” Chat seemed to be the chatty one. “We tend to stumble upon at least one petty crime to stop.” Queen Bee nodded, deciding to try not to stare at Chat too much, already knowing she thought him familiar, she decided to see if she felt Ladybug was more or less familiar.

She looked over at Ladybug, studied the way the hero walked, the way she held her head, and the way she responded to Chat's pun filled pick up lines. Queen Bee pursed her lips, feeling she might actually know the other two heroes. Not that she had just seen them in passing, it was a strong feeling of familiarity, though their names escaped her.

_The only people I would know well enough for posture analyzing and vocal inflections would be from school...but that is, or would be kinda crazy._

Not that she completely dismissed the idea, but she figured knowing their identities, if they were her classmates, it would only be harder to do what needed to be done.

“So, how did you get the Miraculous?” Chat was talking again, to her instead of trying to flirt with Ladybug.

“Found it in my bag one day.”

“Same. So, did you put it on right away, did you hesitate, were you excited, nervous?" Queen Bee looked over at the boy in black.

“Curious little kitty aren't we?” Queen Bee smirked as the boy rolled his green eyes.

“Me, I was born ready, couldn't wait to be a hero.”

“Just because you tell me your story, doesn't mean I'll tell you mine.” Chat Noir shrugged.

“Suit yourself Bee.” She looked over at Ladybug.

“Is he always so chatty?” Ladybug rolled her eyes.

“He's going to ask you until you give in.”

“What about you Ladybug?”

“Honestly I was a nervous wreck.” Queen Bee giggled.

“Then I guess my feelings were somewhere between you two.”

_After thinking I didn't deserve it and that somebody made a mistake. But that might be a bit too revealing._

“What does your Kwami eat?” Queen Bee raised an eyebrow at Chat. “What? It is good to know in case of emergencies. Mine likes camemberet.”

“Well, that's surprising...” Queen Bee took a breath. “Mine likes honey.” She decided not to go into her Kwami's high standards.

“Cookies." Ladybug stretched. “Chocolate chip is the favorite, but whatever we can get our hands on in an emergency.” Ladybug looked at the two of them. Queen Bee gazed at Ladybug's eyes, the blue color seemed to waver between darker sea and lighter sky. She wondered if that was the glamour being weaker for her. “So, Queen Bee, welcome to the club.” Ladybug held out a hand.

_Great, more handshakes._

Queen Bee shook hands with the heroes. “We figured,” Chat sprawled out lazily on the roof, “it would be official you were sticking around if you joined us on patrol.”

“Trust me, you'll see so much of me, you'll be sick of me.”

_Or hate me when I turn on you due to an older handshake._

Chat laughed, which sent Queen Bee's mind into a frenzy.

_I know that laugh. That laugh..._

Queen Bee shook her head, not wanting to figure it out, not wanting to know the people she would betray.

“Anyway,” Ladybug rolled her eyes at Chat, “you seem pretty good at picking out the obscure hiding places of akuma.”

_Friendly compliment, or sneaking suspicion?_

“Just got lucky I guess.” Queen Bee shrugged her shoulders. “I'm good at reading people.”

_I had to get good, to be more efficient, to find my full potential as the bitch pawn._

“What do you read about us?” Chat raised an eyebrow, a cocky eyebrow, a dare.

“I thought the whole idea of the masks were so our identities stay a secret.”

“Are you that good?”

_Supposedly._

Queen Bee just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. “Anyway, if we are done here, I've got stuff to do.”

“And what if there is an akuma attack?”

“Then I'll be back.”

_But its unlikely, since I'm tired and I don't want to seek someone out to make upset. And most of the other people in this city don't try to make other people so upset they get akumatized._

“So, until next time.” Queen Bee mimicked Chat's salute with a goofy grin before she flew off.

_Aloof and busy, hopefully not traits that will make them put their guard up._

Queen Bee wasn't in the mood to be sweet, still a little ticked off she would have to eventually betray them anyway.

_Is there any point in being nice?_

For now, Queen Bee figured she would just keep helping out with the akumas, and doing patrols, if only to avoid suspicions. Getting too friendly though, wasn't a good idea if she wanted to be cold enough to steal their Miraculous.

#

Monday came around, and Chloé checked her bruise, seeing the edges had turned the greenish yellow, but in the center the blackish purple ugliness remained strong. And it was still tender to the touch.

“Ugh, good thing this tank top never rides up.” Pollen rolled her eyes at Chloé. “What, I don't have a good excuse as to why this ugly thing is here, though, it's not like anyone at school would care that much.”

“I mean, you kinda made them not care.”

“Thanks.” Chloé remarked as she rolled down her tank top, with a heavy dose of sarcasm that she had perfected to use against her classmates.

“Just speaking the truth.”

_Don't I know it._

Chloé took her time to walk to school, after a long debate of whether to just take a sick day, but she couldn't put off the martial arts training, not wanting to risk her deal.

Though, even walking slow, she got to school with time to spare. It was habit, to get to school early so she could observe her classmates, to learn what made them tick, their weaknesses, to make her better at being mean. It was hard word, to make people vulnerable to akumas, there was a window of emotions Chloé had to tap into, a certain finesse of making them upset enough to be vulnerable, but still with some kind of logical thought, and coherent powers that might actually be useful.

Chloé walked across the courtyard, aware Kim and Alex were doing some kind of challenge, but ignoring them. They were always daring each other and pushing each other's limits, but unfortunately, neither was a sore winner or loser, so keeping track of their challenges wasn't very helpful to Chloé's goals.

She was so intent on just going to her seat and getting out her nail file, she completely missed the fact a few of her classmates were watching the challenge, invested again, though Chloé had yet to see the point. Cheering and everything. Or at least, she hadn't thought about the fact her classmates were invested until a stray elbow from Max as he pulled his fist back as he cheered landed right in her gut, smack dab in the center of her bruise.

Chloé saw stars, and ended up sucking in breath with a bit of a strangled sound. Her hands clutched her stomach, and while a few choice curse words flashed through her mind, she didn't say anything aloud. Partly because she really didn't want to have to then go through a transformation with lingering pain in her abdomen, and partly because she didn't have the breath to say anything.

“I'm sorry.” Max's voice was more nasally than usual, and as Chloé glanced up to give him a glare, she noticed his nose was stuffed up.

_I totally should have stayed home._

Chloé flicked her ponytail and walked away, one arm held protectively in front of her stomach as she headed to the bathroom.

_Karma's a bitch._

Wrapped in pain and her own thoughts, Chloé didn't notice Adrien had started to follow her, but as she disappeared into the bathroom, he sighed and walked away.

_Karma and I would get along great._

The bruise looked the same, for which Chloé was thankful, but she wasn't too happy with the fact her eyes had watered from the shock of being hit in the exact same spot, and from the pain of the blow.

_At least physical pain is something an aspirin can fix._

Though, Chloé had some in her bag, she didn't take it out. She pursed her lips at her reflection.

_I deserve it._

She stayed in the bathroom for a few minutes, waiting until the pain ebbed to a dull throb, something she could still hold her bored/tired/uninterested/cold face. Chloé took a deep breath glancing at Pollen, who was looking up at her with the obsidian eyes, deep, dark pools.

_Don't give me that look._

“Good job keeping your mouth shut.” Chloé rolled her eyes.

“Well, if I had been paying attention, I would have easily not taken the elbow to the gut.” Pollen smirked before she popped her head back into Chloé's purse.

_I can't believe you are still here._

Chloé took a deep breath and then walked out of the bathroom, holding her head high and her face neutral. Her abdomen was throbbing, but she was perfectly able to act completely normal. She had to, Chloé had her first lesson in fighting later, so she didn't want to deal with an akuma today.

#

The Martial Arts place smelled like a bad case of B.O. which made her nose wrinkle as she walked in. Chloé forced herself to keep breathing. She saw a man standing in the middle of the room, eyes closed, feet shoulder width apart. He had a graying five of clock shadow, thin, defined muscles and a jagged scar down his right cheek.

_Got into one two many fights did you?_

“Excuse me?” Chloé glanced around, fidgeting with her new workout clothes.

“You must be the Bourgeois girl.” He had an accent, Chloé thought it was American, though his French was well spoken. He hadn't opened his eyes, but that wasn't what bothered Chloé. The disrespect in his voice for her father's name did bother her.

“I have a first name you know. I'm Chloé and you're going to teach me how to fight.” The man's thin lips quirked up slightly.

“Fine Chloé. Why do you want to fight?” Chloé hung her purse on a nail by the door.

_Who does he think he is?_

“I need to fight.”

“Why?”

_Ugh...Does he have himself confused with some sage teacher?_

“Because.” Chloé knew her words were getting tenser.

“Because why?”

_If I get him angry, and Hawk Moth akumatizes him...does that mean I get out of the deal?_

“Because I have to. I have things I need to do, and I know I look like a some pretty rich girl, and that's who people think I am, but I'm not just a pretty face.”

“So, you fight for your image?” The man's lips went back into a thin neutral line.

_I hired you to teach me how to fight, not talk to me._

“No. I'm not fighting for me. I'm fighting for a friend. So, are you going to teach me or did I get all dolled up for nothing?” Chloé tugged at the sweat wicking black tank top she put on, hoping it wouldn't ride up if the man decided she was worthy to be taught. The man finally opened his eyes, a deep green, and he looked Chloé over.

“Yes. So, let's get started.” He nodded for Chloé to join him on the green mats that matched his eyes.

“Why the third degree on day one?”

“This knowledge isn't to be taken lightly, knowing how to put others in pain, isn't knowledge that everyone can handle.”

Chloé walked over, nodding.

_If you knew what I am really going to use the knowledge for, you'd throw me out the door._

For an hour and a half, Chloé started to learn the basics, her stance and how to use her whole body. “You're small, thin, wiry, know your strengths, weaknesses, and that will make you a better fighter.”

_Don't you worry about that._

“Yeah well, you are pretty thin yourself, and a tad older than I expected you to be.”

“Yeah, I've been across the block kid, and I don't sugar coat things no matter who you're daddy is, so if you can't take it, don't come back.”

_Hah._

“I've dealt with my share of venom over the years. I'm tougher than I look Barnes.”

“The best fighters are. See you Wednesday Chloé."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé gets into a few fights, has some freaking out to do...because she gets a whole lot of information dumped on her all at once.

Chloé worked hard for Barnes. She took his harsh comments in stride, even throwing back a few of her own. She was striking the punching bag, the pads Barnes would put on his hands. Three times a week Chloé was throwing punches, kicks, working on her blocking, which Barnes kept pointing out were bad.

“How do you plan to keep fighting if you get too injured to fight? In a fight, just because you claim you aren't fighting for yourself, you can't fight for anyone else if you can't block a punch, or a kick, or if things get bad a knife.”

_Try paint blobs and knives designed as tree vines._

“You've got to block, Chloé.”

“Do you have to start out so unpredictable?”

“Do you think people will just announce when and where they will try to hit you?”

_Of course not. I'm not some dumb blond, but don't you think we could start off a little easier?_

“No, but couldn't we practice them first?” Chloé was getting used to bruises, and being sore, but she didn't mind as she thought she was making progress.

“You must also practice reading your opponents, and the best way to do that, we have to practice using me.” Chloé rolled her eyes, deciding to keep her mouth shut and keep trying.

_So, I'll be more effective against people I'll be able to read. Good thing I've been watching Chat Noir and Ladybug fight almost every battle._

For a month Chloé trained, even investing in her own punching bag to practice at home. She would wrap her hands, but on days when she was stressed she still noticed her knuckles would turn red. Her father would notice, but since she had been keeping out of trouble at school, he didn't say anything.

After a month of training, Chloé and Barnes sparred, and finally, Chloé managed to do a few successful blocks in a row. She by no means won the match, but it was improvement.

#

It was remarkable enough to catch Hawk Moth's attention apparently.

“You have done well I have heard, it is not easy to read Barnes attacks, and if you can read him, certainly you can read Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“If you want to guarantee I get the Miraculous, then you probably should wait until I can beat Barnes.”

“Are you stalling?” Gabriel Agreste leaned against his desk, steal gray eyes staring at Chloé. She instinctively shrunk back into her chair, a hand on her abdomen, though that bruise had long faded, the memory was seared in her mind.

“I'll only get one chance. Once I take one Miraculous, the other hero will be on their guard, or if I try and fail, they won't trust me. I don't want to fail.”

“I thought Chloé Bourgeois never fails.”

_I hate you. I hate you so much. You twisted man._

“Which is why I'll decide when I'll make a grab for the Miraculous. Do you understand?”

“And I'll decide when Adrien leaves school.”

_Evil bastard._

“You can't rush something like this. That's why all your attempts have failed. So don't you dare rush me.” Chloé stood, with her hands also on Gabriel's desk and she looked up at him, trying to hold her strength, her determination, hold herself accountable. “I will get you the Miraculous, so don't you dare push me into premature failure. I am a Bourgeois, and I am true to my word, and I will get you the Miraculous, and unless I fail, I expect you to keep your end of the deal. Pull Adrien out of school before then, and I walk, do you understand?”

_Do you really wanna fight me? C'mon bastard, I dare you try me. I can take you now._

Gabriel Agreste chuckled. “Guess all that fighting with Barnes has given my little Bee a confidence boost.”

_How dare you call me Bee! Especially your little Bee!_

“But I suppose you have a point, that is the condition of the deal after all.” He shrugged as he stood up, putting his hands behind his back.

“Good. Then I'm going to go do my thing.” Chloé stood, flicking her ponytail, “So just let me be.”

“No wonder you get along with Chat, so very punny.” Chloé glared at the man over her shoulder.

“Don't try to make me laugh, we are not friends, just business partners.”

_Business partners trying to get the upper hand on the other._

Gabriel Agreste only waved a hand to hurry Chloé along. She left, stretching her sore muscles lazily, looking forward to the next patrol with her superhero fren-emies. She felt fairly confident, and glad her stalling technique worked, so she could take her time and test out her theory about reading people and being a better fighter.

#

Patrols had gotten easier for Chloé, even holding the secret that she did, she had found out how to relax and (seemingly) let her guard down, hopefully getting their guard's down low enough for her to complete her mission.

Patrols were also the only time the three heroes had seen each other, since Chloé had been so busy training and actually getting out a lot of her anger, clearing her mind. And though she knew what she planned to do was wrong on so many levels, she also knew that she could succeed, and hopefully then, be able to get a semblance of a normal life back, after guaranteeing Adrien's freedom of course.

The three heroes were hanging out on the Eiffel Tower, because why not?

“Maybe Hawk Moth has given up?" Ladybug sounded optimistic.

“I mean, he couldn't beat us two M'Lady, so he must have realized going up against three of us is hopeless.” Queen Bee rolled her eyes.

“This isn't his first lull in activity.”

“So pessimistic? C'mon Bee, I thought bees would be happy?” Queen Bee rolled her eyes again.

“I told you not to call me Bee.”

_Because even though you say it in the nicest way possible, every time you say it all I hear is the condescending, haughty tone of Hawk Moth._

“Queen Bee is too long.”

“Lazy cat.”

“Bee Bee Bee Bee.” Chat leaned over, whispering it into Queen Bee's ear.

_Ugh. Seriously, are all Miraculous owners stubborn?_

Queen Bee pushed his face away. Ladybug chuckled, though Queen Bee caught a glimmer of something in her eyes.

_Maybe the feelings aren't as one sided as they appear? This could work to my advantage._

“Ugh, I suppose Bee is acceptable, as long as you keep you face a respectable distance away.”

_I can't seem to stop you anyway..._

“And at least it is less embarrassing than M'Lady, or Bugaboo.” Queen Bee watched Ladybug's reaction to her comment, smiling as a light pink blush crept across Ladybug's cheeks.

_Bingo._

Chat Noir lightly punched Queen Bee's shoulder, but didn't say a word. “Weak punch.” Queen Bee chuckled. Chat rolled his eyes.

“Okay,” Ladybug stood up, rolling her eyes, “We'll I've got to split. Enjoy making fun of each other.” And Ladybug was gone before Queen Bee could even congratulate herself.

“Did you have to poke fun of Ladybug?” Chat stood, stretching. Queen Bee evaluated the way his muscles moved.

“I wasn't poking fun at her...”

_Maybe a little._

“I was poking fun at your nicknames for her.” Chat chuckled.

“Don't think she saw it that way.”

“We are friends, so we jest right? You are always joking with her, I'm just trying to join in the fun.” Queen Bee fluttered her eyelashes, giggling. “Besides, she just seemed busy, not mad.”

_Or maybe embarrassed enough to want to leave before you picked up on it oblivious kitty._

This was the point Chat Noir narrowed his eyes at her, and Queen Bee practically saw the cogs in his brain start spinning.

_I can read your partner better than you._

Though gloating wouldn't get Queen Bee what she needed. “So, you know what I think?” Chat Noir blinked, his train of thought interrupted. “I think, no, I know, you want to protect Ladybug. And I also know, you've gotten caught by the Champions quite frequently.”

“But Ladybug has been fine.”

“You can't keep protecting her if you keep getting caught yourself.”

_Sage advice from someone wiser than the both of us._

“And the point of telling me something I already know?” There it was, the annoyed bite to words Queen Bee knew meant judgement was lowered.

“I can help.”

“Oh really Bee?” Queen Bee stood up, pulling Chat Noir to his feet.

“Test me, go on, let's spar and you can tell me if I can help you or not?”

_Honey and help both start with H, both a perfect little trap._

“Fine by me.” Chat Noir grabbed his baton, and Queen Bee raised an eyebrow.

“You really want me to pull out my stinger?” Chat shrugged his shoulders, putting his baton away.

_I've got you now kitty._

Chat Noir swung a fist, which Queen Bee saw and dodged easily. She threw her own, hitting his bicep with an audible smack. Chat rubbed his arm and looked at her with wide eyes.

“We both know the suits will protect us from getting too hurt, so don't hold back Chat Noir. Hawk Moth's Champions certainly don't.”

_I certainly won't._

The cat smirked and Queen Bee moved to her fighting stance. The fight was real now, and Queen Bee fell into what she had learned, and was glad she was right. She felt like she knew Chat's moves before he did, seeing the muscles twitch, the pupil's taking aim. She let him get a few hits, but made sure he knew she was better than him.

Queen Bee let the fight go on for a few minutes, letting the kitty work up a good sweat. She smirked at him, finally springing her trap. A swift kick to the abdomen, then slamming the heel of her hand into his nose. While he stumbled back, she pulled her stinger and injected the paralyzing venom into his neck, in the small space between his collar and his jaw.

“Sorry Chat Noir. But I have some business I need to take care of with this.” Queen Bee reached for the silver ring, ignoring the hatred radiating from the eyes of her victim.

_This was easy._

She pulled the ring off, feeling the magic ebb. Queen Bee instinctively closed her eyes, raising her hand in triumph, holding the silver ring aloft.

_One down, one to go._

Queen Bee blinked, feeling a strange mix of satisfaction and depression she had actually succeeded. Then she kept blinking, because in front of her was the person behind Chat Noir's mask. In front of her was Chat Noir's secret identity. In front of Queen Bee was the answer to why Chat Noir felt so familiar.

Blond hair mussed up from the tussle. Bright green eyes usually sparkling with wonder at the world, at the moment, understandably, full of rage. Thin body, twisted in the pose he had made stumbling away from her. A face that was everywhere, of course Chloé would know that face, would know the boy anywhere.

_No...freaking...way..._

Queen Bee gasped, stumbling back, knowing her eyes were wide, knowing there was some sort of horror on her face, feeling like she had been shoved up against the doorknob gasping for breath all over again. Queen Bee dropped the silver Miraculous, and she fled without a word.

_No no no. Can't do that, can't take his Miraculous...can't do that...not to him..._

She stumbled into her room through a window, hearing but not registering one of her flowerpots crashing to the floor. “Stinger in.”

_Freedom is a lot more complicated._

“I can't take away Chat's Miraculous Pollen!” Chloé clenched her fists, pacing her room as the little Kwami sat on her headboard. “Then I'll be no better than the horrible excuse for a father that shook my hand and shoved a doorknob into my stomach!” Chloé stopped in front of her punching bag, throwing fists at it with everything she could muster. “He's not still paralyzed right?” Chloé paused and looked over at Pollen.

“Once you returned to normal, he would have too.” Chloé went back to punching the bag, ignoring the sting in her knuckles, ignoring the sweat dripping down, shutting down her mind since all it was doing was freaking out and she didn't want to freak out.

_Idiot._

Her best friend donned a mask and had been cleaning up her mistakes, for months. He had saved her from her own mistake, repeatedly and usually without too much reproach.

_Adrien Agreste is a saint._

Chloé felt her head spin, she stopped punching, and slowly sank to her knees.

_His father is the devil._

Chloé gasped for air, sticky sweat coating her body while her lungs tried to make up for the time she spent hurling punches while barely breathing.

_So what does that make me?_

“Chloé?” Pollen's weight on her shoulder was comforting. Chloé shut her eyes. “Chloé? Are you okay? I thought the plan was to give the Miraculous to Hawk Moth.”

_Hell no._

Chloé clenched her fists, fingers and knuckles aching.

“Plans change.”

“Okay...” Chloé felt Pollen leave her shoulder, her wings buzzing in front of her. “But why?”

“Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste. Who is...was my best friend. I am not stealing from him, I am not going to just let his father do something that could hurt him. Not anymore.”

_Adrien deserves a father...not some villain searching in vain to obtain some wish._

“All right, but how are we going to do that?” Chloé opened her eyes, looking at the small bee.

“You tell me. What could I have done, had I transformed the day Gabriel Agreste shoved my stomach into a doorknob?”

“I don't think you'll like it.”

_I don't like what I've been doing either. Or what I almost did._

“You told me I am Queen Bee because I can handle being mean when I have to be, so just tell me.” Pollen looked away, slowly letting herself sink until she was resting in Chloé's lap.

“I have another form. Usually it takes a special potion to use it, but if you transform when you are super angry or threatened, I will take that form naturally.” Pollen was looking down, her antenna drooping and her little hands wiggling nervously. “The form is Killer Wasp. And instead of a temporary paralytic toxin in your stinger...” The room was so silent, Chloé thought she heard the little bug swallow. “It is a deadly poison. One even Ladybug's Miracle Cure can't undo.”

“So...I could kill someone?" Chloé didn't like the tone her voice took, raspy from being out of breath, but also curious, serious, intrigued.

“Yeah.” Pollen looked up. “You could kill Hawk Moth if you want to, thus ending the plight of akumas in this city.”

_Kill Hawk Moth._

Chloé would never admit it out loud, but the offer was tempting. To end the akumas, once and for all, also ridding the earth of such a cold hearted man, saving his son from the threat of losing freedom, it had a certain appeal which called to Chloé's anger, resentment, and the bitter taste in her mouth since she realized she had been helping Paris' villain.

_Kill Gabriel Agreste. Adrien's father._

Saving the boy from him...but at what cost? Adrien would be all alone. And as far as Chloé could tell, there was still something besides this futile quest in Gabriel's steal gray eyes, there was still a familial bond there, it had just gotten all twisted and skewed from...either grief or power.

_Why does he fight?_

If Chloé could make herself believe, even for a moment, that the man was selfish and was only trying to do something for his benefit, Chloé wouldn't hesitate to be Killer Wasp and take him out.

_The portrait..._

The missing wife. Thought to be dead or just gone, like Chloé's mother.

_His family._

Pure motive with a twisted method.

_Tries to keep Adrien locked away so he's not hurt. Tries to get a wish to piece his family back together._

Chloé looked down at her hands, the knuckles red and raw, little smears of blood where she had broken the skin.

_Maybe we are fighting for the same thing..._

First things first, Chloé had to find out what Gabriel Agreste's wish was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> (And yes, a little bit of a time jump, and I know I am bad at those, so in case you missed it, Chloe trains for a month and nothing really happens besides patrols.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé gets some answers. She also makes plans to make up with her best friend, and superhero ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Enjoy the early chapter!

“You're right Pollen.” Chloé flexed and stretched her fingers, sighing. “I don't like the idea of killing Hawk Moth. Unless I have to.” Chloé stood up, heading to her bathroom, the mirror cabinet stocked with everything she needed to clean her hands. “But I need to find out why he wants the Miraculous.”

“You...don't know why this man wants the Miraculous?”

_I didn't care._

“I never asked.” Chloé washed the broken skin, bandaging her knuckles up, watching Pollen fly slowly back and forth in her bathroom. “But now I think I will.”

“But will he tell you?” Chloé pursed her lips.

“You say you have another form, does this other form...change anything Gabriel Agreste might recognize? Can I...fake the danger he is in, to get him to talk?” Pollen stopped flying, she hovered near the shower, her back to Chloé for a moment. She turned holding her chin in her hands.

“Well...when angry enough to transform into Killer Wasp, I turn all black, and so does the hair comb.” Chloé grinned. Pollen blinked.

“I can work with that.” Chloé briskly walked out of the bathroom, Pollen quickly followed, landing on Chloé's shoulder while the girl walked to her closet. She pushed clothes aside, pulling open a drawer, grabbing a tiny little bottle. “I won't like, break the hair comb if I add some color to it? I promise to remove it later.”

“The Miraculous can withstand a lot more than a regular human can do.” Pollen moved to Chloé's wrist, taking a closer look at the little bottle. “What is that anyway?”

“Nail polish. Umm...is enough of your honey ready to put in a jar? Cos, I will have to take the hair comb off to apply the color, leaving any polish in my hair would be a dead giveaway to Gabriel Agreste that I'm bluffing.”

“You are going to bluff being angry enough to become the Wasp?”

“He wants a wish, I'm helping him, if he wants my help, he will tell me, or I will stop helping him.”

“Yeah, there is enough honey to put in a jar.” Pollen's antenna drooped. “How long will this take?”

“Not long. I promise to put the hair comb back in as soon as it's dry.” Pollen nodded. Chloé grabbed an empty squeeze bottle, Pollen helping her put her honey away. “And since it is finished, it won't just...disappear?”

“Not unless I wasn't around for a few days I think.” Pollen landed on Chloé's shoulder, rubbing her head against Chloé's cheek. “I'll see you soon.”

“Yeah,” Chloé reached a hand up, “I'll see you soon Pollen.” Chloé pulled the hair comb out, Pollen's weight and warmth disappearing from her shoulder. Chloé sat at her vanity, carefully applying the Noir nail polish to the comb. The golden handle and the teeth needed only one coat. The tiny white jewels outlining the wings needed two coats. To make the nail polish black uniform, Chloé added one coat to the little black jewels making up the stripes of the bee décor coming off the handle, which became blinking lights when she was Queen Bee she was told. And, then Chloé, for good measure, added a glossy top coat to the black gems, giving it a shine which helped break up the dark black that was now the hair comb.

When it was dry, Chloé stuck it back in her hair, smiling when Pollen reappeared in front of her. The Kwami grinned, black eyes shinning, before she flew around Chloé's head. “Oo, it looks good Chloé! It looks just like it would if we were angry enough to be Killer Wasp!”

_If Pollen thinks it looks convincing, then it's all up to me to play the bluff._

“Good.” Chloé reached for her phone. She sent a quick text to Gabriel Agreste, all she sent was a time. Moments later, her phone gonged, and it had a new time. A difference of thirty minutes later. Chloé looked at Pollen, who nodded. “You'll have to stay in my purse this time, no matter what. Unless you want me to dye you black.” Pollen pursed her lips, landing on Chloé's shoulder again.

“If he tries to hurt-”

“You have to stay or the bluff will be ruined.” Pollen crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing. “Please Pollen. I can handle him if he tries attacking. I'm not training in Martial Arts for nothing.”

“What if he also knows how to fight Chloé?”

“Then we fight. And if I have to transform and escape I will do that, but all I want is an answer, I think he will give it to me.”

“Why would he answer your question?”

_I'm his unofficial partner, and I know how to threaten people._

“Getting what I want is my specialty Pollen.” Chloé adjusted her ponytail, making sure the hair comb was tight against her head. Pollen sighed. “I've got this Pollen.”

“Okay Chloé. I'll stay in the purse.”

#

Chloé walked into the office. She turned slightly, making sure the comb was visible as she shut the door. She pressed her lips into a thin line as she turned to face Gabriel Agreste. She pulled off her sunglasses, narrowing her eyes as she stalked to the desk.

“This is a first Miss Bourgeois, telling me a time. But you seem tense, was I wrong in assuming your text meant good news?” Gabriel leaned forward, his elbows resting on the desk, his angular chin resting on his long fingers.

“What do you want the Miraculous for?” Chloé didn't bother sitting, standing between the chair and the desk, staring down at the man in front of her.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me Hawk Moth.” Chloé sneered, “Don't make me repeat myself.”

“You do not need to know the answer Miss Bourgeois.”

“Yes I do goddammit!” Chloé slammed her open palms on the table, staring at the cold steely gray eyes. “Tell me why you want the Miraculous!”

“Or what Miss Bourgeois?” A white blond eyebrow quirked. Chloé tossed her head. “Oh, you are a very angry bee aren't you?”

“All the more reason to tell me! Convince me your wish is worth the opposite coming true for someone else! Convince me your wish isn't going to screw up my life anymore than it already is! Convince me defeating the two most loved people in Paris is worth all the bullshit I've put myself through!”

“Your best friend needs you, regardless of you knowing what I need the Miraculous for.”

“My best friend needs you!” Chloé leaned in closer. “He needs you so convince me your wish is worth the secrecy and all the bad things we've both done, things he would hate us for! Convince me your life is worth anything to your son, because at this point the last thing he needs is a supervillian for a father!”

“How dare you!” Gabriel Agreste stood, his chair rolling back, bumping against the wall. “How dare you come into my home and threaten me!”

“Just tell me what your wish is and I'll make a decision on whether or not to help you.” Chloé crossed her arms. “Convince me this war is worth it and I'll get you those Miraculous. If I don't want to help, I'll leave the hair comb and walk.”

“Get out!”

“Tell me or you are dead!”

“You wouldn't dare!”

“Why the hell wouldn't I! I'd stop you, once and for all! I'd be a hero, securing Adrien's freedom for the rest of his life.” Chloé threw her arms open, taking a moment to spin. “I wouldn't have to resort to being a bitch, I could rekindle friendships, I could accept a hug from a friend without worrying about you scolding me for it! I wouldn't have to lie to my father, say that no one hurt me, manipulate him into paying for fighting lessons, pretend to be happy, hiding behind anything money can buy...” Chloé stopped spinning, glaring at the man with all the hate she had, the self loathing and anger being useful for once. “I'd guarantee my own freedom too.”

Gabriel Agreste removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. He glared at Chloé, sighing. “Hiding behind some harsh words aren't you Bee? You may be right, killing me would secure Adrien's freedom, and yours, but at what cost?” Gabriel turned slightly, turning his head, toward the portrait of Emile Agreste. “You came to me to save Adrien, so I hope you walk out of here with that same intention.” Gabriel turned to look at Chloé. “My wish is to bring my wife back, to fix my family, which as you well know, is much worse without her around.”

_Guess I am that good at reading people._

Chloé turned, her ponytail flicking. She walked out out of the office without another word. The painted hair comb stayed firmly in her hair.

_I shook his hand to save Adrien. I wear the hair comb to save myself. I fight the villains I help create to save Paris. And I'll keep it to save Gabriel Agreste._

#

Chloé opened her purse, reaching a finger out to Pollen. The obsidian eyes stared at her. “Pollen,” Chloé sighed, “Gabriel is risking Adrien trying to fix what he believes is wrong. Adrien wouldn't want another mother to disappear just because his own comes back. Adrien is fighting his father every time he transforms. At this rate, Gabriel will destroy everything, including himself.”

“Then why didn't you just, take his Miraculous?”

“Because...” Chloé sighed, she hadn't thought of using her angry tirade to not only get answers, but to stop Hawk Moth completely. “I, just, didn't think to stop him.” Chloé sat down. “I could have stopped him.” Chloé lay back, kicking her legs in the air.

_I'm an idiot._

“Ladybug and Chat Noir can help.” Chloé rolled onto her stomach, pursing her lips at Pollen, who moved to sit on the pillow in front of her.

“I'm not asking Adrien to help me take his father's Miraculous.” Pollen sighed.

_It doesn't help that I don't know where he hides it. Does he even wear it all the time?_

“Then what do you want to do?” Chloé buried her head in her arms.

“I don't want to think anymore.” Chloé groaned, voice muffled by her blanket. Chloé felt Pollen's warmth on the back of her neck. “Gabriel Agreste, Hawk Moth, Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste-” Chloé suddenly pushed herself up on her elbows. “Chat Noir probably hates me! He'll refuse to work with me! He'll tell Ladybug and they'll shun me and they'll hate me, and they'll take you away!” Chloé moved a hand to her hair, covering the hair comb, her Miraculous, her savior.

“Chloé,” Pollen snuggled up against Chloe's neck. “If you talk to him you can fix it.”

“He has no reason to trust me.” Chloé got off her bed, walking to the mirror. She stared at herself, actually looking, really studying herself for the first time since she made the deal with Gabriel Agreste. Her blue eyes were sharp, in stark contrast to the beginnings of dark circles hanging under them. Her blond hair, while bright and shiny due to her shampoo and conditioner, felt brittle, and thin. Maybe Chloé was imagining it, maybe the stress was finally catching up to her, or maybe everything just seemed wrong because she could barely stand the sight of herself anymore. “I need to get the black off the Miraculous,” Chloé reached up, “It shouldn't take long.” Pollen nodded.

_Chloé Bourgeois, spoiled little brat, superhero with the potential to kill, and with nothing good on her record._

Chloé pulled out the comb, finding her acetone and cotton balls, swiping the black off the hair comb.

_If only it was this easy to fix the mess I made._

Chloé blinked. She squeezed her eyes tightly and then opened them. She put the clean hair comb back in, and reached a hand out for Pollen to land on.

_Chloé Bourgeois, girl with a golden heart, girl with walls and thorns and venom. A girl trying to do the right thing, cornered in a gray area of morality._

“Gabriel needs to be reminded who he is fighting for.” Pollen tilted her head, her antenna bobbing as Chloé's shoulders heaved, breathing faster as her mind began to grasp at tendrils of an idea. “I'm going to remind him he is doing this to save Adrien, he is a father before he chose to be bad.” Chloé sighed and crawled into bed. Chloé needed some sleep if she was going to figure out how to deal with the problem of Chat Noir no longer trusting Queen Bee.

#

The next morning Chloé timed her routine perfectly, walking right up to the school as Adrien's limo pulled up. She smiled to herself, at least he hadn't lost school privileges.

She saw Adrien step out of the limo, a little slower, a weight seeming to hang behind him, his eyes narrowed as they glanced around, fidgeting with his ring.

_Nervous kitty aren't we?_

Chloé fought the urge to run from him with her tail between her legs, to leave the poor boy alone after what she had put him through yesterday. Instead she rushed him like she usually did. "Adrikins!" She threw her arms around him, and the boy pushed her back faster than usual.

_Guess I deserve that._

Chloé pouted, “Woke up on the wrong side of the bed or something?” Adrien rolled his eyes and walked away, shoving his hand with the Miraculous deep into his pocket. Chloé wiped her hands on her white Capri pants. She watched him walk away, guilt twisting her gut.

Chloé tried to focus in class, on what they were actually supposed to learn, but it was hard when all she wanted to do was gaze Adrien's reaction, see if he was okay, even though she already knew he was far from okay. She snuck looks at him when she could, hoping no one else would notice. The boy seemed unfocused, mostly playing with his ring, drawing Chloé's gaze there several times as he twirled it around his finger.

_Stupid. Drawing attention to it, someone is going to realize it is important to you, and if people start asking questions, are you prepared to answer?_

In the end, his Miraculous seemed to keep his attention, and it broke Chloé's heart to see the paranoia in his downcast eyes.

#

After school Chloé rushed home, changed for Martial Arts, and then trained with Barnes. Though her mind was preoccupied, and it seemed she was nearly back to where she started with blocking.

“You know that in a fight, you have to check all other thoughts before the first punch.”

“I know Barnes.”

“Then why do you come here when something is clearly troubling you?”

_If I don't show, word gets back to Hawk Moth, and I need to seem like I am following orders._

“Cos it's my lesson time.” Barnes rolled his eyes, but didn't comment. They went over blocks again and Chloé dealt with the pricks of pain to her sides and pride every time Barnes landed a hit.

“Determination is useful, but if it is only determination keeping you in a fight, then it might be best to run.”

“Ha ha. I got it Barnes, today isn't a good day.”

“If you are depending on these skills for something other than keeping your figure, then you need to know all the facts.”

_Wish I knew all the facts before I shook hands with Gabriel Agreste the first time._

“I wish all people were as upfront as you are.” The man rolled his eyes.

“You know flattery doesn't work on me young lady.”

“Until next time you grizzled warrior.” Chloé waved a hand as she reached for the door.

“If you were trying to insult me, it didn't work!” Chloé rolled her eyes as she ducked out of the studio. She went home, to do her homework and make other preparations for her meeting with Chat Noir.

#

Chloé did the bare minimum for her homework, most of her mind preoccupied with coming up with a plan to take down Hawk Moth. She thought and thought and, though she wasn't too happy about it, she finally came up with the only plan that had a chance at working.

“You're right Pollen, I'll need help.” Chloé pushed away from her desk. She needed to fix things with Chat Noir before she could do anything else. From her closet, Chloé grabbed a plain black drawstring bag, something from a giveaway at some event her father planned, she never used it before, and hundreds of people in Paris had the same one. “I'll need Adrien to trust me.” Still in her closet, she opened a different drawer, shuffling through it, full of costume accessories, pulling out a pair of handcuffs with a key. “And Ladybug.” From her vanity, she grabbed the small squeeze bottle with Pollen's honey. Chloé walked over to her nightstand, opening the drawer. A black eye mask and an unused pair of ear plugs were added to the bag.

“So you are going to tell them about Hawk Moth?” Pollen beamed from her perch on Chloé's shoulder.

“Not yet. At least, definitely not Adrien. If he learns what his father has been doing it will only hurt the family more. I'm not dragging Adrien through that mess.” Pollen shifted, pursing her lips. “Protection, remember. You told me that's what I do.”

“What's all that stuff for?” Pollen turned her gaze away, to the bag in Chloé's hands. She pulled the strings tight, setting it down at her feet.

“To help me gain his trust. I expect, even if I ask Chat Noir to show up alone, after the stunt I just pulled, he's going to bring Ladybug.”

“But, putting Ladybug in handcuffs doesn't seem like the best way to get Adrien to trust you.” Pollen flew over to the bag, tilting her head, hand on her chin.

“The handcuffs are for me. The rest will make sense if Ladybug shows up. Trust me?” Chloé held out a hand. Pollen flew up nodded. Chloé smiled, “Stinger out.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week's chapter came early since I'll be busy for the next two weeks. The next chapter will probably come Aug 3rd or 4th, maybe later. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé puts her latest plan into action: getting Adrien to trust her. Chloé's father also has an interesting proposition for her.

She left a message for Chat Noir, and then Queen Bee waited at the Eiffel Tower. It was high enough above the streets of Paris they wouldn't have to worry about the people below noticing anything out of the ordinary about the heroes. Queen Bee paced, the bag rubbing against her wings, causing her to shiver. She didn't hear Chat Noir arrive, but she did hear the sound of Ladybug's yo-yo retracting.

Queen Bee turned, seeing Chat glare with narrowed eyes, fingers hovering over his baton. Ladybug stood next to him, glancing back and forth.

“Before you decide to pounce on me,” Queen Bee tried to smile, taking a small step backward as Chat Noir returned a scowl. “Er, well, I take it you didn't share the details of our last encounter with Ladybug.” Queen Been swallowed, glancing at Ladybug, those large eyes not holding a shred of hostility. “And for that, I thank you, and well, like I said, we need to talk. But, er, I...” Queen Bee shrugged the bag off her shoulders, dumping the contents on the ground. “I don't want Ladybug to have to deal with what was...a misunderstanding between us.” Queen Bee bent over, tossing the handcuffs to Ladybug and the key to Chat Noir. Queen Bee put her arms above her head, hands crossed at the wrists. “Cuff me Ladybug, I think having my hands occupied will calm our kitty friend down a little.”

“C'mon Chat, what did you say to make Queen Bee think she has to handcuff herself in order to talk to you? And then, what is the deal with the eye mask and ear plugs?”

“What I said!” Chat closed his fingers around the key. “I didn't say anything! This...misunderstanding is not my fault!” Ladybug raised an eyebrow, opening her mouth.

“It isn't Chat's fault, but mine.” Queen Bee blurted. “He's right about that, so, I need to...make sure he knows how serious I am in making things clear. So cuff me. Then, you can also lasso me with your yo-yo, holding tight, and with full permission to pull me to the ground if I try anything that feels like I'm trying to escape. All I ask is that you wear the mask and ear plugs so we can talk in peace, there are subjects we need to cover that you don't need to know.”

“What if I don't want to hear what you have to say?” Chat Noir crossed his arms.

“You can decide that after you see what I have to show you.” Queen Bee flicked her eyes to the honey bottle, knowing Chat would pick it up, knowing he would put the honey together with de-transforming and hoping it would entice him enough to agree.

“Wait, what happened? Should I know what happened after I left you two? We can't be fighting each other if we are going to stop Hawk Moth.” Ladybug waved the handcuffs between her two partners. Chat's face turned red, a mixture of embarrassment and anger making his ears and tail twitch.

_Is he more embarrassed he fell for my trap, or angry that I trapped him in the first place?_

“Will you put on the eye mask and ear plugs?” Queen Bee had to help Chat Noir save face in front of Ladybug. “Let us try to sort this out between us before getting you involved.”

“Then why should I stay at all?”

“Because we need you.” Queen Bee shifted her feet, trying to find the most comfortable way to stand. “If we can't work things out we need you to help us, as leader keeping us together is your job. We just, want a chance to fix this on our own.” Ladybug glanced again between the two friends. Queen Bee watched the lips purse, the eyebrows furrow, and saw her stare longer and longer at both of them.

“Okay.” Ladybug finally sighed. “Working it out on your own is very mature, and keeping me close is also mature in case you need a mediator, but I could be waiting somewhere else, a call away instead of blind and deaf up here.”

“Please Ladybug.” Queen Bee looked down, clenching her fists. “Chat asked you here, and I agree that we need another presence here to make sure I don't do something stupid again. Please.” Maybe it was partially a lie, Queen Bee didn't plan on doing anything stupid, unless revealing her identity would prove to be stupid, but she had a feeling it would accomplish everything she needed in less time than begging, pleading, and promises that Chat Noir wouldn't believe.

“All right. But no matter what happens you two are still going to be helping me fight the next akuma.”

“Always M'Lady.” Queen Bee looked up, seeing doubt flicker when Chat's gaze met hers.

“Of course Ladybug.” It didn't take Ladybug long to handcuff Queen Bee's hands above her head, and to stick in the ear plugs, tying the yo-yo around Queen Bee's torso before pulling the sleep mask tightly around her eyes. “I think your pigtails look stupid!” Queen Bee looked over her shoulder, careful not to move her torso too much.

“Don't you dare-”

“Relax kitty.” Queen Bee turned. “I just wanted to make sure the ear plugs worked. I would never dare insult the love of your life like that.”

_Lighthearted teasing maybe. But such insults to her face in front of you, never._

“Though, I understand if you don't believe a single word coming out of my mouth right now.” Queen Bee almost shirked back as Chat walked forward, his pupils thin vertical slits, the crack between a door and its frame, just a glimpse of the anger and mistrust he was hiding behind a stoic door.

“You fought me, stung me, and took my Miraculous! I don't think there is anything you can say which would make me trust you again!”

“Stinger in.” Queen Bee whispered, wanting to look away, but not letting her gaze waver from Chat's eyes. The closed door burst open, the pupil widening, the green of the iris seeming to become the slit, the surprise Chloé had felt pushing Chat Noir backward a few steps. Chloé let Chat take her in, let him absorb the fact she was standing in front of him, waiting for him to make the next move, unsure if him knowing it was her all along would change anything.

_The Miraculous didn't erase these past few months._

“Chlo?”

_Haven't heard that in a while._

The sound of papers rustling as they studied together last summer was louder than the whisper. Chloé smiled, biting her lips together, fighting back tears that wanted to show up for no good reason. “No.” Chat shook his head, blinking. “No no no. This...you...” Chat rubbed the back of his neck, a gesture that should have screamed Adrien the very first time she watched the hero do it months ago. “A hero? Chloé Bourgeois, you, of all people, getting a Miraculous.” Chloé tried to shrug her shoulders, the gesture difficult to do with her arms up high and the yo-yo string wrapped around her torso.

“I was surprised too. Me, a hero, didn't actually think it would be anything more than a silly daydream, a game to play with one of the last people able to stand me, I thought it was a mistake.” Chloé glanced down, seeing Pollen sitting calmly on the squeeze bottle of honey.

“You hurt people and they get akumatized.” Chat was pacing, his claws still at the back of his neck, every glance at Chloé ending with a shake of his head. “Who in their right mind would give you a Miraculous?”

_How do I explain it?_

“I did.” Pollen flew up, right in front of Chat's face, and he had to stop pacing. “I chose her Chat Noir, because she is the only person Master Fu ran into, after three days of searching that I knew could handle being Queen Bee. I chose her because she can be sweet and protective. She will also throw herself in harm's way if the need arose to protect who or what she cares about most. She has put up walls of hurtful words, but she has her reasons and I trust her judgment, and I can tell the person she has hurt most aren't the people you have seen hearing her words.”

_So...who do you think I've hurt the most Pollen?_

Chat Noir blinked at the little Kwami, a few times, before he chuckled, rolling his eyes. “On second thought, who else could handle such a spirited Kwami?” Chloé watched his smile, Adrien's smile, light up his whole face. For a moment anyway. Then he remembered why they were there. “So, then, what was the fight about? You proved your point that you are a better fighter, though, it is hard to picture prissy perfectly manicured Chloé as willing to get into something as potentially damaging as a fist fight.”

“Look, I know you really don't like me right now, as a human, and probably think I'm pretty scum at the hero business too, but you don't have to like me. I swear to you, on what history and fond memories of the time we spent together, I am on your side.”

_I have always been on your side...I just didn't know your side was directly opposite to Hawk Moth's._

“Please, please on the shared history we have, trust me. Trust that I will do the right thing, even if it doesn't feel like it. I, well, I'm working on a plan, so if you trust me, we can take Hawk Moth down.”

“You tried to take my Miraculous.” Chat threw his arms in the air. “And you stung me.”

_Try is what Hawk Moth's Champions do. I did take it, though, that's not a point I'm going to argue._

“I gave it back. And the paralysis was temporary.”

_I could have killed you. I could kill your father. Though neither of those arguments are going to help my cause here._

“You dropped it. And it rolled off the roof, into a dumpster. And when I regained movement, I had to sneak down the fire escape, and then find my Miraculous. You are lucky it was a fairly clean dumpster, I could have been grounded for life if I went home smelling like trash.”

“Well, I didn't run away with it anyway.” Chloé rolled her eyes. “Sorry, I was too shocked to really think about what I was doing. I didn't expect to see _you_ glaring at me when I unmasked Chat Noir.”

“I make a lot more sense than you.”

“Keep telling yourself that pretty kitty.” Chat Noir chuckled, and then his face turned serious again.

“Why?”

“Why what?” Chat folded his arms. Chloé sighed.

_Of course it's you. You who can probably still tell when I lie._

“For a wish.”

_Just...not mine._

“You...wanted a wish? Don't you...”

_Don't I what Adrien? Come on, spit it out. What would I need to wish for? I'm a spoiled brat; I already have everything I could ever want._

Chat Noir sighed. “Never mind. Didn't Pollen tell you anything about making a wish with the two Miraculous?”

_She told Hawk Moth off._

“Very clearly.” Chloé sighed. “Look, I'm not going to steal the ring or the earrings.”

“Good.” Chat Noir came closer, placing a clawed hand on her shoulder. “And, I've noticed you stopped snapping at people for no good reason. Was that also Pollen's doing?” Chloé pursed her lips.

“Partially. My dad also called the school, found out my behavior, and I'm working on my anger issues.” Chat blinked.

“Therapy?” Chloé tossed her head.

“Please.” Chloé chuckled. “Tried that. I just got mad at the therapist remember? Mixed Marital Arts.”

“Well,” Chat covered his nose with his free hand. “That explains a lot.”

“You have fencing. Don't tell me that doesn't help with your anger.”

“You know,” Chat rubbed his chin, “my father tried to get me into Mixed Martial Arts, for self defense. The teacher said I didn't have the right mindset for it.” Chloé pursed her lips, but didn't say anything about Barnes.

“Clearly. You go out of your way to not hurt people.” Chat frowned.

“And lately you've done the exact opposite.”

_So nicely put. You can call me out you know._

“Yeah, I know. But listen,” Chloé sighed, “I know I've been everything you hate, but you need to trust me.”

“Why wouldn't I trust you Chlo?”

_Because I've been making people vulnerable to Hawk Moth. Because I'm a liar. Because I nearly took your Miraculous. Take your pick._

Chat smirked at her. “I kept telling people there was a heart of gold somewhere under all the nasty words.”

_You two are so different, in so many ways, and yet, the words you use are the same. 'Heart of Gold'. Why would you still believe that after all the months you have seen me abuse our classmates?_

“Please don't turn this into some sappy reunion.”

_We can't have that. Not yet._

“Cos it isn't. I just need you to trust Queen Bee. You still need to avoid me at school.”

_I can see it in your eyes, I have to squash this before you change your act at school. Your father may never leave the house, but his eyes seem to be everywhere._

“Why?”

_Because your father will be suspicious if you suddenly like me again. I'm still supposed to be his bitch pawn._

“Because I'm asking you. Nicely. Please.” Chat folded his arms.

“Something is wrong.” Chat leaned in, really close to Chloé's face. She swallowed, fighting the urge to move back. “You wouldn't ask me to stay away from you...You've been trying to worm your way back into my life. So what is the matter Chlo?” Chloé bit her lip.

_He wants to help...what do I say that doesn't get him hurt?_

“You're right. But for now, the best way to help me, is too keep your distance as Adrien. Please?” Usually Chloé would either pull out fluttering her eyelashes, or threatening people. She didn't need too, not with Adrien.

“Why?”

“I can't explain, not now.”

“Chlo-” Chloé shook her head. Chat sighed. “That's a promise right?”

“I'd pinkie promise, but my hands are occupied.” Chat nodded, grabbing the squeeze bottle of honey.

“Hungry Pollen?” Chloé smiled as Chat put some honey on his palm for Pollen to eat.

_Someday I will explain everything. Someday._

Chloé sighed in relief. She waited until Pollen finished her honey and the Kwami nodded at her. “Stinger in.”

_Step one, success._

“Chat, go let Ladybug know she can release me, then you can un-cuff me.” Chat saluted her, before he walked past Queen Bee.

The yo-yo string dropped away from Queen Bee, and then she held her hands out for Chat to un-cuff her.

“So, you two managed to work things out?” Queen Bee nodded. Chat wrapped an arm around her shoulders, winking as Queen Bee glanced over at him.

“Of course M'lady. We're all friends here. We are the Unstoppable Trio!” Queen Bee rolled her eyes, ducking out from under Chat's arm.

“We cleared things up, no need to worry Ladybug.” Queen Bee huffed a little, if for no other reason than to hope Ladybug got the message that she and Chat weren't anything more than friends. “Anyway, since we are all here anyway, should we do a patrol?”

It wasn't a long patrol, but it was long enough for Queen Bee to realize she made a mistake.

_I should have also said to act normal as Chat with Queen Bee._

Adrien, as well as Chat it seemed, was a doter. He doted on Queen Bee the entire patrol, making the most ridiculous puns trying to get her to laugh. And he kept trying to grab her hand, or pull her into side hugs. He was only touchy feely when comforting people, or seeking comfort himself. Queen Bee saw Adrien was being exactly who he wanted to be, even if it had to be under a black mask with cat ears. Adrien was her best friend, and he was amazing, to see him happy and unencumbered.

_I'd take another doorknob to the gut, have my hair pulled off my head if it meant Gabriel Agreste would realize how much you've grown and that you don't need him to tear apart heroes or perhaps other families to bring back your mother. And I'm sure you'd do the same for Ladybug at least, and maybe me._

Queen Bee ducked out of another hug, laughing and trying to play it off as nothing in front of Ladybug.

_Silly kitty. Hugs won't make my problems go away._

But it certainly helped Queen Bee feel better.

_#_

“Okay, Chloé,” Pollen perched on top of the black nail polish bottle left on the vanity. “Adrien trusts you, but now what?”

Chloé paced the room. “I'm thinking.” Chloé continued to pace, trying to piece together a plan out of what she knew. “I don't want to see Mr. Agreste destroy himself and what's left of his family.” Chloé circled her punching bag. “I want Adrien to have a family.”

“Very noble of you. But how do you plan to do that?”

“I need to remind him he is a father before he chose to be a villain.”

“How?”

_If I knew I wouldn't be wearing a circle in my carpet._

“Whatever I do, it has to be soon.” Chloé stopped pacing, frowning at Pollen. “Summer break is coming, and he'll be stuck inside that mansion besides modeling jobs.” Chloé blinked, suddenly lurching to her backpack. “And there is one coming up, a big thing, something,” she started typing and pulled up what she is looking for. “Teen models contest. And if I remember correctly,” Chloé grinned, “Adrien's up for best smile.”

“Well, he does have a great smile.”

“And that's just his model smile, his real smile, it lights up the room, contagious, and wonderful.” Chloé sighed. “He used to use his real smile for his photo shoots. Haven't seen his real smile while he models since his mother disappeared.” Chloe frowned. “I...think, I have an idea.” Chloé had her eyes glued to the screen while Pollen floated over, landing on her shoulder.

“Okay, what's the plan?”

“If I haven't seen his real smile while he models, it is a pretty fair bet Mr. Agreste hasn't either.” Chloé started typing away, sending an email with the link to the web page. “And now, the whole school will up vote to get Adrien to the final photo shoot.” Chloé cracked her knuckles. “And, knowing the very enthusiastic Ladyblooger, she will also see the tab asking for interns.”

“She won't recommended you.” Chloé giggled.

“Not me. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She's striving to be a fashion designer, and is actually pretty good.” Chloé closed her laptop. “Considering she won the bowler hat contest, she is good enough to get on set. She'll be our inside lady.”

_She's kind enough and observant enough to see what I see. At least, when it comes to Adrien._

“To, do what exactly?”

“Get Adrien to smile, really smile on set.” Chloé pursed her lips. “She may hate me, but her big crush on Adrien will override that. And then, I can remind Mr. Agreste his son has been hurting too.”

“Chloé honey.” Chloé jumped up, Pollen ducking behind her back.

“Hi dad.” André Agreste stood in her doorway, filling the narrow space.

“Do you have a minute?” Chloé nodded. André pointed to the couch. Chloé joined him. “How's Martial Arts?”

“It's good.”

“Have you learned a lot?” Chloé nodded, frowning slightly. Her father was adjusting his sash. “Good good. Well, summer's coming.” Chloé tilted her head, waiting for her father to get to the point. “And with all the akuma attacks, well, people have started addressing their concerns for their children for the upcoming summer. They have expressed a wish for tips for safety for the summer.”

“Like, safe places to hide?”

“Well, those as well, but I have also asked Barnes to do a demonstration of a few basic self defense techniques at your school, since it appears to be quite the hot spot for such attacks.”

_Maybe I should have taken up a different hobby, to spread around the venom to places other than school and the hotel._

“Alright, why are you telling me this?”

“Because he agreed to do so as long as you would assist him.” Chloé blinked. “It might help your classmates this summer.”

“I mean, Hawk Moth's victims are super powered, no normal Martial Arts moves are going to actually help.” André sighed.

“It will help them feel safer, more confidant, that will be enough.”

“Whatever. I'll do it.” Chloé flicked her hair over her shoulder. “At the very least, none of them would ever try to fight me in the future.”

“Or, you could use this as a way to bridge the gap you have created with them.”

“I make no promises.” André tried to hide his second sigh.

“Honey, you can't keep pushing people away forever.”

“I know, I just...” Chloé sighed, “I have Sabrina, I'm fine.” Her father put a hand on Chloé's shoulder.

“Okay, just remember, wear your workout clothes on Monday for the demonstration.” Chloé nodded. André placed a kiss on Chloé's temple. “Get some rest.”

“Sounds like Monday will be exciting.” Pollen piped up when André's footsteps faded away. Chloé pursed her lips.

_That's one way to put it._

“If I didn't know my father, I would say he is up to something. But, it is likely it is exactly as he said. Parents voiced their concerns, he has concerns for me, and decided to try to kill two birds with one stone.”

“Killing birds doesn't seem to be your father's style.” Chloé chuckled.

“Just a saying. Trying to solve two problems with one solution. Anyway, starting tomorrow, we will be focused on Operation Best Smile.” Pollen giggled. “I know, obvious name, but that is not where my creativity lies.” Chloé scooped Pollen up in one hand, tickling her with the other. “Goodnight Pollen.”

“Goodnight Chloé.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The update schedule should go back to normal starting Aug 9th, next Thursday. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé has to live through the demonstration, which exposes how her classmates distrust her to Barnes. Why does Chloé hate Marinette?

It felt a little weird, to wear her workout outfit to school. She got a few strange looks, but Chloé ignored them, hoping she would hear gossip about the contest. She especially kept her back to Adrien, feeling his stare from across the courtyard.

“Wow, workout chic!” Sabrina grinned at Chloé. “You look awesome!”

“Thanks Sabrina.” Chloé pulled out her nail file.

“Oh, and,” Sabrina dropped her voice to a whisper. “I attached the link you sent me to the school email blast.” Chloé grinned, pulling out her phone. Sabrina leaned over her shoulder. “Ooo, look at his votes, they skyrocketed since last night.” Sabrina squealed. The newsletter had been sent Sunday afternoon, right on schedule, even Chloé couldn't rush that.

“They sure did. Now, you sent Adrien a separate email without the link, right?” Sabrina nodded. “Thanks.” Chloé had been upset she had lost the Class President election to Marinette, but Sabrina, due to her awesome organizational ability, the speediest handwriting in the class, and her uncanny capacity to keep dates and people straight (beaten only by Chloé's though it wasn't a widely known fact), had been elected Secretary for the school newsletter, leaving her with the duty of sending out the final email blast each week.

Which, against all expectations, Chloé had only ever used for personal reasons this one time. If not for the urgent threat of Hawk Moth, Chloé would have gone about spreading the word about the voting in a different way. She would have left a copy of the magazine somewhere for Marinette to find, and then she would have done all the work for Chloé. But email was so much faster.

“So, Chloé, are you going to apply to be a fashion intern for the project?” Chloé scoffed.

“Of course not. Those kinds of models are the worst to work with.”

“See Alya, if Chloé doesn't want to work with them, why should I?” Chloé bit her lip.

_Now my classmates pay attention to my snarky comments._

“C'mon Marinette,” Chloé resisted the urge to turn around. It would be best to let Alya get Marinette to change her mind about the internship. “You're going to believe Chloé?” Alya's voice got louder, probably to make sure Chloé could hear her. “Compared to her, the models are probably saints.”

_Well that's mostly true. Unless you are a good-but-not-great model of the opposite gender and you just bother better or richer models constantly trying to get an engagement ring and a step up on the rung of the social ladder._

“Well one of them definitely is,” Chloé turned around, a smug grin on her face. Marinette had it bad for Adrien, so she would help for now, but with Adrien in love with Ladybug, it would end eventually. But until then, Chloé would use everything she could to her advantage. “Adrien is the nicest model on the list.” Chloé walked over to Marinette and Alya. “And I should know, considering the two of us grew up going to fancy parties with those other models.”

_Take the bait Marinette. Go on, take it._

The bell rang. Chloé tossed her hair over her shoulder and headed to the classroom. “Miss Bourgeois,” Chloé looked at Miss Bustier, “Mr. Barnes wants to see you in the courtyard to discuss the demonstration.” Chloé nodded and walked out of the room.

“Chloé,” Barnes waved her down, “You ready for this?” Chloé dropped her bag at a picnic table.

“Yep, though, I'm surprised. You don't seem the type to give out advice to a bunch of school kids. You said you don't teach fighting to just anybody.”

“I am teaching self defense to your classmates which is different than MMA.” Chloé rolled her eyes. “Don't act dumb, we both know you are smarter than that.”

“You're the first to say that to my face.” Barnes rolled his eyes.

“Because you act otherwise, though for what reason I don't know.”

_Being underestimated is a necessary part of my deal._

“Okay, let's go through this demonstration thing before the school comes out to learn.”

_Just hope this doesn't turn anyone into another Night Owl._

Chloé and Barnes went through what they would demonstrate; mostly blocks and how to get out of various grips. They had mats so they even practiced falling. Chloé grabbed water from her backpack.

“Good practice.” Barnes stretched, “Glad you seem to have found your focus.”

_I'm glad you think so. It feels like my brain is fried._

“When does the demonstration start?” Barnes gestured to the classrooms surrounding the courtyard, as if on cue, people began filing out of them. They took seats around the mats, and Chloé was surprised to see her classmates getting front row seats.

_Dad probably insisted._

Adrien gave Chloé a subtle thumbs up when she glanced past him. She rolled her eyes back at him. Nino was next to Adrien, with Alya on his other side. Then there was an aisle, though Chloe wasn't sure for what purpose, and then Marinette. Marinette kept sifting, trying not to look at Chloé, or take peaks at Adrien, which didn't leave her much to actually look at.

_I can't wait until her obsessive phase ends._

When everyone was seated, Barnes started the discussion. He warned people that fighting was just an option, and that akumatized victims were stronger and faster than normal, so while basic fighting would be shown in the demonstration, it would be better to block or dodge and then run.

Chloé and Barnes got in a fighting stance. She was the instigator for once, to allow Barnes the opportunity to explain the blocks and demonstrate how they worked. Chloé followed the routine they practiced, feeling all kinds of stares as the demonstration continued.

Curious, confused, awe, fear, wonder. Chloé could almost tell you which of her classmates at least, were giving her what kind of stare. Adrien's stare was the nicest, and if it wasn't for the fact she was up and doing something for them to stare, she would have been upset for him looking. When Marinette and Alya stared, Chloé felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Chloé wasn't surprised, she had been mean to Marinette for years, even before Chloé had made a deal with Gabriel Agreste.

Then, Barnes decided to show them how to take hits. So Chloé got to be thrown on the mat a few times, demonstrating the safest ways to land. And then, things went a little...off the practice session.

“All right Chloé , let's see how you do if I were actually trying to get you.” Chloé blinked, then quickly threw up her arms, blocking a strike from Barnes. The martial arts master smirked, distracting Chloé long enough to force her to back up off the mat to avoid a kick to the head. Chloé brought her fists up, but she was forced to stay on defensive, since Barnes was pushing and pushing her.

Chloé focused, eyes on Barnes, trying to read his next moves. She was doing okay, except for the fact she couldn't find an opening to go on the offensive. Chloé was being forced back, down one of the aisles, an aisle she could feel the hatred in. Chloé risked a glance to the side, seeing Marinette staring at her.

Chloé took a hit, since Barnes didn't miss the opening. But Chloé noticed something, the strap of Marinette's purse was in the aisle, and Barnes' foot was in the middle. Chloé stuck her foot on the inside of the loop, and tried to pull it back, but Barnes' foot didn't move. He yanked his foot back against the other side of the strap and caused Chloé to fall to the ground.

Marinette's purse had popped open, and random items had spilled all over. “Pretty good Chloé.” Barnes nodded as he put his arms down and looked around at everyone. “Trying to keep your eyes on both your opponent and your surroundings could help you, either find an exit strategy, or set up a trap as Chloé tried to do.” Chloé got to one knee and then Barnes' looked at her. “Pick up your classmate's things Chloé, and then join me back in the middle.” Barnes put his hands behind his back and started walking, still talking, giving tips and strategies.

Chloé breathed out slowly as she reached for Marinette's purse. She felt all kinds of eyes, knowing the expectation was her protesting, or even down right refusing to do as Barnes said. Chloé wrapped her fingers around the purse, reaching to the fallen items with her other hand. Suddenly, Chloé felt another hand on top of hers, tugging at the purse.

“I'll do it!” Marinette glared at Chloé, her hands wrapped around her purse. Chloé blinked, not letting go of the purse, but not actively tugging at it either.

“I spilled it.” Chloé thought very hard to keep her voice from coming out as a scream. “Let me help.” There were gasps at this. Marinette tugged a little harder.

“It's all right.” Marinette's fingers tightened, the purse almost closing, but not quite. Chloé rolled her eyes.

“Really Marinette?” Chloé adjusted her grip, the purse being opened a little more. “I'm not going to steal any of your stuff.” Marinette grunted, pulling the purse out of Chloé's hand. Chloé ended up back on her butt, and Marinette nearly rolled backward. Chloé stared at Marinette, not remembering the girl to be so strong. Chloé blinked, cos as Marinette flailed, she caught a glimpse, a moment, a flash of red and black inside the purse.

_What are the...no...it's just...she added something to the lining herself. She does seem to like polka dots._

“Fine.” Chloé stood up, tossing her hair, scowling. “Don't let me help.” Chloé walked back to the mats, her head held high. She acted as if it didn't bother her, but as she reacted in the way expected of her, she was uncomfortable with it.

_Marinette won't even consider letting me help fix something I did wrong. And I bet others feel the same way._

It was unsettling, knowing she was seen as someone who couldn't even be trusted to pick up fallen items. Chloe blinked quickly, pushing those thoughts aside, she could worry about her classmates after she finished dealing with Hawk Moth.

Chloé stretched her arms as Barnes began his next little speech. He didn't comment on the scene, and in fact, Chloé realized he was speaking faster than normal, forcing people to listen to him, and focus. Barnes discussed dodging, not taking the hit, but avoiding it altogether. Barnes looked at Chloe, and quirked an eyebrow. Chloé nodded, not minding he was asking her to continue the demonstration. She needed to turn her focus to something else, anything else.

“Then I'll take a volunteer.” Barnes looked out at Chloé's classmates. “The volunteer will try to hit Chloé, and she will test her dodging skill.” Chloé fought the urge to look out at the people volunteering.

_Not Adrien. Please not Adrien._

“Adrien Agreste.”

_Crap._

Chloé pursed her lips as Adrien joined her on the center mats. Adrien cocked an eyebrow at her, a playful smirk on his face. She smirked back.

“Come get me pretty boy.” She knew her class whispered, but she focused on Adrien, using everything she knew about him, every memory, to see his moves as he, if not before, he made them. She ducked or jumped back, leaned to the right or left, taunting the boy with a smirk.

It was fast, and Chloé could tell Adrien was determined to get at least one hit. Barnes was talking, but Chloé didn't make out any of the words. She was doing her best to stay on the mat while she dodged Adrien's attacks. Chloé knew Adrien was relying on his experience as Chat Noir. She just wasn't sure what she could do about it. Adrien's smile was growing, as Chloé began to move slower. Then, she caught a glance of Barnes.

_His idea? My father's idea? Or Gabriel's?_

Then she tripped. Adrien brought a fist down, holding it above Chloé's face before he moved it and leaned closer. “Gotcha.” Chloé smirked, seeing Adrien's whole body relaxed.

“Really?” Chloé flung her hand up, the heel of her palm, towards Adrien's face. He put his hands up, and Chloé grabbed Adrien's legs and pulled him to the ground. Adrien blinked at her, as they sat on the mat, side by side. They looked at each other, sharing a chuckle. They had wrestled and tumbled and tickled each other when they were young, they could still read each other to a degree.

_If I can stop his father, then maybe at least I'll have one friend to fall back on._

“Whoa, do you secretly take MMA lessons too Adrien?” Nino was the first to break the shocked silence. Chloé saw Adrien pale. He was a bad liar, one reason why Chloé didn't suspect the boy to lead a double life.

“Ha.” Chloé tossed her hair. “Please. His father wouldn't let Adrien do anything which could hurt that pretty face of his.” Chloé stood up, looking at Nino. “I mean, fencing has those ugly masks they wear, with the sweaty uniforms, all which protect Adrien so he can have perfect pictures.”

_Wonder how Gabriel would feel if he knew his villainous activities was risking his son's life._

“Yeah,” Adrien stood, stretching his arms. “This just isn't the first time we tried to hit each other.” Chloé reached out, managing to gently punch Adrien's arm.

“And I would get you nearly every time.”

“No,” Adrien gently tugged Chloé's ponytail, “I won at least half of them.” Chloé pulled her hair free, instinctively getting into her fighter stance. Adrien blinked, and Chloé forced a playful smirk on her face.

“Wanna go again?” She knew Adrien didn't believe the cover up her quick reaction to the hair tug. It was something Adrien had done when they were kids. Adrien was one of the few people allowed to touch her hair, especially after her mother walked away.

_Hawk Moth used my hair against me._

Chloé dropped her fists, relaxing. She knew Adrien would have questions, but they both knew now wasn't the time to answer them. Barnes cleared his throat and gestured for Adrien to take his seat.

“Well,” Barnes looked around. “Thank you for having me, and I hope this demonstration proves useful. When in doubt, run, but if you want to know more, my gym does offer self defense classes, as well as many other places in Paris. Be safe kids.” Barnes bowed, and Chloé did too.

Everyone but Chloé was ushered back to class. She got to stay behind and help Barnes pack up the mats. “Is there bad blood between you and the purse girl?” Chloé was holding one end of the mat, helping Barnes carry it to his truck.

“Kinda.” Chloé looked down at the mats, afraid to see the look in Barnes' eyes.

“And you and that Agreste boy?” Chloé nearly flinched at the amount of disrespect in the Agreste name.

“We've had our ups and downs.” Chloé focused on walking.

“Do you know his father tried to get me to teach him?” Chloé finally looked up. Barnes' gaze was behind him, carefully walking down the stairs to the school. “I'll take your silence as you didn't know. Anyway, he didn't want to fight, not like that. I told his father he would be better in self defense, or a sport with a team and camaraderie. Mr. Agreste didn't like that.”

“He doesn't like it when you disagree with his plans for Adrien.” Chloé didn't even realize she had spoken aloud until Barnes turned to look at her.

“Mr. Agreste recommended you for MMA specifically, why?” Chloé pursed her lips. She hadn't told her father who had recommended her to Barnes, so Gabriel must have called ahead.

“Maybe, after hearing stories of my actions in school, he figured I could use the outlet.” Barnes didn't say anything, just turning and continuing the final stretch of the walk to the truck. “What did he say about me?”

_Hard to imagine him praising me, considering how little he praises his own son, who is practically perfect._

“Just that he thought you'd fit the program.” Barnes grunted as he stepped into the truck. Chloé pushed the mat into the truck, and Barnes ended up walking across the mat to get out.

They didn't speak again while they moved the second mat. Chloé didn't quite believe it was the whole truth, but she wasn't sure how or if she wanted to push Barnes. She didn't need to know what Gabriel Agreste had said, would probably be better if she didn't.

Sympathy, empathy, or any other reason to like Gabriel Agreste, or pity him, only made her more hesitant in starting her plans. She didn't need another reason to doubt herself, she was insecure enough, afraid enough already, that her meddling would only make things worse.

#

Chloé didn't pay much attention in class, she was too busy pretending not to notice the extra stares during class. She wasn't sure what to do. Marinette had been hesitant to apply for a great opportunity in the future career she wanted. For such a talented designer, and amazingly dedicated worker, she seemed hesitant to put her work out beyond the occasional school event.

_Insecurity can be paralyzing._

Chloé had a feeling she wouldn't be the only one grabbing opportunity's hand if Marinette would not.

Back at home, Chloé dug out some crumpled papers, smoothing them out carefully. Pollen hovered over the papers, glancing between them and Chloé.

“What are you doing?” Chloé held up her camera.

“I'm going to do what I can to get Marinette to the 'Teen's Best Model Awards'.” Chloe took a few pictures. She uploaded the sketches of bowler hats, the ones Chloé had tried to copy, and attached them to a file. Chloé filled out the questionnaire for her recommendation, and sent it off to let the people in charge decide.

“You are recommending her?” Pollen sat on the corner of the keyboard. “I thought you said Alya would?” Chloé shrugged.

“I'm pretty sure she will. Marinette could still apply herself, but a second recommendation won't hurt.” At least, Chloé was pretty sure of this fact. “And if I want her help, I've got to show I believe she can. Maybe a vote of confidence from her enemy will help bolster her enough for her to not be a stuttering, stumbling, mumbling mess in front of Adrien during the shoot.”

“You told Barnes there was bad blood between you and Marinette.” Chloé sighed, turning off her laptop and looking at Pollen. “Why?”

Chloé lay back, looking up at her ceiling fan. “When I met Marinette, four years ago, I already had the reputation of being the class bully. I wasn't as bad as the past few months, but still. She was more quiet back then, but still, kind of like Adrien, she was like a magnet, drawing people in. I was jealous she seemed to have such genuine connections with people while every time I tried, something bad seemed to happen.” Chloé sighed. “Just your stereotypical jealousy I suppose. I was mean to her, like, as mean as when I would try to make people vulnerable to akumatization. And we've been stuck in the same class for the past four years. And each year she seemed to gain confidence, be better at designing, and have more friends.”

_She's what I wanted to be. Nice and popular._

Chloé reached a hand out, tentatively patting Pollen's head. “And I've watched her make mistakes, out of nativity, or even a burst of uncontrolled anger, and she apologizes when things calm down, and then people like her again.” Chloé sighed. “And I fear, no matter what I do, how I apologize, I can't be forgiven for what I've done.”

Chloé expected bubbly reassurances. She got silence for thirty long seconds. Then Pollen snuggled her hand.

“You'll never know unless you try.” The Kwami wrapped her arms around Chloé's fingers. “I can't say for sure what will happen, but you might be surprised at the capacity of forgiveness in humans.” Chloé nodded, her eyes watching her fan blades spin.

_Would Adrien forgive me if he knew? Would he forgive his father?_

Chloé knew she owed Adrien an explanation, but she didn't want to lose him again. “I hope this works Pollen.” The Kwami snuggled Chloé's hand, warmth spreading from her fingertips.

_At least if it works, and Adrien decides to hate me, then I will have at least set him free._

It wouldn't be the best scenario, but Chloé hadn't been doing any of this for herself, so as long as she helped Adrien, that was all that mattered. She could worry about picking up the broken pieces of her life later.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Bee and Chat Noir have a heart to heart. Chloé feels less like a hero and more like a shitty friend, unless her plan works.

The three weeks of waiting for news about the interns felt like forever to Chloé. Even though she was busy with the end of the year school projects, going to MMA, and going on patrol and trying to keep Chat from doting on her too much, she still had plenty of time to worry that her plan might not get off the ground.

“I probably can still work with it, even if Adrien uses his model smile, but what I say would be so much more poignant if he uses his real smile.” Chloé was pacing, trying to think of a backup plan. Pollen was sitting on top of the punching bag.

“He seems to use his real smile a lot as Chat, don't you have ways of using picture of Chat?”

“I'm not good enough at photoshop and if I ask anyone else to help me I would practically be shouting out Chat Noir's secret identity for all of Paris to know.”

_Word gets back to Hawk Moth, and Adrien's ring would be gone before I could even warn him._

“Can't you get a picture of Adrien with his real smile on your own? He does try to hang out longer with just you after patrol.” Chloé sighed.

“I'll need some kind of excuse and Adrien can see right through my lies.” As if the boy knew she was talking about him, her hair comb buzzed.

The message was from Chat Noir. He wanted to talk, just the two of them.

#

Queen Bee landed behind Chat. His legs were hanging off the edge of the Eiffel Tower, and he was gently swinging them back and forth. “Hey.” Queen Bee sat down next to Chat.

“Hey Bee.” It was the most somber voice she had heard out of the other hero. She glanced at him, and she knew something was weighing on him.

_Did he find out about his father?_

“What do you want to talk about?” Queen Bee looked out at Paris, so she would have time to school her face into the appropriate emotion.

“You said you'd explain, later. Yet you haven't said a single word about the wish you were willing to steal my Miraculous for.” Queen Bee curled her fingers around the ledge under her, leaning back slightly. She was trying to think of a response, when Chat continued. “Were you going to wish for your mother back?” Queen Bee swallowed.

_Does he know?_

“No.” Queen Bee glanced at the boy. “Maybe when I was five, and it first happened, and the pain felt like it was always burning me, when I thought wishes came from shooting stars and fairies, Santa Clause, and magic existed. Maybe then I would have made that wish, even knowing someone else would lose their mother.”

_Or is he just hurting a lot today?_

Queen Bee put a hand on Chat Noir's shoulder. “Are you okay?” Chat shrugged, and Queen Bee gently squeezed his shoulder.

“I was...just thinking. School's almost out for the summer. My father wants to fill my life with summer tutors again, but I want to...you know.” Chat gestured to Paris, spread out in front of them. “I want to do things. I want to hang out with friends, and be normal.” Chat looked over, his green eyes holding back the depression Chloe had been fighting so hard to keep away from him. “My mother would be able to convince him, since nothing I say seems to have any effect. But...I wouldn't wish the kind of emptiness left behind on even someone like Hawk Moth.”

_Ironic. Would this kind of plea make Hawk Moth see reason?_

“You're too good for that.” Queen Bee whispered. Summer break was less than a week away, and the photo shoot was still over two weeks away.

“So, what were you going to wish for?”

_If the wish had no consequences, I would wish for your mother back, for your father to realize what he has been doing and to make it right to you. And then, I would wish for my slate to be clean, to start over._

“It isn't important.” Queen Bee looked away.

“Isn't it? You tried to steal from me.” Chat reached out and turned Bee's face toward him. “What's wrong Bee?”

_He's the one in deeper trouble, and yet he shows concern for me. Me, the person who screwed up._

“It's stupid. I'm over it. I have a chance to fix my problems now, as Queen Bee.”

_Please don't try to argue. I don't have many more lies to give. And the truth would cut too deep._

“Oh.” Chat looked away. She watched him wring his hands, his tail and ears twitching. “I know you said for me to stay away from you as Adrien, but...” Queen Bee watched Chat swallow. “But couldn't we do something like we did last summer?” Queen Bee couldn't meet his gaze when he looked back at her, hopeful, pleading, she had to look away.

“N-no.” The word stuck in her throat, heavy sludge at the back of her throat.

“Why?” The pleading voice was the closest thing to a whine she had ever heard from him.

“I j-just...”

_If you want to hang out so badly with me, your father is going to be suspicious._

“I can't.”

_There is no good lie to tell you._

“Chlo-”

_Don't make me argue._

“I said I can't.” Her voice was quiet.

_I can't sit at your house, knowing your father is watching, waiting for me to deliver the very ring sitting under his nose. I won't be able to stay there, for hours, joking with you, afraid his thin hands will sneak up and take my Miraculous away from me._

“C'mon Chlo. I can't ask anyone else, Nino has DJ gigs lined up, and a couple weeks of traveling with his family, Alya is the go to babysitter, and Marinette helps at the bakery, plus she seems to still hate me after you put gum on her seat. If someone doesn't get my father to let me out, even if just for one day a week like last summer...I don't know.” Chat reached out, his claws slipping through her ponytail. Queen Bee pulled her head away, and Chat grabbed her arm.

_The dark cloud will swallow you. You won't be able to breathe, and you will revel in the brief times where you get to be Chat Noir. Maybe your frustration will lead to bitterness, and next year our classmates will hardly recognize the shy kind boy you were this year. If you get stuck in that mansion, without a say, your father might just turn you into someone worse than me. Or, a tragic statistic._

“I'm sorry C-Adrien.” Queen Bee pushed away from the tower, forcing her way out of his hands. “I can't be trapped with you.”

_I'm already restrained, tied up, trapped in deals of my own making. I can't handle another set of rules, another version of me, I can't pull myself apart any further._

Queen Bee floated in front of Chat Noir. She watched him blink rapidly, but not fast enough to stop one crystal tear roll down his cheek. She reached out, putting her hand on his head. “I can't do that, but I swear Adrien, I will get you freedom.”

_Even if it destroys me._

“I promise, by the end of the summer you will have your freedom.”

_Better me than your father._

“How?” His voice broke, and Queen Bee retreated, floating back a few feet, her hand falling back to her side.

_Best case, your father will see sense. Worst case...and you'll be Master Agreste._

“I'm great at getting what I want, remember?” Chat shook his head. Queen Bee sighed. “I'll figure something out. Trust me, I've got your back.”

“You keep saying that, and I ask you for one thing, one, after what you've been doing to me and our classmates, and you just, say you can't!” Chat stood up, jaw clenched. “I should have been seeing you as you are!”

_Now he hates me._

“As what I am!” Queen Bee crossed her arms. “I thought if anybody knew who I really am, you would!”

“Well, you went from sarcastic and blunt to downright cruel without me noticing!” Chat blurted.

_So did your father._

“Cos yelling at me and insulting me, totally makes me want to spend the summer with you and your tutors.”

_I just can't. It's nothing against you. And the guilt of leaving you alone will hurt me too. I'm already hurting and yet I can't complain, to anybody. At least you can yell at me for not being a good friend._

“That's not what I-”

“I know!” Queen Bee put her hands to her head. “I know what you meant, I just, I can't explain. It'll only make things worse.”

“Chlo,” Queen Bee took a deep breath.

“Look, I wish I could be with you during those long summer days with what seems like an endless string of tutors, but I need that time to deal with my own problems.”

_Saving you, saving Paris, and saving myself._

Chat wrapped his arms around himself. Bee took a calming breath, lowering her voice. “I know it'll be hard, but I am working as fast as I can, once everything is settled, I'll spend so much time with you people will think we are married or something.” Chat snorted.

_Like when I first started using Adrikins._

“Don't you need help Chlo?” She shook her head, quickly. Chat frowned, pulling his legs up and wrapping his arms around them too.

“Look, I am still planning. If I need anything, I'll ask, okay?” Chat's ears perked a little at that. Bee chewed her lower lip.

_Too bad Gabriel doesn't see this pain, doesn't understand he can fix it, without tearing apart another family._

“I know you have been trying to make me feel better, the extra puns, the hugging and the doting, but you might want to scale it back a bit.” Bee saw Chat's face fall further, and she found herself clenching her own fists, to feel her own nails dig into her palms. “It's not that I don't like it,” Bee spoke quickly, trying to salvage whatever friendship she had left. “I'm just worried with all the extra attention on me, you are giving off the impression you don't love Ladybug anymore, and I know that's not the case, but you can never be too careful when it comes to that kind of stuff around the people you like.”

_Any doubt in your love and everything could fall apart._

Chat tilted his head at her, sighing. He tucked his head into the crook of his elbow, muttering something, and the only reason Bee knew what he said, was because she knew him so well.

“Don't you ever say that again.” Bee floated back, placing her hands on Chat's shoulders. “Don't you ever say or think you can't do anything right.” Chat looked up at her with one green eye.

“I'm not talking about modeling, academics, fencing, table manners, etiquette, or anything else my father expects me to be perfect at.” He grumbled, hiding his face again.

“Well, then it's a good thing I'm not thinking of any of those things either.” Chat turned his head the other way, showing his other eye. “Don't give me that look, you should know what I'm talking about.”

“Enlighten me Bee.” She squeezed his shoulders.

“For one, I wouldn't be where I am without you. You pulled me through the hardest days of my life, and listened to my problems when we both should have been sleeping. You dealt with the worst of my behavior and you remind me, daily, of what the best of me looks like.” Chat rolled his eye, but she saw the faintest bit of pink below the edge of his mask.

“Isn't that what best friends are for?” Bee ruffled his hair.

“Of course. And, remember, Ladybug has interviewed with Alya herself, and says she wouldn't know what to do without her trusty partner Chat Noir.” He buried his head again, but this time Bee saw the corner of his mouth, he was smiling. “So don't you ever, say you can't do anything right.”

_You were so great to me, I willingly threw myself at Hawk Moth's mercy to see you smile._

“Chlo,” She pulled her hand away from his hair. Chat looked up at her, his whole face pointed her way, slight pink crossing his cheeks. “I've missed you.”

_Before I started to turn things around, I would never have guessed._

“I've missed you too.”

“It's a promise right?” Bee tilted her head. Chat held up a hand, pinky finger extended. “After you get things sorted, you'll spend so much time with me people will think we're married.”

_Do you remember our first promise?_

“Of course it's a promise.” Bee wrapped her pinky around Chat's.

_Never let anything, jealousy, a fight, any mistake, get in the way of our friendship._

“When I get my freedom, you have to take me out and show me everything I've missed.” Bee chuckled, nodding, eyes on their entwined fingers.

“Anything you want.”

_You've been put through so much, by me, by your father, a gift of a day's adventures might not be enough to apologize._

“I'll be looking forward to it.” Chat pulled on their entwined pinkies, reaching out to Bee with his other arm, crushing her in a hug.

_Hold onto it, remember it, dream about it, keep it in your mind, let it bring you through the dark days and out the other side._

“Me too.” Bee wrapped her other arm around Chat, buried her head in his shoulder. She took in his scent, a mixture of the magic coating him, and still, a bit of his father's cologne. It was strange, to dislike one smell so much with one person, and to find so much comfort when the smell hung around another. “I'll be the best damn tour guide to Paris you've ever had.” Chat chuckled against her shoulder.

_Right now, I would wish for that day to be here already. To skip through all the pain and misery, but you wouldn't like that idea either._

Chat reached up, twirling her ponytail around his fingers. She wiggled, but stopped moving when he pulled his hand away from her hair. “You liked it when I played with your hair. I learned to braid it after your mother disappeared. So...why do you keep pulling away?”

_Of all the times you actually had to be observant._

“It's just...been a while. It's unfamiliar.” Queen Bee whispered.

_Or rather, too familiar. Hair wrenched, lack of air, cold gray eyes, the threat of losing Pollen, and the bruise on my abdomen. A sequence, melted together, only made worse by the fact your father was the one who yanked my hair back._

“C'mon Bee.” Chat put both hands on her shoulders, trying to look at her face.

_I guess you deserve a piece of the truth._

“You'd be worried too if your hair was long enough to be used against you.”

“Something you learned in MMA?” Queen Bee nodded.

_Close enough._

The hug became a quiet embrace. His arms around her back, his head tucked against her shoulder. She had her arms around his neck, crossed but not pulling him any closer then he held her. She rested her head on his shoulder, eyes closed. Bee didn't bother counting how long they stayed like that. It was dark, they were high up, she didn't anyone would notice, or at least, anyone who cared.

#

Chloé laughed when Pollen woke her at dawn, and the two watched the sun finish peaking out over the horizon together. She hummed while she got ready for school, and there was a little smile stuck on her face. She didn't bother with her punching bag, since the pent up frustration, seemed a million miles away. School may have been ending in a few days, but Chat had left their meeting with a smile, with something to keep him from going stir crazy inside the mansion.

And, that day, was the day the committee of 'Teen's Best Model Awards' would be going around, and telling applicants the good news, in person, if they were accepted. Chloé needed to see more pieces of her plan fall into place. She needed to know things were going to work out like she told Chat it would.

When Chloé arrived at school though, the gossip about the upcoming awards wasn't what was on everyone's lips, instead, there was gossip of a new superhero couple having been forged.

Chloé marched up to Sabrina, who was standing with Alix, comparing Queen Bee and Ladybug, her phone held loosely in her hand, open to the Ladyblog. Chloé grabbed it, blinking when she saw, someone, probably some professional photographer with an ultra zoom lens, got a picture of the time she and Chat spent hugging on the Eiffel Tower last night.

_Great. I have to convince Marinette to help me, do damage control with Ladybug, and somehow keep a low profile as I practically feel Adrien's anxiety over this._

Chloé wasn't wrong. Adrien seemed even quieter than normal, he usually tended to stay out of the debate of whether Chat Noir and Ladybug were a couple, but today, he was actively avoiding people, ducking away and skulking in the shadowed corners of the courtyard.

Most people, seemed curious, or confused, some maybe a little upset, the LadyNoir shippers, but besides Adrien, the only other person to seem really upset, was the pig tailed girl sitting behind him in class.

“Queen Bee and Chat Noir can't be a couple,” she scoffed to Alya in a whisper while the teacher took attendance.

_Strange._

For one, Marinette was on time that day. For another, when she said the same thing about Ladybug and Chat Noir, she seemed, almost embarrassed.

_Is that jealously I detect, coming out of Marinette Dupain-Cheng's mouth?_

Chloé couldn't ask, and it seemed like Alya didn't notice much of a difference, laughing off her friend's deep belief that Chat Noir was single and not going to be dating either hero teammate anytime soon.

That day, Chloé felt Adrien's eyes on her a lot. She did her best to ignore it, but right before they were dismissed for lunch, she glanced over and mouthed, “I'll do damage control at patrol.” Adrien nodded as he glanced away, and Chloé breathed a sigh of relief.

_You don't know how to deal with something like this, so I'll fix it._

It had been her fault anyway, that the hug had lasted so long, and her yellow suit stuck out more in the night sky, enough for them to be spotted. The only question was, how to convince Ladybug she and Chat Noir were not a couple.

Though, Chloé had other problems to worry about first. Fixing her superhero problem would have to wait until patrol the following day. Making sure Chat Noir got a happy ending with Ladybug also required he got his freedom as Adrien as well. So first, Chloé had to make sure her plan was on track, she was going to make sure Marientte got the internship.

_Free Adrien, then play superhero wing women._

Plans kind of made, Chloé kept a low profile the rest of the school day. She managed to work on her projects and chat a little with Sabrina, about the upcoming awards, not about the possibility of QueenNoir shipping. She didn't want any of her classmates to think she had an opinion on the matter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. And thanks to those who have also left kudos, commented, bookmarked, or even subscribed!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé turns her attention away from the superhero side to the more mundane human end of her plans. And it is awkward, pretending like she and Marinette weren't bitter enemies. And Alya makes it impossible to talk to Marinette alone, even though her intentions are good. Brainstorming with Pollen gives Chloé a plan to give her some time alone with Marinette, and it means an early morning.

Chloé was nervous. She wasn't sure exactly how to accomplish what she needed to do, which was watch and wait for to see if Marinette would be chosen to be one of the intern's for the model awards. She knew her presence would make Marinette uncomfortable, but she also knew, the committee was glad when people who nominated others, were around when they made the announcement, it made for a great photo opportunity.

And Chloé was just plain curious. How would Marinette react when she learned Chloé had nominated her, considering the level of mistrust between the two of them?

“All right Pollen, I guess I'll be visiting the Dupain-Cheng bakery.” Pollen nuzzled Chloe's neck.

“You think she'll listen to you, once she knows you helped get her in?”

_Hopefully. My plan kinda does hinge on her...maybe not trusting me, but at least forming a truce with me as far as Adrien is concerned._

“Possibly.”

“What if she doesn't want to listen to you?”

_Guess I should start thinking of a plan B._

“That's why I've got backup plans.” Chloé tucked Pollen safely in her purse as she finally left the library, where she had decided to stay to kill time between MMA and the time window someone from the committee would visit the Dupain-Cheng bakery if Marinette indeed got picked.

It seemed a popular place, though more people seemed to be taking their pastries to go than sitting and relaxing in the bakery. It was both a good and bad thing. Chloé was guaranteed a table to sit at and wait, but she would also be painfully obvious, without a crowd to disappear into.

Marinette's mother was behind the counter as usual, and while Chloé knew her classmate got her usual happy attitude from the petite Chinese woman, Marinette's mother had a hard time keeping her smile from slipping, for a moment, when Chloé walked up to order.

“Miss Bourgeois, what a surprise.” Sabine smiled again, quickly, though Chloé could tell it was more tense than it had been before she had been recognized. “How can I help you today?”

_Clearly, she has heard about me. The only question is, does Marinette tell her mother everything?_

“Hi Mrs. Dupain-Cheng,” Chloé managed to pull out her most polite voice, one she laced with sweetness, one she usually reserved for when she had to be polite for the sake of her father at one of his events, especially during voting season. “I would like a croissant and some hot chocolate please.” Sabine's fingers danced across the register.

“To go?”

“For here.” Chloé tried not to feel offended when Sabine looked up and blinked at her.

_It's my fault she doesn't want me around._

Sabine did her job, collecting Chloé's money and offering one of the tables for Chloé to use. Chloé settled in at a table in the corner, with vantage of the front door, and the door she was pretty sure led to the living quarters of the Dupain-Cheng family. “Thank you.” Chloé hoped, that by using her best manners around Marinette's parents, it would translate to some trust from her classmate.

“You're welcome.” Sabine kept her business smile, but the slight furrowing of her brow was all Chloé needed to know the woman thought Chloé shouldn't be here, and she was thrown off by the behavior of her daughter's bully.

Chloé brought out her history textbook, she skimmed through the chapters she had been struggling with, needing her croissant and coffee to last. She nibbled and sipped while she tried to commit some details she had previously forgotten to memory.

_Wonder if the guillotine took the lives of any Miraculous owners?_

Chloé's head jerked up every time the chimes above the front door rang. She would study each person for a moment, and if they were just a customer, she went back to reading.

_Wonder if Marinette is in the back with Alya, or the two of them are upstairs. Alya trying to keep her designer friend from freaking out too much._

Chloé smirked slightly, the mental image of Marinette pacing and freaking out while waiting to hear back from the committee was a much livelier image than the ones linked to the Reign of Terror.

Chloé finished her last bit of coffee, glancing down at the crumbs of croissant left behind, starting to ponder if she should order something else, or just leave since time was almost up. Then, Chloé looked up, the chimes drawing her gaze, and she felt her heart race. The impeccable suit, the designer glasses, shiny shoes, briefcase in one hand, and the one-of-a-kind cuff links marked the man with brown wavy hair as the man she had been waiting for.

It was confirmed when the man asked Sabine if a Marinette Dupain-Cheng and her parents were available to speak with him. Chloé swallowed, knowing she should stop staring, it was weird, and now that she knew Marinette was accepted, she should just leave. She didn't want to spoil the moment for the girl.

_But what if her parents say no...or she turns it down? Then what would I do?_

Chloé Bourgeois would not be made a fool of. She would stay until she was sure Marinette would be there, before she tried to convince the girl to help her.

_Such a pivotal moment, Adrien's freedom being unknowingly held in the clumsy hands of Marinette._

Sabine left the little sign on the counter, the one saying she would be back soon, and she hurried off to get her family. Chloé shoved her book back in her bag, knowing she would have to make a hasty retreat if she didn't want things to become too awkward. The man looked at the display of various pastries and backed goods.

Tom came first, out of the kitchen. After wiping one of his enormous hands clean on the towel tucked into his apron pocket, he shook hands with the man representing the agency giving out the modeling awards. Considering Tom Dupain-Cheng was nearly double the man's size, Chloé was impressed the man hadn't lost any of his calm demeanor.

_Probably because he is the bearer of good news. If he were here with bad news the sight of Marinette's father would be more terrifying.Though, his aura is more teddy bear, than hungry angry about to maul you to death bear. That probably also helps._

Sabine quickly returned, with Marinette close behind, subtly being nudged forward by Alya. The group of five quickly took one of the larger tables in the seating area, and since the place was small and not busy, Chloe didn't have to strain her ears to eavesdrop on the conversation.

It was pretty straightforward meeting, he had a contract, rules, and the benefits of interning for the photo shoot. Marinette and her parents listened, and like the best kind of supporting parents, they left the decision to Marinette, agreeing to sign if Marinette wanted them too. Alya was encouraging, and Chloé let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding when Marinette and her parents signed the contract outlining her duties for the event.

“Merci,” the man scooped up his copies of everything, slipping them back into his briefcase. “Now, if I can have a few pictures, for the announcement on the web page?” Chloé slipped her backpack back on, hoping to slip away unnoticed. “Yes, of the family, and then Marinette, and then, if available, a picture of Marinette with the two people who nominated her.”

“Two?” Chloé was almost to the door, and she thought of sprinting, but it would draw too much attention to herself.

“Yes, we had nominations from a Miss Alya Césaire and a Miss Chloé Bourgeois.”

“Chloé!?” Everyone else somehow managed to exclaim at once, which out of habit, stopped Chloé in her tracks. She took a deep breath, turning slowly, feeling eyes on her, willing her to contradict the man in the suit.

_I should have just bolted. Is it too late to bolt?_

Hoping that maybe things would be less awkward if she sucked it up and stuck around, since the man in the suit was around and his presence would keep everyone's behavior in line, Chloé decided it was too late to bolt. Delaying the inevitable confrontation would not help Marinettee's feelings towards her, Chloé could see it in Marinette's eyes. “Don't act so surprised, I've been seeing Marinette's sketches improve for the last four years, and if anyone here actually has an eye for design, it's me.”

_Well, it might help if I could keep my snarky comments to a minimum._

Chloé just wanted the attention off her, she almost liked being overlooked at times like this, when the awkward tension in the air hung like a heavy shawl covering the room.

“Wonderful,” the man began talking rapidly, trying to organize everyone into a group photo.

_Either he is oblivious to the change in atmosphere, or he wants to get out of it as quickly as possible._

Chloé dropped her bag, slowly approaching the group for the photos. The man in the suit was still talking, not even pausing for a breath.

_At least his blabber keeps Marinette and Alya from saying anything._

Forced smiles and pretending to be friends. There was the whole group photo, and then Chloé was forced to take a few more with both Marinette and Alya. Marinette stood in the middle, directed to put her arms around the other girls' shoulders. The man wouldn't even let her leave until he was done with the other photos too.

As soon as it was over, Chloé went to retrieve her bag. The man was almost out the door, when Alya grabbed Chloé's arm. “What are you up to Chloé?” In the small space her voice carried. “How did you even have sketches to give?” Chloé pulled her arm back.

“The bowler hat sketches.”

“The ones you stole!” The man across the room cleared his throat.

“Miss Bourgeois was perfectly clear about her actions in having some sample sketches, using the story of Miss Dupain-Cheng's hidden signature as a point for her ingenuity and creativity. It was an impressive point, and with your detailed description of Dupain-Cheng's character, as well as the sketches and pictures of fully completed designs, all added up to the offer your friend and her parents just agreed too.” Then the man walked out.

_He...he just paraphrased my essay. He just...defended me?_

Chloé's mouth hung open. Not used to people defending her. Even Adrien hadn't tried to outright defend her in a while. And this man, this complete stranger, just did so, in front of her two most ardent haters. Alya too, seemed surprised. And when Chloé looked over at Marinette, her face had a weird mix of emotions, as if sizing up Chloé anew.

“Well,” Alya cleared her throat. “I still think you are up to something. You have to have an ulterior motive.” Alya narrowed her eyes at Chloé. “And I'm not going to let you make a fool out of Marinette.”

_Well...you aren't wrong. I have plenty of ulterior motives, but you are just so sure they are bad. It might just kill you if you learn my ulterior motive is good. And not for the first time._

“You act like I'm the devil or something Césaire.” Chloé took a deep breath, trying to control herself. “But I'm telling you, making a fool out of Marinette isn't what I had in mind.” The two girls narrowed their eyes even further, staring at each other. Marinette just watched, glancing between the two girls, while her parents went on as if were perfectly normal for two teenagers to be having a staring contest in the corner of their bakery.

“Well whatever you do have in mind, it isn't going to happen.” Chloé glanced at Marinette, seeing the girl stiffen up. Despite the glimpse of a better character out of Chloé, she knew Marinette trusted Alya and her judgment more than the man who didn't really know what Chloé had been up to the last few months.

_As long as Alya is around, I will make no headway with Marinette. Time for a temporary retreat._

Chloé rolled her eyes, grabbing her bag and walking away.

_I'd love to see you try to stop me. You aren't even half as intimidating as Hawk Moth._

It was unusual for Chloé to let someone have the last word. But she was trying to be better, at least, better enough for Marinette to believe her, if only temporarily.

#

“You didn't even talk to Marinette.” Pollen sat on the edge of one of the flowerpots, checking the new little sprouts.

“I know.” Chloé sighed. “But Alya definitely won't give me a chance. She may not show it as much at school, but she hates me at least as much as Marinette. And she is even slower to change her mind.” Chloé wasn't sure how to get Alya to work with her. Sure, she was also friends with Adrien, but Alya was tough and she wouldn't take Chloe's excuses as a reason to help her. Alya meddled for Marinette's happiness, but she seemed hesitant in going so far as acting out against parents. “My best bet, is to talk to Marinette alone. But now that Alya knows I had a hand in getting Marinette the internship, I bet she'll stick to her best friend like glue until the photo shoot.”

“Then arrange for her to be elsewhere.” Chloé looked over at Pollen, smirking.

“I was just thinking of how. You are more devious than you look Pollen.” Pollen stuck her tiny little tongue out at Chloe.

“She has other friends right?”

“Alya has a boyfriend.”

_Who just happens to be Adrien's new best friend._

“One who knows just how scary Gabriel Agreste can be.”

_He'll help me for Adrien's sake. He once got akumatized for the poor boy, I think he'll keep his girlfriend busy for a few hours._

“You think you can get through to Marinette?”

_Nino may be Adrien's new best friend, but I'm the one who knows exactly how to get that boy to laugh, even if Marinette can't say a word._

“I'm sure as hell going to try.” Chloé thrived on challenges. Even her deal with Gabriel Agreste had been a challenge, get people akumatized. She knew her indifference to the type of challenge was a downfall, but she couldn't help it.

_Marinette might not like it, but for Adrien, that girl will do anything. Though, I'll keep my suggestions to things that won't force Marinette to make a fool out of herself, for Alya._

“I still think it would be easier to just ask Adrien to use his real smile for the photo shoot.”

“He doesn't will himself to use his real smile, it only comes when he is happy, and happy will be the last emotion on his mind after being stuck at home for over a week.”

_The only thing he'll have to smile about is his time as Chat, and that turns into more of a smirk, like his own little inside joke._

“So, who is Alya's boyfriend, and how to you expect to get him alone?”

“Nino, and he happens to be a frequent user of the booth for the school's radio broadcast. Which, on Saturday mornings, he gets all to himself.”

_Get Nino to take Alya out, make sure Ladybug is aware the hug was completely platonic, and whenever Alya is away, I'll talk to Marinette._

“Pollen, you always get up at dawn?” The Kwami looked over and nodded, puffing her chest out. “Good, get me up then too. I'm not sure exactly what time Nino uses the room, but I know it's early.”

“You can count on me Chloé!”

_Thank you._

#

Pollen was true to her word, making sure Chloé was awake as the sun began to peak over the buildings of Paris. Even though Chloé tried to wave away the Kwami, Pollen was persistent, jumping on her face and tugging on her hair. Chloé made it, grumbling about her bright idea.

Chloé opened her laptop, and with headphones tuned into the radio, and she nearly jumped away.

“Good morning Paris!”

_How is anyone so peppy this early in the morning?_

“This is Nino Lahiffe, and for the next hour we'll be jamming together, some stuff you'll know, some of my stuff, and last but not least, I'll be unveiling my latest single here first, so stay tuned!” Whatever song came on, Chloé didn't bother to listen. She didn't need to hear the music, she had what she needed to know.

“I'll intercept Nino at the school in about an hour.”

Chloé forced herself to get up and take a shower, knowing if she didn't get ready now, she would just fall asleep again. Pollen chattered away, which helped to keep her awake. She was talking about the other Kwamis.

“One time, Tikki and Plagg got into an argument and the Guardians were forced to separate their Miraculous.”

“What were they arguing about?” Chloé leaned closer to the mirror, applying her usual makeup.

“They just were done with twin Chosens...and they were arguing about which one was better. And, get this, which Chosen was which, because apparently, the twin's had a game of switching Miraculous with each other, and not letting anyone know.”

“Wouldn't Tikki and Plagg know when they switched?”

“Well, yes and no. They were identical and the twins would go so far as using every trick they had to appear as the other, and they would do it when Tikki and Plagg were sleeping. Even Kwamis need to sleep, and if it isn't for long, they might not realize they popped out of and into reality.” Chloé chuckled.

“They found a mischievous pair didn't they?” Pollen flopped onto the vanity, looking into the mirror at Chloé.

“Yeah. They were good though, they had their own secret hand gesture language so they hardly needed to say anything, which was great. They were up against creatures which fought and hunted based on sound.”

“Which Miraculous does that?” Pollen shook her head.

“Those creatures are not Miraculous related, and hopefully, they never return.” Chloé looked down at Pollen. Pollen was laying on her belly, her head propped up. “Anyway, you need to focus on Hawk Moth.”

“Right,” Chloé finished applying her makeup. She looked at her clock. “I should be back for when the kitchen expects my breakfast order, if you are ready to go Pollen.” Her Kwami grinned. Chloé grabbed the little bag she had used when she met Chat and Ladybug, she added Pollen's personal honey to the bag. She looked at the window, and sighed. “I'll walk, if Alya or someone else dedicated to adding to her Ladyblog catches Queen Bee on camera...I don't need something else to explain.”

“Wish I could watch as you try to explain the hug to Ladybug.” Chloé rolled her eyes.

“You, Miss Pollen, have a front row seat already.” Pollen chuckled as she jumped into Chloé's purse. Chloé braced herself for a long and possibly awkward talk with Nino Lahiffe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé sets out to get Nino's help. And Pollen has her reasons for being pushy Chloe share her plans with someone.

Chloé thought things would be easy. Talking to Nino would certainly be easier than talking to Gabriel Agreste, probably even easier than talking to Marinette, but her plan depended on her getting into the school on Saturday morning.

The front doors were locked tight. Chloé checked her phone, she hadn't planned much extra time, and it was running out. She needed to talk to Nino where no one else would see her. Chloé glanced down the street, towards the bakery.

In general, everything seemed quiet. “Guess I'll have to fly a little Pollen.” Chloé tucked her sunglasses in her puse, setting the purse and the bag on the ground. “Stinger out.” Queen Bee scooped up the bags and then flew up and into the courtyard.

She quickly detransformed, luckily the radio room had no view of the courtyard, and even the janitors were still asleep this early. Chloé ran to the hallway she needed, skirting around the corner and entering the radio room. Well, it technically was two rooms, and she walked into the outer room as Nino was exiting the inner room, the one with the audio set up.

“That room's soundproof right?” Chloé pointed behind Nino. The boy jumped back, pushing his headphones off his ears before nodding. “Oh good.” She walked up, placing a hand on Nino's chest and giving him a gentle nudge back into the room. “We need to talk.” Nino's eyes went wide, but he didn't protest or push Chloé back.

_Confused and curious, that I can work with._

“What are you doing here Chloé?” Nino's voice was gruffer than it usually was. He eyed the door behind her.

_You try to act tough._

Chloé closed the door, locking it behind them. She raised an eyebrow at Nino. “Please, sit. I won't sting you.”

_Already stung the wrong person once, don't think I'll be doing that again._

Chloé chuckled at her pun. Nino sat, but it was probably more to put distance in between them, than it was because she asked him. “How did you get in?”

“Same way you did.”

_If he pulls out a key I am screwed._

Nino pulled in his lower lip, but didn't say anything.

_Either one door is unlocked for him, or he thinks he forgot to lock up behind him? Doesn't matter, I need to get to the reason I came._

“Look Nino,” Chloé sighed, “I know I don't really have any right to ask a favor, but, well, I kinda need a favor.” Nino blinked at her.

_C'mon Nino, say something. I need something to work with._

Nino crossed his arms and looked away.

_Staying silent won't make this easier on either of us._

“Did you hear about Marinette getting one of the internship positions?” Nino's eyes flicked to her, but then he looked away again. “I figured Alya would tell you, so you heard I nominated her right?” Nino grunted. “Awesome. Can't even do something nice without getting people mad at me.” Nino's nostrils flared. Chloé sighed.

_I liked you better when you used to blather nervously._

“I know you know Marinette and I have never really gotten along, but I nominated her for two reasons.”

“Alya knew you had ulterior motives!” Nino jumped up and pointed a finger at Chloé. She pushed his hand down and pushed on his shoulder to return him to his stool.

“Not all ulterior motives are bad. Like, you wanted to throw Adrien a birthday party, you also knew, that by being a DJ at his party, you would have a better chance at being noticed.” Nino bit his lip.

_That's right, I'm not the only one trying to get multiple things done with one action. And you're not the only one who wants to help Adrien._

“Look, I want to talk to Marinette about the internship, but with your girlfriend around, she won't listen to me. I just want you to take her out for a while, let me talk to Marinette without Alya trying to block me or remind Marinette about my previous actions.”

“You,” Nino gestured to Chloé, “want me,” Nino pointed to himself, “to run Alya interference while you bully Marinette into...what, sabotaging the other contestants so Adrien can win?” Chloe clenched her fists.

_The old me, maybe. But this is the new me._

“That's not the good motive I was talking about. I could care less whether Adrien wins or not,”

_At this point, I have bigger issues. And I can spin a sob story to Gabriel either way, it would just work best if he really smiled._

“What?” Nino's mouth dropped open. “What kind of friend doesn't care if Adrien wins or not?”

“In my defense, he doesn't care about winning either.”

_He's not vain enough to care if he gets best smile. He'll see this as just another obligation._

Nino just stared, mostly in horror.

_Great. I'm out of practice talking nicely to anyone except Adrien._

“Is starting over allowed?” Chloe didn't get any response, not even a pity chuckle. “Look Nino, you and I both know poor Adrien will be stuck at home this whole summer. I have a plan to change that, but I need Marinette's help.” Nino looked away.

“Mr. Agreste doesn't listen to anybody.” His voice was sad, and Chloé reached out a hand, but pulled it back.

_Don't push my luck._

“Who do you think managed to get Adrien to school in the first place?” Nino looked up, his eyes wide, and just the tiniest bit of a smile on his face. “Yeah, me.”

_You wouldn't be so happy knowing what I've had to do to get him to school, but lucky me, you tend to look more at the future than the past._

“What are you going to do?” He leaned forward, eyes shining with that glint he always seemed to have right before he jumped into some new project of his.

_Now who's the eager beaver? Hopefully Marinette will be just as...gull-trusting. Trusting is what Nino is._

“I'm glad you asked.” Chloé pulled out her phone, she had prepared two images, placing them side by side, ready to show Nino. “Take a look at those two, and tell me if you can spot the difference.” She held her phone out, waiting as Nino studied the images.

_You should. If you don't...getting you to believe in my plan might be harder than I expected._

Chloé rocked on her heels, biting her lower lip. Nino slowly looked up, “Dude, has Adrien...not been smiling at his photo shoots?” Chloé grinned.

_And this is why you're his new best friend. Civillian best friend. You probably can't beat Ladybug in a best friend contest._

“Ding ding.” She took her phone back. “But it was such a gradual decline, no one noticed, you have to go back, at least six months to see the difference.”

_Luckily, I have saved all my old Adrien images, they were always nice for a tease when Adrien was upset._

“Even his father hasn't noticed, between Mrs. Agreste disappearing and trying to run his business.”

_On top of being Paris' own personal supervillian._

“He's been too busy to see the long term change.” Chloé tucked her phone into her pocket. “If I can get Marinette's help, and a photographer catches Adrien's real smile, I can remind Gabriel Agreste how his son used to smile.”

“And that's going to help...how? I tried talking to Mr. Agreste too, and he didn't take too kindly to my suggestion.” Chloé just smiled.

“That's cos you aren't a world class manipulator like me Nino. Besides, even if he doesn't want to give Adrien more freedom after the photo shoot, I have other ways of getting Adrien his freedom.” Nino shifted back slightly, the stool creaking under him. Chloé clapped her hands together.

“Don't worry Nino, I won't mention you to Gabriel, so you'll face no fallout if the plan fails. All I need you to do, is take your girlfriend out, maybe...tomorrow sometime? Keep her busy, I can ask Marinette for help, and I can go from there.”

“Wait,” Nino held his hands up. “This...getting Adrien to smile so you can show his father plan won't humiluate Marinette?”

_Not anymore than she humaluates herself in front of him on a nearly daily basis at school._

“Relax Nino,” Chloe waved her hand dismissivly. “I have a few suggestions, none of which involve humiliating Marinette, even if she can't actually talk to Adrien.”

“Well then, what are your suggestions?”

“I'm not telling you.”

“Then I'm not distracting my girlfriend.” Chloé laughed.

“Please, you can barely stand sitting apart from her at lunch, you won't be able to last almost two weeks before the photo shoot. I'll just have to watch and go when I notice Marinette is alone.” Nino narrowed his eyes.

“Then why bother asking me in the first place?”

“So if Marinette goes to you and Alya about whether or not to take my advice, you know whose side you should take.” Chloé smirked. “Remember, this isn't about me, or Marinette, this is for Adrien.”

_And his father. And Paris. And me. But first and foremost, Adrien._

“Are...you going to use this to get together with Adrien?” Chloé snorted, which turned into a laugh. Nino just blinked.

“I'm sorry,” Chloé doubled over, laughter spilling out of her. It was just, weird. The thought of Adrien and her ever actually being a couple. They pretended when Adrien didn't want to be the 'bad guy' and turn down an overly affectionate party goer or other model.

_I know I play a good possessive girlfriend._

No one had ever asked Chloé, if she wanted to 'get together' with Adrien before. It was an assumption, one she was usually happy to play up whenever it was needed, or to annoy people when she was in a particularly bad mood.

_Wonder if Nino's asked Adrien about me?_

“Uh, you okay?” Nino reached out, placing a hand on Chloé's shoulder.

“Yeah,” Chloé wiped a tear from her face.

_I haven't laughed like that in forever it feels like._

“I'm fine. But the answer to your question, is no. I don't plan on using any of this to get Adrien to date me. I never have, and never will, have romantic feelings for him, he's like my brother.”

_Forged by coincidence, brought together by mothers whose disappearances only brought us closer._

“But?” Nino moved his hat a little to scratch at his head. “Adrikins?” Chloé sighed.

“Look, maybe I'll tell you the story of that nickname someday, but not today. Long story short, Adrien and I have...had...whatever, we're platonic, non-romantic, so no, I'm not in competition for Adrien's romantic feelings with Marinette.”

_Or Ladybug, but that isn't your concern._

“Are you going to tell her that?” Nino pushed his hat back into place. “She might be more willing to help.”

_Not a bad idea DJ boy._

“I'll think about it,” Chloé smirked, “though it will be hard to give up one of the things I can use to get her flustered.” Nino frowned.

“You realize that's, like, the number one reason she hates you. I mean, Marinette is pretty forgiving, I think she would forgive you for anything expect taking Adrien from her while she likes him.”

“Then she'll forgive me for not telling her so I can tease her and maybe even Adrien about it too at some point. And why do you care?” Nino shrugged.

“You...almost seemed upset when Marinette yelled at you during the demonstration, and you've...been better, nicer lately. And here...well, if you are so desperate for Marinette's help, letting her know you don't want to date Adrien, might go a long way in getting her to trust you. If it's even true.”

_That little factoid is probably the most true thing I've said in a while._

“Whatever.” Chloé flicked her ponytail. “You have my number,” everyone in class had been stuck with Chloé as a partner for some project or another, “text me when you get Alya away from Marinette.” Chloé started to walk away. “Oh,” she glanced over her shoulder, “but not tonight. Tonight I'm busy.”

_Tonight I have to explain to another pig tailed girl that I'm not in love with Adrien...or his alter ego._

“Thanks Nino!”

“If it works I want some credit too! And Marinette!” Chloé waved a hand over her shoulder.

“Sure thing, and I'll even owe you one!” Chloe glanced over her shoulder, grinning at the shock on Nino's face.

_I've only ever owed Adrien and my father a favor, so yeah, you should be honored to be owed a favor by Miss Chloé Bourgeious._

Chloé snuck in a grin at Pollen. Her Kwami gave her a thumbs at. Chloe nodded in return.

_Hope things with Ladybug and Marinette go as smoothly._

#

Chloé was in fact, back in time for her usual call for breakfast. She just ordered a larger one than normal. Her dad was trying to limit her caffeine, so her request for coffee was denied.

_Running around super early and being nice takes a lot out of me._

Chloé knew Pollen was watching her as she ate breakfast. “What's up Pollen?”

“You said you never would have romantic feelings for Adrien...but how do you know what the future holds?”

“I know we wouldn't actually be a good couple, we are terrible with dealing with jealousy between each other, and we tended to ignore it when it was right in front of us. We used our own insecurities to try to make the other feel better, which at best, is a temporary fix, and at worst, could create some strange complex.”

“Do you actually believe that, or are you just telling yourself that so you stay out of Adrien's way as he pursues Ladybug?”

_I'm not that self sacrificing._

“I do believe that, but more importantly, I believe, so far at least, I don't and might not ever like anybody that way.”

“All right,” Pollen smiled. “Now, all you have to do, is convince both Ladybug and Marinette of this fact.” Chloé rolled her eyes.

“Just because you've accepted it, doesn't mean either of them will believe it. Especially Marinette, I'll be lucky if she decides she can believe that I don't have a crush on Adrien like she does.”

“Does Adrien know you don't have a crush on him?” Chloé snorted.

“Please, we used to play house all the time as kids, and I told him then, that I would never actually marry him. He was just the only boy my age willing to play house with me.”

“You knew, even then?”

“At that age all I knew was that I wouldn't marry the boy who stuck a grape up his nose and then tried to shoot it at me. That, is best friend material, not future husband of the mayor's daughter material. Also, he never apologized for that. He called it his grape booger, like it was something to be proud off...his first in a string of really lame puns, which apparently have continued even now." Pollen giggled.

“Are you going to tell Adrien anything about the photo shoot?”

“No. I want to catch him off guard, and well, if Marinette either doesn't want to help me or she somehow fails, I don't want to get his hopes up.”

“You told him you'd get him free by the end of the summer, I think you've already gotten his hopes up pretty high.” Chloe sighed.

“Which, is exactly why I can't get his hopes up any higher. If I fail...it will destroy him.”

_And me._

“You'd have a better chance of success if you get Ladybug's help with Hawk Moth.”

“What if she wants to go in, yo-yo blazing and her taking back the Miraculous only makes Gabriel even more bitter and less likely to let Adrien have the freedom he deserves?”

“If you explained the whole story-”

“She'd hate me!”

_She already hates me. Not Queen Bee, but me._

“Chloé-”

“No Pollen. I can't tell Ladybug how I figured out who Hawk Moth is or why I want to get him to stop in as non-confrontational manner as possible, she would not want to work with me after learning I used to work with him.”

“Then lie about how you found out, you are good at that.”

_I'm great at it actually._

“And then get accused of always working with him later when the truth comes out? Besides, I may be a good liar, but Ladybug...I don't think she is. What if she accidentally, even if I tell her not to, tells Chat that Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste? Then, like that,” Chloé snapped her fingers, “my plans of bringing a family together are shattered.” Pollen sighed.

“I just think you shouldn't have to shoulder this alone.” Chloé reached out, fingertips brushing against the Kwami's atenna.

“That's why I've got you.”

_You said we are together in this._

“Did you forget he threatened to take me away? What if he does?”

_That would be...it would all be over._

“That's when I would get my father to ban the Agreste label from Paris until he gave me back what belongs to me.”

“That's ridiculous. More blackmail?”

“And if that doesn't work, I'll have Chat vouch for me, then spill my guts to Ladybug, and let her deal with it.”

“Well...that's better I suppose.”

“See, I totally have it all planned out.”

_I really need to work on my back up plans._

“What happened to you humans? Things used to be simpler.”

“The twins apprently weren't that simple.” Pollen rolled her eyes.

“Plagg and Tikki are supposed to get the complicated Chosens, they hold the power of creation and destruction, to be used wisely.”

“And you, can grant the power to kill people, shouldn't that power also take a complicated Chosen, to weild?”

“It's only been used it once, and the Chosen didn't even know about it...until after. That's why I warned you.” Chloé blinked. “In the moment, everything happened so fast. And...I think it was the right thing to do, but my Chosen wasn't prepared for the aftermath.”

“Only once, in like, thousands of years?”

“I've told you I don't get out much.” Pollen crossed her arms over her chest. “And typically, we don't want to use permanent methods if we can think of a way around it. But there wasn't time, and the action saved hundreds of people. Including my Chosen's life, because she could have died and the Miraculous could have been lost much like the butterfly broach, and at that point in history who knows who would have wielded it.”

_Why is she teling me all this?_

“And I'll have you know she had a chance to ask for help from another hero and she didn't, which got her trapped in the first place.”

_There's the moral to the story._

“Relax Pollen. We still have some time before Hawk Moth tries to make good on his threats. If this plan doesn't work, then I'll get some help, I promise.” Pollen jumped up and landed in Chloé's hand. She looked up at her. Chloé didn't dare look away from the black eyes staring her down, boring holes in her soul, searching for the truth.

_I'm not even sure where the truth lies anymore._

“I'm holding you too that.” Pollen grasped Chloé's thumb. “That's a promise.”

_It feels...weird. To be held accountable by so many people. Hawk Moth, Adrien, my father, Pollen, hell, even Nino is expecting me to work a miracle now._

“I'm glad someone is looking out for me.”

_Because I have a feeling I'm headed straight for trouble._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé has Ladybug damage control to do. And of course the paparazzi are still hanging about.

Chloé spent the day finishing up her final school projects. Even while the back of her mind worked to figure out what she would do if Gabriel Agreste refused to change his ways despite her protests. She wanted to make it as pain free as possible, she didn't want to fight her best friend's dad, but if it came down to it...Chloé knew, that sometimes she didn't really get a choice.

She showed up early, to patrol, thinking she'd have a few minutes with Ladybug to work out all the hype about the stupid hug, but instead, she found Chat, already on his knees in front of Ladybug, groveling at her feet.

_Oh my god, do you really not see how this might look?_

He was pledging his love to her, and all of that, but he, as far as Queen Bee could tell for the minutes she just stood on the other roof staring, hadn't actually explained anything, or eased Ladybug's hidden fears at all. She was refusing to look at him, arms crossed, and chewing her lower lip like it was a piece of gum.

_She tells herself she isn't in love with him, still telling herself that, when everything points to it. She must have a reason for denying this fact so...vehmently._

“Chat Noir!” Queen Bee had to step in before he made things any worse. “I thought I'd told you that I would handle it.”

“N-no?” Chat looked up from where his forehead hand been pressed ot his knees.

_Ugh. I forgot how bad you are at lip reading._

Queen Bee should have reached out to Ladybug before patrol, to avoid...whatever Chat was doing. It was pathetic and somehow...seemed to make things worse. Ladybug looked over at her, and Queen Bee saw the hostility she usually saved for one Chloé Bourgeois, whenever she was the one who had initiated an akuma attack.

_Damage control is sorely needed. Now._

“Chat, why don't you be a gentleman and patrol the North side of Paris? Ladybug and I will do the South.”

“We usually just do it together,” Chat's green eyes went wide, still on Ladybug, silently pleading. “It's been so quiet recently.”

_C'mon Chat, let me fix this._

Ladybug was shifting on her feet. Maybe she could sense Queen Bee's eagerness to get her alone. Maybe she didn't want to hear what she had to say.

_Too bad._

“Bee,” Chat looked up at her. “I already told her I initiated the hug, so she's mad at me not you.”

_Of course you did. That's not the issue here. This is one of those scenarios where the truth isn't always the best way to set yourself free._

“C'mon Chat, let us two bugs have some girl talk. Meet you back at the Eiffel Tower.” Queen Bee looked at Ladybug, hoping the other heroine would agree to this.

_You guys don't patrol hoping to find Champion's before they get started, you patrol as a form of bonding even though identities must stay hidden._

“I heard your side of the story Chat,” Ladybug's voice had a small bite, a bit of her fighting spirit that Queen Bee was only used to seeing during akuma battles, “so now let me hear Queen Bee explain. Alone, so you two can't corroborate some lie.”

_Clever bug. Well, guess I have only one option. Lie better._

Chat looked surprised, and a little down. He hung his head for a moment. “All right ladies,” he bowed, an effort to hide the fact he was disappointed, “I'll see you at the Eiffel Tower.” Queen Bee waved, and with the disaster that already happened, she didn't bother trying to mouth a message to the retreating hero.

_He'll just have to trust that I've got this. Good thing I know he admitted to the hug initiation. That, I can work with._

“Okay Ladybug, first things first, how long are you going to keep insisting you aren't in love with Chat Noir?”

Ladybug's face turned red, and she spluttered and stammered. Queen Bee focused, pushing behind all the familiarity she had felt with Ladybug's sputtering, and turned to the task at hand.

_Gotcha. It's so much easier to lie to someone when they are too flustered trying to keep up a lie themselves._

“Whatever, that's not any of my business.” She waved a hand as she started flying. She turned when she didn't hear any footsteps or Ladybug's sputters get any closer. “C'mon. We still have half a city to patrol tonight, and I'm already exhausted. Some people need their beauty sleep.”

_I should have taken a nap._

“Fine, but you better start talking Queen Bee.” There was the annoyed tone she thought Ladybug reserved for Chloé, and she had to turn away to hide the smirk that Ladybug was still using it on the blond girl connected to way more akuma attacks than she should have been.

“Where to begin.” Queen Bee was flying, or, kind of hovering at Ladybug's side as they did patrol. Queen Bee kept her eyes out for any signs of trouble, but didn't expect anything out of the ordinary. Hawk Moth was being a very patient man with his pawn, busy waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike the other heroes for their Miraculous. “Well, as Chat told you, he initiated said hug, sure. But initiation does not mean any sort of romantic feelings are attached to it. I can assure you, I am not in love with Chat Noir, that hug was not romantic, it was platonic. Completely.”

“Sure didn't look like it.” Ladybug huffed as she followed Queen Bee to yet another rooftop.

“Looks can be deceiving.” Queen Bee pointed to the stars above them, or at least, the few that were able to shine through the light pollution. “Tonight, it looks as though the stars are shinning fruits just hanging above our heads, but no matter how we stretch, or how close they appear, they are millions of light years away.”

_Great, I'm pulling romantic astrology metaphors out. Thanks Adrien and that astrology tutor._

Queen Bee cleared her throat. “So, a friend always tells me. When they are trying to make a point about perception. He's a dork. And secrectly a romantic, though he is too shy to admit it.”

_Unless he's wearing a black mask with some cat ears._

“There's a point to all this, right Queen Bee?” Ladybug huffed.

“Of course. The point is, that hug was not romantic. It was just a friendly hug.”

“Then why, according to the photographer's comment on the Ladyblog, did it go on for nearly five minutes?”

_Because we both really, really, needed that hug. And I forgot to worry about other people. And for five minutes, we were ourselves, not two heroes sillouhetted against the stars, but two kids hiding from the world of perfection we were born into._

“You read the Ladyblog?” Queen Bee tossed her hair. “And people think I have an inflated ego.” Queen Bee's chuckle died in her throat when Ladybug turned an icy glare her way. “Sorry, just, trying to lighten the mood you know?” She stopped flying and started walking, to be closer to Ladybug's height. “It went on so long because we just, let it end naturally? I mean, neither of us were in a big rush to go home.”

_Neither of us wanted to be alone._

“How much do you know about Chat?” The heroines paused, looking at each other. Queen Bee saw the jealousy nearly washed away by concern.

_More than you._

“Enough to know he's not as happy as he seems with the mask on.” Queen Bee looked away, only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

“And you?”

“Guess...we share that in common.” Queen Bee pulled out a half smile, not her smirk, not her mischievous grin, but a lopsided half smile, because she also half wanted to cry. “We both have, things going on, things that leave our...civilian selves...a whole lot, well, depressed I guess.”

_Depressed. Confused. Conflicted. Hurt. Pick a word._

“I'm sorry.” Ladybug gave Queen Bee's shoulder a squeeze.

“No worries. I mean, we still can't, unload or forget everything when we put the mask on, but, well, we could tell the other needed...something. So we met up and talked, and we didn't go into any revealing personal details.”

_See, there, the only lie._

“We talked about what was going on. Chat pulled me into a hug we decided staying like that was mutually beneficial to our healing, stayed like that until we felt better, and parted ways.”

“You two can talk to me as well.”

_Not about that._

“I mean,” Queen Bee sighed, “Chat wants too. But, look, no offense or anything, but for you to understand what we are going through, you'd either have to have a similar chip on your shoulder, or know us, like secret identities and all, so we could really bar our souls to you.”

Ladybug pulled back on Queen Bee's shoulder slightly. She turned, pausing. Ladybug's eyes were wide, gone was the jealousy and the hurt, and left only with concern.

_The kind of concern only my dad, Pollen, and Adrien seem to show me now._

“You have a...difficult home life like Chat?”

_More like, a difficult everywhere life._

“Not exactly the same, I don't think, anyway, based on what was said...but...we do...have the prolonged feeling of being trapped in common.”

_Well, and the whole, mother just leaving without an explanation, but that I fear would be too much detail._

“And that, I think, drew us together, the other night.”

_Being trapped, and feeling like the world was being pulled away from us, out from under us, the fear of falling from the crazy we do know into the unkown, even if we want things to get better, the unknown is still...scary._

“And the fact the two of us, became heroes, that's the kind of blessing we've been wishing for.”

_A chance to escape. A chance to do what is right. A chance to be free._

“And, that isn't, romantic at all?” Queen Bee reached out, placing a hand on Ladybug's shoulder.

“Please, as if Chat Noir could fall for anyone but you in such a short amount of time.” Ladybug rolled her eyes, but it was only a moment until her cheeks matched the red on her suit.

“What about you?”

_What about me?_

“I am not in love, romantically, with Chat Noir.” Queen Bee smirked. “And unlike you, that's the truth when I say it.”

_I do love him. He's my best friend and brother all rolled into one. Better watch your back bug, cos if you end up breaking his heart, after we're done with Hawk Moth, I think I'll give you just a tiny prick and a five minute piece of my mind._

“Why do people keep insisting I'm in love with Chat!” Ladybug pulled away. “He's so annoying, it's so annoying. We are partners, but not, you know, that kind of partner.” Ladybug clenched her jaw and fists. Queen Bee held back a laugh.

_Not yet anyway._

“You can keep telling yourself that, but we should hurry, get this patrol over with. Chat is probably nearly done, or pacing nervously on the Eiffel Tower, freaking out and...”

_He thinks he messed up again._

“Let's just hurry up.” Queen Bee let out a frustrated sigh to match the deepening scowl.

_Adrien Agreste needs to get a hold of himself or he's going to be the death of me._

Queen Bee didn't wait for a response, taking flight and following the patrol route which had become, almost normal now. Ladybug fell behind, not by much, but Queen Bee didn't really care, she needed to get through this and then check and make sure Chat Noir was okay.

_I just told him to stop thinking he's a failure, and I send him off, alone, to wallow. Like I'm some kind of adult apologizing for his mistake. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Queen Bee made it to the Eiffel Tower first, finding Chat Noir, not pacing, but rather standing, his hands held behind his back, in shadow, his profile, looking so much like his father, Queen Bee fumbled her landing. Her knees hit the ground, and she forced herself to steady her breathing.

_Stupid stupid stupid. Gabriel never leaves the house, that's why he has me to do his dirty work. Ugh, I should have had a nap. Or coffee. Yeah, next time I get up at dawn I'm not going anywhere without my coffee. I don't care what my father says about my coffee._

“Bee?” Chat turned as he heard her stumble. “You okay?”

“F-fine.”

_Smooth._

“I'm fine,” she waved Chat away before he could help her up from her knees “We're fine. Ladybug's fine. Everybody's fine.” It took one look at Chat's furrowed brow for Chloe to realize she was fumbling more than her landing.

_A little thick I think._

“Queen Bee?” Ladybug landed next to her. “You okay?”

_The more you two ask, the less okay I am._

“I'm fine.” Chloe grit her teeth, trying not to take out her frustration with her teammates. “I've just been awake for a really long time, trying to keep my life from imploding, or exploding, or whatever, and I haven't napped or had coffee.” Chat chuckled and both heroines sent him a glare.

“Sorry, I just...can't bee-lieve Bee here has been so...cordial without her coffee.”

_Better 'bee-lieve' it kitty. I can do a lot of things you wouldn't believe when it comes to helping you._

“That's a low blow, even for you Chat.” Queen Bee saw Ladybug's head swivel, thoughts dancing on the edges of those bright blue eyes she had.

_Better quit while you're ahead. Don't want to alert Ladybug that we, one, know each other in real life, and two, know the other one's secret identity._

“But I think, that's my cue to leave and get my beauty sleep.” Queen Bee was on her feet, well, one foot, because she had already held the other foot off the ledge, ready for takeoff, when Ladybug caught her arm.

_Oh please. For the love of the Miraculous, don't start asking questions about me and Chat possibly knowing each other. I'm tired, and I don't want to fight, and Chat will probably just blurt out the first thing that comes to his head...which might be that I stole his Miraculous, and I really, really, don't have the time, energy, or the will to get into that argument right now. Hopefully never. This can all blow over and I won't ever have to go over the worst moment in my life ever again._

“Wait a second Bee.” Queen Bee thought about fleeing. She should have fled the bakery, and didn't, only making things with Marinette and Alya more complicated, so fleeing sounded like a better answer than sticking around for whatever was about to happen. “I just, wanted to apologize.”

_You...apologize? I'm the one with things to apologize for._

“I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, and if it seemed like I was angry, I didn't mean to be. I was just...confused.”

_I think the word you are looking for is conflicted. Or jealous. Or...conflicted because you are jealous even though you deny having any romantic feelings for Chat Noir._

“Though maybe we should stop always meeting at the Eiffel Tower, because I think some other photographers in Paris decided to get the really nice zoom lenses.” Ladybug pointed to the closest building to the Tower. Queen Bee and Chat Noir took a look.

“There's like, six of them down there.” Chat whistled as he leaned forward, one hand holding a beam above his head, on his toes as he leaned over the edge.

“Well,” Queen Bee smirked, “Should we give them something juicy to photograph?” Ladybug looked slightly green at the idea, and Chat Noir just, seemed shocked she should suggest a thing. “Aww, come on guys, there's photos for the LadyNoir shippers, and the QueenNoir shippers, but what about the LadyBee shippers?” Queen Bee raised an eyebrow, her voice becoming almost sickly sweet as she teased her fellow heroes. “Shouldn't they get at least one photograph?” She fluttered her eyelashes at Ladybug, who immediately let go of Queen Bee's arm. Queen Bee followed her foot off the ledge of the Tower, fluttering back up with a big smirk on her face.

_Oh, I know you didn't do it on purpose, but you're going to pay for that Ladybug._

Queen Bee angled herself, carefully, between the photographers and Ladybug. “You don't have to make me fall for you.” She whispered seductively, leaning in closer, feeling Ladybug's shallow breaths for a moment. “Cos I'll never fall for heroes, personal policy.” Then she winked, much to Chat's chagrin, and she moved back. “That'll suffice. See you two later. I need sleep.”

Queen Bee glanced over her shoulder to see Ladybug frozen from shock and Chat pressing the heel of his hand into his forehead.

_Sorry Adrien, I couldn't quite resist the moment. Teasing the two of you brings me a smile I've missed so much. Plus, you appreciated the pun, I know you did._

Queen Bee laughed to herself as she flew home.

#

“Why Chloé?” Pollen was sitting on Chloé's shoulder as she checked the Ladyblog. Chloé was still laughing, though she probably should be sleeping, but it was hard to sleep when it was just so funny. “It looks like you kissed Ladybug in these photos.”

“And that's what's so funny.” Chloé managed to get out. Then she grinned at Pollen. “That and, I manged to prove that there are photographers who go onto that particular rooftop, even though it is private property.” Chloé pulled out her own phone, which she had used to snap a photo of the photographers while they were busy snapping the reactions of Ladybug and Chat Noir. “So, these will make their way into my father's inbox, and then, the problem will be dealt with.”

_I've been dealing with paparazzi my whole life, that group made it all too easy._

“Hopefully soon, we can use the Eiffel Tower again as our superhero hangout spot.” Pollen chuckled.

“Are you going to let Ladybug know that's why you faked a camera kiss?” Chloé smirked.

“Probably. No sooner than I have too though.” Pollen pinched Chloé's ear. “Okay, next time I see her, patrol or akuma attack, I'll tell her why I pretended to kiss her for the cameras.” Pollen's laugh was in Chloé's ear, and she loved it. It was the sound of sleigh bells mixed with baby laughter.

“You, need to sleep.” Pollen hovered over the off button on Chloé's laptop. Chloé sighed, nodding to her Kwami. Pollen pounced on the off button, turning the screen dark, leaving Chloé's room dark. Chloé carefully set her laptop down on the nightstand, using her memory of her room to safely make it to her closest and the bathroom. She collapsed into bed, dreaming of the three saviors of Paris joking about all the crazy ships their fans thought up.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé and Marinette have to talk.

Chloé was woken up by Pollen pushing her phone into her face. It vibrated against Chloe's nose and she lifted it up, holding back a sneeze as she looked over the burst of text messages she had just received.

  
**Nino:** Hey, got Alya to agree to a date.

**Nino:** Mostly cos Marinette will be busy at the bakery until dinner, when Alya says the three of use should watch movies together, to distract her from the upcoming internship.

**Nino:** So, Mari is alone, now, well, without Alya at the bakery, you have until dinner time...er...fivish, before Alya probably drags the both of us back to the bakery.

**Nino:** Geeze, I thought you'd respond quicker, but maybe I dreamt yesterday up. If you didn't want me to text you, forget these messages ever existed.

**Nino:** If yesterday happened, just respond with anything so I know Operation: Get Gabriel to see his son has stopped using his real smile as a model, is still happening.

**Nino:** Chloé?

**Chloé:** Ugh, I just woke up, thanks to you. But yeah, yesterday happened and I assure you I still plan to go ahead with...the plan. Your name for it is too long to type.

  
Chloé set her phone down, expecting it to stay silent while she worked up the motivation to get out of bed. The sun was out, and Pollen was fluttering from flower to flower, but Chloé was still tired from yesterday.

  
**Nino:** Then how about Operation: Chill the Overprotective Parent Out?

**Chloé:** Aren't you with Alya right now? Don't waste your date texting me!

**Nino:** Alya's in the bathroom. So...yes or no to the mission name?

**Chloé:** Call it whatever you want. I have to get ready to talk to Marinette. And you better delete these messages. I don't need Alya seeing them and pouncing on me in the middle.

**Nino:** Good point...Good luck!

  
Chloé jumped out of bed.

_He's such a scatterbrain. Better do it sooner rather than later, just in case._

#

Less than half an hour later, Chloé was almost to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. And...she realized the morning was their busy time. A line stretched down the street. She sighed, but, got in line, waiting nicely in line might just help her get through to Marinette. Or at least, she wouldn't ruffle anymore feathers than she already had.

The line was quick at least, something Chloé was glad about. Standing almost still in the street made her feel...vulnerable. She didn't like standing still in public, it gave time for people to notice you. Chloé saw Juleka and Rose, each girl holding a coffee from the bakery as they walked out. They walked past Chloé and she felt the confused and upset stares. They almost stopped in their tracks, as if wondering what the class bully was doing at the house of her favorite target. They glanced at each other, and Chloé watched out of the corner of her eyes.

_Please don't be in league with Alya. Please just take your coffee and go away._

Rose, the sweetest girl in class, took Juleka's arm and they walked off without a comment or another glance at Chloe.

_Well, I'm probably okay?_

As Chloé entered the bakery, she glanced around, breathing a sigh of relief that none of their other classmates seemed to be keeping watching for her, or over Marinette.

Sabine and Marinette were running the counter. Chloé watched, a mixture of jealousy and sadness, at how well the mother daughter pair worked together. Sabine's fingers flew across the register, and Marinette bagged any pastries. Luckily, Marinette wasn't in charge of pouring the coffee, Sabine did that as well, while exchanging the short pleasantries people expected from cashiers.

This Marinette reminded Chloé of the designer Marinette. When she was in the zone, either sketching or sewing, she was confident and calm, and nothing could shake her out of it. She was the owner of the little world in front of her and she got it to bend to her will.

“How may I help you?” Sabine's eyes were still on the previous customer.

“Chocolate croissant and a coffee, for here.” Chloé said quickly. Marinette's tongs dropped to the floor and she looked up, meeting Chloé's gaze. “And eventually, I would like to speak to Marinette, when it isn't so busy.” Chloé said it with as much meekness as possible, swallowing the pride the world thought she had too much of.

_Guess I knocked Marinette out of her world._

As Chloé sipped her coffee, again in the back corner of the bakery, she watched as Marinette's movements became more and more, halted. She needed orders repeated, she had to put pastries back in the case, and she dropped two more tongs while the morning rush continued to run rampant.

_She's dreading to know why I'm here._

Eventually, the line was gone. Business slowed to a trickle while people seemed to be busy with their families for a Sunday lunch. Then, Sabine nodded to Marinette, gesturing to Chloé, and it looked like her classmate wanted to argue, but couldn't. Slowly, Marinette handed over her pink apron, and walked over to where Chloé sat.

“Why are you here Chloé?”

_Don't snap. Don't make this harder than it already is going to be._

“I just, wanted to talk about your internship.” Marinette crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

_Her silence is...good I think. Since Marinette hasn't been shy about yelling at me since Alya showed up._

“First, I wanted to say congratulations, which is something I realize I didn't say the other day.”

“Thanks,” Marinette put her hands on the table, halfway out of her chair.

“I have other things to say.” Chloé blurted. It wasn't an angry blurt, but a panicked blurt. If Marinette didn't stay to listen to what she had to say, she needed to go to plan B, which she hadn't actually figured out yet. Marinette slowly lowered herself back into the chair.

“What?”

_At least she is willing to listen. Unlike Alya._

“Okay, I know we...er...I haven't been on the greatest terms with anyone, much less you, but, if you hear me out, I think we have one thing in common, one thing we would both be willing to call a truce for.” Marinette's hands dropped to her lap. Her eyes narrowed slightly, but not in anger, just in thought. Chloé let the girl contemplate her words, it was a lot to take in.

_I shoot for the sky huh? A truce, after the four years I have bullied her, what are the chances she agrees?_

“Okay, what do you think we have in common Chloé?”

_Careful. Don't oversell it._

“Adrien.” Chloé paused, seeing a bit of anger flicker in Marinette's eyes. “Relax, not like that. I don't have a crush on him like you do, but I do want what's best for him.”

_Does she believe me?_

It was hard to tell. Marinette pursed her lips, her arms coming up to cross over her chest again. She leaned back, eyeing Chloé, and then glanced outside the bakery window. Chloé leaned closer, whispering, not wanting to parade Adrien's misery in front of Tom and Sabine. “Once school's out, looking out the window will be about the only freedom he has.”

“What do you want from me?” Quiet words, but strong.

“I need your help. You'll be there, with Adrien, and if you can get him to smile, really smile, not his 'I'm a handsome model' smile, it will go a long way in me showing Mr. Agreste his son needs more freedom.” Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Well, you've come asking the wrong girl. Remember, you've said it yourself, countless times. 'You can't even speak in front of him. So pathetic. So sad. How the one time your sentences came out whole it was for scolding him for something I did.'” Marinette's voice took on an insulting angry, slightly bitter tone as she mimicked Chloé's words.

_Yeah, thanks for reminding me what a horrible person I've been. Definitely needed that._

“You've done better lately.” Chloé tried, with a hopeful tone. Marinette glared. “I have...tips, suggestions, something that doesn't even require you to speak to get Adrien to laugh.” She spoke quickly, hoping she could just, assault Marinette's ears and break through the wall that was getting put back up and fast.

“Like what, falling flat on my face, in front of him, for like, the millionth time?”

_Why did I think this would be a good idea?_

“He doesn't laugh when he thinks people might be hurt.” Marinette's gaze softened momentarily. “He's never laughed at your falling, or stuttering, he has never laughed at you, only with you.”

_Somehow, even though he's been in isolation for most of his life, he's good at knowing the difference._

“You know his real smile is way better than the ones on the posters, billboards, and magazine covers. Help me uncover it again.”

_Please...please._

“How exactly?” Marinette sighed, her eyes looking away, arms falling to her lap, lips pursing forward.

“Well, if you can try to speak to him, you could always make puns. He can't resist at least smiling at a pun, the worse or the more annoying, the better.” Marinette's eyes widened slightly.

“Puns? He likes puns?” Chloé nodded. Marinette groaned.

“I know right? It's...surprising. And annoying, because when he gets on a roll, he won't stop.”

_Good thing that isn't a well known fact, otherwise anyone who heard Chat pun would take a second look at Adrien._

“Well, it's doubtful I could make a pun. Because it would come out as a mashed mess and it wouldn't end up making sense anymore.” Marinette sighed. “So...I hate to ask, what is your idea that doesn't require me speaking, or falling flat on my face?”

_Wait...she's...agreeing?_

“Well, you'll have to keep this to yourself, but I know something that always makes Adrien laugh, always. And after the laugh comes the most gorgeous and happiest of smiles.” Marinette leaned forward ever so slightly, cocking her head towards Chloé. Chloé glanced around, the bakery was nearly empty, but she leaned forward anyway, dropping her voice to a whisper. “He is ticklish in the armpits, really ticklish.”

The blush happened slower than Chloé expected. Marinette's ears were the first, and it spread, oddly, first down her neck, then it blossomed from her cheeks and covered the rest of her face. Chloé had to hide the fact she was enjoying watching Marinette become embarrassed. It was cute in a way, she could become so flustered when even just discussing Adrien, dork that he was.

“T-tickle?” Marinette hid her face behind her hands. “No, no, no no, nope.” Chloé hid her laughter, by trying to take a drink of coffee and choking on it instead. “I c-can't do that!” She peaked one blue eye out from behind her fingers. “You sat here, eavesdropping,” that word still had a little bite to it, but Chloé knew she wasn't going to befriend her all in one day. “And you know, one of the rules is 'no unnecessary touching of the models'. And I'll be watched Chloé. It's against the rules!”

_Well, technically, but there is always a way around the rules._

“Okay, technically, yeah. But, you know Adrien, and he won't press any issues with the company since he'll sorely be in need of that laugh.”

_Also, he'll know you don't hate him, which will make him feel better._

“And the company, in the end, will know that your action, got them the best picture, the one that could make them way more money than his other 'model' smiles ever could. So, no one is actually going to complain.”

“What about the other models? What if someone claims Adrien or I cheated!”

_Only a goody-two shoes would worry about cheating._

“They have each model in a separate area, the only ones that would know about the tickling, would be you, Adrien, and like, the photographer, the lead designer for Adrien, and maybe one other representative of the company.”

“There will be cameras!” Marinette hissed.

“They won't publish photos of you actually tickling Adrien. They know, that if they want to make that extra money, they can't be accused of cheating either. It's a win for you, getting over some of the awkwardness with Adrien. A win for the company, more money. A win for Adrien, a good laugh, and a smile.”

_And the realization of another friend._

“What do you get out of this Chloé?”

“Well, if you must know, I'm going to try to use this competition to get Adrien more freedom this summer. And the first thing he'll probably do is both thank me and yell at me for giving away his ticklish spot.” Marinette's eyes narrowed slightly. “The less you know about how I plan on doing that the better.” Marinette leaned back.

“You haven't been the nicest to me or anyone else for a while.” Chloé fought the urge to hang her head. She just stared, waiting for Marinette to get to the point, to say something she could counter. “So, somehow. it...feels kinda...like a trap.”

“I nominated you, was honest about my cheating about the bowler hat, and I haven't exploded on anyone since Sabrina.”

“Well, that's true...but...”

“Look, even if someone wanted to get you in trouble, Adrien will know I was involved, and he'll blame me, and since the company knows I've cheated before, they will buy his story.”

_Even if that boy is a bad liar._

“So,” Chloé quickly continued. “You are safe. I'm the one putting my neck on the line.”

_More like my Miraculous, but close enough._

Marinette sighed. “Look, I can't promise anything.”

_Fair enough. I've made too many of those recently._

“Thank you for even listening to me.” Chloé looked down at the final dregs of coffee. “I guess I'll get going.” Chloé stood, taking another glance at Marinette. The girl had something, powdered sugar or flour in her hair maybe, and she was chewing her lower lip. “I'll see you at school I guess. Though, if you could keep this conversation on the quieter side, I would appreciate that.” Marinette nodded. Chloé sighed as she walked away.

_Well, at least I got through everything I needed to say._

Chloé hated waiting, but only time would tell if Marinette was going to help her or not.

#

Chloé spent he afternoon alternating between trying to do the last of her homework for the year and attacking her punching bag.

_I need a backup plan._

Chloé should have thought of one earlier, but she dreaded realizing the only backup plan she had was Killer Wasp.

_There has to be something, anything else._

Pollen was watching Chloé switch back and forth between tasks. Chloé at least was able to finish her homework. And she put her pencil down with a small triumphant smile on her face. Though now, she didn't have any distraction from the fear she wouldn't be able to fix the Agreste family.

That is, until her phone went off. Thankfully, it wasn't the gong ringtone she set for Gabriel Agreste.

  
**Nino:** Did you talk to Mari earlier?

  
Chloé checked the clock, it seemed movie night should be beginning if Nino's earlier texts were accurate.

  
**Chloé:** Yes

**Nino:** What did she say?

**Chloé:** Shouldn't you be watching the movie?

**Nino:** I'm in the bathroom. What did Mari say? Is Operation Chill the Over Protective Parent Out still a go?

**Chloé:** She makes no promises. So, we'll see.

**Nino:** I'm going to talk to her too.

**Chloé:** Don't push her. She's stubborn and will set in her heels if you push her too much.

**Nino:** But it's to help Adrien!

**Chloé:** Nino Lahiffe if you say anything that undoes what I managed to accomplish I swear on everything I own, I will buy and burn every copy of your next album you are able to produce.

**Nino:** I'd still make a profit you realize...?

**Chloé:** Shut up.

**Nino:** If not Marinette, I'll talk to Adrien.

**Chloé:** DON'T YOU DARE!

**Nino:** Why?

**Chloé:** It needs to be a natural smile, not one he tries to force because he wants to gain his freedom. Talking to Adrien will make the plan backfire.

**Nino:** I hate that you're probably right.

**Chloé:** No one wants to admit it when I'm right.

**Nino:** They're about to start the movie, gotta go.

**Chloé:** You better keep your mouth shut Lahiffe, and DELETE THESE MESSAGES!

**Nino:** Chill dudette. I'm good at keeping secrets.

 

Chloé didn't bother replying.

_You better keep your mouth shut. I have enough to worry about without adding you into the mix._

“I'm not so sure you're right Pollen.” Pollen landed on Chloé's shoulder.

“About what exactly?” Pollen asked.

“The more people I involve, the more likely Gabriel Agreste gets wind that I'm going to betray him.”

“Well, maybe the more civilians you involve. But if you were to talk to Ladybug, she definitely wouldn't let your plans out.”

_Okay Pollen, I get it, you want me to talk to Ladybug._

“Again, there are other factors I worry about if I told Ladybug everything.” Pollen pursed her lips. “I get it, you are worried, and Ladybug would be a good ally to have...but, I just, worry things will get weird between her and Chat if she knows what I know. And even if I don't say anything about who Chat is, or exactly who Hawk Moth is, still, if Adrien hears I know who Hawk Moth is, he'll get it out of me by calling out my lies.”

“Maybe he should know. Gabriel threatens to take the Chat Noir Miraculous with every battle, if he ever figures out Chat Noir is his son, then he might take the ring from an unsuspecting Adrien Agreste.”

_Either that...or try to convince Adrien to help him, for the sake of his mother._

“I don't think he'll suspect Adrien anytime soon.” Chloé pulled up the Ladyblog, scrolling through the videos of various attacks until she found the one she is looking for. “I really should ask Adrien how he pulled this off, but, Alya got Chat Noir and Adrien, on video, at the same time, same place.”

“Was Trixx and the fox Miraculous involved?”

“Not to my knowledge, or Alya's.”

_Now there's an idea._

“And,” Chloé showed Pollen another video, “this is why Ladybug and Chat Noir would have a hard time believing me if I say Gabriel Agreste is Hawk Moth, he was akumatized.”

“Well, no wonder Ladybug and Chat Noir have been having trouble catching him. He's clever.”

“Wait, you said Hawk Moth has a Miraculous...so how did he get akumatized? Can Miraculous holders get akumatized?”

_That's a terrifying thought. An akumatized Adrien, or hell, if I get akumatized again..._

“I didn't think so... but...the Guardian would know more.” Chloé scratched her head.

“Is the Guardian this Master Fu you mentioned to Adrien, the one who was carrying your Miraculous box around?” Pollen nodded quickly, her antenna bobbing.

“Master Fu is the current and last Guardian. He is entrusted to guard and distribute the Miraculous as needed. And guide the wielders as needed.”

_Guide us and distribute huh?_

“Can I talk to him? I want to ask about the butterfly broach, akumatizing, and maybe some questions about Rena Rogue.”

“I think that is a very wise idea Chloé.” Pollen patted Chloé's cheek. “Do you want to go tonight, or after MMA tomorrow?”

_Honestly, I'm tired, but I'll be even more tired after MMA tomorrow._

“The sooner the better I suppose. Am I going as Bee or...?”

“I need to guide you there, so, as yourself. If anyone asks, you are looking into traditional Chinese medicine.”

_Shouldn't be too hard to believe, I look exhausted._

“All right, let's go Pollen.” Chloé grabbed her purse, holding it open. The bee Kwami jumped in, giving some of the directions before ducking her head into the purse.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé and Master Fu talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Chloé talks to Master Fu! And my first chapter without a scene break! (Thought it would happen eventually.) It's a long talk, there is much to discuss. Anyway, Enjoy!
> 
> **Edit:** Made a spelling correction "rouge" to "rogue". Thanks for pointing it out Crisis21!

Master Fu was in a part of Paris that was new, even to Chloé. She knew it existed, but she hadn't ever had a reason to go there. She was used to just, asking for things and them appearing, not having to go out and get things herself. At least it was a quiet neighborhood, and no one seemed to give Chloé a second glance, even with her designer clothes and sunglasses.

Chloé ducked into the building Pollen said was both Master Fu's business and above, his home. Chloé walked into the shop, being assaulted by strange smells she wasn't used to, a group of shelves stocked with unfamiliar herbs, spices and incense. They weren't bad, but she did think it was quite strong, maybe because the room was so small. Chloé walked up to the counter, pulling off her sunglasses so she could see better in the dimly lit room.

There was a short man, eyes mostly closed, with graying hair, and the distinctive Hawaiian shirt Chloé couldn't help but remember as soon as she laid eyes on it. “Er, Master Fu?” Chloé shifted on her feet, unsure how to address the man who had, with Pollen, given her the Miraculous, her chance to fix everything. The man opened his eyes, mirth dancing in them as he smiled at her.

“Welcome,” Master Fu gestured around him, “How may I help you?” Chloé wasn't sure where to begin, or if it was protocol for her to just, say who she was, or talk about the Miraculous out in the open. She didn't want to, mess up, she didn't want to give the man in front of her any reason to take Pollen away.

_Is there some kind of code word I need or something?_

She was saved from being tongue tied by Pollen. She popped out of the purse, hovering in the air between Master Fu and Chloé. “We came to talk.”

“Ah, Pollen and Queen Bee.” Master Fu nodded, walking around the counter. “I was expecting you.”

_Like today? Or...just in general he figured we would eventually come to him for help?_

He walked past Chloé and Pollen. “Come, we shall talk upstairs.” Chloé followed, Pollen resting on her shoulder.

In silence, Chloé found herself sitting on a tatami mat, her shoes left by the door, and what looked like a handmade clay cup of tea in her hands. Master Fu sat across from her, his own cup in his hands, and a black tea kettle sitting between them. “So, as Pollen has probably mentioned, I am the last Guardian, Master Fu. Wayzz,” Master Fu nodded to a light green turtle like Kwami, “is my Kwami. And you are?”

“Chloé Bourgeois.” She pulled her lower lip in her mouth, waiting for Master Fu's reaction. There wasn't a raised eyebrow, there wasn't a frown, and he didn't even bat an eye as Chloé added, just in case he didn't know, “the mayor's daughter.”

“I am aware of your father. And I apologize that Hawk Moth and his akumas have...affected how the citizens view him.”

_Incompetent. Scared. Failure. Those things keep his office flooded with paperwork as he struggles to protect the citizens from things I have helped create._

Chloé looked away, more guilt hanging hanging on her shoulders. “Yeah, well, he's trying I guess.”

_So am I. So are Ladybug and Chat Noir._

“Pollen,” Master Fu turned to the Kwami, sitting on a tray with Wayzz, sharing a little Kwami friendly feast. “How do you feel about the match?”

Chloé looked over, feeling her eyes widen and she focused on her breathing so she didn't cry, didn't appear weak in the moment of truth.

_Now would be the time where she leaves, willingly, rather than risk being stolen by Hawk Moth._

“I think we found the most dedicated, hard working Bee in the entire city.” Pollen looked up at Chloé. “She's brave, determined, and loyal. And strong, and willing to change as the circumstances shift around her.”

_Or...not._

Master Fu nodded. “I am glad the match is a success.” He took a sip of tea. “Now, if you did not come here to return Pollen, what may I help you with?”

_Just like that? He doesn't want to...know more? No background check, just, are you working well together, okay cool?_

Chloé thought it was a little odd, but she dared not press the issue. “I guess I have some questions.” Master Fu took another sip of his tea. “Um,” Chloé wasn't sure where to start, there were questions about Bee she could ask. There were questions about Pollen, Hawk Moth, Ladybug, Rena Rogue, and Chat Noir. “Can a Miraculous owner get akumatized?” She decided to go with the one thing which could destroy her theory.

“Not while wearing the Miraculous. The Kwami magic prevents that.” Master Fu studied Chloé. “So no need to worry that you will be akumatized.”

_Yeah, I'd rather not have that happen again. Gabriel akumatized me once, but I kinda wanted to forget the horrible things I had been up too recently, and being akumatized was an escape from all that._

“Actually, I was asking, since the man I think is Hawk Moth had been akumatized at one point, so...I was just seeing if my theory still added up.”

“Hmmm,” Master Fu stroked his beard. “Clever, to use as a way to throw of suspicion, but risky as well.” Master Fu reached for the tea kettle. Chloé took a small sip of tea as Master Fu refiled his cup. “He depended completely, on Ladybug and Chat Noir to free him from that state, especially as it is their Miraculous he seeks to control in his civilian form.” Chloé nodded. She felt Pollen looking at her. Chloé chewed her lip. “Have you discussed your suspicions with the other heroes? I know Ladybug suspected someone, though she seemed to have given up on that idea for the same reason you asked about.”

_So Ladybug at least had a suspect...wonder what made her suspect whoever it was?_

“Do you know who Ladybug suspected?” Master Fu shook his head. “Do you know why?”

Master Fu pulled out his phone, clicking away on it for a moment, before he held it out to Chloe. “The man she suspected had this book, locked in a safe, and it is a book which was once protected at the temple which existed for training the Guardians.” Chloé flicked through the pages, seeing many different heroes, not just the ones which had been spotted in Paris. Though even those also had costume variants which were unfamiliar. There was writing on every page, the pages filled with writing, though it was in a language she thought might be similar to Chinese, but, she had a feeling it might be a language unassociated with any country she knew of.

_So...Ladybug knows who has this book..is it Gabriel? Or does someone else have the book which seems like it could take us all out if only the person could read it?_

Chloé wasn't sure what thought was scarier. If Gabriel had the book which seemed to list the powers and weaknesses of each hero, or if someone else did. At least Gabriel was an enemy Chloé knew to look out for, an enemy she kind of knew.

“The language is one only taught to Guardians.” Master Fu reached out, gently patting Chloé's knee. “It is doubtful the book is much use to anyone except me, only the pictures to show what the Miraculous look like, active or not.”

_Gabriel Agreste has to have it. Or how else would he know..._

Chloé clicked on one of the photos, checking the date it was taken. She had to bite down on her tongue, hard, to keep from gasping aloud. That day was burned in her memory. She had received a text that day, the only other day she had cried in nearly a year. It was the day Adrien said he was grounded, and wouldn't be allowed in school anymore.

Chloé felt broken that day. She had been doing what Gabriel had asked of her, and Adrien was still locked away. She felt useless, powerless, helpless, like a failure.

_It all adds up. Gabriel has the book, so no wonder he recognized the Miraculous in my hair._

“Even the Kwamis cannot read the language, though they know everything there is to know about their own powers,” Chloé wasn't sure when Master Fu started talking again, but he was. Chloé turned back to focusing on the present. “Kwamis still can choose not to reveal certain things. And they may know some of other Miraculous holders powers, but they can't really discuss that at length.” Master Fu was talking gently. Chloé nodded.

“Master Fu,” Chloé gripped the mug in her hand tighter. “Did Ladybug return the book to her suspect?”

“Yes. Though I believe she did so as a civilian.”

_Ladybug not only gave a villain back his cheat sheet, but she gave him back me. She kept our deal alive._

Chloé wasn't sure how to think about that. Ladybug had gotten Adrien back out of the mansion. At the same time, keeping Chloé's deal with Gabriel going. She could have been free, she could have moved on, though, it would have been rough knowing her best friend was locked away again. But Chloé would have visited more to keep the gloom away. She would have thought of something else. Instead, she was still trapped, straddling the line between corrupt and virtuous.

_If she hadn't returned the book...would he have given up? No. He akumatized himself to entice his son or whoever knew about the book to give it back. But...things could have been different. Would I have gotten a Miraculous then?_

Chloé blinked away her troublesome thoughts. What ifs related to the past had no baring on what was happening now. Interesting to know that Ladybug, who disliked how often she was involved with akumas, only helped (unknowingly) to make sure she was involved with a few more. Chloé decided it would be an interesting fact to share with Ladybug, when it was all over, if she made any comments about how many people Chloé made vulnerable to akumatization.

“Chloé,” Master Fu waved a hand in front of her face. Chloé blinked, wondering how long the guardian had been trying to get her attention. “Do you think, or do you know who Hawk Moth is?”

_Pollen wants me to talk to someone...._

“I know.” Chloé whispered. “I know because he thinks I am working with him.” Master Fu set his tea down, a sprightly man, jumping up quickly.

“Why did you not lead with this fabulous news.” He began to pace. Chloé set Master Fu's phone down, staring into her mug of tea instead.

_Shouldn't sharing this...make me feel lighter? So why does my stomach feel like I swallowed rocks?_

“We should call Ladybug and Chat Noir here right away!” Master Fu clapped his hands together. “We should plan our assault, take back the butterfly broach, and end it once and for all!” The little old man seemed so giddy, like he was sixty years younger, or a child even, and he had just opened the very gift he had always wanted.

“No.” Chloé said, but it was a whisper, afraid to be disobedient, afraid to give him the impression she wasn't a hero, wasn't Queen Bee...

“We can stop the wave of akumas in Paris!”

“I said no.” Chloé said, louder. She looked up at Master Fu. “I don't want to take the Miraculous from him. I want _him_ to _give_ it back, I want him to realize what he has done and become a better person. I don't want him to turn bitter and angry, thinking we stole from him the only chance he thinks he has at fixing his family.” Master Fu blinked, glancing between Chloé and Pollen.

_Great. Now he knows I'm willing to risk the safety of Paris for one man. Or...one family._

“She has been quite adamant about that,” Pollen stated, “which is why she hasn't told Ladybug or Chat Noir the truth.”

_Shouldn't a hero be more...selfless? The many over the few and all that._

“Do you think you can do that?” Master Fu pressed his fingertips together.

“Yes.”

_I hope so._

“I know I can make him see reason.”

_Whether or not he acts on it is another question. One you didn't ask._

Master Fu tapped his fingertips together. He furrowed his brows, glancing between Pollen and Chloé. “You know who Hawk Moth is...does he know you are also Queen Bee?”

_No point in lying, he'll just ask Pollen. And she'll get herself all worked up._

“Yes. And he ordered me to take Ladybug's and Chat Noir's Miraculous.” Chloé glanced down, swallowing. “But I decided not to give them to him, because I unmasked Chat Noir, and realized, he's my best friend, the reason I ended up helping Hawk Moth in the first place, the one person I can't hurt.”

_Selfishly. I stung him, ripping his Miraculous off his finger to keep Pollen with me, to protect myself._

“And Chat Noir still works with you?” Chloé chuckled.

“I showed him my identity and convinced him I wasn't going to steal the Miraculous.” Master Fu sighed.

“Quite a reckless Queen Bee you've been.”

_Tell me about it._

Chloé shrugged. Pollen hopped onto Chloé's knee. “Every risk she has anguished over, they have been carefully calculated.”

_Kind of...I've only really thought about the repercussions for a select few._

“This might be the first time Ladybug and Chat Noir weren't the first two heroes to reveal themselves to each other.” Master Fu sighed. “But then, this is the fist time the butterfly broach has gone rogue.”

_Speaking of rouge..._

“Why do I get to keep Pollen, but Rena Rouge is only called for as needed?”

_If I didn't have Pollen all the time...I'd be pretty pissed off._

“Well,” Master Fu glanced at Pollen, who was practically preening on Chloé's knee. “Part of that is Pollen herself wouldn't agree to such terms. Mostly because of her...diet requests.” Chloe couldn't help but chuckle. “And, despite Ladybug and Chat Noir being perfectly capable of handling the Champions Hawk Moth sends on their own, usually, with the occasional help of Rena Rouge, the Kwamis insisted they needed someone with a little more...tenacity to help them push for the final showdown.”

_Oh, I'm tenacious am I?_

“And, since you know the identity of Hawk Moth, I assume you have a plan to stop him.

_Of sorts._

“Yeah. And backup plans, and well, I want to stop him. I will stop him.” Chloé clenched her fists.

_At the risk of destroying myself. At the risk of breaking, ruining, the very thing I'm fighting for._

That was her biggest fear.

_Stopping Hawk Moth could break him or Adrien if he finds out, in such a way that will destroy the chances of them becoming a real family._

“I just want him to have a chance to, choose to be normal, to choose to redeem himself.”

_I was given that chance. You gave me that chance, let me pass that along._

“I see,” Master Fu stroked his goatee, “well, it is hard to...argue with such a request. Though, I do have to ask, that I be informed.”

_Fair enough._

Chloé glanced at Pollen. Pollen slowly nodded.

_Guess someone should know, besides Pollen, in case she is ripped away from me. And if I refuse to let my teammates in on it, letting the man who can inform them should something goes wrong...Pollen is a crafty one._

“Pollen has wanted me to tell Ladybug, but there are...reasons I don't want too. I don't want her or Chat Noir to...be unable to work with me, if they feel uncomfortable after they learn what I was doing before I received the Miraculous.” Chloé glanced at Master Fu, Wayzz had landed on the man's shoulder, and both had a gentle look to them. She took a deep breath. “Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, and he is the father of my closest friend, even if by all appearances we don't talk much. I went to Gabriel, before the first akuma, asking for Adrien to join me at school, something he always wanted. In return, all I had to do...was be a total bitch.” Chloé felt her throat close slightly, a hollow laugh helped open it up. “Needless to say, I figured out he had to be involved with the akumas, and eventually he said enough for me to know, for sure, he was Hawk Moth himself. And when he saw I was wearing the bee Miraculous...he threatened to take it from me, unless I brought him the earrings and the ring. And, I was going to do it, I wanted it to just...be over.”

_That's something I can't wait for. And dreading. What if it doesn't work?_

Pollen moved to Chloe's shoulder, her warmth spreading from Chloé's neck. Chloé tilted her head slightly, and reached up to scratch Pollen's head. “But, upon seeing who Chat Noir is, instead I bought myself some time. And decided, Hawk Moth doesn't need a supervision sidekick, he needs a hero.”

_Even if I'm like, the most selfish, conceited, bitchiest hero there ever was._

Chloé looked up, meeting Master Fu's gaze. “I'm going to do what I can do to save him from himself.”

_Though he'll hate me. Adrien will hate me. Ladybug will hate me. Especially if it doesn't work._

Chloé didn't bother with the long story of her and Adrien, that was personal. Master Fu got the details he needed in case something went wrong with Chloé's plans. Pollen hummed against Chloé's neck.

_There. Someone knows. And you are just a happy little bee._

“All right. What is your plan?” Chloé explained the pictures, her plan to help remind the man he was a father. Master Fu stroked his goatee. “Have you thought about telling the other heroes about this plan? Maybe they can help you in their civilian forms. Surely Chat would try to-”

“His natural smile cannot be forced. So no,” Chloé's fingers overlapped on the mug, knuckles turning white. “I'm not telling Chat about this plan, and the last thing I want is to tell him his father is his enemy.”

“You wouldn't have to tell him that,” Master Fu sighed, “but, I see what you are saying. Adrien might have trouble acclimating to such a scenario.”

“Exactly. And I want him to have a chance at a normal family.”

“All right, for Adrien's sake, we will keep this to ourselves for now. But certainly, we can tell Ladybug something, at least that you know Hawk Moth and have a plan in place.” Chloé looked down at her mug.

“Why? She'll just get mad at me for withholding information, and it feels like we just, connected.”

“Chloé-”

“Please Master Fu.” Chloé ran her thumb around the rim of her mug. “We just bonded, as friends, I don't want to lose it if I can help it.” Chloé didn't dare look up. Master Fu eventually sighed.

“All right. Let's strike a deal then.” Chloé looked up. “You can do this plan, but if you do not retrieve the butterfly Miraculous as a result of your efforts, then we shall talk to Ladybug. Get her involved in your next plan.”

_Guess I can live with that, considering I get to keep Pollen, and we don't have to tell Adrien anything either._

“Just let me know how it goes, and if there are any changes.” Chloé nodded. “We don't have to tell her everything, but she should be informed of some things.”

Chloé nodded, though she couldn't quite look Master Fu in the eye.

“You are part of a team, and even heroes can't do everything alone.” Chloé smiled ruefully.

“Pollen's been reminding me, she has my back like that.” Master Fu chuckled.

_Unexpectedly. She continues to stay, even though I have to be the worst hero ever._

“Seems like you two are in good hands. And very compatible. Nice choice Pollen.” Chloé felt the humming noise get louder, the little Kwami practically vibrating next to her neck.

“Thank you Master Fu.” Her Kwami chirped.

_A little praise seems to go a long way for Pollen, then again, a little praise goes a long way with a lot of people._

“If you need anything, feel free to stop by Chloé. Questions, aid, anything else.” Master Fu smiled. “I'm glad you decided to stop by.” Chloé stood up.

“Well, thanks. For listening, and not taking away Pollen.”

“Now why would I take Pollen away from the hero she is destined to be with?”

_Is this fate?_

Chloé glanced at Pollen, at Master Fu, and then caught a glimpse of herself, a translucent reflection in the window. She swallowed. She took a deep breath. “Guess it was my lucky day when I ran into you.”

_And I guess...the whole mess with Gabriel...also...luck? That it was me and not someone else? That I was destined to meet Pollen, and therefore help save my best friend's father._

“I guess so.” Master Fu smiled. “And Pollen's and mine, and Gabriel Agreste's...and especially Adrien's.”

_Wonder if that's the word he'll use to describe it if he finds out the truth._

Lucky, wasn't the first word Chloé would use to describe it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino panics. Chloé gets put on speakerphone. André's jokes are the corniest kind of dad jokes. Pollen snoops, sets up a heart-to-heart, to give her Chosen a confidence boost.

“You happy there Pollen?” Chloé had a magazine in her lap, she had been trying to read, but she was much more entertained watching Pollen go about her ritual of making her next batch of honey. Pollen went from flower to flower, ducked into the hive drawer, and then back out to collect more nectar. Pollen was smiling, still humming, bouncing through the air.

“Yes. Aren't you?” Pollen pulled her face from a flower, looking over at Chloé. “Master Fu believes in you. In us.”

_Great. Another person I can't let down._

And even that fear, trying to attack Chloé's heart and mind, was calmed with the realization, she had people who believed in her.

_Adrien trusts me, because he believes I can help him. Gabriel believes me because he thinks I will help him fix his family. Master Fu believes me, because I have every reason to choose to fight, but instead, I want to save. Pollen, she believes in me too, because as much as I have screwed up, all I really want, is to protect, everyone. Take on the world to save those I care about most._

“Yeah. It's nice to know people believe in you.”

_Even your enemies._

Chloé's phone went off, shaking her out of her thoughts.

  
**Nino:** Marientte told us about your visit. Alya's on a rant, and Marinette...looks uncomfortable. What should I do?

 

Chloé stared at her phone for a moment. She didn't hit reply to Nino, she hit call.

“He-hello.” There was yelling in the background. Chloé didn't hear the words that were being said, but the tone was clear. Alya was not happy, and she was being very clear of her opinion to Marinette.

“Hey Nino.” Chloé kept her tone light, even though she was annoyed. “Tell your girlfriend to stop yelling for a sec, and hand the phone to Marinette would you? I remembered something I should have said, something that might just help convince Marinette to help us with Mr. Agreste.”

“And get my head bitten off?” Nino's voice became panicked. Chloé sighed. Sometimes nice boys weren't the best allies, sometimes a bit more of a bark was needed.

_I've got plenty of bark._

“Then put me on speakerphone and let me do all the talking.”

“How many times has Chloé lied and humiliated you? Her doing all this isn't just a coincidence!” Alya's voice came out loud and clear.

_Ouch Alya. Just jump right for the jugular why don't you?_

“Alright Alya, I'm going to need you to shut up for a second, please.” Chloé's voice was calm, she had her nail file in her hand and she was giving her nails much needed attention. Something to do so she wouldn't want to bite anyone's head off.

_Did you hear my please? I even have manners._

“What the- Nino!” There was a scuffle, and Chloé sighed.

“Don't beat up poor Nino, none of this was his idea. I just have one more thing to say to Marinette, and then I'll leave all three of you alone, all summer.”

_Not like we'd run into each other anyway._

There was silence on the other end. Chloé grinned.

“This, isn't a coincidence or an elaborate plot to hurt you, Marinette. In fact, well, I did nominate you hoping you would help me with Adrien. But before all that, I believe, I know, you can do this. I know you can rock anything the internship can throw at you. I also know, the only reason you can't speak to Adrien, is you get in your own head. You are perfectly capable of talking to him, whether or not you take my advice, or suggestions.” Somehow, the other end got even more silent.

“So, I leave it up to you, what you decide to do, just so you know, you've got three days to work up the courage to talk to Adrien before school lets out, and then you have about a week and a half before the photo shoot. Alya believes in you too, and Nino, and, for what it's worth, I do.”

_If you are anything like me, knowing your worst enemy believes you can do something, it can be quite motivating._

“Anyway, gotta go, I'll see you around, but don't worry, I won't bother you guys or anything. Good luck with everything Marinette, just, whatever you decide, this whole...thing stays quiet. It won't work very well, talking to Mr. Agreste, if he knows I had any influence in getting Adrien's real smile back in front of the camera.”

“Like anybody would believe you are doing something nice.” It was a quite scoff, coming from Alya.

“Exactly,” Chloé couldn't help but roll her eyes, “And I'd like to keep it that way. I have a reputation to keep up.”

_Even if it's a bad one. But that's the one I need, my smokescreen, my armor, my sword, right now, my reputation is everything._

“But, why?” Marinette's voice was quiet, earnest.

“I said this would be a truce, I never offered friendship.”

_I don't expect you to ever be able to be friends with me. Not after everything else I've done to you._

To avoid anymore questions, to avoid saying anything more than she needed to say, Chloé hung up. She looked over at Pollen. “Marinette's voice was soft, she's curious, and she never could quite resist helping anyone.”

“So, you think she will help you then?”

_I can't say anything for sure..._

“I'm feeling optimistic.” Pollen grinned back. “Besides, even if she doesn't, I've got the old photos of Adrien, and the right words might still reach Gabriel's frozen heart.”

“So, you telling Marinette she can do it?”

“Oh, she totally can. And she just needed the confidence boost. And...maybe I know I've wronged her. The least I can do is not tear her down anymore.” Pollen rolled her eyes.

“You two seem to have a lot in common.” Chloé rolled her eyes back. “I mean, if she helps you, her enemy, then it's just like you helping your enemy, Hawk Moth.” Pollen landed on Chloé's shoulder. “Not a lot of people can do that.”

“You are cheesy.” Chloé felt her face heat up, embarrassed, to be compared to someone she had been jealous of, looked up too even. “Are you sure you aren't the mouse Kwami?” Pollen giggled. “Besides, this didn't start as wanting to help my enemy, it started as wanting to help my friend. So, I'm not really, that much like Marinette. She wouldn't need any other reason to help than Mr. Agreste's own pain to motivate her to help him.”

_One look at his face, staring at that life sized portrait of his wife and her heart would have melted. She would find a way to help him, she would know the right words, she wouldn't make things so complicated, being sneaky and making strange plans to get what she wants. She would be direct, and somehow she would get exactly what she wanted, luck on her side._

Pollen pursed her lips, and Chloé figured her Kwami would have a lot to say, but she didn't say anything. “No pep talk?” Chloé tilted her head.

“You're so stubborn and I just don't know if you are ready to hear what I have to say.” Chloé raised her eyebrows at Pollen. The Kwami flew over to her floor length mirror, waving Chloé to follow. Chloé stood, walking over, and standing in front of the mirror. She looked into the mirror, not looking at herself, but at Pollen. “When you look at yourself, what you see and what I see are different. And until you believe what I see, me giving you a _hero_ pep talk, won't do anything.”

Chloé looked at herself. She had changed into into pj's, and her hair was down, the Miraculous tucked behind her left ear. She blinked, her blue eyes scrutinizing herself. What she had done. What she was doing. Chloé thought she had a pretty good idea what she was, who she was.

_I'm Chloé Bourgeois. I'm a selfish, spoiled, petty, bitch._

“Pollen,” Chloé turned, realizing the Kwami had disappeared. There was a knock on her door. “Come in.” Chloé looked around, she assumed Pollen had hid, though it wasn't behind her neck, hidden by her hair.

_What do you see in me?_

André Bourgeois walked into the room. He blinked. “Are you already getting ready for bed?”

“I've had a long day.” Chloé shrugged. “What do you need?” André cleared his throat.

“The kitchen staff said you hadn't had dinner yet, so, I was wondering if you would like to join me?” Chloé blinked, realizing she hadn't eaten much that day. She had some tea, and something for breakfast. She thought.

“I'd love too, but I'm staying in my pj's.” André chuckled, holding his arm out.

Chloé couldn't say much of what she had really been up to that day. But she did talk. They didn't talk about certain things, but instead, they joked, they laughed. Chloé enjoyed being with her father. She had almost forgotten how silly her dad could be. The mayor-ship had started to weigh heavily on him, and with her actions, letting himself be silly hadn't happened in a long time.

“Which dog is always without its tail?” Her father was grinning, his stupid grin when he knew he had a joke, a stupid dad joke, but one that might just make her laugh anyway. Their dessert plates sat in front of them.

“I don't know.”

“A hot dog.” Chloé snorted, rolling her eyes, though she couldn't stop the smile that came to her face. “Now, that dessert is over, and you snorted at my newest addition to my joke repertoire...may I get serious?”

_Ah, he was buttering me up, trying to get me to let my guard down._

“I mean, I can't really stop the mayor from being serious. In fact, it might be considered a crime if I stopped you from being serious.” Her father smiled, and then he reached out for her hand.

“Are you okay?”

_Depends on your definition of okay._

“Yeah.” Though Chloé wasn't too sure of her voice, if it was strong enough to be convincing.

_I've been opening up so much today, it must be leaking out now too._

“I can't help you if you don't let me.” Her father sighed. She saw the disappointment, the confusion, the hurt.

“What if I just, don't know how to put it into words?”

_Especially since there's still a lot I can't actually tell you._

“Well honey, you can't know if you don't try.” Chloé blinked, chewing her lower lip.

_He wants to help. Why? Why would anyone want to help a girl like me? Besides the fact he is my father._

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” Chloé squeezed her father's hand. “When I do...know what I need to ask, I'll come to you.” André nodded.

“Even if you don't know, I'll be here for you.”

_This is what a father is. Doesn't Gabriel remember this?_

#

Chloé went back to her room, expecting to find Pollen waiting for her, ready to answer Pollen's questions and ask some of her own. Pollen was there, but again, the Kwami was silent. Chloé found it odd, but she wasn't sure...

_Is she mad at me? Does she think I'm blind? What am I missing?_

Chloé lay in bed, knowing she should be trying to sleep, but it wasn't coming. She felt Pollen's presence, moving about the room, and she felt the urge to ask questions, but something pulled her back.

“Hey,” Pollen finally said something. “Come here.” Chloé stood up, knowing it was super late. She wondered why Pollen was awake, but she followed her Kwami out of her suite, her phone's flashlight acting as a spotlight, following Pollen's movements as she moved. Pollen moved in a direct line, no bounce to her flight, which, paired with the darkness, left the taste of seriousness weighing heavily on her tongue.

They went through familiar hallways, ending up at her father's office. Pollen just went through the door, and the quiet click let Chloé, know Pollen unlocked the door. _S_ he found Pollen, hovering in front of a picture, gesturing for Chloé to come over. Chloé looked at the picture, coronation day, for her father. “You remember this?”

_How could I forget?_

Though, remember was the wrong word. She knew the story. “I was young, my father owned this hotel, it was a kind of an investment he said, something to make up for the fact he did a lot of pro-bono cases as a lawyer. My mother used to run the hotel. And, at some point, he decided to run for mayor, and my mother was his campaign manager. He won, in a landslide.”

Pollen moved closer to Chloé. “Why did he do those things?” Chloé looked at Pollen. “Why did your father take on cases like that, ones where he made no money? Why did he run for mayor?”

_That's a part of the story...I don't know._

Chloé shrugged. “Well, why did you put on the Miraculous?” Chloé blinked. “You had a choice, your father had choices, what drove you to make the choices you did?”

_Where the hell is she going with this?_

“Chloé?” Chloé whirled to the doorway, seeing her father taking up the space. “What are you doing in my office?” Chloé didn't panic too often, but she wasn't supposed to be in her father's office. She wasn't supposed to be wandering the hotel at night. She wasn't supposed to be mean, flaunt her privilege, lie, or manipulate people. She was tired, she was confused, and she didn't know what to say that would get her out of the mess she was digging herself into with each passing moment, with each decision she made.

“Why did you decided to do pro-bono cases? What made you want to be mayor?” Chloé blurted.

“Found your words?” André walked into the office. “Well, is there anyway this can wait until morning?”

_That might be for the best..._

Chloé felt herself shake her head, even as she said yes. André chuckled. “Okay, well, I admit, I hadn't expected to go from small time lawyer, to hotel owner, to mayor, to single father. And I doubt it would have happened if it wasn't for your mother's genius slogan.” Andre put his arm around Chloé's shoulder, looking up at the picture with her. “She called me, 'the people's hero.'” André held a hand out. “Based mostly on my pro-bono work, saying I was always helping people, and that I would continue to do so as mayor.”

“Most people don't decide to be a lawyer to do pro-bono work.” Chloé mumbled.

“I didn't become a lawyer to save the world.” André sighed. “I became a lawyer to help one person.” Chloé tilted her head. “And then, I ended up helping more, I became known for it. And that was something the people of Paris were looking for in a mayor, it's what got me elected.”

“You became a lawyer to help just one person?” André pulled Chloé closer.

“I planned on doing good work, but 'saving' and 'helping', weren't the words I would have chosen to describe my future career. I was motivated, to study criminal law vs family law, due to wanting to help Melanie. But I planned on helping her and then doing family law.”

“What happened with Melanie?”

“She was falsely convicted of murder.” Chloé blinked.

“Why did you want to help her?”

“I knew her. She was the daughter of my father's secretary. We would hang out sometimes, when our parents worked late. I went to a private school, and she was in a public one. She acted out, did some shoplifting our senior year, but that was it. I...felt bad. I should have been there for her, after my father fired her mother, for no particular reason I understood. I guess, I blamed myself a little, that she felt hurt enough to act out in that way.”

_Guilt is a powerful emotion. It ate away at you too, didn't it?_

“I didn't believe she was capable of murder, even if the man was a despicable human being. A verbally abusive, obsessive boyfriend, going out of his way to stalk his exes and threaten them. Melanie wasn't a murderer. And I knew enough law, that with her P.I. we found enough evidence to overturn the conviction, to free her.”

“Sounds like you were pretty heroic to me.” Chloé said, wrapping an arm around her father's back, leaning into him, eyeing the picture of him accepting the mayor-ship for the first time.

“That's what your mother said. Especially after I took on more pro-bono cases.” André smiled, a little sadly. “That was one of our first fights actually. Whether or not I was a hero.” Chloé pursed her lips, glancing around without moving her head. She didn't see Pollen.

_Did she plan this? How would she know?_

“So...what did mom say? To convince you to allow her to call you the people's hero?” Chloé took the bait.

_Was Pollen snooping in his office while we had dinner?_

“It was an uphill battle,” André chuckled, “I can be stubborn. But she pointed out, all the best heroes started off trying to help one person, and worked their way up to saving cities, the world, the universe.”

“Let me guess, did she quote all the good comic books?” Andre chuckled.

“Pretty much. Though, those weren't the points that convinced me.” Chloé leaned her head against her father's shoulder. Her eyelids felt heavy. The way his chest vibrated as she leaned into him felt nice.

_Even in the middle of the night, he takes his sweet time telling his stories._

“Your mother picked some of the everyday heroes, reminding me, they chose to do their work, as much for the selfish ideas of protecting their own families, from fire or criminals, as they do for protecting the entire population from those things. Or the idea, they would want someone to do the same for their family.”

_Sappy. Almost romantic. Sweet._

“Me too.” Chloé turned her head, burying her face into her father's shoulder. “I'd do that too.” Her eyes were closing, and she wasn't sure how loud she said that.

_Adrien is part of my family. And if my father was distant, cold, traveling a dark path trying to do good, he'd try to save him too._

“Let's get you to bed Chloé.” She felt her father kiss the top of her head, and he led her back to her room. “Good night.”

“Good night dad.” Chloé shut the door with a sleepy smile. She walked over to her mirror, spotting Pollen sitting on top. Chloé walked over, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was exhausted, pretty, feisty, tough. As well as everything else she saw earlier. “You are sneaky Pollen.”

_I'm not perfect. But now...I guess I see what you see too._

“Reading the files are easy when you can move through the locked drawers.” Pollen giggled.

“I think we need a discussion on invading people's privacy.” Chloé smiled.

_Regardless, I see it now too. Even with my faults, my motivations, guess I'm more hero than villian._

“You,” Chloé yawned, “no more snooping.”

“You should sleep Chloé.... Then we'll talk.” Pollen patted the top of Chloé's head before she too headed to bed in her drawer hive. Chloé nodded, though Pollen couldn't see. Chloé collapsed into bed, falling into a blissful sleep, forgetting she only had a few hours before school was supposed to start. The end was nearing, and Chloé was feeling more and more confident about her plan.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé sleeps in. The class debates another ship. Chloé and Barnes have another spar. Gabriel Agreste is getting impatient.

“Chloé! You have to get up!” Pollen tumbled from Chloé's head as she jerked awake. “You have school!” Chloé groaned, tossing the blankets away and dashing to the bathroom.

If she skipped the shower, grabbed something from the kitchen to go, and ran, she might just make it to school in time. “You couldn't wait until a reasonable hour to have wisdom imparted on me?” Chloé yelled out of the bathroom as she got ready.

_Skip the makeup too. I really don't care if I look my best or not. I've got bigger problems._

“You weren't sleeping anyway.” Pollen pouted from her position on top of Chloé's head. She had to move as Chloé's hands came up, pulling her hair into a messy bun, trying to hide the fact she didn't brush her hair.

“Whatever, if my father wasn't rationing my coffee, it wouldn't matter.” She grumbled, quickly grabbing clothes, changing into them and trying to pack her backpack at the same time. Pollen was laughing, and Chloé bit back her words.

_I must look absolutely ridiculous, hopping around on one foot, a textbook in one hand, a pencil between my teeth._

“And what happened to you getting up at dawn and trying to get me up then.”

“Kwamis need their sleep too you know.” Pollen jumped into Chloé's open purse, sticking her head out. “What if we have to transform today? It's a lot harder to use honey trap or your stinger if I was sleep deprived.” Chloé sighed, though remembered to toss in the honey bottle into her backpack.

“I mean, I doubt we'll have to transform for an akuma anytime soon.” Chloé grumbled before she shut her purse, grabbed her backpack, and ran down to the kitchens in time to grab a bagel sandwich the chief left on a plate for her.

_They are too good to me._

“Thanks!” She shouted over her shoulder as she dashed out of the hotel. She ran, managing to take a few bites, without slowing or choking. It was quite the feat.

She was running into the classroom, still half her bagel sandwich in her hand, when Chloé, not one hundred percent awake or paying complete attention, tripped over something on the way to her seat. The bell rang as she hit the floor. She felt the room go silent as she sat up, looking to see, she had tripped over a person.

_Of course._

Marinette was on the ground, rubbing her leg where Chloé's feet must of hit her. Her bag was next to her, and Adrien was standing between the two girls, a hand held out to each.

_You two are making it hard to keep my bitch reputation up._

“I should have known to keep my eyes open,” Chloé grumbled as she picked herself up, ignoring Adrien's hand and worried glance. “You always manage to trip when your late, and now you've passed it to me.” Chloé turned on her heel and walked the final three steps, so close without creating a scene, and sat down.

_Well, I could have been meaner._

She felt the glare from Alya, but Chloé chose to ignore it. Adrien helped Marinette up, causing the girl to turn three different shades of red. Chloé hid a smirk behind her textbook. As adorable as Marinette's affection for Adrien was, and as useful as she hoped it would be to her plans, Chloé knew he had fallen, hard, for Ladybug, so no mere clumsy classmate stood a chance.

_Try as hard as you want, Adrien already gave his heart to another. Though why Ladybug won't just admit she likes him back is another problem._

A different problem, one Chloé would worry about fixing after she got Hawk Moth to give up his Miraculous.

Chloé was glad when class started, giving her something different to think about, forcing her not to dwell on her worries.

Sabrina was all about the gossip of the photo where it looked like Queen Bee and Ladybug kissed. The whole school was actually. Adrien was taking this one better, rolling his eyes but at least not trying to avoid the whole school. Chloé overheard Alya and Marinette arguing about it, and she sounded...mad. Which wasn't her usual attempt at indifference towards the personal lives of Paris' heroes.

Chloé didn't care. The Ladyblog also reported on the building getting more security, as well as the need for a permit if one wanted to use their roof to capture photos of the Paris skyline. Chloé knew the photographers could go elsewhere to get a shot of the Eiffel Tower, but for now, at least the easiest and closest building was better protected from paparazzi.

Chloé, trying to just ignore the gossip so she could focus on what she was going to say to Gabriel Agreste after the photos came out, somehow ended up, being the one person in class who hadn't made a comment. She looked at the classroom, where they had decided to debate until the teacher got back. It was divided, with the people who didn't care, studying for finals at their own desks, but everyone else was standing, clumped based on their opinion of the 'QueenBug' ship.

They were getting annoying to say the least. The same arguments flew back and forth. From the way Chat reacted, not being angry or jealous, from the bright red on Ladybug's face, to the smirk caught on Queen Bee as she flew away.

_And none of them are right. Even if Alya is making an argument for a poly-amorous thing between the heroes._

“Does it matter?” Chloé eventually grumbled to Sabrina. “We know nothing about their personal lives and shouldn't dig into them. They are trying to protect Paris, not find their next significant other.”

“You said Ladybug is one of your friends! Has she said anything to you?” Sabrina shouted. Because she got excited easily, and proud she remembered a way the class might get some kind of verification.

_Ouch. I mean, then I was...exaggerating at best. And now...well everything is just coming back to bite me._

“Please,” Chloé rolled her eyes. “As if any superhero would admit, especially to a civilian, who they are in love with. That's just, like giving ammunition for Hawk Moth to get what he wants.”

_He already tends to have his Champions single out Ladybug, which usually puts Chat out of commission._

“Exactly!” Marinette yelled. Chloé could see the surprise on their classmates' faces as the two enemies seemed to agree with each other. “We shouldn't be trying to find out who they are or their loved ones. What if it gets them hurt? Then who would stop Hawk Moth?”

_Using a fear tactic to end the debate...didn't expect that out of you Marinette. Though you wouldn't have to worry too much, because I'd stop him. Queen Bee or not._

He already knew who she was, he knew she barely had any friends, and, with Master Fu on her side, should the worst happen, Chloé could work with Ladybug to end Hawk Moth's attacks for good.

_There's no turning back now._

Nobody wanted to get into the debate of what would happen if Paris' heroes suddenly couldn't protect them anymore. So everyone quickly filed back to their seats. Chloé glanced at Marinette out of the corner of her eye. Marinette gave her a small nod. Chloé looked away.

_Was that a nod for my argument in the stupid hero discussion? Or a nod for the plan to get Adrien to smile?_

Chloé wasn't going to risk verifying it. She just crossed her fingers under the table as the teacher explained their test taking schedule over the next two days.

_School's almost out..._

Chloé could see the worry in Adrien's body language, while everyone else was practically vibrating in excitement over the beginning of summer break.

_Sorry Adrien. Maybe..._

Chloé sighed. She bit her lip.

_I wonder if Gabriel expects me to ask him for the same 'deal' we had with him last summer._

Chloé tried not to look at Adrien. His pain only added to her guilt.

_Then again, Mr. Agreste knew Adrien and I would grow distant after I took the 'be a bitch' deal. So...maybe he just doesn't want me around Adrien at all._

Chloé turned to her notes, hoping the seemingly endless lists of dates and formulas would keep her mind from dwelling on her troubles.

_At least we have our time as Chat and Bee._

And even though that was plagued with a different set of troubles, Chloé was thankful it was Adrien under the mask. If nothing else, he had that freedom, that responsibility to fall back on. It would keep the worst of the dark cloud away while Chloé worked to abolish it for good.

#

It was their last MMA session before the summer began. Her father insisted Chloé take a break over the testing period. For the last few minutes of class, Chloé and Barnes sparred again. This time though, it all felt...backwards. Chloé got the first attack out, and though Barnes blocked it, he didn't immediately attack back as usual. Instead, Chloé was the instigator, but it wasn't just that...nothing was anything like their previous spars. Chloé was hardly on defense, pressing Barnes to the edge of the mat, eventually, even landing a hit. Which was such a surprise, Chloé dropped her guard, dropped her whole fighting stance.

_That was...too easy._

“Is your mind somewhere else?” Chloe asked. It all happened so fast, too fast. There were openings that Chloé had never seen Barnes make before, even during the demonstration.

“Don't you have somewhere else to be rather than bothering an old man after your lesson is over?” Barnes snapped.

_Weird._

Chloé hadn't heard the man snap like that before. Sure he was gruff and harsh when he had to repeat himself, but he was just a tough teacher. For him to snap like that, put goosebumps on Chloé's arms.

_What is wrong with you?_

Chloé had enough to worry about, so she turned away. She was curious, but it was also none of her business. Chloé returned to her purse, covertly checking her phone and Pollen. It turned out Barnes wasn't wrong, she did have somewhere else to be. She had a meeting. Gabriel was probably the most unreasonable man on the planet, and somehow, she had to change that.

“Whatever.” Chloé rolled her eyes. “Forget I asked.”

_And I'll forget you asked me what was up with Adrien and Marinette. I'll forget I gave you tiny pieces of my life story in exchange for your help learning how to fight. I'm busy and I don't have time to add anyone else to my list who needs saving._

Chloé gathered her things and left. She didn't want to make Gabriel wait, he was already difficult to work with, add in extra grumpiness for waiting on her, and she was afraid it would be her Miraculous on the line.

_I've got bigger fish to fry._

#

Chloé followed her usual procedure, knowing Adrien had fencing meant she wouldn't have to be worried about giving her friend an excuse of why she was at his house.

_I already turned him down, I can't just...show up without an explanation. Not after everything else I've done._

“Hello Chloé.” Gabriel had a grin on his face, the same false trusting grin he had on when Chloé made the original deal.

_What are you up too?_

“Hello.” Chloé didn't add on a name or a title. Mr. Agreste was too formal for how they worked together, Gabriel seemed too normal, and calling him Hawk Moth would only add tension where she didn't need any more.

“I heard about the demonstration with Barnes, and your most recent sparring match.”

_That was fast. Did Barnes call as soon as I left?_

“So, are you ready to begin the next phase of my plan?”

_Don't tell me..._

“What's the next phase again?” Chloé played the part of dumb blond. It didn't work with her criminal mastermind boss.

“You know exactly what I'm talking about.” Gabriel growled. Chloé held her hands out, rolling her eyes.

“Take it easy,” She smirked. “You really need to learn to take a joke.”

_Seriously. If you could laugh, then maybe you wouldn't have been drawn to fixing your family in the worst way possible._

“I have been a very patient man.” Gabriel stood up, slowly walking around his desk, coming up behind Chloé. She swallowed, goosebumps covering her arms, shivering slightly under her jacket as she felt his long fingers brush against the Miraculous in her hair.

“I'm going to be on the lookout for the right moment now.” Chloé said, feeling very far from herself.

“Good, because, until I have the Miraculous, my son stays home.” A humorless chuckled escaped him. “He's been down since you said you wouldn't study with him this summer.”

_Really Adrien? Did you...of course. He probably asked his father for permission first, and then didn't see a problem with telling him I said no._

“Though, remember,” Gabriel walked back to his seat behind his desk, “a Champion might be helpful to bring our three heroes together.” He looked at Chloé, hands folded, gray eyes looking past her, at the future he wanted to build with the Miraculous, “You wouldn't want Adrien to be pent up all summer right?”

_He has the upper hand here; I've deluded myself if I ever thought otherwise._

Chloé fought the urge to grit her teeth or clench her fists, showing him any outward signs of frustration would be like admitting defeat. And she wasn't about to give up.

“I already told you I would get you the Miraculous. And I don't go back on my word.”

_At least, not until the last possible moment._

“The next time I'll see you, you'll be handing over Adrien's freedom.”

_I hope._

“Ha, bold claims for a bold bee.”

_You're a butterfly, at least I can sting._

Chloé rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. It was a poor attempt at a confidence boost. She stood up and left, knowing she had to get out before her mouth got her into more trouble. She was poking her enemy, taunting him, and she needed him on her side, until her plans could be put into motion.

_Not too much longer._

Though for Chloé the model contest couldn't come soon enough.

#

“Well,” Pollen was pacing on the edge of the flowerpots. “Seems he's getting impatient.” Pollen glanced over at Chloé, who was sitting on her bed, clenching and releasing the covers in her hands. “Did you have to make it sound like the next time you see him it will be with the Miraculous in hand?”

“I had to say something.”

_Though now I've set him up for disappointment. And that will make convincing him harder._

Chloé flopped onto her bed. “I was stupid. I was over confident.”

_I see myself as a hero for one night, and I forget I'm not invincible, that I'm just a kid facing an adult super villain._

“You are sometimes too rash for your own good.” Chloé turned her face away.

_Tell me about it._

“Okay, I screwed up. But we still have the contest, and if Marinette helps, then I still have a decent chance to convince Gabriel to give Adrien his freedom and give up the Miraculous.”

“And your backup plan? Including Ladybug?”

“Well,” Chloé sighed and rolled to face her Kwami, “We can always give Hawk Moth what he wants.” Chloé snorted at the look on Pollen's face. “Totally kidding you know.”

_But...what if I did?_

It would be a complete disaster, Chloé knew. She would end up ruining the family, tearing them apart over the the person Gabriel wanted to use to keep them together. She would definitely lose her best friend over it, as well as loose any chances of making new friends, and she would lose a part of herself she was just beginning to find. Giving the two Miraculous over to Hawk Moth wasn't an option. Chloé didn't seriously consider it to be an option. She would rather lose her Miraculous and take on Hawk Moth as Chloé than deal with the fall out of giving him Ladybug's and Chat Noir's Miraculous.

_But...what if he thinks I did?_

A tiny thought began to grow, giving rise to a whole new idea, a whole new backup plan she hadn't bothered thinking about. A plan that could protect Adrien, keep him from getting into to much trouble from ditching his responsibilities to be Chat Noir, keep him from finding out about his father, and bring everything to a close. It was daring, risky, and would take a lot of help, but, if the contest didn't work, and Adrien was still trapped inside his mansion, it might just be the only thing Chloé could do to free him.

“Chloé?” Pollen tapped Chloé's nose. “What are you thinking about?”

_Just about the craziest plan you probably ever heard._

“I'm thinking I should just lay low and hope Gabriel doesn't try anything before the contest photos come out.”

_And get things in order in case it doesn't work._

Chloé watched Pollen retreat to the flowerpots. She smiled to herself. She might just be brilliant. She was everything Pollen saw in her and that she saw in herself.

_Sometimes, a hero has to get their hands dirty._

Chloé grabbed a notebook, writing down questions and concerns her new plan need addressed. And she needed to make sure it could work, there were things Chloé was assuming without any practical knowledge, but, if she played her cards right, she could get the information she needed and start to put her pieces in place.

_You may have the upper hand Hawk Moth, but you haven't called Checkmate yet._

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé takes her finals, goads on a Champion, and has ice cream to celebrate the end of the school year with Sabrina. She wishes she could forget she almost transformed from Bee to Chloé in front of her classmates.

Chloé was on edge. Not only did she have tests to take and a whole new elaborate plan to figure out, but she had to worry that Hawk Moth might be up to something. He mentioned bringing the heroes together via a Champion, which left Chloé hoping he wasn't expecting her to get him one.

_I am stretched about as thin as I can be, not to mention I keep catching glimpses of Adrien's face, the guilt making it hard to focus on my tests._

She didn't have the time, or the motivation to deal with an akuma. Sure it would bring the heroes together, but she wasn't ready for her new plan, plus, she was hoping she could use the old one and not have to stage the biggest confrontation of Paris in private.

So, when the akuma alert went off during the final day of testing, the last day of school, Chloé was not happy. Alya dashed out the door, phone up and ready. Adrien did his best to quickly leave, but not too quickly as to draw attention to himself, and the other classmates quickly filed out. Some wanting to see what was happening, others already talking quietly about the interrupted test, hoping for help on the tricky questions.

_Wonder if Miss Bustier prepared a second test in case of an interruption?_

Chloé walked out, she was in no rush. She ducked into the hallway leading to the radio room. The radio room was empty, and she figured the bathrooms might be a little crowded. “Stinger out.” Chloé grumbled, still unhappy about the whole prospect.

_He's expecting me to bring him a Miraculous today._

Queen Bee, a little surprisingly since she had been in no rush yet was so close, was the last hero to arrive. Queen Bee landed next to Ladybug. She didn't want to be in range of Chat's side hugs at the moment. She just wanted to get the battle over with and go back to pretending she had a normal life.

“I am Time Keeper!” The voice seemed to bellow out from the whole school at once. “And your time is up!” Queen Bee rolled her eyes. If the kid wanted to do well on the test, he should have studied. If he didn't finish in time, it wasn't anyone's fault but his own.

“Oh for crying out loud.” Queen Been sighed. “What does he do, make people drop their pencils?”

“No,” Chat pointed to the courtyard, “worse.” Queen Bee looked down, and she saw people frozen in time. Or, not quite frozen, but sluggish and almost grayed out, like their color had been erased. “He makes them give up everything.” Queen Bee swallowed.

_Hawk Moth's really outdoing himself. Can't let Adrien take the hit this time, his blurry memories would be worryingly close to reality, enough to haunt him._

“So,” She scanned the courtyard, expecting to see someone out of the ordinary, but apparently, the Champion wasn't ready to show himself to the heroes just yet. “Where is this son of a bitch?”

“Language!” Chat cried out, in the same embarrassed way Adrien would when she would swear in public with him.

“He's a scrawny kid, with like, watches up and down both forearms, dozens of stopwatches hanging form his neck, and chains coming out of his pockets that, probably, are hooked to pocket watches.” Ladybug blurted.

“Well, the akuma is obviously hiding in one of those, so...I guess I'll sting him to buy enough time for us to figure out which one.” At least, it seemed like the obvious plan to Queen Bee. Freeze him, then with the three heroes breaking all his time keeping devices, it would surely take them less than five minutes to find the akuma.

“Will you be needing a helping paw?” Queen Bee rolled her eyes. The last thing she needed was a reminder that Adrien was probably as close to thankful as the boy could get for the Champion's presence. He certainly didn't want school to end, and being Chat Noir put off going home just that much longer.

“Only if you can keep up.” Queen Bee smirked before she took off, landing in the middle of the courtyard. Queen Bee looked around, wondering where Time Keeper would be hiding. Though, if Hawk Moth really wanted the Miraculous, surely Time Keeper would come to them.

“Come on out Time Keeper! Unless you are a coward!” Queen Bee shouted.

“Hey, taunting the enemy is my job.” Chat Noir landed next to her. She rolled her eyes.

“Not necessarily, your job is protect your lady.” Chat frowned, and she saw him look away.

_Great, you are even more sensitive than usual. With the looming summer break ahead of us._

“Queen Bee!” That was the voice of Time Keeper. The hero turned, catching a glimpse of him, standing on the railing on the second floor. “Your time is up!”

_Is that you talking Time Keeper, or Hawk Moth?_

The purple butterfly silhouette covered Time Keeper's face. She clenched her fists and started walking closer. Chat reached out, grabbing her arm. Ladybug landed next to them.

“Don't let him taunt you into doing something stupid.” Ladybug had her yo-yo out, already spinning it. Chat extended his baton with a flick of his wrist.

_Sure. They have normal weapons they can use any number of times._

“Especially if he is targeting you for some reason.” Chat frowned as he looked at Queen Bee. In his eyebrow quirk was the question, why. She just rolled her eyes.

“Let's just get this over with.” Queen Bee mumbled, pulling her arm out of Chat's grasp. She looked up at Time Keeper, whose eyes seemed to get brighter as he listened to whatever it was Hawk Moth was saying. “Hey!” Queen Bee yelled. “No wonder you didn't have enough time to finish the test, if you don't already know what Hawk Moth wants, then what kind of memory do you have!”

“Bee!” Both heroes admonished her. She didn't care. The yelling was less at the kid, and more to demonstrate her annoyance for the man behind the Champion.

“You want their Miraculous?” Bee stepped forward, placing herself in front of the other heroes. “You have to get through me first!” Bee held her arms up, lightly clenched fists, ready to block the kid's first punch.

“What are you doing?” Chat hissed. Bee didn't bother answering. Time Keeper had jumped off the railing, was beginning his charge, and she rushed forward to meet him.

_You want me to get you a Miraculous? Can't exactly do that if I become unmotivated._

She could blame her cockiness, her eagerness to get Adrien out of the mansion that she overstepped her own powers. She just needed a valid excuse not to bring a Miraculous to Hawk Moth that afternoon.

Time Keeper threw a punch, it was wild, easily dodgeable. Queen Bee swung a leg out, knocking his side. Time Keeper stumbled. Queen Bee made a show of slowly reaching for her stinger. Time Keeper lunged at her, and even though she jumped back, one hand brushed against her calf.

“Missed me!” She grabbed her stinger, swinging it down, but Time Keeper was quicker than she thought. He rolled away, before scrambling to his feet. Bee could be faster, but she didn't mind being in the heat of battle. All other thoughts were gone, she was focused on the fight, on her opponent, nothing else mattered.

“Just you wait!” Time Keeper yelled. Queen Bee laughed, toying with the Champion was almost as fun as toying with Hawk Moth himself.

_If I lose to you, maybe it will prove a point, I'm not ready to take on my fellow heroes._

She charged, it wasn't a very good idea, as he swung a fist to meet her, but Queen Bee caught his fist in her empty hand. “Wait for what?” Queen Bee smirked, “Your sub-par fighting skills to kick in?” Time Keeper smirked back. Bee narrowed her eyes. Time Keeper grabbed her hand with his other hand. Queen Bee pulled back, but his grip was strong. Queen Bee kicked his chest, at the same time Chat's extended baton hit his stomach, both attacks throwing the Champion back.

“Bee!” She turned, only because the warning in Chat's voice got past her mental wall. “Your Miraculous!”

_What about it?_

There was scrambling behind her, and Queen Bee decided it was best to end the fight. She rolled under Time Keeper's latest lunge, and then she lunged herself, her wings propelling her forward, the stinger coming down between two watches on his forearm. She pressed down on the stinger as the other two heroes rushed up.

“Get out of here Bee!” Chat pulled her away from the frozen Time Keeper. “We've got it from here!”

_Why? This is my moment._

Queen Bee reached for a wrist watch, but Chat whacked her hand away with his baton.

“What the hell!”

“You need to go, right now!” Queen Bee was ready to get into another fight with him. It would be nice, to go back to focusing on a fight instead of worrying about what would happen after school. But then, she heard it. Her Miraculous was beeping.

_What the...how...no..._

It was high pitched, and fast, a warning Chloé hadn't heard before. She had less than two minutes to find somewhere to transform. She gasped, knowing it could ruin her future if her classmates found out she was Queen Bee.

_Well, having to flee before the battle even ends is as good excuse as any for not getting my hands on another Miraculous._

“Screw you Hawk Moth!” She wasn't sure he could hear her at this point, but she figured it was a nice vent of her frustration as she took to the sky.

_Can't risk anybody catching me at school._

Queen Bee flew, pushing her speed to the limit as she tried to spot somewhere she could transform.

_Pollen will have to wait for her honey...and I'll probably be late getting back, oh if this messes with my GPA I'll have another thing to yell at Gabriel about._

The beeping got faster, louder, and Queen Bee angled herself downward, aiming for a familiar building.

_I can probably sneak out the back with no one noticing._

She hadn't expected to see a rooftop garden, but it was too late to change course, as she was already transforming midair, falling the last five feet or so, rolling across one of the garden beds, crushing the flowers which were growing there. “Ugh,” Chloé groaned, sitting up and finding Pollen laying nearby, rubbing her head too. “You okay Pollen?”

“That was close.” Pollen looked at her, with pursed lips. “Didn't you hear the Miraculous beep the first time?”

_If I had, I would have realized Hawk Moth's plan. Get them weak, and then have me swoop in to take the Miraculous between transformations. Probably. Or he wanted to make sure I knew my time is up._

“I was a little busy.” Chloé grumbled.

“Goading on a champion that was out to get you! That's not very smart Chloé!”

_Don't I know it._

“Hindsight is 20/20. I get it Pollen, yelling at me about my stupid mistakes isn't going to change them. I needed an excuse to not get a Miraculous today, and I got one, end of story.”

“Well you wouldn't need an excuse if you didn't agree to get the Miraculous in the first place.” Pollen crossed her arms, standing now on Chloé's knee. “You can't rush this, you tell him and me, but today you rush into battle without a second thought!”

“It's not my fault he had the Champion use his powers to drain mine!” Chloé put a hand to her head, closing her eyes. It hurt, whether is was from thinking too much, the sleep deprivation, or maybe hitting it as she fell, she wasn't sure. Then, Pollen squeaked and leaped off her knee, hiding behind Chloé's ponytail. Chloé opened her eyes, to find Barnes standing over her.

“Aren't you supposed to be in school?”

_Right. I still have a test to finish._

“Ummm...I was skipping to practice blending a flip I learned in gymnastics as a kid and a spin kick you taught me?”

_Worst excuse ever. Doesn't even cover why I'm on the roof of the gym. Or how I got up here._

Barnes just stared at her, eyes narrowed, a strange expression on his face. Chloé wasn't sure what he was thinking, he didn't let his guard drop often. “Ummm, sorry I smashed your flowers.” Chloé leaped up, looking down at the destruction she caused. “I'll replace them, pay for them, er, help you grow new ones.” Chloé was babbling, because she knew Barnes wasn't buying her excuse, but if he suspected anything else, she didn't know. Either way Chloé definitely had to go if she didn't want to earn a lecture from her father.

_I probably already earned one from Hawk Moth...so not looking forward to that._

“We'll talk after you go finish your test.” Barnes pointed to the roof access door, “Better hurry.” Barnes held up his phone, “Looks like Ladybug just purified the akuma, so you don't have much time.”

_Barnes watches the Ladyblog?_

That was another issue to deal with later. Barnes was right, she didn't have much time to make it back to school.

_Did he see the whole fight? Did he see me land? Did he see me talking to Pollen?_

Chloé was running, she had the questions but no time for answers. There was a five minute grace period after Ladybug used her cure to fix any magical damage done during the battle. And if Chloé wasn't back in time, it was going to look odd.

She practically, well, no there was no practically about it, she was running full speed. Her frantic steps echoed in the stairwell, her breaths seemed to be on the verge of mini screams. She flung the door to the MMA gym open, nearly getting hit as it bounced back but she managed to side step and keep running.

Chloé looked up, seeing the flash of light at the end of Ladybug's Cure, and Chloé turned her focus to running. Luckily, the gym wasn't too far from the school, and the streets were relatively empty due to the recent attack, so Chloé made good time. She had a couple of minutes to spare as she took the steps up to her school two at a time, blinking as she sighed in relief.

SMACK!

Chloé and the person she had run into fell to the ground in a heap outside the door to the school.

_Oh for the love of Kwamis._

“Can't anybody watch where they are going!” Chloé opened her eyes, reaching up to touch her head, which was now throbbing. Looking down at her, was Adrien.

_Were you...going to look for me?_

Adrien immediately pulled Chloé to her feet and into a crushing hug.

_Calm down kitty._

“I'm fine. Would you let me go?” Chloé squirmed, but Adrien, when they were both civilians, was stronger.

_If we are both late to class, we are so screwed._

“Where'd you go?” Adrien pulled away, eyes more worried as he looked at Chloé from head to toe.

“Doesn't matter, I'm fine, let's get to class.” Chloé reached for the door, but Adrien pulled on her arm.

“Just a sec, you are, covered with dirt and leaves.” He was already brushing her off, although he didn't touch her hair. Chloé reached up to remove the few stray leaves that had been caught in her hair.

“Thanks,” Chloé took a deep breath, holding out her arms and doing a slow spin. “Am I presentable now?” Adrien nodded.

“Though, you ran into me pretty hard, how's your head? Do you need to go to the nurse?”

“Hell no. I'm not missing the final test because I am not coming back to make it up.” Adrien's face fell, glancing away. Chloé grabbed his arm. “And neither are you, because if you do your dad will make your summer worse than hell.”

“How would he do that? I'm already stuck there all summer. What else can he do to me?”

_I don't know. But he sure will think of something. If he doesn't make your summer worse, he certainly will find a way to make mine worse._

“Just hurry up.” Chloé dragged Adrien by his wrist into the courtyard. People were heading back to class, a few taking as much time as they possibly could before being declared late.

_I don't have the energy or brain power to spare trying to come up with excuses for you and me. To the teacher or your father._

“Are you sure you're okay? You're bleeding.” Chloé glanced back, noticing the tiny cuts on her arms.

“Barely.”

_That's what I get for not paying attention._

Chloé practically threw Adrien into his seat before she walked to hers. “What happened to you?” Sabrina reached out, pointing to Chloé's head. Chloé sighed, taking out a mirror and seeing her forehead had a small bruise. On the bright side, it wasn't swelling up, and it wasn't as bad as the one on her abdomen had been.

_Adrien's pecks were as hard as a rock. Or his shoulder, or whichever body part I happened to run into. And who knows, maybe I smacked it against the brick of Barnes' flower garden._

“It's been a long day Sabrina.” Chloé sighed as she snapped her compact shut.

_And it feels like it's going to get even longer._

Chloé and Adrien were probably the only two who didn't groan when it was announced they would be starting over their last test, with a different version. Adrien, because he didn't want to go home, and Chloé because she was afraid of the answers she was going to get when she went back to the gym to talk to Barnes. Not to mention what Hawk Moth might say to her. And Pollen probably still had some lecture left in her. And who knows, maybe she would drag Chloé back to Master Fu and she would have to answer to the Guardian too.

_Well, I certainly don't feel very heroic now._

Chloé was going to blame her stupid actions on a lack of sleep. She was still trying to catch up, that and she was finding herself writing down more of her crazy plan after Pollen went to sleep. If Chloe needed to use it, she wanted to be sure she could keep everything straight.

At least the second version of the test seemed easier to Chloé. She finished with enough time to spare to lay her head down and close her eyes for a few minutes. She wasn't going to leave early, she was going to milk the 'stuck at school' excuse for everything that it was worth.

“Miss Bourgeois!” Chloé jolted up.

_Oh, I really...fell asleep._

Chloé felt her face turn red as she looked up at Miss Bustier. “Your test.” Her teacher held out a hand, and Chloé handed it over without a word.

“Were you up late studying last night?” Sabrina leaned in and whispered while Miss Bustier collected the other tests of people still there. Only about half the class remained. Even Adrien was only packing up to leave once his test was taken.

_Another milker._

“Yeah.” Chloé shrugged.

_Not for this. I was studying everything I know...and don't....about Hawk Moth, so I can be better prepared to take him down._

Sabrina babbled a little, comparing the two versions of the test while Chloé grabbed her stuff.

_She thought version two was easier as well._

It was a comforting thought to Chloe as Sabrina walked with her out of the school building. When Chloé started to turn so she could head to Barnes' gym, Sabrina reached out and tapped her shoulder. “Where are you going?” Chloé raised an eyebrow at Sabrina.

“To the MMA gym, Barnes asked me to meet with him to discuss...stuff.” Chloé shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

“I thought we were going to get ice cream to celebrate finishing the school year in one piece.”

_Quite the feat considering I have a super villain with a grudge against me._

“Oh.” Chloé bit her lip. “Well, there is a place on the way to the gym, do you want to go there instead?”

_Barnes can wait a few more minutes._

Sabrina perked up, falling into step besides Chloé. “Okay! Hey, what did you put down for the question about Marie Antoinette?” Chloé was more than happy to discuss the tests they had taken that day. It was an easy distraction, almost calming. Test stress was nothing compared to hero stress.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé and Sabrina have their ice cream celebration, though Chloé isn't in the best celebratory mood, in fact, she is easily distracted so she doesn't have to think about what comes after ice cream. Barnes and Chloé talk. It isn't exactly what Chloe expected. An opportunity for a deal comes up.

Chloé and Sabrina each got a small scoop of ice cream, Sabrina got chocolate and Chloé got lemon blackberry swirl. They sat in a corner of the shop, still talking test. At least, Sabrina was still talking about the test. Chloé found herself distracted.

She should have been thinking about what to say to Barnes, or to Hawk Moth, or, if things got really bad, her father. She could have been thinking about her back up plan, about which people she could use to fill the roles she needed to be filled. But Chloé wasn't thinking about those things.

Her eyes had immediately spotted another classmate in the shop. Quiet Rose, sitting at a table near the middle of the shop, strawberry ice cream in her hand, and another half empty cup in front of the other chair at her table. Rose was squirming in her seat, what looked like a forced polite smile on her face. Chloé narrowed her eyes, seeing the guy at the table next to Rose, who was facing her. He was talking, though between Sabrina and the other chatter, Chloé didn't know what he was saying, just that it was making Rose uncomfortable, though she was trying, as she always did, to be nice.

The guy was wearing a button up collared shirt, and jeans. He had a camera around his neck. His hair was red, a bit wild, and his amber eyes seemed to pierce through everyone, even Chloé when he glanced her way. Chloé turned, keeping him in the corner of her eye. The guy was broad shouldered, and he was leaning closer and closer to Rose the longer he spoke. Rose's laugh managed to carry over the other sounds of the people in the ice cream parlor. It was stuttered, awkward, nervous. The guy seemed to be around their age, maybe a little older.

_He is trying too hard to flirt. Can't he see she is uncomfortable?_

Juleka came back, grabbing her ice cream. She gestured to Rose, and the young blond waved quickly to the guy before walking away with Juleka. Chloé started to turn completely away, to tell Sabrina she really had to go, she couldn't put off Barnes indefinitely, but then, the guy raised the camera to his face, pointing it in the direction of the door. Chloé watched as he clicked the camera, several times as Rose and Juleka walked out.

_Odd._

Chloé shuddered and stood up. She had her own strange men to deal with, one with super powers, and the other practically had them. “Sorry I have to run Sabrina.” Chloé gave her friend an apologetic smile before she started to leave. “See you later.” Chloé turned, catching a glimpse of the man leaving and walking in the same direction as Rose and Juleka. Chloé glanced back to where the man was sitting, and he had left his trash all over the table. Chloé sighed, making a detour to pick up the trash.

_Rude._

She didn't even want to think about the fact the guy's ice cream cup was full of completely melted ice cream as she tossed it in the trash.

_He just didn't like that flavor._

Chloé managed to push the strange man out of her mind, because she had her own problems to deal with.

#

Chloé walked into the MMA gym, finding it odd there wasn't another class or lesson going on. She saw Barnes, standing in the middle of the mat like her first day. This time, he was staring at her, gesturing for her to come to the mat. She hung up her purse and backpack, swallowing the lump that had been forming since she left the ice cream parlor.

“I'm glad you answered my first questions favorably, and truthfully.” Chloé tilted her head slightly, not sure if he expected a response or not. “Queen Bee.” Barnes didn't smirk, like she expected, in fact he tilted his head, almost leaving the impression it was a question and not a statement. But Chloé knew better, his voice didn't get higher like it did with questions, it was a statement.

_Crap._

“Are you asking me, or accusing me?” Chloé crossed her arms, holding her breath as Barnes stared at her. He rolled his eyes.

“Lying to the man teaching you how to fight isn't a good way to go.”

“So what if I am?” Chloé swore she could hear Pollen gasp, though her Kwami was currently safe in her purse across the room. Barnes laughed.

“All right, drop the act kid. I saw you go from flying superhero to falling kid above my garden.”

_Double crap._

Chloé tossed her hair. “Yeah, well,” Chloé groaned and blinked back her urge to scream. “Fine, now what?” Chloé looked up at Barnes, tightening her arms around herself, pulling herself together.

“Now, well, I teach you how to use that stinger as more than a paralyzing agent.” Chloé blinked. “It's sharp isn't it? Like a dagger?” Chloé blinked, again, her mouth falling open.

“Well, yeah?” Chloé hated how it sounded like she didn't know. She knew the point was sharp, it had to pierce the skin after all, and sometimes the clothes of Champions, though she doubted it could get through armor, or bark like with Weeping Willow. She just wasn't sure if the edge was sharp, the area she usually held wasn't, but she hadn't really tested it out or anything. Barnes rolled his eyes.

“If you don't know if your weapon is sharp, it's no wonder Time Keeper got the drop on you.”

“He didn't get the drop on me.” Chloé huffed.

“He wanted to grab you, and you fell for it. Letting him start your timer way too soon.” Barnes smirked then. Chloé wanted to roll her eyes, scoff at him, but all she did was sigh.

_He's right about that part._

“Come on Chloé, let me help you get your superhero game better.” Barnes' voice took on a different tone, a pleading tone, something she had never heard from the man standing in front of her.

“Why?”

“Because Chat Noir's timer didn't get started early when his baton hit Time Keeper.”

_It didn't? Then again, his baton isn't linked to his Cataclysm. Better check some things with Pollen before jumping to conclusions._

“Not that. Why do you insist on helping me with my superhero thing?” Chloé finished lamely, her thoughts bouncing all over the place, in a brain already at max capacity.

“Redemtion.” Barnes stated, before he started walking. Chloé put a hand to her head. Barnes turned to look at her.

“Come on Pollen.” Pollen popped out of her purse and came over, hesitantly landing on Chloé's shoulder, half ducking behind her neck when Barnes looked at her.

_Hawk Moth already knows, so what's the harm at this point._

Chloé was done trying to fight the mess she had gotten herself into. Instead, she would turn the mess into something useful. She hoped so anyway.

_If anyone can teach me the skills I need should it come down to a fight, Barnes can._

And then, the reason Chloé followed Barnes into what appeared to be his living space, well, that was a hefty dose of curiosity. He gestured to a couch and Chloé sat. Pollen paced along the back of Chloé's shoulders. She seemed to be muttering to herself, though it was in a language Chloé didn't recognize.

Barnes came back, momentarily, with a small box. He handed the box over and sat on a chair across from Chloé. Chloé licked her lips, glancing at Barnes and then down at the box.

_Is this some elaborate trap?_

“You don't seem like someone who regularly watches the Ladyblog.” Chloé looked up, stalling, trying to read Barnes, to figure out what his motives were.

“I don't, usually. But this time, it was at the request of a...mutual acquaintance of ours.” Barnes didn't seem frustrated, or impatient, in fact, he leaned forward slightly and raised his eyebrows, almost asking Chloé to evaluate him. Chloé swallowed.

“Did Gabriel Agreste ask you to watch the Ladyblog?” Barnes nodded. Chloé pursed her lips. “Why?”

“This was one of those times he did not enlighten me with his reasons.”

_He doesn't usually. Or the reasons he gives aren't the only ones, just the ones which will get you do do as he wants._

“Now, Chloé, why would Gabriel Agreste be interested in whether or not the mayor's daughter take MMA under me?”

“Why should I care?” Chloé shrugged her shoulders.

“Then why do you ask so many questions about the man yourself?”

_I hate talking in circles._

“But I'm pretty sure I can clear some things up.” Barnes leaned back in his chair. “As you can probably tell, French isn't my first language. What you probably can't tell, is Victor Barnes isn't my real name.” Chloé felt an urge to push the box away, to leave before this man, this, compulsive liar at best, learned anything more about her. But Chloe took another look at his face, and it softened, opened up, as vulnerable as she had ever seen anyone in her life.

“The answers to your questions.” Barnes gestured to the box in her lap. Chloé, curious and intreguied, opened the box. She picked up one of the piles of loose papers. On top was a picture, of a younger Victor Barnes, or whoever, standing with his arm around a woman with auburn hair, and his other hand on a child's head. Behind that was a plastic id; Theodore Randolph, a younger Barnes, stared back at Chloé. Chloé fanned the pictures out on the coffee table between them. A few pictures of the gym, his old house, his family followed. Next were newspaper clippings, of his winning competitions, all the way through nationals twice in a row. “I made a name for myself in MMA, had to get out of the ring myself due to old age, and started coaching.” Chloé looked up, staring at the man in front of her as he poured out his past.

Chloé's fingers traced the golden awards sitting the next layer in the box. Barnes pointed to the photos of his old home, larger and luxurious as Chloé's own suite. “I was used to a certain lifestyle, and coaching wasn't providing enough income to maintain it.” Chloé moved the awards, finding more newspaper clippings, about other fights, great upsets, underdog triumphs, and seeing Randolph's name as a coach, quoted, more often as the dates became more frequent. “The greed bug had his hands deep in my pockets long before the mob approached me.” Barnes nodded to the newspaper articles in Chloé's hands. “Most o' those, I rigged, brought in extra income for the mob, and me.” Chloé set aside the newspaper clippings, looking at the bottom of the box, finding two earbuds and another stack of newspaper articles.

The first article mentioned a fight between Kenny Randolph and Nathan Louis. Ticket sales would go to charity. The second article declared Kenny the winner of the fight, and discussed how much the fight and other events raised for the scholarship fund. The third clipping, was brief, an obituary, paper-clipped to an article about the attack which killed Kenny and injured his father. Speculation already pointed to mob activity. Chloé's thoughts stopped, her mind stilled and the moment began to seep in.

“I didn't rig my son's fight. The mob waited until we were out celebrating his win, and then, seven hit men, armed with daggers, attacked.” Barnes' voice dropped low. His fingers traced his scar. “This is what they chose to leave me with, as a reminder I belonged to them.” Barnes slumped, curling in on himself, his eyes downcast. Chloé dragged her eyes away from Barnes, to see the man weak, someone she could only consider strong, was painful.

_Truth? Elaborate lie? Why tell me?_

Chloé's eyes were drawn to the photo with Kenny. In the moment, he was no older than her, brown hair curling across his forhead, freckles across the bridge of his nose, just like his mother. Though his green eyes, looking brightly at the camera, with a matching grin, those were from Barnes, Theodore, the man sitting across from Chloé, whatever he was called. Kenny's life stretched out in front of him in the photo, only to have it cut short, not by his own mistakes, but by his father's.

“My wife connected the dots and left me. I wrote down everything I remembered about the mob, gathered all evidence I could of their dealings I had been a part of, and left them for the police to find.” Barnes gazed at her, Chloé could feel it. But she didn't look up, not right away. “Most have been arrested, awaiting trial, and they have lost a lotta their power and influence.” Chloé slowly pulled her gaze up. She opened her mouth to offer her condolences, or support, or something, anything, but her throat was dry. Barnes' eyes stared right at her. There was no fighting spark, no dare for her to question, just the steady gaze of sad satisfaction, almost justice. “I bought a new identity on the dark web, and I fled.”

_I thought I had it rough._

Chloé glanced back down at the table again, the heartbreaking story laid bare between them. “You helped take down the mob who killed your son, that sounds like redemption to me.” Chloé found words, the skepticism lying thick on the back of her tongue.

“That was revenge.” Barnes' voice became deeper, more of a growl.

_Raw emotion._

Barnes cleared his throat. “Helping a superhero take down a super villain, that's redemption.”

_Is Barnes a good actor? Or did he just stuff all his emotions down to be the unreadable teacher I knew? Always in fight mode, guard up, calculating._

“It's the closest thing I can get to bringing Kenny back.” His voice cracked, an attempt to straighten his body, but it slumped again and he dropped his gaze to the photos, away from Chloé.

_Good thing you don't know about the wish._

“I had resigned myself to a lifetime of teaching self defense. It was okay, until I told Mr. Agreste his son would be suited elsewhere.” Barnes sighed, a finger tracing his scar. “Mr. Agreste did some digging, and for a stuck up fashion designer who never leaves his home, he must have some shady connections.”

_Or magical._

“The next thing I knew, he was telling me to teach the mayor's daughter or else what's left of the mob would be alerted to where I was.”

_Blackmailing too?_

“I wasn't planning on being impressed, or getting the answer I got from you,” Barnes smiled, “and you make one hell of a fighter. So, Mr. Agreste or not, hero or not, I woulda taught you anyway.”

_Why? Why would Gabriel want Barnes to make the connection between me and Queen Bee? Why would Barnes tell me all of this?_

“Thanks,” Chloé mumbled, the word thick and heavy, the compliment meaning nothing until she could figure out why it, why this whole secret had been willingly handed over. “Why?” Barnes raised an eyebrow, a bit of his stoic self returning in the silent question thrown back at her. “Why tell me this? What makes you think I won't use it like Mr. Agreste?”

_Not that anyone would believe me, but all I would have to do is take the proof as Queen Bee, and then I wouldn't have to deal with Gabriel's other lackey poking around in my business._

“That's the old you, the one rumors and tabloids spoke about, but here,” Barnes gestured to her, “is the new you. We are bound together, on a similar path of redemption. Together, we can both be heroes, is only once in our lives.”

_Wonder if he'd think that if he knew one of my 'hero' abilities was deadly._

Chloé bit her lips. She looked between the photos and the man. Barnes, roped into Hawk Moth's plans just as easily as she had. Just when they thought they had nothing left to fight for, opportunity hung like a carrot in front of them, and the whip was waiting in the shadows.

_What is part of Gabriel's plans and what is part of Barnes' idea of redemtion?_

“Did Gabriel ever ask you to teach him to fight?”

_I need to know what I'm dealing with._

“No, but I wouldn't put it past him to have learned when he was Adrien's age.”

_Hopefully he's rusty then._

“Does Gabriel Agreste know you are Queen Bee?” Barnes leaned forward slightly. Chloé glanced down at Pollen. Pollen blinked at her, hand on her chin, but she stayed silent.

_Does he? No opinion Pollen?_

Chloé wrung her hands, looking back at Barnes.

_What would put you more on my side? What would Gabriel expect me to say?_

Chloé took a deep breath, counting the ticking seconds of a distant clock. Pollen still didn't jump in, or try to sway Chloé in either direction.

_When I need a voice on my shoulder, you go silent? Or are you trusting my calculated risks?_

“He knows.” Chloé tossed her fate, putting herself in the same boat as Barnes. “He sent me to you so I could be a better hero, he's asked that I help him search for his lost wife.” Barnes tilted his head.

“And if you don't?”

“I've been crashing Hawk Moth's parties with Ladybug and Chat Noir, expose my identity, and I'd be in even bigger trouble.”

_As long as you don't know Gabriel is Hawk Moth, it sounds pretty legit._

“Probably why our mutual blackmailer didn't just directly tell me, who knows if Hawk Moth can hack communications,” Barnes mumbled. Chloé just nodded, glancing at Pollen. Pollen's antenna twitched, but she smiled at Chloé.

_Barnes appears to know nothing about the wish, and doesn't know his blackmailer is the super villain he wants to take down as redemption. And I doubt Gabriel would expect me to go right out and admit I'm Queen Bee, and that he knows it too._

Barnes cleared his throat. “After the mess with Hawk Moth, do you think you could do me a favor?” Chloé blinked. “I mean, if you could get rid of the files Gabriel has on Theodore and Kenny, I'd be free again.” Chloé crossed her arms.

_Free and redeemed. At least, to himself. But what do I get?_

“I'll see what I can do.” Chloé was uneasy with the idea of an angry betrayed Gabriel Agreste with an MMA fighter still under his thumb. Chloé held up two fingers. “On two conditions. One, you never breathe a word back to Gabriel that you're working with me as Queen Bee, as far as he is concerned, you didn't pick up on the similar fighting styles between us. And two,” Chloé narrowed her eyes. “Don't you ever throw a spar again. False confidence will not help me take the son of a bitch down.”

“Deal.”

_Knew it was too easy._

Barnes held out a hand. Chloé blinked at it. “Let me help you take down Hawk Moth.”

“I mean...are you going to stop teaching me if I don't agree?” Chloé wondered why he didn't bring up her dealing with his blackmailer.

“No,” Barnes chuckled. “And even if you can't do anything with Gabriel's files on me, considering you and his son have some kind of complicated history, that's okay. I just figured, it wouldn't hurt to ask.”

_Nothing is for free._

“But...that's,”

_Suspicious. Unfair. Weird._

“A fair deal. You're taking on all the risk, while I just keep my head down and follow orders.” Barnes sighed. “I knew someone might expose me someday, and if it happens to be the stuck up fashion designer, at least I can accept my fate knowing I helped take down a super villain, however indirectly.” Chloé stared at the hand.

_The last deal I made is still haunting me._

“Why me?” Chloé mumbled, expecting only Pollen to hear her. When Barnes started speaking, she looked up.

“Do you see Ladybug or Chat Noir in here for MMA lessons?” Barnes quirked an eyebrow, a half smile on his face, half of the smile as the one Kenny wore in the photo. Barnes nodded, catching her chin gently in his extended hand. “Do you have a legitimate reason I shouldn't help you increase your chances of taking down Hawk Moth?”

_Because I was the one helping him in the first place._

“You've been eager to learn from me this whole time, why the hesitation now Bourgeois?” Barnes released her, leaning back.

“I'm just, not going to make any promises about getting your files.”

“And I'm not going to make any promises that my lessons will take Hawk Moth down, even the best moves don't always work.” Barnes shrugged, holding his hand out again. “Let's just agree to do our best by each other, considering we're on the same side in this mess.”

_Are we?_

Chloé swallowed, looking up and putting together everything she knew about the man in front of her: both lives.

_Or are you going to rig the most important fight of my life?_

Chloé reached out, shaking hands with Barnes, hoping this time, it would be a deal she'd be proud of.

_Gabriel wants a fighter, not a loser. Winners get Miraculous._

Pollen was muttering to herself again, in that strange language.

Chloé sighed, getting the feeling she was in for a long lecture.

_My enemy, and someone being blackmailed by him, both know who I am. Somehow, I have a feeling that isn't a normal occurance for Miraculous weilders._

“So, are we going to start special training now, or during your next lesson?” Barnes grabbed the box from Chloé's lap, carefully stacking the items back inside the way he had them.

“I better get going,” Chloé stood, wiping her hands on her pants, “before my father starts to worry about me.”

Barnes nodded. “Next time then.” Chloé nodded, half waving over her shoulder as she walked back down stairs, through the empty gym, which seemed almost a memorial now, considering how well it matched the photos from the box.

_At least if Barnes tries to betray me, I won't be completely blindsided._

It was a small victory over Gabriel Agreste, knowing he had another pawn in her life. Though it didn't make her feel any stronger as she tugged her jacket more closely around her, glancing over her shoulder before the gym was out of her sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Still Thursday. I decided to rewrite part of the Barnes scene like, two days ago, and then worked on it on and off until it felt right. A little less complicated, I actually used the items in the box (I didn't describe anything past the first photo in my other draft...which seemed weird, because I had a whole box to fill.) and I added a bit more to the introspection. I didn't want to post something that didn't fit, but I'm glad I didn't have to delay a day either. (I would rather only delay if I absolutely have too.)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé faces a lecture, the prospect of an unnecessary book club, an opening for the truth, and learns a little bit more about the Kwamis.

“Do you have to go home right away?” Pollen, had tucked herself behind Chloé's hair, the whisper right up against Chloé's ear.

“Yeah. Because really, the last thing I need is my father getting any more nosy.” Chloé held her cell phone up, as she spoke quietly to Pollen. She was walking home, hoping it would give her time to clear her head, hoping her father wouldn't ask her too many questions, since it was the beginning of summer and all.

“Well, then as soon as you can make a good excuse, we should talk to Master Fu.”

_Oooo. Bringing out the big guns for a lectures...I totally screwed up._

Chloé sighed. “Will do.” She muttered. Chloé knew, in the end, she didn't have much choice.

#

One of her father's assistants waved her down as soon as she entered the hotel. “Your father wishes to speak with you.” Chloé waved a hand in acknowledgment, and headed up to her father's office.

“Hey dad,” Chloé saw the door was cracked open, so she walked in.

“Chloé,” her dad looked up, a crease in his forehead disappearing as he saw Chloé in the doorway. “Tests go okay? Where have you been?”

“Tests went fine. It was a nice distraction, you know, the akuma attack. Good fight.” Chloé shrugged. “Sabrina wanted to celebrate the end of the year, so we stopped for ice cream, and so did a lot of people, super crowded.”

“Were you caught by the akuma?” Chloé shook her head. “Good.” Her father shuffled some papers around, finding a buried book, and he held it out to Chloe. She walked forward, grabbing it. “Miss Bustier suggested a summer book club, a group of parents agreed, and will take turns hosting it.” Chloé blinked, not really caring about the book in her hand, caring about the fact she would have to continue to interact with people who were mad at her. “Anyway, there's the first book, suggested by your teacher, everything else is up to you guys. Meeting once a week, for an hour or so.”

“Do I have too?” Chloé sighed, knowing she sounded exactly like people thought she was. André cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Yes. I am not going to allow you to have no academic growth this summer.” He turned back to other papers. Chloé sighed. “Last year you did so well, with Adrien and his tutors, unless you are taking on that responsibility again, you will do the book club.”

_Are you worried about my academic growth...or my social life?_

“Who's in this book club anyway?” Chloé knew it was a long shot, so she wasn't wasn't surprised Adrien wasn't on the list. And since she knew staying with Adrien in his prison wasn't an option, and she needed at least some free time to plan, she gave up fighting to get out of the book club. “Whatever. I'll read and talk, and otherwise I'm free right?” Her father nodded, his eyes glancing between some document and the computer screen. “Great, then I have something else to do. Be back soon.”

_I don't have the time, or the energy to deal with this. I'll suck it up, go to book discussions, do MMA, fight akumas, and plan to take out Hawk Moth. That's all._

Her father didn't say anything, though the look on his face was one of curiosity. That and confusion. But at the moment, Chloé had other things to worry about than dealing with her father.

_I have to go hear another lecture dad...ugh._

#

Chloé found herself, again with a mug of tea, sitting on the tatami mat, watching as Master Fu paced the room in front of her. She explained what had happened with Barnes. Wayzz and Pollen were on Master Fu's shoulder, the two of them speaking quietly. Chloé couldn't keep watching them, all sorts of punishments and possible lectures were floating around in her head, she couldn't watch him pace and wait for it. She turned to her tea, the green liquid a perfect metaphor for how queasy her stomach felt at the moment.

“Do you trust Barnes?”

_Do I trust anyone at this point?_

“I trust he can teach me how to fight. He's good at that.” She needed an upper hand, a surprise. If she used her stinger as a way to fight, without paralyzing him or starting her timer, if she needed, against Hawk Moth, it could turn the tide.

_Kind of unfair I don't have a weapon otherwise._

“And he will keep the secret?”

_If he doesn't, I won't help him stop the blackmail against him, instead, I'll take the proof Gabriel has and turn it against him. Let the mob have their revenge, I have enough to deal with._

“He will. He wants to help, says it's his redemption.”

“And Hawk Moth?”

_I wish I knew where his head was at._

“He wanted Barnes to know I think. Though I can only guess it is so Barnes teaches me new techniques, skills he wants me to use against my fellow heroes.”

“In order to steal their Miraculous.” Master Fu muttered. “Well,” Master Fu sighed, finally sitting down. “You certainly have gotten yourself in quite a predicament.” Chloé swirled her tea around. “Maybe we should inform the other heroes your identity is compromised.”

“No!” Chloé's head shot up.

“We wouldn't have to tell them who, but they should be aware, it is for their safety.” Master Fu narrowed his eyes slightly.

“We had a deal, we wouldn't tell Ladybug anything unless the contest photos didn't work.”

“Chloé-”

“Master Fu,” Pollen's voice made Chloé snap her mouth back shut. And Master Fu nodded to the small being before he brought his mug to his lips. “I think I have a compromise.” Chloé chewed her lip, fearing how many secrets she would be forced to give up. Pollen left Chloé's head, landing on Master Fu's shoulder. She stood on tiptoes, her wings fluttering, her head pressed close to his ear. Pollen covered her mouth as she whispered. Master Fu shut his eyes, holding his cup close to his chest.

“Very well. If you can convince Chloé to do that, I think that is a fine compromise.” Master Fu nodded, opening his eyes. “If you do not agree to Pollen's plan, or my suggestion, then you can come back here and we can discuss alternatives.” Chloé nodded. Pollen zipped back to Chloé's head, leaning back against the bun that was falling apart.

“Back to your current situation with Hawk Moth,” Master Fu took a deep drink of tea. “He must think he has control, when in fact,” Master Fu smiled, “he seems to be losing control on whom was once, his greatest ally. So, keep up the good work.”

_Greatest ally. We were never a team. He's using me. And in the end, if he gets his way, he would throw me out of his life, broken and alone._

“If you think he ever thought of me as an ally, then you are even more gullible than me.” Chloé narrowed her eyes at the window behind Master Fu. “He thought that if I became a bitch, it would give him akumas and scare Adrien right back into the mansion.” At least, that made more sense to Chloé than Gabriel letting his son taste the freedom he craved and letting him keep it, even after his wish. He was too protective, too scared to do that.

_He is so lost, so set on his one goal he never cared about me, and his desire to protect his son and get his wife back has skewed his perception of everything._

“I'll be careful with Barnes,” Chloé locked eyes with Master Fu, “And if anything seems fishy, you'll be the first to know.”

_With everything I know now, Gabriel Agreste should count himself lucky I'm the one with Pollen. Even with everything he has done to me, I will still give him a chance to make things right._

Chloé set her mug down, stretching. “I should probably go. I'm supposed to eat dinner with my father, and I don't want him getting suspicious of what I've been up to.” Chloé smirked. “So, ever have another wielder let so many people figure out their secret identity?” Master Fu chuckled.

“If you count myself, I still have you beat.” Chloé pursed her lips.

“Not sure that's fair, you're what, at least a few decades older than me, and you are supposed to guide the other wielders, it seems like your job to tell wielders who you are so they will trust you.”

“Both good points.” Master Fu nodded. “But how many people knowing who is behind your mask isn't the best measure of your ability to be a hero, or of your talents.”

_Just a measure of my luck I suppose._

Chloé nodded, waving as she walked away.

#

Chloé had a normal dinner with her father. Neither of them brought up school, or the book club, or akumas, or anything really, which was nice. Chloé needed some time for her thoughts to not be on edge. In truth, they didn't talk much at all, and Chloé was pretty sure, that with the beginning of summer, and the fact Hawk Moth was still at large, that was where her father's thoughts were.

_When this is over, you can go back to worrying about normal mayoral things too._

When Chloé first shook hands with Gabriel Agreste, she had no idea her desire to save Adrien, would end up encompassing so many other people. It was no wonder that if she couldn't sleep, she was compelled to write down more and more of her backup plan, hoping to perfect it, hoping to make it iron tight.

Chloé had never taken anything so seriously before, and screwing up in the long term was not an option. And, apparently, that meant participating in the summer book club.

_I guess I will be seeing some of the people I told I would leave alone this summer. At least it's the truth my father signed this up without asking me first._

Chloé looked at the book she had carelessly tossed towards her desk, though she had missed and left it on the floor, before she had gone to Master Fu's.

_Well, at least one of Adrien's tutors last year was a Jules Verne fanatic. Hopefully I'll remember some of the stuff she talked about when I start reading Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea again._

Chloé picked it up, thumbing through the pages, remembering the passion, the way the tutor's eyes lit up whenever she got started on a rant. Pollen landed on Chloé's wrist, looking at the pages.

“What's it about?”

“Three men get captured by a submarine captain and stay with him and they have a few crazy adventures before they decide to escape, somehow surviving a whirlpool that is said to destroy any and all ships that that go near it.”

“Sounds exciting.” Pollen turned to look up at Chloé.

“Not as exciting as my life. I'd like to see one of the characters try to deal with what I've been dealing with the past few months. Well, nearly a year now.” Chloé corrected as she put the book safely down on her desk.

“So,” Pollen moved from Chloé's wrist to her hand. “You okay?”

Chloé shrugged, reaching out to pat Pollen's head. “Considering, well, everything, I'm okay.” Chloé pursed her lips, “Hey, do you remember, when exactly, the timer on my Miraculous, started counting down?” Pollen's face scrunched up, her antenna moving slightly, Chloé sat down while she waited for Pollen to finish thinking.

“Umm, I think it started when his hand brushed against your leg, though the most damage was done when you held his fist and he put his other hand over that hand.”

“So, his hands had to touch me. Good to know.”

_Especially if Hawk Moth decides to keep doing stuff like that. I better watch it, since I rely more on hand-to-hand than Ladybug and Chat Noir._

“At least Hawk Moth didn't call for a meeting today.” Pollen jumped back and forth on Chloé's fingers.

“Yeah,” Chloé bit her lip. “Though considering everything else, it might just be a part of his plan.”

_I know his end game, but as for how he plans to keep me in line, well, I better prepare myself._

“Do you think Gabriel is going to influence Barnes to sabotage you?”

“If what Barnes says is true, I'd hope Barnes would at least think twice. If it is some sob story meant to manipulate me, then probably. So, I just have to be prepared. For anything.”

_At least if Gabriel decides to make a lot of akumas this summer, it means Adrien will get out of the house more...and get in more and more trouble as he misses tutoring sessions and such._

The hair comb started buzzing. Chloé sighed. “Should have been expecting this.” She mumbled, dragging herself to her feet. “Stinger out.”

#

Ladybug's message asked her to meet her and Chat Noir on a roof overlooking the Louvre. So that was where Queen Bee found herself, getting her first hug from Ladybug. It took her by surprise that for a moment, all she could do was stare over Ladybug's shoulder at Chat, who smirked back at her.

“Are you okay? You found a good place to detransform right?” Ladybug pulled back a little, “did Time Keeper have any other affect on you?”

_Well, he created a domino effect._

“I-er,” Queen Bee glanced between the other heroes, placing her hands on Ladybug's shoulders.

_The perfect opportunity to let Ladybug know my identity is compromised..._

“I'm fine. But-” Concern and worry swarmed through Ladybug's eyes. Chat's ears twitched, his tail curled around one of his legs, his anxiety crashing through him.

_It's one thing if I have to tell Ladybug, but Chat...he'll worry himself sick, and I'm not going to add anything else to his plate if I can help it._

“It was a close call.” Queen Bee mumbled, pulling away from Ladybug. “You'd think you wouldn't want to show off any PDA after the last batch of paparazzi photos.”

_The city is already depending on you. There isn't time to be concerned about me. Besides, I got myself into this mess, I can deal with it._

“Don't remind me.” Ladybug covered her face. “I can't believe how much people talked about it.” Chat chuckled.

“They still are Bugaboo, er,” he scratched at his neck, “the people I know.” Queen Bee smirked.

“Don't worry Ladybug, that was just something to distract the paparazzi with so I could snap photos of them, which when leaked through the right channels, should keep that roof clear from photographers from now on.”

_At least something worked out the way I planned it._

“Ha,” Chat slung an arm around Ladybug's shoulders, “told ya Bee had brains under that crown of hers.” Ladybug and Bee stuck their tongues out at him. “Now, M'Lady, you owe me one teeny tiny, itty bitty kitty sized hint about you.”

“That wasn't part of the bet.” Ladybug pushed him away.

“Totally worth a swipe in the dark.” Chat sighed.

“You placed a bet on me?” Bee narrowed her eyes. “Oh that is so unfair.”

_He would know I had some plan, we can practically read each other's minds._

“I wouldn't give him your end of the bet Ladybug, he practically cheated.” Bee flicked her hand.

“And you practically blew your cover today, which practically makes it seems like you don't have any brains at all.”

“Mangy Cat.”

“Annoying Bee.”

“Smart alack.”

“Dumb blond.”

“What is wrong with you two!” Ladybug pushed the two heroes apart. Bee blinked, not even realizing she and Chat had gotten so close, near enough they could have been dancing. Instead they had been insulting each other without much thought. “I thought you two worked out your misunderstandings! I thought you two were...” Ladybug sent Bee a conflicted look.

Chat rubbed his neck, looking down at his feet. “We did. I just, we just,”

“Had a long day.” Bee interrupted. “And making a joke out of insults is a stupid thing that, well, it is a stupid thing, and we have both done it before.”

_If one of us said something too mean, we would counter it, and then back and forth we would go, the insults getting milder and, or more absurd, until we started laughing at how dumb the insults sounded._

“Why is that a thing?” Ladybug's mouth gaped open. “How is that a thing?”

“When you hear insults often enough, you have to roll with them,” Chat rubbed his bicep, “you're not supposed to let them get to you, and well,” Chat glanced at Bee, “insults rarely hurt anymore if you end up laughing at them.”

“It's not all that different than talking smack with your friends.” Bee crossed her arms. “It just seems more hostile, the other friendly banter cut out.” Ladybug sighed, pulling her arms in.

“Well, are you two done then?” Chat nodded.

_Wonder what his father said about summer to get him so worked up._

“And never mind about my opinion of the bet,” Bee looked at Ladybug. “You should still pay up Ladybug.” Bee glanced at Chat. “What did you bet anyway?”

“A week's supply of croissants, from my favorite bakery, unmarked of course.” Ladybug nodded. Bee chuckled, giving Chat a pointed look.

“I'll bet you twenty Euros he eats them all in one night.”

“Hey,” Chat held up his hands.

“Money bets are boring,” Ladybug waved her hand. “Besides I'll bet you two weeks of croissants that he eats at least half of them by the end of patrol.”

“Does your bakery sell coffee?” Bee smirked when Ladybug nodded. “Then make it a bag of unmarked coffee, and I'll take you up on that bet.”

“Wait a second,” Chat waved his arms around.

“What are you betting then? Not money.” Bee crossed her arms, grinning wickedly at Chat.

“Then I bet you, one embarrassing story about anyone I know, he'll eat them all in one sitting. Which you can redeem your story after we are allowed to reveal our identities to each other.”

“How would you two even know when I eat the croissants?” Chat squeaked. “Also, if you are going to bet on people, you shouldn't be doing it when they are right in front of you.”

“I thought you liked challenges Chat,” Bee laughed. “And that's easy, your Kwami can tell us when we get to do our identity reveal.”

“We might not know for a while then.” Ladybug held her chin in her hand.

“That's okay.” Bee grinned at Ladybug. “If you win, I'll make sure the story is worth the wait.”

“Bee,” Chat shook his head, “you shouldn't be tempting Ladybug like this. Don't you know curiosity is my worst enemy?”

“Well, you shouldn't have brought up the results of the bet you did on me then you silly kitty.”

“Do I get something if neither of you win?” Ladybug and Queen Bee looked at each other for a moment. They nodded to each other.

“But how do we know your Kwami wouldn't lie so you win?” Ladybug asked. Chat rolled his eyes.

“Please, Plagg is more liable to lie so Bee wins. He loves laughing at people's embarrassment.” Bee asked what Chat wanted if he managed to make his croissants last longer than patrol and one sitting. “Bee would owe me the full story of what exactly caused our misunderstanding.”

_I owe you that explanation anyway._

“And Ladybug,” Chat turned, bowing to the red hero, “I'd like a chance to prove my affections are real after we show our faces.”

“Umm,” Ladybug flushed pink, matching the setting sun, “Fine. But that doesn't mean it'll go anywhere.”

_He's going to win the bet._

Chat snapped straight up, mouth wide open, eyes nearly bulging out of his mask. “R-really?” Ladybug nodded. Chat pounced, grabbing Ladybug and pulling her into a hug, then also snagging Bee's hand and pulling her in. Neither heroine fought the bone crushing hug. Bee knew he needed it. And maybe Ladybug remembered what Bee had said during their heart to heart. Chat stepped away with a wide grin. “Then be prepared to pay up ladies.” Chat saluted them before he took up running.

Ladybug glanced over at Bee, “How much to you want to bet he's totally going to win the bet now?”

“How much do you want to bet you two will end up married?” Ladybug tossed her yo-yo past Bee's head. Before she could yank herself away from the roof, Bee grabbed Ladybug's arm. “Thanks.” Ladybug tilted her head. “For giving him something to look forward too.”

_Someday, you'll understand just how much it meant._

“That's what friends are for.” Ladybug rolled her eyes and patted Bee's hand. “If I didn't know any better, I'd say neither of you really understand friendship.” Bee let go, laughing, looking away to hide the truth in her eyes.

_We do. But we fear friendship, love, and anything good in our lives is fleeting. Or something we don't deserve, born with more than we could ever need, growing up with expectations too big for our small shoulders._

“Bye Ladybug.” Bee called over her shoulder as she took flight.

_Wait until you see the messed up kids behind your team's masks._

 

#

“Pollen,” Chloé sighed as she sat on her bed. Pollen was jumping across her spread fingers. There was a lot to think about, and so many questions it was hard to figure out where to start. “What were you doing when you were mumbling as you paced on my shoulders?”

“Oh,” Pollen stopped jumping, hanging from Chloé's pointer finger, “Well, I was giving Wayzz an update.”

“You can talk to Wayzz long distance?” Pollen nodded. Chloé pursed her lips.

_That is helpful. I could get, like, a ton of answers if she can talk to all the other Kwamis._

“And the other Kwamis?” Chloé quickly added.

“Not as well. I have less range with them, and they can't talk back. Plus, if I were to send as long of a message, it would give me a pretty bad headache, which, if you had to transform, would transfer to you.”

“Oh.” Chloé touched her head, the earlier headache having subsided after eating and resting. “Are you in range to talk to Chat's Kwami, er, leave a short message?” Pollen flew off to the window, pacing along the sill.

“I think I'm in range for Plagg.” Pollen glanced back at Chloé. “But it's cutting it close.”

_Good to know, that if Adrien is home and I'm home, I can contact his Kwami._

“All right. Why is your range with Wayzz longer, and all that?”

“Because he is paired with a Guardian, which is what also allows him to talk back, and, with him being near the other inactive Miraculous, his range is boosted.”

“Can you message Ladybug's Kwami?” Pollen pursed her lips, turning to the window again. Her antenna wiggled and Pollen fell into silence.

“Tikki...” Pollen started as she turned around. “Yeah, at least where she is now, not sure if it is her human's home or not, is closer than Plagg's current location. Though messages would still have to be short to avoid a residual headache.”

_Interesting, Ladybug is, well for the moment, closer than Adrien._

“Can you, well, track them, find out where they are?”

“No.” Pollen shook her head, floating back over to Chloé. “I can only tell how far the Kwamis are from me, I get no information on direction and if I try to track them using this ability, it makes me sick, and depending how long I attempt it, it could make it almost impossible for you to transform until I get better, which could be hours to a week depending on how persistent I was.” Pollen took a deep breath. “All safety precautions to prevent me from exposing fellow heroes, especially, if like Nooroo, I was being used for villainy. And while the other Kwamis have a vague sense of other Kwamis being within a certain range, they also, get no sense of direction and could get sick if they try to find the others. Though, it's more potent for me and whichever Kwami is bound to a Guardian.”

_Between that and however Adrien managed to find a body double, that means he is safe from suspicion of being Chat Noir._

“So, if you can talk to Plagg, you could talk to Nooroo?”

_Since the man never leaves his house._

“I wouldn't though. It would only put Nooroo at risk, because he probably hasn't told Gabriel how much he can sense us other Kwamis, and when we get a Kwami message, we usually visibly react to it.”

“I wasn't going to ask you too, I was just...making sure I understand what your limits are.”

“Plus,” Pollen put her hand to her chin, “Nooroo might not always always active. I didn't sense him at all when checking to see if Plagg is in range. That can mean a few things. One, it could mean Gabriel is currently Hawk Moth, searching for someone to akumatize; two, Nooroo is using energy to cloak his presence at the moment; or three Gabriel takes the broach off when he doesn't need it. Which would explain why Wayzz wasn't one hundred percent sure Nooroo was nearby until the first akumatization.”

_Well then...it's good to know Gabriel might not always wear the broach._

“Do you have to actively, search for their presence to sense it, or is it also a passive ability?”

“I have to be looking to feel their presence. For Tikki and Plagg they can kinda feel each other's presence in a certain range without trying. And to be honest, I'm not sure if Nooroo's ability is passive.”

_So there is no way to know, after the fact, if Gabriel was wearing his Miraculous during the time I bluffed being able to kill him._

“Okay, anything else I should know about this?”

“Um,” Pollen glanced out the window. “I suggested to Master Fu that you talk to the Kwamis, informing them on things you aren't comfortable sharing with their Chosens. They would keep everything secret, and I could message them to meet us here when their Chosens fall asleep. But, you don't have to agree right now, just, think about it.”

_Talk to the Kwamis...huh._

Chloé nodded, “I'll think about it.” Her bed was so comfortable, and she was tired, but Chloé knew she would probably write down what she learned, so she wouldn't forget it.

_They could certainly help provide me with more knowledge._

“You should probably get some sleep Chloé.”

“Okay Pollen.” Chloé watched Pollen retreat to the drawer. Chloe knew she should follow her Kwami's advice, but, she had learned so much, and still, there was so much she didn't know. Chloé grabbed the notebook, filling a page with the information she just learned about the Kwamis communicating, or, at least Pollen. Apparently Tikki and Plagg couldn't talk back, but they could meet up.

Then, Chloé got changed, turned out the light, and grabbed her teddy bear off the shelf. She had left it up there after it had been the akumatized item for her oldest and most trusted butler. Tonight, she hoped it would inspire her to figure out the best way to do the right thing.

_It...seems a little cruel. It might work, if nothing else does, but...cruel. To everyone involved._

And yet, if nothing else worked, it would be the only viable plan Chloé had left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember reading 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea in middle school. Which was a long time ago. Any references to the book in terms of plot or themes is from me reading "the best notes", and then putting them through Chloé's POV.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé is forced to interact with Lila. Queen Bee has her first training with Barnes.

 

Chloé hated it, when you slept but didn't actually feel rested. It felt like she could sleep all day and still be tired. But Chloé was forced to wake up, between Pollen, the sun, and the question if she wanted to join her father for a brunch with some other politician.

Chloé wanted to say no. But she knew it was expected of her, the mayor's daughter, to do things with the other politicians, especially since it was summer and their kids would be there too. And considering her father was already worried about her, skipping the first summer brunch would only make him more worried

_The last thing I want is to activate overprotective dad mode._

Chloé did that once. She had managed to sneak out of the hotel every night for a week, and she would wander to the Seine, and just, sit and watch the river flow, for hours. It was the week she had first started to realize the man she made a deal with was a super villain. For a whole week after her father found out what she was doing she was escorted to and from school, and couldn't even leave her room without someone attached to her hip. Two if her dad could spare an assistant. She couldn't go anywhere except school and some stupid campaign dinner. He threatened to put a GPS tracker on her phone. He didn't, which was good. She promised not to sneak out at night anymore, to stay away from the Seine.

It was like she was Adrien for a week. And it was horrible. At least it steeled her determination to keep up her end of the deal, super villain father or no, Adrien needed his freedom. At least when Chloé was on house arrest, it meant seeing her father more, as he tried to subtly figure out what was driving her to visit the Seine at night. It was clear her father was worried about her, and he tried to not only get answers, but he tried to cheer her up too.

Chloé wasn't sure what made him drop it, maybe because she didn't try to visit the Seine in the middle of the night anymore. Maybe because the akuma problem got worse and his attention was diverted to that problem.

_Good thing my dad never did go with his threats for a tracker or sensors on my window. I'll be using my windows as impromptu doors this summer._

For brunch, Chloé walked out the front door, her arm through her father's. It was picture perfect.

#

Chloé was seated at the end of the table, and she wished she would have faked being sick. Of course, the brunch was to welcome back the Rossi family, as in the family of the girl who nearly got Adrien locked back in his mansion.

“Hello Lila,” Chloé leaned in, doing the obligatory cheek kisses, only because she could not, would not, create a scene with her father sitting a few seats away.

“Hello Chloé,” Lila also obliged with the cheek kisses, and the fake smile, and the polite voice which sounded like a knife plunging into an ice cube.

_Oh the things we do in front of our parents._

“So Lila,” Chloé took her napkin and carefully draped it across her lap, smoothing it out, just like she had been taught. “Are you staying in Paris long?”

“Two weeks, my father has a few meetings, and he is traveling across Europe to discuss EU deals with various high ranking politicians, and since I'm out of school, I get to go with, soak up all sorts of cultures.”

_Well good for you. I'll celebrate when you move on to the next culture._

Chloé nodded, plastering her own fake smile. “How exciting.”

“So, André, are you still dealing with those...what, akuma attacks?” Lila's father asked, leaning forward.

“Oh you know I can't talk about that.” André waved a hand, Chloé could see her father's shoulders tense. “Top secret you know.”

“Well, Lila's mother wasn't happy I was coming back to Paris, she was worried for Lila, but we won the fight, since Lila can't get akumatized twice. She's safe now.”

“Actually,” Chloé turned slightly, to keep her face from view of the parents, looking to Lila, “One of my classmates-”

“Chloé,” her father put a hand on her shoulder. “We can't talk about that.” André's voice had a touch of sternness, a warning, the topic was to be dropped.

_Aww, I just wanted to see the look on Lila's face. She's no safer than anyone else in this city._

Chloé sighed, glancing at the parents and then turning back to Lila. “Right. Can't talk about it, super secret.” Chloé winked. Lila rolled her eyes, pursing her lips and Chloé knew the lack of knowledge about it was killing the fellow teenager.

“Daddy,” Lila turned to her father, the tone was that whining, the careful pleading whine Chloe recognized as the voice used to get what she wanted. The manipulative voice spoiled daughters would use to get what they wanted if the first time they asked didn't work. “I thought you asked Adrien to join us too.”

_Well, that explains the empty seat._

“Sorry Lila, his father said the boy was busy with his tutors today.” Lila's father shrugged, and the two adults went back to talking about something politics related. Chloé didn't care about the details.

Lila sighed, getting that starstruck look in her eyes Chloé had gotten used to seeing, used to keeping away from Adrien. Especially from manipulative, rich, compulsive liars like Lila “He's so smart and dedicated. Isn't he just amazing Chloé?”

“Totally,” Chloé pulled out her widest, fakest, sweet smile, “I'm honored Adrikins has been in my life since we were little.” Lila huffed, rolling her eyes while the parents were distracted.

_He is dedicated, but it would be even more impressive if it was by choice._

“It's too bad he'll be busy these next couple of weeks, he won't have time to see you.”

_So unlucky. If I wasn't here with you, Adrien might have had a chance to come out, schmooze with you, but Gabriel wouldn't want me to see him, it would kind of ruin his threats._

“Yeah, isn't he participating in a contest next week?” Chloé nodded. “I hope the photos come out before I have to leave Paris, it would be a shame not to get my hands on the magazine with his best smile on it.”

_Maybe his best smile. We'll see._

“I'm sure your father can have someone send you the magazine if you've already left town.” Chloé commented quietly. Lila's eyes lit up, a tiny smirk on her face for a moment before she turned to her father.

“Daddy, Chloé offered to send me a copy of the contest magazine if we leave town before they publish!” Lila's father smiled.

“Well that's my girl,” André wrapped an arm around Chloé's shoulders, “so sweet isn't she?”

“Of course.” Chloé kept her sweet smile plastered to her face, hiding her clenched fists under the table.

_You manipulative bitch. First you lie, to everyone, take the book, nearly locking my best friend back up, then you tell our parents I'll send you a magazine._

Chloé sent Lila a glare after their parents turned back to talking, almost ignoring the girls. “It will be my pleasure.” Chloé whispered, a tiny bit of venom laced in the words.

_Maybe I'll send you a magazine without photos of Adrien, say a misprint._

Lila glared back, and the two girls continued to glare at each other as their food finally arrived.

_She knows, I'm not to be trusted in this task._

Chloé blamed Lila for the day Adrien was almost taken out of school forever. She blamed Lila for that helpless feeling, the worthlessness that every wrong action she did turned out to have no point. Everyone blamed Lila, since no one knew where the book went. Then, Chloé slowly sucked in her breath, a realization hitting her in the head.

_Master Fu had the book. He said Ladybug had the book. He said Ladybug returned the book. And I know Lila isn't Ladybug._

Chloé turned her focus to eating, letting Lila talk, doing the needed responses and fake pleasantries. Chloé wasn't sure sure if she believed most, if anything, Lila said, but she realized, maybe Lila told the truth at least once. Maybe...the book had been in her possession at one point, but it wasn't entirely Lila's fault Gabriel almost pulled Adrien from school forever.

_Guess I'm not the only hero who has gotten their hands dirty._

Chloé was glad when the brunch was over, and they were saying goodbye to Lila and her father. Chloé was glad she could drop the fake niceties and worry about more pressing issues.

_I guess Adrien also took the book in the first place, and I can see why. He saw the depictions of Chat Noir and the other heroes, it was bound to get him curious._

André was courteous enough to remind Chloé she should get started reading before her next MMA lesson.

_Wonder of Master Fu has ever talked to Adrien?_

Chloé didn't bother picking up her copy of the book, instead she found herself flipping through her plotting notebook, Pollen on her shoulder.

_Where did Adrien even find the book?_

Chloé smirked to herself. If Gabriel didn't always wear the butterfly broach, then chances were, he would keep it with the book about the heroes he was so poorly fighting. Of course, stealing the brooch wouldn't help Chloé know if Gabriel was willing to change, to become a better person.

_Besides, asking Adrien about the book will only try to pull his attention to his father, a place it hasn't been and I don't want it to be._

“Wow,” Pollen landed on the notebook, leaning over and studying the drawing Chloé made of the Agreste mansion layout. “I didn't' realize you were so studious.”

_But that leaves the fact Ladybug had the book, and gave it back. Which leaves more questions...who gave the book back to Gabriel? He didn't know it was Ladybug...or the earrings might have already been in his possession. And how did Ladybug come across the book in the first place?_

“When I want to be.” Chloé traced the drawing with her fingertips. She wasn't that good at drawing, but she wanted a rough layout, to know what she would be up against if she brought the fight to Hawk Moth. It also wasn't complete, since she only had seen so much of the mansion, but a game plan to keep the fight in the areas she knew would be beneficial.

“Part of your backup plan?” Pollen looked up at Chloé.

“Yep.” Chloé leaned back, glancing at the clock, debating on whether she should show up on time for her training with Barnes, or let him sweat it out a little if she was late. “Though of course, I still have hope for the photo contest plan to work.” Chloé sighed. “And I really would rather not use this plan.” She heard Pollen flip through the pages in the notebook.

“Hmm,” Pollen moved away from the notebook. “It would be risky.”

“Exactly. It would be risky, if I can even pull it off. I'd have to do some research, training, and well, a lot of manipulation and controlling, and still no guarantee the man would give up the Miraculous.”

“I mean, there is not a lot of guarantees in general.” Pollen sat on Chloé's shoulder, patting Chloé's cheek. “There are a lot of moving parts in your backup plan, and you can't control everything.”

_If only...as terrifying as that sounds._

“Yeah, but the man would be blindsided.” Chloé grinned, thinking the look on Gabriel's face might just make the whole thing worth it. Or at least, it would ease a little bit of the anguish she had gone through. “And Adrien wouldn't be the wiser.” If Chloé could pull that off, and get the butterfly broach, she would deal with any other consequences she would have to face.

“Yet he can tell when you are lying.” Chloé rolled her eyes.

“Details. He also, usually, knows when to stop pushing, and won't force anything out of me.”

“He's also Chat Noir, won't Ladybug or Master Fu just, tell him who Hawk Moth was.” Chloé groaned.

“Can we just, not right now? I would like one moment, to hope everything goes perfectly. If I get the broach with the contest photos, I'll ask Master Fu not to tell anyone who Hawk Moth was. We can make up a John Doe and leave it at that.” Pollen sighed, and Chloé knew she would say more later.

_Pollen is going to keep me realistic. Which is good. I just want to hold an unrealistic dream for a moment, since I haven't had any dreams, realistic or not, in a while._

Chloé shut her notebook, scooping up Pollen and heading to her closet. “Besides,” Chloé glanced at the clock. Punctuality was still something she could control. “We've got training to do.”

#

“I'm not training in the main room as Queen Bee.” Chloé crossed her arms, her back to the windows which were the problem. Barnes chuckled from the other side of the room. He was looking in a large locker.

“I wasn't going to ask you too.” Barnes quirked an eyebrow at her, before pulling a quarter staff out of the locker. “Though it would be a great boon to business. MMA and Hero training.” Barnes twirled the staff, and gestured to Chloé to follow him. “I'm in hiding, of course I have a room we can train without being seen.” She rolled her eyes, following the man with his staff, down to what was probably a cellar at one point. It was clean, and there was mats, and it smelled musty.

“At least there are no windows.” She muttered.

_Though that's why it smells._

Chloé eyed Barnes, and when she realized what he was waiting for, she tossed her hair, muttering the transformation words. “Whoa.” Barnes blinked. “I woulda thought you'd make me turn around or something.”

“You already saw me transform from Bee to Chloé, no mystery left.” Queen Bee grabbed her stinger, running her fingers down it, testing for where it was sharp. “Only sharp at the point,” Queen Bee positioned her hand to hold near the bottom of the stinger, it was a shame there wasn't a hilt of some kind. Barnes nodded. “Also, how do you know how to fight with weapons?” Queen Bee tilted her head.

“Some martial arts do use weapons, but for professional fights weapons are off limits. But I did learn all sorts. And, once I started working with the mob, I carried a dagger with me at all times.” Barnes eyed the stinger. “So, that thing only paralyzes right?”

“Only when I inject the venom,” Queen Bee brushed her thumb across the tiny button on the stinger.

_And as long as I'm Queen Bee and not Killer Wasp. But you don't need to know about that._

“Well, let's get started,” Barnes twirled the quarterstaff in front of him, “Care to take a guess what we'll work on first?” Queen Bee huffed, holding the stinger in front of her.

“Blocks.” Barnes took a swing, easily knocking the stinger out of her hand. It rolled across the cellar. Queen Bee blinked.

“Well,” Barnes planted the end of his staff on the ground, leaning against it, reminding Queen Bee of Chat, “that and not letting go.”

_Yeah. It would be easier with a hilt._

Barnes left the quarterstaff against the wall, bringing out what looked like costume daggers for a child's ninja costume. “Start small, and work your way up to blocking attacks from larger weapons.”

It was a lot more of the same kind of training. Except now, she was in hero form, she was stronger, faster, and she had trained with Barnes a long time already. Once she got it into her head, to hold onto her stinger at all costs, Queen Bee's instincts worked like a charm. Blocking the daggers was fairly easy, except when her stinger got caught between the plastic blade and the prongs on either side of the main blade. Barnes disarmed her a few times before she figured out the way he would twist his wrists to wrench the stinger out of her hand. When she did it back, she either freed her stinger, or managed to disarm him a couple of times.

Barnes eventually dropped the toy daggers, nodding to Queen Bee. “Good work.” He grinned at her. “You would make a great ring fighter, though I think your stamina needs work.” Queen Bee tilted her head, and then she heard the Miraculous beep. She dropped the transformation, grabbing Pollen as she popped out of the hair comb. “So, little bee,” Barnes nodded to the Kwami, “would Chloé be able to hold the transformation longer if her own stamina were higher?” Chloé set Pollen on her shoulder while she headed to her bag to fetch the honey.

“The more physically fit our humans are, the more physically capable they are as heroes.” Pollen said, reaching out to the little honey jar.

_I don't think I'll like where this is going._

“All right Chloé, I suggest investing in a good pair of running shoes. You should be running, daily.” Barnes scratched his scarred cheek. “Considering your physical stamina in class and your hero exploits, You should be running...” Barnes moved his scratching to his jaw, “two miles at a time. Daily. As Chloé. No powers.”

_Great. Running._

“It's not a bad idea.” Pollen dropped the jar back into Chloé's bag. “Increasing your stamina will increase the amount of time you can stay transformed if you don't use the toxin in your stinger.”

_Of course you agree Pollen._

“Fine.” Chloé sighed. “Not like I have much else to do.” She grumbled.

“And, you should do 50 meter sprints, to increase your speed. Yoga to work on your flexibility, or at least stretches.”

“I'm not training for a marathon, or the Olympics Barnes.” Chloé held out her hands. “And I'm not one of your ring fighters.” Barnes crossed his arms.

“But you are training to take down a super villain.”

_Who is about your age, thin but not muscular, and as far as I could tell from the photos in the book, has a cane for a weapon. Hopefully rusty in whatever fighting techniques he knows._

“Yeah, but I have a feeling his Champions are the dangerous beings. And so far, even they haven't been much of a problem.”

“Time Keeper.”

“He would have drained my timer no matter how fit I was.” Chloé crossed her arms.

“Chloé-”

“I got it Barnes. I'll run, I'll do yoga videos, and I'll train with you. Can't be too prepared.”

_Can't underestimate Gabriel Agreste, considering he has an MMA coach under his thumb and was willing to akumatize himself in order to shift any suspicion off of him._

“Doesn't mean I have to like it.” Chloé grumbled. Barnes smirked at her.

“Every fighter says that. Then, the endorphins kick in, and you feel yourself get stronger, and faster, and the next thing you know, all the extra training becomes a part of who you are.”

“Yeah, the gross sweaty part.”

“Or the staying healthy without relying on pill or fad diets part.”

Chloé rolled her eyes. “You sound like our health teacher.”

“It'll boost your metabolism.”

“I know what exercise is supposed to do Barnes.”

“Then why are you still complaining?”

“Because I'm a fifteen year old rich girl who thought she'd be spending most of her summer tanning by the pool.” Barnes snapped his fingers.

“You should rotate between swimming and running, for some low impact exercise. And don't forget to put on sunblock.” Chloé rolled her eyes.

“Can I go now? Or do you still have more teacher or dad lectures for me?” Barnes chuckled.

“See you next time Chloé.” Barnes waved a hand, and Chloé nodded as she left the musty cellar.

“Maybe you should put an air freshener down here or something.” She said as she walked past. Chloé didn't wait to hear a response, she really did just want to leave. She was glad training went well, but she was tired. She wanted to do nothing, like summer was meant for, just a little bit of time without a worry would be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy November First! It's that time of year again, Nanowrimo! 50,000 words in 30 days, I love this challenge. And while this fic isn't my project for the month, barring any unforeseen circumstances, I have enough buffer to post through the month weekly as usual. 
> 
> Good luck to anyone else trying the challenge! (If you want to know more nanowrimo has their own website, go ahead and check it out!)
> 
> Thank you for reading, all the kudos, and the comments!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't want to confide in Ladybug? Meet with the Kwamis they said. In an emergency they can relate the necessary information to their Chosens they said. 
> 
> Chloé should have known that beings thousands of years old would have their own conflicts with one another.

Pollen made sure to remind Chloé about the running shoes, yoga videos, and to measure their pool so she knew how many laps would make two miles. She went on a mini shopping spree, strewing the bags across her bed when she was done. Chloé was all set to start her new exercise regime by the end of the day, and she still had to get started on reading so her dad didn't have a reason to punish her.

Chloé pulled up her phone calendar, and started putting in notes for the things she had to do each day leading up to the model contest photo shoot. It looked busy, or at least, busier than most of Chloé's summers had been, excluding the one she studied with Adrien. She sighed.

“I shouldn't be complaining. Adrien has a schedule full of things he doesn't want and will have to somehow make it to akuma battles without arising suspicion.”

“That's one way to look at it.” Pollen was jumping between the curtains. Chloé watched for a minute, and then she ducked into her closet. She had to use a step stool and rummage around on the top shelf, before she pulled out a few things she was looking for.

“Here you go Pollen.” Chloé quickly dusted off what she had found. “A jungle gym park just your size.” It had been for her dolls, and if there was one thing Chloé had done as a child, was she kept her possessions in good condition. Pollen flew over, inspecting the jungle gym, monkey bars, slide, even a swing. “You, er, seem to be making my room into a jungle gym, so, I thought this could help.”

Pollen got to climbing, testing out the old toys. “I mean, I don't mind when you jump and fly around the room, but well, this isn't being used anyway.” Chloé rambled. Pollen was grinning, glancing up at Chloé. “I'm, just, you know, a little tired. So, er, I'm going to leave it to you.”

“Chloé,” Pollen grabbed the girl's thumb. “Thanks. I tend to have a lot of energy.” Pollen looked up, “You are going to do great. Marinette will help you, Adrien will smile, and then you will be brave and face Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste, and you will make this work.” Chloé brought her hand up, smiling softly.

“Thanks Pollen.” Chloé glanced around. “I, will, I have too.” She chuckled. “I'm good at getting what I want.”

_I just happen to be reaching for the stars with this one. Planning the impossible, something other people wouldn't dare try to do._

“Do you think I can run two miles before I have to eat dinner?”

“Well, how fast can you run?”

“How fast can Bee run?” Pollen pinched Chloé's palm. “Kidding, the running has to be me I know.” Chloé stretched, grabbing her new shoes, and some new workout clothes.

“Running should help clear your mind, and up your stamina and endurance.” Pollen added.

“Good, because, after this sappy moment,” Chloé winked, “I'd rather run and forget about my fears.”

#

The forgetting worked, while she was moving, while she was thinking about how far she was running, focusing on not running into people, or accidentally running into a street, Chloé forgot about a lot of things.

When she returned to her room, winded, and tired, all her worries just came rushing back. Especially the fears that if it came down to a fight, she wouldn't be able to do anything. She knew that wasn't true, that she would be able to do something, but at least the worry that things wouldn't go as planned was rational.

Her father noticed the new items she bought, and questioned her new found health kick. Chloé didn't go into details, but brushed it aside as wanting to stay healthy during what otherwise would probably be the lazy summer months. Chloé had to fight the urge to question her father, but the way his gaze shifted, she knew he was seeing more than what she said. It wasn't the weirdest thing she had ever done, but exercise caused her father to do a double take.

_Well, I did once try to forge a doctor's note to give me a note excusing me from running for a whole year. That was probably the last time the school called me out on my shenanigans. Before the akumas screwed everything up._

#

Chloé was getting ready for bed the next night when Pollen tugged on Chloé's hair. “Have you thought about my compromise?” Chloé reached back, scooping Pollen up, and bringing her up to eye level.

“I have.” The idea had crossed Chloé's mind enough she hadn't forgotten it, but not enough to have made a decision about it.

_Pollen and I work so well together...what if I don't work well with the other Kwamis?_

“The model contest is in four days.” Pollen pursed her lips. “And then shortly after that, photos in hand, you will confront Gabriel. Shouldn't at least the Kwamis know something might happen to you?”

_As in, Gabriel could take you away? Master Fu knows..._

“And,” Pollen's antenna twitched. She leaned back slightly, her wings brushing against Chloé's fingers. “Wouldn't it be safer for Adrien if Plagg knew who Gabriel is? Just in case the man suddenly becomes interested in Adrien's ring?”

_Fear tactics..._

“You make some good points Pollen.”

_There's a reason they have existed so long._

“Are they in range for a message?” Pollen's wings hummed as she flew over to the window, perching on the edge of a flowerpot.

“When do you wanna meet them?” Chloé sighed, glancing down at her phone.

“Might as well try tonight.”

_The sooner I get this awkward encounter over with, the better._

While Pollen left her messages, Chloé made the strangest room service request she had ever made. “A dozen chocolate chip cookies and do we have any camemberet?” Chloé pursed her lips. “Yes, camemberet the cheese.” Chloé sighed. “I'll take the four mini wheels.” Chloé rolled her eyes. “No, I don't want them brought up separately.” Pollen giggled as she came to land on Chloé's shoulder. “No, I don't want milk. Just the cookies and cheese.” Chloé reached up to tickle Pollen. “Hmm, the giggling? I'm watching a movie.” Chloé flopped onto her bed. “Knock and leave it outside the door when it's ready. Thank you.” Chloé hung up.

“Well, aren't you the nice hostess.” Pollen curled up against Chloé's neck.

“I need to make a better first impression on the Kwami's than I did their respective heroes.”

“Whatever you say.” Pollen gripped Chloé's pj's, “Open the window so they know which one to come too.” Chloé gently got up, careful not to dislodge Pollen, and opened one of her windows. The night breeze brought the smell of car exhaust mixed with bakeries' last batches of bread.

“What did you tell them anyway?”

_The last thing I need is to say something stupid because I didn't know._

“I told them my Chosen wanted to meet the Kwamis, and you have important information for them. And for them to come as soon as they were able. And, well, I told them where to go.” Chloé put her elbows on the windowsill, tilting her head back. A few stars managed to outshine Paris' lights, and Chloé watched them, trying to remember what factors Adrien's astronomy tutor had mentioned which would allow a star to overcome light pollution.

Chloé jumped out of her musings when she felt something soft brush against her forearm. She turned and saw a small black cat like creature, with whiskers and either a strangely placed whisker on top of the creature's head, or an antenna. Either way, the little creature, with the big green eyes that turned to Chloé, had to be Chat Noir's Kwami.

“Plagg,” Chloé breathed, not sure why his presence changed the atmosphere of her room so much. Another being blurred through Chloé's peripheral vision, and then, the red being with black spots landed next to Plagg on her vanity. “Tikki.” Chloe nodded, the atmosphere lightening, balancing out.

“You're Queen Bee?” Tikki crossed her arms, blue eyes narrowing not at Chloé's face, but at her shoulder. “Really Pollen?”

“Don't get so uptight Tikki,” Plagg poked his red partner, “she's one of like, less than a handful of people keeping my Chosen from drowning in his own misery.” Tikki flinched away, but her gaze softened.

“Anyway,” Pollen clapped her hands. Chloé felt her shift into a sitting position on her shoulder. “Let's get down to business.” Chloé heard a knock at her door.

“One second,” she left the room, and she noticed Pollen stayed behind. Chloé rolled the cart into her room, pulling up the silver dome as she returned to her bedroom. “Snacks anyone?”

One wheel of camemberet was gone before Chloé could even blink. “Mmmm, camemberet.” Plagg grinned, his two tiny fangs showing. “Now she knows how to host a Kwami meeting.” Plagg tackled another wheel while Tikki picked up a cookie and started nibbling on it. “All ov om fur me?” Chloé wrinkled her nose.

“Yeah, I'm certainly not going to eat any.” The black Kwami beamed, pouncing on his third wheel. Chloé set the dome on the cart, next to the plate of cookies.

“Plagg, you are such a glutton sometimes.” Tikki rolled her eyes. “So, what did you need to tell us, that you don't want our Chosens to know yet?”

“Well,” Chloé glanced at Pollen, who had decided to perch on top of the silver dome. “A few things I guess.”

_Where do I start?_

“Are you going to tell Tikki about the 'misunderstanding'?” Plagg, despite not seeming to have distinguishable fingers, managed to use the air quotes motion. A crumb of camemberet was stuck to his whisker, as Chloé slowly nodded.

“Yeah, but that only happened, because, well,” Chloé took a deep breath. “I know who Hawk Moth is.” Plagg dropped the last half of a camemberet wheel, and Tikki's whole body lurched forward, across the plate of cookies. Chloé held up a finger before either of the Kwamis could say a word. Chloe sighed. “I made a deal with him, before I knew he was Hawk Moth, and he also knows I am Queen Bee, since he recognized the hair comb.” Chloé nodded, knowing it might be easier to answer any questions, than it would be to describe the series of events in detail.

“And why don't you want to tell our Chosens?” Plagg, unexpectedly was the first to speak.

“Because Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, and he threatened to take my Miraculous if I don't bring him the earrings and the ring.”

“And you know who my Chosen is,” Plagg brought a hand to his chin. “And that information wouldn't be good for him.”

“Wait,” Tikki pointed to Chloé, the nibbled on cookie set aside. “You know who Chat Noir is?”

_I'm surprised even the craziest of fan theories haven't suggested it._

“The so called, 'misunderstanding',” Chloé followed Plagg's example, using air quotes, “was actually me taking his Miraculous, seeing who he was, dropping his Miraculous, and fleeing out of guilt and the sudden decision to not actually hand over the Miraculous.”

“And in case it isn't painfully obvious with the blindfold and the earplugs, Chlo,” Chloé blinked at Plagg as he winked at her, “fixed it by revealing her identity and convincing Chat that her loyalties were with him, her best friend.”

“Well,” Tikki rubbed her head, “that explains a lot of his behaviors recently.” She sighed. “And we aren't telling Ladybug because?”

“I have a plan, that doesn't need heroes, to convince Gabriel to hand over his Miraculous. And, Master Fu has graciously struck the deal that I don't have to tell Ladybug until the plan fails. _If_ it fails.” Chloé shrugged. “And I guess, if the plan succeeds, there will also be explaining, to a degree. Not sure I'd want to tell Chat about Hawk Moth's secret identity, but I could explain some other things.”

“Is there anything else you want to tell us?” Tikki's crystal blue eyes stared up at Chloé. Plagg had gone back to devouring the last half wheel of camemberet.

“Ummm...another civilian knows my identity, but, at least, it seems he is helping me in return for me destroying the blackmail being used against him by one Gabriel Agreste. And Master Fu knows all that already.”

“To be fair,” Pollen piqued up, “We know Gabriel wanted this civilian to know, so we are aware of the potential of crossing us, so we aren't going to give away any crucial information.” Plagg shrugged.

“If Master Fu knows,” Tikki sighed, “then we won't worry too much. Though you will inform Ladybug and Chat if anything slips, to either this civilian or Hawk Moth, which could lead them to our Chosens.” Her eyes narrowed and her voice was sharp.

“Understood.” Chloé nodded, clasping her hands behind her back, fiddling with her fingers.

“Anything else?”

“I think that's all for the moment.” Chloé tilted her head.

“I told her about Killer Wasp.” Pollen's voice was barely heard over Plagg's noisy eating. But if Plagg didn't hear it, or if he didn't care, Chloé wouldn't know the difference. She did know Tikki heard it, and she made it clear, she did care.

“You what!” Tikki was on her feet, pointing at Pollen. Pollen didn't bother repeating herself, just staring back at Tikki as the red Kwami began to rant, antenna vibrating. “How dare you! That's not something you share with your Chosen until it is needed, until there isn't another option! How dare you contemplate the use of deadly force! We are talking about Adrien's father!”

_Tikki knows Gabriel's son is Adrien?_

Chloé would have loved to follow that tidbit of information, but she didn't get the chance.

“How dare I!” Pollen stood, balancing on the handle of the dome. “How dare you question me! First you yell at me for not warning my Chosen about the possibility, leading to the incident in 1943, and now you question my judgment in warning Chloé about it early, to prevent such a tragedy!” Pollen flew over to the cart, standing in front of Tikki. “We are talking about Adrien's father, her best friend's father. If my last Chosen couldn't handle the guilt of accidentally, unknowingly killing an enemy she had no connections too, do you think Chloé could handle doing the same to someone she knows! Especially as it would hurt someone she cares about!” Pollen's wings were buzzing. “How dare you think I told her because I wanted her to use it! I told her so she would be aware of her anger, especially as the man threatened her, and scared her, she was capable of killing him weeks ago.” Chloé saw Pollen narrow her eyes in the vanity mirror. “It was a warning, of what she is capable of, so she wouldn't do it out of impulsive anger.”

“Don't you-” Tikki's body was rigid.

“Tikki,” Plagg reached out, his tiny black paw on her shoulder. Tikki pushed his paw away.

“Don't you throw your bottled anger at me!” Tikki pushed Pollen's shoulder. Chloé wanted to do something, but she was frozen. The air crackled with magic and Chloé wasn't sure if her saying anything would help the situation.

“Tikki,” Plagg growled, reaching out, but pulled his paw back when the two arguing bug Kwamis glared his way.

“It's not my fault your hair comb is so distinctive having the book and seeing it could only mean it is a Miraculous, putting your Chosens at risk. It's not my fault your Chosen in 1943 failed in asking for help, and then had to use deadly force. It's not my fault the last time you were active you've had your first Chosen death. We've lost Chosens too, you can't take out your guilt on me! I-” Tikki was tackled, her and Plagg rolling across the plate of cookies, off the cart, and onto the floor.

“Tikki that's enough!” Chloé couldn't see the visiting Kwamis, but she could see Pollen, still standing on the dome. “I swear on the power of destruction, you have to let 1943 go! It was a terrible time for all of us,” Pollen was trembling, not just her wings, but her entire body. “We all failed, but you weren't around for what happened after Killer Wasp, you had already returned to the void, and you and Pollen haven't talked since, and you refuse to talk about it with me,” Pollen's hands went up to her mouth. Chloé took a step forward, her leg feeling as if it were being sucked the other direction, bogged down by quicksand. “You think you know what happened, but you don't know anything about that night, because you made assumptions based on more assumptions, and this, this, is the one time I've known you to not be understanding and compassionate.” Chloé forced her other foot forward.

_If they can make the atmosphere this hard to breathe in, this hard to walk in, why the hell do they need to bond with Chosens to get anything done?_

“And that's because you assumed, that like you, Pollen lost her Chosen in the heat of battle. You've never had a Chosen that has been on the brink of despair like we've had, like we usually do! It never occurred to you that Pollen's Chosen in 1943 did anything but die in combat!” Chloé lunged forward, cupping her hands around Pollen, the silver dome falling to the floor, only to watch her phase through and retreat to her drawer hive. Chloé's elbows were mushing the cookies, her head hanging, her eyes locking on the black back of Plagg as he pinned Tikki to the floor.

“Get out.” Chloé clenched her fists. Plagg turned and looked up. The two sets of eyes were wide as they stared up at Chloe. “Get out or I will throw you out myself.” They blinked. Chloé moved her arms, gripping the side of the cart, ready to push it out of her way. “One...” The Kwamis moved, the black and red streaks were out the window before Chloé could fully turn around.

_And she wonders why I don't want to tell Ladybug._

Chloé knelt in front of the drawer hive. “Pollen?” Chloé knocked on the drawer. “Can we talk Pollen? Plagg and Tikki are gone.” Chloé sighed. “I'm sorry. I should have stopped the argument earlier.”

_Was it really magic that stopped me, or a case of dangerous curiosity?_

Chloé leaned her head against her desk. She pressed her ear against the drawer. Tiny, fragile, heart wrenching sobs were muffled by the wood. Chloé grabbed the handle, hesitating only for a breath, before she pulled it open slowly. She scooped Pollen up, and this time, Pollen latched onto Chloé's thumb, instead of escaping.

Chloé held Pollen close to her chest with one hand, eating the cookies Tikki left untouched with the other. “It'll be okay Pollen.” Chloé said once, otherwise letting her warmth and her heartbeat comfort the sobbing Kwami. Soon the sobbing ceased, and when Chloe peaked into her hand, she saw Pollen had fallen asleep, nestled between her fingers and chest.

Swallowing the last cookie, Chloé turned to face her bed, stopping when she saw Plagg perched on a daisy. Chloé clutched her hand closer to her chest. He quietly cleared his throat. “Sorry Chlo. I thought, they would work it out. I should have stopped Tikki earlier.” Plagg sighed. “They're both good Kwamis, and they take their jobs seriously, and unfortunately, well, it was a domino effect in 1943, one that Tikki, missed crucial information and clouded her judgement, which is usually quite good. The whole thing affected her views of Pollen. We agree with your plan so far, hopefully you won't need to speak to us directly until they cool off.”

“You should go,” Chloe whispered, “but, thanks, for the apology.” Plagg grinned, a miniature Cheshire Cat.

“That's the least I can do for four wheels of camemberet. Even Adrien isn't so generous when he wants something.” He chuckled before he floated away. Chloé stood at the window, quickly losing the small black body, but still staring anyway. One handed, she closed the window, even though she knew it wouldn't actually keep the Kwamis out.

Chloé curled up in her bed, squeezing her eyes shut, trying not to imagine exactly what happened in 1943 to ignite such drama decades later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Angry Tikki. Even Kwamis have flaws, and for Tikki, hers is holding the grudge against Pollen and refusing to let anyone make the facts clear. (What happened will be elaborated on.)
> 
> Also, they might not have always seen eye to eye before 1943. Considering in this head cannon Pollen can kill people and Tikki can't fix it (unlike how she can undo Plagg's cataclysm) probably has bothered Tikki for eons. Maybe what happened in 1943 was just the straw that broke the camel's back as they say.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pollen talks about 1943. Chloé gains a little perspective on her plight, only to have it pushed to the side with her father's latest concern over her. (May or may not be as humorous as originally thought.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have no problems with the tag 'mentioned suicide' you can skip ahead to the chapter. You can ignore the bold sentences in the chapter. If you feel the tag is forewarning of a potential trigger, read the rest of the beginning notes to figure out how to use the bold sentences to avoid the trigger.  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
>  **Trigger Warning:** Pollen mentions, briefly and non graphically what happens to her Chosen in 1943. This is where the 'mentioned suicide' tag kicks in, and if you want to skip over that paragraph, I put the end of the paragraph before in bold, and put the beginning of the next paragraph in bold. At the very end of the end notes, in bold, I will put what a coroner would describe the cause of death as (one word statement, non-graphic) if you still want to know but prefer to skip Pollen's mention of it. (The beginning of the end notes will have nothing to do with the trigger warning.)

It was the first time in a while, Chloé woke up on her own, long past the sunrise, and long past the time she would get up for school. But there wasn't any groggy, half awake peace, because the events of the night before, the sound of Pollen's sobs, hadn't been forgotten, even in sleep.

So when Chloé looked down, pulling her hand away from her chest, not finding Pollen, she lurched out of bed, tripping on the blankets she didn't remember pulling over her. In the desperate attempt to quickly untangle herself, sprawled on the floor, she heard a giggle. Wind chimes and child's laughter.

“Pollen!” Chloé sat up, the blankets still a tangled mess with her legs, but her eyes locked onto the food cart, the dome having been set back on top, and Pollen perching there. Chloé's heartbeat slowed, the frantic fear dissipating, the heavy anxious curiosity taking its place.

“You missed breakfast, so your father came up. Found the dome on the floor, tucked the blankets around you, and went back to work I suppose.” Pollen stared down at the dome, the silver polished to the point clear, if distorted, reflections could be seen.

“Pollen,” Chloé pushed the blankets away, standing and quietly crossing the room. “Are you okay?” Pollen sighed.

“Did either of them tell you about 1943?” Chloé shook her head. “But you know the human side of things right?”

“WWII. Axis vs Allies, Hitler's rise to power and the Holocaust.” Chloé swallowed. “Hard not to know about it.”

“Okay.” Pollen took a deep breath. “When it seemed the Axis had the upper hand, Master Fu commissioned Plagg, Tikki, and I to help the Allies. I didn't have much say then, about who my Chosen got to be, there wasn't time, and it was dangerous for Master Fu to walk the streets, so I went to the first person who had hero potential he ran into. Tikki and Plagg had been set up already, they had dealt with some Spirits causing problems in Poland just before war broke out.” Pollen looked up at Chloé. Chloé held out her hand. Pollen leaped, landing in the middle of Chloé's palm.

“She was sweet, a couple of years into adulthood, Tikki and Plagg were paired with older adults, this was more serious stuff, human war that couldn't be fixed with a cure, something Master Fu was unwilling to let younger heroes see. Her name was Eva.” Pollen sat, putting her stubby legs out in front of her.

“Anyway, skip ahead a few successful missions, and then, things got really dicey. She was in hiding with her family, the yellow star marking the danger she was in. We managed to sneak out, usually, sometimes a little late, but she never said why to Chat Noir or Ladybug. I wish she did. Because one time, when she was late, that was when Ladybug's Chosen fell in battle. Chat Noir took the earrings, before anyone could steal them. He blamed my Chosen, then at least. Even to defend herself, she didn't say she was late because her neighborhood was under heavy patrol and if she was caught sneaking out or even back in, she could put her family in grave danger.” Chloe held Pollen up, so she could look her in the eye. Pollen looked to the side, rubbing her arms, wings drooping.

“And then, my Chosen was caught, sneaking back in, as herself. She and her family were gathered, and they were shipped away. There were all sorts of whispers, rumors, of where they were going. When they were finally about to be packed into a train like animals, Eva took advantage of a distracted guard, slipped away, and transformed. She followed the train and managed to make her way to the engine room. She overheard the conductor tell his second in command where they were going, and what would probably happen to the train's occupants.” Pollen's antenna drooped.

“Where?” Chloé whispered.

“Auschwitz.” Pollen looked up, eyes narrowing. “The rush of rage was so powerful, it changed her form even in the middle of a transformation. She became Killer Wasp but didn't even realize it. She didn't know about the second form. And she attacked the conductor, threatening his second in command to stop the train, or she would sting him too. Killer Wasp evacuated the prisoners, and they fled.” Pollen took a deep breath. “My Chosen met up with her family, and joined their flight. News spread quickly, for those that had access to newspapers or radio, but it was weeks before my Chosen learned she hadn't paralyzed the conductor like she thought, but had killed him.” **Pollen put her hands down next to her, pressing into Chloé's palm**.

“She ignored me. She stopped eating the little food she and her family managed to scourge up while hiding and running. And,” Pollen swallowed again, ducking her head down. “I didn't know until it was too late. She actually had been sneaking poisonous berries and leaves, to exacerbate the effects of her starvation and exhaustion. One night she was sick, and her sister was sobbing, and I could feel her fading, and there was nothing I could do. She wouldn't transform, and even if she did, I probably wouldn't have been able to save her. She wanted to die.”

**Pollen hugged herself.** “The only bit of luck, was that I managed to feel Plagg's presence, and sent him a message of where to find my Chosen, before she died, and I returned to the void.”

_Don't even want to imagine what could have happened had you fallen into the wrong hands then._

Pollen's antenna twitched. “Plagg and his Chosen managed to retrieve the hair comb. Plagg talked to me in in the void between missions, but Tikki held a grudge. The next time I left the void, was when you put on the hair comb.”

Chloé pulled Pollen close, and the Kwami nuzzled her cheek. She wasn't sure if there was anything she could say.

“Tikki's usually not so harsh and judgemental,” Pollen sighed. “I was hoping we could put 1943 behind us.” Pollen wrung her hands. “Though, I guess she just wants to blame someone for that loss, since she had to accept the loss of many other Chosens.”

“She probably doesn't like me much either, perhaps it's not just you that made her so angry. Perhaps it was that we're a team.” Pollen pulled out of Chloé's grasp, looking her Chosen in the eye.

“It is unlikely people hate you as much as you think they do.” Chloé shrugged her shoulders.

“Maybe,” Chloé glanced at her vanity, spotting her phone. “I don't know about you, but I'm starving.” Chloé grabbed her phone and ordered a brunch.

They didn't have anything planned that day, so after Chloé completed her exercise routine for Barnes, she and Pollen stayed in her room. Chloé got started on reading so she would have something to say at the book discussion, and Pollen alternated between making honey and playing on the doll jungle gym.

Chloé was about to order dinner when there was a knock. Chloé looked up at her father, dreading her sleeping in might lead to questions she couldn't answer. “Join me for dinner.” Chloé nodded, licking her dry lips.

_Oh this should be fun._

#

Chloé went to meet her father for dinner, in his suite instead of her own or the attached restaurant. She was pretty much only allowed in his rooms when she was in trouble and her father was trying to keep the nature of the trouble quiet. There were several lectures about drowning and the dangers of the night behind the doors of her father's suite.

The suite was similar to her own, the door in the hallway led to a small seating area, with a tv and coffee table. Same furniture even, except André had chosen soft greys while Chloé had gone for deep reds. His tv was bigger, and it was likely he really didn't use it much, busy as he was.

Even though the furniture was the same, sitting on his couch made Chloé feel so much smaller than she actually was. The food was laid out on his coffee table, mini corn dogs, mini tacos, mini burgers, french fries, and baby carrots. Between the finger food, the fact they were sitting on couches, and neither of them were dressed up, it was the most casual setting Chloé could imagine.

_Too bad I'm about as strung up as if he had invited me to a formal dinner with Lila Rossi._

Chloé began to eat, and it was a good thing everything was bite sized, since it felt more like an interrogation rather than a family dinner.

“Did you sleep well last night? Did you eat the food you ordered last night? Do you enjoy the running and yoga in between MMA?”

“Yes. Yes. Yes.”

_I bet you can't guess which one is the real yes._

“Have you been sneaking out again? Are you seeing anyone? Have you missed your period?”

“No. No.” Chloé spluttered at the last question. “No!”

_Two for three truths that time._

André mumbled something, staring down at his lap.

“What?”

“Have you had sex with a boy?”

“No!” Chloé covered her face with her hands. “Why are you interrogating me?”

“The mood swings, strange food cravings, new awareness and care for your health, complaints of muscle aches, and then there was the period of time when you almost always had a hand on your torso.” André counted the reasons on his finger.

“Clue me in dad, what do you think all that adds up too?” Chloé pulled her hands away, sighing. She had probably just incited over protective dad mode. He was overreacting, and thinking she was keeping too many secrets from him. Which was probably true, but still. She was a superhero and keeping secrets was rule number one. Not that she was having much luck in that department, but circumstances were not favoring her.

_If my father has figured out I'm a superhero I swear on my Miraculous I'm going to...to...argh, I can't even think straight. What would he try to do anyway? Ground me? I'm a FREAKING SUPERHERO!_

“Are you pregnant?”

_Can he accuse me of being a hero? Please?_

“No! Oh my God dad!” Chloé stood up, staring down at her stomach, between MMA, the running, and the yoga, it was impossible for her belly to have grown any larger, and it hadn't been large to begin with. “Do I look pregnant to you?”

“Your mother didn't start showing until 6 months in. And you've been acting odd for at least that long.”

“I'm not pregnant.”

“You ate camemberet and cookies last night.”

_Cookies, yes, camemberet...ugh, the things I do to protect my secret from getting out...again._

“It was a dare.”

“You were alone last night.”

“Umm, hello, phones, internet, I could be getting all sorts of strange dares, without having to be with people.”

“The only phone record I have is the room service order, and you weren't online last night.”

_Of all the times to have over protective dad kick in..._

“I am not going to argue this with you, because I'm a virgin!”

_I just...yelled...that. To my father._

“You've been sneaking around again, what am I supposed to think!”

_Truly anything but that. Accuse me of being Hawk Moth even, I'll take that blame before you imagine a grandchild growing inside of me._

“I don't know! Maybe that, even if I don't have friends at school, I have people I hang out with! Or, maybe, geeze, there are at least four masked people running around Paris, and one super villain, pick something else to accuse me of!”

“Chloé,” her father grasped her shoulders. “I'm just, trying to figure out what's wrong.” Chloé pushed his hands away.

“Well, guess again. Because pregnancy isn't my problem.”

_Being a teenage mom sounds a whole lot simpler than my life right now though._

“Then give me a hint, or better yet, just tell me.” André pleaded. “I know you are hiding something from me, and I swear, no matter what it is, I'll still love you.”

“Quit it with the sappy father mush!”

_It only makes the guilt rip me even further apart._

“It's not something you can fix okay.”

_There's no guarantee it is a problem that can be fixed. By me or Gabriel._

“Please, just,” Chloé turned on her heel, “leave me alone.”

_I can't handle this right now._

Chloé turned to the door, reaching for the handle to see it open from the other side. One of her father's assistants strode past Chloé, as if she were invisible, holding the bag out to her father. “The lines were longer than expected sir.” Chloé turned over her shoulder, the assistant held the bag out to her father, and it hung in the air, suspended.

_Oh. Hell. No._

It was a pharmacy bag, and with the just right way the assistant held the bag, paired with the light, and all the health classes that explained things in way too much detail for Chloé's comfort, well, she could guess what was in the bag.

Chloé snorted, involuntarily, because of all things, it was definitely not funny. Not one little bit. “I take it that's for me.” Chloé held out her hand, knowing the look in her father's eyes. He wasn't going to give up, and he wanted concrete evidence. “You're so set on pregnancy you send your assistant before we even talk. Fine. I'll pee on the stupid stick to prove I'm not pregnant, if it'll make you feel better, and, oh yeah, trust me.”

_Even though I'm pretty much a compulsive liar at this point._

The assistant's eyes bugged out of her face, but no one moved. Chloé sighed. She stomped over, ripped the bag from the assistants hand, and then left. Neither of them tried to stop her.

#

“Pee...on...a stick?” Pollen sat on Chloé's shoulder. Despite Chloé's moment of bravado, she sat on her bed, holding the box in her hand. “How does that even work?”

“Stupid stick measures stupid hormones related to stupid pregnancy and tells you if you have them or not, therefore whether you've gotten yourself pregnant.” Chloé grumbled. She pulled open the flap of the box, finding an oh so useful sheet with instructions on it. “Here, if you want to know more.” Chloé tossed the sheet behind her, hearing the buzz of Pollen's wings.

Chloé dumped the stick onto her palm. She stared at it. “Do you need help?” Pollen was back on her shoulder. “What if you miss?”

_This is already awkward enough._

“No I don't need help! And if I miss I'll try again the next time.”

“What if you pee on your hand?”

_Ew! Don't remind me!_

“Pollen!” Chloé shooed the Kwami off her shoulder. “I think I can handle peeing on a stick and basic hygine if I miss!”

_I sit through meetings with a villain on a semi-regular basis. I can pee on a stupid stick for my stupid father._

“Okay...” Pollen landed on top of the mirror. “Why would you take the stick if there isn't any chance of you being pregnant?”

“Because my father will be stuck on this idea unless I prove it wrong. And I need him off my back. Not hovering around me debating on which 'distant relative' he'll send me to so I can have a baby that doesn't exist without causing a scandal.”

“It's a good thing.” Pollen swung her legs. Chloé held up the stick with a raised eyebrow. “That there's not a chance of you being pregnant.” Pollen nodded. “By the end of the second trimester it is too dangerous for both mom and baby to transform.” Chloé stood up, clutching the stupid stick in her hand.

“You can stop there Pollen. I don't need to know anything about pregnancy related transformations, because at this point, that is not ever, going to be a possibility.” Chloé walked into the bathroom. “Wish me luck!”

“Good luck Chloé! And don't forget to scrub your hands for sixty seconds if you pee on them!”

“We are never talking about this again!” Chloé slammed the bathroom door shut.

#

Chloé and Pollen blinked at the stick sitting on Chloé's vanity. “You didn't wish me enough luck.” Chloé whispered.

“It wasn't my pee.” Pollen whispered back.

Chloé picked up the clean end of the stick, shaking vigorously. She looked again. Still positive. “You,” she shook the stick some more, “have got to be fucking kidding me!”

Her father's assistant walked into the room, without knocking Chloé wanted to point out, but she had bigger issues. The assistant pried the stick out of Chloé's hand. “I'm not pregnant!” She shouted, only to want to punch the suspicious look off the assistant's face. Chloé rolled her eyes. “C'mon, haven't you heard of a false positive?” The assistant walked away, concealing the test in a paper bag.

_Hope you remember to wash your hands for sixty seconds, my pee's all over that shitty stick._

#

Chloé attacked her punching back until her knuckles bled. And when she still had nervous energy, waiting for her father to respond to the stick, she paced. Pollen wasn't much better, going from doll jungle gym to using Chloe's ponytail as a rope swing, offering reassurance.

Nothing happened. That night at least.

Chloé was asked to join her father for breakfast the next morning. She sat next to him, on his grey couch, ignoring the mini buffet of breakfast foods laid out on his coffee table.

_Did he order mini because he wouldn't know what I wanted, or to fit as many different kinds of food on the table as possible?_

It didn't matter. Chloé wasn't hungry. It was hard to be hungry when, sitting on the couch between her and her father, was another pregnancy test box. “Nope.” Chloé popped the 'p', as if that gave her the final say in anything about her life these days.

“If it was a false positive, this one will be negative.” Her father must have rediscovered his backbone, probably because he spent the time between learning of the first test and now, to have a plan in place in case Chloé really was pregnant.

“And then you'll make me take a third, just in case that one is a false negative, because, you know, those happen too.” Chloé clenched her fists, shoving them into her lap, too late to hide the redness from her overuse of the punching bag the night before. “And knowing my shitty luck, I'll induce another false positive, and you'll ship me away to await a baby that isn't coming.”

“False positives aren't that common.”

“And neither are rich girls my age who haven't dated, and are still virgins, but look,” Chloé spread her arms out, “here I am.”

_I actually hope the number is higher than I think._

“Chloé, don't make me take you to the doctor.”

_As if I'd let you take this that far._

“Please,” Chloé rolled her eyes. “You mean you'll send one of your assistants with me.”

“No, I'll go with you.”

_Like that actually makes the idea of going to the doctor, so they can tell me something I already know, less embarrassing._

“And risk the tabloids running with a story of my 'pregnancy', or worse, my 'secret abortion' and ruining what little public favor you have left?” Chloé rolled her eyes, lowering her hands from her use of air quotes. “You're smarter than that.”

“This isn't about public favor!” Chloé blinked. Her father didn't yell often. When he did, the vein in his forehead bulged, the blue line making him seem years older than he was. “This is about making sure you're okay!”

“If I'm pregnant.” Chloé added on, quietly, to herself, sorta. Because she knew her father could hear it and the fact he didn't say anything to contradict it made it clear. “Even though I've said, multiple times now, I am a virgin! And unless you've been praying to God to make me more like Mary, I'm pretty sure that makes it impossible for me to be pregnant!” Chloé crossed her arms. “You should trust me.”

“Well, that's hard to do since you've been sneaking around, lying at school, trying to forge my signature, turning in homework done by your classmates, using my position to get yourself out of trouble, trouble that it seems in most cases you deserved. Would anyone in their right mind trust someone like that?”

_Of course not._

Chloé's lips trembled. She hung her head.

_Not without the full story._

Tears began to pile up in the corners of Chloé's eyes. She stood, turning her face away, ducking under outstretched arms, not bothering to listen to his pleas. Chloé fled, locking the outer door to her suite, and locking herself in her bedroom. She leaned against the door and sobbed.

_He's right and there's nothing I can say to change his mind. He doesn't trust me and probably never will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the idea of André thinking Chloé was pregnant wouldn't be as much angst. (I thought of it right before bed, so sleepy brain thought the idea would be hilarious...) Until I put all the implications through Chloé perspective. The idea still makes me chuckle, Chloé's reaction to it...does not. So the second half of the chapter may not have been as humorous (unless you really like the irony, or the absurdness of it?) as I had originally intended. Nevertheless this incident became important for Chloé's development, for the father-daughter relationship, and through some odd twists and turns, brings Chloé to experience some other things I thinks she needs, so it got to stick around. 
> 
> If anybody disagrees with me on the teen rating for this, I would like to point out the most comprehensive health classes include sex ed for this age group. At least, in the US. I admit to knowing almost nothing about French sex ed curriculum, a search and scanning of a few articles shows it is just as controversial as it seems to be in the US at times, so humor me with the idea Chloé and friends got a decent sex ed lecture, maybe with emphasis on abstinence, but not ignoring the other methods of contraception, because who would want teen pregnancy? (Though an article in 2015 in the NY Times quoted a Ms. Dallas, photo journalst who did a project on France's teen pregnancy saying "5,000 girls between the ages of 14 to 18 became mothers in France". So, it isn't an unheard of issue.)
> 
> This is a story, and the views of the character's on the topic are for the story and are not me trying to preach anything, I am not trying to make this a soapbox.  
> Just, be informed of all the facts before you make any big decisions.
> 
> Fun(?) Fact: I apparently like irony, and even when irony isn't laugh out loud funny, I can appreciate the sometimes dark humor that lies there. (First realized this with the ending of Huckleberry Finn). The meaning of the name Eva reflects this as, according to baby names dot com, Eva means "Giver of Life". So yeah. Eva was the first name I liked on the list of common Polish names in 1923 I used to also come up with Hebrew origin, and with that meaning, well, I couldn't pass up the irony. (Did that lighten up the mood?)
> 
> And, as always, thanks for reading! Kudos make me smile! Comments are always welcome, learning what I do right, and wrong, only helps me progress as a writer.  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
>  **Coroner's report: starvation**


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé and her father have a much needed heart to heart. She also happens to open her big fat mouth in front of someone who really didn't need to know she's taken a pregnancy test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who celebrate, Happy Thanksgiving!! And happy Thursday to all! 
> 
> I'm thankful for my friends, family, my health, and all readers! Thank you so much for the kudos and comments!
> 
> This chapter deals with the 'mentions suicide' tag again. If you have no problems, read on and ignore the bold phrases in the chapter, otherwise finish the notes first.  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
>  **Trigger Warning:** The mentioned suicide tag applies to this chapter because André straight up asks Chloé if she's ever thought about it. I will bold the paragraph before and after as I did last time, though it is in a section of smaller dialogue paragraphs as a warning. The answer is no, Chloé has not had those thoughts, but poor André felt it prudent to check.

Chloé kept herself locked away for a little over twenty-four hours, refusing admittance to anyone. She didn't call for food, but they attempted to bring stuff to her anyway. She refused to eat unless they left it outside her bedroom door. She was sent her favorites and she ate, under the worried gaze of Pollen.

Pollen tried talking, but Chloé didn't respond. It was all the same, and unfortunately, it was something she had to come to terms with on her own. And as for how to deal with it, well, she had to figure that out too.

Chloé hadn't missed the box tucked away on the bottom of the food cart, she chose to ignore it. For every meal. Until, finally, she took the stupid box. It was in the middle of the night, and she took the box, peed, and then waited.

This time the results were right. She thought about leaving the stick on the cart. It would make its way to her father by some channel, be it one of his assistants, or hotel staff. Chloé almost did it when she finished breakfast, but then changed her mind.

She knew when her father took his lunch break, and she knew he specifically left certain days of the week for personal lunch breaks, no business, not even paperwork. André Bourgeois was a creature of habit, and knowing those habits, brought her to his office door on his personal lunch break, bursting through the door without bothering to knock.

Four big steps had her standing in front of her father's desk, where she slammed the stick down in front of his lunch. “There!” She pulled her hand away, sticking her fists on her hips. “I'm not pregnant! And I don't care if you feel weird about by my late night snacks, or sudden health focus, or my mood swings, I'm not peeing on another stick!”

Her father cleared his throat, but it was a different voice that made Chloé's blood run cold. “You thought your daughter was pregnant?” The man on the other end of the video call sighed. “Please tell me you didn't call to accuse my son of being the father.” Chloé stared, wide eyed at her father, before she bent over his desk, turning her head to see Gabriel Agreste's face.

Chloé felt her blood turn from cold to boiling hot, a mixture of embarrassment and anger. The man on the screen looked concerned and annoyed, if you didn't know him well. In his eyes Chloé saw the glint of calculation. In his lips she saw the quirk of amusement. And in the twitch of his fingers as he folded his hands under his chin, Chloé saw the threat.

_They still talk?_

Chloé pulled back. “You should have knocked Chloé.” She balled her hands into fists, holding her tongue because she wasn't sure what might slip out. Her father cleared his throat again. “Actually, I was going to ask if you've dealt with Adrien's sneaking out problem? And if so, how?” Her father waved a hand. “We'll discuss the, er, stick, later Chloé.”

Chloé had never been so elated to be dismissed by her father in her life. “Chloé can stay, maybe she knows something I don't. After all, the two used to be inseparable.” Chloé paused mid flee, obeying the unspoken command without comment or protest. She stood, waiting. “Chloé?” She walked over to stand next to her father, in frame of the webcam. “Ah there, now you can see what I was going to show your father. Adrien knows I watch him like a hawk,”

_Moth. Even you pun._

“so he has many tricks to get past my security systems. I recently paid a neighbor to install a security camera that points just above my son's window, waiting to see if he'll sneak out this summer. The first time was two nights ago.” Gabriel's face was replaced by a grainy video of Adrien, in all black, crawling out his window, perching on the ledge and then leaping.

_Wonder why the ears and tail don't show up on video?_

Gabriel's face reappeared. “I assume he makes it to the nearest tree, and from there, gets over the fence, and then who knows where in Paris he goes.” Even through a webcam, Chloé knew he was looking straight at her.

“How am I supposed to know?” Chloé shrugged her shoulders. “I was here two nights ago, and besides, we have barely spoken lately. What makes you think he'd confide in me?” Gabriel sighed.

“I suppose you are right. It was worth a try though. Who knows what kind of trouble he could get into sneaking out like this?”

_What is he doing transforming without akumas about? Or patrol?_

“Thank you anyway Chloé.” The slight dip of his head gave Chloé the cue to leave.

_It's not going to be the last time we speak of Adrien sneaking out._

#

Chloé sat at her desk, phone in hand, waiting for the gong sound. Pollen was sitting on her shoulder, leaning against the side of her neck. Chloé jumped when there was a knock on her bedroom door. “Go away!”

_After this, I'm going to live as a hermit._

“Aren't you going to be late for MMA if you don't leave soon?” Her father called out. Pollen flew into the drawer hive. Chloé left her phone on her desk, opening the door a crack, looking up at her father.

“Aren't I grounded?”

“I never said that.” André sighed. “May I come in?” Chloé opened the door, following her father mutely, sitting next to him on the edge of her bed. “I'm sorry, for yelling and for not trusting you.” Her father sighed.

“I'm sorry for yelling.” Chloe shrugged. “I get why you don't. Trust me that is.”

_I wouldn't trust me either._

“You can stop your self inflicted grounding if you answer three questions truthfully.” Chloé bit her lip. “I swear, they're just questions to soothe your old man's worries about you.” She nodded.

“You know you can come to me about any problems you have?”

“Yes.”

“When you go out, no matter which exit you use, are you being safe?”

“As safe as I can be considering the random appearances of akumas and the general uncertainty of the world.” Her father wrapped an arm around her, and Chloé leaned into his hug.

_**I'm a superhero** , safer than most except when I let it get to my head._

“While you...During your time at the Seine...Why were you...?” Chloé twisted her hands in her lap, waiting for her father to reach the question he wanted to ask. “Have you ever had suicidal thoughts?” Chloé looked up at his face. His eyes were big, and his lips trembled slightly.

“No.” Chloé rolled her eyes. “Except if you count the times I've felt like dying of embarrassment.” That earned her a quiet chuckle and a light admonishment. “What? You asked for the truth.” This time it was André's turn to roll his eyes.

**“Then, as long as you stay safe,** you are not grounded.” André sighed. “Teenagers lie, and I can't stop that, as long as you don't lie about the important stuff, I won't stop you from living your life.”

_Is not telling you about my superpowers important stuff? Or about how your single dad friend is a super villain? Or the real reason I've been a bitch this past school year?_

André rubbed her shoulder. “This is supposed to be a time of self discovery, who am I to try to put a halt to your journey?” Chloé rested her head on his shoulder. “Would you have felt less like dying of embarrassment if it was your mother handing you the pregnancy test?”

“Dad,” Chloe laughed. “Probably not.” André chuckled.

“That makes me feel a bit better about it.”

“You're going to make it up to me right?” André rubbed his knuckles on top of her head.

“Aren't you going to make it up to me? All the worry I've put myself through?”

“You accepted that when you became a dad.” Chloé stuck out her tongue. “Meanwhile, your assistant and Gabriel Agreste know I've peed on a stupid stick. That's even more embarrassing than your parents knowing.”

“Gabriel wouldn't have known had you not charged in without bothering to knock.” His admonishment was gentle, though Chloé knew it had been a grave error on her part. If it had been anyone other than a family friend, the scandal would follow her family for the rest of her days. As it was, Chloé gave Gabriel one more piece of information about her life, something he could easily use against her.

The deep gong sound Chloé had been dreading to hear, interrupted the father daughter moment. “Well, that's certainly an ominous sound,” her father quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Just my alarm.” Chloé shrugged out from under his arm, and grabbed her cell phone. “Like you said, I better go if I don't want to be late for MMA.” Chloé grabbed her purse, sneaking a look inside to find Pollen. Chloe carefully tucked her phone inside and her father escorted her to the front doors of the hotel.

“Dinner together tonight?” Andre asked as Chloé pulled her arm away. She smiled, agreeing with a nod.

On her way to Barnes' gym, Chloé took a look at the message from Gabriel. The time was shortly after MMA, but it would still give Chloé time to get back in time for dinner. Chloé sighed, knowing she had no one to blame but herself wouldn't make seeing Gabriel Agreste after her outburst any less embarrassing.

#

With her attention to building her stamina, Chloé was able to spend nearly the whole training session with Barnes as Bee. She was beginning to instinctively attempt to use her blocks as opportunities to gain the upper hand in their sparring, which was probably influenced both by Queen Bee's fighting instincts and Chloé's MMA training.

Chloé kept her eyes peeled, for any indication Barnes might try to cross her. But, he wasn't acting weird, he wasn't throwing spars or going easy on her, in fact, Chloé had been hit so many times with the bamboo quarterstaff, if she hadn't had the protections of the suit, she probably would have had quite a few bruises.

_Going harder because he can without worrying about hurting me, or going harder because Gabriel told him too?_

It wasn't much, but it was the only thing Chloé could think of that represented some kind of change since she had started training as Queen Bee. She was doing her best to keep her mind unclouded from the last few days of arguing with her father, the embarrassing outburst in front of Gabriel, and the upcoming meeting the man had scheduled.

_Maybe I'm just worse today._

A third possibility that could make her observations meaningless in trying to keep herself from being blindsided. It was hard to think of Barnes going against her, especially as he made sure she was okay after she transformed, and gave her a protein shake for the walk back home.

_Even this man is more fatherly than Gabriel, and his story, if true, is just as traumatizing._

It only made her want to drag her feet even more to the meeting with Hawk Moth.

#

Punctual (barely) out of habit, Chloé walked into Gabriel's office, shutting the door behind her, even though it felt like she cut off her only escape route. She sat in her usual chair, waiting for the man to look away from his computer. “Miss Bourgeois.” He glanced over, the corners of his thin lips quirked upward. “Sounds like you've had some interesting conversations.” Chloé rolled her eyes.

“And I'm not rehashing them with you.” She crossed her arms. “Why did you call me in?”

“I was wondering, since you are still working on your skills to seize the Miraculous for me, you could test a skill, other than fighting.” Chloé narrowed her eyes. “Follow Adrien when he sneaks out and find out what he is up too. Don't get caught unless you need to interfere for his safety, and you can report back to me.”

_I'm trying to help him gain his freedom, not tattle on him trying to seize his own freedom while he thinks no one can see._

“I'm not a tattletale.” Gabriel held his hands out.

“You do not have to give me specifics, just whether or not he is getting into trouble or danger on these unapproved, late night excursions.”

“If that's all you want to know, why not ask him yourself?”

_Please. It's less awkward in the end._

“Because if he does need to be reprimanded, it is clear he does not wish to follow my authority.”

_Because you demand respect and trust but offer none in return._

“So, if he does need a lecture on the dangers of wandering Paris at night, who better than one of the heroes he admires so, to deliver it to him.”

_I can't tell if you want me to stay the hell away from your son, or glue myself to his side like a superhero bodyguard._

“You realize, that by asking me this, I have to sneak out at night, and my father is already suspicious that I'm up to something.” Gabriel snorted.

“Well, at least he knows you're not pregnant.” Chloé clenched her fists. “We both want to avoid the scandal of raising teenage parents, so just make sure Adrien isn't doing something he shouldn't be.”

_Did I accidentally give you the idea Adrien is sneaking out to visit a secret girlfriend, or were you worried about that before my outburst?_

“Fine.” Chloé sighed.

_Seriously, I doubt Adrien is doing anything like that._

“Good.” Gabriel turned his chair and faced his computer again. He waved a hand and Chloé left.

#

“You've been fighting for his freedom this whole time and now you're going to tail him?” Pollen sat on the edge of a flowerpot. Chloé paced the room, studying her scabbed over knuckles.

“I'm not going to jeopardize his freedom. But,” Chloé sighed. “I am curious too. What does he do transformed as Chat on a regular night?”

“And tailing him is the appropriate way to handle it?” Pollen raised an eyebrow. Chloé rolled her eyes.

“I'll tell Gabriel I followed him. I'm just going to straight up ask him.”

_I am not going find myself in anything like the awkwardness with my own father._

“Well,” Pollen pursed her lips, “He and Plagg should both know it isn't the best thing, to be transforming without actually needing too. It better be important.”

_Taking freedom into his own hands is important._

“So, dinner, sneak out, find Chat, figure out what he's been up to, make a super bland report to Gabriel Agreste, and then just waiting for the contest and the photos to be published.” Chloé counted the list of things on her fingers. “My plan would be super simple if people could just leave me be.” Pollen chuckled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> André asks Chloé very directly about suicide in this fic. While in college I took a psychology class and according to what I learned, asking directly is a viable action in suicide prevention. If you or anyone you know is struggling with mental illness reach out, help is available. Nothing, not even the bad times, last forever.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé finds out what Adrien is up to when he sneaks out as Chat Noir in the night. And he drags Bee right along with him. And, despite everything, Chloé enjoys herself.

Dinner, back in the hotel's attached restaurant, was a normal affair. Chloé was thankful her father had come to a semblance of senses and wasn't going to pressure her into telling him the details of her life. Especially, as it seemed things might get weirder before they get any better.

When Chloé was sure it was dark enough to obscure her departure, she transformed. She waited down the street from Adrien's mansion, sitting on a rooftop to avoid being seen by the average passerby. If Chloé had thought about how long she might be waiting, to see Chat come out, she might have brought along her assigned summer reading to keep her company.

Queen Bee sighed, fingers tapping on the roof, eyes down the street. She waited for any kind of black blur, or a shadow moving.

_If Gabriel Agreste thinks I'm going to lose sleep while waiting for Adrien to sneak out-_

Queen Bee caught her breath. There was movement, and, like she had hoped, it was coming her way. Queen Bee shifted, crouching, waiting, and then, leaping up and catching Chat in a full body tackle hug. “Gotcha!” Bee laughed as the two heroes ended up a tangled mess on the roof.

“Bee,” Chat returned the hug after a moment, “I could have attacked you.” Bee pushed herself up. “What are you doing?” Chat sat up, tilting his head, green eyes just wider than normal.

_Don't beat around the bush Chloé._

“Why are you sneaking out this late at night?”

“I asked first.”

“So?” Chat narrowed his eyes at her. “It's a long story Chat, I'm sure yours will be quicker.” Chat sighed.

“Need a break from whatever it is you aren't telling me about?” Bee nodded.

_Close enough._

“Well, then,” Chat smirked, grabbing Bee's arm and pulling her up. “Then it might be best if you join me on this excursion. It'll be easier than explaining.” Chat released Bee's arm and gestured for her to follow.

The neighborhood Chat stopped in was familiar, a street of Paris Bee wasn't exactly thrilled about being in. It wasn't dangerous or anything, at least, for Chat or Adrien, but for Chloe, this was enemy territory, and she had already invaded it, doing so as Queen Bee seemed like disaster waiting to happen. Chat put his hands on Bee's shoulders. “Just be nice.”

_Easy for you to say._

Chat knelt down, knocking on the trapdoor at the top of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. It popped open quickly, a pale face with blue eyes peaking out, her black hair down instead of in her usual pigtails. “Hey Chat.” She smiled at him. “I have leftover macaroons today, sound good?”

_I wonder how the sentence would have come out if you knew the boy under the mask Marinette._

“Sounds good to me.” Chat gestured with an arm to where Queen Bee was standing, “Mind if Bee joins us? I ran into her on the way here, and she can use just as much cheering up as I do.”

_No I...okay, you're not wrong._

Marinette looked over at Bee, her blue eyes scanning her. Bee crossed her arms over her chest, knowing the look of pity and concern wasn't something Marinette would usually show her, it wasn't the kind of emotions Chloé deserved.

“Okay.” Marinette gestured for the heroes to come in. Bee followed Chat, stepping carefully on Marinette's bed before landing lightly on the floor. She looked around, the room much the same way Chloé had heard people describe it. Bee glanced at the walls, pursing her lips. Pictures were up, but they weren't the ones she expected to see.

Bee had expected to see dozens of photos of Adrien, from pictures cut out of magazines, to candid ones Marinette had taken herself. But, it wasn't that at all. In the center of the wall, above Marinette's computer, was the most recent class photo, one Chloé and Sabrina weren't in, the redo photo held in the park. The one Chloé couldn't stomach being in.

_Because I kept Juleka out of the original. Hoping, and succeeding, in getting her akumatized._

Surrounding the class photos, were others. Selfies of Marinette and Alya were the most numerous, then a few of Marinette being squished in between Alya and Nino, one of the happy class couples. One of which, was with the famous lover's ice cream, and Marinette's cone had black and green ice cream.

_Interesting._

Bee glanced to the side of the room, Chat had claimed Marinette's couch and she was playfully hitting his hand away from the plate of macaroons, which if Bee had to guess, already had quite a few missing. Bee returned her gaze to the photos. There were other pictures of Marinette with their classmates, usually holding up whichever various class project they had worked together on. Even a picture of Marinette with the winning bowler hat design. She held the bowler hat in one hand, the other partially covering her mouth, her eyes not on the camera, but on the boy standing next to her, Adrien himself, who had his face scrunched up because he was trying not to sneeze. And then, there were photos some of Adrien's fans must have posted online, from the day his bodyguard had been akumatized, when he and Marinette had been spotted all over town before being cornered in a movie theater.

_Her crush has mellowed out, about time._

Bee blinked when the plate of macaroons was thrust under her nose by Marinette. “Hurry Bee, before Chat eats them all.”

“But I'm paw-sitive she wants me to have them!” Chat whined from the couch. “Pretty please with honey on top.” Chat turned, making his eyes go wide in a pleading look. Bee grabbed one, tossing it at him.

“Catch kitty.” As Chat Noir leaped up to catch the macaroon, Bee glanced back at the photos, blinking at the one photo she hadn't expected to have earned a place of honor. The photo of Marinette, Alya, and Chloé, the day she was informed of being selected for the model contest internship. Marinette had her arms around the two girls who had nominated her, grinning at the camera. Bee knew photo shop had some amazing capabilities, but it couldn't erase emotions, or change them.

_Did I imagine the uncomfortable aura?_

Bee ate one macaroon, waving the plate away for Chat to have.

_He doesn't get many chances to have sweets._

Chloe wasn't going to admit it, but the macaroon tasted just as good, maybe even better, than the ones the pastry chiefs at the hotel restaurant made. “Thanks Mari!” Chat bit into the last macaroon, “And thanks Bee.” Bee rolled her eyes.

“Just be careful the sugar doesn't go to your head, or stomach.”

“Mari!” Chat put a hand on his stomach. Bee blinked, surprised the girl would tease a hero, much less the one with destruction at his fingertips. “How dare you!” Chat was joking, his smile, Adrien's real smile, taking away the tension that Bee had felt when she tackled him.

“Mari?” Bee raised an eyebrow.

“Oh,” Marinette set down the empty plate, clearing her throat. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Nice to meet you Queen Bee.” She held out a hand. Bee blinked, before reaching out and shaking her hand.

“Can't you call anyone by their name Chat?” Bee looked over, rolling her eyes at the smug look on his face.

“Where's the fun in that Bee? Nicknames are so much more fun. Right Purrcess?” Bee wasn't aware Chat could actually purr, but he did just that when using that bad pun for a nickname. Marinette tossed a pillow at him. Chat caught in in front of his face.

“I agreed to let you call me Mari, if you stopped with the princess pun.”

“Sorry Mari,” Chat grinned, “It was just the purr-fect o-paw-tunity.” Marinette groaned, with a good natured eye roll. Bee chuckled.

_This is what he's been missing out on._

Marinette shifted on her bare feet, rubbing her hands on her light pink bottoms that went down to her knees. “So, Mecha Strike is only two players, should we play something else?” Marinette turned her gaze between the two heroes.

_Talking, eating, teasing, playing, friendship._

They settled on a racing game, Bee getting the prime chair in front of the computer, Chat having an extended cord which allowed him to play while he lay on his stomach on Marinette's bed, and Marinette pulled her ottoman over, sitting on that to Bee's left.

The three of them played for hours. Good natured teasing and smack talk bouncing between them, making the kiddie racing game seem more intense than it really was. There was laughter, smiles, triumphant shouts, and disappointed groans.

_If things were different, this could have been normal._

Queen Bee glanced at Chat. She could picture it, if she hadn't started to turn bitter, if his father didn't insist on keeping him home, the three of them could have been normal friends. This wouldn't have had to happen with masks concealing identities, and the darkness of the night covering their escapades.

_What ifs don't change the future._

They played until just before dawn. Marinette practically falling asleep sitting up as she closed the trapdoor behind them. Queen Bee started to head home, then turned when she realized Chat was following her.

“Doesn't Natalie get you for that ungodly early breakfast?” Chat shrugged.

“Since it's summer, I get a little bit of a reprieve. Breakfast is at nine.” Chat pursed his lips. “Why did you transform tonight?”

_If there is one thing that should make it obvious Adrien is Chat, is his unending curiosity, and his determination to satisfy it._

“Fine.” Bee sat down, putting her back against an ventilation shaft. She pat the ground next to her. Chat tilted his head as he sat down. “Did you know our dads still talk?”

“Yeah, why wouldn't they?” Chat's tail was gently flicking on the ground to his side.

“I don't know...”

_Because your father is crazy paranoid, and a super villain manipulating me. If my father knew what has been going on...your father would be a dead man. I thought that was a risk Gabriel, calculating as he is, wouldn't take._

“But, they do, and I wasn't aware. Important fact to know.” Bee cracked her knuckles. “And now, no interruptions.” Bee took a deep breath. “I went to yell at my father, and your father was on the other end of the video chat and then he showed us a video of you sneaking out the other night and asked what you were up to, and I told him I didn't know anything. But what I do know is your Kwami should get props because on camera it just looks like you dressed in all black to shimmy out your window, no cat ears, tail, or mask. So, I had to know, what you do when you sneak out.”

_I already knew why._

“Wait, my father has video of me sneaking out?” Bee nodded. Chat sighed. “Well,” Chat pushed Bee's shoulder. “Don't have such a long face. He can't exactly make my summer worse.”

“Bars on your window.” Bee challenged.

“Bend em, or cataclysm them.” Chat raised an eyebrow.

_Occasionally you are just an average idiot._

“Video evidence, remember.” Bee rolled her eyes. “The last thing we need is your father piecing together video evidence you are Chat Noir.”

_Then I'd really be the worst hero on the planet._

“He hasn't yet.”

“Doesn't mean he won't.”

“Well, if he puts bars on the windows then I'll stop sneaking out through them.” Chat slung an arm around Bee. “Anyway, why did you want to yell at your father?”

“None of your business.” Chat pushed his lips out, giving Bee big green cat eyes. “It doesn't really matter.”

_Would it more be suspicious if you learned of the accusations from me, or if you learned of it from one of our fathers?_

Bee looked over, and curse the boy's modeling life, he was holding that begging pose perfectly, and would probably hold it until Bee gave in, or until he had to be in bed for Natalie to wake up. “How do you know my weakness.” Bee reached up, scratching behind Chat's ears. He dropped his begging look, purring.

_Here we go, more mortification._

“But we are _never_ speaking of this again.” Bee took a deep breath. “My father has also noticed my strange behavior, and when cutting my caffeine didn't fix what he thought were my problems, he came up with a different problem for me to have.” Chat pulled Bee closer as she paused, pondering how she wanted to word the bomb. “He accused me of,” Bee sighed turning her head so she could whisper the accusation straight into Chat's human ear, “being pregnant.”

“Why?” Chat's lips quirked, and Bee crossed her arms.

“Apparently, the sneaking out, mood swings, so called 'obsession' with my health, and strange food cravings, added up to pregnancy in my father's mind.” Chat pulled back, laughing. Bee sighed. “Laugh away, because during my complete and utter mortification after telling my father I wasn't going to pee on another stupid stick, your father asked my father if he was going to accuse you of being the father.”

“He what!” Chat's laughter died, and his eyes became wide, but not the begging kind of wide.

“Yeah, so, consider this a warning,” Bee punched Chat on the arm. “Your father might be even more protective if he thinks you're out running around making little baby Agrestes. Even if one of them could have been the mayor's grandchild.” Bee flicked her hair. Chat put his hands on his head.

“I can never go home again.” Bee punched his arm again.

“That's my line.”

“He'll definitely put bars on my windows, and lock the windows, doors, and brick up the chimneys,” Bee snapped her fingers.

“Yo, Chat.” She sighed. “Come on kitty, it's not as bad as that, I swear.” Chat was still mumbling about all the different escape plans his father would cut off. “Don't make me pull out my secret weapon.” Bee sang. Chat still mumbled. Bee pursed her lips, before deciding to use her normal weapon. “Tickle attack!” The other hero didn't even react until Bee's hands were digging into his armpits.

“Bee!” Chat tried to push her away, but he started laughing. “B-bee!” She planned on keeping at it until Chat was too breathless to mumble, so he would listen, but she was eventually flipped off the leather clad boy. “Now is not the time for a tickle fight!”

_Then why are you grinning like an idiot?_

“If he wanted to make your mansion an impossible to break out prison, he would have.” Bee held up a finger. “If he wanted a robot for a son, he would have bought one.” A second finger. “If he wanted you to stay in your room forever, he wouldn't have made you the face of the Agreste fashion line.” She held up three fingers total. Three reasons for Chat to stop freaking out.

“Then what does he want from me?” His grin faded, but at least he wasn't incoherently mumbling.

“He just wants you to be safe.”

_He's just even worse than my father at showing it._

“Well, guess I'm the safest person in Paris,” Chat punched Bee's arm, “since two of my best friends are heroes and all. Would my father agree for me to hang out with friends if he knew Bee and Ladybug were watching over me?”

“Ha ha, very funny Adrien.”

_You'd hate me if you knew the irony._

“Anyway,” Bee stood up, “consider yourself lucky this time in the case of overprotective father contest.” Chat raised his eyebrows. “At least you won't have to pee on a stick, twice.” Chat laughed.

“Okay, fine, you win this time.” Bee grinned. Chat stood up. The pair of friends saluted each other.

_This is probably the one time I'd win. Until you count the fact your father sent a superhero to stalk you in the night._

“Chat,” Bee sighed, “Adrien, just, keep your all night video game escapades to a minimum.”

“Okay Chlo.” Chat sighed. “On one condition.” Bee raised an eyebrow. “On the nights I don't go to Mari's, and I still can't sleep, we re-institute our late night phone calls.”

“Fine.”

_This is a deal I won't regret._

“See ya next patrol.”

“Yeah yeah,” Bee waved her hand. “Now let's get some sleep. I actually have something to do tomorrow.”

“Like I don't?”

“Bye Chat.” Bee waved, taking off.

“Bye Bee.” Chat cupped his mouth. “Let me know if you want to have another game night!” Bee rolled her eyes.

“Next time I'll take the crown!” Bee shouted back, before taking off. If Chat had anything to say about it, which Bee figured he did, she didn't hear him. Bee was flying through the early morning light, wanting to have some sleep before she would have to deal with people, especially Marinette.

_If only my father hadn't decided to ration my coffee._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Something a little less angsty! And yes, of course Chat/Adrien visits Marinette. :P How'd you guess? Lol. 
> 
> Anyway, it is the end of November, and I just wanted to say, barring any unforeseen circumstances, I should still update next Thursday.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé gets her coffee back! Just in time to deal with the book discussion group! André and Marinette surprise Chloé.

Chloé slumped in the booth at the restaurant, nodding to her father who was waiting. Four hours. She got four hours of sleep and then she was summoned to breakfast.

If she hadn't just convinced him she wasn't pregnant, she might have just slept a little longer. But she wasn't going to let him get any more crazy ideas about her health from her sleeping habits.

“Good morning,” André nodded to Chloé. She glared back, not bothering to hide her bad mood.

_Telling Adrien his father knows he is sneaking out was a bad idea._

“Or, not,” André tilted his head. He wasn't even dressed in his business suit yet, dressed in much more informal khakis and a red polo. André flagged down a waiter. “One large caramel frappuccino, double shot of espresso,” André nodded to Chloé, “for the young lady.” Chloé blinked as the waiter bowed and disappeared.

“I thought...you weren't allowing, caffeine...”

“That was when I thought you were pregnant.” André took a drink of his orange juice. “Though, I'm still not going to allow you to get any from the staff past three.”

_And...yelling at my father apparently wasn't..._

“So, either you didn't sleep because you are still holding a grudge against me, were up all night reading for the book discussion group this afternoon, or, you did something else.” André raised his eyebrows. Chloé looked away. “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah.”

_Wasn't really expecting too, but yeah._

“And you were safe?”

Chloé rolled her eyes, smiling at him. “Of course.”

_Would you worry less if you knew my best friend and main late night companion was Chat Noir?_

“Good.” André nodded as the waiter set down Chloé's coffee. André chuckled as Chloé grabbed her drink with two hands, sucking down the surgery caffeinated drink with eyes closed in bliss.

_It's official. If being pregnant means giving up my coffee, then if I decide to have a family, I'm adopting._

“So,” André twisted his hands together, “I know you weren't exactly thrilled when I told you about the book discussion group, and considering part of the reason I signed you up was to be more knowledgeable of your whereabouts, you don't have to do it if you don't want to.” Chloé nearly choked on her coffee.

_An out!_

“And from what Gabriel has told me about Adrien's curriculum, last summer with Adrien was like, cramming two years of material in, so, I get why you wouldn't want to do that even if he is your best friend. So I won't force you to do that either.”

_Coffee. Not forcing me into the book discussion or tutoring. Please tell Gabriel your parenting techniques, he could really use them._

“Thanks.” Chloé set her coffee down, already half empty.

“The first book meeting is today, if you want to go that is.” She knew that, wasn't too happy about it, but she was painfully aware with the calendar notifications on her phone.

_Me and the very classmates I've been a bitch too all year unsupervised in an enclosed space?_

“I-”

_Maybe they'll gossip about the internship. What better way to learn if Marinette has taken anything I said seriously._

“I think,” Chloé cleared her throat, still not sure it was a good idea, but it certainly wasn't worse than any of her others. “I'll see how the first meeting goes.” André beamed at her.

“That's my girl!”

“Uh-huh.” Chloé mumbled, before digging into her breakfast. She had to prepare herself. The innocent sounding book discussion could very well turn into a battlefield.

_Chloé Bourgeois vs her classmates. Place your bets now people._

There really wasn't much she could do about her past.

_Just be nice._

Adrien's words haunted her as she headed to the meeting.

_Or, I can be silent and hope they ignore me._

Chloé sighed.

_Like the plan to keep my mouth shut the last time worked so well._

#

For the first book discussion Juleka's mother was the host, so Chloé found herself sitting on a boat docked along the Seine.

It wasn't a surprise, that she lived on a boat, after all, kids talked and Chloé spent the better part of the last school year listening to everyone, filing away everything about everyone. She hadn't known exactly which boat, until Juleka's mother was akumatized. Then Chloé made the connection to the house boat that was usually arguing about little fines or things, claiming their freedom was compromised to where Juleka lived. Juleka kept her father's last name, while her mother started using her maiden name after the divorce.

The reason parents and their teacher had decided it was a good idea for teenagers to get together to discuss a book none of them really cared about was unclear to Chloé. So far, the group, Juleka, Rose, Marinette, Kim, and Alix only had filled a plate with snacks, and sat around talking about anything but the book. Chloé didn't care, she had expected as much, hoping to be ignored.

Chloé knew she would use what Adrien's tutor said about the book to come up with topics of discussion. She could bluff her way through giving her dad something believable, and she figured the other kids would be using the internet to fool their parents. In the meantime, she got to listen to her classmates talk about their summer plans.

It would have been great information if the plan was to get them akumatized, but not anymore. Now it was just a little boring, at least, since summer was still new so nothing much had happened yet. Though, even if there had been something more interesting, Chloé figured it still wouldn't measure up to the drama she was trying to control in her life.

Chloé, feeling bored and wanting to do something other than sit and be bored, found herself flipping through the book. She wasn't reading it, not really, just picking up on certain scenes and remembering the last time she had read the book. She remembered the tutor, she remembered they way Adrien engaged with the discussion, she remembered his apt attention to detail, recounting the adventures, his favorite scenes.

_He dreamed of adventuring, of freedom, and Verne took him places he could only dream about._

Maybe the tutor could sense this, and that's way she showed them her personal copies, editions with gold gilded pages, to add to the sense of adventure. No matter the reason, Chloé had tried to get Adrien some of the freedom, the adventure of leaving his mansion, and instead, she ended up locked, trapped, with a limited amount of options, just like the three newest prisoners of Captain Nemo.

Suddenly, the topic of conversation converged, everyone seeming to join in the speculation. The topic, was the contest happening the next day, the one Marinette was going to be at, as well as Adrien. They were congratulating Marinette, they were speculating who Adrien's biggest competition was, who might win in the other categories.

And, then, it almost seemed like they all remembered at once, for attention was drawn to Chloé, and she knew the question before any mouth opened. “Why did you recommend Marinette for the internship?”

_The whole story could probably read like one of Verne's novels._

“Because she is up to the challenge.” Chloé said simply, blowing imaginary dust off her nails, hoping that would be all. Though no one protested, she could tell they were hesitant to believe her. She was thankful Alya had other responsibilities, or it would have quickly dissolved into a she said, she said. Instead, an awkward silence fell over the group, they shared looks, shared suspicions without words.

_This is out of character for me, of course they would do a double take._

Marinette was avoiding the gaze of her classmates, though she did glance at Chloé once, before she changed the topic. “Juleka, have you worked in your father's forge yet this summer?”

“Not yet, though I have a few orders lined up, and he says he's been planning to teach me some new techniques.”

“Sill focusing on jewelry?” Marinette pressed. Juleka nodded, holding up her wrist.

“Finished this just before school let out.” The silver band on her wrist looked plain enough at first glance, though it was two smaller bands twisted together around one small amethyst in the middle. It looked better than Chloé expected from a teenager's hands. It was a hobby that Chloé knew about, though she had assumed something...different. She had imagined Juleka stringing beads on wires, to create rings, bracelets, earrings, necklaces, Chloé hadn't heard she actually worked with metal like this, with a forge.

_This piece of information alone was worth the awkwardness._

Chloé gave Juleka a once over before turning her attention back to her book. The girl was still in all black, though she had traded long sleeves for short. The purple streak was fading, but according to the conversation Juleka and Rose had been having earlier, she might try dying it a different color for the summer. Juleka was probably the shyest person in class, thus why she hadn't made it properly into any class photo before, always partially hidden or missing completely. She shied away from confrontation rather than fight it, though, she was usually overlooked and didn't have to be confronted about anything in the first place. She was so quiet, Chloé sometimes forgot she was in her class that year, so used to Juleka being a black shadow that flitted in and out of the other classes at school.

Juleka's work with metal, the fact she was one of Chloé's enemies, and Juleka's usual invisibleness, would make her an ally Hawk Moth wouldn't expect.

_If the plan with the photos doesn't work. If I need to keep Chat Noir out of a confrontation with Hawk Moth. If I need to make it seem like I've quit altogether._

Convincing her probably would be problematic. But that was a bridge Chloé chose to worry about crossing if the time came. For now, she would let Juleka worry about the orders she had received, mostly from family and friends, and not pull her into Chloé's web of lies.

In the end, the teenagers mentioned the book three times. They all agreed, that maybe in the 1870s it was a great book, but now? Who wants to read about adventures to the depths of the ocean when they had real life superheroes and a villain running around?

Chloé suspected, that even if they weren't eyewitnesses to magic at least once a week, they would still probably be more interested in reality than a book that seemed a world apart from their own.

_Why would Miss Bustier recommend a science fiction book, when our lives have been imbued with magic?_

Chloé wondered if anyone else cared not that anyone would actually answer the question if she happened to pose it. It wasn't the kind of question they were supposed to discuss anyway, so it was a question Chloe kept to herself. Another thing to ponder when the mess with Hawk Moth was over and Chloe was stuck at the book discussions for the rest of the summer.

_Maybe when I don't have to keep up appearances, and don't need to make tentative truces with my classmates, I can just, have a lazy summer. Hang out with Adrien and Sabrina, and forget this whole thing ever happened._

The forgetting part would be impossible really. But Chloé knew what she meant. Putting this behind her was the thing she was most looking forward to all summer.

#

Chloé left the book discussion with a mumbled thank you to Juleka and her mother. Chloé didn't head home right away, instead, she walked down the Seine a ways, to the area she used to visit in the dark, and sat down.

The calm currant was soothing, the exact opposite to her erratic mind, jumping from thought to thought, trying to keep everything straight: her plans, her lies, her guilt. It was no surprise when she jumped at the sound of her name.

“Sorry,” Marinette held out her palms, glancing down at the river. “Didn't mean to scare you.” Chloé shrugged it off, turning back to the river. “Um,” Marinette's shoes scraped against the cobblestones. “May I join you?”

“It's a free country,” popped out of Chloé's mouth. At least she managed to say it without her usual bite. Marinette sat down. Chloé glanced at her, wondering what could be so important that she would completely ignore what Chloé said. Sure, she had said much worse to the girl, but it was still unprovoked. Marinette glanced over. Their eyes met for a moment, before Marinette sighed.

“I just, er, wanted to say, about tomorrow,”

_She can't do it. She has the guts to tell me she won't try, instead of using her courage to actually try._

“I'll do my best.” Chloé blinked, the words she was going to scold and goad the girl into trying, tangled together in her throat. “We've all wanted to figure out a way to help. Nino with the party, and we invite him to do things a lot, but Adrien can never go and it's sad he can't.” Marinette sighed. “But if anyone knows how to help its you.” Marinette wrung her hands together. “His oldest friend.”

“Yeah.” Chloé knew the confidence in the word came from knowing she was Adrien's oldest friend, and not from the idea she actually knew what she was doing to help Adrien.

_Dealing with super villain father's isn't exactly something you just know how to do. Like breathing._

“So, I'll try. I'll trust this isn't an elaborate trap.” Marinette nodded at the water. Chloé murmured her thanks. She slipped her hand into her purse, patting Pollen on the head before she pulled out her chap stick. “Just,” Marinette shifted her body to face Chloé, pursing her lips. “be careful.” Chloé pulled her chap stick away from her lips, tilting her head. “Remember what happened to Nino when he asked Mr. Agreste for permission to throw Adrien a birthday party?” Chloé rolled her eyes.

_Do you care more abut the possibility of me getting akumatized? Or me getting Gabriel Agreste angry and thus actually making things worse for Adrien?_

“Please,” Chloé poked Marinette's arm, “I'm not going to get akumatized again.”

_He tries it and he's a dead man._

“I mean, it's not impossible.” Marinette looked down at the river again.

“Yeah. But Nino was upset because Mr. Agreste wanted to keep him from hanging out with Adrien. Called him a bad influence and the like.” Chloé tossed her pony tail. “It wouldn't be the first time Mr. Agreste tried to keep Adrien from staying friends with me. He can't control me and I'm not going to let Hawk Moth sweet talk me into accepting the deal so I can deal with the problem.”

_It would be a dumb move on his part, since he'd be the target of my anger. I'm already in too deep anyway._

“No one's said no to Hawk Moth.” Marinette tilted her head.

“How do you know? Maybe all he does is offer powers to people in exchange for the Miraculous, and usually they say no.” Chloé wasn't sure if she believed what she was saying, but she just felt like playing devil's advocate. Seeing Marinette riled up was almost comforting. It was what she was used to.

_Better devil's advocate than actually being the devil._

“He's akumatized almost everyone in our class.”

“Teenagers aren't known for making the most rational decisions, especially when they are emotional.”

“Our principal. Our teacher.”

“In the moment, they were also blinded by their emotion.”

“We've seen nearly fifty akumas posses people in the city.”

“Pretty sure that since Hawk Moth started akumatizing people, more than fifty people in Paris got upset.” Chloé rubbed her lips together, spreading the chap stick.

“Not everyone would be a good candidate.” Chloé nodded.

“Still doesn't mean they can't say no.” Chloé tossed her chap stick back into her purse. Marinette huffed. Chloé sighed. “I was akumatized once,”

_Unlike you and Adrien._

“I know it wouldn't be easy to say no. I know it would be unlikely for someone to say no. I'm just not sure if it is _impossible_ to say no.”

_Another question for the Kwamis or Master Fu._

“Just, keep your emotions in check Chloé.” Marinette stood up, looking down at Chloé with slightly narrowed eyes. “The last thing Adrien needs is feeling bad another one of his friends got akumatized trying to do something nice for him.”

_Yeah. Goes right next to having a super villain as a father on that list of things he doesn't need._

“Trust me.” Chloé stood, dusting the seat of her pants. “The last thing I want, is to hurt Adrien in any way.”

_You have no idea the things I have done for him. Things that I keep hidden so as not to hurt him._

“Good luck Marinette.” Chloé lifted her hand a little, before she turned away.

“You too.” Marinette's voice was louder. “Good luck to you too.” Chloé's steps slowed for a moment, as she thanked Marinette, and then, she started walking again, a little faster.

_Not sure what is more surreal, the fact we played video games for hours and you didn't bat an eye to hang out with heroes, or the fact you came up to me, worried and wishing me luck._

Chloé pat her purse, humming to herself. She hummed until she got home, deciding that humming would give her father too hopeful of an impression of her day at the book discussion. She went up to her room, where she opened her purse and smiled at Pollen.

“Before you ask,” Pollen flew up, hand on her chin. “I have no idea if it is possible to say no to Hawk Moth's deal. I know the brain is affected, both logic and memory, so it is likely, that when presented a deal, 'no' isn't even in the victim's vocabulary.” Pollen landed on a daisy. Chloé bit her lip.

“That's...kinda sad.” Chloé pursed her lips. “No wonder he was so angry when I tried to refuse getting him the Miraculous, between everyone bending to his will at work, and always getting yes from akumatized victims, he's not used to hearing the word no.”

_Adrien isn't the only one afraid to say no to his father._

“It's supposed to be used for good. Hesitation in heroes gets people killed.” Pollen trailed her fingers along the middle of the daisy.

“So does jumping into things without thinking.” Chloé glanced at her mirror, looking back at Pollen in time to see the Kwami smirk with a raised eyebrow. “I know Pollen.” Chloé shrugged.

_Thinking ahead hasn't been my strength._

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Pollen rolled across the daisy, the flower stem bending. Pollen slid down the petals to the edge of the flowerpot.

“Marinette's the one who's doing all the work. But I'm ready for it to be over with, if that's what you mean.”

“When will the pictures come out again?”

“The magazine announcing the winner won't be out for a few weeks, but the pictures go online for voting the day after the contest.” Pollen jumped down from the flowerpot, turning to look out the window. “And then I can talk to Mr. Agreste.” Chloé sighed as she walked over, standing behind Pollen.

They both stared out the window in silence for a few minutes. Watching as people went about their lives, unaware of the timer starting in Chloé's mind. The countdown was real now, close enough Chloé and Pollen could call it a countdown.

One day until the contest. Two days until the release of the photos. Three (max) days until she presented the photos to Gabriel Agreste. If it worked, it was only a matter of time before things went back to normal. Goodbye villain, goodbye heroes, goodbye Kwamis.

_As crazy as the past few months have been, at least I haven't been entirely alone._

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Model Contest Day!! How does Chloé spend the day, so pivotal to her plan, when all she has to do is wait? Seeking distractions and ways to forget how much rides on Marinette getting Adrien to laugh.

Chloé tried her best to not think about Adrien, Marinette, or the contest while she was training with Barnes. They sparred in the musty cellar, working their way through moves she knew as Chloé, and adjusting to use new assets like her wings to add twists to the old moves. The wings could give her speed, new angles, coming from above, even with the low ceiling of the cellar, gave her an advantage over Barnes.

_Hopefully it's just as useful if it comes down to a fight with Hawk Moth._

After the spar, Barnes handed her another protein shake. Chloé sat on the steps to the cellar, drinking. Barnes was checking the selection of weapons they had been practicing with. Pollen was sitting on Chloé's knee, eating some of her honey, looking up at Chloé.

Chloé could have left, but being underground, hidden from the world, left her worries about the contest far away. She could pretend she didn't have stakes in the contest, could forget she put trust in an old enemy, could stop worrying about the potential reaction of the new enemy.

Even though she wasn't entirely sure where Barnes' loyalties lay, at least he had nothing to do with the contest or the photos. He seemed blissfully unaware of the importance of the day. Barnes let Chloé drink in silence. He at least, didn't question the fact she was reluctant to leave.

While everyone else was scrutinizing her every move, Barnes at least, if he was, did it silently. Silence was something she had come to appreciate, getting fed up of the secrets and the lies which had to permeate everything she said. Silence was preferred to the questions her father asked, and the questions Adrien wanted to ask. So Chloé was okay with drinking her protein shake on the step in the cellar.

“Well,” Chloé finally broke the silence, after finishing the shake, “thanks for the fight Barnes. And the shake.” Barnes nodded, not even looking up from his work. She figured he was just going to let her go do what when needed to do, her deal with Barnes giving her a little bit of freedom, the choice of when to leave and what to accept.

Pollen moved from her knee to her purse, and Chloé left the quiet sanctity of the cellar, to the hustle and bustle of Paris. The hushed whispers she knew, most of them wouldn't be about the contest, but it felt like they were. She felt like everyone knew, and everyone wondered about the results, like somehow, people just knew, Chloé was depending on something to happen. That the contest was more important than some trick to sell more magazines, or giving bored Parisian teens something to vote on during the summer, more merchandise to buy.

_I'm becoming paranoid._

Chloé may have been having issues keeping her identity to herself, but the importance of the contest was known only to Master Fu and the Kwamis. The supernatural beings she knew were on her side, and the man who hadn't taken Pollen away, even though he learned how she had slipped, how she had gone from a girl with good intentions, to giving up and being a pawn.

And maybe Marinette, Nino, and Alya had a small picture, a bit of the truth, just so they would trust her. So they would help her. So she could make this work. But if they knew the truth, she garnered, the whole truth, she figured they would be just as eager as Pollen for her to go to the real heroes.

_Bet they wouldn't suspect me of being one of them. Someone they trust to take down the villain._

Chloé paused outside the ice cream shop she and Sabrina had stopped at. The ice cream store, the first day of summer, everything before that felt like a lifetime away. Complicated. Her life had gotten way too complicated. Chloé checked her phone, surprised Gabriel hadn't asked her about what Adrien had been up to sneaking out.

_He probably doesn't want to drop anything on Adrien before the contest._

Chloé knew the contest will add to Adrien's fame, no matter win or lose. And Adrien was tied so closely to the Agreste fashion line, it too would get more attention.

_I wish I was more confident about which one Gabriel is more worried about._

Chloé clenched her fists, turning away to head home. She still had nerves to settle.

#

Remembering how close the contest was, realizing how close goodbyes were, left a restless Chloé. When she decided to go on her run after the spar she didn't just run the suggested two miles; she ran until her legs were about to give out and she fought to catch her breath. She had nearly doubled it, leaving her exhausted enough for her anxious thoughts to be stalled by the more immediate thoughts of breathing and getting off her feet.

Chloé sat on some stairs which led up to a church. She leaned back with her eyes closed, letting the sun hit her face as she focused on catching her breath. Pollen had tucked herself into a pocket, and the extra warmth on the side of her thigh was torture. Chloé was still breathing heavily, her face coated in sweat, the tiny hairs too short to be pulled into the bun on the top of her head slick and stuck to her neck.

“Are you all right?” Chloé turned her head at the familiar voice, blinking Rose into view, as well as another petite woman just behind her. Rose's eyes widened. “Chloé?” Rose whispered.

_Didn't expect to see me. I didn't expect to run into you either._

Chloé, afraid trying to speak would only make it seem like she was worse off than she was, nodded. “Do you need water?” Chloé held up her water bottle, giving it a little shake, only to realize it was empty. Chloé turned her head to look at her water bottle, giving it a confused look before glaring at it. It had betrayed her. She didn't remember drinking the last of the water.

“Come in dear, we can get you a refill.” The other woman, a slightly taller version of Rose, stepped around Chloé. Chloé turned back to Rose, seeing a hand, and Chloé reached out, letting Rose help her to her feet. Chloé had pushed her limits and having a hand helped her keep her balance.

Chloé followed Rose up the steps. At the doorway, Chloé paused. She turned back to the street, glancing around. The streets weren't too busy, the hot sun acting as a fine deterrent for staying out too long. A flash of red turned the corner, but by that time, the woman was calling out to the girls. Telling them to shut the door and head to the kitchen.

Chloé had caught her breath, and the AC in the church felt nice on her sticky skin. She followed Rose through a hall with stained glass windows, down some stairs, and into a large kitchen with old industrial appliances.

The petite woman, who Chloé realized was Rose's mother, was already taking stuff out of the fridge, a glass of ice water on the counter. “Drink slowly.” The mother pushed a stool over, and Chloe sat, setting her bottle down and wrapping her hands around the glass. It felt nice to her hot hands. “I'm going to make sure the tables and chairs are getting set up. Rose, you can start with the potatoes.” The woman turned her brown eyes to Chloé, “Rest. Cool off.” Chloé nodded, taking a sip. The woman smiled and left the kitchen.

Rose set up across from Chloé. A wooden chopping board, a large knife, and a bag of potatoes. Rose started rinsing and peeling. Chloé sipped, not sure whether to watch Rose or stare down at her water. Rose worked in in quiet efficiency. Chloé closed her eyes for a moment, realizing what she had stumbled upon.

“Soup kitchen day.” Chloe muttered. Rose glanced over, blinking. Chloé cleared her throat. “You and your mother volunteer at a soup kitchen a couple times a month.”

“Yeah,” Rose put the peeled potatoes on the cutting board. “So...” Rose turned back to the sink. “Running?”

“I know right?” Chloé smirked slightly when Rose turned to raise an eyebrow at her. “Chloé Bourgeois, running, willingly? Where's the fire right?” Rose snorted, going back to rinsing and peeling. Rose asked why. “Well,” Chloé took another sip, feeling a little better with each sip. “Fighting takes more cardio endurance than you think.” Chloé looked around, glancing at the small windows tucked up next to the ceiling.

“It's going well then?” Rose finally mumbled.

“Yeah.”

_Considering everything._

Rose's mother returned, nodding at Rose's progress. Then she turned back to Chloé. “Feeling any better?”

“Yes, thank you.” Chloé nodded, taking another sip. The woman grabbed Chloé's empty water bottle, tossing in a few ice cubes and then adding water. The woman looked Chloé over, her lips frowning slightly.

“Keep resting, you still look overheated.” Chloé blinked.

“Mom,”

“Overheating is not to be taken lightly. Your friend is lucky we came when we did.”

“You're right Mrs. Lavillant.” Rose stared at Chloé like she grew a second head. “I pushed myself too hard.”

_I forgot a little too much._

“I'll say,” Rose's mother grabbed a tray full of silverware, setting it down next to Chloé. “You didn't look so good.” Chloé laughed.

“I can imagine.”

_I certainly don't feel my best._

Rose starting cutting the potatoes into chunks. Chloé sipped some more water. Mrs. Lavillant set a pile of napkins next to the silverware. She started wrapping one of each type of silverware in a napkin, before setting it aside. It wasn't done elegantly, just the bottom corner folded up, the other two corners folded together, and then rolled up like a burrito. Chloé took another sip of water, shifting in her seat.

Chloé started rolling up silverware. She focused on on the simple act, pausing to take sips of water every few bundles. Rose blinked at Chloé, but didn't say anything, turning back to cutting potatoes, before tossing them into a pot. Rose's mother worked in silence as well.

It was a quiet rhythm. Rose's cutting was the beat, and the clinking of silverware made an interesting melody. Chloé fell into a somewhat meditative state, relaxing into the work, letting the time slip by and not worrying about the things she couldn't control. She could control the silverware burritos. She had to let the contest play out, and then, she would say what she had to say, and wait for the reaction.

When Chloé and Mrs. Lavillant finished rolling up the silverware, Chloé took the last sip of her water. She blinked at one of the little windows, thinking she had seen a movement there, a glimpse of something, but she shook her head. “Thanks again,” Chloé nodded to Rose and her mother. “I should probably head back home now.” Just because her father accepted Chloé's disappearances, and trusted her to be safe, didn't mean she should continue to make him worry. And she figured at home, she could check her email, or poke around and see if any of the contest staff that were staying at her father's hotel had come back yet, and if they had any gossip for her to eavesdrop on.

“Take care,” Rose's mother waved and smiled, sending Rose with her to make sure Chloé didn't get lost on the way back to the door. Chloé followed Rose quietly, studying the stained glass windows as they walked. “You didn't have to roll up silverware.” Rose mumbled as they approached the door.

“It was the least I could do.” Chloé shrugged it off, not minding the work, and meaning it. She had been horrible to Rose, getting her turned into Princess Fragrance, and not exactly being nice at other times either.

_Consider it an apology, as well as thanks._ _Your mother was kind, and I'm pretty sure she would have been even if I threw back angry words._

“Who would think learning to fight would make you a better person?” Rose and Chloé paused at the door. Chloé blinked and then laughed.

_You don't know the half of it._

“Ironic right?” Chloé saluted Rose with her water bottle. “See you later.” Chloé walked out, stretching in the sunlight. She started walking, glancing back at the church when she reached the corner. Chloé paused, seeing the red haired guy from the ice cream parlor, taking pictures. His camera was aimed toward the church.

_What are the odds?_

The man turned, taking some pictures of other buildings. Chloé shrugged, heading home. She had some time to kill and gossip to hear.

#

Chloé had a snack with Pollen in her room, before getting ready for her reconnaissance mission. She changed into her swimsuit, and grabbed her book, and headed up to the pool. Pollen hid in Chloé's sun hat. Behind her sunglasses, Chloé scanned the roof, picking out a group of four with name brand swim suits and designer accessories. Chloé picked a chair near the middle of the pool, quietly humming to herself as she lathered on sunscreen.

It was a popular day for the pool, families and others taking advantage of the cool water. Chloé leaned back in the chair, holding the book up and pretending to read. She tilted her head slightly, trying to pick up on the conversation of the people she suspected to be involved with the modeling contest.

They were chatting, and at first they weren't really talking about anything Chloé was interested in. There were comments about their swimsuits, about the hotel, comments about the food they got while on set. Although a few of them complained it was food they shouldn't eat because of the high calorie count.

_Adults take forever to get to the interesting gossip._

“Claire, how were the fashion interns this year?”

Chloé smiled, slowly turning a page. She glanced to the side, watching as one woman with a bright blue and white vertical striped bikini shook out her auburn hair.

“They were good. All so very enthusiastic and pretty knowledgeable. Competent in their basic skills too.”

_Yada yada yada. That's why you looked at applications and designs._

“One girl was a little klutzy, but such a sweetie.”

Chloe shifted to the left, just a tiny bit closer to the group.

“And so adorable. She worked with the Agreste boy, they're acquaintances, and her face was almost perpetually pink the whole time.”

_She would blush the entire time._

“They looked cute together, too bad the most adorable moment will be all, hush hush, if ya know what I mean.” The group of contest workers giggled.

_So Marinette did do something._

Chloé snapped her book shut, setting it down on the concrete. She set her hat and glasses aside. She stretched out, before kicking away her flip flops and crossing to the pool. She jumped in, breathing out bubbles as the cool water surrounded her. She pushed off the bottom, coming to the surface with a smile. Something had happened, and since the group of workers were already talking on a new subject, Chloé was content with knowing something had happened. And since the moment was described as adorable, she was pretty confident Marinette had gone through with the plan.

_About time something went right._

Chloé leaned against the side of the pool, before she pulled herself out. She squeezed the excess water out of her ponytail. She wrapped a towel around her shoulder, blinking when one of her father's assistants walked over, holding out her cell phone.

“Miss Bourgeois,” the assistant nodded, “you left this behind, and the maid has said it was going off the whole time she was tidying up. She thinks it must be important.”

Chloé took her phone, seeing a collection of messages, from multiple people. “Thanks,” Chloé mumbled, scrolling through the messages. There was a message from Sabrina, a question about hanging out sometime that week. A message from Gabriel, a time for a meeting, Chloé checked the clock, she thankfully hadn't missed it. Chloé grinned, seeing, for the first time in a while a message from Adrien.

  


**Adrikins:** I thought we agreed to keep tickle spots a secret? ;P

**Chloé:** Thought you could use a laugh. :D

  


While waiting for Adrien to message back, Chloé pursed her lips, seeing Nino seemed adamant in getting in contact with her...again.

  


**Nino:** Operation COPOut, phase smile was a success!

**Nino:** Mari seems a little dazed, but happy.

**Nino:** Alya nearly spit out her lemonade when Mari told us what happened. You have been holding out on your Adrien knowledge apparently. The boy has a tickle spot?

**Nino:** You think you'll talk to the OP soon? I'd like Adrien to be able to come to the going away dinner before I head out of the country for a month.

**Nino:** Geeze, I thought you'd be glued to your phone. Where are you Chloé?

  


Chloé rolled her eyes, giggling since Adrien replied.

  


**Adrikins:** Haha. Well, you better bee-lieve I'll get you back. Consider this a war of laughter. :D

**Chloé:** Oh really? And how exactly do you plan on getting me to laugh?

**Adrikins:** Crazy Hilarious Laughable Outcomes Envisioned

**Chloé:** Let me guess...all part of your plans on your day in Paris adventure when you are free again.

**Adrikins:** With you remember? A whole 24 hrs to get you to laugh.

**Chloé:** I'm not staying awake a whole day, our parents won't let us stay out all night, freedom or not, and by hr 20, I'll be insufferable.

**Adrikins:** We'll see about that.

**Chloé:** Crazy talk

**Adrikins:** So is the idea that you are in a book club.

**Chloé:** Dad's orders.

**Adrikins:** Figured. Never too late to join in the Agreste exciting summer school.

**Chloé:** Then I wouldn't have a lot of time for MMA

**Adrikins:** Stop making your knuckles bleed.

**Chloé:** Don't be such a sour puss.

**Adrikins:** How's your secret problems?

**Chloé:** Looking up.

**Adrikins:** Need anything?

**Chloé:** Just time.

**Adrikins:** Soooo...you need a pocket watch? ;)

**Chloé:** Very funny.

**Adrikins:** Sorry. You need an egg timer. Or one of those mini hourglasses, so we can just flip it as needed.

**Chloé:** Don't you have a tutor to be listening too?

**Adrikins:** They're sick. So I'm 'free'.

**Adrikins:** Have you heard about Nino's dinner thing?

**Chloé:** I know it is a thing. And it's...soon? I haven't been invited or anything.

**Adrikins:** Next week. Asked my father about it.

  


Another message from Nino interrupted her talk with Adrien.

  


**Nino:** You haven't given up on COPOut, right?

**Chloé:** Of course not. Once the pictures are posted I'll talk to Mr. Agreste.

**Nino:** Oh good.

**Nino:** Mari wanted me to remind you to be careful.

**Chloé:** I'll be fine. I have a thick skin.

**Nino:** Good luck, from the three of us.

**Chloé:** Thanks.

  


**Adrikins:** It wasn't even a surprise when he said no.

**Chloé:** I'm sorry.

**Adrikins:** Up for games at Mari's?

**Chloé:** 2nite? Have to get up early, talk instead?

**Adrikins:** Sure. You call, I'll be waiting.

**Chloé:** Sometimes I wonder if you are an insomniac.

**Adrikins:** Talk later fencing

**Chloé:** L8er

  


Chloé glanced at the clock sighing. “One last outing today,” Chloé mumbled as she put her hat back on and gathered her stuff.

_He was waiting for Adrien to be out of the house._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to WilhelmAres who pointed out in the comments how "Chill the Overprotective Parent Out" can be abbreviated to COPOut! And considering texting lingo it seemed appropriate to have Nino shorten it thusly!
> 
> And, as always, thanks for reading, kudos, and comments!! :D


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé and Gabriel have a chat about Adrien's late nights. Then Chloé and Adrien have a little chat...and sometimes Adrien isn't all that oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bold used in this chapter are not used to surround trigger warnings, just for extra emphasis since the words are already italicized as Chloé's thoughts.
> 
> Grammar edit: Fixed a "you're" to "your" in the dialogue between Chloé and Adrien. Thanks again Crisis21!

Gabriel was standing by the windows when Chloé walked in. He turned his head slightly, gesturing for her to come closer.

“How was reconnaissance?” He faced the window again, clasping his hands behind his back.

“Good.” Chloé stood at the windows as well, but made sure she was more than an arm's length away. She tucked her hands into her pockets.

“Was he up to anything...unsavory?”

_Can you really imagine your son being unsavory?_

“Nope.” Chloé shifted her weight to her heels. “Nothing unsavory. Nothing unsafe.”

“But still,” Gabriel pulled his glasses away and then pinched the bridge of his nose. “What exactly, is the appeal, of going out that late at night?”

“Well,” Chloé carefully shifted her weight back forward.

_Careful. I have a bomb lined up for tomorrow. I won't live through getting him angry twice._

“He likes stars.” Chloé said the first night related excuse she could come up with. Gabriel looked over with a raised eyebrow. “You know, since the astronomy tutor last summer. Especially after hearing about all the physics behind stars and gravity and black holes.” Gabriel blinked. Chloé snapped her mouth shut.

_Don't oversell. Especially a lame excuse as that._

“Stargazing,” Gabriel said slowly as he turned back to the window. Chloé bit her tongue. “Never mentioned that before.”

“When was the last time you two actually talked?” Chloé shifted her weight away from Gabriel. “Sir.” She added on, though she was pretty sure it was a useless addition.

“He asked me about going to have dinner at a friend's earlier today.” Chloé expected his words to be sharp, annoyed, ready to throw this contradiction right in her face. But the words hung in the air, too heavy to laugh at, too light to really have meaning.

_Not sure if that's considered as talking._

“Oh.” Was all Chloé trusted herself to say.

“Were you also invited to, er, that Nino's dinner?”

_He remembered his name. That's...better than nothing._

“No,” Chloé waved a hand, rolling her eyes. “Not exactly on the invite list. Kinda goes with the territory of being a massive bitch.”

_If I'm not going...will that change your mind?_

Gabriel looked at her, pursing his lips. He put his glasses back on before turning to his desk. “You are dismissed.”

_You could have asked Adrien. I'm sure he would have told you that Nino would rather choke on his own tongue than extend the invitation to me._

Chloé left, deciding not to question him, since he didn't seem angry at her. Didn't really seem angry at all. Surprisingly.

#

Chloé flopped onto bed after a quiet dinner with her father. She would have thought the lack of akumas would have meant the tension in his shoulders would have gone down, but for as almost chill as Gabriel had seemed, her father was wound up. It didn't seem to have anything to do with her, as their conversation was light. It had to just be the general tension he was always under in the last few days before his big yearly speech.

“Less than a day now Pollen.” Chloé sighed. Pollen walked across Chloé's stomach.

“Shouldn't you be excited?”

_If I was one hundred percent sure it was going to work._

“I am.” Chloé sat up, Pollen tumbled to Chloé's lap. Chloé glanced out her window. “I mean, it's exciting. Adrien will be free, I'll be free, and the city will be safe. What's not to be excited for?” Chloé grinned. Pollen rolled her eyes.

_Sneaky little trap._

“If it works.” Chloé mumbled. “I know.”

“Why'd you push yourself so hard running?”

“Because I liked the feeling of forgetting the odds stacked against me.” Pollen balanced on Chloé's big toe.

“Do you think Gabriel will listen to reason?”

“Well,” Chloé put her chin in her hand, “he seemed...contemplative today. That's...well not exactly new. But it was a different kind of contemplation, not scheming or decisive business moves, or manipulation of me or his Champions kind of contemplation. I think.”

“You didn't have anything better than stargazing up your sleeves?” Pollen raised an eyebrow at Chloe.

_I probably should have._

“Sometimes, it's best to keep it simple.” Chloé watched the sky start to change colors.

_I have enough lies to keep track off. At least this one kinda makes sense._

“Does Adrien even like stars?”

“The physics of space and stars intrigue him. One of his phone wallpapers was a star chart.”

_If only as a study reminder for the tests the Astronomy tutor gave us. Though, I think I made more use of it than he did._

“I know it sounds lame,” Chloé looked back at Pollen, “but I know Adrien and star gazing was the only night activity that would make sense and not freak Gabriel out any more.” Pollen nodded. Chloé returned her gaze to the window. Orange and yellow were taking over the blue. “Besides, what's one more stretch of the truth when it could all end tomorrow?”

“And if it doesn't?”

“If Gabriel questions me further about the stars thing, I can always go with how I'm out of touch with Adrien, because of the whole, you know, massive bitch thing. Seemed to shut him up today.”

_Out of guilt? Secret satisfaction that I followed the deal so well?_

“As long as you have a plan.” Pollen fluttered over to the daisies. Chloé sighed and leaned back on her bed. She started counting down the minutes until Gorilla made his last check on Adrien before turning in himself.

#

The moment the clocked turned 10:02 Chloé called Adrien. He answered on the first ring.

“Hi Chlo.” It was a tired, but happy whisper that greeted her.

“Hi Adrien.” Chloé couldn't help but grin. Pollen curled up on her shoulder, underneath the phone. “Anything in particular you wanted to talk about?”

“You surprised me, I mean. First, you told someone my secret tickle spot, but then it turns out you told Marinette of all people. Marinette Dupain-Cheng? I mean, I know you nominated her, so, what's the endgame?”

“Endgame?”

“Yeah, it's part of a bigger scheme? Like with the paparazzi on the Eiffel Tower. I mean, otherwise you wouldn't have told Marinette. You hate her.”

_Hate is a little strong...but I'll go along with it._

“Well, considering the girl can't even say a sentence straight in your presence, I knew telling her your favorite jokes were out of the question.”

“Chlo.”

“Adrikins.”

“I know you're up to something.”

“Yeah, and I already told you, I have some things I'm dealing with.” Chloé forced a little chuckled out. “And I told you I'd get your freedom too, remember that little chat?”

“I remember.” Adrien cleared his throat. “Speaking of chats, well, my father asked me some questions after I got home from fencing.”

_Did he actually suck it up and ask you what you've been doing sneaking out at night? Or maybe ask you about Nino's dinner and why you want to go so badly?_

“Oh,” Chloé kept her voice calm, though her mind kept bombarding her with questions, “what did he ask you?”

“Well, asking might be the wrong word...it felt...more like a pop quiz. He was asking me a bunch of stuff about stars and space, and I don't know, it seems weird. Considering he replaced Astronomy with Philosophy this summer.”

_Was he trying to catch me in a lie? Or is he socially inept enough that even an attempt at talking to his son about his interest turns into a quiz instead of well, talking?_

“Did he say anything about why he was asking you a bunch of astronomy questions?”

“No,” Chloé could picture Adrien's eye roll. “Does he ever explain any of his reasons to me?”

“Well, you've never explained his reasons to me.” Chloé stood and moved to the window. “But, do you ever ask him?”

“He tells me what he thinks I need to know, then he either dismisses me, or leaves himself. There's no time for anything but a yes sir. You know how he is.”

_Too well actually._

“If anybody could get away with pressing for an explanation, it would be you.”

“That's the exact opposite of true. One slip up and I pay for weeks. I either be perfect in his eyes to show the world, or I can be flawed in isolation.”

“Someone's pessimistic tonight.”

_Seriously, of all the times to be a downer, it's tonight, when tomorrow I'm going to throw myself at your father's mercy, again, to free you._

“But I'm not wrong.” Chloé sighed. “Admit it Chlo, I'm not wrong.”

_The things I could admit..._

“Fine. You're right. Your father is a monster, an absolutely horrible human who uses your freedom as leverage to achieve perfection when it is an impossible thing to achieve. He sends a bodyguard with you not for your safety, but for his peace of mind that he still has his best asset for his company at his beck and call.”

_Is he?_

“I didn't say he was a monster.”

“Adrien,” Chloé sighed.

_Sure, you stick up **for** your father, but can't stand up **to** your father when he is being unreasonable._

“Make up your mind. I try to humanize him, be optimistic, and you shut me down. I turn him evil and join your pessimism, and you defend him.”

“Make up your mind. You're the one who the other night defended him, and then...I don't know...you just. Other times when we complain about our parents, I could tell you were being sarcastic. This time...you just sounded bitter.”

_Involuntary bitterness._

“Well, it's just, it's so repetitive Adrien. It doesn't matter what I say about him. In the end you clearly need to talk to him about some things.”

“He clearly doesn't want to talk to me.”

_He didn't want to talk to me either. I just demanded he do so._

“When was the last time you tried? Like, just talking to him. Not going in and asking for permission to do something with your tail stuck between your legs thinking ahead of time that he'll say no.”

“But he does say no. All the time.”

“He let you go to school this year.”

_Despite realizing it would be a fairly dangerous place with my bitchiness giving rise to his Champions._

“With strings attached.”

_Your strings were nothing compared to mine._

“I don't know what to tell you Adrien. I can't read his mind. He can't read your mind. How is he supposed to know how you feel if you don't tell him?”

“Your father seems to know.”

_He doesn't always._

“He knows that when I'm unhappy I bother him until I get the thing I want to make me happy, whereas if I am happy, I leave him alone. You, act the same all time.”

“Because I like the little bit of freedom I do have, thank you very much.”

“You're impossible sometimes, you know that.”

“So are you.”

_What am I supposed to do?_

There was silence for a minute, Chloé scooping a sleeping Pollen off her shoulder and placing her in the hive drawer. “Chlo?”

“Still here.”

“Did you ever worry your father would leave too?”

_Oh. Is that why you strive for perfection even though it makes you miserable? Why it is always 'yes sir' and never raising your voice and never fighting with him?_

“No,” Chloe twirled her ponytail around her fingers. “I never thought about that. I guess...even at that age, I knew he wouldn't leave being mayor, and as long as I was, well, here in Paris, that meant, he couldn't leave me.” Chloé pressed her forehead against the glass of her window. “At least, not without the press ripping him to shreds.”

_I guess, I remember hearing the news, and the gossip about my mother leaving and they said he was a good father to keep me, and to raise me on his own._

“Your father isn't going to leave you Adrien.” Chloé said, when Adrien went quiet.

“Sometimes, it feels like he already has.”

“Adrien-”

“He wouldn't let me in when mom left. He barely says anything to me, and sometimes I swear, when he sees me, all he sees is the parts of her I inherited.”

_Adrien. You've, never-_

“I know he misses her. And so do I, but he seems determined to practically forget her.”

“You think he's trying to forget her? But he has the portrait of her in his office.”

_Not to mention he is trying to wish her back with the Miraculous._

“I don't know. But, he was different when she was around.”

“She wouldn't put up with his crap.” This got a little chuckle out of Adrien.

“At least, she got him to compromise. And to talk.” Adrien sighed. “I'm not trying to be pessimistic. I do like learning, and I don't mind modeling, in fact...I don't know. I agreed when I was younger because I thought it meant I could get closer to my father, you know? Just now, sometimes I wonder if he forgot I'm still a kid.”

“You could ask him.”

“Very funny Chloé.”

“I'm serious. Trust me, direct questions are so much better and turn out less awkward in the end than beating around the bush.”

“Like when your father accused you of being pregnant?”

“I thought I said we weren't going to talk about that ever again?” Adrien laughed.

“Consider it payback for telling someone my tickle spot.”

“Well, it worked didn't it?”

_Stupid question._

“Yeah. I mean, you weren't wrong. I needed a laugh. A laugh as me. It helped that I wasn't suspecting it. I reached out to catch Marinette, and then, after a moment of her stuttering thanks, she just, reached up and tickled me.”

“Did she say anything afterwards?”

“She mumbled something I didn't catch because the photographer was making a fuss. Marinette turned bright red though.”

_No surprise there._

“You know, sometimes, Marinette reminds me of someone. Two people actually.”

“Who?” Chloé thought about all the people she knew that Adrien knew, their classmates and then all the other rich kids they were forced to associate on occasion. None of them seemed to be much like Marinette.

“Well, you know...” Chloé turned her back to the window, pressing her back against the cool glass. “Occasionally, on a good day, you.” Chloe let out a strange gurgle. She then attempted to clear her throat. “Hear me out,” Adrien cut her off before Chloe could deny it, “you're always helping me and she's always helping everybody, and well, you've been a little better now, and you both care a lot you just, well, care about less people because you keep a lot of people out. But, those you care about you two both care really deeply.”

_You and Pollen would agree I guess._

“And I mean, you are both competitive, like with the racing game.”

“I get it Adrien.”

“You're not going to argue?”

“I don't actually hate her.”

“Oh. You've been jealous. That actually makes more sense.” Chloé snorted. Leave it to Adrien to just accept her jealousy like accepting her favorite food was pancakes.

“Who else does she remind you of?” Chloé pursed her lips, preparing herself for what she saw was inevitable.

“Do you remember that one model that got into acting just before my mother disappeared? Marley something?”

“Marley Hannis?”

_Well...at least we aren't going back into mother territory again?_

“Yeah her. The one model you didn't automatically try to scare away with the whole 'Adrikins' act.”

_Because she wasn't after you for fame or fortune. She actually wanted to get to know the you the cameras didn't see._

“How does Marinette remind you of her?”

“Well,” Adrien dragged out the word. “I mean, Marley hid it better I think, the whole, being able to control emotions when modeling and acting and all that, but occasionally she would be all red faced and stutter too, remember?”

_I remember all right. The one conversation you two had about science both bored me and made me want to gag._

“And I asked you what all the blushing and the stuttering, and the laughing even at my lamest puns meant.” Chloe gulped. “And you said,” Adrien cleared his throat, “that means she has a crush on you dummy.” Adrien squeaked out in a bad impression of Chloé.

_Yeah. I certainly said that._

“Does...” Adrien cleared his throat and went back to talking normally, “Marinette have a crush on me too?”

_You aren't completely oblivious then._

“You think she'd tell me?” Chloé huffed. “Of all people?”

“Marley didn't tell you. But you were pretty sure she did.”

“Well, I can't read minds remember.”

“But you know people better than I do.”

_Only out of necessity._

“I make guesses, based on body language and what I hear eavesdropping.”

_Usually pretty accurate guesses if I do say so myself._

“So, what's your guess on Marinette?”

_It's freaking obvious she has fallen for you and fallen hard. It's almost painful to watch her try to talk to you normally because she built you in her head into a perfect being, not helped by your own actual quest to be perfect. And now that she's coming out of the idealistic phase, and seeing you, and being brave to help you even though it was embarrassing for her, it's almost...it's weird to think she probably could care for you as much as I do. Hers in a more romantic fashion, but still._

Chloe cleared her throat when Adrien said her name again. “Well, I mean, does it matter if she is crushing on you? You're in love with Ladybug.”

“That doesn't mean I should, what, ignore this? Or, accidentally hurt her? What am I supposed to do?”

_You're asking me? What am I supposed to say?_

“Your best course of action, might be ignoring it until she brings it up.”

_If she ever gets the courage._

“Isn't that...deceitful?”

“Not really. I mean, you don't know for sure her feelings until she tells you. And she wouldn't know yours unless you told her. Besides, maybe it's less of a crush and more like, starstruck, considering your father is like, the major fashion icon in Paris, the business she wants to get into.”

_Though she might not be his biggest fan now since she knows he is the one always keeping you away from the rest of us mere mortals._

“Oh. And that's why you pulled out your Adrikins act.” Chloé thunked her head on the window.

“She's not your friend because of your father. She's your friend because you are awesome. Marinette wouldn't intentionally use anyone like that.” Chloé turned and poked at the soil in her daisy pots. “Remember when she thought you were the one to put gum on her seat and she yelled at you? She knew who you were the moment she laid eyes on you, but she still treated you like any school bully who put gum on her seat.”

“You mean, she treated me like you.” Chloé snorted.

“Exactly. She doesn't treat people as stepping stones to gain favor. And now that she has seen you aren't anything like me, she treats you nicely.”

“You're not actually going to give me your opinion on whether or not she has a crush on me are you?”

_I've been cruel enough to her. Revealing this would be worse than the other things I have said to her._

“Nope.” Chloé flicked the traces of dirt from her fingers.

“Then...why the Adrikins act?”

_I was afraid she would take you away from me. I thought it would be the one thing to rile her up enough to get akumatized._

“I was making sure the class knew that if they tried to use you, or hurt you, they'd have to deal with me.”

_That sounds more noble._

“I'm not helpless or completely clueless you know.”

“I know, I just, sometimes I fear you are too nice.”

“And usually I think you're too mean. Which is why no one believes me when I say you're not as bad as you seem.”

_I didn't realize you still tried to defend me._

“Well aren't we a pair of opposites attracting.”

“We have magnetic personalities.” Adrien laughed. Chloé rolled her eyes. “You know you set me up for that.” Chloé grinned.

“I know. It kills me to admit it, but I've missed your puns.”

“Chlo?” Chloé hummed in response. “You're un-bee-lievable.” Chloé held back a snort. “You can be sweet as honey.” Chloé snorted. “You are sting-tastic. Tiny but mighty. You defy the laws of physics.” Chloé giggled.

“Really, had to use a physics joke?”

“What can I say? Bumble bees shouldn't be able to fly. And you know, neither should humans, but you do.” Chloe rolled her eyes. “Your venom really gets to the point of the matter.” Chloe laughed. “There we go.”

“You know most of those were pretty lame.”

“Got you to laugh.”

“You've always been good at that.”

“You too. You planned the thing with Marinette in advance. Even if you won't tell me the bigger picture.”

_You wouldn't be laughing anymore if I did._

“I can't just want my best friend to laugh? Maybe win the best smile category.”

“Bragging rights. I see. Look out world, Chloé Bourgeois is best friends with the teen model with the best smile. That'll make people bow to you.”

“Adrien Agreste is best friends with the mayor's daughter, the girl whose best qualities include money, punctuality, and a sharp tongue. People will be lining up, if only in futile attempts to avoid my venom.”

“It wouldn't kill you not to push everyone but me and Sabrina away.”

“It wouldn't kill you to try talking to your father.” Chloé quickly glanced at her phone, noting the time before she pressed it back to her ear.

“-end of summer. I'll talk to my father.” Chloé asked him to repeat. “If you make one new friend by the end of summer. I'll talk to my father. Or at least, try to have a real conversation with him.”

_He's betting against me? He's on._

“Deal.”

“And friends you make as Queen Bee don't count.” Chloé sighed.

“Fine. And you have to tell your father at least one aspect you are unhappy with in your attempt at a real conversation. And if he doesn't engage in conversation, then I'll-”

“You won't have to do anything.”

“I was just going to offer sneaking you some sweets to cheer you up.”

_Or...maybe more, but I've already got a lot on my plate._

“Oh, well, that's fine. I just, don't want you to feel obligated about doing anything too extreme.”

_Too late._

“Me? Extreme?” Chloé rolled her eyes. “C'mon Adrien, don't you remember I'm lazy as hell.”

“You rigged a cupcake tower to fall on a male model who tripped me when we arrived at one of the parties.”

_Totally worth it._

“You don't have proof.”

“I've got at least three other party prank examples. And I'm pretty sure they are all caught on video somewhere.”

“No one complained.”

“Your father's the mayor, your best friend is one of the names in the industry most of these kids were in, and your other good friend is the police chief's daughter. And while they were embarrassing, no one was injured or anything, so there really wasn't any point in complaining.”

“See? If I were extreme bones would have been broken.”

_Or worse._

“Just focus on making a new friend without making yourself any more enemies.”

“I'll try. You better be thinking of the impassioned speech about more freedom you'll give to your father.”

“A whole speech now? Don't make this harder than it already is.”

“He might surprise you, with an actual human response.”

“He might not surprise me, and just give me the raised eyebrows over his glasses as usual.”

“Guess you'll have to tell me all about it.”

“After you prove you've got a new friend.”

“Yeah yeah yeah.” Chloé checked the time again, turning what would have been a yawn into a sigh.

“Ready for bed?”

“Well, I have to get up early tomorrow, so I should probably get some sleep.”

“Sweet dreams Chlo.”

“You too Adrikins.”

“Next time, we should start brainstorming on a nickname you can use when you aren't trying to keep people away from me.” Chloe chuckled.

“But I love my Adrikins. Such a dedicated model. And did you know we took baths together-”

“That was one time! When we were like, two.” Adrien laughed. “Good night Chlo.”

“Good night Adrien.” Chloé didn't hang up. Adrien didn't either. For a few heartbeats they just listened to the other person's breathing.

_Goodbyes, even temporary ones are hard._

“When was the last time we fell asleep with the phones still on?” Adrien whispered.

“I think we were twelve. My school had a mother daughter thing and Lizzie and her mom took me, and I was annoyed because my father had sent in pictures of little me with mom and I had to stare at them and not cry and I hadn't even really wanted to go, but everyone was making it a big deal that I was somehow 'such a big girl' even without a mother. Like my happiness and strength of character depended on her even though _she_ actually made the choice to _leave_. Not like she died or something. And even if she did, that wouldn't mean I couldn't grow up and be normal.”

“Yeah. Did you know I asked my mom to take you?”

_You...did?_

“She said that if you asked her, she would go. But before I could suggest it, you said Lizzie's mom had offered to take you with them.”

“I don't think it would have mattered too much.”

_Except she was the woman who brought you to me when I was at my worst. The one who insisted on keeping our play dates somewhat consistent even though she didn't have her friend to talk to._

“You're probably right.”

_Ever thought about the irony that our moms brought us together, and yet their leaving tied us even more closely together than if they were still here?_

“That was when we decided we'd take turns hanging up. Since our fathers did notice and care that we had fallen asleep with the call still active.”

“Yeah, though, I can't remember who hung up the last time we talked.” Chloé pressed a finger to her chin.

_When even was that?_

“You did. The night I called you, super excited to be allowed to go to school and asking you describe everything and tell me more about the teachers and other kids. Eventually you told me I would find out for myself, that you needed to sleep if you were to deal with an excited me and a bunch of other kids, and you hung up.”

_The night before I started keeping up with my end of the bargain that brought you to school in the first place._

“I guess, in all the excitement, I forgot.”

_The drama. The words. The fights. The fact we stopped talking after you saw me at my meanest. All of that blurred that last late night talk from my memory._

“So, I guess I'll have to hang up first. Let you get your beauty sleep. Don't let the bed bugs bite.”

“Same to you. You've already been bitten by the love bug.” Adrien chuckled, and then it was cut off. The dial tone rang in Chloé's ear. She cut the connection and then tucked herself under the covers.

She glanced at her window one last time. She made a wish, even though she didn't see a shooting star, and then, she closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé is used to the press and their role in her father's career. She knows the unspoken rules they follow during her father's speech. Chloé does everything she is supposed too...until the press breaks the rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Happy Holiday Season Bonus Chapter! Enjoy!

Chloé groaned at the quick knocks at her door. She forced herself out of bed, waving Pollen's look away, and opened the door to glare at her father's assistant. The one who had dealt with Chloé's pregnancy test.

This time at least, in her hands was a package Chloé was more willing to accept. “Dress and accessories. You have one hour before meeting your father in the lobby to go to City Hall.” They had to go so her father could give his yearly speech. Chloé nodded as she grabbed the dress bag and the other small bag from the assistant. Chloé shut the door with her foot, and then headed to her bathroom.

Chloé did her makeup, though she could have had someone do it for her, she much preferred the time to herself, before she had to deal with smiling for cameras and avoiding getting a microphone shoved in her face.

Chloé gave Pollen a rundown of the morning, speech and questions, and posing for photos, and then her father took her to lunch. Usually some of the press tried to follow, and there were more pictures, occasionally awkward questions, and then after they got back to the hotel, Chloé was free again.

_Just over a year since Adrien's mother left._

Chloé slipped on the new dress. It was burgundy with a heart neckline and ruffled sleeves covering her shoulders. The hem hit just above her knee and the skirt was loose. The dress cinched around her waist. She got matching heels, two inches, and a small heart shaped purse that clasped shut. Chloé curled the ends of her hair, leaving it down.

“You look so pretty!” Pollen flew around Chloé, grinning.

“Thanks Pollen.” Chloé opened the purse, glad it was a little bigger than the clutch she usually got for the speech.

Chloé left her room, finding the assistant, as usual, waiting by the elevator. Chloé entered with her, leaning slightly against the back of the elevator. Chloé felt the eyes of the assistant on her, but she focused on the door, her thoughts already on what would happen after the speech.

“This doesn't match,” Chloé looked up, in time to slap the hand away from her hair.

“Leave the hair comb alone.” She hissed. The assistant frowned.

“That's not one of the approved accessories.” She eyed the hair comb, but the woman didn't make a move toward it again.

“I don't care.”

_You, of all people, are not going to take Pollen away from me. Even if it's just because you think it clashes with the rest of my ensemble._

The elevator dinged. Chloé walked out, ahead of the assistant, joining her father behind the main desk. He smiled at her, and the assistant had to ruin the moment.

“Sir, the bee hair comb doesn't match, but she refused to remove it.” Chloé glared at the assistant, a tirade already being formed in her mind.

“Honey,” a quiet plea from her father. She glanced over at him. He was in a matching burgundy suit, silver cuff links and watch. André's lips were pursed and he had one hand out, hovering just above her shoulder.

_Don't mess this up._

Chloé knew this was important. She knew how much planning and effort went into this one big speech, meant to carry him through to the next election, barring any unplanned incidents. Like every major akuma attack.

Chloé swallowed her words.

_No bratty spoiled rant, no akuma._

Chloé reached up, slowly, wrapping her fingers around the Miraculous. She tucked it under her hair at the back of her head, where it would hopefully, stay hidden.

“Happy now?” Chloé rolled her eyes, flouncing over to her father to grab his arm. “We all perfectly matched now?” Chloé raised an eyebrow at the assistant. She nodded, before tapping away on her table, checking her notes. Chloé's father pat her hand.

“Thank you Chloé.”

_I owe you. For a lot._

Chloé looked away, fidgeting with the strap of her purse. The last few details went over her head, but they were all the same. Don't look too happy, don't look too serious, don't say anything unapproved to the press, don't fidget during the speech, and defiantly, look happy when posing for pictures.

_They act like I haven't been hearing all this advice since I was three._

Being treated like she was a child, or an idiot, when she was neither, always made this day start off with a sour taste.

#

The ride to City Hall, where the outdoor stage was set up, and where the press was waiting for them, was quiet. Chloe twisted the hem of her dress in her hands, smoothing it out, and repeated the process. No one dared to comment in the car, because this, was Chloé's effort to get all of her fidgeting out now, so she wouldn't do it while she had to listen to her father's speech in front of the press.

_Still as a statue._

Her mother had tried to make it a game. The statue game. They used to practice for a few days before the speech. Chloé had to sit, in the same uncomfortable folding chair that she would have during the speech, for as long as the speech and the questions were supposed to take, and an extra fifteen minutes, because delays were expected. Chloé would be in the same dress, same shoes, and her hair would be done and her makeup, and she would be posed on the balcony so she could get used to feeling the sun on her and the wind and learn not to react.

Her mother bribed her. Promises of sweets, of new toys, anything to convince Chloe to keep practicing, to learn how to be still as a statue.

_Only once a year._

As if that were an excuse for the practices. That to be seen and not heard was only enforced once a year, was to be thought of as a blessing. To be forced to hold in all the youthful energy just once a year, was asking nothing. Like to do it once a year was a small price to pay for all the times she didn't have too, and all the other freedoms she had.

_And it isn't much._

Chloé understood that now. But at ages three, four, and five, she fought it, hard. And while she was better at the actual speech, she knew there had been comments on her fidgeting and her behavior.

And then her mother was gone. No one forced her to practice. And when the day of the speech approached, Chloé learned they weren't planning on having her be seated on stage like she usually was.

It was an outrage to her at the age of six. And to prove them all wrong, she put the uncomfortable chair in the middle of the hotel lobby, and sat, still as a statue, perfectly modest, for four straight hours.

Nobody asked her why she suddenly wanted to sit on stage when she fought it every other year. Chloé herself didn't remember now, why she was so insistent. She still hated it, sitting on stage and being perfect. It was exhausting.

Six year old Chloé, if anyone had bothered asking, would have said, “I don't want Daddy to be alone on stage.”

The stage was reserved for family, once the speech started, even his assistants were sent to sit in the front row. Without her mother, Chloé was the only family left.

Ever since she was six, Chloé would raise hell the rest of the year. She would whine and bitch and be a pain in the ass. But once a year, she was on her best behavior.

_Even Gabriel Agreste couldn't bribe me to screw up today._

The car stopped. Chloé and her father unbuckled. André looked at his daughter, smiling. She smiled back. With a nod, the door was opened. André stepped out first, holding out a hand for Chloé. She took the hand, letting her father help her out of the car. Everyone knew she could get out on her own, but it was all about the image, a show for the press.

A father helping his daughter out of a car. Father and daughter walking like a matching set to the stage. A father and daughter, surviving, staying strong, even though the woman who pushed the man into politics had long since walked out of the picture. The saying goes that every great man has a great woman at his side, or behind the scenes when history kept woman from having much of a spotlight. The cameras captured Chloé and her father walk to the stage.

_Without his wife, the only woman he has, is me._

In front of the podium, André kissed his daughter's cheek and she straightened his already straight tie. Just like every other year. Then Chloé walked over to stand in front of the uncomfortable chair. Not really the same one, but the same kind. She stood, head held high, hands clasped gently behind her back, dress swaying in the wind, as the press got in pictures, as the assistants did the last sound check and made sure everything was perfect.

When André put his hands on the side of the podium, it was Chloé's cue to sit. She smoothed her dress under her butt as she sat, flattening the skirt over her lap. She crossed her right ankle over her left, folded her hands in her lap, and then turned her head slightly to watch her father's profile during the speech.

_Still as a statue._

The secret was, Chloé didn't even listen to the speech. She let her mind wander where she wanted, where she needed it, so as to forget she had a body that could move in the first place. Even if the place was unpleasant, as in thinking about how to present the photos of Adrien's real smile to Gabriel Agreste. And how she should react to his possible reactions. It was an uncomfortable setting, but there at least, Chloé forgot the chair, the wind, the sun, the dress, the heels, the makeup, and forgot the teeth of the hair comb were brushing uncomfortably against a different part of her head.

Even when the speech ended, and the time came for questions, Chloé didn't stir. Her father's voice was the same, just different words, punctuated by different voices, some familiar from other press events or the previous years' speeches. Chloé did start to return her focus to the event, so she would know when she finally got to stand again. The questions began to take form, she began to register the answers, even though they didn't have any particular bearing on her.

She was well behaved. She had been still as a statue. She had performed the walk, the straightening of the tie, and she had done so perfectly. It had been enough, since she was seven, to be perfect on stage, to render her invisible when the time came for questions.

Chloé knew the press wasn't supposed to ask about her. She wasn't supposed to be mentioned in the questions. She wasn't supposed to be part of the report, other than how she had been there to support her father. These were the more journalistic members of the media, any and all tabloid representatives turned away, not approved for this speech.

But this year, someone broke the unspoken rule.

“How does it feel to know that your daughter has been linked directly to at least two dozen of the akuma attacks on this city?” Chloé had never paid attention to the introductions of the reporters, so she had no idea who said this. She turned her head to the audience, for the first time since she was six, ending her stillness early.

Chloé blinked more rapidly as the cameras flashed, directly at her. Blinded by the lights, she threw an arm up in front of her face. Her father started to say something, but was cut off by an assistant or security. The sound cut out, and she turned again, realizing too late, her father was being ushered off the stage by security. One of them was reaching for Chloé as well, but she was always a lesser priority, and with most of security diverted to her father, it left Chloé vulnerable. And it emboldened the press.

By the time Chloé remembered she had legs, the press was on stage, cutting her off from her father. Camera flashes left her dazed, microphones shoved in her face, questions overlapping, assaulting her.

“Did you ever notice how akuma attacks happen around you a lot?”

“Have any of the victims called you out as the antagonist making them upset before they were akumatized?”

“Do you realize how much you have helped Hawk Moth to terrorize Paris?”

“Did your father ever suggest anger management or behavioral therapy?”

“Are you still seeing the therapist you were seeing back when you were a child?”

“Did you refuse help? Or did the help refuse you?”

“Have you been repressing this anger since your mother left?”

“Have you ever thought what your mother would say had she been witness to your actions regarding the akumatizations linked to you?”

“Is this some kind of angsty teenage plot to get back at the mother who abandoned you?”

Chloé felt a hand on her shoulder. Security tried to push the microphones away, to make a path to escort her back to the car, back to her father. Chloé clenched her fists, knowing how she was expected to behave, by her father and his staff, and by the press.

_I'm not a grieving kid anymore!_

“This is not about _my_ fucking mother!” Chloé shook off the hand of security, slipping out of her heels and pushing her own way through the press. She held the heels out, points ready, reminding her of her stinger. The crowd made way, and she marched, barefoot, alone, off the stage and to the car, where the rest of security was keeping her father, despite his attempts to push past them.

Seeing Chloé approach, they pushed her father into the car, surrounding Chloé and bringing her in, swallowing her into their circle of protection a little too late. Chloé ducked into the car, tossing her heels to the floor, and jamming the seat buckle in.

The car started moving. “Chloé-”

“In your opinion,” Chloé didn't want to hear about it, didn't want to deal with what happened in a moving car, when she didn't have an escape. “would it be better for us to finish up the morning with lunch out as the plans say? To let the smaller and tabloid presses catch us acting normal after the bad ending at your speech. Or, would it be better to boycott the press entirely and just, go home?” Her father gaped at her. “I'm good either way, just if we are going ahead with the plans, I'll need to be mentally prepared.”

_I can't explode again._

André rolled down the window divider between passengers and the front seat. “Take us home.” He commanded. The assistant next to the driver turned.

“But sir, you are expected at-”

“I said take us home!” Everyone flinched. “Cancel the reservation, don't bother telling the press the change. Call ahead to the hotel restaurant and have them send up food to my suite, for the two of us.”

“Yes sir.” André rolled up the divider again, before turning to Chloé. Chloé blinked at him.

“I'm sorry honey.” He pulled her into a hug. “Damn press turning coincidences into a witch hunt.” He mumbled behind Chloé's ear.

_I'm sorry I'm the witch to Hawk Moth's villainy._

“No, I'm sorry.” Chloé shouldn't have said anything. She had gotten caught up on the wrong detail, and didn't distance herself from the problem, only her mother. The way she claimed her mother had nothing to do with the incidents, only left a hole in the logic. What was the link between Chloé and the akumas? She hadn't denied being involved with them like she should have.

_Maybe the press manager should have coached me too. Or at least warned me if they heard any hints of what the reporters might try to find out._

She had been blindsided. Literally with the camera flashes and the way the press surged up the side of the stage, cornering her. They knew what would sell, and they hoped if they could find a connection, some link between he akumas and the villain, Hawk Moth could be stopped. Even if it was just an angsty teenage girl who had grown up without a mother.

_When I'm bad, it's because she left. When I'm good, it's despite the fact she left. It's like, no matter what my father does, or the other influences in my life, they don't matter._

Chloé blew a strand of hair away from her face.

_All the press likes to see, is the picture with the three of us one year, and the hole my mother left behind in every picture after that._

André pulled back, looking at Chloé. “We never planned on them swarming the stage, on cornering you. Next year, you'll have your own security, less press, and,” André glanced at the shoes on the floor of the limo, “maybe more sensible shoes, if you have to make a quick escape.” Chloé leaned down, scooping up her heels, holding them up and pretending to jab the pointy ends at someone.

“Why? These were great at making a path for me to walk.” Chloé smiled at her father, she had to roll with what happened, getting upset again, to him or in front of him, would only make him feel worse. “I should have said I was taking fighting classes. Or I could have punched someone. You think that would have made them shut up?”

_The look on their faces might have been worth it._

André covered his mouth with his hand. “Chloé.” He admonished, but she heard the repressed laugh.

_I deserved to be called out. Guess someone would have pointed it out eventually._

The security detail got father and daughter unseen through the back of the hotel. Lunch was waiting in André's suite, and they had a peaceful meal, a way better end to the speech, in Chloé's opinion, than the so called 'ambush' at a restaurant in Paris. No more photos. No more awkward questions.

Just father and daughter, eating and talking together. Maybe the manners weren't perfect, but it was a truer picture of family than any the press had gotten that morning.

_An act is an act. Masks or powers aside. Perfection is an illusion._

Chloé much preferred the 364 days of the year where she was allowed to be herself. Her imperfect self.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Happy Holidays everyone!


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé avoids the press to confront Gabriel Agreste about Adrien's smile, his freedom.

Chloé took a shower after lunch. The hot water was refreshing, and it felt like a restart button. She put her wet hair in a loose bun, dressed in casual clothes, and got to work checking the contest website for the pictures.

“Do you think people really suspect you trying to get people akumatized on purpose?” Pollen rested on top of the bun.

“Nah,” Chloé tapped her fingers on her laptop while she waited for it to load. “They are looking for a scapegoat.”

“But they aren't wrong.” Chloé stilled her fingers. “Is that what made you so angry? That they were right? Or because they guessed the wrong reason?” Chloé sighed.

“I'm tired of them bringing up my mother. And for them to believe that she could still influence me when I can barely remember her, it doesn't make any sense. They act like I care about her, when I have other people I care about more. People who didn't leave me.” Chloé clicked away on her laptop, setting up the best smile to be printed. “They want a sensational story, something that sells, and what sells better than teenage angst over being abandoned by a parent. I'm just tired of being their story.”

_Even if I like the idea of people knowing I'm the mayor's daughter, that I'm important and shouldn't be written off or forgotten about, I'd rather not be remembered as the five year old girl whose mother walked out._

Chloé got the printed picture, holding it up for Pollen to see. “You weren't kidding on how great his real smile is.” Pollen landed on Chloé wrist, turning to look up to the girl. “The press would turn him into the sensational story, his family into the big seller, if they knew it was about his mother, huh?” Chloé snorted.

“If the press actually got a hold of the true story, the Agrestes and the Bourgeois would be ripped to pieces, any bit of dignity and respect people usually give us gone.” Chloé pursed her lips. “We'd all be bound to a different kind of reputation.”

_One that could break Adrien's spirit beyond repair._

Chloé grabbed a folder, carefully slipping the photo inside. She looked at Pollen. “Guess it's time to see if I can prevent things getting worse.” Pollen nodded, jumping into Chloé's purse. Folder in hand Chloé left her suite, heading straight for the elevator.

“Miss Bourgeois, you are not to leave this floor for the duration of the day.” Chloé glared at the pair of security officers hired for speech.

“And who told you to keep me here?” Chloé tilted her head.

“Your father.”

Chloé growled out a demand to speak to her father. She was escorted to his office. She waited outside until he was done with a phone call, an angry one. Then she was allowed inside.

André had changed out of the burgundy suit, going with one of his beige ones. The jacket was hanging on the chair, and he was pacing in front of the desk as Chloé was escorted in. He looked at her, turning and leaning back against his desk as he waved the staff away. Chloé waited until the door clicked shut.

“I want to go out.”

“The press is camping out, in the lobby, outside the hotel, up and down the street if I believe the staff. They aren't just after me today, they are looking for-”

“A story I know.” Chloé rolled her eyes. “But staying in my room, like I'm grounded, or afraid of them, that's a kind of story.”

_Maybe better than some of the stories they could write, but I need to get out of here._

“Just for today.” André's voice was quiet.

“I can't wait any longer. I've been stuck, waiting, for too long.” Chloé bit her lip, realizing she had opened herself up to more interrogation by her father. They stared at each other.

_Here we go...more questions._

“Will you take security with you?” Chloé blinked, before she slowly shook her head.

_Not the question I was expecting._

André sighed, rubbing his face. “Can you get out without being swarmed by the press?”

“Uh, yeah.”

_If they are outside I may have to be careful which window leave from, but flying definitely means they can't swarm me._

“And get back?” Chloé nodded. André sighed again, pressing his hands into the desk behind him. “You'd get out without my consent anyway?”

_No point in lying now._

“Yeah. It'll just be easier if you don't have security breathing down my neck.” André turned around.

“Don't get caught by the paparazzi and be home for dinner.” Chloé blinked. “If you are not I'll take away your phone privileges.”

“I thought being grounded came first.” André chuckled, glancing over his shoulder.

“You just admitted you can get out of the hotel even if you are grounded, so no, I'll take the phone if you aren't back by the time the food cart is wheeled into my suite.” Chloé cracked her knuckles.

“It shouldn't take long. But, challenge accepted.” Chloé winked. André rolled his eyes.

“I'd still rather you stay home for the day.” Chloé sighed.

_Yeah. Me too._

“Thanks.” Chloé walked out the door, smirking as her father told security to let her move about within the hotel freely.

#

First Chloé checked the view from her balcony. She was greeted by shouting, pointing, and cameras clicking.

_The easy way not an option._

Chloé waved, even blew a kiss to confuse the press, and then she entered her room again. There weren't too many other places that had windows which could open. Chloé wasn't allowed in her father's suite without him, so that was out, though his windows opened to an area paparazzi would likely be present anyway. There was the kitchen, and the laundry room, both of which had opening windows so staff could let cool air in. They were both on the ground floor, but the kitchen would be too full for Chloé to escape unnoticed. The laundry room was against an alley and people didn't stay in there long.

Chloé had to avoid using the regular halls, since some press would have no doubt, checked in as guests attempting to snag the story. Which left one way into the laundry room without using the halls.

“You know,” Chloé opened the hatch she would toss her dirty laundry in, staring down into the black drop, “I always wondered what it would be like to go down the laundry chute.”

“You're going to jump down there?” Pollen raised an eyebrow. Chloé chuckled.

“Of course not. I was warned that jumping down the chute could get me hurt.” She wasn't sure who had warned her, mother, father, extremely stressed babysitter or other hotel staff. “It's just wide enough for Queen Bee's wings to work, right?” Pollen looked into the chute, pursing her lips.

“I think so.”

“Awesome.” Chloé grinned at Pollen before she transformed.

Queen Bee grabbed the drawstring bag with the folder, some honey for Pollen, a baseball cap, and last season's big sunglasses, before looking down into the chute one last time.

_Head first so I can peak, or feet first so the blood doesn't rush to my head?_

Queen Bee sat on the edge of the chute, deciding feet first. She pushed away from the edge of the chute, crossing her arms across her chest, clutching the bag, as she began her descent.

At first, Queen Bee would drop a few feet, heart lurching to her throat, then catch herself in a hover. But after a few times of that she finally found the right way to use her wings so she just descended at a steady pace.

At the bottom of the chute, Queen Bee hovered, listening. All she heard was the sloshing of the washers and the low hum of the dryers. Queen Bee dropped into the giant basket placed under the chute. She held her breath, then she peaked over the edge. She grinned. Queen Bee flew over to the window, opening it, glancing at the alley before she wiggled through. Queen Bee was about to fly away, when she realized, someone could lock her out of the laundry room. And she couldn't walk back as Chloe, not with the press.

Queen Been studied the window. The hinges and the locking mechanism were inside. Queen Bee sighed, hating she had to resort to it, but, she couldn't afford another run in with the press. Queen Bee broke the interior locking mechanism. Queen Bee tested she was still able to pry the unlocked window open from the outside. She left the window shut to better her chances of using it on her return.

_Though even if someone notices it's broken, on a crazy day like today, it won't even get mentioned until tomorrow._

Queen Bee took to the sky. She planned a flying route, and had a place to transform and put on the disguise before making a short walk to the Agreste mansion. She knew Adrien would be at a piano recital, and she didn't bother warning Gabriel Agreste she was coming.

_Having surprise on my side will only help. Throw him off his game._

#

With the baseball cap covering her hair, the glasses obscuring her face, and she was dressed in some old clothes she used for art class, Chloé walked the last few blocks to the mansion.

She pressed the buzzer, heard Natalie's voice, and Chloé removed the sunglasses. “I need to speak to Mr. Gabriel Agreste.” Chloé waited, knowing Natalie was informing her boss and now Gabriel had to decide whether to let her in the front door, or risk Chloé breaking in as Bee to confront him.

_Maybe I should have started as Bee at his office windows..._

The gate buzzed. Chloé walked in, nodding to Natalie as she took the glasses and hat off. Natalie nodded back. “He'll see you now.”

_They both have probably heard of my outburst by now._

“Chloé,” Gabriel stood behind his desk as she came in. “To what do I owe this surprise visit?” He quirked an eyebrow at Chloé's clothes. “I heard about your run in with the press.”

_Maybe he thought I'd stop by and rant to him about that._

“I'm not here to talk about me.” Chloé pulled out the folder; she slid it closed across his desk. “Take a look, and tell me what you see.”

Gabriel leaned over his desk, flipping the folder open, and pulled out the photo. Chloé stepped forward, to get a better angle on his face. Tiny muscle movements, flickers of emotion, only to be pulled back.

“From the contest yesterday.” Gabriel sighed. “Brightest smile I've seen in a long time.” There was no cold calculating edge to those words. Just heavy sadness.

“Stop this,” Chloé gestured to the window, “and-”

“And what exactly?” Chloé clasped her hands behind her back.

“And, focus on the two of you-”

“His mother was always better at getting smiles out of him.” Gabriel set the photo down. He looked at Chloé.

“That doesn't mean you can't.” Chloé tilted her head, holding back the bite to her words.

“Adrien, he's,” Gabriel pressed his hands flat onto his desk. He stared down at the photo. Chloé swallowed, standing still, carefully watching, but trying not to stare. “He's so much like her.” Chloé had known the woman nearly as long as Adrien, but, besides looks, she wasn't sure what Gabriel meant. Adrien was strong and determined, like his father. The moment Chloe knew his mother left, she didn't bother associating his kindness with hers. She tilted her head at Gabriel not like he even glanced up. “The photos she used to get, the times she had our son laughing until tears came out, the smiles they shared, bringing life into this otherwise stale house. She just knew, instinctively, how to get him to smile. Even when he was grumpy or sad or didn't sleep well.”

“Have you ever tried?” The words slipped out, quietly, from Chloé. Gabriel looked up.

“Ha,” he muttered. “Even when I delivered the news of his long awaited wish for freedom, the reply was the same, 'yes sir', and then, he was gone. Off to tell you I think.”

_He thought hiding his emotions like you would be the way to make you stay._

Gabriel's mouth twisted. Chloé felt her muscles tighten, her heart rate picking up. “Adrien and I missed.” Gabriel sank into his chair. His perfect posture, gone. An elbow on his desk, one hand on his head, the other tracing the smile in the photo. His back was curled.

_Missed?_

Chloé stood, watching as the uptight, intimidating man in front of her, turned into the man she was unfamiliar with. The broken man Adrien had once described to her, the grieving man. The man with the world shut out, lost to the past.

Chloé fidgeted her hands behind her back, breathing shallow. She could only push so far. Everyone had a breaking point, and if this moment, this realization that maybe he could get Adrien to smile without depending on others was his breaking point, throwing more words at him might not help. Or the right words would fix everything.

_Nothing like the weight of the future to make time feel as though it stopped._

“You can always try again.” Chloé held out a hand, a shaking hand, palm up. “You don't need Mrs. Agreste to make things better.”

Gabriel looked up, eyes narrowing at Chloé's hand, the unspoken request there, spelled out in the trembles.

_Stopping this endeavor will make things better._

Gabriel looked up, above Chloé's hand, steel eyes locking onto her own.

_Don't make me take it from you._

They stared, and there was a moment, less than a moment, a flicker, a waver, something Chloé never expected to see in Gabriel Agreste's eyes, something she wasn't able to comprehend until the moment was gone. After his steel eyes hardened again. After he was once again, the intimadator, and not the intimadatee.

“I think that will be all for today Miss Bourgeois” Gabriel straightened in his chair, hands pausing on the photo, before he slipped it back inside the folder. He put the whole folder into his desk drawer. Chloé curled her fingers into her palm. Her nails were too short to dig into the skin, but the fact her hand was empty, left her fingers cold. Chloé let her arm drop to her side. Gabriel turned to his computer.

Chloé slowly stepped away, facing the man, biting down on her lips until she tasted blood.

_Pushed too much? Or not enough?_

Chloé backed into the door, pausing, curling a hand around the doorknob. “You know,” Chloé licked at the tiny cuts on the inside of her lips. “Adrien doesn't expect you to be a perfect dad.” Chloé's heart rate picked up again, anger lacing her words. “He just expects you to try.”

Chloé ran from his office without looking back. She pushed her sunglasses on and pulled the baseball cap low over her face as she streaked across the yard and through the outer gate. She didn't stop running until she made it to the spot where she planned to transform.

A quiet alley, the smell of garbage ripe in the heat. Chloé crouched behind a dumpster, staring down at the gray sludge by her shoes. “Guess I have to talk to Ladybug.” Chloé glanced at Pollen, blinking at the black swirl on Pollen's cheek that retreated to the stripes on her abdomen. Chloé swallowed, taking a deep breath.

“Guess he's more stubborn than you thought.” Pollen's voice had a tiny bite to it.

“Yeah.”

_Was it stubbornness? Or...Gabriel Agreste, afraid? Afraid of what?_

“Stinger out.” Queen Bee glanced at her outfit, satisfied she was calm enough to stay Bee. She shot up, straight up into the air, looking down at the mansion, small enough to be a dollhouse now.

_Afraid that if he doesn't get his wife back, doesn't get happiness for the family the only way he believes will work, he'll lose Adrien too._

The flicker, the hesitation, the unspoken words. It all lead back to an insecure man afraid his son, approaching adulthood, would just as readily leave him, if he couldn't provide enough happiness.

_And as far as he believes, bringing Mrs. Agreste back, would provide the kind of happiness that would keep his family together for a lifetime._

Bee turned away, a frustrated sigh leaving her lips, what she couldn't hold back of a scream.

_Apparently, he hasn't really listened or observed my father and me._

Queen Bee peaked through the laundry room window before prying it back open.

_We miss a lot._

Going up the chute was a lot harder, or maybe she was just tired. Queen Bee fought to open the top of the chute, tumbling out with a groan.

_I'm not always happy. He's not always right._

She transformed back to Chloé on the ground, holding out the squeeze bottle to Pollen.

_But that doesn't make our relationship broken._

Chloé groaned as she saw the clock, pushing herself to her feet, scooping up Pollen, and dashing out of her room. The food cart squeaked down the hall towards her father's suite.

_We keep trying._

Chloé made a run for it, skirting on the edge of the hall, around the cart, a rushed apology over her shoulder to the startled worker.

_Even when it hurts, or doesn't seem right._

Chloé skid to a stop, the drawstring bag hanging off one shoulder. Chloé knocked, clasping her hands behind her back as the food cart was wheeled next to her.

_If we stopped trying..._

“Hi dad.” Chloé smiled, a rush of gratitude and warmth fueling her as she launched herself into his arms.

_Then our family would be broken._

“Just in time,” Her father muttered into her hair. Chloé pulled back, still grinning.

“I'm good, aren't I?”

_Only, the right words came too late._

The moment was gone. Chloé played her cards, but was missing the crucial number to connect the straight.

“You're perfect.” André wrapped one arm around his daughter's shoulders, using the other hand to guide the cart into his suite.

_Only to you._

“I wish,” Chloé rolled her eyes, still grinning.

_Perfection is an illusion. We can only try to be better._

“Are you sure?” André's eyes crinkled when he smiled, “Because last I checked, you hated acting perfect.” They laughed. The hospitality staff member rolled her eyes as she shut the door, an outsider to the joke, an outsider to the family.

Chloé and André enjoyed their dinner. They dropped all acts, they forgot about the press' stakeout of the hotel. André ignored the fact Chloé had somehow snuck out to do who knew what. Chloé didn't ask how he planned to handle the press and their questions about the akumas and her mother. These were the things they trusted the other to handle.

Chloé was light and happy until she had to return to her room. Chloé had failed. To convince Gabriel to give up his Miraculous.

_Gabriel tries, by wanting to bring Mrs. Agreste back. Adrien tries every time he asks his father to something outside his schedule._

But when it came to family, she knew she couldn't give up. She considered Adrien her brother, and even if she had to involve Ladybug, that didn't make her any less sure she wanted Gabriel to hand it over himself. Now, she just had to convince Ladybug to at least give the man that chance before they took the Miraculous.

“If you can,” Chloé sighed as she threw herself onto her bed. “Tell Wayzz it didn't work. Tell him I'll talk to Ladybug after the next patrol.” Chloé and Pollen would have to work on how and what to tell Ladybug. Pollen paced the windowsill for a couple minutes.

“Do you want me to say anything to the other Kwamis?”

“You can tell them Ladybug and I are going to work on a plan B.” Chloé sighed. She glanced at her nightstand, where she had last set her notebook, the one filled with her own plan B. Though, now she decided it would be her last resort.

Pollen landed on Chloé's stomach. “All done!” Chloé trailed her fingers across Pollen's head. Chloé swallowed, remembering exactly how she felt, the moment Pollen looked more black than yellow, and tried to hold it to her memory.

_The last thing I need, is that transformation happening without me realizing._

If it happened, Chloé at least wanted to realize it when it happened, not too late.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé isn't looking forward to talking to Ladybug. Fortunately, she has some things to distract her from imagining all sorts of worst case scenarios involving the red spotted hero. 
> 
> Chloé didn't expect Marinette Dupain-Chang willingly getting into her car to talk to be one of them.

Chloé had a few days to think about how she would tell Ladybug. She had her lesson with Barnes, and one book club meeting before then to keep her occupied and not wallowing. Though heading off to another book club meeting felt just as intimidating as talking to Ladybug. Ignoring the book and listening to gossip, probably hearing more about the modeling contest, and knowing Marinette would at least look at Chloé, if not try to catch her alone, trying to figure out if she succeeded where she had practically promised she would, didn't sound like the right kind of distraction to keep her from wallowing.

As Chloé sat in the car, since the press were still being annoying, she realized the book club wouldn't be very distracting at all. It would throw her failure in her face and make her feel like wallowing.

_Too late to back out now._

The car pulled up to Rose's apartment building, not too far from the church Chloé had last seen Rose. Chloé didn't hesitate between the car and the building, in case any of the press had managed to follow the car. She dragged her feet on the inside though, counting the number of steps up to the third floor, and then the number of steps to Rose's door.

_Just be nice. … And don't wallow._

Chloé knocked, shifting her weight between her feet before the door opened. Rose's mother looked at Chloé, tilting her head.

_I didn't exactly get my beauty rest, but this level of scrutiny is unnecessary._

“You didn't run all the way here did you?”

“N-no.” Chloé stammered, though she wasn't quite sure why. The question was gentle, and Rose's mother looked at her kindly. “Car this time.” Rose's mother gestured her inside.

“Well then it must be the press, making you all haggard.” The woman shut the door behind them, leading Chloé down a hall. “They are leeches, attacking a poor girl about something like that.” Chloé trusted herself only to nod, even if Rose's mother didn't turn to see it.

_Book club had to be after big speech day, after failure with Mr. Agreste day. Not even a true week because none of the parents were willing to host that day. Or...was it because we voted to meet twice a week, for half the summer instead?_

A tiny detail, one Chloé decided to latch onto instead of the larger ways her life was falling apart.

Rose's mother pointed to the last empty chair in the living room. Chloé crossed to it, sinking into the chair. She looked up, checking on each one of the members, daring any of them to say anything about what happened to her the day before. None of them said anything.

_Well, at least my bitch reputation is still good for something._

Rose's mother dropped off snacks, and then she was gone. As soon as she was gone, people started talking. Chloé relaxed slightly, since they were talking among themselves and were ignoring her, like usual.

She heard Rose ask Marinette about the internship and how the contest went. Marinette stammered how it went well, and she had learned a lot and she reminded everyone to vote online, and to keep an eye out for the magazine to publish the results.

That was the only bit of news Chloé cared about, even though she already knew it had gone well. She grabbed a few snacks to nibble on, sitting in her corner, listening as everyone started talking in smaller conversations.

Chloé met Marinette's gaze once, over the snack table. And Chloé couldn't hold her gaze, looking away.

_What am I going to say to you?_

Chloé kept her gaze down after that. She pretended to read the book, or stared at her empty plate. She already had to deal with talking to Ladybug, why should she have to also deal with Marinette.

_At least Ladybug and Queen Bee don't have bad history._

The book was brought up in the last five minutes. Kim brought it up, “Why would a submarine need the big library? Aren't books heavy?”

“Captain Nemo is a seeker of knowledge. Of course he would have books, that's how knowledge was stored and spread in the 1800's.” Max pushed up his glasses.

“But still,” Alex leaned back in her seat, “Books are heavy, and take up valuable space for oxygen.”

“And it wasn't just journals of his discoveries,” Marinette pointed out, “why would he need books other than his own records?”

“Knowledge.” Max said again.

“Escape.” Chloé looked up, feeling the eyes on her. “Stuck, in a submarine, not allowed to leave,” Chloé waved a hand to the window. “Books allow the illusion of living a life outside of walls.”

_And music. And movies. All things filling Adrien's whole second floor._

Chloé's comment brought silence. She looked back down at the book in her lap.

“That...could also work.” Marinette mumbled. Chloé looked up. The two girls blinked at each other. “You know, as a interpretation.” If the previous day's press incident hadn't made the room somber, Chloé's comment certainly did.

_Escape, the lack of freedom, is a touchy subject when we all know someone dying to get out like Ned._

“Well,” Chloé glanced at the clock hanging over the doorway. “I think that's all the time we have.” Chloé sighed, feeling her phone buzz. “And my car is probably here.” Chloé snapped her book shut. She set her plate down, nodded to Rose with a quiet thanks, and then headed out.

Chloé let herself out, though she heard the others begin to move in the room as she walked away. She made her way down the stairs, making it to the ground floor when she heard her name. Chloé managed not to groan. She glanced over her shoulder, the petite Marinette a landing above her. Chloé raised an eyebrow, and in the moment Marinette kinda gaped, collecting her thoughts, Chloé rolled her eyes, and walked out.

_I don't really have time for you to figure out the words you want to say._

Chloé blinked in the sunlight, and the flashing of cameras. Chloé ignored the shouts, catching glimpses of the people behind the cameras, knowing she had moments before her path to her car was blocked.

“Rose saw cameras.” Marinette blurted from the doorway. Chloé turned slightly, seeing Marinette's eyes widen as the shouts got louder. Chloé jumped down the steps, pausing at the open door to her car. The driver nodded for her to get in.

Chloé tilted her head at Marinette, “Well,” people were still shouting, asking questions just as crazy as they did the day before. “If you wanna talk Marinette, get in the d-” Chloé cleared her throat, deciding swearing again in front of the press wouldn't be the best thing. “the car.”

_You didn't chase me because you wanted to warn me about the cameras. Or, at least, not just to warn me about the cameras. You know I've been dealing with the press my whole life._

The cameras pressed forward, microphones out, now pointing at Marinette. Chloé smirked, watching as Marinette ducked under microphones, covered her face with a hand, and made it to the waiting car. Chloé pushed Marinette's shoulder gently, the other girl sliding across the seat. Chloé ducked in, slamming the door. “Pretty quick on your feet there,” Chloé tossed her hair, “for a klutz.”

_For anyone really._

Chloé looked out the blackened window, watching as the cameras turned back to the apartment building, catching pictures of the others leaving. She tried to remember if any of them had forced their way on stage the day before, had shouted questions about the akumas and her mother.

And then there was that red hair. Just off to the side of the crowd of cameras, and while some of the cameras followed her car as it began to move, and a few caught her other classmates on camera as they left the building, but that one, the one held by the increasingly familiar guy with red hair, was pointed higher, up at the windows.

_What is happening up there?_

Chloé tilted her head, glancing up at the windows, wondering if she imagined a blur of yellow and pink in one of the windows.

“You know, compliments work better without the attitude.” Marinette sighed.

“You wanna be dropped off at your bakery?” Chloé turned back to the interior of the car. Marinette nodded. “All right,” Chloé told the driver the change in plans. “Now, what did you wanna talk about Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” Chloé dropped the bite, resigned to her fate. Marinette wrung her hands together.

“Are you okay?”

_Kinda asking myself the same thing._

“Fine.” Chloé leaned back, glancing at the ceiling. “Not the first time they've played the mother angle.”

“I'm surprised you didn't say more. I,” Marinette grabbed one of her pig tails. “My parents had it on, and I'm surprised you didn't-”

“What?” Chloé looked back over, “Surprised I didn't rip into them? Tear them to pieces? Scream back at them until I was blue in the face, or got one of them so upset to be akumatized?” Marinette's eyes widened. “That's what they expected too.”

_Or, even if they won't admit it, they wished I would. They knew it would have just made their story even more sensational._

“They wanted something sensational. What's more sensational than the mayor's daughter, linked to dozens of akumas, creating another one, live, at her father's yearly speech?” Chloé rolled her eyes, knowing she was beginning to sound like the bad attitude bitchy Chloé.

“But you didn't.” Marinette tilted her head. “Why?” Chloé blinked. “Sorry, it's not really any of my business.” Marinette slid back, pressing her back against the door.

“No, it's not.” Chloé muttered, not as much bite as usual. “But whatever. Occasionally I think of other people. I didn't want to ruin my father's speech more, and an akuma attack would have messed up my plans to speak to Mr. Agreste.”

“You went to speak with him when you were already upset!” Chloé glanced at the closed divider, glad she had taken advantage of the privacy of the car her father had insisted she use.

“And, obviously, I didn't get akumatized.” Chloé rolled her eyes. “Even if it didn't work out the way I wanted.” Chloé cleared her throat. “The way we wanted.” Marinette's eyes were wide again, her mouth open.

_There you go. The thing you wanted to ask me._

“D-did he try?” Marinette sighed. “Hawk Moth. To akumatize you?” Chloé rolled her eyes.

“No. I'm used to the press and Mr. Agreste's attitude.”

_I wasn't a good candidate. I was upset, I am upset, but Hawk Moth doesn't need a Champion who is upset with themselves._

To find the right words after the fact was frustrating. To realize, to be angry enough to kill, without even really contemplating, that was terrifying.

_It's one thing to know it is possible. It is another thing, to want it bad enough to feel the magic warp. To forget all the reasons, good reasons, why not to do it._

Chloé looked at Marinette, and when she didn't respond right away, Chloé turned to the window. She rested her forehead against the glass, wondering what she would have done, if she had been approached by Hawk Moth's deal. Then Chloé snorted.

_He can't make a deal with me. What I want, most of all, goes against the very reason he wants the other Miraculous in the first place._

“So...that's it?”

“What?” Chloé rolled her eyes at their faded reflections. “I'm not giving up.” Chloé turned to look at Marinette, her reactions were better when not looking at the transparent version. “I'm attacking the problem from another angle.”

_When he won't listen to Chloé, let's see if he'll change his mind when Queen Bee and Ladybug show up._

Marinette blinked, wringing her hands again. “Relax Marinette. I didn't mean it literally.”

_Mostly._

Marinette opened her mouth, but then she rolled her eyes. “Sorry if it's a little hard to believe.”

“Really?” Chloé raised an eyebrow, a playful smirk coming unbidden to her face. “In comparison to magical superheroes and villains, me not planning to physically assault Gabriel Agreste is the hard thing to believe?” Marinette snorted, which turned into a giggle. Chloé laughed too.

_I don't know if we ever laughed with each other._

The car stopped, the divider coming down. The laughter was cut off. Their bubble popped, the reality outside the car seeping in. “Sorry for the delay, but I had to lose the cameras. Here we are Miss Dupain-Cheng.” Marinette unbuckled, reaching for the door handle.

“Well, thanks for the ride Chloé.” Chloé nodded, shifting in her seat, raising her hand in a half wave as Marinette got out of the car. Chloé watched the girl get smaller as the driver pulled away.

_What is happening?_

The divider rolled up. When Marinette was lost from view Chloé opened her purse. She looked down at Pollen.

“Is Marinette trying to be friends with me?” Pollen just giggled. “But-”

_So much pain. And I told her it was a truce, not...not an olive branch._

Chloé groaned. “I'm, we, it's,” Chloé rested her forehead against the window again.

_I haven't actually made a new friend in...years._

“She just, Adrien.” Chloé sighed. “If I'm out of whack, I can't help Adrien. It's not worry for me, it's for Adrien.”

_Being nice to me would be the least crazy thing someone is currently doing for that boy._

“C'mon Chlo,” Pollen jumped up to Chloé's shoulder. “That's a weak argument. And you know it.”

_Marinette and I don't get along. Not until we shared a goal._

“I kinda have other things to worry about.”

“Don't you have a bet with Adrien, about making a friend?”

Chloe looked over at Pollen. “Weren't you asleep?” Chloé sighed.

“I picked up a few things.” Pollen shrugged. “And look at that,” Pollen grinned, “Marinette would be a good friend.”

_But-we-I...Just. Can I worry about one promise, one deal, one problem at a time?_

“What are we going to say to Ladybug?”

“Fine, change the subject,” Pollen sighed. Pollen opened her mouth, but then the car pulled up to the hotel. Pollen hopped back into Chloé's purse.

_Did you miss the fact that Bee and Marinette got along? And the stipulation, that friends I make as Bee don't count._

Though Chloé knew her arguments with herself were weak. But at the moment, she was saving her strength for being Bee. For the tough conversation.

#

Chloé lay on her stomach on her bed. Her plotting notebook was in front of her opened to the back page, brainstorming, with little success.

~~Good news Ladybug, I know who Hawk Moth is, bad news, don't tell Chat, worse news, Hawk Moth knows me too.~~

~~You remember Gabriel Agreste? Target of Jackady and who became the Collector. Guess who else he also is?~~

~~You want to know a secret? Your poor kitty needs help.~~

~~How do you feel about keeping things from Chat?~~

~~Did you know Hawk Moth thinks I'm going to bring him your Miraculous any day now?~~

~~Let's use girl power to take down a super villain, we don't need a boy.~~

~~Do you have a policy on chances?~~

_This isn't actually helping._

Chloé tossed her pencil away with a groan. Pollen sat on the edge of the notebook, staring at it. “You don't have to dress up the truth.” Chloé sighed.

“I'm not trying to dress it up, I'm trying to, to...” Chloé sighed. “Make Ladybug understand. The intentions are good, but, I just,” Chloé rolled onto her back, letting her arms fall to her side. “I don't want her to hate me.”

“She's not going to hate you. Just speak from the heart.”

_And how did that go with Tikki?_

“Do you think Tikki told Ladybug about Killer Wasp?”

“Chloé!”

“What? If Ladybug learning I used to help Hawk Moth doesn't change how she feels about me, knowing I have the capacity for murder, that certainly will.”

“All humanity has the capacity for good and evil.” Pollen grumbled.

“And, according to you, good Queen Bees know when to cross the line, be willing to cross the line, and not let it destroy them.”

_But will Ladybug understand that?_

“You are just trying to think of an excuse not to talk to Ladybug.”

_Well, I mean, I'd rather not._

“I just,” Chloé sighed. “Admitting I was wrong, that I'm not as selfless or inherently good, to the hero who has cleaned up all my messes isn't going to be easy.”

“Was going to Gabriel Agreste to convince him to let Adrien go to school easy? Was deciding to help your best friend at the cost of a piece of yourself?” Chloé reached out, scooping Pollen up.

“I know. The hard things are worth doing. But I just, don't want to say the wrong thing and make it harder on myself.”

“Overthinking it is making it hard.” Pollen crossed her arms as she sat on Chloe's palm. “Ladybug is your teammate, your friend, she'll at least hear you out.”

“Yeah.”

_Listen, I may have been stupid and made a deal with a super villain, but on the plus side, I know his secret identity, so we can just, grab it real quick,without your other trusted partner, and save Paris._

“Besides, I don't think Tikki would mention Wasp to her Chosen. So you don't have to worry about that.”

_And if things go south, I can kill him!_

_..._

_That'll go down real well._

“Day after tomorrow, we'll find out if Ladybug will still work with me.”

_Or if my actions just switched an old enemy with a new one._

Chloé was stuck using a treadmill that day, not up to arguing with her father, or coming up with a plan to disguise herself for a run outside. It didn't work as well, but some of the restless energy was used up, even if her thoughts still lingered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Thanks for reading, kudos, and comments!


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé is desperate for a distraction, something to take her mind off her future spilling of guts to Ladybug. She found something to keep her mind busy. She calls in reinforcements. And Chloé finds an epiphany too, hopefully make the talk with Ladybug go smoother than the talk with the Kwamis.

The press found something else to lock onto. A pair of celebrated movie stars were getting a divorce, and one of them was already planning a new wedding. Current celebrity betrayal had more bite than wild accusations based on old wounds.

Chloé was allowed her previous freedom, as long as her phone was on her, and she agreed to dodge the press and call for the car if needed.

Chloé decided to run along the Seine, hoping the water would help keep her thoughts. At least, there was new scenery to focus on and different pedestrian patterns to worry about before she worried about her talk with Ladybug.

She ran in the morning, to avoid the heat, and in hopes if she cleared her mind early, she wouldn't be out of sorts all day about it. Slim hopes, but hopes.

It just so happened, Chloé ended up with other thoughts to preoccupy her mind during her run. She ended up passing Juleka and Rose, though they were on the upper walkway, and Chloé was as close to the river as she could get.

They didn't notice her, and Chloé was perfectly fine with that. What she wasn't perfectly fine with, was seeing the mop of red hair with his camera again, tailing the other two girls as they walked.

_Coincidence? Not this many times._

Chloé kept running, until she had passed her classmates and the mystery man. She took the next set of stairs up, and then slowed to a walk. She kept her head mostly down, glancing up so as not to lose the mystery man and her classmates.

Chloé tugged her baseball cap a little lower, as she got a few of her own pictures on her phone. She followed, watching as the guy took pictures of Juleka and Rose on Juleka's boat. When they went below deck, the man turned away, taking other pictures. Chloé bought herself a drink, finding a place she could observe the boat and the man.

_What is this, the fourth time I've seen you around Rose?_

The guy didn't go far either, staying within sight of the boat. Chloé felt her stomach churn.

_With a camera._

She dialed Sabrina. “Wanna meet me for lunch?” Sabrina seemed happy with the idea, and Chloé suggested a nearby restaurant.

Chloé got a table near a window, taking advantage of the position to continue watching the man pace the river, going through the actions of taking pictures of the buildings and the skyline.

_But you are just waiting for a different subject, aren't you?_

“Chloé!” Sabrina almost knocked Chloé into the window as she hugged her.

“Sabrina!” Chloé tried to match her friend's enthusiasm, but it wasn't exactly just a social visit. Though, Chloé knew better than to bring up her questions right away, instead, they ordered and Chloé let Sabrina fill her in on her summer so far.

“And how have you been?” Sabrina finally paused for a breath. “Your father's staff should have really asked for a larger police presence at the speech, or at the hotel afterward.” Chloé waved her hand.

“That was nothing, better to leave the police to protect the rest of Paris.”

_My father can't do anything about the akumas, but he can make sure the police are still out doing their rounds instead of keeping some bothersome press under control._

Their food arrived. Chloé caught her breath, watching as Rose passed the restaurant, heading in the direction of her home. Chloé kicked Sabrina under the table, pointing to the window.

“What about Rose?” Just before Rose disappeared from Sabrina's view, the guy with red hair walked past Chloé and Sabrina's table.

“Did you see that guy at the ice cream parlor the last day of school?” Chloé flicked her wrist at him. Sabrina tilted her head.

“Yeah. He's the guy who left his ice cream cup that you cleaned up.” Sabrina wasn't a genius, but she had a pretty good memory, especially of faces.

“Well, I've seen him a lot recently.” Chloé counted off on her fingers the other times she had seen him. Sabrina's earlier grin quickly faded, slowly replaced by a frown. “You thinking what I'm thinking?” Sabrina sighed.

“Well, the signs seem to point that way.” Neither of them said the idea aloud, but the way they looked down at their food in a moment of silence, they were on the same page. “Do you think Rose has noticed?” Chloé looked up and shrugged.

_And even if she did, does she see the guy as a threat?_

“We should find out what she knows.” Sabrina said before she grabbed her fork. “Have you seen the guy interact with Rose anytime besides the ice cream parlor?” Chloé shook her head, beginning to eat as well. “Do you know if Juleka has noticed?” Chloé shrugged again. The two girls ate the rest of their food in silence.

#

With little debate, Sabrina and Chloé headed to Juleka's house boat after they ate. Juleka came up to the deck after Sabrina got her attention through one of the windows. “What?” Juleka leaned against the railing, looking down at Sabrina and Chloé. Sabrina looked and gestured at Chloé. She sighed.

“It might be best if we talk inside.” Chloé looked up. Juleka bit her lower lip, glancing between the two. She waved them up.

Juleka's room was neat and tidy in comparison to the so called organized chaos which seemed to permeate everywhere else on the boat. Juleka sat on her bed and pointed to a stool and a trunk for Chloé and Sabrina. Chloé took the trunk.

Chloé pulled up the photos she had taken earlier. “Does the guy with red hair look familiar to you?” Chloe handed her phone to Juleka. She swiped through the pictures, pinching at the screen.

“Yeah,” Juleka held the phone out to Chloé. She took her phone back, her fingertips brushing against cool metal, a new ring on Juleka's finger. “He's, Gregory I think. Rose met him after school ended.” Juleka tilted her head, bangs moving to reveal both eyes looking right at Chloé. “Goes to school across town. A photo nerd.” Juleka straightened her head, flicking her bangs back into place over one eye. “Are those photos from today?” Chloé nodded.

Juleka glanced to the window. “Chloé says she's seen him a lot, around Rose.” Sabrina cleared her throat. “We were wondering if Rose has said or noticed anything strange.”

“She's noticed.” Juleka sighed. “She told me earlier today, that it felt like every time she would glance behind her, she would catch a glimpse of Gregory's hair.” Juleka pursed her lips. “Though she laughed if off, joking that Gregory could get good tabloids photos if his hair didn't stand out so much.”

“Was it a funny laugh, or a nervous laugh?” Chloé asked, pressing one palm against the top of the wooden trunk.

“Nervous. And she glanced over her shoulder as she laughed.” Chloé and Sabrina looked at each other. “You don't think...” Juleka trailed off, looking at Sabrina.

“We should talk to Rose.” Sabrina stood. The three girls nodded and without another word they headed off to Rose's apartment.

#

Rose let the three girls in, tilting her head slightly as she lead them to the living room. She was alone in the apartment and the tv was on one of the afternoon talk shows. Rose turned it off, turning to Juleka. “What's up?” Her voice was bright, but there was a strain to her smile. The corners of her eyes weren't crinkling like they normally would. Juleka looked at Sabrina, who looked to Chloé.

_Are you looking at me because I noticed it? Or because any bad news should be delivered by the bitch? Can't be hated any more than I already am._

Chloé cleared her throat, holding her phone with the photos of Gregory out to Rose. “How many times have you noticed this guy following you? Because I've seen him every time I've seen you. Since the ice cream parlor anyway.”

Rose blinked at the phone, and then blinked at each of the three girls in turn. “A lot.”

“How often?” Sabrina asked. “Has he spoken to you since the ice cream parlor? Or left any messages or gifts?”

“He sent me a friend request, and after I accepted it, I've had dozens of messages, some as frequent as every few hours.” Chloé and Sabrina looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

“You didn't tell me that.” Juleka crossed her arms.

“Well, I,” Rose pulled her hands close to her heart, “I stopped reading them. And I blocked him this morning.”

“Were the messages threatening or making you feel uncomfortable?” Sabrina stepped slightly forward. “Did you delete them?”

“No, I didn't delete them.” Rose held up a finger, leaving the living room. Juleka walked over to the windows, looking down at the street below. She pulled the curtains shut quickly. Rose came back in, a laptop covered with various bright stickers under her arm. “Should I, do you,” Rose cleared her throat, holding out the laptop. “Want to see?”

“Yes.” Juleka wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulders and walked her to the couch. Rose started typing away and Juleka's eyes were glued to the screen. Sabrina walked over too, glancing at Chloé. Chloé shook her head, eyeing the thin lace curtains, wondering if Rose had thicker ones in her bedroom.

“Shit Rose.” Juleka spoke. Chloé turned around. “Have you told your parents?” Sabrina leaned over Rose's other shoulder, adjusting her glasses slightly.

“No. I blocked him. And he hasn't bothered me in person.”

“You should tell them,” Sabrina said. Chloé turned back to the windows, looking down like Juleka had. Chloé scanned the streets. “And then,” Sabrina's voice had a hard edge to it. “You should go to the police.” Chloé turned, tilting her head slightly. “Come see and say you don't agree.” Chloé walked over. Rose turned her laptop around. Chloé knelt in front of the screen, taking a slow breath before she started to read.

 

**Greg:** Love the way the light bounced off your hair as you left the ice cream parlor

**Rose:** Thx. Xcited for summer?

**Greg:** Yep. Got a project for my portfolio in mind. ;)

**Rose:** Cool. What's the project?

**Greg:** You.

**Rose:** Lol. Funny. What're you really going to do?

 

Chloé scrolled through at least a dozen pictures. All of Rose, going about her day, without realizing someone was taking her picture. In and out of shops, with Juleka a few times, outside the church greeting people coming to dinner.

 

**Rose:** I'm really not that interesting.

**Greg:** Yes you are. Once Princess Fragrance, as kind as that prince without as much financial means.

 

More pictures, closer shots, in different places. A few of the day Rose and her mother had found Chloé at the church. Rose helping Chloé off the steps. Rose and Chloé at the door again when Chloé was leaving.

 

**Greg:** Can't believe you are still nice to her.

**Rose:** Please stop with the photos.

**Greg:** You are beautiful inside and out.

**Rose:** You are good at taking photos. You should work part time at a studio, get paid for your work.

 

Chloe started skimming, the conversation more normal, the alarm bells in her head quiet. Chloé paused, realizing things had started getting weird again, and Rose was standing up for herself.

 

**Rose:** You have got to stop following me.

**Greg:** Why? I am documenting your life.

**Rose:** I don't need it documented. Stop.

**Greg:** The beautiful woman needs a photo biography.

**Rose:** No I don't. You can't compliment the problem away.

**Greg:** Is it a compliment if it is the truth?

 

Rose didn't respond for a few days. Gregory sent some photos, a couple questions asking if Rose was okay or busy. Then there were a few messages from the day before.

 

**Greg:** That mean blond one should stay away from you.

**Greg:** She better be nice to you.

**Greg:** I have an idea.

**Greg:** She shouldn't be bothering you anymore. Hope she liked her impromptu meeting with the press. ;)

 

_So he alerted the press to my whereabouts._

 

**Greg:** You could thank me you know.

 

There was still no response from Rose. The next messages had come in that morning.

 

**Greg:** You trying to lose me or something?

**Greg:** I know this city and I know you like the back of my hand, try to lose me bitch.

**Greg:** Oh, I see, you are just another one of those lesbian punks that gets a good laugh outta stringing guys along.

**Greg:** I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE

**Greg:** I KNOW YOUR FRIENDS

**Greg:** FUCKING BITCH SHOULD READ YOUR MESSAGES!!

 

Then the photos again. This time, they were photo-shopped, all with a red wash over Rose, and her eyes, when seen, just black holes. Chloé pulled her hand away from the laptop when she saw the text about Rose blocking him.

“Sabrina is right.” Chloé rested on her heels, looking above the screen, to Rose's face.

“But-” Juleka put a hand on Rose's shoulder, and the blond took a breath before she continued. “What can they do exactly?” All eyes turned to Sabrina.

“Well, a restraining order, so he stops following you. Or, if he does, they have the power to act. Cos if you were to call about being followed without one, the most they could do would be escort him to the station for questioning, and a warning. With the restraining order, he gets caught following you, they can take him to court.”

There was silence as Rose closed her laptop. “Won't that just make him angry? He hasn't actually made any real threats, or done anything.” Rose nodded to Chloé, “Even though he followed me today.”

“I mean,” Sabrina sighed. “making him angry is possible, but at least by then you'll have the law on your side.”

“Besides,” Chloé rolled her eyes, “he's already angry if those all caps messages were serious.” Rose looked at Chloé with wide eyes.

_Fear tactics...or gentle advice?_

“Also,” Juleka added, “now that we are all aware of him, he'll have to get through us first.” Juleka made a show of flexing her bicep, the muscle well defined. Chloé's eyes skipped the muscle, eyes drawn to the ring on Juleka's finger.

_Something familiar about that..._

“Not one of us, not even her parents, can protect her twenty-four hours a day.” Sabrina jut her chin out slightly, glancing at Chloé.

“Yeah,” Chloé nodded.

“But neither can the police,” Juleka pointed to Sabrina, “unless she goes into protective custody.”

“I don't wanna be followed by the police, you guys, or Gregory.” Rose stood, tucking her laptop under her arm. “I just wanna live a normal life.” Rose glanced at the other three girls. “Thank you for worrying, I'll talk to my parents and think about going to the police.” Rose stepped around Chloé, pausing at the window.

“You really should-” Sabrina stopped when Chloé grabbed her arm. Chloé also grabbed Juleka's. Chloé nodded from them to the door.

_The silence is our cue to leave. She's nice, but has enough of an independent streak she won't do this if we push too hard._

“Just, do what you think will keep you safe Rose.” Chloé steered the others to the door. “We'll see you later.”

“Text me when you leave the house.” Juleka added. Rose nodded.

“Be careful. Stalkers aren't to be taken lightly.” Sabrina added, though in a softer tone than she had been using before Chloé grabbed her.

As soon as they were out of the apartment building, Chloé let go of the other girls. “Juleka,” Sabrina glanced back up at the building, “do you think she'll tell the police?” The three started walking, slowly, back toward the river.

“Most likely. I think, she just needs some time to think.” Juleka nudged Chloé. “She has to understand how serious this is if you've gotten worried.” Chloé blinked.

“Me? Worried?” Chloé snapped her mouth shut. The other girls stared at her.

_Okay, it wasn't just a distraction from my problems._

“Fine,” Chloé sighed, “I'll admit it. I found it strange and was curious enough to point it out.” Chloé held up a finger. “I became worried when you two agreed with me. And after reading the messages.” The three girls glanced around. “And maybe we can...lighten the mood?”

_If Gregory is out, don't want him to get a sense of impending doom._

They walked, Sabrina in the middle, Chloé closest to the street, and Juleka on the other side. Chloé glanced over, eyeing Juleka's hands and catching another glimpse of the ring. “Did you make that ring Juleka?”

“Yeah,” Juleka held her hand out, in front of Sabrina. “My father suggested using a familiar design for a ring before I try a design of my own.” Chloé stared at it, resisting the urge to grab Juleka's hand and bring the group to a standstill. It was silver, with a flat circle indent in the middle.

“Did you imitate a famous designer? Chloé do you know who she was imitating?” Sabrina leaned in, blocking Juleka's hand from Chloé's view, but she had looked long enough.

_She didn't..._

“I'll give you a hint, it's a famous ring, but it's the wrong color. I used my father's scrap silver.” Juleka pulled her hand back.

_Or accidentally the right color._

“And the circle would have an animal track on it.”

_She totally did._

“You made a copy of Chat Noir's-” Chloé clapped a hand over Sabrina's mouth. Both girls looked at Chloé with wide eyes.

_The less people who know, the better._

“Amazing Juleka,” Chloé talked fast, keeping her voice low. “If it were the right color it would be a perfect copy cat.” She winked at the two girls, who gave each other raised eyebrows.

“Thanks,” Juleka looked at Chloé, drawing the word out. Then she looked back at Sabrina. “I think.” Sabrina slowly nodded.

_Too much on the compliment?_

“Anyway,” Chloé clicked her tongue, thoughts jumped.

_Wonder if the other two ever thought about tricking Hawk Moth into overstepping?_

“It's getting, wow, close to dinner time, and after the whole press and paparazzi thing, my father has been a real stickler about making it back in time for dinner, so I'll see you guys later.” Chloé clapped Sabrina's shoulder. “Keep me updated!” Then Chloé started running, feeling just a little lighter.

_A trick on Hawk Moth, and a reason for Adrien to stay out of the way. I'm sure Ladybug could make a plan that works with Juleka's fake ring._

Chloé grinned to herself.

_All I have to do is convince her not to tell Chat who Hawk Moth is._

Not telling her to keep Chat out of the plans, but to give him the hidden role, sounded a lot more agreeable in Chloé's head. She just had to see if Ladybug liked that idea.

_It isn't nearly as bad as my last resort._

But hopefully, Chloé didn't have to tell Ladybug about Killer Wasp either.

_I mean, just because I'm mad at him, doesn't mean I want to kill Gabriel Agreste._

Chloé was glad that, she had a plan on how she was going to introduce Ladybug to the idea of fighting Hawk Moth without Chat Noir's help.

_One that doesn't automatically sound like I have something against Chat.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a cop, or a lawyer, and not French. So the discussion here is based on what I know of US laws, which I got from crime documentaries. (And even those vary by state.) Anything that isn't 100% accurate I'm going to call artistic license.
> 
> What I am sure of is this. Stalking is bad. Stalkers can end up dangerous. And saving proof of stalking or bullying is always useful for the police. 
> 
> Make sure to get professional help and advice when dealing with situations like this. Stay safe!
> 
> And on a lighter note, thanks for reading!


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé and Pollen have a nice little chat about Kwamis and their Chosens. Bee has to deal with a confused Chat before even beginning to worry about getting Ladybug alone to talk.

Chloé told Pollen her new idea after dinner. “Well,” the Kwami sat on the little doll swing. “It's less complicated than your other one.”

“And no need for Killer Wasp, even as a bluff.” Chloé grinned. “This is a plan Ladybug would at least consider.”

“You're not going to tell Ladybug this is the plan right?” Pollen flapped her wings to get the swing started. “You are going to ask for her input on how to stop Hawk Moth.” Chloé nodded.

“As long as Chat doesn't join us in the actual face off, I'll follow Ladybug's plan.”

_My plans seem to have a way of not actually working out._

“You think she'll agree to that?” Chloé watched Pollen swing for a moment, considering her question.

_Well...I hope so?_

“She's going to have to.” Chloé crossed her arms. “If she wants to know who Hawk Moth is, she'll have to agree.” She mumbled softly.

“Well, if she gives you a hard time about it, you two can go see Master Fu, see what he thinks about Chat Noir facing Hawk Moth in battle.”

_He's...well, more likely than Ladybug to agree to that proposition._

“That's a good idea Pollen.” Chloé let her arms drop to her sides. “If Ladybug and I can't come to an understanding, we'll see Master Fu and he can, you know, help us come to an agreement.”

“You won't be able to fight him as much as you did with the idea of coming clean to Ladybug.” Chloé rolled her eyes.

“Fine. If it comes down to getting Master Fu's advice, I won't fight it.” Pollen nodded. “Now,” Chloé sighed, “now I just kinda want to get the talking to Ladybug over with.”

At least sparring with Barnes would get out a lot of the nervous energy before patrol the next day.

#

Or it would have, if Barnes hadn't closed his gym for the day. The gym needed a deep clean, at least that was the message left with one of her father's assistants.

Chloé ended up sparring with her punching bag, which was not quite as mind numbing as sparring with a person. After all, there wasn't really a need to worry about blocking or dodging. Chloé stopped before she reopened any of the scabs on her knuckles, and she was still left with most of the day until she had to meet the other heroes.

“You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that.” Pollen sat on one of the daisies, an older daisy, which was drooping over the edge of the flower pot. Chloé frowned, looking at her plants, most of them weren't in that great of shape.

“How's your honey stash doing?” Pollen and Chloé spent a few minutes digging up the small squeeze bottles Chloé had taken to stashing in various places as Pollen filled them up. The one in her school backpack was empty, the one in her purse was three quarters full, the one in the drawstring bag had a spoonful or so left, and the one stashed with Pollen in her hive was almost full. “Maybe we should get some new daisies growing.” Pollen nodded.

Chloé gathered up the old daisies, depositing them in the composting bin one of the kitchen staff had gotten permission to start. Then, a trip to Flower Fields, picking up some more seeds, new soil, and another small pot.

Chloé ended up planting a quarter of the daisies, deciding to stagger the planting just a bit so everything wouldn't die all at the same time.

“And still hours to go,” Chloé groaned, dropping face down on the bed. “I'm going to die of boredom before I even try to speak to Ladybug.”

“You could send her a message, see if you two can meet early.” Pollen walked across Chloé's shoulders.

“And make it super awkward when Chat shows up?” Chloé buried her head deeper into the pillow. “I'm going to avoid that as long as possible.”

After a few minutes of wishing time would go faster, Chloé got up and went out onto her balcony. She hadn't spent much time on it that summer, having avoided it completely in the aftermath of the press camping outside the hotel. Chloé sank into her chair, closing her eyes and tilting her head back.

“You know,” Chloé stretched, “ever since I got you the sunlight feels nicer. And my showers are quicker.”

_And I glare at every gray cloud, ready to dash home at the slightest chance of a sprinkle._

Pollen giggled. “It's normal for some of the Kwami's personal tastes to bleed into their Chosens after being bound for a while.”

“So...the grumpy look Ladybug had during every battle in the winter?”

“When not on duty, Tikki sleeps through the winter, and is such a grouch when you interrupt her sleep.” Chloé and Pollen giggled.

“And...Adrien having trouble sleeping...isn't just his own thoughts keeping him up?”

“Well, if left alone, Plagg is awake for at least half the night, preferring to have some of his sleep with the sunlight warming his fur.”

“Okay, so how has being bound to Wayzz affected Master Fu?” Chloé opened her eyes, finding Pollen walking in circles on the table, one hand on the umbrella pole.

“An increased lifespan. Especially since they have been bound so long.”

“Nooroo and Gabriel?” Pollen stopped walking, looking away from Chloé. “Pollen?”

“Well, Nooroo, he,” Pollen sighed, “he's a butterfly, changing, from one form to another, is kinda his thing.” Chloé leaned forward as Pollen's voice got softer. “When people are influenced by one of his butterflies, it is supposed to help change them for the better, even the negative ones, can do that depending on how they deal with what happened. Since Gabriel is fighting against change, trying to return things to the way they were...I'm not sure if Nooroo is influencing him that much.”

_More evidence he removes the Miraculous between akumas?_

“That's...weird.”

“I mean,” Pollen sighed. “It's not like it has to happen, and it usually works best if the Kwami and Chosen work well together, similar nature even if the Chosen doesn't fully understand their true nature.” Pollen looked up. “It's not exact. And change isn't always positive. Or Gabriel's being stubborn in accepting change and that's why he wants his wife back.”

“If there is anything Gabriel Agreste is, stubborn is it.” Chloé put her feet up on the railing, the stone a pleasant warmth against her skin. “Well, he's a savvy businessman too, and creative, or his fashion line wouldn't be nearly as big.” Chloé sighed. “Is there anything else Nooroo is known for?”

“Well,” Pollen tapped the glass table with her foot, eyes downcast. “Nooroo is a leader.”

“Gabriel Agreste is no follower.” Chloé nodded.

_Not in fashion, not in life._

Pollen looked up. “Nooroo's the closest thing we have to a general. He could command a whole army of Champions with the right power up potion.”

_Now that's a scary thought. Gabriel Agreste leading a whole army to obtain the Miraculous._

“Good thing he can't read the book then.” Chloé mumbled. “But, it looks like we found what traits of Nooroo has bled into the man.”

_If only the willingness to change had come along with it._

“The longer a Chosen and a Kwami bond, the more the compatible traits are accentuated.” Pollen nodded.

_Still hope then? That he won't fight back when the time comes. That he'll see the end and be willing to actually adapt to life without his wife?_

“So,” Chloé raised an eyebrow at Pollen, “are you saying I already had an aversion to water?” Chloé reached out, fingertips brushing Pollen's belly.

“Chloé!” Pollen giggled before bouncing onto Chloé's wrist, running up her forearm, and leaping at her armpit. Her paws were soft, fuzzy, like a bumblebee. Chloé chuckled, with an eye roll.

“That's not my most ticklish spot.” Chloe went to grab Pollen, but the Kwami phased through her fingers. “No fair!” Pollen laughed, trailing her hands down Chloe's rib cage. “Nope.” Chloé twisted, missing Pollen by millimeters. Pollen landed on Chloé's knee, appraising her. Chloé curled her back, muscles tightening, ready to pounce, when Pollen ducked under Chloé's legs and tickled her calf.

With breathless laughter Chloe jerked her legs back, knocking her chair off balance, and she ended up sprawled on the balcony while Pollen laughed hard enough she sounded like a squeaker toy. Chloe put her hands on her stomach, letting the laughter subside on its own.

“I found it, didn't I?” Pollen perched on the edge of the table, looking at Chloé. Chloé rolled her eyes at her grinning Kwami.

_Really? What made you think that?_

“Yeah,” Chloé said instead, “you found it.” She closed her eyes, sprawled out in the sun.

_That's my most ticklish spot. Though, it's a last resort for Adrien, since I gave him a black eye once when he held my heel to tickle my calf. That was strike one in the friendship of Adrien Agreste and Chloé Bourgeois._

Strike one included play dates canceled until the black eye healed. The fact it had been an accident paired with the protests of Emile and Adrien, were probably the only things which changed Gabriel's mind about not letting the two of them play together.

_Maybe it helped it hadn't been long after my mother left, and Adrien was just trying to cheer me up._

“Chloé?” Chloé opened her eyes, finding her butler standing over her. “Are you all right?”

“I'm fine.” She sat up, glancing at the table, glad to know Pollen had gotten out of sight.

“Are you sure? Did you fall? Hit your head?” Chloé rolled her eyes.

“I'm fine. There is nothing to report.” Chloé glanced to the balcony door, “especially not to my father.”

“Well, your father was wondering if you would like to join him for an early dinner, since he has some business to attend to during your usual time.” Chloe turned back to the sky, a hand reaching out, stretching into the warmth.

“That's fine.”

_Our usual time cuts close to patrol anyway._

“Dinner then, is in ten.” Her butler bowed and went back inside. Pollen flew down from inside the open umbrella.

“Lost in thought?” Pollen tilted her head.

“Memories.” Chloé sighed. “Of a simpler time.”

_When I was the sad one, and Adrien just...seemed to know what to do._

Chloé walked to the railing, pressing her hands into the stone, leaning forward slightly, eyes closed, face tilted toward the sun.

_What would Adrien do, roles reversed?_

If Chloé was right, and their bond was that strong, Adrien would want to protect her too. But, he wouldn't have been mean to others. He wouldn't have agreed to steal the other Miraculous. And the lying that went with it?

_I would have sunk my teeth in and pestered the truth out of him. For my own good be damned, I would have wanted to be the judge of that._

Chloé shook her head, pulling her arms around herself, stepping away from the railing.

_Would I rather know before...or after the fact?_

Chloé turned away from the sky, the vast openness, the warmth of the sun. The idea of her own father, as absurd as it was, if he had been anything like Gabriel Agreste, made her blood run cold.

_I'd rather never know. In this case, ignorance is bliss._

This would just have to be one secret she kept from her best friend. Forever.

#

Which had been the plan all along for Chloé, now, she had to convince Ladybug to help her keep it that way. This was the reason Chloé hadn't wanted to tell anyone else. Because secrets tended to slip when the first people with knowledge of it let it escape.

And it was compounded with the fact Chloé would rather keep her involvement with Hawk Moth a secret too. The fact the reporters were right, she had been making people vulnerable to akumatization, if for a better reason than anger at a mother practically forgotten, was still not exactly something she was proud of.

These were the thoughts furrowing Chloé's brow during dinner. The thoughts causing her to stab at her vegetables, making the fork to scrape against the plate. The thoughts she knew earned worried eyes from her father, when they weren't interrupted by assistants double checking facts and other odds and ends that apparently couldn't wait until after dinner, or, more accurately, they couldn't wait until after the thing that was after dinner. Whatever that was.

_At least it seems my father has bigger problems than me tonight._

There was only so much unconditional love Chloé could take. Especially when she was feeling particularly upset over Hawk Moth. And there really wasn't much she could say to her father. Any vague explanation of secrets and lies and what to do with them, would probably only lead to the thoughts Chloé was trying to avoid.

_He'd say the truth is best. He'd be all cliché and tell me to spit it out to whoever needs to hear it. He'd tell me, with the truth, everything would work out._

Chloé stabbed at a green bean with extra vigor. It wouldn't be the worst thing, in Chloé's world, if Adrien found out. She knew Adrien would be mad she had kept it from him, and they would fight, and most likely they would work it out. Her world wouldn't be much changed. Another fight to laugh about years down the line.

_But Adrien's world would be changed. Everything shifting from color to gray._

The long hours Chloé had spent, trying to understand, to accept what Gabriel Agreste had become, Adrien would have to go through that too. And it would be much, much worse.

_What if the dark cloud follows him everywhere, engulfs him, and even I can't pull him out of it? If no one can?_

What was the point in telling him, or letting him find out in the course of his hero duties, if it would only cause more pain? The kind of pain Chloé had done so much bad trying to protect him from.

_Maybe I have more in common with the villain than with the other heroes._

Chloé bit into the forkful of vegetables, chewing with emphasis to her thoughts, biting down on her cheek. Her fork clattered against the plate and Chloé held a hand up over her mouth. Her eyes watered. She tried to wave the worried look off her father's face. “Bit my cheek,” she mumbled around her food.

The way her father glanced at the clock before turning back to her, the way he wrung his napkin in his hands, the way his eyes lingered on her forehead, not her mouth, and she knew he wasn't worried about the fact she had bitten her cheek, but worried at the thoughts swirling in her mind which caused her to bite her cheek.

_Why you ask? How did I end up with the drive to protect those I care about most, even in the worst ways possible? Is that from you? Or is that the thing I learned from my mother's absence? Besides being slow to trust._

Chloé swallowed, preparing herself for questions, but her father was pulled away. He had to get to his business.

Chloé sat at the table, alone, for a few minutes. She stared at her plate, a few stray vegetables which had managed to avoid being stabbed. She braced herself, prepared her lies and her defenses, remembering she may have been wrong, but she was trying to make it right, and she left the restaurant.

The half hour she had left before patrol, Chloe spent remembering the fact she had succeeded in chasing the dark cloud away from Adrien. She had done good. And, even though people had been akumatized, they were okay afterward. Lasting damage hadn't been done to anyone.

_Except for me._

Chloé looked at Pollen. Pollen was sitting on a flowerpot, looking out the window.

_You think I'm the person who has been hurt the most by my words, don't you?_

A question Chloé didn't bother asking, rather would pretend she didn't know the truth even though it hung heavy around her shoulders.

#

Chloé transformed a little before the usual time. She was restless and if she happened to find Ladybug she could tell her they needed to talk one on one after patrol.

Queen Bee landed at the meet up spot, finding Chat Noir already sitting on the edge of a chimney, with a cylindrical case of some kind on his back.

“Bee!” She blinked back at him as he jumped off the chimney. “You okay?” Bee nodded. “You sure, after the whole speech and the deal with the press-”

“If anybody should know that I'm fine. It's you.” Bee rolled her eyes.

“True,” Chat slung an arm around Bee's shoulders. “But the outburst, well, I mean,” Chat sighed dropping his voice to a whisper. “That's a lot of akumas Chlo.” Bee shrugged out of the side hug.

_Watch your mouth; I don't need anyone else knowing who I am behind the mask._

“You think I don't know that?” She hissed back.

“That's not-” Chat scratched at the back of his neck. “Look, I understood with the disagreements between you and our classmates. I know you can have a temper, but seriously, some of the people claiming you had something to do with their akumatizations, it just seems...”

“Seems like what?” Bee narrowed her eyes at Chat.

“Well,” Chat reached out, but Bee stepped back before his hand touched her shoulder. “What you said in the outburst, clearly it has to do with something. Just, not your mother.”

_Of course you saw it. You've probably been musing over it, at least a little, wondering just what has bothered me enough to lash out at total strangers._

“Oh really Einstein.” Bee rolled her eyes. “You're smarter than the reporters.”

“Of course I am.” Chat threw his shoulders back, but his eyes weren't prideful or mischievous, just, worried. “So what's been bugging you Bee?”

“Your puns.” Bee looked around, hoping Ladybug was on her way. This conversation could get out of hand fast.

“Totally bee-lievable excuse.” Chat rolled his eyes.

_Would you attempt sarcasm at the truth? Would you even believe it?_

“Is this still about the thing you won't tell me for who knows what reason?” Bee nodded. Chat sighed, crossing his arms. He pursed his lips and looked downward. “Bee,” Chat looked up, “I know you. I know you like to bottle things up until they explode, I know you hide things and are fiercely independent and when you decide to do something you want to do it on your own. I just want to help.”

_Would you be so willing to offer help if you had been stuck inside the mansion all year? Would you be so willing if you knew the truth?_

“Look at Time Keeper,” Chat gestured towards the school, “that almost let your secret identity out.”

_It did...though...if Gabriel had any say, Barnes would have figured it out even if I hadn't landed in his garden._

“Really Bee, whatever it is, it isn't worth this.” Chat waved his hand, gesturing toward Queen Bee. She knew he meant her inner turmoil. The turmoil he only saw bits of. There was a zipping sound.

_Yes it is._

“What isn't worth it?” Ladybug landed between the heroes. A small white box in one hand. Bee shifted her weight, leaning away, looking away, swallowing a groan of frustration. “Uh, did I interrupt something?”

“Not really,” Chat sighed.

“Here,” Ladybug held out the box, “a few of your favorites.” Chat's green eyes got big, using a claw to cut the tape holding the lid on. He tilted his head down, sniffing the treats. He licked his lips, grinning at Ladybug.

“Thank you M'Lady.” Chat bowed as he slipped the lid back into place.

_Almost forgot about that little bet._

“Let's get going then.” Chat spun on his heel, angling himself towards the next rooftop. Chat began humming, and Bee turned away.

_Stop prying and let me protect that smile._

“Bee?” Bee turned, nearly swatting at the hand on her shoulder, biting her lips as Ladybug peered at her face. “You coming?” Bee looked around, seeing Chat already on the next rooftop.

“Yeah,” Bee caught Ladybug's hand for a moment, dropping her voice, “after patrol, we need to talk, without Chat.” Ladybug raised an eyebrow but nodded.

Patrol was quiet as usual, and they ended resting on the Eiffel Tower, just after sunset. No one seemed to be in a hurry to leave, as the three heroes stood and watched out over the city.

_Adrien would delay going home. And I asked Ladybug to speak to me...how long can she wait?_

“So Chat,” Ladybug flicked the case on Chat's back, “what did you decide to carry around tonight?” Chat grinned.

“M'Lady, I thought you'd never ask.” Chat set the little white box aside.

_Show us the thing and then you can go._

Chat pulled strap over his head, setting the case on the ground. He and Ladybug crouched down in front of it. Chat waved Bee over. She quietly sighed, and crouched down on the other side of Chat. Chat pulled at the zipper, pulling out a white telescope.

_Well what do we have here?_

Chat started pointing out the different features of the telescope and the other things that went with it still in the case. He talked about the specs of the lenses and the type of metal used, and a few other things, but Chloe let the details brush past her. She knew what they added up to.

_The most expensive amateur, or even semi-professional portable telescope on the market. Someone really aced their astronomy quiz._

Before Bee even realized what was happening the telescope was on its stand, pointed to the North. Chat was gesturing for Ladybug to look at the North Star. While Ladybug pressed her face to the telescope, Chat leaned in close to Bee.

“Any idea why my father bought me a portable telescope?” His whisper was hot against Bee's ear and neck. She squirmed away.

_Not alone you idiot._

“Why would I know anything about your father's spending habits?” Bee said, loudly, jerking her head in the direction of Ladybug.

_She doesn't know we know each other, dork._

“Is this kind of gift unusual Chat?” Ladybug glanced over her shoulder, before she quickly amended. “Not too personal of course.”

“Well,” Chat scratched at the back of his neck.

_No._

“To put it in perspective, for the last few birthdays, before the last one, he would give me something small, like, a writing utensil.”

_The state of the art computer when you mentioned your old one being a little slow. The arcade versions of games you got excited about seeing their release date. Every CD and book you ever gazed at long enough for Gorilla to notice in your outings. The freaking rock wall where he had to call in contractors and he had to miss a portion of your family vacation to run home and deal with them so it would be ready when you came back. I helped pick out the colors of the fake rocks. My father helped make sure the building permits were in order and up to code._

“One writing utensil?” Ladybug stood up, telescope and the North Star forgotten.

_So what if they didn't fall on your birthday or Christmas? He gives you extravagant gifts through the year, rather than waiting. And then he runs out of ideas and falls back on the practical things. Since you are always signing autographs, well, a pen seems appropriate._

“I mean, they were really nice ones.” Chat babbled.

_You didn't even realize all those things were gifts?_

“Maybe this is an early birthday present then?” Ladybug's voice carried a hopeful lilt.

“I'm practically midway between birthdays, too early to be early, and too late to be late.” Chat waved his hand. “No, it's about something else, but I can't put my paw on it.” Chat glanced back at Bee.

_Sometimes your obliviousness astounds me._

“No questions, comments, concerns? I don't remember taking your tongue.” Chat pointed to Bee, “C'mon, any thoughts Bee?”

_Not much I can get away with saying in front of Ladybug._

“I really wouldn't have any great insight why your father would just buy you a telescope.” Bee rolled her eyes. “But perhaps he knows your interest in space and has decided to let you indulge in it. Maybe show a little interest himself? You know, as parents do?”

_Maybe he's trying and seeing if he can make a two person family work. Maybe he is acting like a stumbling human father for the first time in his life._

Chat started laughing. Hard, belly aching laughter. He clutched at his stomach. Ladybug moved away from the telescope, standing next to Bee. Bee pursed her lips, she hadn't been trying to be sarcastic, but that's probably how it came off.

“You think I'm joking?” Bee tilted her head, pulling back the bite in her voice.

_Not annoyed. I'm not annoyed you two can't seem to understand each other. I'm just curious._

Chat looked up, smile gone as he studied Bee's face.

_Is it really that shocking I might just be right?_

“I mean, it is pretty outlandish considering my father.” Chat glanced to Ladybug, “Who you don't know.”

“True,” Bee leaned into Ladybug, pushing her way back into Chat's line of sight, “so what are you doing asking us about him when _we_ ," Bee drew out the word as she pointed between Ladybug and herself, "don't even know him?” The bite in her words came back.

_Seriously, ask him point blank about the telescope I dare you._

Bee and Chat stared each other. Ladybug pushed Bee's weight away.

“Didn't your father say anything when he gave you the telescope?” Ladybug looked between the two heroes, mask furrowed.

“He doesn't give me things, they just appear in my room, where I'll find them, and based on the price tag I know they're from him.”

_Well that's Gabriel's fault. But well, you could've asked about the random things in your room._

“Maybe he's shy.” Ladybug said quietly. Both Chat and Bee turned on Ladybug. “What?” She blinked. “Maybe he doesn't want to make a big deal out of it.”

_Maybe it's a habit, used to putting things in Adrien's room without Emile knowing, to avoid her scolding about spoiling? And now he still holds onto that, even without her._

“That doesn't explain why the _telescope_.” Chat gestured to the object with both hands. “I mean,” Chat's hands fell to his sides, “I thought he thought Astronomy was useless.”

_You don't though. You like it, taking the stars in constellations whose stories you enjoyed, and then applying them to the astronomy based physics equations you found in the back of a book. … And I told him you liked looking at the stars. That was my excuse for you._

On the list of lies she had created for Adrien's benefit, this one seemed harmless. Though apparently, there was a crisis on why his father had given him a telescope. “For the love of Kwamis,” Bee muttered before she ruffled a hand through Chat's hair. “Obviously it's to look at the stars you dork. You know, something to do at night when you can't sleep.” Chat looked at her, his nose scrunching up, eyes widening, and then, slowly he grinned.

“Something harmless to do at night,” Chat winked at Bee, “good one.” Bee rolled her eyes.

_Realizing that's a start you dork._

“You wanna take a look through the scope before I pack up Bee?” Chat pushed her gently towards the telescope.

Bee looked away, rolling her eyes to herself. She put her eyes up to the lens, and looked up at the night sky. She looked at the Ursa Major, and Minor, and the North Star. She stepped back from the telescope and looked over at the other heroes. They looked back at her.

“It's a pretty cool telescope Chat.” Bee pulled her hands behind her back. Chat walked over, starting to pack up.

“Yeah.” Chat agreed, turning, telescope in hand. Chat slipped the telescope and stand into the case before shouldering it. Chat scooped up the little box of treats. “Til next time then.” Chat saluted, then vaulted off the Eiffel Tower. Bee watched Chat's shadow disappear into the night.

“So,” Ladybug cleared her throat, “what do you want to talk about?” Bee tilted her head.

“Let's go to a different place to talk.” Ladybug asked why. “Don't want to risk the paparazzi.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! A day late, and my only excuse is that yesterday didn't feel like a Thursday, and today didn't/doesn't feel like a Friday. I apologize for that, but happy Friday!
> 
> (On the bright side since the talk isn't included in this chapter, it's one less day to wait for it.)


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Bee (finally) talks to Ladybug. She ends up revealing way more then she wanted to, or planned. The question is, does the revelations give Ladybug enough to trust her, or to fight against the one thing Bee wants in the plan to take down Hawk Moth?

The two heroines landed on a roof in a quite business section. It was near the flower shop Chloe would go to, a rooftop garden of sorts. The two teens stood surrounded by vine plants growing up on trellises, and other plants in neat rows.

“Okay Bee, what's up?”

_Such a simple question with such a complicated answer._

Bee pursed her lips, studying Ladybug. “Well,” Bee took a breath, gently closing her hands at her sides. “I, well, I need your help.” Bee forced her hands to relax, taking a moment to remember the goal, the angle, the plan. She met Ladybug's gaze.

“Okay,” Ladybug shifted on her feet. “And this something involves Chat? Did you fight again?”

“No!” Bee blurted.

_But we probably will by the time all this is over._

“No.” Bee reigned back her volume. “I was, just, wondering have you ever thought of luring Hawk Moth out of hiding?” Ladybug blinked. Bee took a breath. “I mean,” Bee straightened her shoulders, “I was thinking we could use Chat's Miraculous as bait to lure him out.”

“Are you crazy!” Ladybug flung a hand forward. Bee, realizing she had misspoken, held up a hand. Ladybug stopped, hand in the air, mouth partially open. There was the slightest nod from Ladybug, and Bee continued.

“With a fake Miraculous.” Bee amended, leveling a strong gaze at Ladybug's shock. “Chat just doesn't transform for a bit, to sell the story, while we set up the trap and catch Hawk Moth.”

_We have the same goal, so work with me._

“A fake Miraculous,” Ladybug's voice was quieter. Then she tilted her head at Bee. “How do we get a fake Miraculous?” Bee swallowed. Ladybug tapped her chin. “Perhaps...” she glanced at Bee. “I think I-”

_How hard can it be to get a fake Miraculous from Juleka?_

“I can get my hands on a fake Miraculous.” Bee blurted. At Ladybug's questioning look Bee nodded, assuring herself.

_I can either buy it from Juleka as Chloe, or she'll be more than willing to help a superhero._

“But,” Bee stared into Ladybug's blue eyes. The blues were shifting, and for a moment, recognition bells wanted to go off, but Bee pressed forward. “I need to know you are fully on board with this plan.” Ladybug tilted her head.

_Bombshell time._

“I have a condition.” Bee licked her lips. Ladybug gestured for her to continue.

_Gently now._

“I don't want Chat fighting Hawk Moth with us.” Bee braced herself.

“What?” Ladybug's first word was quiet, unexpected by Bee. She didn't have to wait long for Ladybug to get louder. “No.” Ladybug narrowed her eyes at Queen Bee. “He's my partner, our _teammate_. We can't do that to him. He's been fighting to bring down Hawk Moth as long as me.”

_Unknowingly, at least partially against the people closest to him._

“It's nothing personal against Chat-”

“But you don't want his help taking down Hawk Moth.”

_It's for him._

Bee's eyes followed Ladybug as she walked back and forth between flower boxes. “Then what is it? Chat will have our backs against Hawk Moth.”

Bee rolled her eyes. “Of course he'll have our backs.”

_Unless he freezes upon learning who Hawk Moth really is. Loyalties split as he digests his future._

“Then what? More glory for you I suppose.” An unfamiliar acidic tone burst from Ladybug.

“It has nothing to do with glory.” Bee narrowed her eyes.

_There's no glory for what I've done._

“Then why do you want to keep our teammate out of our most important fight!” Ladybug pointed at Bee with a scowl. Bee swallowed. She didn't dare take her gaze off Ladybug, but she pulled her arms over her chest, fighting to keep her stance confident.

_What can I say to make you want to do this?_

“I,” Bee swallowed. She choked down a frustrated groan. “I can't say.”

_Every excuse I have leads back to secrets that I don't want you to know yet._

“Well, in case you haven't realized, Chat Noir needs this. Being Chat, a hero, is his escape from the distant father and whatever else his alter ego is dealing with.” Ladybug crossed her arms. I'm not taking that away from him.”

_And making him choose between his father and two of his closest friends is exactly what he doesn't need._

Bee narrowed her eyes at Ladybug. Bee pursed her lips, jut her chin out slightly, and put forth deliberate, careful words.

_Start with what we agree on._

“Taking down Hawk Moth is important.”

_Lead to the inevitable._

“And,” Bee slid her right foot forward, “someday he'll have to give up his Miraculous.”

_Hit her with the harsh reality we all will have to face after this. Something she can't argue with._

“He can't keep using it to coddle his ego from reality.” Bee slid her left foot to meet her right. “He needs to face his alter ego's problems as himself.” Within arm's reach of Ladybug, she lowered her arms. Bee watched Ladybug's eyes widen. “He can't hide forever.”

_None of us can._

Ladybug pulled her hands close, holding them over her heart. “B-but,” she blinked rapidly, her voice still harsh, but her stance was becoming softer. “He deserves the chance to be involved, be a hero, that's what he is.” She didn't look away from Bee, she didn't try to argue against what the future held for them, she was just trying to keep Chat involved.

_You believe in him. Trust him. Will fight for what you see as justice for him._

Bee relaxed her eyebrows, she pulled back her chin. She opened her hands, and she reached out, placing a hand on Ladybug's shoulder. “He will be involved.” Bee used a gentler voice.

_Catching bugs with honey._

“His inaction is everything. The hinge in this idea. Without him,” Bee swallowed.

_Without him, I wouldn't be me. I wouldn't know enough to do anything to help you._

“Without him, we won't be able to stop Hawk Moth.”

Ladybug blinked. “H-how does that make excluding him better?”

_Why can't you just trust me?_

“I...” Bee sighed. “I can't explain why yet.”

Ladybug's mask furrowed. She gently pushed Bee's hand off her shoulder. “Okay, let's say I agree to the plan of keeping Chat out of this, how exactly do you think we are going to find Hawk Moth? How do you propose tracking the fake without him realizing it?”

“We won't have to track the fake.” Bee said quietly, for the first time lowering her gaze.

“Why not?” Ladybug's voice jumped in pitch. “Why exclude Chat?” Bee felt her lower lip quiver. “Just, explain, please.” This time Ladybug reached out, placing both hands on Bee's shoulders.

“I already said I can't explain.” The words forced their way out through Bee's clenched teeth.

_There are secrets which aren't mine to tell._

“Why not?” Even with the jump in pitch, Ladybug's words still had a harsh edge to them.

“Because there are things I have no place in telling you!” Bee stepped back, out of reach of Ladybug's hands. “Do you trust me?” Bee looked up. She watched Ladybug blink. Bee waited, breath held, for a response.

When one didn't come, Bee let the air out as she stepped farther back. “I didn't have to come to you.” Bee looked at the ground, trying to contain the bubbling anger. “I've known who Hawk Moth is for a while. I could have done something a long time ago.” Bee felt her wings brush up against one of the plants. “Instead, I come to you for help, and you won't even listen.”

“Not listen!” Ladybug grabbed one of Bee's wrists. “I've been trying to get you to talk to me, but you won't tell me anything! Just keep Chat out of it. Why would I want to do that! How would luring Hawk Moth with the fake work anyway! He'll have an akumatized victim to fetch it, and then we'll have to deal with an akuma and Hawk Moth. Two vs two, that's not in our odds!”

_You hear me, you think you are listening, but you are not understanding me._

“We won't need to track the fake,” Bee looked up, ice in her eyes, fire on her cheeks. “didn't you hear me? I know Hawk Moth's alter ego! We can go straight to him, without waiting around for one of his stupid butterflies!”

“How do you know?” There was still a bite to those words, but other emotions were laced in: confusion, curiosity, worry. But all Bee reacted to, was the angry tint.

Bee yanked her hand out of Ladybug's grasp. “Because I agreed to work for him! Agreed to take the two Miraculous he seeks straight to him!”

_I shouldn't have said it like that._

Bee clasped her hands over her mouth, regretting everything from her choice of words to the tone she said them in. Everything was all wrong, and her frustration and anger were barely contained.

“Why would you do such a thing!” Ladybug pulled her hands up, covering her earrings.

_Seriously? If I was going to take your earrings I would've just stung you and ripped them out of your ears as you watched helplessly._

“I didn't-” Bee pulled her hands away from her mouth, clenching them at her sides.

“How dare you!” Bee pressed her back more against the trellises.

_see myself as a hero then._

“I was just-” Her wings began to itch from the leaves against the membrane.

“Heroes don't work for the villain!”

_trying to help a friend and afraid to lose another._

“How long have you been plotting to get my Miraculous!” Bee felt herself shrinking, confidence cracking, stance slipping.

“I'm not-”

“What kind of hero are you!” Every muscle in Bee's body went rigid.

_going to take your Miraculous._

“Shut the fuck up!” Bee screamed.

_I can't explain with you just yelling at me._

“I know!” Bee flung her arms forward, pulled herself up straight once again, and she glared right back at the stunned Ladybug. “I know I'm not as selfless as you or Chat Noir!” Bee felt the magic around her warp, the rush of overwhelming anger, turning the magic from warm sunshine, to ice cold death. Bee squeezed her eyes shut.

_Killer Wasp won't help anything._

Words still flew from Bee's mouth, even though she reached up, yanking the hair comb out of her hair, the only way she knew to stop the transformation to Killer Wasp. “I know I'm not the best person out there, but I'm on your side!” By the end of the sentence, there was no more magic surrounding her. She was just Chloé Bourgeois, chest heaving, having just finished a rant directed at one of Paris' beloved heroes. The teeth of the hair comb bit into her skin, sharper than any fingernail, duller than the words piercing her soul.

The silence reminded Chloé of what she had just done. Her eyes snapped open, and she looked at Ladybug's face. The hero she looked up to had her eyes and mouth wide, her hands away from her ears but still above her shoulders, as still as if Queen Bee had stung her.

_Neither do I._

Chloé let go of the Miraculous, shoulders quivering.

_Sorry Pollen._

Chloé pulled back on her volume, on her anger, before reaching her conclusion, and deciding on the only course of action left. “If we are going to take down Hawk Moth, we need to trust each other.” Chloé's chest heaved as she struggled to bring her breathing under control. “Clearly, you don't trust me.” Chloé stepped away from the trellis, giving Ladybug a wide berth, and headed to the set of fire escape stairs.

Chloé counted each step, holding her breath, waiting for, hoping for some kind of reaction, anything from Ladybug.

_Run out of words bug?_

Right at the edge of the roof, twenty steps from where she started, Chloé got her reaction. “Wait!” Chloé froze, tense, afraid she had messed this up beyond repair, but wanting to know exactly what was on Ladybug's mind. “Never thought I'd see Queen Bee give up.” Chloé whirled, fists clenched, coming up to a fighting stance, glaring at Ladybug.

“I'm not giving up!” Chloé put as much force behind those words as she did for every move when training with Barnes.

_I will never stop trying to help my best friend._

“Then,” One side of Ladybug's mouth slowly moved upwards. “what do you call walking away without this?” Ladybug held out the bee Miraculous.

_Smug bug._

“I call it letting you figure out how to trust me without worrying I would sting you and take your Miraculous.” Chloé jabbed a finger in Ladybug's direction. “I call it being considerate for you not being able to trust me right now.”

_Bet you didn't see that coming._

Ladybug blinked. The smirk was replaced by a slight parting of the lips, shocked again. Chloé didn't smirk, though her first instinct was to smirk, to keep pointing out flaws in Ladybug's logic, or to continue to find ways to prove she wasn't the villain in this scenario. Instead, Chloé tossed her hair, and stepped out onto the fire escape. “So, when you are ready to trust me, you know where to find me.”

Chloé got down one landing before she heard the whir of Ladybug's yo-yo. The heroine landed on the metal with a hollow clang, blocking Chloé's escape toward the alley. Chloé put her hands on her hips.

_What more do you want with me? I'm powerless now. Even if I still wanted to help Hawk Moth with his wish, I'm no match for you now._

“I never said I don't trust you.” Ladybug's eyes were slightly narrowed, and her tone wasn't the most cordial, it bordered on the annoyance Chloé had been used to hearing from her. Before she became a hero herself. But it was better than the angry, judgmental tones she had been using.

Ladybug sighed, her features softening. She held the Miraculous out on her palm. “Sorry I was surprised to see you take off your Miraculous, much less, see who you are beneath the mask.” Chloé felt herself gaping at Ladybug. This was not how Chloé expected this evening to go. “I know we got off on the wrong foot, but you're right.”

_Of course I am._

“I have no reason to bee-lieve you are against me, or out to steal my Miraculous for Hawk Moth.”

_...Pollen was right._

The smirk was involuntary, at the realization Ladybug punned. Since Chloé was shocked Ladybug wasn't yelling at her anymore, or trying to ask about Hawk Moth. “So...”

_Is she...saying what I think she's saying._

“You agree with my condition then?” Chloé kept her eyes on Ladybug's face, watched the other girl chew her lip.

“Well, I didn't say that.” The palm with Chloé's Miraculous stayed still, though Ladybug gestured with her other hand. “I trust you won't take my Miraculous. That has nothing to do with how I feel about your idea. I just, wish you would explain things.” Chloé crossed her arms in front of her.

_Trying to butter me up so I'll still tell you and you can just, tell Chat. Nice try._

“I'm not telling you who Hawk Moth is, unless you agree.” Chloé leaned against the side of the building. “And I'll only explain everything after we get the butterfly broach safely to where it belongs.”

_If you've been paying any attention to the tabloids, you should know that I am a rich spoiled brat who always gets her way. Because I am willing to throw tantrums and I am stubborn as all hell._

“You are the master planner after all, I'm sure you can figure out how to use the fake Miraculous, the element of surprise, and our powers to our advantage when we face Hawk Moth. Even without Chat.”

_Oh, and I'm pretty good at flattery too._

Ladybug sighed. “I wasn't asking you to tell me Hawk Moth's identity.” Chloé stared at her, doubting that Ladybug didn't, even just a little bit, want Chloé to spill the beans on Hawk Moth's identity. “Look,” Ladybug took a step forward. “Take your Miraculous back. Just, give me a couple of days to think about your condition and the idea of using a fake Miraculous. Give me a chance to think of a strategy. We can meet up again and talk more about it.”

_You'll...take it seriously?_

Chloé looked down at the Miraculous, just sitting on Ladybug's palm. There it was, the thing she thought wold have all the answers to her problems, the thing which was supposed to make her life better, and yet, here she was, stuck on a fire escape, near curfew, with a superhero who not ten minutes ago had questioned her loyalty. Ladybug held the hand a little closer to Chloé. “Come on Chloé. We can't defeat Hawk Moth without you either.”

Chloé snorted. She reached out and took her Miraculous back. “Damn right. You and Chat are a dream team when stopping akumas, but neither of you seemed too inclined to actively hunt Hawk Moth down.” Ladybug sighed again.

“We were waiting for him to slip up.” Chloé looked down at her Miraculous before putting it in her pocket.

_Just in case._

“I know,” Chloé waved a hand. “I know.” Chloé looked back up, a teasing smile on her face. “It didn't help that one or both of you always have to rush away or risk your identities being exposed.”

“Speaking of identities...” Ladybug's voice trailed off. Chloé tilted her head.

_What about identities?_

“Spots-”

“No!” Chloé shrieked, turning around and covering her ears.

_I really don't want to have to juggle knowing who you are right now too._

Chloé counted to five before peaking over her shoulder. She looked towards the ground, sighing in relief when she saw Ladybug's red and black spotted feet.

“Um,” Chloé didn't dare look up quite yet, but she tilted her ear slightly in Ladybug's direction. “Shouldn't this be a reciprocal thing?” Chloé tensed up, out of excuses on why she shouldn't know Ladybug's identity. Other than feeling overwhelmed. She slowly turned around.

_Adrien's been dreaming of the moment of finding out who you are...oh._

“I just think, that you and Chat have been partners this whole time, I shouldn't know who his 'Lady'” Chloé winked, “is before him.” Chloé watched the blush grow on Ladybug's face, as she stammered out the same lie that she didn't like Chat back like that.

_Later, when this is over, I'll gladly learn your identity, all the better to play wing woman._

“Well, I'm sure he'd understand the...situation.” Ladybug stammered out. Chloé glared at Ladybug when her lips continued to move, daring her to try to transform.

“You don't have to show me your identity as a show of trust. You already, gave me back my Miraculous, that's enough.” Chloé blinked away her glare, glancing down slightly. “Thank you Ladybug.” The silence begged for an explanation. “For considering my idea.” Chloé looked up, giving Ladybug a small nod. “It means...a lot actually.”

_More than I have words for._

Ladybug nodded. Chloé shifted off the railing. “Oh, and please don't tell Chat about...well...any of this.”

_One wrong word from you and everything I've worked for will go up in smoke._

“Um,” Ladybug tilted her head. “Are you going to tell him...eventually?”

“I mean, after we stop Hawk Moth, I'll tell you both everything.”

_Or...mostly everything. I'll cross the whole, not telling Chat Hawk Moth's true identity to Ladybug later._

Ladybug pursed her lips. “Okay.”

_Really? You aren't going to push the fact I tell your partner I once agreed to take your Miraculous?_

Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the neighboring roof. “I'll get in touch in a couple of days to discuss your idea in more detail.” Chloé nodded. “See you later Bee.” Ladybug was whisked away by the yo-yo.

_Me? Still Bee to you?_

Chloé stood still. A warm breeze blew some strands of hair in front of her face. The strands the hair comb usually kept up. She pat her pocket, feeling the bumps of the jewels through the fabric.

_You wouldn't have left this with me if you knew how close I was to becoming Killer Wasp._

Chloé swallowed, clenching her fist. Ladybug had every right to be angry with her. Chloé had been working for the enemy. Ladybug had every right to doubt her. Chloé started walking, slowly.

_Why? Why am I angry when I understand her perspective?_

Chloé didn't go home right away. She found herself sitting on the edge of the Seine. Chloé took her shoes and socks off, letting her bare feet brush against the cool water.

_Why couldn't I hold myself together?_

Chloé rested her head in her hands. She stared at the river, listened to the current, the water lapping against the stones. Chloé was still angry, she felt it. She was tense, her jaw was clenched.

_Ladybug goes from not trusting me, to handing me back the Miraculous like she trusts me. But she still doubts my idea. She's...she's..._

Ladybug was like Adrien, willing to trust, wanting to trust. And Chloé was still debating if she would be able to trust herself.

_She's not wrong. Keeping Chat from this final battle...it's not exactly what a hero should do. But if she knew, what I know...wouldn't she want to protect him too?_

Secrets were tearing her apart.

_I dare you Ladybug,_

Chloé scooped up her shoes.

_I dare you to try to talk me into letting Chat join our confrontation with Hawk Moth._

Chloé walked home, barefoot. Her anger pooling in her gut.

_You won't like me when I'm angry._

Chloé stacked some wooden boards, giving her enough height to pry open the laundry room window. She tossed her shoes through first. She managed to pull herself through, landing with less grace than Queen Bee, but at least in such a way as to not injure herself.

_I don't even like me when I'm angry._

Chloé walked through the halls, acting like she had some purpose, and headed back to her room. The hotel was quiet. Chloé was the only one in the elevator. The metallic golden doors showed her reflection. She averted her eyes, the stray strands of hair coming down in front of her face.

_Now what?_

Chloé left her shoes in her closet, and started to undress. She held the Miraculous in her hand, blinking at it. She knew, as soon as she put the Miraculous back on, she would have to answer Pollen's questions, she would, in a way, have to relive the tail end of her confrontation with Ladybug.

Just thinking about it, it hadn't gone smoothly, though it turned out better than her worst fears, made Chloé's jaw clench. She set the hair comb down on her vanity.

_Maybe, my first response won't be gut clenching anger in the morning._

Chloé shouldn't be so angry about it. So she decided to sleep it off before explaining things to Pollen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Phew! This chapter has been the hardest (thus far) to write. It went through several drafts, even a draft through Ladybug's perspective, just so that I was more aware of her thoughts and motivations, trying to make sure she reacted realistically to everything. And it ended differently than I expected at first, which had a domino effect on some parts of the plot, but this one felt the best and the logistics weren't too hard to fix.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, kudos, and comments!!


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé continues to avoid talking with Pollen. Feeling her anger is unnecessary and unhelpful, she wants to be calm before she explains the near complete catastrophe with Ladybug.
> 
> Luckily, she has a session with Barnes planned. What better way to get rid of anger, than to fight it out? 
> 
> Leaving the studio Chloé gets another surprise.

Chloé rolled out of bed as the sun lit up her room. She was pretty sure she wouldn't get any more sleep anyway. She took a hot shower, really scrubbing shampoo and conditioner into her hair. She avoided looking at her vanity while she was getting ready to meet her father for breakfast.

_Don't want to be late._

Chloé met up with her father, ordering the most sugary caffeinated drink he would allow.

“Rough night?” He spoke out of the corner of his mouth, glancing around the mostly empty restaurant.

_You don't know the half of it._

“Didn't sleep well.” Chloé mumbled. André shrugged at Chloé's explanation, a tiny nod acknowledging if there was more to the story, he wasn't going to push.

“Any plans for today?” André sipped his own simple coffee drink. Chloé thought for a moment.

“MMA.” Chloé stated, the drink forming a hard lump in her stomach.

_What if...I don't wanna train as Bee today?_

Chloé needed an outlet. Sparring and fighting sounded like just the thing to work out the leftover anger from the night before. But if she changed forms in the middle? Chloé didn't want to have to explain Killer Wasp to Barnes, afraid he might try to use it to his advantage.

Chloé wondered if pretending to be sick was viable. Or she could just, ask her father to say she was sick. She could call it payback for accusing her of being pregnant.

_I suppose...I don't have to wear the hair comb during training._

Chloé's questions died in her throat, but her father had questions of his own. “How are your hands?”

_Staying in my room with nothing to do would be torturous anyway._

Chloé held her hands out, knuckles up. André grasped them, inspecting her knuckles. “If you use the punching bag until you bleed again, I'll lock it up for a couple weeks.” Chloé nodded, legs twitching, the restless energy already settling in.

_Besides, Barnes' report of me not going could be just as telling of something being wrong, than if I go and just, have a session as me._

“Okay.” André raised an eyebrow at Chloé's meekness. Chloé gently pulled her hands back. “Maybe I can get a quarter staff?” Anything would be better than doing nothing and just wallowing.

_I'll have plenty of time to talk to Pollen afterwards._

“I don't think there is enough room for you to swing a quarter staff in your bedroom.”

“Daggers? Oh, a target to practice knife or shuriken throwing?” Chloé rattled off random things, if nothing else, to have something to focus on besides Ladybug and the eventual talk with her Kwami.

“Has Barnes shown you how to throw knives or shuriken?” André asked with a raised eyebrow. Chloé shook her head. “Then no.” André took a sip of his coffee.

“I have learned how to use a dagger though.” Chloé added on. André spit a little coffee back into his mug.

_I mean, my stinger is practically a dagger. Though without a hilt._

“So...” Chloé leaned forward placing her elbows on the table. “Can I get a set of daggers?”

“We'll see.” André set his coffee aside as their food arrived. Chloé huffed, not really expecting her father to buy her weapons, but she had to keep up appearances. “Any other plans for the day?”

_Trying not to be angry._

“Being lazy.” Chloé mumbled. André chuckled. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“You haven't been truly lazy in a while is all.” André looked down at his food. “Any problems with the press?” Chloé shook her head. “Good.” André's fork scraped his plate as he cut into his omelet.

_Wonder how many strings you pulled to keep the story quiet since it's original recording?_

They ate the rest of breakfast speaking of other random things. There were tidbits of gossip that were passing within the staff, rumors about various guests, and the crazy speculations on why Hawk Moth had been quiet.

_Maybe he really is thinking about what I said?_

“Were you ever afraid you couldn't raise me without mom?” Chloé rested a hand on her chin, gaze over her father's shoulder, studying a family just entering the restaurant. She hadn't realized she had spoken aloud until her father cleared his throat.

_I'll take the distraction._

“If I am to be honest, yes, there were times I was afraid I would mess something up without your mother around.” Chloé shifted her gaze back to her father. His shoulders were tenser, eyes leveled at her, serious. “There were some things she just seemed to know how to do. How to coax you to eat your vegetables, how to get your hair the way you wanted it, how to keep you from saying something you shouldn't to the press, how to teach you to respect the people working for us.” André poked at his omelet. “And I had to learn how to do those things. And many more.”

“Were you ever afraid I would leave too?” André blinked, tilting his head. “I mean, obviously, when I was old enough. That I would just, pack up and walk away and never look back?”

“Well, no.” André's eyebrows moved together. “Should I be afraid you will never talk to me the second you get your own home?”

“Of course not.”

_What made Gabriel afraid of that then?_

“I was afraid of something else that could strain our relationship.” Chloé held her breath. “I was afraid you would blame me for her leaving.” Chloé tilted her head.

“Why would you worry about that?”

“Because it isn't uncommon for children of divorce or in the case of abandonment to blame one of the parents.”

“Oh,” Chloé twisted her napkin.

“And there was one day when you did verbally blame me.” Chloé felt her eyes flutter. “I mean, you were angry at me for something or other.”

_Was that the pony incident?_

“The next day you apologized, after you calmed down, so I wasn't too worried about misplaced blame after that.”

_I remember sitting on the balcony, looking at the city. I remember pondering and being angry, and wishing my mom were back. And then, I went back inside, flipping through the channels, wanting to distract myself. And some talk show or something came on, a repeat, talking about your last speech. The second one since mother left._

“Any word from your missing wife Mr. Bourgeois?”

“I have heard nothing from the woman who chose to leave.”

“Do you wish your daughter to share any qualities of your wife?”

“Determination. Strength. These two things she has already shown me. Though, I hope she sees those things in me too.”

_I saw those. I also saw the confusion, the worry, the stress. And then, I realized, I was making things worse._

“Are you finally willing to tell the world why your wife left?”

“Her reasons are known to her alone. All she said to me, was she had to go.” In that moment, André Bourgeois took off his wedding ring. “But she left me Chloé, and while I admit her leaving hurt, but at least she didn't leave me alone.”

_That reminded me we were both hurting. We both lost someone. And I decided that maybe, we would work better if we were on the same team, at least, most of the time._

Chloé knew that some of the things she said and did were seen as selfishness, and that was a flaw she knew she had. And other times, the crazy demands, temper tantrums, pulling his name to keep her out of trouble, things to make sure she was still loved. That he still appreciated her being around. Neither of those reasons were good, but for Chloé, she had tested her limits, learned what she could and couldn't do, figured out how to read body language, learned what made people sympathetic towards her, or fed up with her attitude.

_And now, you are staring at me, wondering where my mind went._

“I mean, even at that age, I knew you treated mom like an angel.” Chloé put her hands on the top of the table. “It was her fault she left. She chose to.”

“Yes,” André's chin drooped. He cleared his throat. “Any particular reason you brought her up on this morning?”

_A chance to change the subject, or to keep going._

“Just thinking.” Chloé took a sip of her coffee. “I know I wasn't the easiest to deal with at that age.”

“Well,” André winked, “some things were easier.” Chloé rolled her eyes, digging into her breakfast. “Honey,” André leaned in, voice a whisper, “I wouldn't change anything.” Chloé looked up. “Well, except for trying harder to keep the press away from you. You don't deserve their scrutiny. You've been too worried about what they might think of you.”

_Or what they think of you because of me._

“Thanks dad.”

_In the end their opinions don't matter. Your opinion matters. Adrien's. Ladybug's. Pollen's._

“You're welcome. Now, maybe we should both focus on eating before our breakfast gets any colder.” The pair chuckled, turning to their meal.

_Wouldn't change a thing? Me neither._

And Chloé would stand by that if Ladybug questioned her. Adrien's smiles, his laughter, watching him reach out and grow at school had been worth it. The problems, the struggles, the fights, sweat, and tears, she couldn't change it without losing the sense of doing something good.

_And besides, Pollen has said the right Queen Bees needs to be nice and mean, I wouldn't be both if I hadn't gone through this._

#

Chloé picked up the hair comb when she returned to her room. The metal felt cool to her fingertips, which sent a chill up Chloé's spine. A sunbeam had been on the Miraculous when Chloé walked in.

_Is it cold because I'm still harboring some anger after last night?_

Chloé knew she had to talk to Pollen, tell her Kwami the good news Ladybug was at least considering her idea of Chat Noir not participating in the final battle against Hawk Moth. Chloé just didn't want her anger over a few of Ladybug's protests, to bring out the magic of Killer Wasp.

_I never asked Pollen if she is different as a Kwami when I am angry enough to transform into Killer Wasp._

Chloé tilted the Miraculous, the jewels catching the sunlight.

_Can Pollen be angry enough to turn black all on her own?_

Chloé grit her teeth. Pollen would have every right to be a little angry too. Or disappointed. Chloé had stood her ground, sure Ladybug didn't learn of Killer Wasp, but now removing her Miraculous, felt like a bad idea.

_I feel like I turned my back on Pollen, on being a hero._

Maybe Chloé wasn't afraid of Pollen being angry. Maybe it was disappointment. Maybe Chloé didn't want Pollen to think she would give up so easily. Maybe she was afraid Pollen would question Chloé's worthiness of being a hero if she had been willing to give her Miraculous to Ladybug as a way to gain trust, to prove she was telling the truth.

_What if Pollen/Master Fu want to replace me?_

Chloé shook her head, her loose hair flying in front of her face.

_Maybe Adrien's insecurities of not being good enough have rubbed off on me._

Chloé needed to get a grip. She needed to clear her head before she let critical and wrong judgments of herself and Pollen mar their relationship.

_Guess I'm training as me then._

Chloé Bourgeois needed to clear her head so she could be Queen Bee without feeling like a little kid playing pretend. Chloé put the Miraculous in her purse, afraid to leave it behind in case of an akuma attack.

_Pollen would understand putting off an explanation if I have to help my teammates._

Chloé tied a black handkerchief over her hair before heading to the MMA gym. She didn't bother removing it when walking in, and she looked at Barnes with a steady gaze.

“Can we do some training as me today?”

“Why?” Barnes raised an eyebrow, glancing at her, his hands still in the weapons locker.

“Pollen isn't feeling too well.” The lie rolled off her tongue, all the practice she had. Barnes turned back to the locker.

“Do you know what kind of weapon Hawk Moth has?”

“A cane.”

_I think. According to those pictures in the book._

Barnes asked her how long. Chloé held her hands out, about three feet apart. Barnes tossed Chloé a wooden staff about that long. Chloé reached out, fumbling and ultimately dropping the small staff onto the mat. Barnes grabbed one of his practice daggers.

“If you know what his weapon is capable of, the better you will be better prepared to guess his moves, even without fighting him before.” Chloé picked up the stick, slashing it through the air. She nodded, liking the whooshing sound when she moved it fast.

Barnes joined her on the mat, and he made the first move, as usual. Chloé at first, fought with one hand, holding the end of the cane. Then Barnes showed her two handed styles using the small staff, and different maneuvers with her one hand in different positions.

Chloé worked up quite a sweat, something she hadn't really done as Queen Bee.

_Wonder if the suit wicks_ _away the sweat, or not sweating is part of the package of passive powers? Or if it would take more to sweat?_ _Do bees sweat in the first place?_

Chloé's skin was sticky, and the handkerchief was wet too. She didn't dare remove it. Even a casual mention from Barnes about not wearing her hair comb could cause Gabriel to hound her about why it was missing. And she could not deal with that.

_Even wearing the handkerchief is risky. But I can play that off as wanting to throw the press off, since I don't think I've ever worn something like this out in public._

When they were done, Chloé tossed the staff back to Barnes, wiping the sweat from her forehead. He smiled. “Well done. You would have taken a break when we first started, but you worked all the way through.”

“All the stupid running,” Chloé reached up, stretching and feeling her muscles loosen up, “and the yoga you make me do.” Barnes chuckled.

“Told ya it'd be good for you.” Chloé rolled her eyes. Barnes handed her a protein drink. “Do you have a protein drink after your own workouts?” Chloé shook her head. “Well, that fancy hotel restaurant should be able to whip up a simple one if you ask. Or in a pinch, plain milk is pretty good. On top of water.”

_More tips. Guess being a coach and being a father overlap in some worries._

“I'll keep that in mind.” Chloé took a sip of the shake.

“How is the hero planning going?”

“Good.” Barnes nodded, packing up the weapons locker.

_If you define good as fighting with the leader of the heroes and being petrified at the thought of speaking with the being whom grants my powers._

“Glad to hear it.” Barnes locked up the weapons. Chloé took another swig of the protein shake. “Wanna see how I updated the cellar?” With nothing else planned for the day, and desperate for another distraction Chloé nodded and followed Barnes to the cellar.

The first thing Chloé noticed, was the old musty smell was gone. The mats were new, and solid black. There was a yellow punching bag in one corner. There was another kind of wooden dummy which had a base, a few wooden 'arms', a helicopter blades like attachment to the top, and a few sand bags hanging to the side. The walls had a fresh coat of white paint. Instead of just a single light bulb in the ceiling, there were three recessed lights.

“Maybe you won't break the bulb when you go for an aerial attack.” Barnes nodded to the ceiling.

“No guarantees.” Chloé smirked, walking around the tiny room.

She had done that once. Kicked the light bulb with her ankle, shattering it. Barnes had to shake glass out of his hair, and Chloé had landed on the stairs, transforming back before following instructions on where to find a broom and flashlight.

“I mean, it could prove a viable distraction technique, even better if you happen to have night vision.” Barnes chuckled. “Remember-”

“Use your surroundings to your advantage, don't let them be turned against you.” Chloé waved her hand, taking another sip of the protein shake.

_Not like I have many choices considering he never leaves the mansion._

“Already got some plans in mind?” Chloé just nodded with a small smile.

_Not like I'd tell you._

“So this is what you were really up too the day you canceled?” Chloé raised an eyebrow. Barnes shrugged.

“Can't slip anything past you can I?” His smirk stretched the scar on his cheek. Chloé stared at it for a moment, before looking down at her drink. After a moment, Chloé walked over to the wooden dummy, trailing her fingertips over it. “A Sui Sau Jong training dummy.” Barnes walked over, spinning the top part of the dummy. “Good for practicing different martial arts combos and working speed for counter attacks. Was going to show you some and see how fast you could do them as Queen Bee.”

“You could still show me one now.” Chloé went and set her drink on the stairs, coming back to the dummy. Barnes chuckled. He moved the dummy a little bit out of the corner before he started explaining a combo, going through the moves slowly. The 'branches', were supposed to be arms, and they actually rotated around the dummy.

Chloé went through the combo slowly, Barnes adjusting her form and the placement of her hits as she went through. It was different than the boxing moves she would use on the punching bag. Chloé even had to watch it, because if she hit one of the arms too hard, it could swing back and hit her. Though, she really had to watch out for the helicopter like blades, they would spin with the arms too, and despite the padding on them being bonked in the head hurt. Overall though, it was fun.

Chloé sped up the combo a little bit, Barnes giving advice on making each hit move fluidly into the next one. After a few minutes, Barnes grabbed one of the arms before Chloé could start the combo from the top again.

“I have a class starting soon.” Chloé lowered her arms, nodding.

_Maybe I can convince my father to buy me this dummy._

She walked over, picking up her drink as she headed up the stairs. Barnes was behind her. “Have any thoughts on a future career?” Chloé glanced over her shoulder, quirking an eyebrow.

“I mean, I've kinda been a little busy to think too far in the future.”

_I can barely think about what to do when I go back home today, much less what I want to be doing five years from now._

Barnes chuckled. “Well, with your connections, you could, easily, break into acting, and knowing these skills you could be an action heroine.” Chloé tossed her head.

_Anything, even pretending to be a hero, might feel a little bland after actually being a hero._

“Or you could become an MMA ring fighter. Or you could teach MMA.” They made it to the top of the stairs, the gym almost empty, except for one young adult stretching near an open locker. The young man still had his headphones in.

“Do all fighting coaches try to give wisdom to their students, or is that just you?” Chloé turned, walking backward, watching Barnes' reaction.

“Responsible ones always try to impart wisdom.” Barnes smiled, shutting the cellar door behind him. “As fighting isn't the answer to all problems.”

_And even wishes come true don't fix everything._

“Trust me,” Chloé turned, giving a small nod to the adult who was now watching the exchange. “If there is anything I came to you already knowing, is that fighting can create new problems just as much as fixing old ones.”

_The more I push, the more I prod, the more I fight for what I believe in, sometimes it feels like I just get further away from my own ideals._

As Chloé passed the young adult, he pointed a finger at her. “Hey, aren't you-”

“I'm just a nobody.” Chloé said sweetly, a fake laugh bringing a forced smile to her face.

_A nobody who could probably kick your ass._

The young adult looked past Chloé, probably looking at Barnes for help. “Her?” Barnes's gruff voice carried through the gym. “Just another rich kid whose parents insist they know how to defend themselves.” Chloé kept walking, hand reaching for the door. “Though this one is too afraid of breaking a nail to be any good at that.” Chloé looked at her hand, her nails, while filed, smooth, clean, and still mostly the burgundy color for her father's speech, they were short, level with her fingertips, shorter than she had ever kept them before.

_Thanks old man._

Chloé stepped out of the gym. An inconsequential figure to the young adult, barely a blip on his radar, the kind of anonymity she would only experience for short moments in her lifetime. A kind of moment which allowed Chloé space to breathe, time to reflect, a moment she was entirely herself, not fitting or fighting any expectations society placed on her.

The door closed, and Chloé started walking towards her home. The moment of anonymity passed when an unexpected yet familiar voice, called out to her.

“Hey Juleka,” Chloé turned to face her. The streak in Juleka's hair was now gold. Juleka paused next to Chloe.

_So...not just saying hi?_

“What's up?” Chloé tilted her head, glancing down to Juleka's hand. The silver ring was still there.

“Did you hear anything from Rose or Sabrina?” Chloé shook her head.

_Still worried?_

“Rose texted me this morning, saying she was going to show her mom the messages and such, and I haven't heard from her since.”

“No news is good news.” Chloé started walking.

_I can't read people's minds, nor make them do anything they don't want to._

“Yeah,” Juleka fell in step with Chloé. “I suppose that makes sense.”

_Why are you walking with me?_

They walked in silence for a block. Chloé waited for Juleka to turn and head towards the river, but she seemed content to keep walking with Chloe.

_Might as well take advantage of this moment of...companionship? Or at least of the fact we are alone._

“What are you going to do with that fancy ring?” Chloé said, without glancing at Juleka.

“You mean my copy cat?” The girls shared a smile. “I dunno.”

“How much do you want for it?”

“You...wanna buy it?” Chloé nodded. “Um,” Juleka twirled the ring on her finger. “I dunno if I can sell it? Considering I made a copy for learning purposes and clearly someone made the real ring and I don't exactly have permission to sell it.”

_The original maker is either long dead, or it was created by magical beings who have no need for our money or care to get involved in such trivial laws._

Chloé couldn't make those points though. She didn't want Juleka to ask strange questions or think too much about Chloé's knowledge of this.

“Then can I borrow it?” Juleka raised an eyebrow at Chloé. “Please?” Chloé worried she wouldn't get anywhere with Juleka.

_She would probably be willing, enthusiastic even, to hand over the ring to Ladybug or Queen Bee._

“I mean...” Juleka tilted her head. “Sure I guess.” Juleka pulled the ring off her finger. Chloé blinked. She held her hand out, and Juleka dropped the ring onto Chloé's palm. “Planning on dressing up as Chat Noir next time you play hero with Sabrina or something?” Chloé closed her fingers around the ring, still warm from Juleka's finger.

“Yeah.” Chloé looked up, planting a mischievous smirk on her face.

_Never though my games of pretend with Sabrina becoming well known would work to my advantage._

“Something like that.” Juleka chuckled with an eye roll.

“You could probably have commissioned someone to make a more accurate version with the paw print and everything.” Chloé held back the chuckle over the irony.

“It's just for a silly game.” Chloé waved a hand. “And the heroes already aren't too happy with my antics. No reason to garner anymore unnecessary attention.”

Juleka scoffed. “Like the way the press swarmed you?” Chloé sighed.

“Yep.” She popped the 'p', “I'm going for a low profile the rest of the summer.”

_Not that I'll ever be forgotten, but hey, a girl can dream._

“Good luck with that Chloé.” Juleka gave a half wave, and then finally split from Chloé.

_Well...I got the ring._

Chloé closed her fist a little tighter around the ring.

_So when Ladybug contacts me at least I can say I got the fake Miraculous covered._

Chloé sped up.

_I have to talk to Pollen before Ladybug has to resort to tracking me down in person._


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Adrien has the worst timing.  
> Sometimes, people, including heroes, need reassurance of their own impressions.  
> Sometimes, Chloé wished she hadn't set herself up for a roller coaster of emotions.  
> Sometimes, advice comes from the unexpected.  
> Sometimes, everyone needs a little push, a reminder.  
>  ~~Sometimes~~ Always, Plagg plots ways to get himself extra camemberet.

Chloé hurried to her room, slamming her door in haste. She opened her hand, looking down at the ring Juleka made.

_If you decide to go with this Ladybug, at least I have it._

Chloé stashed the ring in Pollen's hive drawer, tucked into a corner, out of Pollen's way. Chloé grabbed her purse, fingertips reaching for her Miraculous. Her phone started going off, and Chloé grabbed that instead. It was the ringtone exclusive to Adrien; she always felt obligated to answer it right away.

“Hello?” Chloé tried not to sound annoyed. She tried to sound curious, because it seemed odd timing for Adrien to call.

_Sometimes, you have the worst timing._

“Hey Chlo,” Adrien sounded...strange...guarded.

“Hey Adrikins.” Chloé decided to play oblivious. Even if she wasn't sure Adrien would buy it.

“So,” Adrien continued. “A little bug told me you've been a busy bee.”

_Are you punning...or talking in code?_

“I'm always busy Adrikins,” Chloé kept her voice calm and sweet. Adrien laughed.

“Specifically, you have a plan to deal with the insect infestation of Paris.”

_Okay...code then. What happened to bring this on?_

“Yep.”

_Go with it. Just go with it and figure it out later._

“Were you successful in obtaining the copy cat?”

_Why not just tell me to meet in person later? Avoid the whole code thing?_

“When am I not successful in obtaining what I want?” Adrien chuckled.

“Well,” Chloé could hear the eye roll in Adrien's voice. “There was the one time you wanted to win my father's fashion contest at school.”

_Only to make him eat his words and that snort when I told him I was entering._

“Well, this time, like most other times, I did manage to get what I wanted.” Chloé ran her fingers through her hair. “The copy cat.”

_Copy cat of what?_

“Good.” Adrien sighed. “I shouldn't have worried, you keep your promises. It was just, Ladybug was acting a little strange.”

_You saw Ladybug? Today? Late last night?_

“She's always a little strange.”

“Chlo-”

_What the hell did she tell you?_

“She's probably just stressed, our plan to deal with the infestation won't exactly be easy to pull off.” Chloé placed the bait, waiting, hoping she just jumped to conclusions and she wouldn't have a reason to continue being mad at Ladybug. She had just put her previous anger to rest.

_Please be about anything else. I asked you not to tell Chat!_

“Yeah.” Adrien's guard went back down. “So, you know what this means right?”

_Ladybug lied to my face and went behind my back!_

“I know I'm many things Adrien, but clueless isn't one of them.”

_Except when I'm playing the dumb blond. Or...maybe right now._

“Of course you aren't clueless. Or you wouldn't have the brilliant plan, almost as brilliant as any of our teammate's quick fixes.”

_My plan? To keep you out of the final battle...brilliant? No. You'd have plenty of words for me, but for that part, brilliant wouldn't be one of them._

“Brilliant. That's exactly what I am.” Adrien laughed.

“Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were on board. The whole thing makes sense, but it was strange for the plan to be set in motion the day after patrol. When all three of us were there.”

_You weren't there for a reason. And if I get my way, you won't be there at the end either._

“But,” Adrien continued, “since you are on board, then I'll be patient.” Adrien sighed. “Just be sure you call when you're ready to let the cat out of the bag.”

_Which cat? Which bag? Because some of them are probably long dead by now._

“Don't you worry. You'll be the first to know.”

_Probably. I think. I don't know._

“Thanks Chlo.” Chloé smiled.

_Did I just...bluff my way through an entire conversation with my best friend?_

“If you were worried I'd be mad at you, you know I wouldn't hold the idea against you.”

“I know.”

_Of course you wouldn't. Grudges aren't part of your repertoire._

“It's completely logical, and yeah, I'm not exactly thrilled about my part, but it's a great idea. Only something you could come up with.”

“For what it's worth,” Chloé felt words tumble out of her mouth, “You'll play your role perfectly I'm sure.”

“Mmm,” Adrien was holding back laughter. “I was born to play the invisible hero, waiting on the sidelines for my signal to pounce.”

_She did...didn't she?_

“But your hidden role is the most important, without it, there wouldn't be a show.” Chloé waved her hand in a sweeping motion, her voice exaggerated, hoping to drag one more piece of information out, to figure out exactly what Ladybug had told Chat Noir.

“I get it Chlo.” She could hear the relief, the smile in his voice. Two of his best friends were in agreement over something, over something good and grand and possibly epic. Even if one of them was only making guesses based on Adrien's word choice, and what she had said to Ladybug. “Talk to you later?”

“Anytime Adrikins.” There was silence for a moment, and then Chloé realized what Adrien was waiting for. “Don't let the love bug bite you any harder.” Adrien chuckled again. “Later.” Chloe hung up.

_My turn._

Chloé tossed her phone, watching it clatter onto her vanity.

_Really Ladybug?_

Chloé sighed and she threw herself onto her bed.

_You go ahead and talk to Chat without telling me? When I asked you not too?_

Chloé kicked her legs out, staring at the window. She was frowning, her forehead was creased, and all the anger she thought she had fought off, as well as more, flooded through her.

_I don't want to talk to Pollen when I'm pissed off at Ladybug._

Chloé pushed herself off the bed, stomping her way over to her couch. She flipped through channels. There was news, some soap operas, and kids shows. None of them were quite mind numbing enough for Chloé to forget the feeling of betrayal wrapping around her stomach.

_I probably made Ladybug feel the same way when I admitted I had agreed to take the Miraculous._

When that rationalization did nothing to quell the emotions Chloé was fighting, she went and got her nail supplies. She put on Jagged Stone's latest album, blasting it, as she got to work on her nails. She removed the burgundy color from her toes and fingers.

_Nothing in Adrien's code pointed to him knowing I don't want him at the final battle...so...she didn't mention that. I think._

After smoothing her nails, Chloé put on new nail polish. She chose bright yellow, with a glittery topcoat. Now her nails reminded her of her Miraculous, and the fact she really should be speaking to Pollen instead of singing aloud.

_He would have said something, or at least been quietly angry if she told him I had once agreed to work for Hawk Moth. And not under the influence of an akuma._

Both were good points. Points that subdued Chloé's emotions, though she was still unhappy with the fact Ladybug had gone to Chat Noir without even telling her.

_I shouldn't jump to conclusions. I should ask her about it._

Asking Ladybug about it, would require Chloé to become Queen Bee to get in touch with the other heroine. But, Chloé had to wait for her nails to dry. She wasn't going to get wet nail polish on her purse when it wasn't a rush.

_Gives me another few minuets to calm down._

She continued to sing along to Jagged, waving her hands, trying to get her nails to dry faster. Chloé was called to dinner before her nails were fully dry.

_Guess I'll talk to Pollen after dinner. At least I won't have to worry about interruptions then._

_#_

That night, she joined her father in his suite, which was a good thing; she wasn't going to do the awkward heel waddle in front of the restaurant's patrons.

“Are you okay?” André stood up quickly, rushing to his daughter's side. “Why are you walking on your heels? Are you hurt?” He offered her his arm.

“No dad.” Chloé slowly waved her father's gesture away, careful not to smudge her nails or get any polish on his suit. “My nails are still wet.” André took a step back, following his daughter to the couch. She carefully lowered herself into it, sighing. André sat next to her.

“How was MMA?” Even though André had his plate of ravioli in front of him, he made no move to take a bite, just looking at Chloe.

“Fine.” Chloé brought her fingers to her lips, blowing across them.

“So...” André tilted his head. “Daggers. I don't remember him mentioning he would teach you weaponry as well.”

_You never asked either._

“We practice with toy ones, plastic.” Chloé tested the nails on her right hand. They were glossy, smooth, and dry. “I am perfectly safe.” Chloé added, testing her nails on her left hand.

_After all, if things got too dicey, I could always paralyze Barnes and make my escape._

Finding at least her fingernails were dry, Chloé reached for her own plate of ravioli.

“You've never mentioned learning how to use weapons before.” André picked up his fork, poking at his pasta. Chloé shrugged, using the side of her fork to cut into a ravioli. Ricotta cheese mixed with spinach poured out. “Why do you want daggers?” Chloé shoved some ravioli in her mouth to buy herself a few moments to think.

_I say for self defense, and you'll say that's extreme._

“They would be useful when room service forgets to send up a knife.” Chloé tried to joke her way out of the question. She succeeded in getting narrowed eyes over her father's long nose. “You know, some people hang them up like decorations.”

_Can't think of anything less threatening than that._

“I don't think daggers would go with how you decided to decorate your rooms.” André started eating his pasta.

_A subtle way of saying no._

Chloé didn't press the issue, seeing as how she had latched onto it that morning as a distraction. Thus, the discussion of daggers was dropped for other, less serious topics.

#

The first thing Chloé did when returning to her room, was take her Miraculous out of her purse.

_What the hell was Ladybug thinking? What did she tell Chat?_

Chloé sighed.

_Pollen would tell me to go and ask her._

Chloé scratched at her forehead, realizing she had let the sweat from her training with Barnes dry on her skin.

_A shower will wash away most of the sweat and hopefully the last of my anger._

Chloé left the Miraculous in her purse. She took a shower. Even though the sun had set, Chloé didn't bother turning on the light as she stepped back into her bedroom.

“We need to talk.”

Chloé's eyes went wide, a hand went to her heart, as tiny glowing green eyes floated up to gaze into her own.

“But first,” the little being pounced on Chloé's cell phone, abandoned on her vanity. “Order some camemberet. I'm starving!”

“You nearly gave me a heart attack.” Chloé mumbled, crossing the room and scooping up her cell phone. Plagg rolled his eyes as he sat on the edge of her desk. Chloé ordered the camemberet, and then flicked on the light. Plagg hissed, covering his face.

“Ya didn't have to do that you know.” He grumbled.

“Sorry I don't have night vision like some Kwamis.” Chloé sat cross legged on her bed, fingers running through her hair. “So, what brings me the pleasure of your visit?”

_Maybe you'll have the answers I'm looking for._

“Well,” Plagg heaved a sigh, “if you must know before I eat, Chat Noir and Ladybug had an interesting conversation, which you kinda heard about. And I feel generous enough to tell you some tidbits from the even more entertaining talk I had with Tikki.” Chloé raised an eyebrow.

_This is going to be good._

“Well?” Chloe pursed her lips. Plagg raised an eyebrow.

“Just well?” Plagg rolled his eyes. “And the whole time you were talking with Adrien, you didn't even yell or scream, or demand to know the whole truth?” Plagg floated around Chloé's head. Chloé rolled her eyes.

“Are you always so pleasant?” She grumbled. Chloé opened her mouth again, but she was interrupted by the camemberet's arrival. Chloé fetched it, setting the plate of eight mini wheels down on her desk. Plagg pounced, chewing loudly, and with his mouth open. “It's a wonder such a nice boy like Adrien can handle your sass.” Plagg swallowed.

“Yeah well, he's had you as a best friend.” Plagg tossed a wheel in the air. “Plenty of practice.” Plagg tilted his head back, mouth open wide, catching the entire wheel in his mouth, chewing it with his mouth open.

“You sure know how to woo a girl,” Chloé tossed her hair, plopping down on the edge of her bed, “no wonder Ladybug has fallen head over heels for our resident leather clad hero.”

“I know,” Plagg sighed, “ladies can never resist my charm.” Chloé chuckled, throwing in an eye roll for good measure.

“Agree to disagree.” Chloé ran her hands through her hair. “So, are you here to explain what happened between Chat and Ladybug?”

“I mean,” Plagg took a huge bite of his third wheel of cheese. “You're pretty smart, I think you figured it out.”

“Pretty smart?” Chloé raised an eyebrow. “Please. Adrien, the boy genius, said so himself, I'm brilliant.”

“For a blond.”

“He's blond too.” Plagg finished the third wheel.

“There's your bite. Glad to see you didn't drop that like your Miraculous.”

Chloe groaned. “You have no idea what was happening.”

“Tikki felt the magic warp.” Chloé covered her face. “She told me, rather than finish the transformation, off came the Miraculous, and then you accepted the fate of Ladybug finding out Queen Bee had been you all along. And practically accepted not transforming ever again if Ladybug hadn't handed you back the Miraculous.” Plagg pointed to Chloe's head. “Not wearing it seems pretty pointless.”

“Yeah well, excuse me for not wanting to default to Killer Wasp over still being angry.”

“You know, it's okay to be angry.” Plagg started munching on the fourth wheel.

“I don't remember asking for a Kwami therapist session.” Chloé threw herself back on her bed, spreading her arms out, blinking at the ceiling. She listened to Plagg chewing. “I mean, if you can't tell, this is an angsty teenage girl trying to mope in peace.” Plagg snorted.

“You're not the kind of angsty teen who mopes. You're the kind who rants and raves and fights until she gets her own way.” Chloé reached up, grabbing a pillow and tossing it in the general direction of Plagg. “Oh, and throwing things in fits of rage. That sounds more like the Chloé Bourgeois I've heard so much about.”

“You are insufferable.”

“And you are trying so hard not to be angry, it is kind of pathetic.”

“Being angry doesn't change anything. And it only makes things worse.”

“Cos of Killer Wasp?”

“Can we not-”

“Did Pollen tell you about 1943?”

“She kinda felt obligated after Tikki threw her fit.”

“You're afraid.”

_What?_

“I'm fearless.”

“You're lying.”

“So? I've been lying a lot recently. Better be pretty good at it by now.” Plagg laughed.

“Well, if it helps, Tikki told me she didn't tell Ladybug about the almost Killer Wasp appearance.”

“That's nice.”

_I thought she would want to warn her partner about the dangers of getting me angry._

“And what did Ladybug tell Chat exactly?” Chloé needed to know what she bluffed already knowing.

“Not to transform for a while, to lure Hawk Moth out. She said it was your idea.”

_But...why?_

“Oh, did you actually get your hands on the fake Miraculous?” Chloé pointed to the drawer. She waited in silence. “Ooh, that's nice quality.”

“You know, I'm good at getting what I want.” Chloé sat up, watching Plagg. He was sitting on the edge of the plate, only three wheels of cheese left. Plagg was inspecting the ring.

“Well,” Plagg looked up, “I think this will fool Gabriel Agreste nicely.”

“That's the plan.” Chloé wrung her hands.

“I hope you bring back the sass and the anger, otherwise no one will think you are taking this seriously.”

“Plagg!” Chloé glared.

“Haha!” The little Kwami stuck his pink tongue out. “I mean, you are Queen Bee. Harnessing anger is part of you, a power you have without Pollen.”

“And with her, with the Miraculous, it's deadly.” Chloé grimaced.

“Only if you actually inject someone. Duh.”

_Well aren't you a little smart alack._

“I didn't want, don't want to be Killer Wasp in front of Ladybug.”

“Well, in case you, miss brilliant blond, missed it, the transformation from Bee to Wasp when angry isn't exactly voluntary, but what you do with the anger, while transformed, as always, is up to you.”

“I've made terrible decisions when I've been angry.” Chloé felt her old bitterness and anger bubble through her voice. “I'm Chloé Bourgeois, linked to dozens of akumatizations, pissed off classmates and, the kicker of it all, I did so willingly.” Chloé scowled. “And still have the nerve to defend the man who has caused so much pain.”

“Yep, there's the voice of Queen Bee we all know and love.”

“Yeah, love to hate.”

“Eh, same thing if you tilt your head and squint.”

“Oh really?”

“Hey, take it from the bad luck Kwami in charge of destruction. There's a lot to love and hate, but in the end heroes do the right thing. Even if it doesn't create the prettiest picture.”

Plagg ate the last couple cheese wheels. Chloé watched in silence. Plagg put the fake Miraculous on his head, sitting on the plate, posing with his legs crossed and the back of his paws resting where his knees would be.

_Does he even have knees?_

“Did Pollen tell you anything else about Killer Wasp?” Plagg asked quietly, his eyes closed.

“Other than it being deadly and linked to my anger?” Chloe tilted her head. “No. Why?”

_Is there more I have to worry about?_

“Like everything, it isn't all bad. Just saying.” One of Plagg's eyes opened a little, a sliver of green showed. “Your anger is meant to be harnessed. If you were apathetic about your situation, you'd be no use as a hero.” Chloé rolled her eyes. “And that includes Adrien and Ladybug's Chosen, they have either anger or dissatisfaction which motivates them to create change.”

_Except when it comes to his own father._

“Why did you come here anyway?” Chloé crossed her arms.

“To bug you.”

Chloé snorted. “You just don't want to be sentimental. You're afraid of being mushy.”

“Mushy gushy is for you softhearted humans, not for nearly indestructible, thousands of years old Kwamis like me.” Chloé chuckled. “But...if my mushy hearted Chosen ever asks, you can tell him I wanted to make sure his best friend was still up to dealing with all the future moping and whining he's going to do because of this mission.”

“I mean, it has to be better than all the whining and the crisis he would face if he ever found out.” Chloé sighed, holding out her hand. Plagg tossed her the ring. She closed her hand around it.

“Considering he risks breaking his bond with Nooroo, and the ring now has residual magic on it, courtesy of me, I doubt Mr. Broken Hearted Fancy Suit will bother putting the ring on. So, it's good to go for whatever manipulative moment you and Ladybug cook up.”

“Thanks Plagg.” Chloé opened her hand, positioning the ring to rest on the back of her thumb, flicking the ring into the air. “And not just for the whole, prepping our decoy ring.” Chloé liked the way the silver flashed in the light, before she reached up and plucked the ring out of the air.

The bright green eyes rolled. “Don't mention this to Ladybug, Tikki, Pollen, or Master Fu, I have a reputation to uphold.” Chloé smirked.

“We're both a pair of sarcastic bitter bitches then.” Plagg smirked, one little fang showed, with a tiny crumb of camemberet stuck to the tip.

“You're the bitch. I prefer the human term jerk for my behavior.” Chloé laughed, hands on her belly, a grin stretching her face.

“All right then.” Chloé held the grin. “Bye you tiny destructive jerk.”

“Keep up the good work you angry little bitch.” There was a playful little wink and then Plagg floated out of the room, lost to the inky darkness outside her window.

_The Kwamis really are just a bunch of saps._

Chloé opened her hand again, staring at the ring.

_No more excuses._

Chloé clenched her fist, knowing one thing with absolute certainty. Hawk Moth needed to be taken down. And Chloé had already tried talking it out with him as herself, next time, she was becoming Bee and she wouldn't be taking no for an answer.

Chloé set the ring down and scooped up her Miraculous in one quick motion. She placed the Miraculous behind her ear, catching Pollen as the bright yellow light solidified into her tiny bee form.

“What happened Chloé?” Pollen blinked up at her. Chloé sat on her bed, with her hands cupping Pollen. Chloé proceeded to summarize what had happened with Ladybug, and tried to explain why she had been hesitant to put the Miraculous back on.

“Chloé,” Pollen gently pat Chloé's cheek. “You didn't have to worry so much.” Chloé shrugged. “It's not a terrible thing, that Ladybug knows who you are.”

_Master Fu, Adrien, Gabriel, and even Barnes already know...what's one more?_

“Though if you feel the transformation during an akuma battle, taking off your Miraculous wouldn't be the best plan.”

_Hey Paris! Look who your third hero is!_

“I know.” Chloé grumbled.

_In terms of lectures, hers is pretty light._

“And Ladybug trusts you! That's good to know!” Pollen giggled.

“She still doesn't know about the Killer Wasp thing.” Chloé muttered. It wasn't an argument, not really. It was a statement of fact which reminded Chloé what Plagg had said. “Hey, um,” Chloé felt bad asking for details about something she had been doing her best to avoid. “Is there anything else about Killer Wasp I should know about?”

Pollen floated to be at Chloé's eye level. “Well, besides the appearance and venom differences, Killer Wasp has increased speed, agility, strength, senses, and pain tolerance.” Chloé blinked. “Which has its own set of downsides.” Pollen took a deep breath. “It is physically taxing to stay in Killer Wasp's form. Once the original burst of adrenaline from the anger is used up, how long you can remain transformed relies on your own stamina and physical strength.”

_Is this the secret reason you encouraged me to to follow Barnes' advice on running?_

“So...there is no set time, or anything?”

“If you use the stinger, you will transform back in half the time as using Bee's stinger. It's more powerful, thus more draining on my strength.”

“Okay.” Chloé set her chin in her hand. “You mentioned also that normally I'd need a power up potion to transform into Killer Wasp. Would that change anything?”

Pollen nodded. “A power up potion would help negate some of the taxing affects on your body, and keep the timer to five minutes, but...” Pollen sighed. “I'm not sure Master Fu would approve of using it.”

_Fair enough considering what happened last time._

“Just curious Pollen. I don't want to be Killer Wasp if I can help it.” Chloé held up her hands. Pollen nodded, a tiny smile on her face. “But, considering my track record, if I change to Killer Wasp during the battle with Hawk Moth, and hold it for the duration, what kind of physical affects can I expect afterwards?”

“Muscle fatigue. Exhaustion. Mental cloudiness. Nausea. Then hunger, once the nausea dissipates.” Pollen tapped her chin. “All short term, lasting a few days at most if you really push your limits. And it would be unwise to transform at all until the effects wear off.”

_Well, nothing too terrible at least._

“Oh, though, if you spend some time as Wasp, but manage to calm down without returning to human form, you could revert back to Queen Bee.” Pollen rested her chin in her hands. “That would also take the edge off some of the physical effects. Could bring your recovery time to just a day or two.”

_Good to know. Though probably harder than it sounds._

“And you?” Chloé scooped up her Kwami. “Will you be tired too?” Pollen nuzzled Chloé's cheek.

“To some extent, but I'll probably bounce back quicker. Especially if I have quick access to honey.”

_Looks like I'll be taking some with me. Just in case._

Chloé and Pollen yawned. “I missed you Pollen.” Pollen chuckled, nuzzling Chloé's cheek again.

“Me too. Good night Chloe.” Chloé watched Pollen head to her drawer, picking up the ring and taking it with her. Chloé turned the light off before curling under the covers.

#

Chloé's phone woke her up, not by an alarm, but by ringing. Chloé groaned, glancing at the name before answering in her groggy grumpy voice.

“Chloé,” Sabrina sounded fully awake and full of energy. “Juleka wants us to meet at the Dupain-Cheng bakery.”

“Why?” Chloé dragged out the word, exhausted from the emotional roller coaster she had put herself through.

“Why do you think?” Sabrina sighed. “I'll be at your place in ten. We'll head to the bakery together.” Chloé opened her mouth fully intending, in the most polite tone she could muster, to tell Sabrina she wasn't going. But Sabrina hung up and Chloé knew Sabrina wouldn't bother answering her at this point.

_Yay. Sabrina, Juleka, and maybe Rose and Marinette._

Chloé rolled out of bed, glancing at Pollen who was playing on the doll set. Pollen grinned at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

Chloé lost a bit of her optimism when she stubbed her toe and banged her elbow when entering her closest. Chloé let loose a string of curse words, odd against the sound of Pollen's giggling as she hopped around on one foot.

Chloé, needing a confidence boost, put on her favorite blue dress. She paired it with blue strap sandals, and a black clutch for Pollen to hide in with one of the honey bottles.

Chloé met Sabrina in the lobby, and one somewhat scathing look over her large sunglasses made sure Sabrina didn't comment on the scowl on her face.

_This is what you get for getting me up and leaving me no time for coffee._

“We'll make sure to get you coffee at the bakery.” Sabrina grabbed Chloé's arm, and before she could protest, or try to get an explanation from her, Sabrina had dragged Chloé out the door.

_This is either going to be really great...or really bad._

Chloé was missing the mediocre days of boredom during the summers before she studied with Adrien and ended up carrying the weight of his world on her shoulders.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé was wrong. Things were surprisingly smooth with Juleka and Rose.  
> ...  
> Chloé was right. Because things quickly spiral into an absolute nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things. There is more swearing in this chapter than usual. Multiple f-bombs, just forewarning. Also a warning for violence, if you do not see this a potential problem for you, skip ahead, otherwise read the rest of the notes.
> 
> **Trigger Warning:** Violence that well, is worse than when Gabriel threatened to take away Chloe's miraculous, but still isn't gory or bloody or rated R. I believe it still falls under movies and such rated for teens. If you are concerned I will bold the beginning of the paragraph before the violence gets started and bold the paragraph where things settle down. (Though also saying it probably will be a good chunk of the akuma attack.) The story going forward will reference the happenings here in a less descriptive way so if you decide to skip it, things will get explained.

The line was again out the door to the Dupain-Cheng bakery, but not quite as bad as the other time Chloé had braved the morning rush. Sabrina began marching Chloé straight past the line until Chloé pulled her arm back.

“The end of the line's here.” Chloé pointed, tilting her head at Sabrina.

_Miss Police Chief's daughter._

Chloé was expecting for Sabrina to say Juleka had already saved them a table or something, a logical conclusion which only came after Chloé stopped, her mind still trying to piece together why she had been bothered by Sabrina so early in the morning.

“We need to talk to Marinette as soon as possible.” Chloé asked why. “Juleka's worried about Rose, and if anyone can convince her to go to the police...” Sabrina trailed off.

_Marinette could._

“Can't it wait until Juleka gets here?”

_Don't really want to go behind Rose's back. I kinda know how that feels._

“I mean, Juleka should be on her way. She told me to try to get Marinette off to the side or something, so we all could talk alone.”

“During the morning rush? Marinette will be too busy helping her parents. We won't be able to talk to her for at least another half hour.” Sabrina tilted her head.

_Look at me. Miss Considerate for Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

“So,” Chloé kept talking, quickly, an attempt to hide her embarrassment. “We might as well kill time in line, get a table, and wait it out.”

_And maybe everyone will forget about trying to, albeit with good intentions, go behind Rose's back._

“Okay,” Sabrina shrugged, standing next to Chloé. The girls didn't talk much as the line moved forward.

The surprise on Mrs. Dupain-Cheng's face was similar to the first time Chloé came by unannounced, but it didn't last as long. Chloé ordered the strongest coffee and the biggest croissant while Sabrina ordered a more moderate drink and pastry. Chloé brought Sabrina to the table in the corner. Chloé felt Marinette's stare, but she didn't say anything. Sabrina was much less reserved.

“When you have some time Marinette, come join us!” Sabrina waved with a grin. Chloé resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

_Don't make it sound so happy, if you get your way, our business will be much more serious._

Chloé positioned herself to face the window, fingers tapping on the table. Sabrina kept up some kind of chatter, a bit about the weather, about the food, and other topics Chloé didn't have to listen too closely in order to make the appropriate comments. It wasn't too long, only a few customers left in line, when Juleka and Rose came up the street.

_At least it won't be behind her back?_

The thought was comforting, but Chloé didn't get to settle into the comfort long before she began to wonder about the grins on the faces of the two girls coming in and immediately joining Chloé and Sabrina at the table.

_Why so...happy?_

The girls didn't elaborate on the grins, just that Juleka's phone had died otherwise they would have explained more. Rose pulled out her phone, a newer model, covered with a fancy pink wallet case.

“And it was recommended I switch numbers, so, I need to put in all my contacts again.”

_So...you did do something about the problem._

“Okay, what's going on here exactly?” Marinette stood at the table, looking at the odd collection of people sitting at the back of her parents' bakery.

Rose looked around at the group before turning to Marinette. “You might want to sit down for this.” Marinette pulled up a chair, holding her gaze at Chloé a moment or two longer than she used to.

Rose explained, though she didn't go into much detail about the messages. Marinette was appropriately shocked and concerned. “But, Gregory is getting served with the restraining order papers today.”

_Why am I here then?_

There were celebratory squeaks from Sabrina. Juleka offered Chloé a high five, which Chloé held up a limp hand to accept.

_I didn't do much, but okay._

Marinette asked a few clarifying questions, and when Chloé's name came up, she didn't answer for herself. Chloé instead, turned to the window, pulling her arms around herself. Juleka clarified Chloé's actions, talking to Sabrina to see if the other girl thought the signs were signs of stalking. Then both girls going to Juleka, wondering if Rose had said anything, or if there was another, more rational explanation. And then, finally, the three of them confronting Rose to get the full story.

“I don't think I would have acted now if Juleka, Sabrina, and Chloé didn't point out what was happening and reminded me the signs of danger were there.”

_I observed. I asked questions. And I said my opinion. And I knew when to stop pushing._

“I'm observant and I know body language.” Chloé turned back to the group. “Not a big deal.” Chloé muttered. Chloé's gaze lingered on Marinette's face. Her eyes were wide, mouth slightly parted. One eyebrow was up. Marinette started sifting in her seat, looking away from Chloé's gaze.

_That's not your confused look. Or pity. Or annoyance or hatred. Add a little pink...and that's embarrassment. But...why are you the one embarrassed?_

There were questions Chloé could ask. She could tease. She could try to move the whole encounter onto a different subject, just so that maybe, she could find out why Marinette was acting so odd.

But Chloé didn't do any of those things. Instead, she looked out the window again, blinking, and then pressing her forehead to the window, wondering if what she was seeing was actually happening, or if she was imagining it. Chloé had made the argument Gregory was already angry with Rose considering the all caps message. Chloé had tapped into anger a lot when she was trying to help make akuma after akuma.

Chloé missed the quiet arrival of Alya. She had come in while Chloé was staring at Marinette, and joined the table as Chloé was pressing her face to the window. The group was just starting to explain why they were all gathered to Alya, when Chloé interrupted them with a curse. Chloé cursed because she had failed to think about the restraining order as a possible instigating event to turn regular anger, into 'let's make a deal with Hawk Moth' anger.

“Fuck!” Chloé pushed away from the window as the tiny black butterfly merged with the camera hanging around Gregory's neck. The purple butterfly outline was already forming over his face as Chloé turned to the group, and started barking orders.

“Marinette, lead Rose, Juleka, and Sabrina to the back entrance. Sabrina, the hotel is closer than your house, take Juleka and Rose there. Tell the doorman, or whichever staff member you see first to tell my father,” Chloé's eyes fluttered shut for a moment, going through the various codes settling on the most appropriate one for the situation. “Shoo Fly.”

Sabrina was out of her seat with a nod, a hand on Rose's arm. “One, sec,” Chloé grabbed a hat off a customer's head at the table next to them, pulling it down over Rose's face. Chloé tossed a handful of Euros on the table, saying that should be more than enough to buy another hat. “Alya, your flannel.” Chloé pointed to the red and orange plaid flannel currently tied around Alya's waist. When Alya just blinked in response, Chloé jerked a thumb at the window. “Rose stands out too much in all that pink.” There were screams outside, and the first of the alarms were being set off.

Alya took off the flannel, and Sabrina helped Rose button up. “Now go. Avoid the main roads.” Chloé waved her hand. Marinette turned, leading the three behind the counter and out of sight. Chloé stepped onto her chair. “Everybody else, it might be a good idea to get out of here.” The door to the bakery was opened, being slammed so hard it banged against the wall and made the glass shatter.

_At least I got Rose out._

#

Chloé got off the chair, studying the Champion filling the doorway of the bakery. Gregory hadn't become the strangest Champion Chloé had ever seen. In fact, the young man still looked sort of normal. He was taller, head nearly touching the ceiling. His muscles were larger, like an extreme body builder, which didn't seem to have much to do with the akumatized object, his camera.

Chaos broke out as Chloé stood still. People rushed behind the counter, the Dupain-Chengs pointing their customers to the back door, weary eyes on the Champion.

The camera hung around Gregory's neck, and the young man flexed his muscles.

“Alya! Chloé!” Chloe turned. Marinette was behind the counter, waving at her and Alya. Marinette's parents were just behind her.

_Right. I should..._

“Where is Rose!” The Champion roared. Marinette pushed her parents away, stepping out from behind the counter.

_What are you-_

The Champion eyed Chloé. “I wouldn't know,” Chloé crossed her arms to hide her trembling fingers. Chloé's eyes went wide, underneath one of the tables, was a small girl, watching the scene with big brown eyes. Marinette crouched down, extending her hand.

_He's not interested in her! Get out!_

The Champion tilted his head, staring at Chloé. “No. She wouldn't trust you.”

_Way to rub that in._

Marinette coaxed the girl out from under the table. The girl ran to the counter, and Marinette's mother and father started to lead her away. Marinette was right behind the girl, but then she tripped, hitting the ground with a squeak Chloé hadn't heard all summer.

Faster than Chloé thought possible, the Champion pulled Marinette to her feet, holding the girl by the shoulders. “You helped Rose leave!” He leaned into Marinette's face. “Tell me where she is!” Chloe watched as Marinette pressed her lips into a thin line, shaking her head. “Tell me!” He shook her, but Marinette kept her mouth shut.

Chloé noticed Alya shift and saw her phone go up in her peripheral vision.

_Good. Ladybug'll know exactly where to go._

Chloé eyed the shattered front door. She shifted her body weight towards her escape.

_**And I** can circle back quickly._

Chloé's attention was diverted. “I won't tell you anything.” Marinette said, eyes narrowed, fists clenched. The Champion growled and his hands moved from Marinette's shoulders to her throat.

_Why would you talk back?_

“Tell me!” Marinette's feet were off the ground, her hands pushing and pulling at the Champion's fingers. Chloé watched the muscles tense up, saw Marinette's mouth open, listened to the gasps for air become quieter.

_Lie! Say Something!_

Alya looked about ready to pounce herself.

_Where are you Ladybug?_

Chloé glanced at the window, biting her lip at the sight of the empty street. She looked back at the struggle.

Alya bent her knees. Marinette's face was twisted in agony. “Get ready to get Marinette out of here.” Chloé muttered, grabbing her mug off the table.

_She needs help now._

Chloé threw the mug. It smashed at the Champion's feet. The coffee splashed his ankles and the floor. “I'm the one who told Rose to get the hell out of here!” He looked over, keeping his hold on Marinette. Alya froze. Chloé yelled the first thing she thought of to change the target of the Champion's rage. “I'm the one who convinced Rose to get a restraining order against you!” The Champion tossed Marinette to the floor. She started coughing.

_Close one._

The Champion charged at Chloé with a roar. Chloé pushed Alya to one side before jumping the other way. Chloé leapt over a table. The Champion threw a chair her way. Chloé ducked under a different table, flinching when the chair hit the wall. Chloé glanced back to the counter. Alya was trying to drag Marinette toward the back, but she was fighting her. Alya's phone was still up and pointed towards the Champion.

_Get the hell out of here!_

Chloé wanted to scream, but she had to roll away from the table, as the Champion smashed the top, nearly cracking it in two. Chloé scrambled to her feet, back pedaling as the Champion charged again.

_Just have to wait for an opportunity to run._

Chloé's eyes flicked back to the table she had been sitting at. There was her clutch.

_Avoid Champion, grab clutch, get out, transform, fight._

“Go Alya!” Marinette managed to shake her friend's arm off her. “We'll be fine!” Chloé glanced over as Marinette finally managed to push Alya off her.

_We? You nearly got yourself killed._

Chloé shouldn't have let herself get distracted. The Champion's next charge pushed Chloé into a table, and she stumbled. He grabbed one arm, and then the other when Chloé swung her fist at his camera. He lifted her off the ground. Chloé tried to kick at the camera, but he quickly put her arms in one ridiculously large fist and then swung his camera around so it rested on his back.

_Well then._

Chloé glared at the Champion. The butterfly silhouette came up, and then, Chloe glanced over at Alya and Marinette, who were now arguing about something. Alya grabbed both Marinette's hands. Marinette's eyes kept flicking between her friend and the phone. Alya's phone was set on the counter, resting against the tip jar, the camera still pointed at Chloé and the Champion. Chloé felt herself smirk, before she turned back to the Champion's face. Then she frowned at him.

“You know who I am don't you?” She tilted her head a little, to keep Alya and Marinette in view.

“You're the mayor's spoiled brat!” The Champion yelled. His breath smelled like moldy cheese. Chloé wrinkled her nose.

_I'm also your boss' key to victory you jerk._

“That's me.” Chloé wriggled, trying to free herself from his grasp while Alya finally succeeding in dragging Marinette behind the counter.

_What's the point of staying here? None of us are strong enough to actually do anything._

The Champion adjusted his grip, Chloé's skin being pinched between his fingers. “It's useless to struggle against me: Supreme Stalker.” Stalker's eyes, cold dark eyes, much like Rose's photo shopped eyes in the last photo messages he had sent, stared at Chloé. “Tell me where Rose went and I might spare you.”

_Might? And spare me from what exactly?_

“Please.” Chloé rolled her eyes. “Like you said no one would trust me enough to tell me their hiding places.”

_They don't like me all that much more than you do right now._

Alya was still struggling with Marinette behind the counter.

_Stall until they leave. Stall until Ladybug gets here. I can manage that._

“You think you're so smart.” Stalker growled.

_I'm smart enough not to transform while live on the Ladyblog, as tempting as it is._

“Well somebody has too, otherwise all I'd be is a dumb blond.” The Champion tightened his grip on Chloé's arms. She winced, but held his gaze.

“You know what?” Stalker shifted his grip again, both hands wrapping around Chloe's right forearm. Chloé moved her left, punching, pulling, even attempting to scratch his fingers away. She seemed to be no more trouble than a fly. “You deserve to be punished for getting Rose turned into Princess Fragrance.”

“What are you gonna do? Photo shop me to death?” Chloé tried to kick his arms. But that proved as effective as trying to use her hands. Alya and Marinette both froze behind the counter. Chloé nodded at them, trying to tell them without words to get out.

_Ladybug will be here any minute. I'll be fine. Hawk Moth won't allow him to hurt me._

The Champion tightened his grip again, squeezing Chloé's arm, tighter and tighter. Then he jerked his wrists in opposite directions.

CRACK!

Chloé screamed, one long high pitched scream which drowned out Stalker's chuckle. Chloé's arm felt like thousands of needles pierced the small area midway between elbow and wrist at the same time. Chloé fought to keep her breathing regular. She glanced up at her arm. While clearly broken, as arms shouldn't have any sort of bend in them between the elbow and wrist, at least the bone had not pierced through the skin.

_Son of a bitch._

“You're going to pay for that.” Chloé growled, the pain masked just enough to be able to focus on Stalker's face. She knew her adrenaline started to kick in.

_What the fuck Gabriel Agreste?_

Not to mention knowing if she were to transform now, she might just be powerful enough to break out of Stalker's grasp.

_Stupid Ladyblog. Stupid phone._

The butterfly outline appeared again. Chloé glared at it. It stayed up longer than she expected. Stalker seemed not to be paying it much mind, as his gaze didn't falter from Chloé like she had seen other Champion's do. Stalker grabbed Chloé's other arm, first with one large fist, and then the other. Chloé's broken arm hung limp at her side, pain searing through her with every subtle shift in her position.

“No!” Stalker smirked. “I don't care why! She's going to pay for what she's done to Rose! To me!”

“You think this, lashing out at me, will make Rose take back the restraining order?” Chloé's breathing was ragged, speaking somehow making the pain worse.

_Why am I bothering?_

“Shut up!” The Champion backhanded Chloé's face. Stars exploded across her vision, the movement jarring her right arm, pain flaring. She bit down on her lips, the iron tang of blood flowing across her tongue. Chloé was trying not to give him the satisfaction of screaming again. It was bad enough she felt tears coming down her face.

_Just wait until Ladybug gets here you piece of shit. Just wait until I can safely transform and stab your magical steroid infused neck with Killer Wasp's stinger and send you straight to hell where you belong!_

The butterfly outline returned, becoming brighter, almost white. Then, Chloé felt Stalker's hands tighten again, watched every muscle of his tighten. He let out a moan, his eyes rolled back, but whatever it was that was happening, didn't protect Chloé's left arm.

SNA-CRACK!

Two breaks, one under each fist, one right after the other. Chloé plummeted to the floor immediately after the breaks, and she instantly dropped to her knees. She screamed again. She held the scream for what felt like a long time. Her eyes were squeezed shut, but tears still came out. Chloé curled forward, arms hanging uselessly at her sides. The scream cut off when she ran out of breath.

_FUCKING FUCK YOU FUCKING FUCKER!_

Chloé gasped, breath ragged, forcing her head up to look up at Stalker. The edges of her field of vision were black, but she saw enough to know he was reeling in pain, clutching at his head. It was his turn to scream. Every one of his muscles were rigid, everything so tight the veins were bulging all over his skin. The butterfly silhouette burned as if it were on fire.

The blackness blurred a little more of Chloé's vision. The pain was burning away most of her thoughts, but she refused to look away. She watched the Champion slowly shake his head.

Pop!

The Champion shrunk to his old size, everything about him returning to normal.

Crash!

The little black butterfly hovered over his head.

_Wh-_

Ladybug's yo-yo whizzed past Chloé's head, capturing the akuma.

“I'm still going to kill you!” Gregory lunged forward, and Chloé threw herself to the side, a fresh scream coming out as she landed on her right arm. More stars covered her vision, but other than the pain of landing, Chloé felt nothing.

**She saw** blurs of red not far away: Gregory's hair, and Ladybug's suit.

_I'll be okay._

Chloé gave up trying to keep track of the fight and let her consciousness leave her.

At least she didn't have to feel the pain anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day! (?) Sorry! 
> 
> Be safe. As I said previously, seek help if needed.
> 
> (And yes. Marinette totally had a plan.)


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé feels... ??  
> Ladybug feels guilty.  
> Adrien feels guilty. Worried. Angry. (Jealous?)  
> Marinette feels guilty. Confused.  
> André feels angry. Protective.  
> Chloé feels...all of it. None of it.  
> Chloé wants answers, too bad she won't be having a moment to herself anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of the violence which happened in the last chapter. Nothing super detailed.

“Chloé!” A familiar voice called out, too close to be yelling that loud for Chloé's comfort. Chloé turned her heard, eyelids fluttering before she focused on the face above her.

_Hey there teammate._

Ladybug was leaning over Chloé, her whole face scrunched up. Her arms rested gently on Chloé's shoulders. “Are you okay?” Thankfully, her voice dropped in volume. Chloé shifted her body to a sitting position, expecting waves of stabbing pain, but feeling nothing. Ladybug pulled her arms away. Chloé moved her arms up, staring at them, perfectly normal again. And her face didn't hurt from the backhanded slap either.

_Thank you magical cure._

“Your cure fixed me up.” Chloé twisted her wrists, staring down at them. She suddenly pulled her head up, looking around. Gregory was being escorted out of the bakery by two police officers, arms handcuffed behind his back. “I hope he rots in prison that little motherf-”

“Chloé!” Her words were cut off as her father brushed past the officers at the door and ran over, sliding across part of the tile floor on his knees in order to pull Chloé into a hug. Chloé's head was buried into his shoulder, his warm arms holding her tightly against him. She wiggled her arms out from between them in order to return the hug. “I'm so glad you're okay!” Chloé could feel his rapid heartbeat.

_As fast as mine just a few minutes ago._

“Thank you so much Ladybug!” Chloé felt her father shift slightly, and she too, tilted her head so she could see Ladybug. Ladybug was on her knees, resting her weight on her ankles. Her hands were clasped together, whole body fidgeting, not looking up at the happily reunited Bourgeois family.

_What's the matter with you?_

“What can I do to repay you?” André spoke again, a mixture of serious business voice, and relieved fatherly voice. Ladybug's gaze shot up, for just a moment, her face bright red, eyes wide in horror. Then she looked down.

“Er, nothing.” Ladybug cleared her throat. “J-just doing my job. You know.” Ladybug cleared her throat again. “A-actually, she's, er, Chloé's a hero too. She saved m-Marinette. I c-couldn't get here in t-time to save her. So many p-people, and I c-couldn't t-transform right away and by then it was almost t-too late.”

_Why are you so nervous? Afraid I'm mad at you for taking so long? Or afraid I'll think you delayed on purpose, since you knew 'Queen Bee' was here the whole time?_

Chloé pulled out of her father's hug slightly, reaching out an arm. She grasped Ladybug's shoulder. Ladybug stiffened, bending her head even farther down. “It's okay.” Chloé gave Ladybug's shoulder a squeeze. “It was kinda my fault anyway.”

_I was the first to think stalker. I goaded Supreme Stalker, picked a fight, betting on my relationship with Gabriel Agreste to keep me safe._

Ladybug looked up, her eyes wet.

“Honey,” André pulled his daughter back against his chest, “none of this is your fault.” André rubbed her back. “Hawk Moth is the one to blame.” His chest rumbled, his words sharp, dripping with anger.

_Would you still believe that if you knew I was helping him from the beginning?_

Chloé buried her face in his chest. André told Ladybug not to hesitate to ask him for any resources to track and take down Hawk Moth.

_I...kinda sound like you when I'm angry. Though, you have way better control than I do._

With this thought, Chloé wasn't sure if she was laughing or crying as her father picked her up, cradling her against his chest.

_I'm too big for you to carry._

She didn't protest, and her father didn't put her down, at least, not until they got to the car parked in the wrong lane outside the bakery.

_Pollen!_

Chloé lifted an arm towards the bakery, but her father stilled her. “My purse,” Chloé mumbled, throat twinging.

“I'll send someone for it. I'm sure the Dupain-Chengs will keep it safe until then.”

_Sorry again Pollen._

Chloé didn't have the heart to protest further, her father's eyes bigger than she ever thought they could get staring at her.

Once settled in the car, Chloé buried her head against her father's arm, her eyes shut tight, trying not to think about what had just happened. She focused on the sticky leather seat against her exposed skin, the seat belt pressing against her chest, the warmth from her father's arm, the tickle of her hair against her face, and her father's quiet assurances that she was okay. That everything was going to be alright.

_Easy for you to say. You don't know who Hawk Moth is. You don't know his son is Chat Noir. You don't know how badly I've screwed this up._

Chloé tightened her grip, around his sleeve, not his arm, and inhaled his scent.

_You don't have to decide whether your best friend's father can be saved._

Chloé's breath hitched, and she felt her father's hand on top of her head.

_I don't understand what happened. What was he telling his Champion? Did the akuma leave the camera on its own? Or did I just not see someone break it?_

Chloé felt the car stop. Even with the doors and windows shut, she could hear the press, could almost feel them pressing against the car even though she knew security was already making a path for them.

_Girl who is connected to several akumatizations goes against one: severe injuries healed by Ladybug who arrived late at the scene._

_Mayor's daughter puts her backbone to good use, getting several other bones broken while allowing others to escape violent akumatized victim._

_Miss Bourgeois' foul mouth and bad reputation gets reprimanded by akumatized victim._

Possible headlines flashed through Chloé's mind as her father shifted, unbuckling the two of them. “Honey,” her father brushed her hair behind her ears. “Five feet to the door. You think you can make it?” Chloé took a deep breath, steadying her pretty much fried nerves. She nodded. “Head down, don't say a word, and don't let go of my hand.” André gave Chloé's hand a squeeze. She nodded again.

_They don't need any help from me to turn this event into profit._

Chloé let her father pull her out of the car. A bubble of security moved with them. Reporters tried to shove microphones between guards. So many people were shouting questions at once, Chloé wasn't able to pick out any single question.

Chloé kept her eyes on the ground, focusing on not stepping on her father's heels as they quickly covered the distance from car to building. The bubble moved with them across the lobby, though most people inside just stared in silence. Only four security guards fit with them in the elevator, but they were going to their private floor, so more wasn't necessary.

“Sabrina, Juleka, and Rose, waited out the attack in the safe room.” The elevator just started moving. “I sent a bodyguard with each of them, two for Rose, to make sure everyone gets home safely.” Chloé's nod was her only response. “I sent a courier to drop off Alya's flannel and as soon as I have a staff member to spare, I'll send someone for your purse.” She nodded again.

_Very fatherly of you._

André rubbed his thumb against Chloe's knuckles, also healed by Ladybug's cure, surprisingly. “Sending them ahead was smart. And brave.” Chloé felt tears well up in her eyes again.

_Why haven't I run out of tears?_

The ding of the elevator sounded extremely loud. And the walk down the hall felt like miles. Despite being inside, safe from the press, she had yet to look up.

“Mayor Bourgeois,” an assistant brushed past the two security guards in front of Chloé and her father. “The press are becoming unruly, perhaps a short notice press conference will satiate them enough so they leave in order to write their stories.”

_Unruly, code for about to riot. Short notice, code for emergency. Satiate, code for feed them something, even lies, to calm them down. Satiate, code for please calm them down before we have a mob of akumatized reporters. Write their stories, code for slander Hawk Moth, and possibly slander and praise your daughter at the same time. Maybe bring in mother or abandonment issues because why the fuck not._

“Not right now.” André sighed. Chloé looked up, watching the wrinkles appear to deepen on his face. “I have to take care of my daughter first.”

_Thank you for putting me first._

“They want to hear from Chloé. She can speak too.”

_No no no no no no. NO. You don't want me to speak right now. I can't speak right now. I don't know what I'd say, or how I'd say it. I don't know if I want to cuss Hawk Moth out live on camera, or try to play it off as no big deal, salvage what little chance of redemption he has, if there even is one._

Chloé didn't realize she was shaking until her father squeezed her hand. “I'm not going to force her to speak.” He growled.

_Thank you thank you thank you._

“Sir, someone has to say something or they will get out of control.”

_People don't need to be akumatized to do stupid things they wouldn't normally do._

Chloé pulled her hand out of her father's. “Go.” Chloé's throat was dry. She swallowed some spit to attempt to ease the problem. “Deal with the press. I think I want some alone time anyway. To process.” André's gaze flicked from her to his assistant and back again. He sighed, bending down and pressing his lips against the top of her head.

“Give me five." He finally mumbled. André finished walking Chloé to her room. "I'll be back as soon as I can.”

_I know._

“I'll leave two guards outside the door. Don't go out on your balcony.” André pulled his daughter into another hug. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Chloé said into his shoulder.

She stepped inside her suite, closing the door behind her, leaning with her ear against it. “Don't move from this post. Don't let anyone in without her permission. Ears and eyes open for trouble.”

_Can't get into much more of a mess than the one I just got out of._

#

Chloé went to the sliding door of her balcony. She reached for the curtain, ready to pull it closed, isolate herself from the press who were clamoring for the inside story of what had just happened.

_The Ladyblog has all they need to know._

The rest of it was between her, Pollen, Ladybug, and Hawk Moth.

_Really looking forward to those talks._

The curtain was almost completely shut, when a knock on the balcony door shook Chloé out of her own thoughts.

_Only one of the other Miraculous wielders could have made onto the balcony._

Chloé pushed the curtain back to see Ladybug, fidgeting on the balcony, her gaze half over her shoulder, no doubt at the gathered press below.

_We certainly need to talk._

Chloé cracked open the balcony door. “Come in.” Chloé said, turning away from the door and sinking into the couch cushions. She took the moments while Ladybug entered closing he door and curtain behind her, trying to gather her thoughts. Most of which became scattered again anyway when Ladybug pulled Chloé to her feet and into a crushing hug.

_Guess you trust me now. I suppose getting hurt while saving an enemy from death will do that._

“I'm so glad you're okay. And I'm sorry. So sorry. I shouldn't have, and then I, and then I was going too, but then no one was taking my excuses and I should have been there earlier, but I wasn't and if I hadn't been so focused on the wrong thing...” Ladybug pulled back, bringing her arms close to her chest and fidgeting some more. Chloé's purse was in one hand. Chloé blinked for a moment, replaying the rush of words which had just washed over her and they still didn't make much sense.

_Half started explanations...cut off for one reason or another._

The words weren't all that important, if anybody understood about actions being more important than words, Chloé did. It was a lot harder to make your body lie than it was to speak a lie.

Chloé didn't need Ladybug's words to know the other hero regretted what had transpired between them. Regretted the whole Stalker incident. Chloé regretted it too, wishing she had managed to explain herself properly. She wished she had handled Stalker differently. But regrets wouldn't allow them to move forward, regrets wouldn't stop Hawk Moth.

“It's okay,” Chloé shrugged, “Shit happens.”

“B-but it's my fault-”

“Bullshit.” Chloé poked Ladybug's shoulder waiting for Ladybug to look up before she continued. “ _You_ weren't there super quick, sure, but _I_ was the one who didn't take the opportunity when I had it to go transform. _Gregory_ is a stalker. _Rose_ got the restraining order. _Marinette,_ _Alya,_ and _I_ were stupid not to run while we had the chance. And _Hawk Moth_ was the one to create the violent Supreme Stalker in the first place. And it was _Stalker_ who barged into the bakery, nearly strangled Marinette to death, and captured me while I was distracted. All of those things built the situation and most of them were beyond your control.”

_Beyond my control too._

“Wait,” Ladybug tilted her head, “you didn't hesitate to transform after what happened the other night?” Chloé shook her head.

_At least, that wasn't my problem today._

Ladybug lowered her gaze again. “I also asked Chat not to transform for a while, to prepare for your Hawk Moth trap.”

_Right. That too. Crap. Adrien._

“Really?” Chloé couldn't help the ice in her tone, knowing she would have to calm a guilty Adrien without tarnishing Ladybug's repuation, or letting her knowledge of Hawk Moth slip.

“I'm sorry.” Ladybug blurted, still speaking to the floor. “I shouldn't have asked him without you, b-but I wasn't sure what to think and I went to talk to him. I didn't plan on asking him to stay low I was just curious of his opinion of you. And then I was curious on what he would think of your idea, so I just threw the idea out there. He protested vehemently until I said it was your suggestion.”

_Of course he did._

“I didn't say anything about you knowing Hawk Moth, how you once agreed to work with him, or your identity, I swear.”

_Thanks for your discretion there._

Ladybug glanced up, hands over her heart, Chloé's black clutch in one hand, before she looked down again. “And then, Chat went silent, and then he walked me through the logic, said it was brilliant. He said with the two of us planning, Hawk Moth didn't stand a chance.”

_His logic. Need Ladybug to deal with akumas. His ring is easier than a jeweled hair comb to copy._

“So...you didn't mention our little spat at all?”

_I'm pretty sure Plagg would have told me if he knew...but just in case._

Ladybug shook her head. “When he asked where you were, I lied and said you were making the preparations to get the fake Miraculous.”

_Then I went along with Adrien's code and Plagg can vouch for the ring._

Chloé opened her mouth, to give Ladybug the good news that she did indeed have the fake Miraculous, but Ladybug looked up, not at Chloé. Ladybug's eyes scanned the walls until they rested on a clock. Her eyes widened slightly. “I gotta go.” Ladybug took two steps towards the balcony. Then she froze. “Here.” Ladybug pressed the clutch into Chloé's hands. It exuded the warmth of sunlight on skin. Ladybug paused at the balcony door. “I should have returned it to you right away. You are a hero.”

Ladybug opened the door, “Call me when you're ready to finish making the plan to stop Hawk Moth.” She said over her shoulder. Ladybug was gone before Chloé could say anything. She just clutched her purse, trembling.

_He can't keep the Miraculous._

There was a knock at her suite door. Chloé went to shut the balcony door and curtain again. “What?” Chloé called out.

“A Mr. Agreste to see you.” One of the guards spoke up. The purse slipped from her grasp, and she turned to the door, responses stuck in her throat.

_Which one?_

“Chlo?” The question was loud enough to get through the door, but tentative enough Chloé wondered how she had heard it in the first place. She rushed to the door, throwing it open.

“He can come in.” Her words were useless as Adrien ducked under the guards' arms before they had a chance to move, throwing himself at Chloé, enveloping her in another hug.

_Here we go again._

The hug was warm, as best friend hugs were supposed to be. The bottom of his chin grazed Chloé's head as she shifted to both shut the door and return the hug.

“Heey!” Plagg's voice was muffled between the two bodies. He wiggled free. “At least give me a chance to move before you threaten to squash me with your human affection.” Plagg tapped Chloé's shoulder, his breath hot in her ear. “Did you order any camemberet?”

“Plagg!” Adrien protested.

“What? She probably guessed we were coming, I thought she would plan ahead.” Adrien tossed his Kwami a slice of camemberet.

“Go bug Chloé's Kwami or something.” Adrien muttered. “Sorry about him he's-”

“A tiny jerk sometimes?” Chloé smirked against Adrien's chest.

_It's how he shows he cares._

“I was going to say annoying.” Adrien chuckled. “Are you okay?” Adrien pulled back, holding Chloé gently by the shoulders.

“Yes.” Chloé rolled her eyes. “You know the cure works.”

_Probably better than anyone else besides Ladybug and Tikki._

“I know, but,” Adrien looked at Chloé from head to toe, eyes lingering where her arms rested at her sides. “You, you,” Adrien flung his arms to the side. “It was really hard to tell you were breathing on the Ladyblog.” Chloé blinked. “When you passed out, and Ladybug was restraining the, the,”

_Akumatized victim doesn't seem like the right wording in Gregory's case._

“Gregory, the stalker.” Chloé muttered.

“Yeah, him.” Adrien's gaze dropped for a moment, and he reached out, squeezing Chloé's hands. She squeezed back.

_See. My hands work. I'm okay._

“You were off screen, and then when the camera shifted, you were too far away to tell if you were breathing.”

_Must have been some shallow breathing then._

“I'm okay Adrien. Really.”

_I made it out alive. And physically intact._

“But...why?” Adrien looked at Chloé's face. His pupils were dilated, and Chloé saw her reflection in them.

“Why what?” Chloé asked numbly.

_Here goes..._

Adrien pulled Chloé deeper into her suite, glancing at the door before looking back at Chloé. He gave her hands a squeeze again. “Why didn't you transform?”

_Straight to the heart of the matter then._

“There wasn't time.” Chloé shrugged.

“Sure there was.”

“Marinette could have died.”

_And even though Pollen has alluded to Ladybug's cure being able to fix death, I wasn't going to test it out._

“After getting Supreme Stalker to put Marinette down, you could have jumped towards the door and then ran out rather than get yourself backed against the wall.”

“Marinette and Alya were still in there.”

“You could have kicked his ass as Bee.”

_True. I could have also killed him as Wasp._

“I didn't want to risk them getting hurt while I ran so I could transform.” Adrien pulled his hands away, clenching his fists.

“Even though you knew Paris was already down one hero.” Tiny little knives. Each word pointed and digging into their target. Chloé put her hands against her chest.

_Maybe I'm not always brilliant._

“I told you you'd play the role brilliantly.” Chloé managed half a grin.

“It's not a joke Chloé!” Chloé flinched. Adrien angry was a rarity, something even she, who had known him so long, had only seen him like this less than a handful of times. He usually stewed in silence, until he was able to figure out how to deal with the problem. “If it wasn't for Ladybug showing up you could be dead!”

_There isn't an easy way to deal with this problem._

“But I'm not.” Chloé reached out, wrapping her hands around Adrien's fists. “I'm fine. Ladybug did come, and you stayed hidden, and we can pull off the plan to take Hawk Moth down so that nothing like this will happen ever again.”

_Though the whys and hows something like this never happened before is beyond me._

Adrien's hands trembled, and he looked away. “I was worried.”

“I know.” Adrien's fists came apart, and he gripped Chloé's hands tightly.

“I've never felt this helpless since putting on the Miraculous.”

“I'm sorry.” Chloé rested her forehead against Adrien's chin, wishing she were just a little taller so she could rest her forehead against his.

“I know.” Adrien reached up and pulled Chloé closer.

_You don't know. You have no idea. Yet...you accept me, my faults, my secrets._

Chloé gripped Adrien's shirt, blinking back a fresh wave of tears.

_Ladybug and I will stop Hawk Moth, your father. And if that still doesn't earn you your freedom, well, I can turn the tables._

Chloé rested part of her weight against Adrien. She curled her fingers into his shirt.

_Wait..._

“Did you,” Chloé tried to keep the panic out of her voice. “Sneak out again?” Adrien chuckled.

“I would have been here a whole lot faster if I did. Traffic was terrible.”

_You don't have free time in the middle of the day._

“But, you have tutors.” Chloé pursed her lips, gently pressing her ear to Adrien's chest.

_Not as fast as I suspect if he was skipping his responsibilities, messing up his perfect image._

“My history tutor got the notification on his phone, and we watched. After it was over he continued his lecture, and I sat through the last five minutes without hearing anything.” Chloé breathed slowly, carefully, keeping calm. “As soon as he was done, I marched straight to my father's office, telling him I was going to check on you.” Chloé slowly stepped back, tilting her head up.

_And how did your father take this...announcement?_

Adrien's nose scrunched up, the look he had when he looked back at something, realizing something he had missed.

_Well, you didn't have to sneak out...so...good reaction?_

“It was weird. I mean, he told me Gorilla was waiting with the car, and Natalie had canceled the rest of my tutoring for the day.”

_A few orders, quickly placed in the last minutes of History, and he's got himself..._

“I mean, he still barely glanced at me, but, he didn't say no, didn't question why, and the glance he did send wasn't the usual one.” Adrien tilted his head.

_An unknowing spy? An olive branch? One father son interaction that didn't end with a meek, yes sir?_

“Here I am anyway.”

_Yes. Here you are._

“Thanks,” Chloé leaned in again, relishing in Adrien's warmth.

“Anything for you Chlo.”

_Same. And all that has led to this moment. Everything I've done._

It was reminiscent of their embrace as heroes. Two people, reaching out to each other, finding comfort and solace, a sense of self, freedom from outside pressures.

#

Another knock at the door made Chloé jump away. The two of them looked at the door, while Chloé asked who it was this time. “A Miss Dupain-Cheng.” Chloé walked slowly over to the door. She glanced at Adrien, and he nodded, patting his pocket where Plagg hid. Chloé opened the door.

“Okay.” Chloé said numbly. She took in Marinette, holding a giant thermos in hand, balancing a large box in the other. The guards moved their arms, and Marinette slowly stepped forward. Chloe took a few steps back, allowing Marinette access to the room.

Marinette had barely made it into the room, when she noticed Adrien, tripped on her own foot, which sent the thermos flying one way, and the box flying the other. Chloé leaped for the thermos, Adrien steadied Marinette, and the box hit the floor, rolling on the corners, before coming to rest by Chloé's coffee table. Luckily the box was taped shut, but no doubt the treats inside were not as pretty as they once had been.

_Well, your clumsiness seems intact._

“S-sorry.” Marinette leaped away from Adrien. Marinette bowed to Chloé, before rushing to pick up the box. “I just, well, wanted to say thanks.” Marinette picked up the box. “And my parents insisted I bring snacks. And a drink.”

_You and your parents are about as sweet as the treats in that box._

“You didn't have too.” Chloé looked down, opening the thermos for a sniff.

_Coffee. Yes, I think I need some._

“But thanks.” Chloé took a sip, smiling to herself.

“I, er, didn't mean to interrupt anything. I didn't realize you would have company.” Marinette set the box on the coffee table, fidgeting her hands as she glanced at Adrien.

_You'd be surprised at the company I keep Marinette._

“Hey Marinette.” Adrien turned, but Chloé didn't doubt he was sending her a small but dazzling smile. “Are you okay?”

“M-me? Yup. Absolutely. Thanks to Chloé and Ladybug!” The last word jumped in pitch, but that was normal for Marinette in front of Adrien.

“Yeah,” Adrien glanced back at Chloé, “she was pretty heroic today wasn't she?” Chloé rolled her eyes. Marinette squeaked, but then cleared her throat.

“Y-yeah.”

“Please,” Chloé wrapped her hands around the warm thermos. “The last thing I am is a hero.”

_Just occasionally._

“What do we have here?” Adrien quirked an eyebrow. “Miss Chloé Bourgeois being modest.” Adrien nudged Marinette with his elbow, “Now that's a miracle.” Adrien chuckled. “I mean, she even saved you, and I thought you two hated each other.”

_I know you are mostly joking, but still. Hate is such a strong word._

Chloé was about to continue the joke, or play down her animosity to Marinette, but she didn't get a word out. Instead, she watched as Adrien's nose scrunched up again.

_What's your epiphany this time?_

Adrien glanced between the two girls, his nose scrunched, and his eyes narrowed slightly.

_Whatever it is...he isn't happy about it._

“This explains the smirk.” He mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

“What smirk?” The two girls asked at the same time. Marinette looked at Chloé.

“The smirk at the camera, when you looked right at Alya's camera,” Adrien flicked his wrist, one corner of his mouth pointed down, his nose still scrunched.

_That smirk? I smirked because I thought Hawk Moth wouldn't allow one of his Champions to hurt me. That has nothing to do with Marinette._

“So?” Chloé took a sip of her drink. “You know me, I smirk a lot.”

“But not without reason. Especially when faced with a challenge.” Adrien started rubbing the back of his neck, glancing between the two girls again.

_Are you actually going to accuse me of something, or are you holding back because Marinette is standing next to you._

“Well, I certainly would consider a violent akuma a challenge, wouldn't you Marinette?” Chloé took another sip of coffee. Marinette just nodded, looking between Chloé and Adrien, always missing the boy's glances at her in his confusion.

_Great. Two confused people._

“You,” Adrien pointed at Chloé, “You did all that, to win a stupid bet made at two in the morning?”

_What...oh. That bet._

Chloé only shook her head, looking down at the steaming coffee in her hands.

_No. The smirk was a challenge, a new bet, and it had nothing to do with me making new friends._

“That's cold, even for you Chloé.” Chloé looked up, blinking. “Nearly getting yourself killed certainly isn't what I meant in making a new friend.” Now that was a tone even rarer than anger in Adrien. Bitterness and jealously mixed together.

“Oh, so that's what you think I was thinking about as my arms snapped. Great, I'll win the bet for sure. Haha, I'll even surprise the world, make the press eat their words, and earn a better reputation now.” Chloé rolled her eyes. She was hoping her words would shock Adrien enough for him to really think, to remember she wasn't quite so evil minded.

“Certainly worked out that way.” Adrien mumbled.

_I just acted on a whim, and let the dominoes fall._

“Your ego is a little swollen right now, considering you are insinuating my thoughts were with you while I was face-to-face with Supreme Stalker.”

_I mean...they did stray to your father, but that's not the point._

“And you've been even more stubbornly independent this summer, on some kind of path of self destruction, leading to you almost dying.” Marinette's eyes were wide now, mouth gaping like a fish, but Chloé wasn't paying too much attention to her.

_You really want to play this game right now? Because I am not in the mood._

“You're just jealous.” Chloé could have said more, was tempted to keep pushing, but instead she closed the thermos and walked over to set it down on the table.

Adrien eyed her, and she knew he was expecting more. But more at this stage was risky, one wrong move and she could blow his father's big secret. “As much as I appreciate your company,” Chloé fell to the manners and etiquette which had been drilled into her, “I think it's time for you to go. Both of you.”

_My father will be back soon. I have to talk to Pollen. And then call Ladybug. And I still don't even know the full story of what happened today._

Chloé put on hand on each of their shoulders, guiding them to the door. “And Adrien, you'll be a gentleman and give Marinette a lift home, right? It would be a shame if she got caught up by the press on her way home.”

Adrien mumbled something Chloé didn't catch as she pushed the two of them out into the hall. Marinette seemed to have heard, and whatever he mumbled earned him a small shove and one of Marinette's famous glares. The kind she usually saved for Chloé. “Don't scold her, she just saved my life!”

Chloé's shocking words didn't snap Adrien out of the erroneous logic of his epiphany.

_Probably because he's used to me being shocking._

But Marinette's words seemed to do the trick.

_I mean, it is practically the first full sentence without a stutter or a mix up she said to him since she yelled at him oh so long ago. And in my defense no less._

Adrien chuckled, shooting Chloé a half smile apology, along with the quirked eyebrow which usually they sent each other when they shared a secret.

_Which secret is that eyebrow referring too?_

It didn't particularly matter which secret he was thinking of, Chloé smiled back all the same. “I'll see you two around. But I think what I really need right now is a nap.”

_I wish I had the time for one._

“Bye Chlo. Call me later.” Adrien saluted, winking as he offered his arm to Marinette. “It would be my honor to escort the lady home as a gentleman.” Chloé hid her smile as Marinette blushed, and set her hand on his arm.

“Bye Chloé. Thanks again. Feel better.” Each sentence got higher pitched, and Chloé barely managed not to wince. Adrien, well, Chloé was pretty sure he noticed, but he acted like he didn't. Chloé watched them walk down the hall, sighing to herself.

_If Adrien wasn't in love with Ladybug they'd make a pretty good couple. She would certainly never let him mope for any longer than necessary._

Chloé shut the door to her room.

_I don't have time to worry about Adrien's love life._

Chloé held her head in her hands for a moment, before she rallied herself up for another talk with Pollen. Chloé glanced at the table, seeing the box of sweets from the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Nothing like turning to sweet food when in the middle of a crisis. There were an assortment of items, the powered sugar from one of the items was everywhere and some fruit tart had smeared it's insides on at least one of the croissants.

_Thank you to whoever taped the box shut._

Chloé grabbed the fruit tart, figuring a taste of the filling was still on the crust, and it wouldn't fill her too much before her father shared dinner with her. Because there was no way they wouldn't after the day's events.

_He might still have questions for me about it._

The strawberry filling was sweet on Chloe's tongue. She even went to scoop some with her finger from the bottom of the box. “You can come out Pollen.” Chloé licked her finger, reaching for the remote with her free hand.

“Chloé!” The little being wrapped her arms around Chloé's nose. “You scared me!” Chloé pat Pollen's head, turning the tv to the news.

_Glad to see you aren't black or anything._

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get caught.” The news was showing the press conference, live.

“I am offering all government and personal resources to Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Queen Bee in their quest to stop Hawk Moth.”

_That's the Mayor Paris elected._

André Bourgeois stood straight, hands on either side of the podium. His eyes were sharp, his voice clear and commanding. His tie was crooked.

_Really? Baiting the press to make a comparison to his yearly speech when I make sure his tie is straight?_

Chloé bit her lip, seeing her father deny anymore questions.

“He's pissed.” Pollen took up a perch on Chloé's shoulder. “And so...” Pollen trailed off. “well, commanding.”

_He's confident the heroes won't rest either until Hawk Moth is stopped. He's confident no one will rest until Hawk Moth is stopped. Not after the stunt he pulled today._

Chloé snorted as her father made one last statement, about the press giving the two of them some privacy.

_Like that'll happen._

Then he called an end to the conference. The press didn't try to swam, but they continued to shout as he left the impromptu stage of the courtyard.

“And there you have it ladies and gentlemen, this is Nadja Chamack, stay tuned to hear the exclusive story of Alya Césaire, Ladyblogger and frequent guest on the channel, one of the only people in the bakery when today's nearly tragic events took place.” The news cut to commercial. Chloé turned off the tv.

“My dad will be up in a minute.” Chloé murmured to Pollen. Her Kwami nuzzled her cheek before flying over to her drawer.

“We'll finish talking later.” Chloé nodded.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé still has questions about what exactly happened. She turns to the Ladyblog for answers. Ladybug agrees to Chloé's condition, but has one of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloé watches the video of Supreme Stalker's attack, but nothing too graphic is described. (I think this is the last time any focus of the violence of the event is mentioned.)

By the time her father knocked on her door, Chloé had changed into pj's, so when she finally could go to sleep, she wouldn't have to bother changing. Chloé opened the door, glad to see her father already had the food cart with their favorites.

Chloé moved the box of sweets to her bedroom as her father wheeled the cart inside. “Did you have dessert before dinner?” André asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“I had to make sure the desserts from the Dupain-Chengs were still in edible condition. Cos Marinette dropped the box when she got here.” André smiled.

“And I thought you hated each other.” Chloé rolled her eyes.

_Wonder how many more times I'm going to hear that._

“Things change dad.” André ruffled Chloé's hair.

“I know honey.” He pressed his lips to the top of her head again.

_Just not this. Please._

They started eating, and Chloé let her father lead the discussion. He was talking about anything and everything except what had happened. Which was fine by Chloé. She knew she was going to be stuck dealing with it for a while. And her father already knew everything he needed to know about the event.

“The Dupain-Chengs said Ladybug took your purse...”

“Yeah.” Chloé cleared her throat. “She dropped it off, and apologized again. For being late.” Chloé looked down at her plate, drawing circles in the chocolate sauce with her fork.

“That was nice.” Andre said. Chloé put the last bite of chocolate cake in her mouth. He cleared his throat.“So, Adrien and Marinette also visited?” Chloé had just swallowed her last piece of dessert. She nodded. “About time Gabriel showed some compassion.” Chloé tilted her head, feeling every muscle tense up. “I expected, if Adrien were to come, it would have been later, after all the tutoring.”

_Right._

“Me too.” Chloé said exactly what she knew her father was expecting, but didn't elaborate. Her father wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Chloé leaned against her father. “Um, did you watch the Ladyblog?” She felt her father tense up.

“I was watching on my phone, but I was also delegating the lock down of the hotel. I left one of my assistants in charge the moment I saw your arm break. I watched in the car until Supreme Stalker dropped you. The police wouldn't let me in until Gregory was secure.”

_So...you probably won't know how the akuma managed to escape?_

André cleared his throat, rubbing his hand up and down Chloé's arm. “Feeling better then?” Chloé nodded, rested her head on her father's shoulder. “Tired honey?”

“Yeah. Think I'll turn in early tonight.” André's hand stilled on Chloé's shoulder.

“All right,” He slowly stood. “It has been a long day. Sleep tight honey bee.” Andre winked. Chloé rolled her eyes _._

“Night dad.” Chloé raised a hand as her father left her room.

_I wish._

“All right Pollen.” Chloé grabbed her laptop, settling on the bed. Pollen landed on her shoulder. “Did you see anything that happened in the bakery?”

“No, I didn't want to risk getting spotted.” Pollen placed a hand on Chloé's neck. “Why?”

Chloé opened her laptop. “I think I saw something, but I'm not sure, the pain could have made me see things.” Chloé pulled up the Ladyblog.

“You're going to watch the video?” Pollen squeaked, snuggling up against Chloé's neck.

_I need to know what happened, so I know what questions to ask._

“Yeah. You don't have too though.” Chloé turned her sound low. Pollen pressed herself even more against Chloe's neck. “On the bright side, we have the advantage of knowing everyone involved made it out okay.” Pollen huffed at this. Chloé hovered her cursor over the play button to the Supreme Stalker video. She took a deep breath, stealing herself for the emotional turmoil once again.

It was strange. Chloé was seeing the attack from a whole new angle. She was thankful her arms were pretty much obscured by Stalker's body. Pollen's wings vibrated enough to make Chloé's ear and neck cold. When the akuma started reeling in pain, Chloé leaned closer to the screen. She tried to ignore what she could see of herself, focusing on the camera resting on Stalker's back.

_Does Alya sneak back in and break the camera? Did Ladybug pull some fancy trick with her yo-yo? Did Supreme Stalker back up and break the camera against a table or a wall?_

Chloé kept her eyes open, forced herself not to blink, even though the screams, both hers and Stalker's made her want to slam the laptop shut.

There was a glimpse of red in the bakery window. Then, there was the small pop Chloé remembered hearing. At the same time as the pop, without any damage being done to the camera, the little akuma came out. Then the yo-yo came in, breaking the window, and scooping up the akuma.

Chloé watched as Gregory charged her, saw Ladybug leap through the window, not even finishing the purification. She slammed into Gregory, keeping him away from Chloé. There was a short struggle, which ended when Ladybug smashed her fist into Gregory's nose.

_Decent jab there Ladybug._

While Gregory was stunned, an officer ran up, handcuffing the young man. Ladybug finished the purification. Then she called a lucky charm, which happened to be a small handheld device of some kind. Chloé wasn't sure what Ladybug was supposed to do with that. She watched as Ladybug called her little black ladybugs. They went to the window, the door, the mug, Gregory's nose, and then, they hovered over Chloé, for what felt like a really long time. The angle was bad, since Chloé was on the ground, which explained Adrien's panic when he tried to explain that part of the video.

The camera caught Ladybug's panic, as the hero rushed over to Chloé the moment the black ladybugs left. It was easier to identify the worry in her voice, in the way she yelled out, and reached for Chloé's shoulders. A second look at Ladybug's fidgeting made little alarm bells go off in Chloé's head.

_You don't normally fidget, so why would that, of all things, seem familiar?_

Chloé couldn't ponder that detail, there was so many other things to be concerned with. Pollen jumped from Chloé's shoulder, hovering in front of her face. “You coulda died!” Chloé nodded.

“I'm sorry.” Pollen hugged Chloé's nose.

“But you were brave, and you saved Marinette.” Pollen took a breath, though she was still vibrating. “those aren't things to be sorry for.”

“I know, I just, things could have gone differently if I hadn't let Stalker catch me. Or if Alya wasn't filming and the bakery was empty.” Pollen sighed.

“Yes, but you did the best you could with what you had, and that's all that can be asked of you.”

_Yeah. I guess I managed that at least._

“Thanks Pollen.” Chloé cupped Pollen to her cheek. “I didn't realize Hawk Moth could...” Chloé wasn't sure how to describe it.

“When he feels a Champion is not following orders, he can cause them great pain.” Pollen sat on Chloé's knee. “It's a safety measure. Intended to keep heroes from doing bad while powered up.”

“Okay...” Chloé tilted her head, gaze moving from Pollen to the screen. The replay button glowed on the screen. “So...he was trying to get Stalker to stop?”

Pollen tilted her head, and began to pace up and down Chloé's leg. “Well, it appears that way. Though I guess he didn't think through the whole, strong enough to break your bones aspect.”

“And, he's also able to force the akumas out?” Pollen nodded. “So why didn't he just, do that when Stalker first threatened me?” Chloé smacked her forehead. “Wait, Stoneheart. When Ladybug didn't purify the akuma it multiplied. Can you imagine how much chaos would have happened with multiple Supreme Stalkers?”

“Yeah. Hawk Moth does have some control over a loose akuma, but he probably wanted it to be purified, rather than risk it multiplying or akumatizing Gregory again.”

_So...I did win my bet...he wanted to keep Stalker from hurting me?_

“If that's the case, then this last face off with Hawk Moth might not lead to an all out brawl.” Chloé sighed, closing her laptop. “Anyway, time to check and see if Ladybug's ready to finalize plans.” Pollen flew around Chloé's head, giggling before Chloé stood up. Chloé did a cursory look outside her window. It was late, but there was a couple desperate people out, waiting to catch a story. “Guess we do this the hard way.” Chloé muttered, before packing the fake ring, some honey for Pollen and grabbing a baseball cap.

Bee flew down the chute. Chloé climbed out the laundry room window. She snuck a couple blocks away before she transformed.

“Finally ready Ladybug. Meet me at the tower.” Queen Bee stretched, getting used to the magic and the energy boost again. Bee got a running start before she took off. Bee flew through the air, arms forward, wings buzzing, loving the feel of the cool night air rushing past her skin.

#

Bee paced one of the Eiffel Tower beams. She held her arms out, and looked out over the city.

_It's good to be back Paris._

Ladybug landed on a beam across from her. “Nice to have you back Bee.” Bee smiled. “So, about that plan,” Ladybug took a breath, “I have a condition too.”

_Not entirely surprised._

“Name your price.” Bee shrugged. “If I agree, you get Hawk Moth's name and you can finalize the plan.”

“Follow me.” Ladybug jumped down to one of the lower beams, before swinging to another building. Bee followed. They went across the city, and Ladybug ducked into a boarded up warehouse. Bee glanced around, but followed.

Ladybug stood in what was probably an office at one point, a dust covered, lopsided desk behind her. “If we can't have Chat watch our backs,” Ladybug stepped to the left, gesturing to the person standing behind her and the desk, “then we'll have Rena Rogue instead.” Bee blinked. “She'll be our secret weapon.”

The fox heroine stood, arms on her hips, a confident smirk on her face.

_Illusions wouldn't go amiss. And backup is never a bad idea._

“Glad to know you thought ahead.” Queen Bee held her hand out. “Queen Bee, nice to meet you Rena Rogue.” Rena shook her hand.

“Likewise. So...you guys are going to give Hawk Moth a fake ring to make him slip up?” Bee grinned, pulling the fake ring out of a tiny zipper pocket. She tossed it to Rena. Rena looked it over, passing it to Ladybug. “It looks so plain when not powered up.”

“They all look different,” Bee waved a hand dismissively. “Besides, the important part is Hawk Moth will recognize it as Chat's, and, thanks to Chat's Kwami, there is residual magic on it, which completes our bait.”

_Chew on those fun facts Rena._

“Good work Bee,” Ladybug tossed the ring back to Bee.

“Ladybug says you know the man behind Hawk Moth's mask?” Rena asked. Bee glanced at Ladybug.

_Considering the warm reception, I'm assuming you didn't tell her how._

“Yep.” Bee popped the 'p', buying herself a moment, to decide if she owed Hawk Moth a preamble, or to just drop the bomb and deal with the shrapnel.

_Preamble will never change the fact we have to obtain the broach._

“Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste.” Bee stated, turning her body so she could keep both Rena and Ladybug in sight. Shock was on both faces, but stronger in Rena.

_Master Fu did say Ladybug suspected the man once._

Ladybug was the first to recover from shock, she didn't say anything, just brought a hand to her chin, eyes gazing past the dirty walls, her brain probably already working. Rena, when she did recover wasn't silent.

“What! Gabriel Agreste, the fashion designer, Hawk Moth!” Rena held her arms out, stepping around the dusty desk, standing between Bee and Ladybug. “I know, er, have heard he's not exactly Mother Teresa, but c'mon! He was targeted by Jackaday and he became the Collector!”

“Jackaday was an attempt to get Ladybug and Chat Noir within his reach, looking for an opportunity to grab the Miraculous himself, and becoming the Collector was his brilliant plan to throw Ladybug off since his identity of being Hawk Moth was compromised by the book Adrien Agreste nearly lost.” Bee leaned against the door frame. She scraped one foot through the dust.

Rena glanced back at Bee, her face hard. Bee let her logic sink in. Rena's gaze softened, a little. “It makes sense.” Ladybug sighed, “And I suspected him myself once Rena, then the Collector happened.” Ladybug grimaced. “Are you absolutely sure?” Ladybug stepped around Rena, leveling her serious gaze on Bee.

“Absolutely positively completely 100% sure. Cross my heart and hope to die.” Bee made the motion over her heart. “Believe me, I wish it were anyone else.” Bee didn't let her gaze linger on Ladybug, though she wanted too. Bee glanced at Rena, wondering if she would continue to protest.

_Ladybug probably knows my relationship with Adrien. We used to be in the press a lot together. She should understand why I wouldn't lie about this._

“Well,” Ladybug sighed, “now we can start to plan.” Bee glanced back to Ladybug. She watched Ladybug look over at Rena. Bee looked over too. “Any ideas what would throw Gabriel Agreste off his game the most?”

The question didn't really need to be asked. But asking it was better than saying the answer. The answer hung heavy in the air. Bee knew all three of them were thinking the same thing, because no matter how much or how little you knew the Agrestes, you knew two things. Gabriel was a genius designer, and his son was the face of the company, the model showing off the male line at every opportunity.

_With no wife or other family, Adrien is all he has._

“How good are your people illusions Rena?” Bee finally spoke, to get the show on the road. The three heroines started to plan, drawing and writing in the dust covering the room. Ladybug did most of the actual planning. Bee helped with the mansion layout, and nearby buildings Rena could hide on. Rena gave suggestions on a few things, some passed and others didn't. Bee did her best not to make her knowledge of the Agrestes too obvious, but as she pointed out the times it would be best to execute the plan, showing off her knowledge of Adrien's schedule, well, that's when Rena looked over with a raised eyebrow.

“An Adrien Agreste fan?” Bee rolled her eyes.

“Something like that.”

“Focus you two.” Ladybug grumbled, pointing back at the dust drawings.

_Why would this be a soft spot for you fellow bug? Or is it just that you didn't trust your instincts and have been hurt for it?_

They bent back over their drawings, poking and prodding, some arguing about what to expect, or how to get the reactions they want.

_I guess our transformations make us invulnerable to the dust. Or we'd all probably be sneezing our ideas away._

They had a surprisingly detailed argument about the shade of Adrien's eyes and just how wide his shoulders were.

_It has to look perfect._

Rena even had a practice run, creating an Adrien with her flute. They talked, she tweaked, there was arguing, and finger pointing.

_And we haven't even gotten to getting our illusion to speak, to move._

Eventually, with the help of photos thanks to the model contest, they agreed Rena could get the illusion to look the part. Rena's necklace had been beeping, and it was almost out.

“I should go anyway.” Bee sighed, wondering how late it was already. “More planning tomorrow?” Ladybug and Rena nodded. “Good. Call me when you're ready for me.” Bee saluted, before slipping out the window into the night again.

 


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé calls Adrien. Chloé says some things her best friend doesn't agree with. 
> 
> Chloé decides to ask her father for advice on the disagreement with Adrien. André has some anecdotes about Chloé to remind her just the kind of person she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events with Supreme Stalker just barely alluded too. Nothing graphic. (Did I say the last chapter was the last time? Oops.)

Chloé sat on her bed with her phone. Her eyes were on Pollen, having some of the honey, which thankfully survived Pollen's hiatus, but she was thinking about her best friend. Her secrets. Her mission. His mission. His father's mission. His father's wish.

_We are setting up the dominoes. Hopefully, I can keep you and your relationship with your father out of the falling chain._

Chloé called Adrien. It wasn't the latest they had ever talked, and she was pretty sure he was waiting for her call.

“Chlo!” Full of excitement. Chloé could hear the spark in his eyes when he got excited.

“Adrikins!” She couldn't quite match his excitement, but at least she tried.

“You feeling better?”

_Define better._

“Yeah.”

“Sorry for, well, making a big deal out of nothing.” Chloé ran fingers through her hair, smiling as her fingers brushed against the hair comb.

“It's okay. You were worried. And confused. And I didn't exactly make things better with my attitude.”

“You've had a rough day. Of course your attitude wasn't the best.”

“Yeah, well,” Chloé wanted to change subject, and grasping at a straw she asked about the other person who had a rough day. “You get Marinette home without any troubles from the press?”

“Yeah. Though, talk about turning the tables, she, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, defended you, Chloé Bourgeois.” Adrien whistled. “If someone told me I'd live to see that day, well, I would have laughed.”

“You know, her defending me from your erroneous observations, is the least she could do considering I saved her life.” Adrien laughed some more.

“Yeah, didn't see that coming either.”

“What?” Chloé smirked, Adrien's laughter calming her down. “Even though I've helped with three akumas as Bee before this?”

“Well, two of them you also had a hand in creating...” Chloé rolled her eyes.

“Yeah yeah. Not the point. The point is...” Chloé trailed off, not sure what the point would be.

“Never mind. Before this stops being a joke.” Adrien muttered. “Anyway, you did good. Surprising everyone.”

“I'm full of surprises.” Chloe glanced at Pollen. Pollen was swinging on the doll swing. “And,” Chloé steadied her voice, knowing this would be a rocky conversation, but one she had to have. “So is Hawk Moth.”

“Yeah, he is getting serious. Akumas didn't seem so intent on killing people before.” Adrien's voice had a bite, the bite of anger Chloé recognized but hadn't had to deal with often.

“I don't mean the more than average violent akuma.” Chloé sighed, “I mean I realized something, after watching the Ladyblog video of the attack today.”

“Why would you watch it?” That little fact sent away Adrien's anger. Replaced by shock and worry.

_Yeah. I'm probably not exactly in the right mind._

“Because I wasn't quite sure if I had actually seen what I thought I saw. Considering the practically literally, blinding pain.” Chloé kept her tone light. She chuckled at Adrien's splutter. “Remember, that I'm fine now.” Chloé huffed.

“W-well, then what did you think you saw?”

“You've seen it too,” Chloé lounged back on her bed. “Didn't you notice anything odd near the end, with the camera and the akuma?” Chloé waited in silence, picturing Adrien's realization face, stifling her giggle.

“The akuma came out...but no one touched the camera.”

_Bingo._

“We have a winner folks.” Chloé deepened her voice, deciding a little more joking around would be helpful before she got to the serious part. “A chicken dinner complete with mashed potatoes and mac 'n cheese on the side.” She grinned, hearing a grumpy Kwami on the other end say he called dibs on the mac 'n cheese, made with camemberet of course. “But wait,” Chloé held up a finger, winking at Pollen. “There's more!”

“There's always more with you.” Adrien mumbled, but Chloé heard the humor in his voice.

“If the man can tell us what the released akuma means, then he can also win,” Chloé had to think for a second. “One of each of the sweets from the Dupain-Cheng bakery!” Chloé made pretend trumpet noises. Adrien laughed at her lack of musical ability.

“And you say I'm the dork.” Adrien said through giggles.

“Well, you are.” Chloé cleared her throat. “And a genius. So, as the resident genius of the Blonds aren't Dumb committee, can you figure out what we learned from today's akuma attack?

“That we have to stop Hawk Moth sooner rather than later.”

_Am I the kind of teacher that gives partial credit?_

“Not what I was looking for. No, I ask you what did we learn about Hawk Moth from my crazy antics today?”

“You weren't crazy.” Chloé rolled her eyes.

“Still not the answer. Some genius you are.”

“Chlo-”

“Stop talking and think for a minute.” Chloé held her breath. Pollen flew over, landing on Chloé's shoulder. The little bee Kwami yawned.

“Well,” Adrien finally sighed, “if the object wasn't broken, and the akuma came out...but that doesn't make any sense.”

“What doesn't make any sense?” Chloé was going to poke and prod until it made it through Adrien's head.

“Why would Hawk Moth call off the akuma? Just when Ladybug was arriving? He wants the earrings.”

“The same reason Hawk Moth caused pain to Supreme Stalker.”

“But...why?” Chloé sighed.

“Hawk Moth may want the ring and the earrings, but he has never wanted anyone to get seriously hurt or die over it.”

“But, Chloe-”

“Hawk Moth _caused_ Supreme Stalker pain for hurting me. And Hawk Moth _released_ the akuma the moment he was sure Ladybug was near enough to capture the akuma before it multiplied.”

“That doesn't make any sense.”

“Why not?”

“Because, because, Hawk Moth is the bad guy. Supreme Stalker could have used you to make Ladybug give up her earrings, why would he stop the akuma which had the upper hand?”

_Because hurting me was only going to hurt you._

“You aren't getting the bigger picture Adrien.”

“Then just, I don't know, paint it for me.” He was getting annoyed, but Chloé knew she had to prove her point now.

“Hawk Moth isn't just a super villain. There is a man behind the mask you know.”

“One who has been trying to steal the Miraculous.”

“One who released Supreme Stalker's akuma before he caused irreversible damage.”

“Why are you trying to humanize the man who made the akuma that almost killed you?”

“Because he is a human Adrien.” Chloé sighed, feeling a headache coming on. “And like it or not, humans are neither black nor white, but rather a strange gray color.”

“Chloé, he's a super villain. Human or not-”

“Villain or not he is a human-”

“He's terrorized the city-”

_So have I._

“No one has been seriously injured-”

“You and Marinette almost died!”

“But we didn't! And yes, I had three painful breaks, but I was practically daring the akuma to hurt me, it was a clash of wills, I was pushing Hawk Moth's buttons on purpose, a dangerous game of chicken and guess what Adrien! I fucking won. I proved he still has a heart in there somewhere, a conscious that wouldn't allow him to kill!” Chloé stopped, her chest heaving.

There was silence on the other end. Chloé waited. She sucked in a breath, holding it.

_Why did I have to say it like that?_

Pollen's big black eyes looked up at her. Chloé had to breathe, but there was still silence on the other end. Chloe held on, her lungs ached, and her vision blurred. She didn't want to breathe. Not until she knew exactly how badly she had messed up with Adrien.

“So that was what the smirk was about.” His voice was so quiet, Chloé almost didn't hear it over the sound of her own heart. “You thought you could outsmart a villain, play a dangerous game, and put your life on the line to do it?”

_I mean, I did outsmart him, I played his game, and I'm alive. I mean, it wouldn't have gone down like that if I had a chance to transform, but I couldn't refuse the opportunity when it stared me in the face._

“That's what I decided when I turned out stupid enough to get caught.”

“Did you even think about anyone else when you decided to do this? This...game of deadly chicken?”

_I thought of your father watching. I thought of what you would do if your father turned out to be more villain than human. I thought of what I could do, to figure out if the vulnerability I glimpsed in your father was real._

“I know I play the selfish bitch to keep actual selfish bitches away from you, but you, of anyone, should know, I do think about other people. 'Heart of gold' remember?”

“Well then explain yourself? You've been keeping me in the dark for months and I can't just sit back and watch you, well, I don't know. Implode!”

_I couldn't watch you implode either._

“Then don't. No one is forcing you to watch me dig myself into an early grave.”

_Wait, what?_

A moment, of anger, of being fed up, of knowing too much, more than she was willing to tell, Chloé threw that idea out. An idea she had feared. An idea she thought was inevitable. An idea she thought she had hardened herself against, in case the idea became reality.

_I already thought I lost you. To get you back. And now...I'm pushing directly at you, daring you to leave me._

“Chloé, this is what I'm talking about! You show hints of the you I know is in there, then you hide back behind the spiked walls you built up when you lost faith in people liking you for anything but your money, fame, or name! Don't you get it! I like you for you! I understand your barbed words and the roll of your eyes and know what you really mean behind every mean action.”

_He just...he's trying to pun the tension away._

“But what I don't get, is this. Hiding something from me. _Me._ We've been best friends since we could talk and you want to hide something from me?”

_Yes. Hide something from you. Because...I...have to?_

Chloé closed her eyes, feeling them begin to spill over again.

_Dammit! Why? Why did it have to be you!_

“Okay! Great! I know you know I'm hiding something. Whop di do da day. That doesn't change the fact that I'm hiding something for a good reason.” Adrien scoffed. “And your opinion on me hiding it from you changes nothing. Because for once I've faced my own cruelty, and selfishness, and anger, and every other bad habit and trait, head on and it may not look like much has changed, but a hell of a lot has changed!” Chloé stopped trying to fight the tears.

_I know exactly how horrible I've been. I know exactly how good I can be. I just need to free us both before it's too late._

“I know exactly what I've done. I knew it wasn't the greatest, and I knew you wouldn't like it, but out of desperation and fear, I did a lot of things. But it has lead me here, us here, and with what I have learned, I'm going to make up for everything I've done wrong.”

“But why do you have to keep me out of it?” Adrien could have whined. But that's not what carried in his voice. There was pain there. And Chloé knew the question was a double edged sword. She had kept him out, and now, even though he agreed, her plan was good, but it kept Chat out too. It kept Chat out and he just had to sit back and watch as two of his friends nearly died.

_Hope. Hope the future is better for you._

“Because...because...” Chloé struggled to find the words. A way to explain without going into the whole messy gray truth. “Because...it's not...I'm not...we...” Chloé heaved a huge sigh. Her face was wet, her eyes were puffy. Things were falling apart.

_Calling you was a bad idea._

“We?”

_Shit._

“It's not just about me Adrien!” Chloé threw herself back, so she lay horizontally across her bed. “It's not just what I've done and it's complicated, and I can't tell you. Okay?”

_It was part of the deal. This part I asked for._

“Well whatever it is, it is making you miserable. So why are you still doing it?”

_The funny thing is I'm not. I'm pretending. And I'm protecting you._

“Because I'm determined to get what I want.”

“Is it worth it?”

_You tell me. You liked going to school for the first time, yeah?_

“Yes.”

“Chloé,” Adrien sighed. “I just, I'm worried. And I have been worried for you for a while. Before today, before Bee, hell, probably since the start of school. My first year and I spent most of it wondering what the hell happened to my best friend.” Chloé held back a sob.

_Watching your back. Watching you grow. Watching you blossom._

“I'm sorry.” Chloé wasn't sure how much more she could take. “I'm sorry.” She said again, an apology for her action of hanging up.

_I'm sorry._

To herself. For the mess she created. For the hole she was trying to dig herself out of. For the pain and the heartache and points of happiness only to be lost as she chased something out of her control.

_An illusion of control. Adrien's freedom was never something I had a say in._

And yet. She couldn't give up. Otherwise all her sacrifices would be in vain.

_I do have some say. I can remove the Miraculous out of the picture. I have some say in that as Queen Bee._

Maybe with the wish off the table, Gabriel and Adrien could talk. Like they were supposed too.

Chloé didn't move. She half expected her phone to ring, or at least buzz with a text. She also half expected her best friend to never talk to her again. Either way, she was frozen. She lay there, maybe drifting in and out of sleep, Chloé couldn't be sure.

_If he ever learns the truth...he'll appreciate me playing devil's advocate._

Not the most comforting thought, but it was the closest thing Chloé had.

#

Chloé was a mess, when she joined her father for breakfast in his suite the next morning. She didn't bother getting dressed, didn't bother taming her hair or putting on makeup. Her hair was staticky and wild. There were dark circles under her eyes. Eyes which were also puffy and red. She knew her father would have questions, but, for once this whole summer, she kinda wanted him to ask. She kinda wanted to ask him for advice. If only she could figure out a way to explain her argument with Adrien.

Her father didn't even pretend to look surprised, he just sighed, holding out her coffee. “Had trouble sleeping?” Chloé sat on the little couch. She chugged some of the coffee. Then she sighed.

“That's one way to describe it.” Chloé grumbled. She wrapped her hands around the coffee. “I mean, it was,” she sighed again. The next thing she knew, her father set her plate in her lap.

“Eat. Think. Then find your words.” Chloé blinked down at her plate. Pancakes, toast, sausage, and some fresh fruit cut into shapes. She decided, since she was thinking of getting his advice anyway, listening to this might be a good start.

Chloé ate. And as her stomach filled up, she began to feel better. Food didn't make her fight with Adrien go away, but food in her stomach, and caffeine, helped made the sleepiness go away. And as the sleepiness went away, Chloé began to think a little clearer. Slowly. Eventually, she figured out how she could talk to her father.

“I didn't have trouble sleeping because of what happened with Supreme Stalker. At least, not directly.” Chloé sighed. She pulled her legs up on the couch, wrapping her arms around them. “I called Adrien, when I couldn't sleep, but it didn't go very well.”

“Well,” her father said slowly, during Chloé's silence. “What did you two talk about?”

“I mean, we talked some more about Supreme Stalker, but I mean, Adrien and I...didn't agree on what happened. I played devil's advocate with Hawk Moth's intentions, but Adrien well, he, well, he sees the world in black and white. He wasn't ready to think that Hawk Moth isn't all villain”

André rested an arm on the back of Chloé's shoulders. She put her chin on her knees. “I had to try to make him see. And...well...I might of pushed too hard.”

“Devil's advocate...” André rubbed his chin. “What exactly did you say about Hawk Moth?” Chloé could feel the tension in her father's arm, and he was keeping his voice modulated.

“The camera, it was never broken. So, Hawk Moth had to have released the akuma. That was my point.” Chloé kept it simple, sweet, short. She couldn't risk elaborating. Her father hummed. Chloé sighed. “Yeah, Adrien wasn't too keen on the idea either. He was pretty unhappy with the idea Hawk Moth did that. He didn't get why.”

“To be fair, I don't get why either.” André pointed out. “Though, despite everything, the fact you are playing devil's advocate, that's not surprising.” André smoothed Chloé's hair.

“Yeah well, he sounded pretty surprised last night. Baffled I could even think of Hawk Moth as a person behind the mask.”

“He's your best friend, I'm sure he was worried about you. And Marinette is a friend as well. To see that happen to your friends, that's not something easy to swallow.”

_Try having to swallow secrets and lies. And then swallow the weirdest ironies life can throw your way._

“Honey,” André pulled Chloé into his side. “You two see the world a little differently. And this isn't the first time you've fought over it.”

“I know dad. I just,” Chloé sighed.

“You'll work it out. Adrien just needs time to think. To process this information. You know this.” Chloé wrapped her arms tighter around her legs. “He knows you play devil's advocate. For good reason.” Chloé almost lifted her head up to grumble something. But she didn't have a retort, and her father kept talking. “You play devil often enough too. Just to point out flaws in others.”

“What do you mean?” Chloé tilted her head, laying one cheek on her knees to look at her father.

“Like you don't know?” Andre raised an eyebrow, the left side of his mouth quirking up. “Like Chloé Bourgeois doesn't know exactly what she's doing?” Chloé blinked. “It's the whole reason you play possessive girlfriend on Adrien's arm at every fancy party the two of you are at together.”

“I play possessive bitch to keep the other possessive bitches away.” Chloé retorted. Andre narrowed his eyes in silent scolding of Chloé's swearing.

“That is one reason. Remember, I hear gossip too. And after that Leanne girl was dumped by Victor, and she was a possessive girlfriend if I ever saw one, you not only played up your act with Adrien, you went so far to say something very poignant to her in the bathroom, when she tried to give you some 'not so friendly' advice, you turned it around and reminded her she used to be exactly the same.”

“I only told her the truth. A hard truth but the truth nonetheless.” Chloé held up a finger.

“I'm not saying you did the worst thing when you turned it back on her. I just happen to know she also has had a steady boyfriend for the past few months, and as far as I have gathered from her parents, the possessiveness isn't a problem anymore.” André poked Chloé's ribs with a finger. “Probably thanks to seeing how ugly it looked in the mirror.”

“Dad,” Chloé giggled. She poked his ribs too. “That's an exaggeration.” Chloé managed to untangle herself a little. “And, I told that to her face because I wanted to see the look on her face. I'm a bit of a cynic too remember, she was a horrible person and deserved to know she treated Victor badly. Been that way since mom left.”

“Been what way since your mother left?” André leaned back against the armrest, studying his daughter. “The cynic, I agree with. The whole devil's advocate, or even playing devil, that I do not agree with.” Chloé tilted her head. She mimicked her father's new position. Leaning against the other armrest looking back at him with arms crossed.

“What do you mean?”

“You don't remember June? She was in your preschool.”

“God dad, I don't remember that far back.”

_Nothing about June at least. Bits and pieces of mom, because that's about all I have of her. A few about you._

“June, like most of the other kids at this preschool, was from some prominent family or another. Though I think her parents were with the Embassy, so she probably ended up back where her parents came from.”

“Dad, I don't care about what happened to June now. What happened with June when we were in preschool?”

“Well, one day, near the beginning of the year, your mother and I got called into the preschool. You and June had got in a fight. Yelling and pushing at each other. Your mother and I sat you down, to ask how it had started.” André reached for his drink on the table. “You pouted, not saying anything at first. And then, we asked you if you remembered the rule we told you.”

“The Golden Rule?”

“Yes, and you quoted it, and then we asked why would you have taken the toy from June's hand.”

_Because I was mean then too?_

“So, you said, June had ripped a toy out of some other kid's hand.” André rubbed his chin. “And you said you asked her if she knew what it felt like to have a toy ripped from her hands. When June said no, well, you decided it would be best to show her what it felt like.”

_I did what now?_

“Wait. I told you I took the toy, to show June, how it felt?” André chuckled. Chloé felt her mouth gaping, and she figured her father was laughing at the shock on her face. “How old was I?”

“Four. You've always been willing to be a little bad, to show people how to be better.”

_That was my reasoning...at four?_

“Your mother and I sent you to your room to think, while we debated how to punish you. In the end, I think we just told you not to do anything like that again. And even then, you just flicked your little pigtails and walked away with a huff.” André started laughing harder. “It was in that moment, your mother and I shared a look, and she was like 'we are going to have our hands full with that one.'”

_Is that why she left? She didn't want to deal with me being a handful?_

“I did that?” Chloé muttered. “Well, maybe you should have given me a harsher punishment, because...” Chloé trailed off.

_If I had gotten in trouble, for something as small as that...maybe I would have had second thoughts about Gabriel's deal._

“If we had tried to punish you, I still don't think that would have changed much. You are so stubborn, I think it might have made things worse if we came to you with a harsher no.”

“So, wait,” Chloé was still trying to process this. “I did all that, before mom left. So...I, didn't, I would have...”

_Even if she hadn't left...I still would have considered Gabriel's deal. Doing bad to help him do good._

“Yes, even with your mother around, you probably would have no problem in being bad in order to show others how to be good.” André reached out, ruffling Chloé's hair. “Which is why I didn't say anything about the Lizzie situation. Once I knew it was possible you overheard her accusing you of being the typical mean girl, the fact you sabotaged her painting didn't seem all that different than showing June how it felt to have a toy taken from her hands.”

“You, I,” Chloé held her head in her hands. “That's why you didn't do anything? Wait, does that also go for-” André sighed.

“Yes, there are a few other instances where I let your behavior slide because I knew your motives were good, your methods just a little...unorthodox.”

_Oh. So, it's not like what the press thinks, you being incompetent, you just knew I was...helping?_

“Well...that explains a lot.” Chloé muttered. André chuckled.

“And, while you wait for Adrien to remember, or realize this fact, you can ponder it as well. Meanwhile, well, I have work to do. And I probably don't need to tell you, but avoid the press, stay low, but, and I only propose this because otherwise my assistant won't stop suggesting it, but if you want to tell your story to the press, tell me and we shall prepare something for you.”

_Like I want to tell the press anything..._

“I'll keep that in mind.” Chloé mumbled. André ruffled her hair again.

_Never know. Maybe I'll need to spread my devil's advocate thinking to the rest of Paris too._

“Get some sleep if you can. I'm working through lunch, so I'll see you at dinner.” Chloé stood up, wrapping her arms around her father for a moment.

“Sounds good.” Chloé said into his chest. And then she headed back to her suite.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé confronts Gabriel and gives him the ~~present~~ bait. Chloé and the heroines also have some deep chats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy busy Thursday. TGIF!

Pollen seemed to find the story of June as amusing as her father. The Kwami spent a few minutes chuckling over it while Chloé lay on her bed, trying to remember the incident. Wondering if she would have had any other motivation for the incident with June. Anything to figure out why, at four years old, she would have acted in such a manner.

“Chloé, you, just don't want to admit you've been like this as long as you can remember.” Pollen snuggled up against Chloe's neck.

“Longer than I can remember.” Chloé pointed out with a yawn. “I don't remember that far back.”

_Wonder if I ever told Adrien about June?_

“Exactly,” Pollen chuckled. “You've never been afraid to be bad, if you thought it would make things better.” Chloé yawned again.

_Wonder if Adrien will figure it out on his own?_

“I'm too tired to keep talking about all this.” Chloé rolled over, wiggling back under her covers.

“You've had a long couple of days.” Pollen switched to Chloé's other shoulder, to be in the beam of sunlight coming through Chloé's window. “You deserve a nap.” Chloé yawned, letting her eyelids close. “I'll let Tikki know there are no hard feelings. And I'll let Plagg and Wayzz know everything's okay.” Pollen nuzzled Chloé's neck.

“You guys are all saps.” Chloé muttered, remembering her night with Plagg. Pollen chuckled.

Chloé fell into sleep, deeper and more peaceful. Yes, she was still worried about her friendship with Adrien. Yes, she was still worried about what exactly she and the other two heroines were going to do about Hawk Moth. But, she was exhausted, and her body gave her the sleep she needed. Her problems would still be there when she woke up.

#

She didn't sleep for long. A couple of hours and then her hair comb was buzzing. Chloé groaned, glaring a little at Pollen. Pollen rolled her eyes.

“Ladybug left a message.”

“How do you know?” Pollen started a mini lecture about magic and residue and knowing a signature, but Chloé just waved her hand. “Never mind.”

_Too complicated, not enough sleep._

Chloé transformed and listened to Ladybug's message. “Since we have our usual patrol tomorrow, today would be a good day to plant the fake with Hawk Moth. Let me know if you have a chance to do so.”

Bee sighed.

_Sure. On barely any sleep and with very little time to prepare, let me hand over the fake Miraculous._

Bee transformed back. “It's a good time.” Chloé sighed. “It would explain Chat's absence from the battle with Supreme Stalker and patrol tomorrow.” Pollen sat on Chloé's palm, nodding along to Chloé's thoughts. “The longer I delay, the less believable the story will be.”

“All good points. Ladybug is right. Today, is probably the best day to do it.” Chloé checked her phone. She found no new messages. She was slightly disappointed Adrien hadn't texted her, and grateful his father hadn't set up a meeting.

_Ambushing him is always a little fun. And stressful._

Chloé called for a light lunch and then ate quickly. She and Pollen found one of the squeeze bottles with some honey still inside. Chloé again packed an old hat and her sunglasses, into the old black drawstring bag. Then she changed into clothes she could use to better blend in during the short walk to the Agreste mansion. Chloé once again, opened the laundry chute, and then prepared to fly down the chute.

Preparing to confront Gabriel wasn't hard, but this time, she wasn't sure what kind of mood he would be to begin with.

#

Chloé wasn't sure how much Natalie knew, but the woman didn't seem surprised to see Chloé, didn't even bother saying Adrien wasn't home or asking why she was there. Instead, Natalie gestured Chloe towards Gabriel's office, all without saying a word.

_Maybe this visit won't be as much of a surprise as I hoped..._

Chloé squared her shoulders and then entered the man's office.

_So, how are you feeling? Because I'm just peachy, thanks._

Chloé looked over, to find Gabriel sitting at his desk, looking at his monitor. It was one of the usual positions she found him in, even with a scheduled meeting.

_Workaholic._

Though, Chloé could see his muscles in his shoulders were tenser than normal. The first sign something was different than usual. Chloe only took a few steps into the room, pausing before she made it halfway across the room. Usually, Gabriel would at least look up, sometimes gesture her closer, impatient. Chloe watched his face, his eyes glued to his screen.

_You think ignoring me will make all this better? Or or you just delaying the inevitable?_

Chloé took a deep breath. “What the hell were you thinking? Akumatizing someone like Gregory?” She crossed her arms, hiding her hands. She knew her knees locked, but for the moment, she had to leave them like that or risk showing she was afraid of the man in front of her.

_Stay in character. Don't falter now._

Gabriel Agreste pulled his glasses away, rubbing his face, before looking over at Chloé. She braced herself, waiting for yelling, some kind of excuse for what happened. But he didn't speak right away. Chloé had time to stare at Gabriel, watching his eyes look her over. The gray no longer hard and emotionless, but soft, watery, pupils wider than she had seen them. And, just barely, rimmed with red.

“I didn't realize, didn't take as much time, to analyze his rage.” His words were slow, quiet, showing a meekness Chloé never thought the man was capable of having, nevertheless be willing to show. Chloé bit her lip. She wanted to find out why, but to go down that route would most likely take the bite out of Chloé's lie. Allow herself to understand his mistake, to look more closely at his pain, and she would be swept up in empathy.

“Really bungled that one didn't you?” Chloé grumbled. She steaded herself, frowning, tapping into the memory of the pain Supreme Stalker had caused. “Of all the times to be rash and impulsive, you chose yesterday! You decided to get help from a _stalker_ , an unstable mind, and then, what, were you surprised he didn't want to listen to you?” Chloé waved a hand around as she spoke, and then, confident her fingers weren't shaking, she dug out the fake Miraculous from her pocket. “And to think,” Chloé threw the ring, watching it bounce off his dek. She gauged his surprised look as the ring bounced into his lap.

_Never would make that shot again in a million years._

“After I was done with Sabrina, I was going to hand that over to you.” Chloé sneered.

_What do you think of that Hawk Moth?_

The man held up the ring, staring at it with an open mouth. “You...you...” He never finished the thought, the one filled with surprise that in his hands, was Chat Noir's Miraculous.

_Maybe it's a good thing he's all thrown off by the deal with Supreme Stalker, he's not quite as calculating._

Instead, his brain seemed to switch tracks, jumping on this hope Chloé had handed him one half of a wish. “We can undo this,” was his whisper. “All you need-”

“No.” Chloé said. Firmly, without a shake in her voice. “I'm not doing that.”

“We can make it better, turn back time, go back before Emile left, make it so I never began this nightmare.” His mumbling was so much like Adrien's Chloé had a feeling he hadn't even heard her refusal.

_Nightmare is right._

“That won't work.” Chloé spoke, louder.

_How would the Universe make itself balanced again with a wish like that?_

Gabriel, not quite as deep in his mumbling, as deep in his thoughts Chloé knew Adrien could get, looked up at her. “How do you know?”

“Because the Universe has to stay in balance, remember? Something else would give, someone else would create a nightmare. Or, all you would succeed in doing, is creating a time loop, getting us stuck in living through the nightmare over and over, possibly without us realizing.”

_Scary thought: we've already done this before._

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything.

_Chew on that one._

“Why then, hand this to me now?”

_There it is._

His voice was harder, his eyes harder, everything pointing to his brain going back to being the calculating individual Chloé was used to dealing with. “Because this way, at least the real Chat Noir can't easily tell Ladybug what I've done.” She glared back. “And if I don't have it, Ladybug can't implicate me with the fact Chat Noir never showed up yesterday.”

“And, if it is in my possession, if I go down, Ladybug will assume it was me that finally got a hold of her beloved partner.” Chloé grinned back, no, actually she smirked.

“Now you've got it.” Chloé winked. “Partner.” She turned on her heel.

“So, this is the end of our deal.” Gabriel closed his fingers around the ring.

_Yes. But that doesn't mean I don't want to help you._

Chloé tossed her hair.

_Next time we see each other, it'll be the end of your reign of terror over Paris._

Chloé didn't say the thought aloud, figuring it was implied.

Chloé left.

_I gave him the ring. And ending our partnership is the only way to make sure it was believable._

#

Later that night Bee met with Ladybug and Rena Rouge again, in the same old warehouse. Their dust notes were gone, Rena had insisted on wiping them away just in case someone came across them. Rena had taken pictures after Bee had left so, they went over what their notes again. And then, they went back to having Rena Rouge practicing her attempts at making an Adrien double.

It went well. Rena would recharge in another room, so several attempts were made. And they practiced having Rena make the Adrien double move, and between the three of them, their small arguments, and different details, together they managed to make a very real Adrien illusion. Rena's illusion looked, moved, and sounded enough like Adrien to send shivers up Bee's spine.

Bee wasn't sure how she would describe Adrien's voice to Rena, to make it sound just right, but luckily, the fox heroine had admitted to listening to his few interviews.

Rena, after her fifth recharge, flopped onto the desk. “All right, so now, what are we going to have my illusion do?” Ladybug looked over at Bee. Bee crossed her arms. “Also, how will I know what's going on if I'm hanging out on a rooftop down the street from the Agreste mansion?”

“Well...I can get a comms unit.” Bee wondered if Barnes' still worked, or if she would have to bury a purchase of one within her father's credit card statements. “Then at least, you'll be able to hear.” Bee tightened her grip on her biceps, glancing at Ladybug.

“All right. But still, I need to be able to see. Or my illusion might just walk through someone or something.”

_Well, that wouldn't help._

“Gabriel's office has windows, what about binoculars?” Ladybug put a hand to her head. “Or maybe a camera on one of our suits?” Ladybug glanced at Bee.

_Mm-hmm. I have the resources to get that._

“Consider it done.” Bee waved her hand.

“Isn't that the kind of stuff we could just ask Mayor Bourgeois for?” Rena waved a hand.

“He'll question us about the media, and about the plans, and the media is watching him and his family like a hawk. They see any release of tension, or any sign of the heroes going to him for help, and Hawk Moth will know we are about to gun it for him.” Bee waved her hand. “I've got this.”

_He'll be paying either way._

Ladybug nodded. “Good. Get us the tech, and we'll test it out.” Ladybug smiled. “Any other concerns Rena?”

_Our heavy lifter, our secret weapon, how may we help you shine?_

Rena chewed her lip before she let out a heavy sigh. “Does anyone here actually know how Adrien would react should he discover his father is Hawk Moth? It has to be believable, or his father will know something is up.” Rena rolled to her stomach, looking over at the other heroines. Ladybug stared at Bee, biting at her lips.

_I do. Or, I'd have the best guess._

“For starters,” Bee let go of her arms, crossing to a bit of wall which still had a usable layer of dust, “Adrien makes this weird face when he has an ephinany.” Bee drew a face in the dust. Bee heard Ladybug and Rena shuffle closer. “His nose scrunches up, and his chin juts out just a little, barely noticeable. He'll hold this face as everything clicks...and then...” Bee let her dusty finger fall to her side. “Then, he'll...”

_Freeze. Or yell at me. Or yell at his father. Or, maybe in a fit of rage, he'll transform and try to cataclysm something._

“He'll ask his father why.”

_If Adrien was just Adrien, not Chat Noir, and he didn't know it was me beneath the mask, that's what he'd do. That's what Gabriel will expect._

“Will he be sad? Angry? Confused?” Rena paced the small room. “How will he ask?”

“I don't think he'll know what to feel.” Bee mumbled. “His whole world will shift and you are asking which one emotion to portray in his voice, in his body language?” Bee turned to Rena. Rena stopped moving, dust settling around her feet. “Try all of them. Try imagining him numb, his mind whirling, answers to questions he didn't even know he had being flung in his face. Who knows how Adrien would react to this? No matter how much we brainstorm, we'd never make his reaction perfect. We just need it real enough so Gabriel wants to hand over the Miraculous.”

_Even if he realizes the Adrien in front of him is an illusion, maybe, it'll still be enough._

“But if he realizes we are trying to trick him-”

“Maybe he'll be thankful we used an illusion rather than actually getting the real Adrien involved.” Bee snapped. “Maybe he'll finally realize what he has been doing will only hurt the people he is trying to help the most.”

_Who knows how Emile would react being dragged back by magic? Who knows how Adrien would feel knowing someone else's mother disappeared so his could come home. And Gabriel? As soon as he realizes his wish wasn't making Adrien happy, it would be too late for him to try it the right way._

“Why don't you just sting the man, steal his Miraculous and get it over with?” Rena crossed her arms. “Why go through all the trouble of tricking him with a fake ring, and bringing me in from the sidelines, when you could just, ambush him and take it?”

“Rena I already-”

“I want to hear Queen Bee's reason from her own mouth Ladybug.” Bee glanced at Ladybug. She had her hands pulled in close, chewing on her lip again.

_What did you tell Rena when she questioned you?_

“Why does it matter to you?” Bee held back her anger as she questioned Rena in return.

“Because,” Rena glanced at Ladybug. “Because every day you let Gabriel keep the Miraculous is another day Paris is in danger; Adrien is in danger. I saw Supreme Stalker, okay, Gabriel is dangerous, you should have stopped him as soon as you knew he was Hawk Moth.”

“It's not that simple.” Bee tossed her hair, sliding between the two heroines, placing one foot on the windowsill.

“Supreme Stalker nearly killed two people! You and Chat Noir never showed your faces!” Bee grabbed her stinger, whipping her arm around, releasing it. Her stinger embedded itself nearly an inch into the wall between Ladybug and Rena Rouge. Before Bee could open her mouth to say something, Ladybug had moved between Bee and Rena.

“Bee didn't show her face because I had her Miraculous! And Chat Noir didn't transform because I had already asked him to lay low for this plan to work! Bee didn't do anything wrong that day, it was my fault.” Ladybug's voice cracked. She held her arms out to the side, fists clenched tight. Bee felt her anger subside.

_You...lied for me?_

“That, doesn't change the fact she could steal the broach-”

Bee walked over, ducking under Ladybug's arm, wrapping her hand around her stinger. “I haven't taken Gabriel's Miraculous from him, because I think that having what he sees as his last hope for some kind of redemption stolen from him, will not make him a better person. I don't want him to feel bitter over this on top of whatever bad feelings drive him to seek out Ladybug's and Chat Noir's Miraculous in the first place.” Bee yanked her stinger free of the wall.

Bee kept talking. “He is haunted by a face of the past. He saw the horrifying truth of what he had become when Supreme Stalker tried to strangle Marinette and started breaking Chloe's bones. Your illusion will show him a glimpse of what _might_ happen should Adrien find out what his father's been up too.” Bee stuck her stinger back where it belonged. “You're pretty ingenious Ladybug.” Bee pat Ladybug's shoulder.

“I am?” Ladybug's eyes were still wide as she tilted her head. Her arms slowly lowered. Bee chuckled.

“I see it now. We're going for the Scrooge trifecta.” Bee grinned. “If Gabriel doesn't change his ways after this...” Bee trailed off, frowning.

_Nothing short of death or the threat of it would change him._

“Would we interfere?” Rena rubbed her arms. “If Gabriel doesn't get any better, or hell, if he becomes worse, would we interfere again? For Adrien's sake?”

“We're heroes,” Ladybug's eyes met Bee's. “we would, wouldn't we?”

_Even heroes can't solve all problems._

“We'd probably have to ask Master Fu.”

_But that's one mission I don't think he'd approve of._

“After all,” Bee quickly continued. “Won't we be turning in our Miraculous after this all gets cleared up? We won't be superheroes anymore.”

_No Miraculous. No Kwamis. No powers. No magical leverage over Gabriel Agreste._

“B-but,” Ladybug started, before sighing. “I guess so.”

“Wait.” Rena stuck her hands out. “Are you two saying, we just turn away if things become bad? That we ignore a problem we helped create?”

_At least you haven't played both sides Rena._

“We'd have to trust that Adrien will be okay. That he has people who will be there for him no matter what happens.” Ladybug said. Her words were for Rena, but her eyes were on Bee.

_Wonder if you would feel so confident in my ability to help him if you knew he wasn't speaking to me right now._

“Right.” Bee cleared her throat. “Just because we can't help, doesn't mean Adrien doesn't have people who will help when he needs it.”

“Right.” Rena nodded. “So, we trust Adrien's friends will be there.”

_Trust they can figure out the right thing to do this time._

“So,” Bee rubbed her hands on her thighs, sure her palms would be sweaty if she actually sweat in her superhero outfit. “Patrol tomorrow...” Bee glanced at Ladybug.

_How do we want to play this...?_

“Do you think the paparazzi will be out in greater numbers, to try to figure out what's the deal with Supreme Stalker?” Ladybug asked. Bee's eyes widened slightly. She agreed with the logic. “What do you say to giving them a show?” Ladybug smirked, a glint in her eye and something up her sleeve.

“What kind of show?” Bee asked, matching Ladybug's smirk.

Ladybug explained her idea. Rena nodded along. Bee took a moment, tapping her chin.

_It certainly could throw him off just enough to make the rest of our plan go smoothly._

“All right Ladybug.” Bee held out a hand. “Let's give the paparazzi a show.”

_We'll give them their sensational story. And maybe they'll care a little less about Chloé Bourgeios when we're through._

#

Bee left first, as per usual. She knew Rena had to exit last as her human self, to keep the secret and to hide her identity. But this time, Bee waited on a higher building about a block away, waiting for Ladybug.

When the red and black spotted hero came out, Bee followed.

“Ladybug!” She stopped a few blocks away, on a building overlooking the Seine. Ladybug turned, tilting her head. “You didn't have to lie to Rena.” Bee leaned against a chimney. Ladybug glanced down at the river.

“We need Rena to work with us. I can't have her questioning you and your loyalty.”

“And she's not going to question why you had my Miraculous?”

“Considering I'm the one who gives and takes away hers as necessary?” Ladybug held up the fox tail necklace. “I doubt it.”

“She's still not allowed to keep her Miraculous?” Bee tilted her head.

“It's safer this way.”

_For who?_

“Maybe now, you can pull off visiting whoever Rena is to drop off the necklace, but after we get the press' attention tomorrow, with all eyes on us from then on, it's not going to be as easy.” Bee looked out over the river. “Someone might notice who you visit, someone might watch their movements, and who knows what they'll think. Any scandal or, Kwami forgive, someone guesses you've been keeping a fourth hero under wraps, and things might not go was well with our plan for Hawk Moth.”

“Like the press can track me.” Ladybug scoffed. Bee narrowed her eyes slightly.

“They caught me and Chat hugging, when were in the beams of the freakin' Eiffel Tower. And your suit is bright red. Maybe they won't catch your whole journey, but the more times you make it, the more pieces the press or even the Ladyblogger can piece together and make guesses on what you're up too.”

“I think you are a little paranoid Bee.” Ladybug slipped the necklace back into a zipper pocket on her thigh.

“Maybe. But I've learned, the hard way, not to underestimate the press.” Bee cleared her throat. “But I didn't stop you to scold you about Rena's necklace or the press. I just wanted to make it clear I could have defended myself.” Ladybug blinked. “It was entirely my fault for Bee not being at Supreme Stalker, I could have, should have taken that blame.” Ladybug chewed her lip.

“I mean, I could have had it. Your Miraculous. You tried to make me keep it.” Ladybug poked Bee's shoulder. “Besides, if this works and we get the broach back, you can take the blame for that and more when you explain everything to us.”

“Oh,” Bee raised an eyebrow, a playful smile on her face. “I have to tell Rena Rogue my dirty secrets too?”

“And Chat Noir.” Ladybug grinned. “It's the least you could do considering you almost turned on us.” Ladybug winked. “Catch you tomorrow Bee!”

_We'll see about Chat._

Bee waved, watching Ladybug's form shrink in the distance. Bee forced herself to turn away, forced herself not to think of the various residencies over in that part of the city. She had other things to worry about.

Like a little research and burying some very important purchases in a huge list of clothes, makeup, shoes, and, to really distract her father, a set of decorative daggers she would argue would look great hanging above her bed.

#

“Do you really want to have a fight with your father?” Pollen pointed to the daggers still on screen. Chloé shrugged.

“He'll ignore the tech and give into that over the daggers.” Chloé grinned. “Sometimes, to get what you want, requires pretending to want something else, and then making it seem like a big sacrifice to accept what you really wanted in the first place.” Chloé pat Pollen's head. “And we can thank him as Bee later, for offering 'all governmental and personal resources to the heroes'.” Chloé smirked.

“Are you trying to get your father to guess you're Bee?” Chloé laughed.

“It'd be less stressful than the pregnancy accusation.” Chloé sighed. “And then, maybe, he wouldn't think I'm falling apart after Stalker.” Chloé shut her laptop, cracking her knuckles. “Heroes are supposed to be made of stronger stuff.”

“I don't think your father is thinking that.” Pollen spoke quietly. Chloé stuck her chin in her hands.

_But what if I am?_

…

_Or, after we take out Hawk Moth?_

“I'm overthinking again aren't I?” Chloé set her laptop aside.

“I think you need more sleep.” Pollen yawned. Chloé attempted not to, failing completely. Pollen was right. She needed sleep. And not the restless sleep she had been getting, constantly running through their plan, questioning every future move, every past move. But that may be asking too much of the universe. “Sleep now. Plan and worry later.” Pollen nuzzled Chloé's neck. “Everything will work out.”

“Yeah,” Chloé pat Pollen's head, attempting to stifle another yawn. “Good night Pollen.”

“Sweet dreams Chloé.” Chloé curled up in her bed, Pollen tucked against her neck.

_If only they came so easily.  
_

 


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé works on getting the needed gear for Rena Rouge to work her magic in their plan efficiently.  
> Ladybug, Queen Bee, and Rena Rouge go through with using the press' nosiness to their advantage.

When Chloé was woken up, not by Pollen, or her phone, but by an assistant telling her her father wished to see her, Chloé knew exactly what she would be walking into. She didn't bother asking, didn't even bother waiting for her father to gesture her to a chair, but rather sat down, proceeding to file her nails while her father flipped through the packet in his hands.

_He printed the charges?_

“I thought you had moved past retail therapy Chloé.” André flipped another page, not even glancing up yet.

“Well, you know, I decided I needed a new favorite dress. No way I'm ever wearing that blue one again,” Chloé sighed.

_And I really liked that dress._

“Not after Stalker. So I decided to update my summer wardrobe while I was at it, and then I needed some accessories and I figured since I was shopping to get a few other things.” Chloé blew away some nail dust, glancing up to see her father's furrowed eyebrows.

_You really thought I grew out of loving a good shopping spree?_

“I never said yes to buying you daggers.”

“They're decorative.” Chloé held her hands out about three inches apart. “Little ones. I think with the red hilts on the mahogany plaque, they'll look great hanging above my bed.” Chloé grinned. Her father frowned.

“No. I already canceled that order.” Chloé sighed. “But really, Chloé. What's more worrying than the daggers is the amount of money you spent.”

_Enough to hide the stuff for Rena._

“$5,000 worth of things?” André tossed the packet into Chloé's lap. An itemized list of everything, including prices. “Not happening.”

“But-” Chloé leaned forward.

“No buts.” André held out his palm. “Not that much.” André pointed to the bill in Chloé's lap. “I am giving you until noon, to highlight the items you find absolutely necessary.” André pulled a highlighter out of his pencil jar. “Costs should add up to $2,000 or less.” André held out the highlighter. “Including shipping and taxes.”

“What?” Chloé leaned forward, the packet sliding from her lap. “That's not-”

“That's it.” André waved his hand. “That's your budget for this shopping spree, take it, or I'll cancel everything.” Chloé bit her lip.

_I don't know if that will cover everything I need._

“But-”

“Should I call them right now to cancel?” André reached for his phone.

“No!” Chloé yanked the highlighter from her father's hands, stooping to grab the packet off the floor. “Fine. $2,000.” Chloé turned on her heels. “Didn't realize you put a price on your daughter's happiness, especially since I almost died.”

_Maybe I over did the 'burying' of the spy gear._

“Noon, in my inbox. Or I'll make you call each company individually to cancel the orders. All of them.” André sighed. “I've warned you before, $2,000 has been your limit for the past year. Regardless of the stress in your life. More money, doesn't make the events in your life resolve themselves.” Chloe huffed.

“Whatever you say.”

_Neither does having magical superpowers._

Chloé took the packet back to her room. It was time to do some math.

#

Chloé twirled the highlighter between her fingers while she chewed her lips. The spy items were pushing the budget with the expedited shipping. Pollen pointed to Chloé's cell phone, laying out on the dresser.

“Why do you need to buy another phone?”

“Because I don't want the use of our phones to lead to an identity reveal.” In the middle of the battle, would be pretty bad. She and Rena already had a rocky relationship. Chloé stood, leaving the packet and highlighter on her bed. “Though, maybe I don't need to buy a new one.” Chloé startled rifling through desk drawers, pulling out another cell phone. “This one was the previous model.” Chloé turned it on, reading through the specs and checking them against the specs needed for the app to connect to the nanny cams. “This will work.”

“That saves you nearly three hundred dollars!”

Chloé smiled, putting the cell phone to charge. “I have enough cash to cover buying the burner phones and pay per minute to connect via Bluetooth with the earpieces...” Chloé pursed her lips, “but the ear pieces with shipping is really pushing it over, and I don't have that much cash.”

“The things Barnes showed you kinda look like the picture of the items you ordered.” Pollen bounced on Chloé's laptop.

Chloé snapped her fingers. “Brilliant. I just need to ask if I can borrow them.” Chloé grabbed her papers. “Quickly.” Chloé had a deadline, and if she wanted to stock the heroes properly she needed to make sure she made it on time.

#

Pollen was safely stowed away with the papers in the drawstring bag. Chloé stepped into the gym, seeing a lesson was just wrapping up as a group of people were fetching their stuff from lockers. Barnes was talking with another student, giving Chloé a raised eyebrow.

Chloé shrugged her shoulders and leaned against a wall. Most of the people filtered out pretty quickly, but the one student spoke to Barnes for a few extra minutes. Chloé tapped her foot on the ground, about ready to create some kind of ruckus so they would leave.

_Finally._

The student walked away, grabbing their own bag and leaving. The person looked familiar enough, Chloe nodded to her as the bell dinged over the door. “Someone from my school?” Barnes nodded as he turned to face her.

“Why are you here?” Chloé pointed up.

“Hero business.” Barnes led the way.

Chloé found herself sitting on the same couch she had when Barnes had poured out his story. And though she didn't exactly want to bring it up again, she really needed to get the coms. “Do those ear pieces in your box of memories still work?” Chloé figured blunt was still best. She didn't have the time to be subtle.

Barnes didn't bombard her with dozens of question, which Chloé always appreciated about him. Instead, he left the room, and came back with the two units. “Let's test them.”

_Good idea._

“You kept them charged?”

“When we made a deal for helping each other, I figured these might come in handy, so I've charged them recently.” Barnes handed her an earpiece, and an antiseptic wipe. Chloé wiped it, listened to Barnes instructions, and then inserted it and turned it on. She messed with the Bluetooth settings on her phone and soon paired up to the device. Barnes did the same.

“I've found the best reception is when the person who needs to relay the most information, does the call.”

_That would be me I suppose...though it's less about me relaying information than it is Rena listening in to the conversation around me._

“How sensitive are these?” Barnes asked her to elaborate. “Can they pick out conversations happening around the person wearing the com?”

“You'll want to change the settings then,” Barnes instructed Chloé how to dial up the sensitivity, and turn off the push to talk feature on hers. “Though signal gets real messed up if both pieces are continuously sending audio.”

_Lucky for us, this is mostly a one sided thing._

“Then leave that one push to talk.” Barnes nodded. “I'll walk around the block, and you can tell me what you heard.” Chloé stood.

“Aren't you forgetting something?” Barnes held up his cell phone. Chloé quickly added Barnes' cell to her contacts, and then walked off.

Chloé turned everything on and called Barnes as she was exiting the gym. “Here goes nothing,” she mumbled as she stepped onto the streets of Paris.

“With the high sensitivity, _you_ barely have to whisper.” Barnes' voice rumbled in Chloé's right ear. She tried not to flinch.

“Good to know.” Chloé spoke in her quietest voice.

“Still heard ya.” Chloé grinned. If it came down to feeding Rena lines, at least it wouldn't be obvious. Hopefully, with Ladybug and the illusion to distract Gabriel. Chloé walked around the block, sidling up near people to let Barnes listen in too. Most things were picked up well enough.

Chloé watched as a taxi cut another driver off trying to pick up his ride. There was a blast of the car horn and then Barnes was grumbling in her ear. “Avoid loud noises if you can, or y'all blast the other person's eardrum out.”

_Good thing it'll be indoors...but if Gabriel yells...it's still quieter than a car horn. Or maybe we'll mess with the sensitivity a little bit._

Chloé didn't bother responding, as she was already at the door to the gym again. She walked up to find Barnes sipping water. Barnes nodded to her, and hung up the cell phone.

“That was informative.” Chloé disconnected the ear piece and then held out her hand. “Mind if I borrow these for a while?”

_Don't want to give you a time frame...just in case._

Worst case scenario, Barnes was a mole and would reveal something to Gabriel. Second worst case, was something went wrong with their plans and things needed to be delayed.

“As long as it is hero business.” Barnes took out his ear piece, wiped it again, and dropped it into Chloé's palm. He pushed a charging cord across the table towards her.

“What other business do I have?”

_These could prove useful in future wing women exploits, but that depends on us stopping Hawk Moth._

“There is all sorts of trouble you can get into with these,” Barnes took another sip of water. “But I can see how it might also prove useful for you.” Barnes rubbed his right ear. “If you set one of the phones to record, you'll get a recording of what the coms pick up.”

_Could be used as evidence..._

“Thanks Barnes.” Barnes waved a hand.

“Anytime Chloé.” Chloé smiled, tucking the tech into her bag before heading out again.

#

Chloé once again had the highlighter in her hands as she read over the packet again.

_Coms check._

She left that alone, saving her another couple hundred dollars.

_Burner phones with Bluetooth capabilities and minutes safer to buy in cash without the questions from dad._

Another item left alone.

_Nanny cams..._

Chloé highlighted those.

_SD cards for the nanny cams._

At least those Chloé could repurpose for her return to normal life without difficulty.

_Smartphone capable of using the nanny cam app...check._

Chloé would just have to make sure there was nothing identifying to her on the phone. She would be wiping it once she was finished with her father's request.

_Portable Wifi hotspot for using the nanny cam app..._

One with unlimited data was a little pricey, but Chloé had no idea how to estimate the amount of data they would use during their fight with Hawk Moth.

_This might not be as bad as I thought._

Chloé grabbed her phone, adding up the item totals with her 1-day shipping. She smiled and highlighted the new dress which had caught her eye. She made a note to downgrade to the slower yet cheaper shipping and it brought her total to just under $2,000.

“There we go.” Chloé held up the packet. “I should get everything in time for the practice run.”

“And under budget.” Pollen squinted at the numbers on Chloé's phone.

“Thanks to Barnes shady past.” Chloé pursed her lips.

_If I knew anything about hacking or was more tech savvy, I could probably delete Gabriel's files during the final confrontation..._

Chloé glanced over to her trusty bag...

_Or...I could blackmail the blackmailer._

Chloé rolled off her bed, hurrying to her father's office to hand over the list. She had a few minutes to spare, but better early than late.

_Though, it might fall flat if the other heroes want him to deal with the legal consequences._

André nodded at her, pointing to his inbox. Chloé dropped it there, before heading back to her suite.

_It wouldn't hurt to have the evidence for either scenario._

Either the video and audio would help Paris convict the magical super villain, or Chloé would use it to convince Gabriel to leave Barnes alone.

_Going from threatening murder to planning to blackmail...that's...reasonable?_

“Chloé?” Pollen perched on one of the flowerpots. “Are you sure about Ladybug's idea with the press?”

“Gabriel knows I've about had it with him. He knows I might be planning to take him down.” Chloe crossed to the window, crossing her arms and looking down at the people below, trying to pick out any undercover journalists. “If this works, he won't be expecting me to have backup.”

_And the more surprises we give him, the more likely he'll slip up or give up._

“So, you're hoping he'll become overconfident.” Chloe nodded. Pollen flew up and landed on Chloé's shoulder. “Then let's hope this works.”

“It's Ladybug's plan,” Chloé grinned, “she's got a much better track record than me.” The two shared a chuckle.

#

Queen Bee, unlike usual, arrived a few minutes late to patrol the next evening. Ladybug was already pacing, on the edge of a roof, and not only were paparazzi gathered below, so were a lot of average Paris passersby.

_Welcome to Superhero Theater everyone. Today we'll see just how well Ladybug can act._

Queen Bee was pretty sure she could sell her part, it was up to Ladybug to sell the rest.

“Hey Ladybug.” Queen Bee landed behind Ladybug, glancing down at the street below. She whistled at the gathered, waving a hand at them.

“Where the hell were you!” Ladybug spun quickly, pointing a finger at Queen Bee. She looked back at Ladybug slowly. Queen Bee raised her eyebrow, tilting her head.

_Not bad bug. I can see and hear your anger._

“Sorry, I got caught up in summer homework. Such a bummer you know.” Queen Bee tossed her ponytail, fighting her smirk back as Ladybug's eyebrows twitched.

_What? You said to have a lame excuse._

“I'm not talking about today!” Ladybug took a few steps closer. Queen Bee shrugged her shoulders.

“Well then, you gotta _bee_ more specific.” Queen Bee chuckled.

“It's not funny!” Ladybug clenched her hands into fists.

_Somebody has to pun without Chat around._

Queen Bee laughed a little harder, slightly forced, but the people down below wouldn't be able to tell the difference. “Where were you when Supreme Stalker nearly killed people!” Ladybug's scream was more like a screech, but it got the point across.

“Oh,” Queen Bee slowly stepped forward. Their toes touched, and the two heroines were nose to nose. “Then?” Queen Bee smirked, lowering her voice. The paparazzi didn't need to know every detail. “I was taking a little cat nap. A queen needs her beauty rest after all.” Ladybug's hands came up, shoving Queen Bee back by the shoulders. Queen Bee let a foot slip off the edge, let her body teeter sideways just a little, before she caught herself in flight.

_Just like I didn't expect it._

Queen Bee flew up, staying out of the reach of Ladybug's arms. “I thought you learned you can't just push me off a building. I can actually fly.” Queen Bee shrugged her shoulders. “Some Ladybug you are.”

_Where's your wings?_

Ladybug's yo-yo whizzed past Queen Bee's ear. Queen Bee crossed her arms, glaring down at Ladybug. “Some hero you are, playing coward!”

_Ooo. Is that the best you've got? I really should have given you some better insults._

“Ouch.” Queen Bee placed a hand over her heart. “Careful with your words Ladybug. They can really hurt, you know. Words sting.” Queen Bee twisted slightly, fingers brushing against the base of her stinger.

“Don't throw stupid puns at me!” Ladybug's lips quirked in a smirk as her yo-yo whizzed past Bee's other ear.

“Watch it bug.” Queen Bee snarled.

_Your smirk isn't one of anger._

“And where the hell is Chat Noir!”

“I'm not in charge of your mangy flea ridden partner!”

“He's not mangy or flea ridden!” Ladybug shook her head, bringing her lips back into a frown.

_A little better...but not the point of our argument._

“What did you do to Chat Noir!”

“Why do you think I did anything!” Queen Bee threw her arms out to her sides. Her wings were buzzing a little faster.

“Because otherwise he would have showed up to stop Supreme Stalker!” The words were loud enough to be heard down on the street, but Bee didn't detect any bite in them.

_Not the time for your anger to be internalized. You need to seem mad at me...bingo._

“Did it occur to you Chat didn't show his mangy face because he was Stalker?” Ladybug's eyes became slits, her cheeks puffed out, and the uneven red splotches across them added up to the show Ladybug said she wanted.

_Might have over did it a little._

This time, when Ladybug's yo-yo came whizzing out, it hit Queen Bee square in the forehead. It hurt a lot more than she was expecting. Queen Bee covered her face, sucking in a breath as she allowed her senses a moment to get back in order. And to make sure she wasn't going to burst into tears.

_I know I was supposed to get hit, but my head?_

“Spotted little bitch!” Queen Bee flung herself at Ladybug, ignoring the gasps and shouts from the people down below. The two heroines tumbled to the roof in a tangle of limbs. Safe from being seen by the public, Queen Bee winked at Ladybug.

Ladybug went limp, blinking up at Queen Bee. Queen Bee rolled over, leaving Ladybug room to stand up. Ladybug sucked in a breath. Queen Bee twisted her neck slightly, catching a glimpse of Rena's boots just inside a roof access door.

_Cue the finale._

Queen Bee listened to Rena's flute, seeing a version of herself coming to life, crouching nearby. “Have fun Ladybug.” Queen Bee winked again, as Ladybug rolled her eyes.

“Just get out of here without being seen.” Ladybug muttered, before standing up. Rena's Queen Bee illusion was crouched, hands over her stinger, which was lodged in her thigh. “I'll do my best to lure the press away before losing them.” Ladybug took off.

Queen Bee crawled to the roof access door, shutting it firmly behind her. Rena was already gone, hiding in a bathroom until her illusion would end. Queen Bee ran down two flights of stairs, ducking into a different bathroom, before transforming herself.

Chloé stretched, shaking out her fingers before she headed out the building. Ladybug fleeing had drawn away most of the Parisians gathered, but some lingered, a few even starting to head into the library Chloé was exiting from, hoping to catch a look at the other hero.

Chloé's appearance distracted them all. The press had Supreme Stalker's story through the eyes of her father, through Alya's exclusive account with Nadja Chamack, and some short statements from the Dupain-Cheng family, but no one had gotten a word of of Chloé yet. Anyone who dreamed of making a name for themselves in journalism, or even just a hefty payday, clamored to be the first to get Chloé to speak on the Stalker incident.

_So infatuated with me, none of you will have to know what happened to Queen Bee on the roof. And, more importantly, none of you will see the end of the illusion._

They quickly crowded around Chloé, everyone shouting questions, cameras and cell phones pointed at her. She crossed her arms, glaring at them, but they only shouted louder, pressed closer, all wanting to be the first to get her story.

_Don't think any of them will believe the truth._

Chloé, satisfied she had gotten their attention, even if it was just by trying to leave a building she hadn't really ever been at before, started to try to move. The crowd followed her, still shouting questions and accusations her way.

_Just a little longer._

Chloé did her best to deal with it, ignore them, but not push them away, trying to keep them busy for the five minutes of the illusion. She didn't get that far, the crowd pushing in tighter the more time passed. She made it maybe half a block away from the library when she figured Rena's illusion would have dissolved, hopefully seen by no one. Chloé sighed.

_Now...how do I get rid of them without creating the kind of scene which could make this situation worse?_

Chloé's phone was in her pocket. She could make a call and a car with security would be dispatched.

_I doubt my father will let me get away with that without any explanation later._

Chloé was a trained fighter, like she had once joked with her father, jabbing one of them in the nose, well, that might get her a gap in the crowd through which to escape from.

_But emotions run high when physical violence is involved. Rather not risk Hawk Moth trying to get the other Miraculous on his own._

Chloé had her tongue and wit to fall back on. She was an opportunist and would find just the right words to say at just the right moment to buy herself an escape.

_I just don't know if any of these people have any journalist or human integrity to hold a promise such as waiting to publish such information._

If Chloé was going to talk about her experience with Supreme Stalker, if she was going to play devil's advocate for Hawk Moth to all of Paris, such a story had to be published at just the right time. Too early, and Gabriel Agreste would suspect something and their surprise might be ruined. Too late, and if things went bad trying to collect the brooch, or if Chloé failed to convince the heroes to keep Hawk Moth's identity from the public after stopping him Gabriel Agreste might already be tried and committed without anybody realizing Supreme Stalker had been a fluke.

_Or at least a mistake. A mistake he regrets enough to alter his wish to just turn back time completely, in hopes of not doing it again._

Chloé especially distrusted any of the faces which seemed familiar from her father's speech. They had all broken the unspoken rule of nine years. Any of the other faces she recognized, most of those were people connected to the kind of tabloids her father avoided inviting to the speech in the first place. Then, Chloé spotted a face which was independent of all the politics of journalism, wasn't getting paid, and yet still reached almost all of Paris on a regular basis.

_Bingo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini cliff hanger I know. But the following scene is a bit long and fits in better with the other events lined up for the next chapter.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé gives an exclusive interview!
> 
> (All the while regretting one of her lines in Superhero Theater.)
> 
> And many people paid attention to that fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supreme Stalker mentioned, nothing graphic.
> 
> **Edits:** _3/28/2019:_ Fixed a few typos, thanks for pointing them out Draxynnic! _3/30/2019:_ A comma error. Commas haunt me. Thanks Crisis 21!

"There you are Césaire!” Chloé reached through the throng of people, grabbing Alya's arm. “You're nearly late.” Alya looked slightly horrified, which was okay for Chloé's plan. “I was just about to offer one of these leeches the chance to interview me if you didn't show up.” Chloé raised her chin in the air, “My first, exclusive interview about Supreme Stalker, I'm giving to the Ladyblog.” Chloé tugged on Alya's arm, making a break through the first gap of the press, pulling Alya right into the nearest building.

Inside, it smelled of fur, a lot of air freshener, and a faint smell of litter box, which explained the air freshener. The hostess was dressed in an old timey French maid's outfit, holding a grumpy looking white Persian cat.

_Luckily this place has a private room._

“Um, Chloé,” Alya tilted her head slightly.

“You're not allergic to cats are you?”

“No-”

“Great.” Chloé turned to the hostess. “I'll rent out your private room, for...” Chloé glanced at Alya, “how long would you need for an interview?”

“I'm not prepared-”

“Do you have any plans?”

“Uh, I'm meeting with Marinette in a couple hours-”

“So an hour here still leaves you with time to meet up with her.” Chloé nodded through Alya's confused look. Chloé turned back to the hostess, “We'll rent it for an hour. And I'll pay you double if, after we get our order, no one comes in to check on us. We'll leave on time and won't make a mess and your cats will be unharmed if that's what you're worried about.”

“I never said-”

“I'm buying Alya.”

“I want to know what this is about.” Chloé grinned.

“Guess you'll have to talk to me then, huh miss Ladyblogger?” Chloé started following the hostess, letting go of Alya's arm. “You are free to go if you really want. Though this is your only chance to get this exclusive. And ask me any other questions you have.”

_I may not answer, or tell the whole truth, but you can ask away now, or forever hold your questions._

Alya followed, like Chloé figured she would. Alya and Chloé may have had their differences, but Alya's curiosity won over her judgment more often than not. The trait which Chloé exploited to get Alya turned into Lady Wifi.

_You must be brimming with questions between what happened at the bakery and me dragging you into a random cat cafe._

The hostess left the white cat with them. The cat curled up under Chloé's chair. Their waitress, also dressed up as a maid, came almost immediately. The menu was small, and the girls chose quickly. Chloé looked around the room, letting Alya collect her thoughts. Chloé's heel brushed against the cat, and it came out from hiding, jumping into her lap.

Chloé scratched the cat behind the ears, listening to it purr.

_Adrien's going to be pissed if anybody actually is able to quote what I said about Chat Noir._

Just as suddenly as the cat purred, it hissed and leaped away from Chloé. It climbed up a cat tower and perched on top, nose in the air, before he started cleaning himself.

_Wonder if real cats have any loyalty to the hero?_

Their food arrived quickly, and, as asked, the door was closed, and they were left to themselves.

“Okay, first, am I allowed to record or actually post any of this?” Alya held out her phone. Chloé nodded.

“Record away. I'll let you know afterward what I want posted, when, and what I never wanted posted.”

“You're going to dictate when I post the interview? That's not how this-”

“It's how it goes today.” Chloé folded her hands on the table. “If you want to know why I did what I did, how I feel about what happened, and _anything_ else you want to ask me about, you will agree to my terms.” Alya tapped her fingers on the table. Chloé took a sip of her coffee. She picked up one of her tiny cucumber sandwiches.

“Fine.” Alya sighed. “Second, before I start recording, what the hell happened outside? You never told me you wanted me to interview you.” Chloé grinned, leaning forward on her elbows.

“True. But, I was cornered, and knew promising an exclusive was the easiest way to get the rest of them to back off. And, I'd rather it be with someone who would agree to my terms.” Alya frowned. “I'm pretty sure you have more integrity then the lot of them. Like I said, they're leeches, you just want the truth.”

_And with your daring acts of chasing akumas, I know you'll go to pretty extreme lengths to get it._

Alya tilted her head. Her fingers tapped out a faster beat on the table. A cat clock was ticking over the door to the private room. Chloé ate the tiny sandwich “Ask me questions or don't. You coming in already relieved me of my press problem. Just thought I'd do a little something in return.” Alya put her phone in the center of the table. Chloé glanced down, seeing the audio recording light on.

“What are you up to this time Chloé?” Alya asked.

_So much more than you can fathom._

“Right now? Giving the exclusive interview all of Paris wants to hear to someone who deserves it.” Alya cocked an eyebrow. “And enjoying some yummy cucumber sandwiches” Chloé ate another sandwich. Alya continued to stare at her. “I promised you could ask me questions, not that I'd spill all my guts. Though, I will be more open about Supreme Stalker since I did promise that story to you.”

“All right, why did you goad Stalker into going after you?”

“Because he had Marinette by the throat, no sign of any of Paris' heroes, and I at least, unlike you, have some Martial Arts training which I admit, probably gave me a sense of over confidence in being able to keep Supreme Stalker busy until the heroes could arrive.”

“Why didn't you make a run for it while I tried to get Marinette out the back?”

“Well, I let myself get distracted by your squabble, so I missed my chance to run.”

“Did you expect Gregory to be akumatized after Rose went ahead with getting a restraining order?”

“No.” Chloé sighed. “I didn't expect it. I should have guessed, or been prepared for that outcome though. I had seen what he had been sending to Rose and I knew he was angry and possibly violent.”

“What was going through your head when you were grabbed by Supreme Stalker?”

“Um,” Chloé put a hand to her chin. “I wasn't so worried at first. I mean, before Supreme Stalker, none of them were violent in that manner.”

“True...People haven't really been physically assaulted, magically altered or affected, but nothing like that has ever happened before.” Alya tapped the table. “Why didn't you run before he targeted Marinette? Everyone else did.”

_You didn't._

“I wasn't his original target. I mean, he didn't even think I knew where Rose went. I kinda forgot I had seen messages to Rose which proved he didn't like me, even alerted the press to where I was one time, but I wasn't so sure he would well, break my bones.” Chloé rubbed her forearms.

“You, um, weren't afraid?” Alya shifted in her seat.

“Not until Stalker started snapping bones.”

“Even after seeing Supreme Stalker attack Marinette?”

“I was overconfident in either my skills protecting me, or my name.”

_Or Gabriel. Though he tried._

Alya picked up one of the sandwiches “So, if you weren't afraid, what were you thinking? It's not like you and Marinette are friends, or that you've been this, kind of, hero before.”

_If only you knew._

Chloé took a sip of her coffee. “I may not have been close with Marinette, but watching another person, getting the li-” Chloé coughed, seeing Alya begin to tremble. “Seeing something like that, god, I'm not heartless Alya. I, well, you should know. I envy Ladybug, you know, the whole Antibug thing. So, in the moment when Ladybug wasn't there, I well, I took all the times I was pretending to be her, and channeled that.”

“Well, okay then.” Alya ate a sandwich “Do you still feel envious of Ladybug and her job to protect Paris?” Chloé coughed.

_Kinda hard to be envious of something I already do..._

“No. I mean, geeze, that was, well, don't expect me to do something like that again.” Chloé rolled her eyes.

_Not without Pollen at least._

“The press spotted Ladybug at your hotel after the attack. What was she doing there?”

“She brought back the purse I left behind in the chaos. Asked me questions like you, like why I did it. Which, personally, was still a little annoying, but better than her asking why I got so and so worked up enough to get akumatized.” Chloé waved a hand.

“Why did you get so many people worked up?” Chloé narrowed her eyes.

_Opened myself up for that one._

“That's something I'm not willing to discuss.” Alya tapped her fingers on the table.

“Gabriel Agreste.” Alya took a shaky breath. “What happened when you showed him Adrien's model contest photos?”

_Marinette didn't tell you?_

“He looked at it. The photo I printed out.” Chloé shifted in her chair. “He looked at it, got all contemplative, and then, well, let's just say I didn't get what I wanted.”

_Not yet anyway._

“So...what's the game plan now?” Alya shifted her weight forward. Chloé tilted her head.

_What?_

“I mean, we all know Chloé Bourgeois is stubborn as hell, so what are you going to do now?” Alya waved a hand.

“I mean, I'm looking into what's next. But I'll let you know if I need anything...” Chloé said tentatively, slowly.

“Good. Because you aren't the only one worried about Adrien. Nino is freaking out his best friend won't be at his going away dinner.”

“Well, I'm not saying I can get Adrien to his party...”

“Are you backing down from a challenge?”

_Probably should?_

“Alya,” Chloe folded her hands, resting her chin on top of them. “I know this dinner is important to Nino, and if it is possible, Adrien will be there.”

_Why not add another promise in? More stress in my life. Alya wants reassurance for her boyfriend. She wants to know I care about Adrien and his life._

“Do you have a plan, or are you just saying that because you used me to get away from the press?”

“I'm not guaranteeing that I can do it, but I think it would be good for Adrien to be at Nino's dinner. Just not sure if I can manage it.” Alya sighed.

“So...Adrien...how has he been?”

“Good.” Chloé shrugged her shoulders. “Well, as good as he can be.” Alya nodded. Chloe glanced at the clock, counting the minutes. “I have one more thing to say, something about Hawk Moth.” Chloé tightened her fingers, setting her shoulders.

“What else do you want to say?”

“So, you were there, but you remember how Supreme Stalker started acting odd just before and after the two breaks on my left arm?” Alya nodded, her head tilting. “Well, Hawk Moth was causing him pain.” Alya pursed her lips. “And, I noticed, but then I was unsure, so I watched your video, and I wasn't hallucinating, but Hawk Moth released the akuma before anyone touched Gregory's camera.”

“Wha...” Alya's head snapped back straight. She pushed up on her glasses. Her eyes closed, and for a moment, the only sound in the little room was the cat clock ticking. “Oh, my, god.” Alya gasped. “The akuma did pop out! But-why?” Chloé looked down at the table.

“I'm not so sure.” Chloé sighed. “But, I hope, that means Hawk Moth isn't as bad as Stalker. Stalker was doing his own thing I think.”

_I can hope for what it means. But again, I can't read minds. And I'm not telling you what I do know about Hawk Moth to make my point._

“So...who are you mad at? Stalker or Hawk Moth?”

_Myself._

“I don't know if I'm exactly, mad, at either of them. It was just a weird situation.” Chloé sighed. “I'm fine thanks to Ladybug's cure, and that's really all I care about at this point. Gregory is in jail. Hawk Moth is well, doing his thing.” Chloé looked up.

_No one since Stalker though. And hopefully no one else before we retrieve the broach._

“You? Chloé, not being mad?” Alya raised an eyebrow.

“Not at them.” Chloé shrugged her shoulders.

“Are you mad at yourself? Do you regret getting involved at the Dupain-Cheng bakery?”

_Way to hit the nail on the head._

“No, that's-” Chloé grit her teeth.

_I wish I had gotten involved as Queen Bee._

“I don't regret doing the right thing.” Alya raised her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side. “Don't give me that look. I know what the right thing is usually. Just because I'm not as much of a goody two shoes as you or Marinette or even Adrien, doesn't mean I don't know right from wrong.”

“Well, you certainly don't show that Chloé.” Alya rolled her eyes. “I mean, you terrorized our class this year. And Marinette has been in your class three other years, and even she says you've been especially nasty this year. Until...well, this summer I guess.”

“It was just, I was just,” Chloé sighed. “I think that's the end of our time.” Alya glanced at the clock.

“Why though? What changed?”

_A deal with the man terrorizing Paris._

“I don't know what to tell you Alya.” Chloé stood.

_I can't tell you the truth._

Alya picked up her phone. “So, well, just don't do anything with that recording. I'll let you know.” Alya looked down at her phone.

“All right Chloé. Since you didn't turn the model contest into some kind of Marinette trap, I'll trust your judgment on this. Though why you don't want Paris to know Hawk Moth actually did something good is beyond me.”

_I don't know how he'd react. Would he want to talk to me? Would he get all pig headed? Would he think it's an excuse to think he's doing a good job? That I agree with his methods? I want him to get rid of his Miraculous, not feel like he is doing a good job with it._

“Well, if I turn out wrong, you can yell at me later I'm sure.” Chloé stretched her arms above her head.

_Just get in line. Pollen, Ladybug, Master Fu, Adrien, Gabriel, and probably Rene Rouge too, they'll all want a chance to yell at me._

Alya slipped her phone in her jeans, pausing at the door to the room. “Are you going to walk, or call for a car?”

_Neither._

“Probably car. But I'm going to the bathroom first.” Alya nodded.

“Then...I'll see you around?”

“Guess so.” Alya walked out into the hall. Chloé paused at the doorway, watching Alya leave. Then she asked a passing waiter, with a handful of Euros, where the back entrance was.

Chloé ducked into the alley, transformed, and then flew home.

#

“Well,” Pollen sat on Chloé's shoulder, “Maybe you should have chosen your words about Chat more carefully.” Chloé groaned as she looked at the articles.

“Well, if Adrien didn't hate me for what I said about Hawk Moth, he's certainly going to hate me now.” Chloé flopped back on her bed. The press had latched onto her suggestion to Ladybug that maybe it had been Chat akumatized as Supreme Stalker. And boy, did they run with that one.

_Great. So half of Paris will believe this crazy lie and think Chat is just as bad, if not worse than, Hawk Moth. And that's all on me. No one else would have come up with that._

“What were you thinking when you said that to Ladybug?” Pollen had moved to Chloé's laptop, able to scroll through on her own now and read the articles Chloé had given up on.

“I don't know.” Chloé covered her face with her hands. “I just, needed something to keep Ladybug mad. I didn't want her to lose the whole, being angry thing. And, come on, she was missing on purpose. I needed to get hit, to sell the fight.” Chloé rubbed her forehead. “Though maybe she could have spared my forehead.” She grumbled.

“Well, at least you managed to keep the press away from Rena's illusion.”

“Yay.” Chloé mumbled. “Our secret weapon is still safe.” There was a knock at the door. Chloé groaned.

“Chloé, your father asks to speak to you.” One of his assistants poked her head in.

“Fine.” Chloé sighed. She felt Pollen nuzzling the back of her neck. Chloé got up, glaring at the assistant. For no good reason really, but she felt a little grumpy and the assistant had interrupted her wallowing. The assistant gestured Chloé to her father's office.

“Hey dad.” Chloé walked in, sitting on one of the chairs in front of his desk. Her father was looking down at papers spread across his desk.

“Hello Chloé.” André shuffled the papers back into a pile, setting them on the side of his desk. Chloé folded her hands in her lap. “So, I saw you had a run in with the press today.” Chloé slowly nodded. André folded his hands, elbows resting on his desk. He leaned forward.

“Not a big deal.” Chloé waved her hand in front of her face.

“Well, true,” André said slowly. “But, I have to ask, how was your exclusive with Alya?” He raised an eyebrow at Chloé.

“Oh, that was fine.” Chloé chuckled.

“I thought I told you to tell me if you wanted to talk to the press about Supreme Stalker.” Chloé pulled her hand back into her lap.

“Well, you know, I just...Alya, I know her.” Chloé shifted in her seat. “And she was there dad.”

“Did it help? The fact she was there with you that day? Did it make it easier to talk?”

“Y-yeah.” Chloé stuttered. “It was, I didn't have to explain certain things, she just, knew. And I didn't trust the other press. I, well, you aren't going to see the story for a while.” André tilted his head. “I asked her not to post it or discuss it until I told her.”

“Why?”

_The million dollar question._

“Well,” Chloé shifted in her seat. “You may understand why I play devil's advocate, Adrien will probably figure it out, but I'm not sure the public is ready for to hear what I have to say about Hawk Moth not being evil. Or at least, not completely evil.”

“So, Alya was okay with keeping your interview quiet?”

“Well, she wasn't exactly happy with it, but she agreed.” André nodded. “Do you need anything else?”

“What were you doing out on the other side of Paris? Without security?”

“Er, well, I just,” Chloé shifted in her seat. “I thought that if I was far away out of my usual hangout spots, the press wouldn't notice me.”

“But why there?”

_Yeah...never really been much of a library goer._

“I don't know, it just seemed, like a good idea.”

“Did you see the fight between Ladybug and Queen Bee?” Chloé looked down at her lap.

_Up close and personal._

“Hard to miss with the crowd of gawkers.”

“What are your thoughts?” Chloé looked up, blinking.

“My thoughts on the fight? Um-”

“Not the fight, but your thoughts on what Queen Bee accused of our other hero Chat Noir.”

_Why do you care?_

“Um, well,” Chloé shifted in her seat, looking away again. “I don't know.” After a few seconds of silence, Chloé glanced up again. Her father had his head tilted, his lips pulled down at the corners, and his eyes were locked on Chloé. She tried to pull her gaze away, but she couldn't. In her father's silence there were dozens of questions and the weight of them kept Chloé still.

“Do you agree with what she said?” One question came out. Chloé shook her head. “Good. Because while some seem inclined to think that might be the case, I don't think Chat Noir, after taking so many hits for Ladybug, would stoop that low himself.” Chloé nodded.

_Well, at least you won't scorn Chat Noir._

“Why do you think Queen Bee would make such an accusation?”

“Why are you asking me?” Chloé bit her lip. She saw her father's eyes crinkle at the edges in amusement.

“You've idolized Ladybug and follow every story on her and her teammates. I was just wondering what you thought of Queen Bee's accusation.”

_Accusation? Barely. It was a question._

“It's about time one of the heroes has the idea to at least prepare for the worst case scenario.”

“Well, whatever that fight was really about, I hope the three pull themselves together long enough to take down Hawk Moth.” André leaned back, rolling his shoulders. “Paris has taken enough of Hawk Moth's manipulations.”

_Me too._

“Is that all?” Chloé asked.

“Well,” André put his hands in his lap. “There is the book discussion group tomorrow, at the Dupain-Chengs.” André cleared his throat. “I completely understand if you don't want to go.”

_Of all the things to happen tomorrow..._

“Oh,” Chloé sighed. She wrung her hands in her lap. She held nothing against the Dupain-Chengs or the bakery. Saying no, even if it was completely understandable, sounded petty and ungrateful to Chloé. Considering Juleka and Rose might also be there, a chance for them to say their own thanks. Avoiding people just because it felt awkward and she was overthinking their opinion of her. To stay home wasn't what Chloé wanted.

_That would be too much like the version of me I want to forget._

“I'll still go.” Chloé said. She owed Marinette a thanks anyway, for defending her when Adrien was in the wrong. André blinked at her, but then, smiled. It was a soft smile, but the smile also brought a shine to his eyes, a straightness to his shoulders.

_Proud Pappa._

“Then I'll see you for breakfast.” André reached for the pile of papers he had set aside. Chloé nodded and left her father's office.

#

“Just great Pollen.”  Chloé threw herself face first onto her bed. Chloé felt Pollen walk across her shoulder blades.

_Are you going to indulge me with questions? Or listen to my stupid problems in silence?_

“You know what the gossip tomorrow will be right?” Chloé pushed herself to her elbows. She felt Pollen grab onto her ponytail. The Kwami swung with a sigh.

“If you didn't want to hear people talk about the possibility of Chat Noir being the worst akuma Gabriel created, then you shouldn't have put the idea in the press' head.”

_Easy to say now._

“I know!” Chloé hung her head. “I was stupid and careless and I shouldn't have said that to the press. Hell, I should have said anything other than that.”

_Especially since I know exactly how the press can run with such sensational stories._

“So what are you going to do about it?”

“What do you mean?” Chloé turned her head, feeling Pollen swing over to her other shoulder using her ponytail.

_There isn't a lot I can do...at this point, people will want proof of anything Queen Bee says._

Pollen sat on Chloé's other shoulder. Chloé slowly turned to catch Pollen's gaze. “Well, you play devil's advocate often enough. Maybe it's time for Chloé Bourgeois to play angel's advocate for once.”

_Adrien's angel advocate. Sounds a lot better than ex-best friend._

“So...” Chloé rested her chin in her hands. “You're saying, that rather than just listen to them gossip and hope they ignore me, I should join the gossip and put forth a positive view on why Chat Noir wasn't there?”

_They probably won't ignore me anyway since I played hero, subverting all their expectations._

Pollen nodded with a grin on her face.

_Better than sitting around doing nothing._

Chloé just hoped her classmates were focused on her more recent actions. If their minds were focused on the mean and bitchy Chloe, they might be more hesitant to believe her.

_I can consider this a small test run before I tell Alya to post the stuff I said about Hawk Moth._

If her classmates at least didn't dismiss Chloé's thoughts about Chat Noir entirely, at least they, and hopefully Paris in general, would at least consider what she had to say about Hawk Moth.

_They witnessed my turn around, certainly it's not impossible for them to consider Hawk Moth might have one too._

In a world with magical heroes and villains, certainly the people of Paris have the capacity to consider all the possibilities.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé meets up with the other heroines.
> 
> Alya's the busy bee when the group decides on a plan of action for damage control for Chat's image.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Edit 4/8/2019:** A small error fixed, a missing 'the'. Thanks Crisis21!

After the late sunset, the three heroines of Paris met up at the abandoned warehouse again.

“Why did you have to go and drag Chat Noir's name through the mud?” Rena Rouge pushed Bee's shoulder, pinning her against the wall.

“Rena-” Ladybug was silenced by the glare Rena sent her way.

_At least I expected this._

“Ladybug wasn't holding her anger, and that's what we needed for the fight to seem real.” Bee held her hands up. She spoke quietly, measured, getting into a yelling match with Rena wouldn't help anything.

“Did you even think about what you said?”

_To be honest, not as much as I should have._

“We needed the fight to seem real to the press, and I needed to get Ladybug riled up, give me an excuse for tackling her to the roof. I took Ladybug's affection and trust for her usual partner and used that to ensure our plan worked.” Rena backed off with a huff.

_At least we know the truth._

“Did you think about Chat at all?” Ladybug asked.

_Personally, I've probably thought about that boy way too much._

“After we've stopped Hawk Moth, all us heroes, including Chat, can release a statement he was doing some undercover work during Supreme Stalker's attack. It is a temporary change of public opinion.”

_If the media can so easily latch onto, and make others believe a hero turned into a bad guy, then they can certainly do the same thing for the idea of a villain showing his good side._

“I'm surprised Chat Noir hasn't already done something. Our weapons act as communicators right? So why hasn't he at least called to figure out what the hell you two were doing?” Rena sat on the desk, which had most of the dust cleaned away as they made their plans.

_He trusts us. Or, at least he trusts Ladybug at this point. And he's pissed at me and doesn't want to end his silent treatment to tell me he's mad at me. Again._

“I left a message a few hours ago, but he just sent an emoji of a black cat face with its tongue sticking out.”

_Glad someone found it funny...?_

Ladybug held out her yo-yo to show the other heroes. “I'm worried about him.”

_We asked him not to transform, so long messages are a no go._

“He'll get over it.” Bee stepped away from the wall, wiggling her wings.

_Most likely._

“If you want, Ladybug, you can talk to the Ladyblogger, get her to post a statement on how you feel about my comment and about our fight in general. That might soften the rest of the media's blow to his image. But, you can't say anything about Chat on a mission or anything, that would ruin our surprise for Gabriel. You have to speak about only your opinion of Chat based on his previous actions.”

“I know.” Ladybug rolled her eyes. “I'm not stupid Bee.”

_Not stupid. Just not as experienced with the press and being in the public eye as I am._

“Then I'm surprised you haven't contacted the Ladyblogger already.”

“I wanted to make sure it was okay with you guys, that it wouldn't spoil our show of us two having a falling out.” Ladybug twirled one of her pigtails around her finger.

“Actually,” Rena looked between the other two heroines. “you releasing a statement, contradicting what Queen Bee has said, and doing so alone, might sell the story of you two fighting even more.” Rena smirked at Queen Bee. “Especially if the Ladyblogger also gets an exclusive with Queen Bee about the fight and her comments, as an answer to what Ladybug says.”

_Nothing like two super famous people fighting through the media to sweep other stories under the rug._

“Now that's an idea.” Queen Bee smiled back.

_The more elaborate this part becomes, the more likely Adrien will see through it as part of our crazy plan. Less likely to hold a grudge that way._

“Of course,” Queen Bee looked over at Ladybug, “the best way to help Chat right now, would be stopping Hawk Moth so we can actually clear this up.”

“Agreed.” Ladybug nodded. “We should do the interviews with Alya tonight, separately, and then...”

“We should give Paris at least a day to digest the interviews, form their opinions on the fight between Ladybug and Queen Bee.” Rena chirped in. Bee nodded.

_Tomorrow's already going to be a crazy day for me anyway._

The heroines discussed when they should put their plan to get the butterfly Miraculous from Gabriel. Bee made sure to keep her availabilty to when Adrien wasn't going to be home. They settled on two pm the day after the book discussion.

_Gives us almost an hour before Adrien comes home._

Bee would just have to make sure they would get out before he arrived.

_Rena's illusion only lasts five minutes anyway, we should be done with time to spare._

They also decided to test out the equipment Bee had gotten a few hours after the book discussion.

“All right,” Ladybug stood by the window. “I'm going to meet with the Ladyblogger, about hour after it is posted, you should go counter my arguments Queen Bee.”

“Got it. Just don't drag it on forever, some of us need their beauty sleep.” Bee waved. Ladybug rolled her eyes.

“While some of us are naturally beautiful, inside and out.” Rena Rouge flicked her hair as Bee put a foot on the windowsill. Bee rolled her eyes. “Later Bee.” Rena gave the peace sign and Bee flew off.

_Getting here before us, leaving after, the problems of even your hero self being a secret from Paris._

Bee wasn't going to worry too much about Rena's identity. It would only complicate things further, and that was exactly what Bee didn't need.

_You do your job. I'll do mine. Together, we'll stop Hawk Moth, protecting Paris and saving my best friend._

Ladybug's plans always worked, so Bee was finally confident those were goals she could reach.

#

Chloé had the Ladyblog open in a tab while she poked around the internet. Pollen was eating some honey while sitting on top of Chloé's head. She didn't have to wait too long, before the Ladyblog dinged, with the all new exclusive interview with Ladybug.

“Let's see what Ladybug ended up saying.” Chloé clicked on the video.

Alya must have been using an actual video camera, and it was set up in the same place Alya had her first exclusive with Ladybug.

_They didn't tell me where that is...though, if my interview is at the same place, it would look more staged._

Ladybug and Alya sat across from each other, on two wooden chairs. Alya looked much more prepared than she had with the surprise interview Chloé had given her. Alya had her pen in one hand, and a notebook out, presumably with a list of questions she wanted to ask.

_Wonder if Ladybug told her to stick to today's fight?_

“Hello Ladyblog followers,” Alya turned to the camera grinning. “Tonight I'll be having a little chat with Ladybug about today's incident many of you have already been discussing in the forums.” Alya turned to Ladybug. “Welcome Ladybug. Thanks for agreeing to do this interview.”

_You're welcome Alya._

“You're welcome Alya. Nice to see you again.” Chloé leaned closer to her computer screen. There was something different with this interview compared to the first one.

“Okay, so, today's incident, what, or who, would you say started this incident?”

_She doesn't have the most popular blog in Paris because of cute pictures._

“Well,” Ladybug rubbed the back of her head. “I probably came out a little strong, when I asked Queen Bee about what she was doing during Supreme Stalker's attack.”

“And Queen Bee didn't take your question well?”

“Actually, she took that question better than I expected.”

“What did Queen Bee say to you? None of the witnesses to the fight were able to catch what her excuse was.”

“Oh, she ah,” Ladybug began to fidget, her hands wringing in her lap. “She didn't give me an excuse.”

“Then what did she say? You didn't just push your fellow heroine for no reason.”

Ladybug's fidgetting got worse.

_Pull it together Ladybug! Say I insulted your punctuality to the scene or something. It sure took you long enough to get there._

“What she said was, she couldn't give me an excuse, because her identity would be blown. And she insinuated that the whole, heroes not knowing about each other's identities was my fault, which, I mean, it was kind of my idea. But it's not a bad idea.”

_Not the worst save. Not the best...but it'll do. I can work with that._

“So you pushed her because you still think the idea of keeping your identities a secret, even from each other, is a good idea?”

“Well,” Ladybug avoided looking at the camera or Alya. “I mean, considering Hawk Moth enters the mind of anyone he akumatizes, and since everyone has hazy memories of his presence in their mind, isn't it possible that if one of us were to get akumatized, and we knew the identities of the other heroes, wouldn't it also be possible for Hawk Moth to learn of our identities in that matter?” She spoke quickly, though the fact she stopped fidgeting was a giveaway to Chloé that Ladybug had said this before.

_Either she practiced it for this interview, or this was her main argument to Chat Noir about the danger of revealing their identities to each other._

Chloé gasped, tapping back a few seconds, bringing her face close to the screen. There, after Ladybug was finished with her argument, Alya leaned forward, her lips starting to move, and then, a blip. In a blink Alya was sitting back, waving her pen in the air as she started talking.

_What did she cut out?_

“So, you don't know Chat Noir's identity?” Ladybug nodded. “So, Queen Bee's accusation, that Chat Noir is really Gregory, you have evidence neither proving nor disproving her accusation.”

“Well,” Ladybug squirmed in her seat. “I guess, technically, nothing that would count as evidence. But, neither does Queen Bee.”

_So you think._

“Okay.” Alya clicked her pen. “So, I take it, based on your yo-yo attack to Queen Bee, you disagree with her.”

“Yes.” Ladybug crossed her arms. “Of course I disagree. Chat Noir is a hero, he's saved me more times than I can count. Chat wouldn't go around attacking innocent people.”

“Except when he is influenced by the magic of an akuma.”

“Which only happens when he takes a hit for me.” Ladybug's eyes narrowed. “Chat Noir is kind and selfless. He is always ready to check on the akumatized victim unless his Miraculous is beeping.” Ladybug turned to Alya. “Chat Noir is a hero. He has been hurt before which is why I know he wouldn't hurt others, no matter how much pain he is feeling.” Ladybug blinked. “He, internalizes pain, he would never lash out like Gregory did as Supreme Stalker.”

“The pain has to go somewhere eventually.”

Ladybug turned to the camera. “All of Hawk Moth's victims had a portion of their own personalities, their own traits, exagerated. None of the traits I think of when thinking of Chat Noir, were present in Supreme Stalker. Or in Gregory.”

_Ooo. Didn't think of that one._

“But when you interact with him, he is wearing a mask, certainly he could pretend to be anyone, act a certain way just because. Don't you act any different when you are suited up?”

“Um,” Ladybug blinked, turning back to Alya. “More confident, braver, but otherwise, I'm still me. I have my good qualities, and I have my flaws.”

_Sappy. This argument I might pick apart though. Could probably make people question your argument about Hawk Moth's akumatized victims._

“Are you saying, that if you were to reveal your identity, those that know you, wouldn't be surprised in the end?” Ladybug squirmed.

“Well, there would probably be some surprise. I mean, it's not like everyone would think their best friend is the one running around purifying butterflies.” Ladybug's eyes got wide, her whole body stiffened up. Chloé blinked. Alya laughed.

“Nope.” Alya shook her hair out. “Can't say I can picture my best friend pulling off the kind of stunts you heroes do on a regular basis. My best friend sometimes has trouble walking.” Ladybug laughed a little too, though her eyes flicked toward the camera. “Anyway,” Alya made a dramatic show of crossing something off her notepad. “That's all we have time for tonight.” Alya nodded to Ladybug. “Thank you for answering my questions. I hope this whole mess gets straightened out shortly.” Alya grinned at the camera. “This is Alya Césaire signing off.” Alya waved at the camera, and then there was another blip before it cut to black.

Chloé pushed her laptop away, looking over at Pollen. “Is it just me, or did Ladybug seem a little odd to you during that video?”

“She was probably just nervous.”

“She's done dozens of interviews by now. Why would she be nervous?”

“Ladybug is probably worried about her partner's reputation, and that in two days, you'll be facing Hawk Moth.”

_She knows the first one is just an act, to give us something to fight about. And the second has no bearing on the interview._

“Just because you've been in the public eye your whole life, and feel like you can handle even the most underhanded paparazzi, doesn't mean Ladybug suddenly can just because she has a mask.” Pollen pat Chloé's cheek.

“Yeah, well, she should be most worried about the deer in headlights moment. Anybody who knows anything about body language will know she said something she wished she could take back.”

_Why didn't Ladybug ask Alya to cut that part?_

“Well, it will hopefully get overlooked considering most of it was about Chat Noir, and you have your own interview to do.”

_Two interviews with Alya in less than a day...never saw that one coming._

#

Chloé knew a lot about her classmates. She knew where Alya lived, and as Queen Bee she flew straight to the apartment building an hour after the Ladybug interview had been posted. She knew what floor, she knew what apartment number, but for the life of her, Chloé had no idea what window lead to Alya's bedroom. If the girl even had a room with a window.

_Flying around peering into windows won't look very good..._

She decided it would be best to do things a different way. It was around ten pm, most people were at least inside if not sleeping, so Queen Bee landed outside the front door and hit the doorbell for Alya's apartment. She pressed it with her thumb, holding it for about a second, then she waited.

“Oh for crying out loud Nora if you forgot your key again-” Alya's voice crackled over the speaker.

Bee pushed the intercom button. “Not your sister.” Bee paused. “It's Queen Bee, and I have a few things to say to Paris too.” Bee held her breath.

“H-how did-”

“Can we save the questions for when we're face-to-face?” The front door buzzed. Bee pulled it open. She walked over to the elevator, deciding if she didn't have to walk or fly up three flights of stairs, she wouldn't.

Bee didn't have to wait long outside Alya's door, the amateur reporter had flung it open before she even had a chance to knock. In one hand was a baby monitor, under her other arm was a camera case with a tripod strapped to it, her phone stuck out of her shirt pocket, and her glasses were hanging on her shirt.

“Sorry,” Alya shrugged as she shut the door behind her. “I just got the twins to sleep and if they wake up again, I'll never hear the end of it. So...if it's okay with you, we can do the interview on the roof.”

_I don't really have a choice._

Bee nodded. She walked just behind Alya. She clipped the baby monitor to the waistband of her purple sweatpants. She had black fuzzy slippers on.

_So...Ladybug didn't warn you I was coming. I do like surprising people._

“So, um,” Alya glanced over her shoulder as she jimmied the handle of the roof door. “How did you find where I live?”

_While the look on your face if I told you I heard where you live as a civilian would be priceless...can't really afford you snooping around to find me out._

“When you're a hero, you get certain...” Bee held out a hand, as if to study her nails even though they were covered in black gloves. “connections.” Bee raised her eyebrows at Alya. “And since you do not hide your identity, it was easy to ask around for where the Ladyblogger, aka Alya Césaire lives.”

“Ah,” The roof access door popped open. “Ladybug didn't tell you?”

_So the other bug also knows where you live? ... Why?_

“No. She knows where you live?” Bee brushed past Alya, setting the pace for the stairs. Bee paused and turned a few stairs up, looking down at Alya. “Funny. You two always have your interviews either on site of an akuma attack, the tv station, or that undisclosed location like you did earlier. Has she called on you often?”

_Does Ladybug keep a civilian friend like Chat Noir? And would Ladybug also know this friend in real life?_

“N-no, of course not.” Alya waved her hand, letting the staircase door click shut behind her. “She, er, knows where I live since she made sure I got home once, after Supreme Stalker!”

_Did she now?_

“I missed the part of your video where you got personally escorted by Ladybug.” Bee flicked her hair as she started walking up the stairs.

_Can't see you not posting something like that for your followers to be awed at. And to some extent jealous._

“My phone died! And I had no proof!” Alya's slippers scuffed the stairs as she hurried to catch up to Bee. “And then of course, she asked me not to tell anyone!”

_You only needed one excuse...the fact you used more, probably means the very reason you are making excuses is in fact, a lie._

Bee just hummed in response.

_I'm not here to pick apart your relationship with Ladybug._

At the top of the stairs Bee opened the door to the roof, which she was surprised to find unlocked.

_Fabulous security._

Bee raised an eyebrow as Alya brushed past her. “The lower door has a lock, which is kinda broken, and well, not many people can acess the roof without going through the building.” Alya glanced back at Bee as she set the camera case down. “Heroes and akumatized victims aside.”

_Locks wouldn't necessarily keep either of them out anyway..._

It wasn't any of Bee's business, so she leaned against the shut door, watching Alya get to work. Alya set up the camera, pointing it towards the Eiffel Tower. “We can sit on the ledge,” Alya put her glasses on, “on either side of the Tower. That would look pretty good I think.” Bee walked over, sitting on the ledge, she kept her feet and legs together, and placed her hands nicely on top of her thighs. “Yeah.” Alya set the baby monitor down under the tripod. “I'll cut the part where I join you, but my camera doesn't have one of those fancy remotes.” Bee nodded. Alya hit the record button, before she straightened out her pj shirt.

_I don't remember Alya wearing a gold chain around her neck._

Alya walked over to sit a couple feet from Bee. Alya counted down from three with her fingers before she started speaking. “Hey Ladyblogger followers!” Alya smiled brightly at the camera. “Surprise!” Alya held out her two hands, gesturing at Queen Bee. Bee turned to the camera, waving with a less exaggerated grin on her face. “Guess who showed up to give her perspective on the big superhero fallout!”

_It's pretty obvious...unless you have some blind followers._

“Welcome to your first interview with the Ladyblog Queen Bee!” Alya held out a hand.

“Thank you for having me at such short notice,” Queen Bee shook Alya's hand. “And at such a late hour.”

_You didn't sound nearly as excited to talk to me back at the cat cafe._

“Well,” Alya pulled her hand back, waving it, “Superheroes are busy, and keep weird hours. I'm willing to accommodate so the people of Paris can get to know our heroes.”

_Is this about them, or about you getting the best stories before the general press can sink their fangs into them?_

“So, today, you and Ladybug were seen getting into a bit of, well, I would say cat fight, but we were down our hero cat.”

_For as much as he'll hate being left out of all this excitement, he'll appreciate your pun Alya._

“That little spat?” Bee rolled her eyes. “Hardly a fight.”

_If I was actually trying to fight her my training with Barnes and my stinger would give me the advantage._

“So, what happened? Since it appeared the fight was over before the witnesses could even process the fight had even begun.”

“The physical fight ended quickly,” Bee sighed, setting her cheek on one hand. “Ladybug used my own stinger against me, paralyzing me on that roof.” Alya blinked.

_It's the only explanation as to why Queen Bee wasn't seen leaving the scene right away._

“Woah. That explains Ladybug fleeing the scene so quickly.”

_Not quite as surprised as I expected._

Bee nodded. “But I'm sure your followers would love to hear more on what transpired before I tackled Ladybug to the roof.”

“Yes.” Alya cleared her throat. “Ladybug says you never gave her an excuse to why you weren't there during Supreme Stalker's attack. Care to comment on that?”

“I don't have one.” Queen Bee shrugged her shoulders. “At least, not one I can give without risking my identity, and that's something I'm not here to disclose.”

“That's your statement?” Alya went slack jawed. Queen Bee narrowed her eyes.

“Yes. Why?”

“Well, you could, I don't know, lie. Say you were out of town, or stuck somewhere without knowledge of the attack. Something unrelated to your identity.”

_She's pretty sharp._

“But I don't want to.” Bee pursed her lips. “Me saying I have no excuse, there's a reason I am going with it.”

“Even if viewers dislike you for not being there? At least with some kind of excuse they might cut you some slack.”

_Cutting me slack isn't what I want. Their dislike of me, and their focus on the fight between me and Ladybug, will soften whatever fallout Chat Noir is going to take for also not showing up to deal with Supreme Stalker._

“I'm okay with that.”

_I'm used to being disliked, hated, ignored, insulted behind my back and to my face. Chat Noir, Adrien, isn't. I'll take as much of it off him as I can._

“You're going to cut some of this,” Bee pointed to the camera, “out right?”

“Yeah. Um, I'll cut everything from my question of it being your statement, to my next statement.” Bee nodded. She relaxed her pose slightly, trying to mimic her posture the moment before Alya decided to question her. Alya cleared her throat and then counted with her fingers again. “Well, we wouldn't want to risk your identity being revealed while Hawk Moth is still out there.”

_Too late for that, but it's a nice thought._

“The other thing I'm sure my followers are dying to know,” Alya clapped her hands, and narrowed her eyes slightly at Queen Bee. “About what you said about your fellow hero, Chat Noir. Do you have any proof?”

_I've seen Chat Noir turn into my best friend with my own eyes._

“I can't prove it, but at this point the only person who can prove such a thing is Chat Noir himself.”

_Please don't take this as an invitation to transform again to prove it._

“Why did you even suggest such a thing?”

Bee flicked her hair, “I kinda wanted to shut Ladybug up. She was giving me a hard time about the whole thing, and to be honest, me and Chat both deserved a scolding for that one, but with Chat not there...well,” Bee sighed. “There's some flaws of mine. Low patience and a sharp tongue.”

_Circle back to Ladybug's argument, so I can pick it apart just enough for us to still be considered 'fighting'._

“So, are you admitting it was wrong of you to accuse Chat Noir of being Supreme Stalker?”

“Not exactly. Maybe I should have talked the possibility over with Ladybug privately. But, Ladybug is an optimist, and she always sees the best in people, including akumatized victims.” Alya raised an eyebrow at Bee. “Which, isn't a bad thing. But someone on the team has to be prepared if one of us isn't as naturally good as the others.”

_Look at me, being all diplomatic when I'm talking about myself and my almost betrayal of my team._

“So, the suggestion was serious? You seriously think Chat Noir, your teammate, the hero you were caught _hugging_ in the beams of the Eiffel Tower, became Supreme Stalker?” Alya's hands weren't still, her eyes narrowed, and each word seemed to have a harsher bite to it.

“Look, all I'm saying is, we all have flaws. Gregory's flaws came out of his obsession with Rose. And, while it doesn't appear to be a problem, Chat Noir, one could argue, may have a similar flaw in regards to Ladybug.”

_I'll eat my words later, make a full apology and say I just wanted drama, just forgive me for playing devil's advocate some more._

Alya tilted her head. Her face got all scrunched up. “So...your argument, isn't that Chat Noir is Gregory...but is like Gregory?”

“Possibly. Again, I have no proof of anything. Just, throwing it out there. Maybe Chat Noir was just busy, maybe he didn't know an akuma was active, maybe a different flaw kept him from joining this fight. There are hundreds if not thousands of valid excuses, but in the end, neither of us were there. And Ladybug was a little late to the party herself. Wouldn't you say so?”

_Turning things around to the other person is always so much fun._

“W-well.” Alya scratched her head, a hand clutching at whatever was attached to the golden chain hidden under her shirt.

“That's what you forgot to ask.” Bee leaned in sightly, “You forgot to ask Ladybug's excuse for being late.”

_Then again...neither have I._

Alya's breath hitched. Bee leaned back, crossing one leg over her knee, pointing a toe at the Eiffel Tower in the distance. “I guess it shows how much trust you put in Ladybug. Which, I get, she's our lead heroine. But that's a fail on your reporter side, any other member of the media, down to the intern stuck fetching coffee, would have asked Ladybug what took her so long.”

_I'm not going to shake the boat anymore. She agreed to keep Chat out, and I'm alive. That's good enough for me. For now._

Alya crossed her arms, jutting her chin out. “I'm sure her excuse is better than the one you won't even give!”

_Oh it better be. Considering she knew we were already down Chat Noir, and if it's true she watches the Ladyblog, she knew I was already doing my job._

“We'll have to see about that. After all, she's the only one who knows exactly what took her so long.” Bee pointed to the camera. “I doubt this is how you want to end this video, so go ahead and lead us to what you would rather end on.” Chloé put her foot back down. Alya nodded, uncrossing her arms, but her eyes were still slightly narrowed. She counted with her fingers, and then turned to Bee.

_She plans on making another cut._

“It seems that way. But I was there, and I had a friend run the stats for how long it took Ladybug to arrive on the scene after I started recording, since both heroes have confirmed they use my blog and other sources to pinpoint the location of akuma activity if they are not a witness themselves.” Alya smirked. “According to the statistics, Ladybug actually got there only .2 seconds slower than average for an akuma rampaging about town rather than the hubbub of activity at the school I attend.”

_Interesting._

“And, the other stats say Chat Noir arrives after Ladybug when looking at just the akumas terrorizing Paris as a whole, instead of school. Chat Noir usually arrives between fourty seconds, to a minute and a half after Ladybug. And by that time, Supreme Stalker was already handled, so maybe, he saw it was over and felt no need to show up.”

_You saved this little fact to throw in my face, didn't you?_

“The same argument could be made for me. Though,” Bee chuckled, “there really isn't enough data to run statistics on me, is there?” Alya rolled her eyes. “For now, people have to make up their own minds.”

“Well, I for one, don't believe Chat Noir could _ever,_ be anything like Supreme Stalker.”

_Too bad I can't exactly say I agree with you on record._

“All I know, is he wasn't there and being the akumatized victim is one of many plausible explanations of why not.”

_I said one of many._

“Well, thank you for your time Queen Bee.” Alya turned to the camera. “This is Alya Césaire signing off! Thanks for watching!” Bee waved at the camera. Alya counted with her fingers again before she stood up from the ledge. Bee watched as Alya walked over to the camera. “I still don't understand how you can make such an argument.” Alya glared over at Bee. “After Chat Noir made sure your identity didn't get revealed, and the fact you two seemed so close.”

_If only you knew how close._

“Sometimes,” Bee waited until she heard the click of the camera being turned off, “a hero's job isn't pretty.” Alya looked at Bee, her gaze softenting.

“I guess so.” Alya mumbled.

_What? No argument out of one of our biggest fans and supporters?_

“I've kept you long enough.” Bee stood, stretching. “Try to get that up before you sleep, or at least, early tomorrow morning.”

“It'll be up tonight.” Alya blurted. “I'll cut the part on why you won't give an excuse and part of our argument about Ladybug's punctuality. Well, and anything the camera caught after I stood up.”

“Thanks Alya. I'm glad there is a source we can trust with these interviews, anybody else would use everything we do and say against us, just to sell more copies.”

“Like leeches?” Alya tilted her head. Bee laughed, flicking her hair.

_Play it cool..._

“That's a good word for them.” Bee chuckled.

Alya shook her head. “Goodnight Queen Bee.”

“Goodnight Alya.” Bee turned and stepped onto the ledge.

Bee flew home, she really just needed to get some sleep, to make the day the heroines would confront Gabriel come that much faster.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé has trouble sleeping so she borrows a black cat's idea to use up some restless energy. 
> 
> The next morning Pollen attempts to talk some sense into Chloé.

Chloé Bourgeois could not sleep. She knew she needed sleep. She felt exhausted from everything she had been up to, just as much mentally and emotionally as physically. But for the life of her, sleep wasn't coming to her.

_Karma for all the nights Adrien couldn't sleep and wouldn't call me either._

Chloé stood at her window, gazing out. She pursed her lips, checking her phone.

_This is about the time we showed up at Marinette's last time._

Chloé sighed. She could use the distraction, but it was Marinette, with no Chat Noir buffer, or heroic Chloé, just the hero who bad mouthed Chat Noir for all of Paris to hear. Twice once Alya's interview went up.

_It wouldn't be the first time she scorned me._

“Pollen?” Chloé crossed the room even though she hadn't really come to a decision. Chloé tugged on the drawer. “Do you think we can do one more thing tonight?”

_Maybe, if I at least make sure she wasn't swayed by me, that Chat Noir has someone who isn't a hero in his corner; I can sleep._

“Well,” Pollen yawned, rubbing her eyes. “I guess, but you won't be getting an energy boost from me.”

“Don't worry.” Chloé held out a hand. “I have enough restless energy for the both of us.” Pollen stepped onto Chloé's palm.

“What else could you possibly need to do, as Bee, tonight?”

“Check on someone.”

_Is Marinette a friend? An enemy? A frenemy? And eniend?_

“We can't risk going to Adrien as Queen Bee.” Pollen tilted her head.

“Not Adrien.” Chloé looked down at her feet. “Marinette.”

“Why?”

_Because she knows Chat better than most of Paris, and yet can say nothing in his defense unless she admits he visits her late at night, which would be bad for all parties involved. And she's the other victim of Supreme Stalker, one who hasn't said a word to the press. And I'm praying I didn't just completely ruin the one friend Chat Noir made he could keep as a civilian._

“I'm curious to see how she is taking everything.”

_Simple is better._

Pollen nodded.

_Though, you probably know there is more to it than that._

But Pollen accepted it, so Chloé transformed, hopefully ready to deal with a Marinette who wouldn't be so happy to see her superhero self.

#

Bee landed on Marinette's balcony, leaning over the skylight door, surprised to see the little desk lamp still on. A light breeze brushed Bee's face. Bee swallowed.

_It's just Marinette. The worst she can do is yell at me for my stupidity._

Then, Bee knocked on the window, backing up out of view.

_And knowing her she might not even yell._

The door creaked open. “Chat?” Marinette's voice had a bite of annoyance.

_Expecting Chat to at least come to you and clear his name?_

“What-” Marinette's head poked out, and she spotted Bee. “Oh. Er, hi Bee.” Marinette's voice took on a softer tone.

_There is a rapport of teasing with Chat Noir. We don't have quite that level yet. So even if you are mad...best to speak with caution._

“Hi.” Bee wrung her hands behind her back.

_Do I ask to come in? Do I blurt that of course I don't think Chat is a bad guy, but that I play devil's advocate, sometimes for no good reason, but this time I am playing it for a good reason...I think? No one else is awake at this ungodly hour...but if someone did hear, well, I'd never be able to live it down. Ruining our plan before we even made it to the Agreste mansion._

“Are you okay?” Bee jumped, hovering with her feet inches above the balcony. Marinette's hand had been on her shoulder.

_How did I miss you walking over to me?_

“Yeah.” Bee stopped the buzzing of her wings, landing gently.

“Do you...want to come in?” Marinette pointed to the skylight. Bee only trusted herself to nod. Marinette gestured for her to go first, so Bee flew into her room, landing on her little couch. Marinette followed, closing the skylight behind her.

Marinette sat on her bed, swinging her legs, looking down at the floor. Bee watched for a moment, before she found herself looking away too. Bee's eyes were drawn to the wall of photos again. Almost every one in them, she had helped Hawk Moth manipulate.

_I know I've tried to get you akumatized, but I never thought my hero mistakes would nearly get you killed._

“Are,” Bee cleared her throat when she heard her voice sounded like a dying woman's. “Are you okay? After...” Bee's voice dropped to a whisper. “Stalker?”

_You checked on me, Ladybug checked on me, Alya and your parents no doubt checked on you...and most likely Ladybug?_

“Yeah,” Bee heard Marinette's weight hit the floor, and suddenly her hands were on Bee's shoulders again. “Yes. I'm fine. Totally. I'm okay, nothing to worry about.” Marinette's words came out in her usual nervous rush.

_You have every right to be nervous around me._

“I'm sorry.” Bee looked up.

_I know I saved you. But that doesn't negate the fact you deserve an apology from me. If not for Supreme Stalker, then for a whole lot of other things._

Marinette blinked at her. Bee continued. “For the whole Stalker thing. And, well, you and Chat are friends, and I'm sorry about what I've said about him too.” Bee looked away.

_Stalker was kind of my fault. And everything I've said about Chat has been my idea. One stupid slip up, to using it to my advantage._

“Bee-”

“I lash out at others when I'm the one who's done something wrong.” Queen Bee blurted.

_When I was little and bitter, it was a way of getting attention. And with Gabriel's deal, it was one of the quickest ways to get someone akumatized._

Marinette didn't say anything, just looked at Bee with a mixture of confusion and something Bee dreaded was pity.

_I'm not the one who needs pity. I dragged myself into this. I can deal with the issue of getting myself out._

“It's a bad habit that I've been working on.” Bee held up her hands, lowering her gaze. “My tongue gets ahead of my head a lot, especially when I'm angry.” Bee felt the couch sink a little. She felt Marinette's body heat next to her.

“It's okay Bee.” Marinette's voice was soft. “I didn't think you meant it.”

“Why?”

_I mean, it's a good thing...super sweet of you to believe that...but...why?_

Bee looked over at Marinette. “Well,” the girl wrung her hands in her lap. “You two got along so well when you were here. And it just, I got the sense, you two look out for each other.”

_Bingo. She's not too bad at reading people herself._

“Yeah.” Bee sighed. “At least one civilian will have Chat's back when he shows his face again.” Bee muttered.

Marinette pushed Bee's shoulder, gently. “Not just one. The Ladyblog is full of people supporting Chat, arguing with those who do believe what you said.” Bee rolled her eyes.

_The internet, the place where modern publicity battles take place._

“Your support will mean more than the rest of Paris, considering you two are friends.”

_To Chat and Adrien._

Marinette's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

_Did the unexpected visits from our cat friend help you get past your Adrien obsession?_

“I, er, I'm not his only friend.” She looked down at her feet. “He also has you and Ladybug on his side.”

_Wouldn't it be hilarious if you developed romantic feelings for Adrien twice?_

“Yeah.” Bee nodded.

_Twice the heartbreak when Ladybug finally admits her own feelings..._

Marinette's computer went off.

_No, not thinking about ways to get Marinette akumatized. I'm done. Forget analyzing people in my life for weaknesses._

Marinette stood quickly, crossing over to it. A wiggle of her mouse brought the monitor out of sleep, and up popped the Ladyblog. A thumbnail of Bee sitting on a roof with the Eiffel Tower lit up behind her. “I should go, it's late.” Bee said, flying up to the ceiling.

_Stop Hawk Moth. Free Adrien. Let Alya deal with whatever emotional fallout Mari will face while I focus on getting Adrien and Ladybug together._

“You talked to Alya too? Did you, er,” Marinette looked up as Bee hovered near the skylight. “Take back what you said?”

_Probably not as much as you wish. But it's for the sake of catching Hawk Moth off guard._

“In the end, what I say about this won't even matter.” Bee shrugged her shoulders. “Chat is who he is.”

_I'm a big fat liar anyway._

“Bee-” Bee didn't stay to hear Marinette's protest. She pushed the skylight open, careful not to slam the glass. Then she was flying across the night sky, wondering if going out of her way to talk to Marinette would actually help her sleep, or if it was just going to make her feel more awkward during book club the next day.

#

Chloé made sure to put half asleep Pollen in her drawer before she threw herself onto her bed. One hand reached out for her laptop, poised precariously on her nightstand. Fingertips brushed the case, but she couldn't quite grab it. Every muscle felt heavy and her arm fell back onto the bed. She closed her eyes and let sleep finally come to her.

#

Chloé was woken by an announcement of breakfast. Chloé got ready while Pollen hovered around her head, asking if she felt better after seeing Marinette, or if she had any idea how she would play angel's advocate at the book meeting.

“I guess.” Chloé wasn't sure how she felt about seeing Marinette. On the one hand, it was good to know she still believed in Chat when part of Paris was turning against him. On the other hand Chloé had felt awkward, the hero yet not with the mask, and also guilty for contributing to Stalker's existence. Even some guilt knowing she was planning on setting Adrien and Ladybug up and how she still used Marinette's crush to her advantage for some of her plans.

_And Marinette was nervous. But was it about Bee? Or was it just because I mentioned the whole...near death experience?_

“For defending Chat,” Chloé shrugged. “I'll just refute and pose counter arguments for any negative logic against him.”

_Not much different than playing devil's advocate to be honest._

Hopefully it would be much better received than the times she played devil's advocate.

“Hey Pollen,” Chloé pulled a brush through her hair, careful not to dislodge the comb. Pollen hovered in front of Chloé. “Um, after Stalker, while you were with Ladybug...did anything...did she...how was Tikki?” Chloé finished. Pollen giggled.

_Yeah, she totally saw through that._

“While her Chosen had to deal with a few things before returning me, Tikki and I did chat.” Pollen flew over to Chloe's line up of makeup, grabbing the eye liner. “She apologized for the delay, and for the whole...'43 incident.” Pollen cleared her throat. Chloé set the brush down and took the eye liner.

“That's good.” Chloé leaned forward, “Did she, er, explain the delay?”

“I thought you said you didn't want to know Ladybug's identity.” Pollen's voice took on a sassy tone.

_Curiosity is a killer._

“Wait,” Chloé leaned back, glancing at Pollen, “the delay is tied to her identity?” Pollen pulled her little paw across her mouth.

_Of course it is. No wonder she hasn't tried to defend herself._

“Fine. I don't need details,” Chloé leaned close to the mirror again, applying her eyeliner to her left eye. “In your opinion though,” Chloé pursed her lips.

_How exactly do I want to play this?_

“did it have anything to do with our fight about Chat?”

Pollen sighed, “Chloé-”

“She asked me the same thing.” Chloé huffed. Pollen rolled her eyes.

“She did ask you. But really? Why would she delay over the fight?”

“I don't know.” Chloé swiped the pencil around her right eye. “Maybe she was a little mad at me.”

_I certainly was mildly annoyed to angry._

“Maybe she thought it would be a teaching moment or something.” Chloé added on. Pollen crossed her arms and clicked her tongue.

_That's a new sound._

“I did say Hawk Moth thought I was working for him, maybe she also thought that meant akuma immunity or something.”

_Less negative take on it._

“Did you mention Hawk Moth knows your identity?” Pollen tilted her head. Chloé set the eye liner down, shaking her head. “Then I doubt she thought along those lines.” Chloé tossed a few things into her purse. “She was distraught you got hurt, she was,” Pollen sighed. “She explained what she had wanted to achieve, before transforming, and it just didn't go as planned.”

_I'm not sure if it inspires confidence, knowing even Ladybug's plans may go flat, or if it's terrifying._

“Let me guess,” Pollen twirled one of her paws around. “You totally would have delayed transforming if the circumstances were reversed just to what, show the other who's boss? Teach them a lesson?”

“Maybe...” Chloé trailed off, placing a hand on her forehead. “Though, if I knew the violent tendencies, I certainly wouldn't let my own spite get anyone hurt like that.”

“Sometimes, you are brilliant at practically reading the minds of those around you.” Pollen sat on top on Chloé's purse. “And other times you take your own flaws, project them, and then direct them back at yourself.”

_Huh?_

When Chloé just stared at Pollen with her mouth partially opened, Pollen rolled her eyes. “Hypothetically speaking, if you and Adrien's roles had been reversed and he had an argument with Ladybug where he confessed he had been working for Hawk Moth, and then his secret identity was in danger, would you accuse Ladybug of the delay being because she was mad at him? Or trying to teach him a lesson?”

“No.” Chloé rolled her eyes.

“Why?”

“Because Adrien Agreste is a goody-two shoes just like her.”

“If he had been acting like you the whole school year, would you think Ladybug was mad enough at him to delay in saving him?”

“No.” Chloé felt the word come out quickly, reflexively.

“Why?”

“Because.” Chloé crossed her arms, her purse teetering on the bathroom sink. Pollen raised an eyebrow at her. “Because...”

_Dammit._

“Because Ladybug doesn't hold grudges like that.”

_If she did, the whole fake kiss thing would have been a bigger deal. And the hugging incident._

“So why would Ladybug hold a grudge just because it's _you_?”

_Hell, she even agreed to think my idea over after she learned I was the girl she was getting fed up of saving._

“Okay Pollen. I get it.” Chloé lowered her arms, snatching her purse off the counter. She began to walk away.

_More proof Ladybug is just a better hero than I am._

“Chloé,” Pollen landed on Chloé's shoulder. Chloé held out her purse.

“Get in, dad's waiting and we have a busy day.” Pollen sighed before jumping into the purse.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé is in for a surprise!

Chloé's father insisted on sending security with Chloé to the bakery. Things with the press seemed to have calmed slightly, with Chloé having promised her first interview to Alya, and the new public drama happening between Ladybug and Queen Bee.

And by slightly, Chloé could only pick out two wanna be reporters outside the Dupain-Cheng bakery, and one inside, drinking a cup of coffee with what looked like imaginary sips. Business was booming for the small building, and Chloé took advantage of the crowd to lose her security outside.

_The press doesn't pose a threat. And really, if Gabriel has the gall to send another akuma here, you'd just be in the way._

Chloé waved to her appointed bodyguards, sending a text to tell them to either wait outside, or to get some snacks and wait in the lower level.

“Chloé Bourgeois!” Thick round arms wrapped around Chloé from behind, pulling her up into the air. “Welcome back!” It was Tom Dupain-Cheng's booming voice, and meaty arms wrapped around her. The bakery crowd cheered, and phones were out, pictures and video no doubt being recorded.

_Yep. He's a teddy bear._

“Thanks for the, er, warm welcome Mr. Dupain-Cheng.” Chloé twisted one wrist so she could pat his arm. “But if you could direct me to where the book club thing is happening, I should probably join them.”

“Tom,” Sabine Dupain-Cheng walked over, a hand over her mouth, chuckling. “Put her down before either of you gets hurt.” In Sabine's other hand was a large mug, filled with steaming coffee. She held it out to Chloé. “Up the back stairs, through the first door, you can't miss it.” Chloé reached for her purse. Sabine waved a hand. “On the house sweetie.” Chloé tucked her book under her arm, so she could wrap both hands around the mug.

“Thank you Mrs. Dupain-Cheng.” Chloé bowed her head.

“No,” Tom raised an arm, probably to pat her on the back as Chloé had seen him give Marinette, but he didn't when Sabine hummed and nodded to the mug of coffee in Chloé's hands. “Thank you!” He proclaimed loudly, gesturing for Chloé to go on up to their living space.

_No hard feelings? After four years of treating your daughter like crap, one cocky incident with an akuma just, washed it away?_

Chloé headed up the stairs. Each step a memory of her old self insulting Marinette flashing across her mind.

_The bowler hat incident._

_The gum incident._

_Clumsy. Klutz. Butterfingers._

_Ugly. Clashing. Plain._

_Weird. Strange. Crazy._

_Stupid. Idiot. Dumb._

Chloé made it to the top of the stairs, somehow not a drop of coffee spilled from the mug. She took a deep breath, steadying her thoughts, and her nerves. Chloé carefully opened the door, eyes widening as she stepped into the Dupain-Cheng's living room, full to the brim of all of her classmates that year. Except Adrien.

_He already used my getting physically assaulted as a get out of jail free card._

“Chloé!” Sabrina rushed forward first, pulling the full mug of coffee out of her quickly numbing fingers.

_Good. I'd hate to break another mug._

The mug was passed to Kim, who started walking farther into the living room with it. Sabrina wrapped her arms around Chloé and then ushered her into the living room. “Surprise!” Sabrina and her classmates yelled out. A lopsided, hand painted banner hung in the window. It said, simply: Chloé=Hero.

_Did I just step into a parallel universe or something?_

When the silence began to dissipate with her classmates shuffling and sending each other worried glances, she realized no, she hadn't switched universes or anything.

_What does one do when the people she terrorized suddenly call her a hero?_

In Chloé's case, she burst out laughing, followed by a strong stream of tears running down her face.

_I have less emotional control than a toddler._

Stretched thin, playing both sides, lying, bending truth, hurting, saving, fighting, fighting, fighting for so long. For something which only now didn't seem like an unattainable dream. To have her classmates praise her, call her a hero, even without the mask, when she had failed to transform. Well, the irony and the confusion finally caught up to Chloé.

Sabrina had to force Chloé to sit as she tried to catch her breath, to control the sudden bout of hysteria. She pulled herself together quickly. She didn't have time for an emotional breakdown. She had a mission.

_No one will take me seriously if I'm a blubbering mess._

Chloé calmed her breath. She wiped at the tears, realizing some of her eye liner had smudged. She sighed, but decided to worry about that after she convinced her classmates she wasn't having a complete meltdown.

“Surprise indeed.” Chloé looked up at the sign again, then glanced around at the gathered classmates. Awkward tension filled the air. Chloé swallowed. “Sorry I just,” Chloé gestured to the banner, “never saw this coming.” Nervous chuckles. Awkward silence.

Marinette walked over, standing in front of Chloé and Sabrina. She had her hands on her hips, and her shoulders thrown back. “That's the point of a surprise.” Marinette's voice only wavered at the end, making Chloé chuckle.

“Touché.” Chloé smirked. Marinette's posture became more relaxed. “Where's your bathroom? I should freshen up so I don't look like a washed up pop star at my own surprise party.” The tension in the room dissolved.

_Not screaming at everyone, check. Attempting to use humor that doesn't attack anyone in the room, check. Use this to my advantage to defend Chat Noir is a go._

Marinette gave Chloé directions and Chloé stood. “Thanks. I'll be back.” Chloé headed to the bathroom. Her mascara had streaked, and she was reminded of some pop star mug shots, all their makeup streaked, making them look more clown than famous idol. Chloé opened her purse, not sure how much damage control she could do with her limited supply.

Pollen blinked, stifling a giggle. Chloé rolled her eyes, poking around Pollen. She had lipstick, foundation, and luckily she must had swept her eyeliner in too. Pollen grabbed the pencil, smiling at Chloé while mouthing “I told you so.”

Chloé washed the smudges away, and then reapplied the eye liner. Pollen hovered over her shoulder, watching. The little Kwami had a loving, albeit smug, look on her face. Chloé sighed, tossing the mascara back in her purse. Pollen silently followed, giving Chloé a big grin before she shut her purse.

_Just hope you're also right about them listening to me._

Chloé walked out of the bathroom, seeing Sabrina holding her mug of coffee again. “Drink.” Sabrina thrust the mug forward. “I know you need it.” Chloé took the mug from her, taking a few sips. “How are you holding up, after Stalker?” Sabrina looked down, twisting her ankle. “You never answered my text.”

_Crap. I saw it wasn't Adrien and I just ignored it._

“Sorry,” Chloé swallowed. “I didn't mean to ignore you.” Sabrina looked back up.

“Well, as long as you haven't spent the entire time moping.”

_It's been days and you accept an apology just like that._

“Anyway,” Sabrina looped an arm through Chloé's. “The last time you ignored me, was when Adrien almost got taken out of school.” Sabrina cocked an eyebrow at her, before bringing her head close to Chloé's ear. “So if something is happening, don't say anything. I think Adrien told Nino he had a photo shoot today.”

_She knows me so well._

“Relax Sabrina.” Chloé grinned. “Adrien's fine. I shut out the world for the sake of dealing with my own issues.”

_He will be fine anyway. And I did have plenty of my own issues to deal with._

Sabrina and Chloé rounded the corner back to the Dupain-Cheng living room. Most of their classmates were sitting down, plates with treats in hand. Marinette was restocking the snacks at the middle table. “So Marinette,” Chloé smiled, “how long have you been hiding this up your sleeve?” Marinette straightened up, cheeks red. Everyone in the room started laughing. Chloé raised an eyebrow at Marinette.

_So...someone else planned it and used Marinette home as the convenient gathering place since I would be coming here anyway?_

Chloé looked over at Sabrina, the next likely planner of the surprise. Sabrina held up her phone, showing a text from Marinette.

 

**Marinette:** I'm going to throw a surprise party for Chloé. My house, she'll be showing up around 1 for something anyway. Come over at noon.

 

It was time stamped at three am that morning.

_Wasn't Bee there until around that time?_

“Oh, more of a last minute late night epiphany.” Chloé shrugged her shoulders. “All the better to be a surprise.”

“Exactly!” Marinette said with a little more enthusiasm than Chloé was expecting. Chloé, for the interests of getting on with playing angel's advocate, decided she wasn't going to pry into it any further.

“Smile!” Nino walked over, phone held out. Chloé smiled, even posed her hand under her chin and pursed her lips like she was blowing a kiss. Nino laughed, before furiously typing away at his phone.

“Let me guess,” Chloé slid to his side, avoiding looking at his phone. “Adrien needs proof I'm enjoying myself?” Nino nodded.

“Too bad he's stuck at a shoot.” Nino sighed, sticking his phone back in his pocket.

_And the fact he's probably still mad at me. And here I am, enjoying my freedom._

“Well, he already knows I'm fine,” Chloé took a sip of her drink. “I'm surprised his father let him out when he did.”

Nino snorted, before glancing around. “Considering Operation COP-Out was a bust.” Nino whispered. Chloé rolled her eyes.

_At least I don't have to explain that again._

“We'll see about that.” Nino's phone dinged. He rolled his eyes.

“Adrien's still skeptical.” Chloé rolled her eyes.

_Figures. He fears my amplified bitchiness is my new normal. That and he might be feeling a little bit jealous. As well as still mad at me._

“Say I'm on my best B-E-E-H-I-V-E-O-R.” Nino blinked at her, before typing on his phone. “No,” Chloe looked over his shoulder this time. “Don't tell him I said it!”

_He'll know anyway._

“Why not?” Nino raised his eyebrows. Chloé pursed her lips as she tried to think of an answer.

“Are you two still fighting over that stupid bet?” Marinette asked as she held out a tray of strawberry tarts. The room quieted. Then several different people called out different questions.

“What stupid bet?” Alix and Kim called out, the resident king and queen of bets, stupid or not.

“You and Adrien are fighting?” Came from Alya and Nino, past co-conspirators and probably two of the people most frequently stuck hearing Adrien defend the Chloé he thought he knew.

“It seems statistically improbable Adrien would turn against Chloé after the event which has brought the rest of us around into giving her the benefit of the doubt.” Max muttered, pulling out a notebook he carried around and scribbling something into it.

_No doubt he's trying to do the math on it._

“That explains why she wouldn't respond to me.” Sabrina nodded to Juleka and Rose.

_She was trying to get me to meet up with them, sort of a thank you and thank god we survived sort of deal._

A red head popped over the back of a recliner. For a moment, Chloé felt the urge to scream, but it was only Nathaniel.

_Stupid psychological triggers._

“How does Marinette know they were fighting?” Nathaniel's voice was calm.

_Seems he's over his Marinette crush._

The room fell into silence again, except for Marinette's squeak. Chloé sighed.

“In order, starting with Nino.” Chloé pointed to Nino. “Adrien's mad at me and he'll know it's from me anyway.” She proceeded to point to people in turn. “Something like that. A bet about making new friends. We are currently in the 'not speaking to each other' phase of fighting.” Chloé pointed at Max. “Not a question, but he hasn't turned against me, otherwise he wouldn't be asking Nino about me.” Chloé nodded to Sabrina, Juleka, and Rose. “And Nathaniel,” Chloé pondered asking if he would be willing to wear something on his head so that catching him in her peripheral vision wouldn't make her panic, but she needed to be nice. “Marinette happened to be there when Adrien got himself all worked up over something stupid and she called him out on it.”

_Cue the fireworks._

“Marinette!” Alya pounced on her best friend, causing the tray of tarts to crash to the ground.

_Not the tarts!_

“You didn't mention any of this! And I'm your best friend!”

_Worst collateral damage ever..._

Marinette looked over at Chloé, a glare turning to a pleading look, and then back to a glare. “Sorry Alya, I kinda thought it was sorta private?” Chloé shrugged.

“I don't have a private life Marinette, haven't you heard?” The glare softened to pity before Alya turned Marinette around and dragged her a little ways away to talk in more detail. As it were with teenagers, Chloé observed for a few moments, them speaking in hushed tones to each other about what had just happened and any possible scenario which could be implied from it.

_Now if I could only transition into the whole hero drama..._

Nino's phone went off again, and he laughed at it. He held it out to Chloé.

 

**Nino:** She's on her best beehiveor.

**Adrien:** She beetter bee. Honeyed words catch friends and foes alike better than words with sting. If she doesn't I may just have to pounce on her and destroy any foul intentions. (And bee sure to Teller this message.) ;)

 

_Not sure where the bird language comes into play in this pun, but I get the message._

Chloé pat Nino's shoulder. “Tell him I won't be flying the coop anytime soon.”

_But he probably should._

Chloé made to leave, to grab some treats which hadn't fallen to the floor due to Alya's exuberance, but Nino grabbed her arm. “Am I in the middle of a pun fight?” Nino waved his phone in front of Chloé's face.

“No, you're in the middle of an a-paw-logy.” Chloé giggled. “You want to be part of a pun fight, tell him puns are a terrible form of humor and should be relegated to desperate attempts at open mic nights, and definitely not suitable for flirting.”

_We had to agree to disagree on that. We were tired of the back and forth of the same arguments for each side._

“The way you suggest that means it is a horrible idea and best left ignored.” Nino glanced at his phone. “So, you aren't fighting anymore?”

_Maybe. If so, not for long._

“Kind of.” Chloé shrugged. “But the real mushy stuff won't be going through a third party.” Nino let go of Chloé's arm.

“Okay, I'm officially done trying to figure out how you two managed to stay friends.”

_It doesn't always make sense to us either._

“That's okay, it doesn't have to make sense.”

_It just has to work._

Nino rolled his eyes at her, before moving towards Alya and Marinette. Marinette was red as a strawberry and stammering out bits and pieces.

_She must have gotten to the part where I sent her off to get a ride with Adrien home._

Alya shrieked and grabbed Nino. Yelling at him about this new development in the relationship between Adrien and Marinette.

_Those three will be there for Adrien no matter what happens with his father._

Chloé bit into a tart, nodding as Sabrina, Rose, and Juleka walked over. Rose immediately wrapped her arms around Chloé. She gently returned the hug.

“Thank you!” Rose pulled back. “For the warning, for getting me out, for defying Stalker and refusing to tell him where I went.” Rose looked up with shiny eyes. Chloé swallowed her tart, managing to smile.

“No prob-” Chloé cleared her threat. “I mean, you're welcome.”

_It only happened as part of a bigger problem, and then it created its own set of problems I am stuck dealing with._

Juleka clapped Chloé's shoulder. “Didn't think you would take 'playing hero' so seriously.” Juleka smiled, before she glanced away, letting her hair hide her eyes. Chloé chuckled.

_Should I segway to the heroes now?_

“Well somebody had to.” Chloé took another sip of her coffee, gauging the room. “Considering the usual heroes were MIA.” Chloe didn't say this loud, but the statement still managed to draw the attention of her classmates.

“Speaking of heroes,” Alix pointed to Alya, “did you guys see Alya's interviews yesterday?” There were talks about the fight between Ladybug and Queen Bee, and then picking apart the interviews and what they thought about them. Most people, as Chloé suspected, were on Ladybug's side, but they also agreed that it was weird for Chat Noir not to show up. And technically, with magic, anything was possible.

Did people want to think even one of their heroes could have the urge to lash out, even just for a moment, enough to make a deal with Hawk Moth and threaten the lives of people they knew? No. But Hawk Moth's latest akuma put a scent of fear in the air and with no proof to the contrary, they latched onto the what if.

Chloé stood, sipping her coffee. She watched her classmates debate, argue about Queen Bee's statement. They discussed Hawk Moth's own allure, the fact none of them had really realized what they were doing, they had almost no memories of being akumatized themselves, and really, if that were to happen and that was true, maybe they would never see Chat again.

_Okay. That's not the avenue of thought I want them on._

Chloé set her empty mug down, rolling her eyes. “Please,” she wiped her hands on her pants and looked out at her classmates. “Chat Noir, akumatized? As if.” The rest of the debates died down, and all eyes were on Chloé.

“Then what do you think Chloé?” Alya asked when Chloe let the silence, the curiosity grow.

“The most likely scenario is exactly what you told Queen Bee. The fight was over before he could arrive.”

“Then why hasn't Chat Noir said anything in his defense?” Sabrina pointed to Alya. “He could find Alya just as easily as the other two.” Uneasy glances between her classmates. Chloé pursed her lips at Sabrina.

_This might be a little harder than I thought._

“He's got a life beyond the mask, maybe something in his personal life came up.” Chloé tossed her hair. Things didn't seem to change much. “You can't seriously be thinking of taking Queen Bee's word over Ladybug's?”

The answers from them, boiled down to the fact, neither of the heroines had proof of anything.

_Drastic measures._

“Queen Bee, more like Drama Queen.” Chloé scoffed.

_At our age we are told to watch out for drama queens. To be weary of them._

Dead silence.

_I can work with this._

Chloé put her hands on her hips and held her chin up high. “I'm Queen Bee,” Chloé used a higher voice, “look at me I can fly!” Chloé held out her hands and waved them around. Somebody snorted.

“And oh, the press,” Chloé fluffed her ponytail, “make sure to get my good side. One day hugging Chat,” Chloé wrapped her arms around herself, “and another day kissing Ladybug.” Chloé giggled as she blew a kiss. “Look at me, the center of all the drama.” A few people giggled. “What?” Chloé narrowed her eyes, not looking at anybody in particular. “Ladybug and that little Bourgeois girl are getting more attention just because I wasn't there.” She put her hands on her hips again. “We'll see about that. I'll become the most famous bug around!” Chloé threw a hand in the air. “What do tabloids love the most...celebrity drama! A little argument here, a wild accusation there, and a fight, and voila, sweeps the regular girl and the akuma story under the rug!” Chloé heard a lot of laughter, and she bowed.

Chloé looked up eyes catching Marinette's gaze. And she was not laughing. Chloé blinked as she studied Marinette. Blue eyes wide, one hand covering her mouth. The other hand was at her side, clenched into a fist.

_Right... You know Queen Bee too._

“Don't look so shocked over there Marinette,” Chloé spoke normally, tossing her hair again. “Queen Bee making drama out of nothing is at least as likely as Chat having anything to do with Stalker.”

_Actually, it's kinda true._

“You, Bee, they.” Marinette groaned. “They have risked their lives to protect Paris and you decide to make fun of them!”

_Just me..._

Marinette gestured to the room. “Ladybug and Chat Noir have saved almost everyone in this room at least once, and Queen Bee has done the same for Miss Lester, Sabrina, and Tim.”

_Timmy the Time Keeper._

“Why should we doubt them at all? They've never given us any reason to doubt their intentions, their morals.” Marinette eyed everyone one by one. “Maybe they aren't perfect, but since we all complain about how hard our lives are, imagine adding in the responsibility of saving Paris, saving strangers and the people you care about without being able to share that burden with anyone but your fellow heroes, and even then not completely. Whatever it was keeping Chat Noir and Queen Bee from the scene of Stalker it doesn't matter, because in the long run, things worked out.”

_Now that's an angel advocate speech._

Chloé resisted the urge to applaud, instead, letting everyone digest what Marinette had said in silence. Eventually, Alya wrapped an arm around Marinette. “Who thinks Marinette should talk some sense into our fighting heroes?” As the majority of the room shouted their affirmatives, Marinette held her arms out, stumbling excuses and explanations as to why she shouldn't interfere with the heroes.

“They'll work it out.” Chloé waved a hand, grabbing a macaroon from the table. “They know they're on the same side.” Chloé smirked, not quite being able to resist (and knowing her classmate's wouldn't be surprised) “If Queen Bee is milking the drama, the press' next favorite story is celebrity reunion stories.”

_And boy will that be a fun one._

The statement got a few more chuckles, but Chloé was fairly sure the laughter was more for the fact she had to say one last thing, rather than what she said. Alya rolled her eyes at Chloé. “For a second there, I thought you were going to insist we not discuss the masked heroes, because this party was supposed to be about _you_.” Alya said. Chloé looked up at the hand painted banner. She smiled.

_This wouldn't have happened without them._

“Oh right. That's my name on that banner.” She put the back of her hand on her forehead dramatically. “The heat must be getting to me. I need to sit.” Sabrina pushed Chloé onto the couch. Chloé stuck out her tongue at Sabrina. Sabrina laughed.

“Nah,” Max held up a glass of water. “We should have expected Chloé wouldn't miss an opportunity to make fun of someone.”

“And you never miss a moment to nerd out.” Chloé spoke lightly, rolling her eyes.

“It is one of my best qualities.” Max said.

Chloé was reaching for another tart, when Alya tossed herself next to Chloé on the couch. “Can I quote the drama queen joke on the Ladyblog?”

_What?_

“Why?” Chloé grabbed two tarts, holding one out toward Alya.

“It was pretty funny.” Alya glanced at the tart, and Chloé's face, before she accepted the tart. “And,” Alya leaned in, whispering, “I feel like a little focus on Queen Bee might take some of the heat off Chat.” Alya cleared her throat. “Unless you want me to post some of that other interview instead. That will also do the trick.”

_Not quite a threat, but it gets the point across. You just want anything to take some heat off Chat, even if it's pointing out Hawk Moth's 'not-an-evil-monster' side._

“Go ahead and post the joke,” Chloé tossed her hair. “Although I think you should post Marinette's speech instead, that will calm the waters.”

_And not be too big of a consequence, since it won't show the heroes making up or plotting their revenge._

“Marinette already told me no.” Alya pursed her lips. “Though I promised to leave her name out and everything.”

_Why?_

“Too bad.” Chloé bit into her tart. Alya did the same. She also typed away on her phone, and eventually she held out her phone. Chloé barely glanced at the draft entry before nodding.

“Cool,” Alya hit the post button and then slipped her phone into her jean shorts. Alya pursed her lips, eyeing Nino joking around with some of the boys from class. “Is fighting with Adrien part of your master plan to get him out?”

“You're joking, right?” Chloé raised an eyebrow at her.

“No.” Alya pressed her glasses farther up her nose. “How am I supposed to know what you're doing? Your last plan was convoluted enough to drag three other people out of their comfort zones. Maybe you fighting with him, is your way of dragging him out of his comfort zone?”

_His mansion isn't exactly comforting at this stage. But nice try._

“Nice thought, but no. If I'm going to push Adrien out of his comfort zone, there are plenty of ways to do it which would be more efficient than a disagreement.”

_Adrien, meet Hawk Moth. Gabriel Agreste, meet Chat Noir. Efficient, crude, and ugly as all hell._

“Then what are you planning?”

“Something more subtle than picking stupid fights hoping it will get Adrien to fight for his own freedom.”

_Well...if you count subtle as taking Hawk Moth's Miraculous away._

“Maybe subtle is the last thing he needs.” Alya crossed her arms.

_Subtly showing him he and his father can come to a compromise is better than making the two of them come to terms they have been fighting each other behind masks for nearly a year now._

“I mean, what is he even doing during Nino's dinner that is so important he can't miss it to say goodbye to his friend who will be gone for months?”

“For the first half he's got Chinese lessons, and during the second half he is supposed to be practicing his piano.”

_Though it seems some of the time, once the sun goes down, he's been sneaking out to visit our current hostess._

“How do you know?” Alya tilted her head.

“Because I was with him last year during his summer schedule, and honestly, besides a few subjects being switched out, and the types of photo shoots, it's all about the same.”

_And the time Gabriel let Adrien visit me after Stalker; he never canceled any of the tutoring sessions last year._

Alya pursed her lips. She opened her mouth a few times, but shook her head until she asked, “And he can't skip it one time?”

“You and I think like that. But to Gabriel...” Chloé trailed off.

_Every deviation, every silent rebellion, is the moment he thinks Adrien will disappear just like Emile._

Alya tapped her fingers against her arms, staring at Chloé. “To him,” She tried to continue, but she wasn't sure how to explain it without saying anything she shouldn't or turning him into more of a monster than people thought he was.

_Correction: monster is how they'd describe him if they knew he was Hawk Moth._

“To him anything less than perfection is failure.” Chloé finished with Adrien's thoughts on the matter. He was ignorant on his father's unfounded fears of him leaving.

“That man needs a reality check.” Alya grumbled, more anger laced into the words now than in previous discussions of Mr. Agreste keeping Adrien on a tight leash.

_I get with time people can harbor a grudge, but what exactly makes you fan the flames of anger?_

“People willing to give the rich, famous, and powerful a reality check are few and far between.” Chloé mumbled, thinking she had read it somewhere, possibly in relation to the press' accusations of her.

_Is all that anger just on behalf of Nino and Marinette?_

“What's the likelihood Adrien will be able to go to Nino's dinner?” Alya huffed.

“With permission? Or without?”

_I can always break him out as Bee once we take back Gabriel's Miraculous. He won't be able to stop me then._

“Is a prison break your next big plan?” Alya smirked. Chloé gave a half smile in return.

“It's not my plan A.”

_Probably like, plan M or something._

Alya chuckled. “Does your plan A have anything to do with the bet Marinette said got Adrien upset with you?”

_If that boy actually has a serious conversation with his father and gets permission to go to Nino's before we get his Miraculous, then I'll know I'm in an alternate universe._

“Actually, that's plan C.” Chloé shrugged her shoulders. Alya rolled her eyes.

“Well, do any of these plans of yours need some outside help?”

_Didn't peg her to be so...enthusiastically rebellious._

“I already told you I'd let you know if I need any help.” Chloé glanced around the room.

The other teens had clumped into small groups, but they weren't the usual groups Chloe had seen them make in the classroom. Juleka had Nino's headphones on, and when her head started bobbing, Nino grinned. Alix and Nathanial were bent over his sketchbook. Alix was waving her hands around and pointing to various colored pencils spread out in front of him. Ivan and Max were dividing a tray of macaroons between them, discussing the treats. Sabrina and Kim were at the window, pointing out various places, best to relax, best to soak up sun and others. Rose and Mylène were giggling over their phones. And Marinette was walking through the whole room, dropping off extra treats, or words, with a smile to everyone.

_Just like always._

“Well, if you do get around to the breakout plan, I want in.” Alya grinned.

“Breakout plan?” Marinette set down a fresh tray of croissants, looking at the the pair.

“Breaking Adrien out.” Alya grinned with a chuckle.

“Oh.” Marinette blinked, then she bit her lip. “Wait, like kidnap him?” Chloé and Alya burst out laughing.

_That's one way to put it._

“Sneaking him out.” Chloé spoke in a light hearted tone. “Temporarily. And I'm joking.”

_Mostly. Depending on how tomorrow goes, he might want to break himself out._

“Haha,” Marinette's laugh was a little forced, but she smiled and sat down next to Alya. “You have a plan for those cameras?”

“Easy,” Chloé smirked, “catch him outside the mansion.”

“Gorilla?” Alya raised an eyebrow.

“He doesn't follow Adrien to the bathroom.” Alya smacked her knees and chuckled. Marinette began to turn pink.

“Are you sure you aren't being serious?” Alya nudged Chloé. “Seems like you've thought this through.” Alya raised her eyebrows.

“Yeah,” Chloé put a fist under her chin. “We came up with a code word a while back. If Adrien needed a day out.” The other two girls were quiet. “After we pulled off sneaking him out once, though, we had help from his mom.” Chloé sighed.

“What!” Alya and Marinette both screamed. Chloé flinched, rubbing her ear.

“We also got found out by the end of the day, so not all that successful.” Chloé shrugged. Alya and Marinette looked at each other, before turning back to Chloé.

_You want the details?_

“We were like nine. His mother ran interference, we used some black hair spray dye, and we went to a carnival.”

_His eyes got about as big as the cotton candy we bought._

“I also learned Adrien is never to be trusted to come up with an alias.”

_There was a lot of bribery involved to keep the kids we hung out with from spilling to the media the names Adrien gave them._

“What about Adrien and an alias?” Nino walked over, and Chloé moved a little to allow Nino a seat next to his girlfriend.

“Never let him come up with his own.” Chloé chuckled.

“How bad could it be?” Nino and the other girls tilted their heads.

_Poppy and Peter Poopington. Or, as our 'friends' would say, PP._

“I'd tell you now,” Chloé smirked. “but then I'd miss out on him begging and pleading me not to say anything. And his embarrassment over it.”

“You can't just, drop bombs like having snuck Adrien out of the house once and then leave us hanging.” Alya reached behind Nino to gently prod Chloé's shoulder.

Sabrina walked over, grinning. “Are you talking about the carnival incident?” Chloé stuck her tongue out. “You aren't supposed to talk about the carnival incident.” Sabrina started chuckling.

“If it wasn't for the rain washing away the hair dye, we would have gotten away with it.”

“But then we wouldn't have become real friends.” Sabrina giggled.

_It probably helped one of the people Adrien introduced us to happened to be the daughter of a policeman._

“So, you know the alias then?” Alya leaned forward. Sabrina nodded, but then held up her hands.

“I have been sworn under oath not to speak the names which were used that day without permission.”

“Okay,” Nino nodded, “if Sabrina is sworn to secrecy, then it had to be bad.” Sabrina continued to giggle.

“Absolutely terrible. I figured he was lying anyway, or joking, but when the blond hair came through in the rain, I was astounded.”

“Okay,” Chloé waved a hand, “let's leave memory lane.” Chloé sighed.

_Adrien probably would love to tell the details, well, except the names._

“Isn't it about time for the cake Marinette?” Sabrina looked over.

_Cake too? With all these treats?_

“Yeah!” Marinette jumped off the couch. “Be right back!” The girl rushed out of the room. Alya stood as well.

“Better help or your cake will end up on the floor.”

_That's certainly likely._

Sabrina handed Chloé her coffee again. Chloé took a few sips. Nino checked his phone. And then he nudged Chloé's elbow.

 

**Adrien:** Okay, I promise to regale you all with the carnival incident. If you all get your jaws wired shut so I don't have to talk over your raucous laughter. ;)

 

“It's good to know he can joke about it, guess it's not _that_ bad.” Nino shoved his phone back in his pocket.

“More embarrassing than bad.” Chloé chuckled. “But if he's willing to tell you guys, he's confident you won't be spouting it to the tabloids.”

_Considering it was his father going out of the way to keep the alias quiet._

“So...why haven't you snuck Adrien out again?” Nino asked quietly.

“He's never asked.” Chloé shrugged.

_Hasn't needed my help with that, being Chat Noir and all._

“Also, I know you know about my party,” Nino sighed, “And I hadn't invited you, but, consider yourself invited.”

“Stag or with Adrien?”

“Like as his date?” Chloé pushed Nino's shoulder. Before she could explain, again, how her relationship with Adrien wasn't like that, Nino pushed her shoulder back. “Kidding. I'd prefer if Adrien came, but you're still invited either way.”

_Guess my reputation really is changing._

“Thanks.” Chloé mumbled, still a little shocked.

Alya and Marinette came in with a cake. It was a half sheet, iced with sky blue frosting. Yellow daisies were piped along the edges, and in black, the words “Thank you!” were written in careful cursive script. The two set the cake down on the coffee table in front of Chloé. Someone made a comment about a candle.

“It's not a birthday cake.” Chloé rolled her eyes.

_Besides, wishes seem to just be making my life more complicated than it should be._

Marinette held the cake cutter. “What piece do you want Chloé?” Chloé pointed to the corner closest to her, a large white daisy piped on the top with some of the petals hanging down the sides. Alya handed Marinette a plate, and then Marinette cut Chloé her slice. The inside was a marble cake, with a hint of honey mixed with the cake. Chloé ate her cake quietly while Marinette and Alya handed out cake to the rest of the teens. Everyone complimented the cake. There was more happy chitchat going around.

The talk drifted away from heroes, away from Adrien. Chloé's phone buzzed, and Chloé excused herself to go and look at it. When she hesitated Pollen pushed the phone into her hand. Chloé smiled, seeing Adrien's name.

 

**Adrikins:** I'm sorry about the argument about HM.

**Adrikins:** What you said...isn't wrong.

**Chloé:** I didn't mean to upset you.

 

_I just...wanted to make you think, and maybe, if you ever found out the truth, it wouldn't be quite as upsetting._

 

 

**Adrikins:** Not upset...just confused. … Maybe a little upset.

**Chloé:** I'm sorry I hung up on you.

**Adrikins:** Sometimes, silence is needed. I could tell you were getting frustrated with me.

**Chloé:** You've gotten good at sneakily texting during your lessons. :P

**Adrikins:** Learned from the best! XD

**Adrikins:** You know...maybe we should plan a carnival.

 

There it was. The code word, to repeat the fun day they had when they were nine.

 

**Chloé:** Maybe for Nino's going away party.

**Adrikins:** But...we need a new plan.

**Chloé:** Trust me. It'll bee fine.

 

_To anyone else, it is a simple spelling error. To Adrien, it is both a plan, and a pun._

 

 

**Adrikins:** Thanks Chlo. :)  <3

**Chloé:** <3

 

_Well, guess Adrien will be at Nino's party. Dragging him out as Bee or him sneaking out as Chat if the coast is clear will be determined._

 

**Annoying Guard #1:** Didn't your meeting end ten minutes ago?

 

Chloé rolled her eyes.

 

**Chloé:** I'm still alive so don't be freaking out.

**Annoying Guard #1:** You being alive wasn't the worry. Are you still upstairs in the Dupain-Cheng residence?

 

_You have all the ground doors covered. Only way I'm sneaking out is through a window._

 

**Chloé:** Yes.

**Annoying Guard #1:** I have heard from your father's assistant. Your packages have arrived. They will be in your room.

**Chloé:** Any other reason you are annoying me?

**Annoying Guard #1:** Your father is expecting you home soon.

 

_Surprise parties weren't taken into account for my schedule._

 

**Chloé:** Be down in a few.

 

Chloé walked back into the living room. She picked up her book, waving. “Thanks guys!” She smiled. “This was fun, but I kinda gotta to go.” Chloé rolled her eyes. “I'm expected home, and my security is getting impatient.” She huffed. “And I have some other things to do.”

_Gotta prep for a hero dry run._

Chloé got lots of hugs, air kisses, thanks, congratulations, and a few teasing marks about fleeing early. Marinette caught her at the door to the stairs, holding two clear tupperware containers. Chloé could see the slices of cake slightly mushed inside.

_Probably in a rush._

“If you want,” Marinette cleared her throat, “Some leftovers.”

“Thanks.” Chloé took the container. “I really appreciate it. All the trouble-”

“It wasn't any trouble!” Marinette waved her arms in between them.

“Not just the party.” Chloé looked down. “I meant all the trouble before, all the nasty comments and stuff. I'm sorry.

“Oh.” Marinette blinked. Her hands stilled. “Thanks. Though you've done a pretty good job showing you're sorry.” Marinette smiled. It was Chloé's turn to blink, and then she fought off the urge to roll her eyes.

“Guess so. See you later Marinette.”

“Bye.” Marinette waved as Chloé turned. Her security met her in the bakery eating area. She thanked Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. They also thanked her again.

_It looks like I'll have a chance at normalcy after dealing with Hawk Moth._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. This chapter is a little longer than my usual range for this fic, becasue there really wasn't a good breaking off spot since it kinda is just one, really long scene. Some important things happen here, and I tried to include a little of everyone, but a few only sorta had a cameo. 
> 
> Anyway, 'book discussion' over. Tech testing, confrontation, and some tying up loose ends and Chloé's saga here will be done. Still not exactly sure how many chapters since I haven't completed writing them, but we are getting there.
> 
> Thanks so much again for all the readers, kudos, and comments. Love you all! <3


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé prepares for the tech testing. 
> 
> The heroines discuss the best way to test everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Edits (4/26/2018):** A couple of typos, comma and colon errors. Thanks Crisis21!

Chloé stored the cake and went to her packages. Pollen sat on her shoulder. She opened the little box first, finding the SD cards. The next biggest box had the nanny cams. And the final box, the largest, but still only about the size of a phone box, had the portable WiFi hotspot.

Chloé grabbed her old phone, which had been set back to factory default, and cleared of all old photos, contacts, and messages. She didn't need a sim card for this one, so she worked on following the instructions to set up the nanny cam app and portable WiFi hotspot.

Chloé set up the cameras and had Pollen watch the app, making sure she had set them up correctly. That working, Chloé pulled out her cash, packing it with everything else she would need to meet up with the other heroes. She even tossed in one of the containers of cake and a plastic fork in case she needed a snack like Pollen.

Chloé stood in her closet for a while. She needed a good outfit. To almost completely obscure her identity, since she would be paying cash for the last few items she needed. Digging through Halloween costumes, she picked out glasses which would hide her eyes, but not look too expensive. She grabbed a slightly stretched purple t-shirt and faded at the knees black Capris. She set the clothes on her bed. But her hair was possibly going to be an issue. She didn't want to use a baseball cap, since there were rumors she had been using them. Chloé dug out something else she had. She had a Ladybug wig, though she usually didn't wear it since it was uncomfortable.

Chloé set the wig on one of the bed posts. She untied the red ribbons and Pollen helped her tease the wig hair into a short bob.

Chloé heard a knock on the door, and she called out for the person to wait. She tossed the clothes and wig into the bathroom. Chloé opened the door to find her father.

“Everything go well at the Dupain-Cheng's?” Chloé grinned.

“Sorry there was a delay; Marinette threw a surprise party for me.”

_For once, I can tell you the actual truth._

André Bourgeois smiled, clapping Chloé on the shoulder. “Oh,” Chloé pat his arm before grabbing the container of cake she had left out. “You want some cake?”

_I can spare a few minutes before shopping. I do have some time to kill before meeting Rena and Ladybug._

“Is no ever the answer to that question?” André walked in and sat on Chloé's couch. Chloé left him with the container, finding some more plastic silverware she kept in case room service forgot to send any up. She found her father staring down at the open container of cake. Marinette had packed the middle of the cake, the part with the words of thanks. Chloé held a fork out to her father. André looked up. “Here's proof, not in the pudding, but on the cake.” André took the fork, digging in.

“Proof of what?” André's eyes sparkled as he held the container out to Chloé. He chewed his piece slowly as Chloé took another bite.

“Proof of how far you've come.”

_How much I've climbed out of the stupid hole I got myself in._

Chloé took another bite. So did her father. She felt her face feel a little warm. “So, what's the new tech for?” Chloé swallowed the lump of cake.

_Should have known that's why you carved a few minutes out of your busy schedule._

“MMA.” Chloé had done her research on Theodore Randolph and MMA in general. Apparently recordings of self were used for training purposes. “So I can check and see if my form is right.”

“And the portable WiFi?”

“Public WiFi is super slow, and insecure.” Chloé waved a hand. “The last thing I need is some leech hacking into any of my accounts while I'm doing something on the go.” André rubbed his chin.

_Can't fault me for wanting to be more secure while still doing my business on the go._

“Fair enough, but monthly payments will be taken out of your allotted budget.”

_That was...easier than I thought._

“Deal.”

“Your dress is due to arrive tomorrow.” Chloé tilted her head.

“I thought I opted for the regular shipping...”

“You did,” André shrugged, “But I got an email from Gabriel today, saying he'll make sure it arrives at the hotel tomorrow. No extra fees necessary.”

_Did I seriously...yeah I must have ordered from "Gabriel" , it's my default fashion bookmark. Also, moonlighting as a super villain aside...he's a great designer._

“Did he say why?”

_Another olive branch? But we aren't even working together anymore. An apology? I thought allowing Adrien to visit was the apology..._

“Knowing him, he knows you've had an increased press coverage, and sees it as a marketing opportunity. And he wants to catch it before the press moves on to something else.”

_Always about the business._

“Or, it's his way of saying he is okay with the friendship between you and Adrien.”

_Considering it was his deal that almost destroyed it? Yeah, I'm thinking it's about the exposure._

“Whatever,” Chloé tossed her hair as she scooped up the last bit of frosting stuck to the side of the Tupperware. “I get a new dress, and way sooner than I expected.”

_Perfect timing for Nino's going away party._

André stood, taking Chloé's fork from her. “Just do me a favor honey,” Chloe looked up. “Don't mention you know Gabriel sent the dress early,” Andre winked, “he said not to tell you.” Chloé blinked.

_A surprise? Shouldn't he be surprising Adrien?_

“Okay.” Chloé nodded.

“I'll have the kitchen staff wash this and return it to your suite. You'll return it to Marinette.” Chloé nodded. André paused at the door. “Oh, and I have a dinner meeting with some other officials, akuma related and some other things, so I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow.”

“See you then.” Chloé waved as her father walked out the door. Chloé felt Pollen nuzzle her neck. “Either my father pulled strings to get the dress early, or Gabriel is scheming, or maybe the two of them together are scheming.”

_The mayor being pulled along by Hawk Moth's strings would not be a good thing for Paris._

“Good thing we are getting the broach back tomorrow.” Pollen said. Chloé brushed her fingers along Pollen's belly. “And now you have the whole evening free to test out the tech with the others!” Pollen chirped. Chloé stood.

“Yep, but first I have to get the rest of the stuff.” Chloé changed into her disguise. She held the wig in her hands. “When I transform, will my hair be my color, or the wig's color?”

“Yours.” Pollen giggled as she flew around Chloé's head. “Unless you don't want it to be?”

_Little late to attempt to hide my identity by changing Bee's hair._

“Why didn't you mention that earlier?” Pollen clicked her tongue.

“Because it takes more magic, and while just changing the hair color isn't a lot, during an especially taxing battle it could strain the length of the transformation. And there are other safeguards to protect your identity.”

_I just happened to break all of them._

Chloé pulled her hair into a tight bun at the base of her neck. She adjusted the hair comb and then pinned the wig securely on. Pollen smoothed stray hairs back into place. Chloé tossed her sunglasses into her trusty bag. Wig and nondescript clothes on, Chloé grinned at the mirror. Pollen chuckled as she sat on Chloé's head.

Chloé walked to her balcony door. “Stinger out.” Chloé threw open the door mid transformation. Chloé had discovered, at an early age, throwing the door open with just the right amount of force would cause the sliding door to bounce off the back end and shut on its own.

Queen Bee jumped through the door and shot straight up quickly. She spared a glance over her shoulder to see she still had the knack for opening the door just right for it to shut itself.

_At least I learned something useful from those childish tantrums._

Before clearing the roof, Queen Bee leveled out her trajectory, zipping around the corner and heading off to one of her favorite places to transform back to Chloé.

_Things you need to know as a hero: every convenient alley for transformations and losing people._

#

Chloé crouched behind a dumpster while Pollen hid in her bag. Chloé took out the glasses, and shoved the cash into her pocket before she slipped the bag onto her shoulders. She smoothed the wig down as she exited the alley and walked into a small electronics store nearby.

They easiest things to buy were the pay by the minute cards, she snagged two, for a thousand minutes each. Chloé browsed the offerings for pay by the minute phones. She ignored the high end smart phones, and looked at older models.

“May I be of any assistance miss?” Chloé turned her head to find a sales associate. He was smiling and seemed a little timid. She smiled back.

_Let's see._

“Hi!” Chloé bounced on her toes a little, dropping any of her usual personality and opting for one of the more, traditional bubbly air head blond. Even if she had a black wig. “Yes, I was hoping to find two of the pay by the minute phones, that have Bluetooth. But nothing as fancy as a smart phone,” Chloé waved her hands, “I can't afford two of those.”

The associate started pointing out various phones. Chloé asked about reliability, and Bluetooth speeds. The associate rattled off facts and held out two options. Chloé tilted her head, pursing her lips. “Can either of these models be set to record audio, use Bluetooth, and make a phone call at the same time?” Chloé looked up at the sales associate, fluttering her eyelashes and doing her best to look completely innocent.

“Well...” the guy shifted on his feet. “Technically yes, but the recording quality will be pretty bad on these older models in comparison to smart phones. And there is the possibility the recording function will interfere with the Bluetooth depending on what you are using it for.” Chloé pouted.

“Oh,” she glanced at his name tag, “Hugo, is there anything else I can use? Besides smart phones.” Chloé rested her hand for a moment on the man's arm.

“Actually...” Hugo nodded. “Yes, over here...” Hugo started walking. Chloé followed. “We have recorders.” He pointed to a shelf of various sized audio recorders. “You can use one of these to record either end of the call, or use one at each end to record both.”

_Rena's comments aren't really needed for blackmailing purposes..._

“One will be perfect!” Chloé asked a few questions about memory and battery life, and picked out one about the size of the phones she chose. An extra battery, another SD card for the recorder and Chloé was setting the stuff down at the register. “Thanks so much Hugo!” Chloé flashed a grin at him as she scooped up her bag and held out her hand for change.

“You're welcome. Come again anytime!” Hugo smiled back, his fingers lingering on Chloé's palm for a moment before he pulled back.

_Sweet and flirty paid off._

Chloé took her purchases back to the alley she had come from. Pollen hovered above the drawstring bag while Chloé arranged everything inside.

“So you are going to record whatever happens with Gabriel tomorrow?”

“Just in case.” Chloé muttered as she pulled the bag shut.

“Are you going to make your teammates aware of this decision?” Chloé sighed.

“I suppose they have every right to know I am going to be recording the confrontation. For evidence.”

_Being upfront about it will make them less likely to conclude I will use the recordings for anything but evidence. I doubt Ladybug will approve of the possible use of blackmail._

Pollen smiled before she sucked some honey out of her little squeeze bottle. Chloé glanced around the dumpster while Pollen finished her snack. Pollen threw in her bottle and nodded to Chloé.

“Stinger out!”

#

Bee was the first one at their rendezvous point. She laid out the supplies on the desk and hung her bag on the lopsided chair.

With nothing else to do, Bee followed the instructions on adding the minutes to the phones. And she also made sure the phones had each other listed as contacts. The models weren't smart, or even flip phones. Each one was slightly larger than a deck of cards, the buttons taking up three-fourths of the front side of the phone, with a small screen display.

Bee was looking at the manual describing how the Bluetooth worked when Ladybug arrived. Bee glanced up from the page, nodded, and looked back down.

“Do we really need all this?” Ladybug pressed her palms onto the top of the desk and leaned over the items. Bee just nodded, reaching for one of the burner phones and turning on the Bluetooth. She then grabbed one of the earpieces, and, after fighting the urge to hold her breath during the waiting part, she soon had the devices paired. Bee repeated the process while Ladybug watched in silence.

“Bee, are you-” Ladybug snapped her mouth shut when Rena Rouge skipped into the room.

“Ready for testing!” She punched a fist in the air, smiling at Ladybug and Bee.

“Yeah.” Bee folded up the instructions and tossed them back onto the desk. “Let's make sure everyone is on the right page.”

Bee took a few minutes to explain what each item was going to be used for in their plan. She started with the items which had already been agreed upon, explaining she thought it would be better to have visuals and audio running on separate channels, so they wouldn't interfere and in case one broke down in the middle of the confrontation.

Then Bee's hand hovered over the recorder, and she picked it up. “I'm going to record what happens inside the mansion,” Bee looked at Rena first, and then looked at Ladybug. “The video will be saved to the SD card in the camera, but having the audio too will only be stronger evidence, if we end up needing any.”

“What do you mean if?” Rena tilted her head. Bee blinked.

_Am I the only one not sure what we are going to do about Gabriel after we take away his powers?_

“Isn't it part of our job to make sure he gets punished for his crimes?” Rena asked. Her fox ears drooped and her tail twitched.

_There's a waver there..._

“We'll figure out exactly what we want to do once we make sure he isn't a danger to Paris any longer.” Ladybug said, pushing away from the desk. “The most important thing is stopping him before he does irrevocable damage.”

_To Paris. To Adrien. To himself._

Bee and Rena nodded. Ladybug picked up the nanny cam box. “One for each of our suits?” Ladybug opened the box.

“No.” Bee pointed to one of the tiny cameras. “I was thinking, since the illusion Adrien has to start somewhere, we'll put one camera in the mansion's foyer. Rena can then guide the illusion to Gabriel's office door, which I'll fling open dramatically when I receive the cue. This way, the illusion will be precisely placed, and won't accidentally go through any furniture in the foyer.”

“How and when are you going to place a camera in the foyer?” Rena walked over, picking up one of the cameras between thumb and forefinger.

“It came with double sided tape which will hold it.” Bee shrugged. “And I can do it tonight.”

_Checking on Adrien in person isn't the worst idea I've had._

“How are you going to get into the mansion before your confrontation with Ladybug without tipping Gabriel off? His security is top of the line.” Rena crossed her arms.

“Everything has its flaws.”

_Assuming he'll let me in. If nothing else, I can threaten to tell the police right then and there if he won't let me through the gate._

“What are you, some kind of hacker? Thief?” Rena walked closer, her face inches away from Bee's.

“A girl with connections.” Bee took a step back, hands halfway up to her chest before she lowered them again. “I can get in, though I do need the assistant distracted for a moment.”

_That woman has never once taken her eyes off me when she escorts me._

“What do you need us to do?” Ladybug put a hand on Rena's shoulder, and set her determined gaze on Bee. Bee held up the burner phone in her hand.

“All you need to do, is give her a call.” Bee smirked. “And bother her about the details of some order.”

_At the very least, she'll have to pull a file up on her tablet, and that one glance should be all the time I need._

“Doesn't Gabriel's company have customer service lines for that?” Rena asked. Bee's grin grew.

“You wouldn't imitate just any customer.” Ladybug and Rena exchanged glances. “A little birdie told me that Mayor Bourgeois himself has an order in, and it can be assistant to assistant kind of talk.”

“That's...actually kind of brilliant.” Rena nodded. “But why is Natalie,”

_Did I mention her name?_

“going to believe us and not immediately hang up thinking its a prank or something.”

_Right. Public information. Focus Bee._

“The order number is 034785231.” Bee enunciated every number.

_Staring at that stupid bill came in handy._

“Lead with that. Ask if it is going to be gift wrapped, or ask about recommended accessories. Or even ask about when exactly it will be delivered.” Bee added Natalie's number to the burner phone and held it out to Rena. “She'll have to look that information up, giving me the second I need to press the camera into place.”

Rena pulled out her personal phone, asking for Bee to repeat the order number. Bee did, and Rena saved it on her phone before taking the burner phone. “Wait,” Rena looked up. “Tonight?” Bee laughed.

“Ladies, consider planting the camera our first test of the tech.”

_Certainly best to test the capabilities of the tech in action._

“What do you think Ladybug?” Rena looked over. Ladybug brought a hand to her chin. She gazed at Bee. Her head tilted and she eventually clicked her tongue.

“You have an enter and exit plan?” Bee nodded. “And we are testing the phones with a vocal cue from you?” Bee nodded. “How are you going to disguise your voice?” Bee pursed her lips, eyes moving away from Ladybug, finding the recorder on the desk.

_Here goes nothing._

Bee picked up the recorder, hitting the button before she spoke. “Testing, testing, one, two, three.” Bee hit replay. Her voice repeated. She pointed the recorder at Ladybug. “Does the recording sound like Bee...?”

_Or does it sound like me?_

Ladybug took the recorder. She closed her eyes, and played it again. Bee didn't hear a difference. But the heroes had been recorded before, dozens of times on the Ladyblog, and others, certainly, if she sounded anything like Chloe Bourgeois, or Chat Noir like Adrien Agreste, somebody would have noticed.

“Yes.” Ladybug concluded after playing it a third time. “It sounds like Bee.”

_Go magic._

“Then I'll call and play the recording of Bee speaking two minutes before I want you to call. I can't play the recording in front of Natalie.”

_Play the recording just after Natalie turns the camera off at the gate, before it opens, gives me enough time to get inside and..._

“And then, I'll have to cut the call.”

_Before someone says my name and outs me to Rena._

“I'd still like to keep my identity a secret until this is over with.” Bee glanced at the desk again. “If we need to do a longer test after I plant the camera, we can.” Ladybug and Rena nodded. “Okay Rena, I'll show you how the camera app works.”

Ladybug watched as Bee showed Rena the ins and outs of the nanny cam app. “Theoretically,” Bee pursed her lips, “once the camera is on, you can open the app and watch live.”

_Makes my exit a little bit more tricky, but nothing I can't handle._

“That's good.” Rena fiddled with the nanny cam smart phone.

“After you get out,” Ladybug pointed to Bee, “meet us back here.” Ladybug grabbed the portable WiFi device, handing it to Alya. “We'll test the earpieces and the second camera.” Ladybug handed Bee the other items from the desk. Bee slipped the items back into her bag, before giving a thumbs up to Ladybug. Ladybug nodded to Rena. “We'll go to the roof of the luxury condos near the Agreste mansion for this test.”

Ladybug took out her yo-yo and flung it out the open window. “Bee, I'll get in contact when Rena and I are in position. So, don't transform until you hear from me.” Bee nodded. Ladybug leapt out the window.

_You better not drag on the testing all night Ladybug. We need to be well rested for tomorrow._

Rena cleared her throat. Bee looked over at the fox heroine. Rena waved a hand at the window. “Well, aren't you going to leave so I can sneak out of here and keep my identity intact?”

“Of course,” Bee bent her knees in a mini curtsy. “Silly me.” Bee giggled when Rena rolled her eyes. Bee launched herself from the window. She headed off to her usual alley near the Agreste mansion. She crouched behind the dumpster. Bee grabbed her stinger when it vibrated and with a twist of her wrist, answered Ladybug's call.

“We're ready when you are.” Ladybug said.

“Sounds good. Wait for my signal.” Bee grinned. The call ended. “Stinger in!”

“Are you sure about this?” Pollen took the offered bottle of honey as Chloé worked on unpinning her wig.

“We need a camera inside. Why not take advantage of my access to fully prepare us for tomorrow?”

“You could have planted it tomorrow.”

“I have too much other stuff to worry about.” Chloé pulled the wig free, shoving it in her bag. “I have to prep my tech, charge in with Ladybug, and somehow, find a way to convince Gabriel, in the middle of a battle, to hand his Miraculous over willingly. Not to mention getting him to admit his name and alias for the recording and feeding lines to Rena.”

“Those are all excuses when you and I both know you could just as easily make time for this tomorrow, before the confrontation, without needing to worry about Rena catching you on camera.”

“Adrien has his fencing tournament tomorrow. I don't want to show up right before that and screw up whatever pre-fencing ritual he does. Plus, it will probably throw him off more than if I pop in tonight to wish him good luck.”

“After Adrien leaves and before the confrontation.” Pollen crossed her arms.

“I am not going to be stuck alone, in a room with Gabriel Agreste again while he still has the Miraculous, if I can help it.” Chloé shook out her hair. “Which I can. By going in tonight.” Chloé held out her bag. Pollen sighed.

“And if Adrien doesn't want to talk to you?” Pollen put one hand on her hip while she tossed the squeeze bottle in the bag. Chloé swallowed.

“We're better now.”

_Otherwise he wouldn't have texted me._

“Natalie will still let me in. She'll escort me to his room assuming he'll see me since he's never refused before.”

“What if his father tells her not to?” Pollen blinked up at her. Chloé pursed her lips.

“Then I threaten to send Adrien a text explaining our deal.” Pollen crossed her arms. “Nothing about Hawk Moth, just the whole, be a bitch and Adrien will be free part.”

“And if that's how you figured out Gabriel is Hawk Moth, won't Adrien be able to connect the dots?” Chloé rolled her eyes.

“It's a bluff. Gabriel won't risk me telling Adrien and will let me in to wish his son good luck at the tournament. I used to come over and wish him luck for everything.”

“What if Gabriel calls your bluff?”

“Pollen,” Chloé held the bag a little closer to her Kwami. “He didn't call my Wasp bluff, he didn't call the fake Miraculous bluff, there is no way he's going to call this one.”

_Though I wonder if Gabriel worried I would call him out when he sent Adrien to check on me after Stalker?_

“I still think it would be less complicated if you were to plant the camera tomorrow.” Chloé rolled her eyes, nodding to the bag.

“It's a good thing we are testing the equipment early, in action, and where we are supposed to be.”

“I guess.” Pollen floated to the bag opening. “Ladybug agreed so I guess I shouldn't try to talk you out of it now...” Chloé ran her pinkie finger over Pollen's belly. Pollen pressed her lips together, her giggle a little muffled.

“Yeah, now get in. If we move quick, you might have a few minutes to speak with Plagg.”

“Is there anything you want me to tell him?” Pollen hovered over the bag's opening. Chloé bit her lip.

“That everything's going according to plan. And things should be alright within the next few days.” Pollen nodded.

“Is that what you are going to tell Adrien?”

_Well...if he doesn't seem okay, I'll have to reassure him somehow._

“I'll tell him what he needs to know.” Pollen pursed her lips, but then sighed and jumped in the bag.

_Yeah. I know. Lying through my teeth._

Chloé pulled the bag shut and tugged it over her shoulders. The tiny camera with the tape stuck to its back was in one pocket the recorder and burner phone were tightly packed in the other.

_Operation plant camera one is a go._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the company "Gabriel" in quotes, since Chloe is referring to the company and not the man there...and since it was already in italics, I figured adding the quotes was the next best thing. (No idea if that is proper or not.)


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé plants the camera. She has a chat with Adrien.
> 
> Then she has a dose of deja vu with Ladybug as they test the other tech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Edits 5/3/2019:** Fixed an unclear dialogue and a comma error. Thanks Crisis21!

Chloé pulled down her sunglasses as she smiled at the camera. “Can I speak to Adrien? Just a few minutes, I know he has a big tournament tomorrow.” Behind her back Chloé held the recorder. When the gate opened she skipped through, pulling the burner phone out and dialing the other line.

_Yay for speed dial._

When a hello came through, Chloé played the recording, hung up, and then shoved the items back in her pocket. Now she stood at the giant wooden doors. They creaked open and Chloé walked through, nodding to Natalie as the woman gestured for her to follow. Chloé walked slowly, bringing her hand to the pocket with the camera.

_Wait for it..._

Chloé and Adrien had learned after years of various attempts at hijinks that Natalie had quite the peripheral vision. And she walked up the stairs with her head turned enough to keep Chloé just inside her peripheral

Chloé's hand hovered over her pocket, tapping the space around the tiny camera. Chloé nearly stopped at the base of the stairs, hand hovering over the railing. Natalie up on the landing, turning to look at Chloé.

Natalie's phone started ringing. She held a hand up to Chloé and she froze, one foot on the first stair. Natalie clicked her headset on. “You've reached the office of Gabriel Agreste, this is Natalie Sancoeur speaking. How may I be of assistance?” Natalie's brow furrowed and she looked at Chloé. “One moment please.” She hurried down the stairs, pulling up something on her tablet when she passed Chloé.

Natalie pointed a finger to Chloé and mouthed for her to stay. Chloé nodded. The woman ducked into her office, the one opposite Gabriel's. Chloé dug the camera out of her pocket. Her nail made quick work of peeling the backing off the other side of the tape. She pressed the camera into a ridge of the lowest spoke on the banister. If Chloé understood the scope of the camera, it's view would be most of the left side of the foyer, the area Gabriel's office was in. Chloé inched forward, flicking the switch to turn the camera on.

“No worries, everything is all set.” Natalie walked out of her office, hand hovering over her headpiece. “Goodbye.” Natalie turned it off and held the tablet loosely at her side. “Sorry,” Natalie nodded and gestured for Chloé to once again follow her.

Chloé stayed two steps behind Natalie, and couldn't help but fidget her hands when they reached Adrien's door. Natalie knocked. “Adrien?” Natalie spoke, “Chloé would like to speak to you.” Adrien flung the door open pressing a hand into the door frame to keep from topping over.

“Chlo!” Natalie turned and left with the teens with a time limit for her visit. Which was about as generous as it had been for previous surprise visits. Chloé fought the urge to smirk at the success of phase one, since Adrien's green eyes were still on her face.

“Hey Adrien,” Chloé gently nudged him inside. “How have you been?” Adrien slowly blinked at her, looking her from top to bottom, taking in the odd, almost frumpy clothes.

_Like he's one to judge. He's in a white tank that's almost too small and basketball shorts with the elastic about to give out._

“Good.” Adrien answered as he shut the door behind them.

“Did you bring any camemberet?” Plagg looped around Chloé's head. She rolled her eyes.

“Plagg, you just ate a wheel.” Plagg moaned at Adrien's statement. Pollen zipped up and grabbed Plagg's arm. She said something in the Kwami language and then the two flew up into the second level somewhere. “They're quite friendly.” Adrien turned to watch them fly off. Chloé walked over and pushed herself up onto the edge of his pool table. Adrien turned and rolled his eyes at her. She swung her legs.

_Now...how do I get out of here without Rena finding out who I am?_

“Ready for your big tournament tomorrow?” Chloé smiled. Adrien nodded.

_Fly out as Bee...but Adrien would freak out saying if I don't get seen leaving the mansion, I'll out myself as Bee to his father and Natalie..._

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Adrien asked. He spun his Miraculous around his finger.

_The last time you fiddled with it out of nervousness, I had ripped it off your finger._

“Nothing much.”

_What's got you so nervous this time?_

“Do you wanna come cheer me and the others on?” Adrien walked over. Instead of sitting on his pool table, he stood next to her, leaning against the edge.

_More disappointment..._

“I mean, you know,” Chloé waved a hand around beside her head. “I've got schemes and hijinks to work out.” Adrien opened his mouth, but Chloé kept talking. “Especially with the carnival coming up.” Adrien snapped his mouth shut.

“So...the new plan is...?” He was still twisting the Miraculous around his finger.

“Almost ready. Trust me, you'll get to say a farewell to Nino in person if I have to drag you out while your father curses my name forever more.” Chloé put a hand to her heart, speaking in her most solemn voice. Adrien smiled a little.

_If he hasn't been cursing it already._

“Please don't get yourself cursed for my benefit.” Adrien chuckled.

_Little late._

“Don't worry, I'm sneaky and stuff.”

_Could go out through the back garden..._

“So sneaky.” Adrien rolled his eyes. “So sneaky you've been plastered all over the Ladyblog.” Chloé stuck her tongue out, giggling. Adrien sighed. Chloé pulled her tongue back in.

_You worried about the heroes?_

“Everything is going according to plan, right?” Adrien's voice dropped to a whisper.

“Of course.” Chloé also brought her voice down. “We girls know how to stick together.” Chloé clapped her hands together. “Like cats are drawn to string.” She thought it might get a chuckle out of him, but all she got was a gentle elbow nudge.

“You didn't have to go and drag Queen Bee through the mud.” Chloé scrunched her eyebrows together.

_Is that what you're worried about?_

“Please,” Chloé rolled her eyes. “That wasn't nearly as bad as what I blurted about you.” Adrien gave her a harder, but not a hurtful push.

“Saying those kinds of things, about yourself,” Adrien's whisper took on a slightly harsher tone. “That's not right either.”

“Who's going to know?” Adrien narrowed his eyes at her. “It's not like the heroes will be revealing themselves to all of Paris.”

_You. Your father. Master Fu. Ladybug. Rena Rogue. Barnes._

“I get what you were doing, and I get that very few people will ever know your 'joke' was self derogatory and pretty much complete BS, but I also know you are your own harshest critic. You said those things not just because of whatever scheme you are in the middle of, but you actually feel guilty for the trouble and think that putting yourself down is a way to apologize.” Adrien crossed his arms. “Or, not apologize, but, almost...make yourself seem better because you aren't as bad as you make yourself out to be?” Adrien's pitch jumped up as he tilted his head.

_Sometimes I forget that you know me as well as I know you..._

“You forgot insulting yourself worse than the press is a tried and tested mechanism for being able to roll your eyes at the press and move on with your life.” Adrien rolled his eyes.

“Only if you don't take insulting yourself too seriously. Only if you are able to look at your flaws and understand you will always have something the press can use against you.”

“Well, duh.” Chloé tossed her hair. “Even you aren't perfect.”

“But you take that and twist it on it's head. Thinking the press will always find something to tear apart a good reputation so instead you purposefully portray a more flawed persona than the type of person you would actually prefer to be.” Adrien stared right into Chloé's eyes. Chloé pursed her lips. Adrien smirked. “No counter argument?”

_Aren't you so proud of yourself for picking apart my act?_

“And you try to live up to perfection to the point where you are shy and awkward and, admit to me at least, you sometimes 'miss' obvious social cues just because you fear screwing them up. To you missing the cue is better than screwing it up entirely. Missing the cue is understandable due to your isolated upbringing, while making a mistake is horrifying to you.” Adrien rolled his eyes.

“Same old problems with twice the chances to mess up in our own ways.” Adrien used his thumb to spin the ring around his finger, keeping his arms close to his chest.

“At least we know how to deal with the extra attention.” Chloé gestured to Adrien's computer. “Ladybug has gotten better, but she had no clue how to deal with the press when they first started accosting her.” Adrien glanced at his computer.

“Yeah...” He sighed. “Not that it narrows down potential suspects much.” Chloé gently smacked Adrien's bicep.

“At least you can be fairly sure Ladybug isn't one of those handsy models you are always complaining about. Or the other first class socialites who would burst into tears if they so much as chipped their nail polish.” Adrien snorted, and then started coughing.

_That's what you get for trying to be polite and not laugh at a truth on the harsh side._

“That's why you're a grump.” Chloé put on her mischievous grin. “You miss your Lady.” Chloé used her sing song voice. “You've had to wait on the sidelines while your darling Bugaboo is out there probably getting more fans every time she shows her face.” Adrien rolled his eyes while his face started turning pink.

“Chlo-”

_If he was a mess when I got hurt, imagine how guilty he'll feel if Ladybug gets hurt._

“Don't worry.” Chloe grabbed his arm, and dragged him away from the pool table.

_I have something that will cheer him up._

“I'll be Ladybug's temporary bodyguard if another akuma shows up before we can put the rest of our plan in motion.” Adrien wasn't fighting her, but he did ask her why she dragged him into his closet.

_Though that's less than a day now._

“Because there are no cameras,” Chloé shrugged her bag off her shoulders and dug inside. She pulled out the Tupperware and plastic fork. “Surprise!” She held it out to Adrien. “I know it's not a part of your diet pretty boy-” Chloé's breath was taken away as Adrien pulled her into a tight hug.

_Marinette would kill-no she'd die- no. She'd be happy her cake made him happy._

Adrien took the cake and started eating with a goofy grin on his face. “Do I taste honey?” He asked between bites. Chloé nodded. “Oddly fitting.” Adrien mumbled.

“Also, I kinda need to borrow something from in here.” Adrien rolled his eyes.

_Sneaking out the back door will only alert Natalie's and Gabriel's suspicions._

“Welcome to Adrien's closet, take what you need.”

_I mean, this will still look odd...but...less odd._

Chloé walked through quickly grabbing what she needed. “This is the one that's too tight in your shoulders, right?” Adrien nodded as he licked the fork clean. “And this face mask's too tight?” Chloé held up the mesh mask attached to the gray hood. Adrien nodded again, though he scrunched his face up.

“Why do you need to borrow my old fencing stuff?”

“For the good of Paris.” Chloé spun her finger. “Now either turn around or get out, I'm going to change.” Adrien set the empty Tupperware container down and backed out of his closet.

“On the shelf is an old bag,” Adrien pointed before he left the closet completely, “You should stick your stuff in there to complete the ruse.”

“Genius.” Chloé grinned and waved her hand. Adrien shut the door as he exited.

First, Chloé put the burner phone into an outside pocket of the fencing bag. She changed into the white suit. She took out the wig, and pinned it in place again. Chloé pulled out her sunglasses before tossing her whole bag, the recorder, and the empty Tupperware container into Adrien's old fencing bag. She checked her reflection in the mirror on the closet door. She grabbed the bag and kept the sunglasses and the helmet in one hand.

Adrien was sitting on his bed, the two Kwamis sitting on his hand. They stopped whispering as soon as Chloé stepped out. Adrien leaned back on his bed slightly. “Why didn't you join fencing again?” Adrien grinned.

“Because I look like a marshmallow.” Chloé rolled her eyes. The burner phone beeped. Adrien tilted his head. Chloé slipped the phone out, keeping it out of Adrien's view.

 

**R:** You need help getting out?

**B:** Leaving now.

 

“That's a new ringtone.” Adrien commented.

“Yeah,” Chloé slipped the phone back into the fencing bag pocket. “It's specifically for the army of security my father decided to hire.” Chloé looked up with a lopsided grin. “Better sneak back to where I'm supposed to be.” Adrien stood, moving to his door.

“Um,” Adrien put a hand on the doorknob. Pollen phased into the fencing bag. “What exactly is your plan?” Adrien tilted his head.

Chloé pressed a finger to Adrien's lips. “Spoilers.”

“You barely understand that quote.” But he still smiled at her and opened the door.

“See you soon Adrikins.” Chloé pat his shoulder and then set off down the hall. As she walked down the hall she slipped the sunglasses on. She walked down the stairs. She wasn't moving quickly, trying not to draw any more attention to her behavior than she already was.

_Maybe me borrowing some of your son's clothes will help keep you from guessing what I'm really up to._

Chloé's plan was to keep her back to the camera she had planted, but that plan was shattered when, just as she reached the front door, she heard her name.

“Chlo!” Adrien's bare feet barely made any sound on the stairs as he quickly caught up to her. She turned to face him, careful not to skew the glasses or wig. He pulled her into another hug. “Just promise me you'll be careful.” He whispered. Chloe wrapped one arm around Adrien's back.

“I promise.” Chloe stepped back. Her eyes drifted to the railing, and then back to Adrien. “Anyway, I really do have to go.”

“See you later.” Adrien pat Chloé's head, careful not to move the wig. Chloé left Adrien standing by the door.

_Another hug to explain._

But, the camera was set, on, and ready for the confrontation.

_Now to find out what else Ladybug wants to test._

#

“So,” Rena flicked her tail out before she sat on the desk back in the warehouse. “You know Adrien Agreste personally?”

Bee set the fencing bag down and leaned against the wall. “Well enough I suppose.” Rena and Bee stared at each other.

“Ladies,” Ladybug stood between the two, “we've got other things to figure out.” Ladybug glanced over her shoulder, an exasperated look sent to Bee. She shrugged in return, before pulling out the bag with the rest of the tech.

“What's next?” Bee asked.

“The second camera.” Ladybug took the smaller bag. She pulled out what she wanted. “And the audio.” She nodded to Rena. “You, stay here. There's a roof nearby which is about the same distance as the apartments are from the Agreste mansion.” Ladybug looked over at Bee. “Both of you get the earpieces in.” Bee saluted, taking the bag and pulling out what she needed.

Bee showed Rena how to work the earpieces. Ladybug stood by the window, listening, but she didn't get a close look at the small comms units.

“We'll be back Rena,” Ladybug gestured for Bee to go first. Rena fiddled with the earpiece. Bee waved to Rena and then hovered outside the warehouse. She followed Ladybug to the nearby roof she was thinking about. It was mostly hidden from view of the street by a large billboard.

Ladybug rolled the little camera between her thumb and forefinger. “You should wear the camera, Rena can advise you on where to look.” Bee thought the camera would be hidden better in one of the spots on Ladybug's mask, but the lucky bug was right. Rena would be able to covertly tell Bee where to look, if needed for her to better control her illusion. Bee did have one thin black stripe on her mask. “I think, using magical means to connect the camera to your mask will work better than the tape, so the camera doesn't get stuck to your skin with tape when you transform back.”

“Somebody's thinking.” Bee held out her hand. Ladybug set the camera in Bee's hand. Bee pressed a finger to the back of the camera. “Honey trap.” A dollop of honey appeared on the back of the back of the camera. Bee held the camera out to Ladybug. Ladybug gently picked up the camera and pressed it to the outside corner of Bee's right eye. “You see the little on switch?”

“Before I turn it on,” Ladybug placed her hands on Bee's shoulders. “Are you okay?” Bee blinked.

“Yeah.” Bee tilted her head. “Why wouldn't I bee?” Ladybug rolled her eyes.

“Aside from the fact you are trying to use a pun to diffuse the tension or avoid the question,” Ladybug huffed, “You made fun of yourself on the Ladyblog.”

_Deja vu much?_

“I wasn't making fun of myself for no reason.” Bee licked her lips. “It started as me trying to make sure my classmates didn't take my wild accusation seriously, so I made sure of that by making sure they don't take Bee seriously.”

Ladybug chewed her lip and slowly took her hands off Bee's shoulders. “So, you don't think you are just a drama queen? Was,” Ladybug sighed. “it all just an act?”

Bee tilted her head the other way. “I exaggerated a flaw. To take some negative attention which Chat doesn't deserve off him.”

“Good.” Ladybug leaned in closer and Chloe held her breath for a moment. Ladybug's finger went to the camera. “Because if you really thought so little of yourself I would have had to remind you how we wouldn't be so close to stopping Hawk Moth without you.” Ladybug's finger flicked the little switch on the camera.

_He also wouldn't have had so many victims without me._

“I know.”

_And you've probably realized that too by now. And while I've offered no explanation, you have accepted that flaw of mine too._

Bee switched the the bluetooth and the earpiece on. And then she answered the call from Rena. “Can you hear me?”

“Loud and clear!” The vibration of the earpiece made Bee's ear itchy.

“And me?” Ladybug asked, tilting her head and waving at Bee.

“Heard that and can see the wave.” Rena said.

“She hears and sees.” Bee gave Ladybug a thumbs up. Ladybug smiled.

“Okay, so, we aren't just going to be talking, and it's not like you are going to be holding the phone.” Ladybug began pacing. Bee followed her movements. “So...” Ladybug glanced at Bee. “Put that in your pocket, and let's spar.” Bee blinked.

_More deja vu._

“Okay.” Bee found a little zipper pocket and stashed the phone inside.

“Good thinking Ladybug.” Rena's voice had a lilt to it.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo at Bee. Bee dropped and rolled to the side. “If it actually comes down to a brawl tomorrow,” Bee spoke as she dodged another yo-yo attack. “Keep any unhelpful comments to a minimum.” Bee muttered as Ladybug threw her yo-yo and then almost kicked Bee in the face. Bee blocked it and tried to knock Ladybug off balance.

“Would Adrien try to stop it, or try to talk it out if things turn into a brawl?” Rena asked.

_He'd look like a coward, and then come in claws out._

Ladybug was dragged forward, but she twisted out of Bee's grip and her yo-yo knocked into Bee's gut.

_An illusion is useless in a physical fight._

“If your illusion tries to fight, you'll blow your cover.” Bee grunted and tried to close the distance between her and Ladybug.

_The yo-yo is a lot harder to use close range._

“Right. So, he'll talk then.” Bee didn't bother responding to Rena. She and Ladybug were in the middle of close range combat, and while Bee wasn't sure if the red spotted hero had any formal combat training, she had plenty of experience fighting akumas. And she was fast.

Ladybug's instincts had been honed, but she was focused on getting enough distance to use her weapon effectively. As long as Bee stayed close she had a slight advantage. Bee had an idea, faking a punch to the left side and instead swinging at Ladybug's right wrist. The yo-yo bounced out a little, and Bee grabbed it, tugging it and pulling Ladybug in close.

“Gotcha.” Bee smirked. Ladybug kneed Bee's side and twisted out of her grip. The earpiece crackled. Bee frowned and stepped back. Ladybug tilted her head and put her hands down. The ringtone went off in Bee's ear and she quickly pulled the phone out of her pocket to answer it again.

“That was great, until Ladybug's hit made me lose my audio.” Rena grumbled. “If that happens at the mansion regaining audio stealthy won't be easy.” Bee nodded and glanced at Ladybug.

“One flaw of this phone.” Bee pointed to the buttons. “Your knee hung up on Rena.” Ladybug nodded.

“You'll have to be extra vigilant in guarding that side.” Ladybug put a hand to her chin. “Maybe I should stay on that side too, help protect the audio connection with our secret weapon.” Ladybug's mask twitched, as if an eyebrow was being raised.

_We didn't fight too many battles together, so Hawk Moth probably won't see this as anything out of the ordinary._

“Sounds good Ladybug.” Bee nodded. Ladybug smiled.

“Except for the fact Ladybug does better fighting at a distance, and that's not your fighting style.” Rena's voice penetrated Bee's thoughts. Bee pursed her lips.

“Although, you do better at a distance.” Ladybug nodded.

“I'll be a bit behind you, but I'll do my best to use my yo-yo to keep any of Hawk Moth's attacks from terminating the connection.” Ladybug sighed. “It's not perfect.”

_Nothing can be._

“Since I am aware of the phone's flaw I will also be protecting it.” Bee said.

_Though it might make my other side more vulnerable. It's not a question if Gabriel will notice, but when. And then, he'll wonder why._

“Too bad you don't have another close fighting hero by your side.” Rena's voice seemed a little haughty. It reminded Bee of Ladybug's annoyance when she first suggested working this confrontation without Chat Noir.

“Yeah,” Bee mumbled, “We'll be heading back so I'm cutting the connection.” Bee hung up and then she looked over at Ladybug. Ladybug held up a finger, but Bee spoke first. “Rena knows we aren't calling Chat in for this battle, right?”

“Y-yep!” Ladybug pulled her hands in close. Bee sighed.

_Why the stutter...oh, does she think we're about to argue again?_

“Sorry, I just, she made a comment about a close combat hero and she sounded annoyed.” Ladybug put a hand on Bee's shoulder.

“Don't worry too much.” Ladybug gave Bee a small smile as she reached out and turned the camera off. “Losing the audio isn't the end of the battle. Rena can and will do fine if she has to improvise. And if things really start to go downhill, my Lucky Charm has never failed me.” Bee smiled back.

“Thanks Ladybug.” Ladybug gently grasped both of Bee's shoulders.

“Chloé,” Bee blinked. “I may not know you all that well, but since you joined the team, and even when we fought, I learned you are brave. Strong. And your bond with Chat and me, what you did when Stalker was created, shows you care. Your heart is big, even if you've guarded it so strongly it seemed like it didn't exist.” Bee swallowed.

“Ladybug-” The other heroine squeezed her shoulder. “I apologize for that. And your acceptance, and hopefully understanding, when I explain everything, it makes this, worth it.” Bee got the words out slowly, Ladybug's words, her confidence, real confidence she had shown since she purified her first akuma, was sparked in Bee.

“Tomorrow,” Ladybug bit her lips. “If you can arrive to the warehouse a few minutes early, I would like us to talk about something regarding the confrontation.”

_Without Rena?_

“Okay. Ten minutes good?” Ladybug nodded. She pulled out her yo-yo.

“Let's go over final details with Rena, and then, let's get some sleep.” Ladybug flung her yo-yo and headed out, without waiting for Bee's reply.

_What does she not want Rena to know?_

It was an awesome feeling, to be trusted. But the fact their secret weapon wouldn't be in on whatever it was Ladybug wanted to tell Bee was a bit worrying.

_It's just a part of the plan Rena doesn't need to know. She won't be there in the flesh._

Bee followed Ladybug to the warehouse. They went over their plan again. Every detail from their entrance, to the illusion, to what they wanted to try to make Hawk Moth think, to pause, to throw him off and maybe even just, give up. Their goal was seared in their minds, in their plan, and definitely in Bee's heart.

“See everyone tomorrow.” Bee yawned. It wasn't even that late, but there was so much stuffed in her mind she was exhausted.

The three went their separate ways.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé bugs Pollen looking for answers.  
> Alya is full of pointless, annoying questions.
> 
> ...And of course, even before the plan is set to begin, Chloé runs into problems.  
> (And some unsolicited wisdom.)

Chloé called in a late dinner and ate while Pollen did. “Do you have any idea what Ladybug wants to tell me?” Chloé asked casually. Pollen fiddled with the squeeze bottle. She nodded.

“It's, well, something important, but we all, thought it would be best to let you know tomorrow.” Chloe pursed her lips.

“Okay-”

“Nothing's wrong, per se, but it affects the timing and your focus during the confrontation.”

“Fine,” Chloé tilted her head, “but who's we?”

“Us Kwamis.” Pollen set the squeeze bottle down. “Ladybug and Adrien discussed telling you earlier, but, well, mostly me and Plagg suggested saving it for later.” Chloé tilted her head.

_What kind of conspiracy is going on?_

“It's not because you've done anything wrong. It is, well, there is an unforeseen, er, circumstance.” Pollen's antenna twitched. “And I didn't want you trying to undo it since none of us can think of how it is detrimental to the overall mission.”

_If it isn't detrimental to the overall mission, why would I try to undo it?_

“Then why not just tell me? Does Rena know?” Pollen pursed her lips. She rubbed her hands together.

“Well...” Chloé's phone went off. Chloé held up a finger and picked up her cell phone.

_Adrien or Sabrina...?_

 

**Alya:** Is Kagami going to be at the fencing tournament with Adrien tomorrow?

 

_What's got you suddenly interested in Kagami? And why not ask Adrien?_

 

**Chloé:** I think so.

 

Chloé turned back to Pollen, to get to the bottom of what's been discussed behind her back, but her phone went off again.

 

**Alya:** Are Adrien and Kagami close?

**Chloé:** They're friends.

 

Chloé held her breath, hoping that was all Alya was going to ask, but she should have known Alya would have plenty of questions. Though why, Chloé wasn't sure.

 

**Alya:** Close friends?

**Alya:** Do they hang out a lot outside fencing?

**Chloé:** Not super close. Kinda, but that's because Gabriel and Kagami's parents technically run in the same social circles.

**Alya:** Are they are hugging terms? Friendly hugs? Romantic hugs?

 

_Who switched your paranoia on?_

 

**Chloé:** What the hell is with the third degree Cesaire?

**Alya:** Just curious...

**Chloé:** Well if you are worried Kagami is a rival for Adrien's romantic feelings, don't be. Kagami is about as romantically interested in Adrien as she is in a dead fish.

**Alya:** Are you close enough to Kagami to know?

**Chloé:** Alya. Kagami is more likely to be Adrien's rival for Marinette's affection.

**Alya:** Wait. KAGAMI IS A LESBIAN?

**Chloé:** I'm 75% sure. At the very least bi. But I'm 90% sure she isn't interested in Adrien.

**Alya:** How are you so sure...?

**Chloé:** I may not have been around her as much as Adrien, but we've been at some of the same parties.

**Alya:** Have you seen her flirting? Kissing?

**Chloé:** Why are you hounding on me about one of Adrien's friends? He doesn't have very many and I'm sure WE would both appreciate it if you don't act like a political journalist digging up secrets.

**Alya:** Right. Sorry. I didn't mean to dig up secrets.

 

_Like hell you didn't._

 

**Chloé:** Look, trust me when I say if I thought Kagami wasn't at least a decent enough human being, I would have shut down the friendship long ago. Fencing in common aside or not.

 

Chloé stared at her phone. She felt Pollen's eyes on her, but she could only focus on one annoying thing at a time. And right now, Alya's strange behavior was somehow related to Adrien, and for some reason Kagami.

 

**Alya:** That's not exactly what I was thinking when I asked. I am fully confident in Adrien knowing how to pick friends. Sorry to bother you.

 

_Well, you may say that, but I bet you've doubted his decision to consider me a friend before...and possibly now._

Chloé silenced her messages and set her phone down so she could turn to face Pollen again.

“Back to our conversation.” Chloé pressed her hands flat against her thighs. “Does Rena know what Ladybug plans to tell me tomorrow?”

“I...don't think so.” Pollen stepped around the squeeze bottle.

“Why not just tell me when she had me alone on that roof with a billboard?” Pollen pursed her lips.

“She er, well,” Pollen's wings started buzzing. “It's not a big deal.”

_Then why are you acting so strange?_

“Did you and Plagg discuss this with Adrien while I was changing into the fencing gear?”

“Yeah.” Pollen's antenna drooped.

_Well, that explains his behavior anyway._

“It's important, but not...urgent?” Chloé asked. Pollen nodded. Chloé let out a deep breath. “And it doesn't majorly affect our plans tomorrow?”

“If I thought it would cause a major change, I'd tell you.” Pollen looked up at her, unblinking.

_Well...if she insists..._

“Then I guess,” Chloé turned, looking out the window. The sky was quickly darkening and Chloé knew she could use every moment of sleep she could get. “I'll wait for Ladybug to explain.” Pollen let out a breath, and her wings stopped vibrating.

_I need to stay calm. Sounds like Pollen is mostly worried I'd overreact and ruin the plans already in motion._

“Sleep well Chlo.” Pollen jumped to Chloé's shoulder and hugged her neck. Chloé smiled, trailing a finger down Pollen's back, between the delicate wings.

“You too Pollen.” Pollen went off to her little hive and Chloé got ready for bed.

#

Chloé had a decent sleep. It wasn't her best, but she had suffered many worse nights. She still had a lot on her mind.

_Today's the day._

Chloé tried not to focus on her plans for later. Not in front of her father while they shared a breakfast. It was hard not to think about though.

Her father was still making plans for akuma related problems.

A patron of the hotel was yelling about some part of their visit being unsatisfactory.

Chloé had hot coffee, and it was the same color mug as the one she had thrown at Stalker.

_This. Ends. Today._

It had too. Chloé refused to spend the rest of her life knowing Gabriel and Hawk Moth were one and the same. She couldn't let him loom over her thoughts any longer.

Chloé gathered her stuff. She packed everything she needed and then checked the time on her phone for the tenth time.

_Five more minutes. Then I leave to meet with Ladybug, and then...showtime._

Pollen kept flying around in circles. Chloé cracked her knuckles. She walked over to her punching bag, phone still in hand.

_Nothing like let letting out a little nervous energy..._

Chloé went to check the time once more before reliving some of her tension, when the phone started buzzing in her hand. Chloé blinked at the name before she answered.

_Why the hell is he calling?_

“Barnes?”

“Chloé, you have a few minutes?”

“Not exactly...” Chloé bit her lip.

“It's about our mutual acquaintance.”

_What the fuck has he done now?_

“I'll meet you in your garden.” Chloé growled. “And this better be quick.” Chloé didn't give Barnes a chance to respond, instead, hanging up and tossing her phone into her bag. “Pollen,” the Kwami looked over, mouth partially opened.

_She's just going to remind me time is short._

“Stinger out.”

_But every piece of information I get on Gabriel is something that may come in handy during the confrontation._

Bee slipped her arms through the bag straps, so she could leave straight from the gym, and went to her balcony.

_No time for identity diversions. Only one more day anyway._

The freedom of flight lifted her spirit a little, but Bee still had half a scowl on her face.

_And, according to Pollen, whatever it is Ladybug wants to tell me is a minor deviation._

Bee hovered, fifteen feet above the garden. Barnes wasn't looking up, instead, he was kneeling at the flowerbed Bee had accidentally destroyed once.

_Trap?_

The thought suddenly occurred to her. Bee's fingers trembled.

_He's just a man. And I have magical superpowers. And he might have information I could use..._

She said she would talk to him. What choice did she have?

Bee landed in front of Barnes, arms crossed over her chest. She narrowed her eyes at him. “Better talk fast.” She said, in the toughest voice she could muster. “I've got things to do.”

Barnes didn't say anything when he looked up. He just nodded, standing and brushing the dirt from his pants. He walked, quickly Bee supposed, but still, _walked_ , to the roof door. Bee followed. She huffed behind him and his first comment was, “Why don't you transform and make yourself comfortable?”

“I'm comfortable as is thanks.” Bee stated. Barnes shrugged, walked to the living room where he had divulged his past and pointed to the table. Bee carefully walked forward. She kept Barnes in her peripheral vision, one hand dropping to her side, to be closer to her stinger.

On the small coffee table, was a piece of plain white paper with very neat, precise, cursive handwriting on it. On top of the paper was a silver ring. A very familiar silver ring. With one flat circular indent.

_He thinks he's a clever piece of shit, doesn't he?_

Bee picked up the ring and the note.

 

Barnes,

Put the ring on. Keep the released tiny being fed. Wait for further instructions.

G.A.

 

Bee whirled to face Barnes, thrusting the note in his face. “When did you get this!”

Barnes, who probably didn't see her as all that intimidating, merely scratched his scar. “A couple days ago.”

“Did you hear from him since this note?” Barnes shook his head. “Did you-” Bee stopped herself. She didn't want to accidentally tell Barnes, and then possibly Gabriel, anything they didn't already know.

“I haven't said a word to Gabriel Agreste since before this note appeared in the flowerbeds.” Barnes pointed to the ring clutched tightly in Bee's hand. “Even though, I found it very odd, he sent me a ring which would not fit on my big hands.” Barnes held up his hands, wiggling his large fingers. “Considering everything else he knows about me, my ring size should have been easy to learn.”

_Gabriel thought it was a magical ring and would fit whatever sized finger it was put on. What do you think about it?_

“Let me get this straight.”

_At least, your version of events._

“You found this ring and this note in the flowerbeds upstairs, and just waited.”

“For further instructions.” Barnes' lips quirked. “Yes.”

“But you received nothing.”

“Correct.”

“Why the hell bother me about it now?”

_It's a fake anyway. Not that you know that...I hope._

“The more I thought about it, the more I began to wonder why he sent me a ring. With a note mentioning 'a tiny being'.” Barnes' eyes trailed up and down Bee. “I assume he means something akin to Pollen.”

_How much does he know? How much is a guess? How much do I say?_

Bee decided, it was in her best interests to keep her mouth shut. Barnes continued. “And as far as the Ladyblog has posted, all the akumas are after Chat Noir's ring.” Bee couldn't help but nod at that. Her fists tightened and the note became partially crumbled.

_A dimwit wouldn't have been able to evade the mob._

“And, then there was the whole, Chat Noir is missing, and how you and your other teammate have been fighting about it.” Barnes looked at the hand holding the ring. “What if he didn't become Stalker, but just, couldn't become Chat Noir?”

_I can work with this._

“You think Gabriel got his hands on the power of destruction and then handed it to you?” Bee felt her knees shake, so she locked them. “Why the hell would he do that?”

“Why indeed.” Barnes rubbed his scar. “Figured you should know, our blackmailer may be a whole lot more powerful than he seems.”

_You don't know the half of it._

There was a glint of something in Barnes's eyes.

_Suspect, maybe, probably, but you don't know._

“Well, I'm taking this,” Bee slipped the ring into a pocket of her suit the opposite side where she planned on keeping the phone and recorder.

_That son of a bitch._

“And I'll figure out what's been going on.” Bee set the note down. She walked over to Barnes and pressed a finger sharply into his chest. “But if I figure out you've lied about any of this, or if you contacted Gabriel in any way before, or after I leave, I swear I'll fly you across the ocean and hand you over to the mobster most likely to give you a very painful death myself.”

_If you knew, you'd be kicking yourself for getting yourself involved in crime once again._

Bee was angry. She could feel it. But it wasn't the overwhelming burst of adrenaline fueled anger which could switch her into Killer Wasp. It was a slow burning coal in her stomach. She was angry all right, but there was an understanding there too.

_Gabriel knows I'm done with him. And he was going to use Barnes to even the odds._

It wasn't a game of cat and mouse. Chloé and Gabriel were playing a game of chess, taking pieces, moving pieces and trying to ensnare the other in order to make a winning move.

_To bad this one isn't a real Miraculous._

“And if I'm telling the truth,” Barnes brought his hand away from his face, “and don't tell Gabriel Agreste anything about the ring or you?”

Bee smiled. “Consider his blackmail on you as good as gone. I'll burn the papers, or smash the hard rive to bits so tiny even magic won't be able to bring it back.” Barnes nodded, every muscle which had tightened at Bee's threat relaxed.

“I swear on Kenny's gave, Gabriel Agreste has no idea I know you are Queen Bee, no idea I'm not wearing the ring, and he'll never hear from me about our conversation.”

_That's a serious swear, if it's real._

Barnes stepped back. “Figured you could use a little leverage against him. If what you have on him rivals what he has on us.” Barnes' eyes narrowed.

_You rigged fights for cash. I've been a bitch for a friend's freedom. He's terrorized Paris for a chance to wish his wife back, at the cost of someone else's._

“Guess you didn't get knocked in the head too much.” Bee grimaced.

_His actions blow our mistakes out of the damn ocean._

“A fighter's best weapon, is their mind.” Barnes pressed a finger, gently, to Bee's forehead.

_More sage wisdom._

“So before you run off and let your buzzing mind get you into trouble, you need to calm and center your thoughts.”

Bee slapped his hand away. If he was going to try to stop or delay her, the burning coal might just flare up and...

_No._

Bee took a deep breath. She squeezed her eyes shut and took another.

_Wasp is not an option._

“The enemy who knows you is the most dangerous kind.” Barnes voice dropped to a whisper. “Mind games have taken down many a strong fighter, many strong humans.”

_Is he trying to say this was an elaborate bluff?_

Bee didn't think Gabriel would bluff like this. At least...

“If the ring fit,” Bee opened her eyes, “would you have called me?”

“I doubt I'd be considered worthy to be a hero, no wonder the ring didn't fit.”

_Maybe the ring could pull it off, but I don't think that's how the Miraculous work...otherwise...why does the broach work for Gabriel?_

But if that's how Barnes wanted to think it worked, Bee would let him believe it. It fed his desire to help Bee rather than hinder her. This thought brought led him to bring Bee here to obtain the fake Miraculous once again.

_At least I won't have to tell Juleka I lost her practice ring._

Barnes' desire to make up for his son's death, leaving Bee with just as many questions as answers, fighting back the anger, had made Bee late.

_There goes meeting Ladybug early._

Bee stepped back quickly, feeling her stinger vibrate and knowing exactly why it was.

_There goes the one thing in my reputation which was consistent and good even through the deal and all the messes afterwards._

Bee looked at Barnes' watch, and her lips flattened to a thin line. Some of the coal's smolder turned inward, mad at herself for letting this drag on longer than it should. She should have taken the ring and left. She could have dealt with Barnes after dealing with Gabriel.

_All I learned was Gabriel doesn't want to give up his Miraculous without a fight...something I just didn't want to admit to myself earlier._

“A fighter faces enough problems without fighting themselves.” Barnes nodded to the stairs leading to the roof.

“Don't believe everything you read.” Bee rolled her eyes.

_That joke is going to haunt me forever, isn't it._

Bee didn't have time or the mental space to deal with it again, she was late. She waved without another word and left Barnes' home as fast as her powers of flight could go.

_Apologize. Get a condensed version of what Ladybug wanted to tell me. Proceed with plan to get the butterfly broach._

_Explain later._

_Get chewed out later._

_Deal with the consequences later._

A lot of things would have to be later. If only so the rest of the plan could go ahead as close to on time as possible.

_Before Ladybug's or Rena's real lives call them back. Before Adrien comes home. Before Gabriel realizes his plan to have backup isn't going to work. Before Gabriel thinks of another way to mess with my mind._

Bee had her priorities, and she was sure it wouldn't take much to convince Ladybug and Rena of the same.

_Not that my tardiness will help that argument, but Hawk Moth needs to be stopped before anything else._

Bee flew through the window of the warehouse, past a red and orange blur as she struggled to stop before running into the far wall.

“Sorry I'm late. Something came up. Let's do this.” The words tumbled out as she skid to a stop, pressing her palms against the wall.

“What could have possibly come up that was more important than this?” Rena's voice filled the room.

Bee turned around, not quite sure what kind of excuse she could make, wanted to make. Everything she had just discussed with Barnes was in the 'later' pile.

“She's here now.” Ladybug pushed off the desk she had been leaning against. Her voice was filled with nonchalance, but her eyes were filled with concern. “Rena, go get into position.”

“But-”

“We don't have time!” Ladybug snapped. Rena clenched her jaw, sent a scathing glare to Bee, and she walked out of the room. Her tail-like tail coat flicked Bee's leg as she walked past. Ladybug pressed a hand to her forehead.

“I'll explain later.” Bee looked down, her voice quiet. She felt like she was trying to come up with an excuse as to why she stole all the cookies from the kitchen.

“I know.” Ladybug sighed. Bee heard the old irritability again. “It better have been important.”

_Yeah, I hope so too._

Bee was doubting whether this new revelation from Barnes would even help or change anything. Right now, it seemed it just caused another fissure between her and Rena. And maybe another jab at Ladybug.

“So, I don't think now's the time to go into detail,” Ladybug continued and Bee finally looked back up. “But, if we can't get the broach quickly, I think we should get his cane first. Then it'll be easier to get the broach.”

“Because we'll have his weapon.” Bee nodded. “Good idea.” Ladybug flashed Bee a small smile. Ladybug's yo-yo dinged. Bee felt her eyes widen.

“ _Our weapons act as communicators right?”_

_Put the ring on. ... Wait for further instructions._

_Adrien was spinning his Miraculous around his finger._

Bee's legs almost gave out and she pressed a palm back against the wall. “Bee!” Ladybug held her yo-yo loosely in one hand, unanswered.

_Fucking Shit!_

Bee straightened, setting her jaw. “Are you okay? You're pale.” Ladybug put a hand on Bee's shoulder. “If you're sick we can postpone-”

“No.” Bee shook her head.

“Are you sure? You looked like you were about to faint.” Ladybug's eyes were wide and she looked a little on edge herself.

_Probably because it is taking almost every ounce of self control not to switch forms._

“I'm fine.” Ladybug's gaze turned skeptical. Bee flicked the bag off her shoulders, grabbing what she needed. She left the bag, empty except for the extra honey, on the desk. “It's now or never Ladybug.” Bee turned on the earpiece and the burner phone, syncing them.

“It doesn't-”

“If we don't do this now then I won't be able to.” Bee turned and looked Ladybug in the eye. “Not your way.”

_I let this realization fester and the anger will only grow stronger. Right now, the only thing keeping my rational thought, is that Gabriel thinks he's been talking to Barnes and Adrien thinks this is part of the plan._

_Not to mention, the longer we drag this out the more likely one or both of them figure it out._

Ladybug blinked. Bee went back to work. She fit the earpiece into her ear. Then she put honey on the back of the second camera again, holding it out to Ladybug. “Tell Rena she can call the burner phone. We're ready to stop Hawk Moth.”

Ladybug picked up the camera in one hand and answered Rena with the other. “Turning on suit camera now. Link the audio.” Ladybug pressed the camera against the same part of Bee's mask as she had last night. “Let's get this done and over with in less than ten.”

“Got it Ladybug.” The connection through the Miraculous was cut and the burner phone rang. Bee answered and she tucked the phone carefully in the same pocket as the recorder. She hit the record button on that too. “Okay Queen Bee, both cameras are functioning. How's the audio?”

_Time for business._

“Hear you loud and clear.” Bee licked her lips, nodding to Ladybug. “Let the game begin.”

_Or, end really. Gabriel and I have been playing far too long._

Ladybug and Bee left the warehouse and headed straight for the Agreste mansion.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
